Across Space and Time
by Shieldmaiden83
Summary: Díssa finds herself in the middle of a great war and as been gone on for many countless human centuries. But in the midst of the war no matter species sparks emerges and she now know where her own destiny lies.
1. Prolugue

_Before you start reading, I know the first few chapters are a bit strange, but if you dear reader keeps on reading it will get better...with some mishaps along the way I am still correcting._  
_Since almost a year ago a lot have happened as I am writing two stories at once taking most of my free time other then being with a special someone or with friends._

_The story so far have yet scratched the surface of my main characters potential, her strength and weaknesses. Anyway enjoy what I have written and be advice it is seen from Danish eyes and that English is a second language thou halting a bit on the grammar._

_Love and Peace be with you all Shieldmaiden83_

* * *

At the ages of Sagas and Heroes.

The One Eyed have watched for countless vorns the people of the land and sea. He have grown very found of them even as to their codes of conduct is not to directly interfere with the organic lifeforms on this planet, thou some rules implied differently depending how you read them. Some organics have accidentally stumbled on them and either saw them as fearful giants or gods.

His brethren have expressed their concerns about his obsessions with these small beings, but he did not care. He saw a lot of potential in them. Their outer shell might be weak, but the spark inside of them pulsated with great energy, then any other lifeforms he have ever known and cared for.

He wondered if the two beings would merge one day.

There was too great a risk exposing themselves to the lifeforms and yet their time on this world was soon at an end. The Evil was lurking and to protect the lifeforms they had to leave. And in time they had gathered enough resources to fire up the ship. It pained his spark to leave the lifeforms behind, but he had too as their leader.

The One Eyed finally perfected the batch of naniets that was very small, but will grow in time over many vorns until it was finally ready. But could only be activated by a certain energy pattern.

The days finally arrived and the evil was almost upon them The One Eyed infused the naniets in a willing female life form who was considered a great Seer among her people and have discovered The One Eye giant on one of her many spiritual journeys in the wild.

He gave her the shaft of a metal spear rod that should be given to the next female worthy of the bloodline no matter if it skipped a generation, the staff would know who was worthy. She understood the meaning of his words and made their farewell.

She stood the top of a bluff watching as the massive metallic ship emerges itself from the fjord where it had been hidden for ages. It glinted beautifully in the sunlight and flew towards the heavens.

The Seer stood there until he could not see it any more. A tear escaped her eye. She wondered if they will ever return to Middle Earth again?

She keep her promise and next year gave birth to a baby girl even as she was sired by a man, she knew the importance of the child. She could see the future in the bloodline that it will survive, but with a great cost many secrets lost to the ages.


	2. Chapter 1:The encounter

_I have re/edit/wrote the first chapter, same method will be dealt in the others after I see fit when not busy with other life matters._

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Encounter**

The air was still and oddly warm in the middle of Spring after the ichy touch of winter lost its grasp only one and a half month ago. The calender said spring, but the country had been swept in a huge snowstorm.  
A lone black haired woman wearing a long red coat and red hat walked the lonely deserted road only lit by the lamp posts. Over her shoulder hanged a brown leather satchel that bopped along as she walked in high heels clicked every time she stepped on the asphalt, breaking the silence of the night.

Walking deep in her thoughts and tried not to stumble over her own two feet, after consuming a fair amount Bloody Martinies at an invited costume party some friends have thrown and to get her out of the house a little.

Somewhat tipsy and lost track of time Díssa missed the last bus of the night home. Oh well she thought her drunken thought...I can walk home, its not that far. And not the first time she walked home and have did so many times as a child on this road road.

In a hind sight, might have better to have called a taxi, or brought some more comfortable flat shoes for the little night trek. All to well she knew the dangers about mixing driving and alcohol into the equation having left her car stranded at home.

Alas she enjoyed the silence, other then her high heels broke the nights mysteries magic about, the smell of fresh crisp yet either warm or cold air swept over the nightly landscape.

Not thinking about it, there where something in the air she could not pin point or just the wind ruffling in the bushes she walked, the wind futile attempts to nudge of the last Autumns dead leafs, stubbornly have held on all Winter.

Knowing where she was, even with the lampposts lit up the little road that connected the village with the main town just a few kilometres away.

No cars this late have passed her, and doubted at this hour no one really had any agenda out here. The house laid on the outskirts of a little village that was connected with a larger city town easy accessible by car, bus or even a bicycle only by a few kilometres. Recent years due to the increase use of bicycles the county have built a bike lane for both bikers and pedestrians, due the increase of interest at the near by organic farmer markets not far from her home and was also a popular spot in the summer season as it nestled almost up beside a beach. What more can one want from an idyllic scenery, yet with the struggling economy it had not been easy.

She will be walking past an old coal mine soon that have been abandoned for years. Now a days used for storage of older machinery or left for scrap metal. The local county was thinking having some use of the site, but not decided for what yet.

Memory was still fresh in her mind finding her dearest grandfather in the garden, peacefully sitting in his favourite chair with a blanket and a sheepskin. It was just dusk and most of all she remembered that subtle smile on his face and held in his hand a horn meant for mead that he have been enjoying to catch the last rays of sun as he did almost everyday.

That day followed in the wake of two hectic and stressful weeks, and still ain't done. But most of all a second memorial will take place for the family and friends very soon according to her grandfather's wishes. A little tight group have already held a more intimate ceremony before his body was sent to the crematorium.

The urn with his ashes stood in his private study where he have spent most of his time when at home. She could not bear to have it else where in the house nor go into the room. It held many found memories, all the memorabilia, books, artefacts and art he have collected over the years. On his desk stood a clay ashtray crudely made from a small child's hands.

No one knew he had cancer not until after his death, the doctors informed the family it was a rare form of brain cancer hard to detect and it was already to late for him.

Up until his sudden passage, he seemed very healthy, mischief as ever of a man his age. Her father said, it is common in their family, when they know it is time to let go. His own grandmother, her great grandmother died from one day to the next sitting in her rocking chair with her favourite knitting pins and with a subtle serene smile.

In the distance she spotted something. With careful strides she walked closer only that what she saw and pondered what was a red and blue semi truck doing all the way out here. Why did the driver just park it here in middle of nowhere.

Circling around the large vehicle and could not see any indication the driver was there or asleep in his cabin. If he was, she dared not wake him and would be best to leave him alone. Yet the truck, had a strange alluring, feeling her fingertips tingling wanting to reach out and touch the smooth surface.

As her fingers traced over the side of the hood she felt some bumps and nasty dent scratches on the way. Poor thing she thought, must have been abandoned by the owner. But why out here?

She came to halt at its front and square shaped grill, arching her head and eyed what looked to her some sort of face, an emblem of the trucks make. Never seen the likes of it before. Perhaps she could call her father the next day who is a passionate mechanic, he might know what it is. And if the vehicle is still there given the fact the driver or owner might come back for it.

She took a few steps back to get a better look, but it was so massive and imposing, yet at same time had a regal and humble soothing aura about.

"What are you doing out here all alone handsome" she smiled at the large truck gently caressing with her fingers the front grill. Her touch was so light she thought she felt something. Can the engine still be running? She listened carefully, but found only silence and the light wind caressed her face.

She laughed at her self "Damm, Díssa are you hearing yourself now, you are talking to a truck".

Her feet was feeling like they where getting smaller and crushed, so kicked them off them and with one hand while leaning up up against the grill of the truck. Smiling and a little giggle escaped her lips wiggling her toes getting some freedom from the femme fatale high heeled pumps.

While she was add it, she took of her large red hat and black wig to free her long light curled red ginger hair that fell down reaching her waist and ruffled her scalp with a pleased sound. A light breeze combed her hair with invisible fingers. It was nice to have a little rest leaning up at the semi truck sitting on its front bender gazing up in the sky.

In a few days time it will be full moon. Even in its current waxing form the moonlight lit the low hanging clouds, casting long shadows on the ground that, giving a way a mystery of magic about.

Lunar light gave her hair a colour of red copper almost matching the trucks gleaming red surface as the light bounced off the curved shiny frame.

For a moment a sense of peace washed over her. Mind tuned in with her surroundings feeling the eerie beautiful sound of a little breeze tickled a near by trees freshly blossomed leafs. Relishing these rare moments of serenity by her self. Many things of late have demanded much of her attention it sucked her energy levels dry that she barely had time for recharge or time for her self.

She sat there enjoying the solace and the cool grass tickled her feet it felt good for once.

Gazing up at the stars, glittering against the black carpet of space strewn with countless distant suns and galaxies beyond them.

"I wonder what is like to live amongst the stars?" she said almost in a whisper tracing her fingers over the side of the engine's hood. Did the semi truck just felt like it vibrated from her touch, or was it her imagination and to many bloody martinies.

Peaceful moments went by and it was time to get going, the last trek, looking forward to throw her self in her soft bed and just sleep. The little out door rest was a good idea feeling a burden have been lifted of her shoulders as she stuffed the wig in her bag and put on her pumps back on. The shoes felt a bit tight, but not so uncomfortable as before, she could manage as the steadfast woman she is.

Stepping back from the truck, she could not help to smile, it felt good and admitted to her self it was a really handsome vehicle and amazed how human could engineer and construct such large things giving her a sense of awe looking at it. With the thought in mind, the heels clicked as she steered towards home.

Her pace was steady and fleeting feeling of her soul has been lifted a bit made her stride effortless. Smiling to her self the little rest made her feel like she was walking on a cloud, a rare moment all by her self even in the middle of the night, in the middle of nowhere put things in a different perspective. And there was a sense of something else that tingled in her mind, soothed her troubled soul and felt like she could take on the world.

A shrug on her shoulders and leaped agile in her heels over an extended crack, of an oblong shaped hole in the road filling half of the lane. She knew where she was right now, but still a bit to go. There where many like it along the way, but this was one of the bigger ones. The winter have been harsh and when the snow started to melt it was clear to see the damage made the roads look like swiss-cheese. Sooner or later if not patched up for next winter season, the holes would just get bigger.

Few months ago there was a terrible snowstorm locking most of the locals in their houses, barely could get anywhere in result risking their lifes. Granting her self lucky, the poor sods on Bornholm where literately snowed in, no ferry or aeroplane could get to or from the island.

Nearing an old abandoned coal mining facility she was swept from her careless stride when she heard the clash of what sounded like metal and gunshots? Turning her head toward the sound she gasped.

Shock and awe emotions ran through her head seeing two large robot fighting each other. No there was more, three against a large green robot, very rounded to add it seemed impossible it could even move its limps about. Was she seeing things or dreaming, yet seemed so real.

Its hand transformed into a metal ball, then took a swing of its huge huge arm in one single motions at his foes and sent them flying through the air and out of her sight.

Battling with her self that if this was a dream there would be no harm in getting closer. What can go wrong? The pumps got kicked off and dangled in her hand, half running over to a near by storage silo for better to watch the metal giants. There where more then just the two other then the three the green one have swiped away like flies with a very oversized fly-swapper.

From her hide out positions there where another one charging at the first one, arm held high with a hammer roaring with all its might. Why did robots need to yell like that?

Equal in strength the two rivals parried the blows of the others attempt to pound into scrap metal. As much both wanted to settle a score they had orders to secure the mine. Neither sides could say who arrived first so the battle of domination started in smash and clash to claim their precious resource both sides needed. Even with the cost of lives was an everyday hazard for both factions. The Decepticons will stop at nothing to gain what they wanted by force only.

Bumblebee drove through a smaller group of vehicons avoiding their blasts and knocked them over like bowling pins at top speed and shifted into his robot form with target in mind; Knockout. But was careless as the red Con saw it coming and dangerously got close in spearing through the yellow bot falling to ground in a howl if buzzing agony.

Arcee was right behind him and shot with her blasters only to be deflected by Knockout swinging his energon prod. She intended to get behind him and flank the pit spawned fragger, yet her pride of being the better warrior was her undoing, as the staff swung in a horizontal arch 180 degrees around and hit her on the sides mid section that sent her sprawling in pain to the ground.

Díssa stared at the wonder of the fighting metal titans. The yellow and the blue robots cries of pain made her stomach turn. Poor things. The giants clashed together as the metal hit each other making sparks fly like when two swords meet, more load and powerful feeling the wave of impact as they hit each other.

It was to late, her mind did not sense the danger looming over her in a shadow blocking the moonlight. In the last second she turned her head only too see a metal hand with sharp claws.

"Now what have we here" the voice purred with a pleased snarling tone as Starscream gripping after the human with his claws. The thing shrieked in panic, scrambling to get away, but he was faster.  
With the other arm he armed his missile towards the human and walked nonchalant over to the battlefield. Starscream devious as ever saw the opportunity to snatch up the flesh bag. He knew that the Autobots would not let any harm come to humans and this one he have not seen before other then the three fleshing kids to his knowledge.

"Now now, don't get any good ideas Autobots" he sputtered at Bulkhead. Bumblebee was recovering from Knockout's weapon and helping Arcee on her feet. All three glared at the Seeker what he held in his clawed servo.

Bumblebee beeped angrily at Starscream. The human femme wiggled in his claws trying to get free kicking her legs in the air. Starscream squeezed a bit tighter making stopping her sqierming into a cry and gasp for air.

"Scrap, now that is just low, even for you Starscream" Bulkhead angry frowned at the grey jet.

"Well now, we can make a deal" purred the Seeker gleefully "We got this fleshing in our "care" until we strip the mine for every shard, then you can have your little pet back" Not that he promised that, he despised the humans. So small and squishy he will be more then glad get rid of the pest just in spite.

"Have you seen yourself in the mirror lately!"after sucking a breath of air to shriek at her capturer.

The robot hissed, not knowing what the thing said, but figured it was an insult. He gripped with two clawed digits on the humans thigh to punish her. The claw penetrated the soft skin and muscle drawing warm blood, running down her leg. It was music to his audios, the femme wailed in pain as his claw dug deeper by inch in the tender flesh.

*_Stop it Starscream_* Bumblebee beeped angry.

"What will it be then" Starscream glared at the Autobots.

Other vehicons have surrounded them and aimed their guns ready to fire. Breakdown and Knockout awaiting orders from their Commander.

Breakdown smirked in anticipation at his rival swinging his transformed hammer of a servo eager to smash Bulkhead into scrap metal. Knockout had his energon prod setting it to maximum punishment, mouth guard curled up in a devious smug glancing at Arcee who glared back at the perverted Con medic. If she got hit one more time by his prod, they had to scrape her off the floor and what pieces where left of none smelted circuits.

Starscream had is optics dead fixed on the Autobots for their next move, was when a horn cut through the air and headlights from a large vehicle blinding his vision. Starscream shrieked in terror, defensive threw his arms up and the human got flung up and out of his servos.

Optimus slammed himself head on into Starscream throwing the Seeker several yards through the air. In those few seconds he transformed into his bipedel mode and caught the human with one servo. With the other, he slammed a closed metal fist into the nearest vehicon and shifted it into a blade that instantly penetrating its sparkchamber.

One other was advancing to his right, he hurled the now offlined trooper in the others direction knocking it over. In that movement his cannon came online on command from his combat program and shoot at more advancing vehicons. The other Autobots joined in soon on Optimus's arrival, fighting with great ferocity to gain a foothold on the battleground.

From the corner of his optics, spotting two troopers coming from the rear. Pistons fired up and spun about in a perfect circle kick decapitating the nearest with the force of strength and speed.

The Prime fought of other vehicons with only one arm as he held the human protectively against his metal chest, from within he prayed to Primus she would hold on just a little longer. Cursing Starscream for his behaviour in endangering a human to his own twisted means. The Prime would no allow that.

The Cons where loosing the skirmish and fled with what troops they have left back to the Nemesis taking with them their wounded comrades. Starscream was the last one to go through their ground bridge. In frustration he fired both his missiles towards the Prime.

The whistling sound of the two deadly projectiles penetrated the air, and a maniac cackle belonged to the Seeker cut through the night. The backstabbing Con wanted to witness and bask in glory later that he have killed a Prime, but his victory was short lived.

By the last possible second, Optimus turned, avoiding the first missile, and cut the second missile with his blade, he knew the risk that it will explode, having to use him self as a shield with the human hid behind his back. The remaining missile exploded in a short burst of shrapnel and shock wave on his armour. It was nothing compared to other devastating blasts that would have killed other bots endured in the endless conflict.

Starscream hissed and disappeared into the Nemesis's ground bridge. Cursing he will have his fill to snuff out the Prime's spark once at for all.

Díssa felt the impact on her body and almost fainted, yet held on mentally and arms gripped around one of metal fingers as the large robot spun around, accompanied by clash of metal and grunts until the blast of an explosion rang in her ears.

The metal hand opened, not daring to look up as panic sat in, adrenaline pumped through her veins and trembled wanting to to run away. What the fuck is going on? Is this one of her nightmares? She should have woken up by now and forgotten all about what the dream was about.

Optimus retracted his battle mask and peered at the small femme with concern, he recognized her. Earlier on reconnaissance he had parked in his vehicle mode, conducting a sensor sweep in pin pointing a faint energon signal, and to reflect over past events.

Still mourning the loss of Megatron, who once was a close friend, but had been corrupted by his own dark twisted desirers for power. Yet the war was not over now with Starscream commanding the Decepticon army, and he is far more dangerous then Megatron.

Picking up an energon signature near his position, possible from an energon deposit, he called the team to get to the coordinates. Before he drove to the site was when he heard a soft voice from a human femme. He wondered what she was doing out here in the middle of the night. Recalling the way she touched him in his vehicle mode and the tone of her melancholy tone as she spoke. There where something about her, wanted to respond, but protocol took over as the Autobots where robots in disguise.

Recounting where she headed, it was towards the energon signal, forced him to take an alternative route then the road ahead having to navigate through fields containing native species of hoof animals running scared away from his running robot form.

"Are you injured?" he asked her with his baritone voice. Feeling her tremble in his servo she looked frail and seemed to be in a state of chock. Optimus zoomed in on the woman and picked up the smell of human blood red substance leaking from the femmes leg onto his hand. She was trying to stand up, but fell down and cried in pain.

"Ratchet we need a ground bridge. The mine is secured. Get equipment prepared for extracting energon. Call for Nurse Darby to base for medical human emergency"

Few seconds later a large greenish swirling vortex appeared several yards in front Optimus.

"You need medical attention" he said to her. It made her look up as he spoke, Díssa found her self being washed in a blue light from the robots eyes that gazed at her with a stoic calm grace, almost brought tears to her eyes. Wait that can't be or was it? It had the same red and blue colour and a semi truck just came out of no where. It have all happened so fast scattering her focus into a bewildered shock as another tremble of pain rippled through her body made her cry in pain.

"Guard the mine and get as much as possible Energon you can get. The Decepticons will no doubt return. I will take the human to safety." He ordered his team.

The metal giant stepped through the vortex, one minute she was outside in the open starry moonlit night sky and next was taken to a cavern. Forcing her mind to stay awake despite the stinging pain clawed from her thigh and up her spinal cord. More blood escaped from her wound painting Optimus's hand in the deep blood red colour.

"What do you need Nurse Darpy for, Optimus?" a male gruff voice was heard, she couldn't see who it was, but picked up it was clear English as she listened holding on to one of the metal fingers feeling the swaying moments as it walked. She saw a glimpse of a symbol, same one on the truck from earlier, no it can not be?

"Starscream have injured a human" Optimus explained which was enough to shut up Ratchets complaints and have already started to find the few mining equipment they had.

"My mum is on her way and will call when ready for ground bridge" said a tall black haired boy no more then 16. Optimus lowered Díssa down to the ready human medical bed. The red substance have soaking through the cloth of pant leg painting the black cloth in a sticky red colour.

If he just have gotten there sooner she would not have suffered.

For a second the last Prime and the human females green and blue meet his bright blue optics. It was only a fraction off a second, but for both felt it lasted minutes. She saw compassion and hurt in its eyes if as if she could read his mind.

It felt like a dream she never wanted to wake up from, but reality punched her in the face, and a jolt of pain ran up her leg and spine. Díssa mumbled curses, struggling to be concussions. With the best Jack have learned of first aid from his mum he put pressure on the wound.

"Miko get the first aid kit hurry" he yelled holding with both hands that was covered now in blood. Miko did was asked for once.

"Press as hard as you can" he instructed the girl grabbing her hands and onto the wound. Miko have never seen real blood like this and was scared, her heart was pumping fast.

The woman cried in pain and made some odd curses in a language the children have not heard before. Jack wrapped the thigh tight as possible for still blood to throw through ignoring the woman's cries.

June arrived shortly after and rushed to her patients aid.

"Good work Jack" she said to her son. "Now let me have a look" She examined the best to her ability and concluded she needed to go to the hospital. The bandage Jack have used to stop the bleeding was already being soaked with blood. The injured woman grasp the hold of Junes shoulder which shook the nurse feeling the crumbling pressure.

"Where the Hel I am? Where...did you take me?" she growled in pain and let out more curses in none English then passed out from the pain letting go of June

June turned to Optimus.

"What happen, and where did she come from?"

Raf caught Optimus off. The little brown ruffled boy with thick glasses have watched scared when the woman was brought back by Optimus.

"Denmark, from Europe" he sat with his laptop searching to information. "Its where the energon signature came from" In truth the young boy was him self terrified and have hid himself behind his computer screen scared seeing so much blood at once.

"Denmark? Never heard of it" Miko said looking at the passed out woman then gazed at her hands covered in sticky blood. Shaking the Asian girl with dash of pink on her pig tails went to wash sticky substance of her.

June redressed the wound stopping the blood flow and had to do with the limited supplies at the Autobot base and injected some morphine easing the woman's pain. Her body relaxed that have been shivering from shock. It helped on her pulse rate to slow down and with a hand she brushed away a stray strand of ginger red hair away from her face. She had a heart shaped face and freckles sprayed over her cheeks. June have never seen a red haired person like her before, very pretty to pondering about her age. Not a teen, but an adult, perhaps mid twenties.

The good news she will live, but wound will take time to heal and needed to rest. June said after she have been sure and stitched the thigh, Starscream have been close penetrating a vital artery in the woman's leg. If Jack didn't knew where to apply pressure to stop the flow, she might have died from blood lost.

* * *

Groaning at the light hitting her eyes thinking she have somehow gotten home and forgot to turn off the lights. Images of a black haired woman passed her inner vision, it talked to her, but could not discern what it said, but remembered the tone was calm. She moved to sit up, but meet with searing pain she made her spite out a curse in Danish.

"Ahh look who is up" A voice came from somewhere she could not really determine where it came from. Rubbing her eyes she regained her focus finding herself she stared down at herself, dressed in a patient robe. She was laying on a hospital bed her right thigh was covered in bandages with a few blood stains.  
She looked up and where meet with the face of a robot in red orange and white colours, its head dominated in white and a red chevron on the forehead. She her heart jumped with a shriek from her lips, almost fell out of the bed.

"Easy now you need to rest" it said in clear English and returned to what it was doing before. Díssa biting her lower lip attempting to calm her self down, then heard a clang of a slow paced footsteps made her turn her head where it came from.

Emerging from a corridor, was the same red and blue robot from earlier. The one that "saved" her from that other grey one. She started to remember what happened, her mind waking up and wished for a smoke and cup of coffee or a stiff drink to ease her nerves.

It walked slow and calm, she eyed it up and down in a quick glance how it looked. Its head apart from its face was blue two two like antennas on the sides. Is that front windows on the chest and exhaust pipes sticking out of the back? It had a broad chest and large arms in red, mid section in white its legs blue and silver coloured. Its lower legs where wider then then the thighs and noticed it had wheels on its calves counting two on each.

It looked at her with its calm blue eyes and face. It did have a mouth and metal eyebrows, yet no noose. The top of its head looked more like a helmet as she watching with fascination awe at it.

"You are awake" It struck Díssa how it spoke in a friendly baritone voice, hinting both authority and kindness.

Struggling to get down from the hospital bed leaning on her none injured leg. More details rushed to her brain from last nights events, being brought to this place through some sort of portal. As far as she knew they spoke American English so had to conclude somehow was in America, or perhaps another part of the world. That much was clear to her reasoning with herself or she was having a very vivid dream. She felt her right thigh and the bandage. She did remember other humans, but the pain have dazed her senses only saw glimpses of a dark haired youth boy with blue eyes.

"You should be resting" Optimus said wanting her to stay on the hospital bed. He could see she was a fighter, but even fighters needed their rest.

Carefully not to put to much weight on her right leg, Díssa humped over a yellow metal hand railing. The steps she took was painful, but she was stubborn grinning her teeth from the pain she leaned up at the metal bannister. Taking her time despite the pain forcing her brain to register the surroundings.

She was in a large cavern like facility, to one side there was a large hallway where the large robot have appeared, to the other side looked to her it some sort of road leading down a tunnel. She could not see much from the platform that was extended above from the ground.

The white and orange robot was working on some large computers far more advance then her blackberry tablet. It had a different shape then the other robot. It had a more square like posture, large red orange shoulders and a heart monitor symbol graced its lower arms. She noticed on each elbow was a wheel.

Right in front of her was yet another tunnel, but it didn't lead anywhere. The dead end tunnel was encircled with many metal bands and spotted power cables where hooked on to it. She thought of the TV show Stargate, but this was much more larger and there where several rings then just one.

"We are ready for another load of energon to base" an unfamiliar voice came from some sort of radio

"Stand by for ground bridge" Optimus instructed. Ratchet lowered a lever and the tunnel in front of Díssa appeared a green swirling vortex. Moments later appeared the same robots she saw the night earlier. Dumstrucked stared when they came in with large carts with blue glowing shards.

"Hey looks who is up" the large bulky green robot said with a jolly deep voice. Behind him or it came a smaller robot, it was a slimmer blue then the green one it looked rather feminine. And the last one that appeared with another cart load of those blue shards a yellow robot with a broad chest. It beebed waving its arm towards Díssa. She nervously waved back. They disappeared through the hallway out her sight, but could hear their metallic footsteps echoing through the corridor.

"Am I dreaming or this really happening?" she said to herself in Danish, rubbing her eyes and templates.

Understanding from the children point of view there where more then just one dialect of Earth divided the planet by nations. Optimus had gone through the trouble with his translating program to make him self understandable for her own sake.

"You are not" he said in his deep baritone soothing voice making her look up as Optimus spoke to her. His voice was not threatening only a confirmation of her question and in clear Danish with no hint of accent.  
She leaned on the banister to support her weight and not cause further trauma to her thigh and leg. With fingers graced over the bandages she felt the stitches through the bandages feeling blood have soaked through the cloth. Yes she should have stayed in bed, but was to stubborn right now keeping her focus on the robots. She cleared her mind and felt her voice was croaked, she needed something to drink.

"What or who the bloody hell are ya?" her voice came out in clear English with a British accent.

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots" he gestured to the white and orange robot working with his computers "This is Ratchet our medical officer" Ratchet didn't turn to face Díssa only shrugged on those large metal shoulders and mumbled incohorent. He was annoyed by something she could tell it by its or his body language. The other Autobots appeared from the hallway and Optimus introduced to the others.

"Bulkhead" he gestured to the large green robot.

"Hey there" said Bulkhead in a base voice tone.

"Arcee" the blue slim female looking robot. She is the shortest and slimmest of all of the robots.

"Hey" clearly female and crossed her arms over the chest.

"And our scout Bumblebee". Bumblebee let out some beeping and chirp like noises. "His voice box have been damage in the war, but does not hinder to express his intentions"

Bumblebee nodded at Optimus explaining about the yellow robot with friendly round blue optics and broad yellow chest.

"I am afraid you are caught in the middle of the war between the Autobots and the Decepticons. You have to remain her for the time being and heal your injury." Optimus explained.

"Wait what? What war, war between who now?" she shifted her gaze from robot to robot perplexed.

"We are from the planet called Cybertron, once a peaceful civilization now lie in ruins due a war between Autobots and Decepticons. We live now amongst you hidden in plain sight. While we fight for peace and keep your world from being torn apart from the Decepticons our presence must be not known the outside world. You are one of the few and only that have seen us. The Decepticons will not hesitate to use humans against us, I can not allow that. And that is why you must remain her for your own safety" Optimus explained.

"Exactly, we are the good guys" Bulkhead said and slammed his fists together making a metallic echo. "We are the Autobots" he pointed at the symbol that she recognized she saw on the grill of the large red and blue truck.

"At least be glad Starscream didn't rip you apart if it haven't been for Optimus you might been dead" Arcee said gazed in his leaders directions who nodded in confirmation.

"Ehm thanks I guess" Díssa said and looked at the large one named Optimus.

The yellow bot named Bumblebee chirped and beeped something.

"Bumblebee asks what where you doing out there in the middle of the night?" Arcee translated.

"Eh, well I was on my way home from a costume party. I missed my bus. So decided to walk home and its not the first time I walk that road alone at night. I am not afraid of the night."

"You don't have any other means of transportation?" Optimus asked.

"I do, but alcohol and driving does not mix well" she said. She could have taken a taxi, but didn't thought of it last night while being a bit too tipsy.

Bumblebee beeped something and then he handed her a red hat, black pumps and her bag that contained her essentials like keys and wallet and also her Blackberry tablet.

"He says he found these and thought it might be yours" Arcee said.

"Thank you" Díssa said with a genuine thank you smile towards Bumblebee. He made a no problem gesture and she thought she saw it or he blushed. That was kinda cute and held back a giggle.

"Now that we have introduced ourselves" Optimus Prime said. "What may we call you?"

"Díssa Ravn Ragnerdortir" the human femme said. It had a nice tone to Optimus's audio receptors.

"That's an unusual human name" Ratchet said getting distracted from his work and looked at the human femme. She took a better good view at the medic, he stood stoic and tall, he was neither fat nor slim like the others robots just in between. She noticed he had some lines on his face making him appear older then the others. He looked at her with a questioning look short meeting the scrutinizing eyes, she saw his eyes hinted much stored away pain and struggle in the medic. Quickly averting her own eyes, if she gazed more into them she might regret that. But can it even work with robots? Do they even have souls? They where all looking at her, awaiting for her answer.

"Well it comes from the word dís meaning goddess in ancient Norse, it was either Díssa or Ditte, which my my mother wanted to call me. But my grandfather convinced that it was not a good idea. So many girls, that year I was born was named Ditte" she explained. "he wished that his first granddaughter to have a special name, he won the argument somehow, the details are rather hazy" slight shrugging her shoulders inside chuckled how the argument have sounded over her as a little baby.

"Ravn means raven in your native language does it not" stated Optimus. The woman cocked her head and produced a knowing smile.

"Yeah, if you look at that way, its also my middle name of my family. And the last part actually simple means I am the daughter of Ragner, the name of my dad." she explained.

"Well Díssa, welcome too our base" Bulkhead said. "Be glad you are not the only human here so you wont get too lonely"

"Huh what?" Díssa was caught of when a car emerged from the road tunnel. Four people hopped out from the car, two teenagers, a little kid and a woman, The black haired woman was dressed in green nurse scrubs. Díssa recognized from last night and the black haired boy with messy hair.

"Hey there" shrieked an Asian teenage girl and ran up the to Díssa.

"Miko easy now" the woman yelled at the girl named Miko and stopped few inches from Díssa making her feel her personal space was invaded and hated when people did that. She kept calm despite the pain in her leg started to get worse. June came up to Díssa helping her support her leg and guided over to the hospital bed.

"I need to check on your leg miss" she said carefully helping her lie down and rearrange the pillow.

"Name is Díssa"

"Well Díssa, you are still week and lost a lot of blood" She padded the box she had with her. "You have a rare blood type and lucky we had some at the hospital" She started to prepare a needle for the transfusion. Its not the first time for Díssa with needles, she was a blood donor herself and extended her left arm too the nurse who started her work.

"How do you feel?" June asked.

"Like I have been thrown about like a ragdoll" she groaned.

"Hmm the sedative is wearing off, its normal you feel weak, but you shouldn't be up at all. I can give a shot of morphine to help you"

"Got anything to drink, I am parched" Díssa asked. June nodded and handed her a water bottle with a smile. It felt good feeling the cool substance caressing her throat from within. Two boys of different ages carefully approached her. She wondered, what are kids doing here? The older one she thought, teenage, perhaps about 16 year old, black messy hair dressed in jeans, a grey and blue pull over shirt over a white t-shirt. The other boy hide behind the older one, he was more wary looking at her as the nurse worked about.

"Hello there" straining a smile.

"Hey" said Jack "I am Jack, this is Rafeal" the older teen intruduced themselves.

"You can just call me Raf" said the small Hispanic boy with glasses pushing them into place on his noose ridge. It was rather endearing she thought that light stammered when getting introduced.

"Uhh what is that on your arm" said the girl named Miko pointed at Díssa two tattoos located on her forearms. The experience from last night was like washed away from Miko's face all that blood had made her uneasy. From a girl that likes bloody horror movies was unlike to see a fish out of water in their little talk. Miko have thrown tantrum at Jack not wanting his help, but regardless whether she wanted it or not, Jack kept an eye on her.

"This one on my left is called a valknut, the symbol strongly associated with Odin" the girl looked confused at Díssa.

"Odin also known as the Allfather, Wanderer and One Eyed who sacrificed his eye in gaining knowledge from Mimers Well. My ancestors believed in them. Not only Odin, but also other Gods and Goddess of the Norse pantheon and myths. The one on my right is called Aegishjalmur" She rolled the name of the symbol with her tongue, in the best Norse accent she have learned.

"A symbol of protection in battle, well for me its any kind of battle depending on the wearer" Díssa didn't expect the girl to understand her mini lecture, so many have asked her about her tattoos and why got them. Most frown about and the social stigma in some circles about people with tattoos are evil beings. She have proven so many wrong. Even her own mum working in a kindergarden had a Norse inspired tattoo.

Miko shrugged and walked over the couch with Rafael asking him for a duel in some video game. Bumblebee hovered in the back beeping something that the little Hispanic boy nodded and answered back.

"Now you need to lie down and get some rest, you are quite safe here" said the nurse but doubted her own words.  
Díssa nodded she could feel getting drowsy struggling to keep her eyelids open as tiredness whelmed over her. The pain have got compressed to only leaving a throbbing feeling in the thigh, it got interrupted by the small prick June made for the blood transfusion. Least she was grateful full knowing the morphine will make her sleep dreamless.

The last thing she remembered before closing her eyes was Optimus blue eyes gaze on her. She peered back at him with a smile on her face, for just a few seconds she saw a smile appear on the giants lips, then faded back to its stoic demeanour. Yet his eyes revealed much compassion when sleep took over letting her slip into darkness accompanied by a blue soothing light as her beacon.

Optimus listened to her voice explaining her markings on her limps. He believe he have seen such symbols before, but that can wait, walking over to his own computer station where he have stored the few records saved from the Iacon database, hoping he will decipher anything that might help their fight against the Decepticons.

His optics glanced many times over to the human femme. He ran her name over and over again in his processor, as she explained her named meant goddess. Odd name for a human. With all the knowledge stored in the Matrix of Leadership he had hard time taking his optics from the human femme. He looked at her as Orion Pax, not as Optimus Prime.

The other Autobots took turns including him self in turns to haul in more energon shards and have started to extract it. When ever he could glancing over the area the human's used and short talk with Nurse Darpy.

She wanted to move the patient to the hospital for a further examination of her injury, but in length triumphed by her own son said it would be a bad idea how a Danish citizen ended up in the hospital and might risk revealing about the Autobot's.

All came with the conclusion to call on Special Agent Fowler who is better to deal with human matters.


	3. Chapter 2 World Upside Down

**Chapter 2 World up side down**

Rewrote most part of the chapter. Others will have the same treatment.

* * *

"**S**o what in blazes hell you want me to do now Prime?" Fowler was fuming with anger. "How should I explain that a none American civilian is going to stay at base to the Pentagon. Only recently the Pentagon agreed on kids and your terms of keeping American citizens safe. The Pentagon will have me eat my shorts now that YOU brought another human in here, and she is not even an American."

"I do not know Special Agent Fowler, only that the Decepticons will certainly use her against us. This is more then just your Government, it is about your whole world at stake as they will not shun on their efforts, especially with Starscream as the commander in wake Megatron's demise. Our duty still stands with terms of agreement we will protect Earth from the Decepticon's. We have no way to go home, that door is closed after recent events. Earth is our home now."

The Prime quickly glanced at Díssa who have followed the whole conversation between the human and a Cybertronian she have learned the term other then Autobot or robot. Not looking very pleased about the situation, but none the less she have adapted quickly and overcome the initial chock very well and understood what was at stake to what it is worth.

There was really not much to do and followed the everyday life with fascinations as the bots roamed about and learned more why they where on Earth.

The morphine took most of the pain of the way, but mad her very tired. In her mind she struggled to make sense of it all. Hmm must be Monday by now and had a schedule the coming week. Thank fully with a little tinkering from Rafael on her Blackberry tablet, she managed to communicate via email her clients, friends and other schedules, forcing to cancel all appointments due to an unforeseen accident with a rake cleaning out in the garden. Logical she could not say she was attacked by giant alien robots understanding the motives and wanting of anonymity.

With an improvised metal rod as a cane she could move about, she hated sitting still with nothing to do, but her moments where limited on the raised platform and catwalk construction in a variable even height with the robots and for humans to avoid getting underfoot, or squished as Ratchet so elegant have put it.

At one point she expressed was in need of fresh air. Her jaw dropped to see where a yellow robot once stood few seconds ago now was an American muscle car with doors open beckoning her to come for a ride.

Optimus ordered in a stern calm tone like a father reprimanded his children, not to scold the yellow bot but firm order that Díssa can be at risk outside for the Decepticons to be with Bumblebee.

The yellow bot made sad disappointing mechanical chirping and beeping noises, the car lowered itself in it shocks letting out a disappointed node of a buzz. A part in Díssa thought it was sweet and found a soft spot for the yellow robot as she observed the special bond he had with the youngest of the children. They had a special bond it was clear as daylight for Díssa which melted a part of her heart it almost hurt. In her eyes there where like brothers, Bumbleebee as the older brother playing with his little brother. The youngest kid Rafael is the only human that can understand the bots beeps and buzzes, no one can explain why.

She found her self speaking for the scout he only meant in good way to make her feel more welcome. Optimus nodded at her and said no more of the matter. A bot of few words, fair and firm, did not raise his tone to voice his opinion.

The second kid, Miko, a Japanese exchange students was befriended with the wide sized green bot Bulkhead. She looked fragile, but the big guy handled her with care and very patient of her ramblings and full of life. Not to mention had no idea when to shut up.

A low mumbled gratitude came from Ratchet. No one have tried to simply ask the girl. Díssa merely gave a short look at the girl and calmly asked Miko just to stay silent for 5 minutes while she where going through her mailing list on her tablet and reschedule everything for the next two weeks.

Then there is Jack, paired with a female blue robot the Arcee. She kept to her self or stood in the background observing with Jack the other two team mates antics, when not doing her daily chores around the base. When she shifted her form, Díssa gawking eyed saw the bot became much smaller to fit the size of a blue motorcycle. Amazing.

He is a lonely child and the mother a nurse who treated Díssa's wound. June worked on different shifts at the local hospital, yet always took time to be with her son when she could. He was more laid back and observant then the others. Grown up for his age, but still a teenager with all the hormones that followed in its wake after eavesdropping on a conversation between him and Arcee how Jack wanted to impress some girl he had a crush on at school, only to get shot down on the femme bots joking reprimands. There where something in her voice Díssa hung on to, she could not exact put her finger on it.

Ratchet, well, he was grumpy and at times ill tempered, but calmed down with gaze from Optimus or a short word spoken. That's what she got out of him and didn't bother the other residents or guests unless necessary. The two robots spoke in low voice with each other and as Optimus issued new planes of patrol routes and possible locations of their precious energon they lived on. Their stocks have been scarce if not been lucky winning the skirmish by the old coal mining facility. Not much was gathered, but enough to keep them going for a while.

Many times her eyes lingered more then often towards the Autobot leader when ever he was in the main area of the base. She guessed right, he must be the semi truck, same colours, and the Autobot symbol on either side of those big red arms. The dents on the armour have been straighten out since then, made him look more presentable.

Ratchet moved about his larger companion working out quirks, having to remove a large portion of Optimus armour panel on one lower arm exposing a second layer of metal meshed together and wires, she swear it looked same as human muscles, just in a darker grey colour. Embarrassed she looked away, but stole glances at Optimus, he sat patiently insisting to Ratchet he could do that part him self. The two had a dynamic deep friendship told by gestures and glances. At one point she think she saw Optimus roll his eyes at Ratchet mentioned something she did not really catch what was said.

Returning to the matter at hand, she turned her attention to the black man. She never really meet many blacks in her homeland and most 'blacks' where Muslims, not that she had any against them, yet kept her distance having encountered a bit to many that shouted male chauvinistic language at her just because she was both a woman and red head. Agent Fowler did not fit that description by far.

"Could I have at least a say in this matter? Instead of someone trying to decide over my head with out consulting me what you will do with me. I am a human being that have rights and as long we are still on Earth, ain't there some loopholes that overrides in this sort of situations Any laws ALWAYS have some sort of loophole? Red tape anything? Think outside the box. I am sorry I am not that keen on American politics other what I hear they are pretty bonkers.

And another thing Agent Fowler, I am proud citizen of The Kingdom of Denmark, the oldest Monarchy dating back to the Viking Era. Even as I do not agree what our parliament does, I still have the right to of freedom of speech." she stared Fowler right in the eyes pressing her finger hard on his chest to emphasize her speech. "And you can not keep me here against my self"

"You want to leave?" Optimus asked.

"Ehm well kinda" she was taken a back at his voice sounded sad. "Well for the record, I actually have a job, a business of my own that least keeps my head afloat and food on the table, and my friends might start to worry where I am, not to mention my family." She paused for a few moments. Next was not pleasant came to her mind. "I have my own duties to attend, according to my grandfathers testament, stating it is me that should to perform the final rites. It was his wishes"

"As you wish Díssa, I will take you home" Optimus said with a slight nod then turned to Fowler "Díssa will be under my protection Special Agent Fowler. No more no less"

"Ahem, fine. Prime you will held responsible for her safety"

"Understood" a short nod from the leader bot.

"Ma'am" Agent Fowler politely nodded at Díssa, she only gave a shrug and a confused look in return and followed the man with quick angry stomping steps towards the lift to the top side where his helicopter where parked on the helipad elevator.

She only been up there once wanting a bit fresh air and getting her bearings where she was. Jack helped her to the elevator and operated it for her. He was a good boy that knows first aid taught by his mother and saved her life. She smiled at him and thanked him. Embarrassed at the red haired woman with a beautiful smile, but felt less tense when they started to talk.

Jack felt at ease having some other to talk about the secret they where forced to keep and told Díssa about how the three kids came to be in the protection of the Autobots started with Jack thought Arcee was just a normal motorcycle that suddenly had to bail with Jack as Arcee had a couple of Con's on her tail.

Later they ended up near a storm drain outside just outside the town where Rafeal playing with a little radio remote car and the two fleed together to the other side away from the battling robots. Next day the two vehicles where out side their school. Miko was not supposed to know, but she saw and heard Jack and Rafael talk with the motorcycle and yellow car urging him to go. Much to the femme annoyance and had her orders.

The events where fairly recent. Díssa pondered what is the Norns where up too by entwining their life threads in a mess together like that.

There where something in air she could feel it, perhaps when her new rune set is finished could find some sort of answer or her tarot cards to satisfy her question. One of her friends told her she might or could have been a Seer in a past life, being rather good reading through her divination skills, but have shrugged it of never thought it that way. It was just a certain gift she had to read the signs with no prior knowledge of the one asking the questions background, amongst other things that where more disturbing.

Earth was now their battleground. Optimus was determined he will protect mankind from Decepticons and by any means necessary without the cost of human life. Optimus stood his ground for what he believed in, including courage and honour. Same ideals Díssa lived by, thanks to her grandfather Egon and the Ways of Old ran deep in her bloodline. The virtues where not only honour and courage, it also held the love of her family and friends through a deep spiritual connection.

"Do you know what that means Díssa?" Miko said almost jumped her.

"Huh what?"

"You got the Big guy as your guardian, he is best. Ohhh you have yet to see him smash Con's into scrap"

"Pardon me, what?" Díssa said in her best British accent she learned in school.

"You are lucky, at least its not Mr Grumpy Rust Pants over there" Miko gestured with a thump towards at Ratchet.

"I heard that" Ratchet frowned and was almost close throwing a wrench in their direction. Both females giggled.

The only clothes she had was her costume at the base. The pants where discarded due to the large hole and clotted with her own dried blood. June Darby have been friendly to giving her pair of dark blue jeans she didn't use. They fitted perfectly making Jack blush well knowing it was his mothers, as the jeans where low cut by the waist. She put the white puff sleeved shirt over and topped it with the suits vest. And then adorned the red long coat that fell past her knees almost touching the floor. June have also leaned a pair of sensible shoes, fortunate they had the same shoe size.

Miko was awestruck by her appearance and just had to take a picture emerging from one of the offices once used from the previous human tenants.

"All you need now is a top hat and then you could complete that look" Miko said taking multiple pictures on her phone. By instinct Díssa flinched away from the flash.

From Díssa's point of view was glad Miko was not like other teenage girls getting dumbed down by pointless reality programs being more of a gamer girl. In those few days she have been at the base she have taken Miko up on a challenge playing a video game and won multiple times.

"But you are like ooooooold" the girl wailed.

"I may by older then you Miko, but I am an old school gamer. I started to play computer games when the original Diablo came out in 1996 no more older then you at that year" The girl was a bit of a soar looser, not like Raf and Jack who also challenged her. Even Bumblebee, but she have an idea he have let her win as the yellow bot beeped and made a thumps up at her victory against the more experienced driver.

"What do you actually do for a living?" Jack was a bit curious."its not like you go to school or anything"

A soft smile shown on her lips while packing the rest of her limited supplies of things along with painkillers and antibiotics given from June.

"Hmm, you can say I am independent business woman with a talent for historical clothing and understanding of to how to make wool or other natural fibres into cloth. Spent last winter learning how to weave. One big cloth takes weeks to complete, but very fulfilling when done. But that is not half half of my talents."

"You're a tailor?"

"Mm'mm, pretty much, I made this costume for the party, everything down to the white puff sleeve, vest and trousers. Simple really, giving the right tools and know how. Also I do have a stand at the local farmers market selling home-made produce foods like jam, honey, mead and dried herbs from my garden. Some friends of mine are planning to to start up a microbrewery, but it needs to be funded and all other legal details to be sorted. With today's economy the bank is not that willingly to lending any money." she happy chatted their ear off with a smile. Being very content with what she does, she did not ask for more. Always keeping her hands busy with different projects occupied most of her day.

"Sounds like a lot of hard work"

"Yup it is, and who needs a man to bring home the bacon" snapping her fingers with a smile.

"Hey, thought you looked like Alucard" Miko smug said.

Jack twisted around peering at Miko "Alucard?"

"Vampire in an anime, Jack you got to watch it, its to awesome to explain. I don't want to spoil it for you with lots of blood and gore"

Chuckling at Jack's bemused expression Díssa learned on the cane after flinging her satchel over her shoulder and humped carefully over to the stairs. This is going to be a problem as the thigh hurt like a bitch every time she took a step. Before she even steeled her self, Optimus offered a hand with the palm up. She looked at it uncertain what to make of it. She then gazed down at the stairs looking like an endless strain of torture, but could do it.

"Do not strain your injury" the Prime said. His calm blue eyes invited her to let him take care of her. A part in her independent nature refused to and afraid of the big hand extended. She is grateful for their hospitality they have given Díssa, but had no idea how to pay them back.

Swallowing her pride, nodding as she leaned to get scooped up having to braze her self the ground looked different from above.

The children and other Autobots where watching the scene unfold before their very eyes and optics. The way and gracefulness in Optimus movements due to his large size he handled the woman with much care, keeping his optics on her the whole time till she was safely on the ground floor. Díssa held on to her pendant around her neck being safe on the ground for a moment she was afraid to fall, he was very gentle that surprised her above anything else. Among other things she felt embarrassed of thinking of and brushed it of like swiping away dirt of her clothes.

Optimus transformed, she tried to hid a smug smile seeing the same handsome semi truck she meet few nights ago. Her thigh stung a bit as she carefully climbed into the passenger side, the pain did not seem that bad like before as she settled in the comfy seat.

Given the fact the large truck was really a giant sentient metal alien she couldn't help to wonder; did he do out of duty or in fact was a gentleman or gentlebot corrected herself. There where more then meets the eye.

"Did we all just saw that?" Jack said out load.

"Yes we did" Arcee nodded. She have been standing on the sideline the whole time. No emotions on her faceplate.

*_I would have gladly driven her home, she has a sweet smile_* beebed Bumblebee, only Raf and the other Autobots understood his beeping and gave him baffled frowns.

"Well settles it, if Optimus says she is under his protection. He is true to his word" Ratchet said, as he activated the ground bridge and queue for Optimus. It would have been easier if she have lived somewhere near, but all that is worth it from Ratchets point of view it was better the woman was far away from their base. And wished the three kids he had to tolerate lived somewhere else.

The truck emerged on the other side on a dirt road right in the middle of a rain shower by automatic Optimus activated the wind-shield wipers.

It took a few moments for Díssa to realize where exactly they where, it was about ½ hour drive too her house from here. She knew the area very well as there where a 3000 year old stone monument not far from where they emerged from the portal. Only one of the few that was located around in the area, and protected by by the city council and government because it's great historical value.

"Optimus, why didn't we ground bridge just near my house?"

"Precaution if the Decepticons are still around and likely are"

It was a very neutral answer, she just nodded and watched the steering wheel move all by its own. Spooky no one sat in the drivers side, yet the large vehicle did not swerve from the road mindful of its passenger.

For a giant metal alien the seat in the cab was very comfortable as she leaned back feeling the fabric adapted itself to her body, she watched the rain drip down on the windows and listened to the deep humming sound of the engine. It had a soothing effect on her and felt tiredness overwhelm her. She looked forward to get home in her own bed. A bath would also do her good being able to drift away in her own thought emerging herself in the warm bathtubs water.

It was long past midday, the dark clouds hanged low giving the impression it was evening. Soon it stopped to rain and the clouds slowly gave way to the rays of the sun to shine through, waking Díssa from her daze to see a rainbow.

"Bifrost" she mumbled slumped comfy in the warm seat and the seatbelt was snuggled tight over her without causing it to be uncomfortable.

"Bifrost? Optimus asked.

"In the Norse myths, the rainbow Bifrost is said to be a bridge to Asgard the home of the Gods just one of the 9 worlds that connects the World Tree Ygrdassil. In the myths Bifrost has a gatekeeper, Heimdall said to can see far and wide and hear the grass grow" Díssa explained without giving much more thought.

Optimus slowed a bit down, he took his time and made sure not to drive of the road while looking at the rainbow phenomena. He have seen such rainbows before and never given it much thought as it was more of the a natural effect of lights from the Earth's sun.

He have heard the concept of religion and myths on Earth, but never fully understood it. Yet there where so many things he didn't knew about human customs and have spent a great deal of his Cybertronien life engaged in war and rarely had one moment of peace.

There where something about this human a sense of great virtue beyond her short human life span. He have seen in her eyes, but they contained a hidden secret, locked behind a compassionate genuine expression.

Feeling sorrow for have thrown her in the midst of his war, but why did his core tell him something else about this human femme. Why did he sense some connection to her. She is different then the other humans in their care.

Finally arriving to her house, it looked the same since she left it days earlier. Optimus was to large in his vehicle mode drive into the driveway so Díssa had to crawl out of the cap with a bit difficulty she landed on her none injured leg on the ground and rested one hand on the cab for balance. Optimus observed they where no other humans around and transformed careful scooping Díssa up in his hand and place her to the front door.

"You didn't have to do that, I could have managed myself" Díssa flustered by his act of chivalry.

"Your wound needs to be healed. I will be near if you require aid."

"Seriously, I could have managed myself up to my front door" she said stubborn.

"I insist, but I will only leave when I have too" he sounded very concerned about her then wandered in the few steps back to the main road and transform back into a truck.

"OK fine" Díssa shrugged and rummages through her bag to find her keys and behind her she heard two hungry and complaining miaaav.

"Hey Sapphire, hey Shadow you hungry? Aww yes you, are stupid furballs of terror" she cooed to a white cat brushing up her pant leg. Another black and grey cat followed the white ones lead. She giggled at her cats, they where pleading to get in and get some food, poor things must be starving.

Optimus watched her enter her house from his vehicle mode and zoomed in the two, four legged fur creatures hearing what made Díssa giggle. She had a lovely laugh that filled his audio receptors all the way to his core.

* * *

Rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Optimus sensors was alert when rest of him was powered down. Cars passed by while humans heading back to their own homes peacefully unaware of a war that rages on their world. The sun settled and the first lights of the stars shone bright through the thin clouds.

Díssa stood on the balcony connected the master bedroom of the house, clean after a long hot tub bath and clad in her black satin knee long night gown caressing her bare skin.

She have managed earlier to finish up a dress she was meaning to wear at up coming medieval and Viking markets this summer. She have been working on it all winter to get the details right. She just wondered if her wound would heal in time as she was part of a Viking Fight Troupe that both performed and trained as a sport with historical weapons.

Sitting in her chair with a warm sheepskin and a warm blanket over shoulders and a warm cub of herbal tea in her hands. Díssa enjoyed the silence, closing her eyes listening to the rustle of newly blossomed leaves gently being nudged by the wind. It was a soothing sound she welcomed after the few days she have been thrown head on into a whole new world that in her wildest dreams never could have imagined. She needed to reflect on that matter feeling the world around her for signs.

The silence got disrupted by the sound of an engine come to life, it was the sound from Optimus's engine. She looked about and spotted the red truck to right of her house he have parked him self on a dirt road her neighbour a farmer used to gain access to the fields behind the house. Maybe she should mentioned to the Autobot he could use the other side that leads all the way back to an old barnyard that is a part of the property as it says on the deed.

Optimus had to leave, he had assigned patrols and possible quadrants for either energon or Decepticon activity and it was his turn to go into the field having to stop quick back at base and refuel. A part of him didn't not wanted to leave Díssa alone. He had his duties to his team.

Adjusting his side mirror to gaze at the house and saw her standing on a platform extended from the upper level of the house's design. She was not clad in much clothes wondering if she would not feel cold knowing humans where sensitive to temperature changes. He then drove of still having the side mirror on her until she was out of sight.

"See you later handsome" the woman said, watching the large vehicle drove of into the night and out of sight, letting the sound of the rumbling engine echo in her mind.

* * *

A biker woman on a blue sleek motorcycle and a yellow and black striped American muscle car made their way down the streets in the boundaries of the speed limit through a drowsy small town. It was early in the evening, most of residents where already home or on their way home making their approach more smooth nearing the house of the coordinates they have been given.

*_It almost feel like Jasper this place, only with more trees_* Bumblebee beeped as they drove down the road, it was a peaceful quiet town. Arcee didn't offer any response to her partner of the day.

The houses they have passed by was mainly made out of red, yellow or white brick houses, others where smaller and had what looks to be hay on the rooftops. It was a quite town much like Jasper, but settings where different almost picturesque in vast contrast to a drowsy desert town of Nevada. Here there where trees on every corner they passed, small and big ones, they even drove through a road that cut though a forest area.

Exiting the forest area it opened up to farmland fields they soon arrived at the designated coordinates laying on the out skirts of a small village. The home it self was isolated and nearest neighbour sat almost across the street from the Díssa's house. It had a good view over a grass field occupied by shaggy bovine creatures with horns.

In the drive where parked three different cars. The furthest in where covered with a sheet under a carport sheltering it from the weather.

In the distance over the hills of the field there is a large stretch of water. Bumblebee recognized with his olfactory sensors on earlier reconnaissance missions on Earth that the smell was a mixture of salt and seaweed. They where near a sea area. Remembering what Rafeal said that Denmark was a nation with many islands and only one mainland connection to another country called Germany. The bot asked, why do Earth has so many so called countries, Raf couldn't answer that.

They heard laughter coming from behind the house and voices approaching.

"Take cover" ordered Arcee, almost silently the two backed into the other house driveway hidden partly by a fence to one side.

A man appeared with Díssa on his arm helping her support her leg. She have found a more suitable cane instead of the metal one used at the base. The man was a tall short cropped blond and large beard that was braided down to his chest. He looked like he could eat a Con for breakfast concluded Bumblebee to himself.

"Are you sure you do not need help with anything else?"

"Martin I will be fine." she heartily clapped the tall man on his back and supported her weight with the cane with the other. He bared his teeth into a large grin, bright grey and blue friendly eyes showing a lot of smiling wrinkles.

"Be safe little Valkyrie and don't fall on any more rakes" he gave her a hug lifting her of the ground and planted a kiss on her forehead and lowered her down. Díssa let out a startled yelped that transferred over to a giggle at the man's action.

"Say hello to Silla from me" She said waving at him as he got in his own blue Honda car and drove away. She turned to hump back towards the garden, then paused for a second, something reflected in her neighbours driveway across the street. She knew there where gone for a couple of weeks and have asked her to look out for any intruders.

For an instance her heart jumped and slowly backed up, but then relaxed into an exhale to see a yellow car with black strips exit the driveway and into her view, followed close behind by a blue motorcycle.

"Its fine its me and Bumblebee" came a familiar voice.

"You two scared the shit out me" slight strain in her voice. Her heart still felt it was locked in her throath.

"We need to keep a low profile. Optimus's orders."

Bumblebee beeped something.

"He says sorry to scare you" Arcee translated.

The woman waved it off and calmed her self a bit more down leaning on her cane.

"And your friend, also some of the few that knows about you?" Díssa wondered who the biker was as Arcee trailed agile into the driveway with Bumblebee right behind.

Arcee turned off her hologram. It made Díssa jump. That was new, but what else was new having meet alien robots doubting no one will really believe her.

"No, Sadie is not real. Do you think a motorcycle can just run without a driver?"

Díssa sighed and nodded and looked around, they where no car or people near by, she gestured to the back. There where two cars parked in the drive way, one was her grandfathers...or now hers and the other the banged up rally Impreza car parked under the small carport.

"There is more cover behind in the garden, very private" Díssa guided them.

They transformed and with ease to Díssa amazement they squeezed through the narrow way into the garden, but there where also the other way around, that is not that shielded from, yet wide enough for even Optimus get back if no one looked in that direction from a far.

To the Autobots they only saw some trees and grass and what the humans called flowers. For humans, they will be god smacked thinking they have entered a fairy tale land. Small trees surrounded the edge of the large garden a mixture of apple, cherry and elderflower. Scattered across the garden there where both flower and herbal beds some where already starting to bloom from the winters cold grasp. Scandinavian native wild flowers sprouted in a blanket of purple, yellow and white concentrated in a patch near the centre in the gardens grass.

Boxing in the garden where laid in thick branches and leaves have just recently sprung out. Later in the season it needed to be trimmed so it wouldn't overgrow.

In the far end to one side stood a greenhouse, beside it a tool-shed it where flanked to the opposite side, stood six beehives neatly in a row of three in the corner by bushes and a large tree its branches hanging over. The bees where starting to get a little active with the days getting warmer. Much to Díssa delight having checked the queen and hive have survived the harsh winter, the few that already where active gorged themselves in the gardens many flowers neatly been planted over the years to create the sweet thick golden substance. Over the years she have come here as a tradition on every spring season to help her grandfather plant flowers of all kinds for the bees to pollinate in the ever changing world. Her joking grandfather said; with no bees there would be no mead or else Ragnarok would come sooner then expected.

There where still the harvest from last seasons honey along with beewax needed to be turned into candles.

In the middle of the large garden was a round fire pit about 1½ meters in diameter, surrounding the fire pit where large round tree chunks serving as stools. One of them where carved out to look more like a chair.

"Boyfriend of yours? Arcee asked about the man from before.

"Oh Martin. He is a good friend of mine, real sweet heart and acts like he is my brother. I needed some help around the garden I couldn't do my self and talk about my involuntary injury I will be out this tournament season" Díssa said. "But I heal fast, sooner you know it, I am back whacking my team mates yellow and blue" she was making her way over the little terrace section with some wooden patio furniture.

"So what honour do I have your presence in my home?" the woman inclined sitting down on her chair with a horn of mead and flask with the clear yellow liquid on the table that she have shared with her friend from earlier.

"Optimus is out on a recon mission with Bulkhead and asked us to see if you are al right and take you back to base." explained the femme bit flat.

"As you can see I am fine, even as my movements are limited" Díssa said sitting in her chair with a black and white sheep skin placed on it, she had a good view from where she sat overlooking the garden. Her shield and spear and other equipment used for training leaned up against the entrance to the house from the garden.

Bumblebee where scouting the rest of the garden and beeped with amazement seeing so many different textures and picked up scents he was afraid it might overload his sensors, he liked the certain vibe here, it felt like a safe haven. His audios picked up a rustling noise coming from the bushes, edging carefully closer too inspect what it might be and was meet by two different sets of feline eyes starring back at him, one blue and other green.

They bolted in a blur of white and other black and grey stripped creature ran past under Bumblebee's legs darting straight for the house, they agile avoided Arcee in the process who had armed herself with her blades by reflex.

Díssa laughed seeing her two cats fleeing from the 'scary' robot. Bumblebee beeped sad.

"Its OK they can be very skittish towards new people, or ehm robots for that matter" she shrugged. Turning her head peaking inside the house, she could see from the corner of her eye where one of them hid under the table in the exterior of a terrace like dais, connected to the main part of the house. Its eyes peaked from behind a chair. Sapphire have fled further inside the house and no doubt upstairs to Díssa's bedroom and under the protective duvet.

One arme stretched and hunched over she called and cooed the feline with petting and snacks

The cat approaching very carefully, it sniffed her hand then brushed its head in with a meek meow, still wary at the two odd metal things the cat sought for comfort with its human and jumped up in her lap. Díssa smiled with giggled and ruffled her big black and white striped cats fur coat, earning purrs from the feline.

"Atta boy Shadow, they are not that scary you big furball. To think you where such a shy one ½ year ago at the shelter." smiling absent minded of a found, but also sad memory

"So you take in stray animals" Arcee had her arms crossed and impatiant.

"No, I just love animals. I am happy to give him a good loving home" She stroked the soft fur making the animal purr and stretch its legs and claws. The sounds made her smile as Shadow was happy and content bundling himself up into a furry ball, only tail was visible that swung back and forth enjoying the gentle strokes from his human food dispenser.

Bumblebee sat down cross legged peering at the little creature, the way Díssa lured it to her and jumped in her lap then to curl it self up in a bundle of fur. The sound it made made him curious to know more about Earth.

Bumblebee remembered there has been similar small beings like that back on Cybertron, but the war have wiped everything out. He was still a sparkling when it began.

He then spotted the shield and spear leaning on the chair. The shield was round and some what battered of all the hacks it had in the wood. It had a strange symbol looking like a head of snake, but he could not see where it ended or began. Pointing, followed by a little series of buzzes of questioning beeps, Arcee followed Bumblebees digit and translated his question."He asks if you are a warrior?"

Díssa shook her head. "Ehm, maybe in a sense for show, a group of friends both perform at markets and fairs with real, yet not sharp weapons. It's a bit hit with children of all ages as our shows are somewhat theatrical. It is also a growing sport, but not for everybody. It all depends from tournament to tournament where to hit and where not along with safety no one gets serious hurt other then pride and a lot of bruises. My favourite weapon is the spear, not brag but I'm the best in my troupe with that weapon." she winked and a short nod."It has some draw backs, but am working on perfecting my technique. Shame I am hindered now. I train least a couple of times per week either alone or have sparring partner using spear and sword or axe and of course shield." The woman rubbed her leg with a sad look. The yellow bot beeped something.

"He asks when you get better if you can show of your moves" Arcee translated for Bumblebee.

"We will see" Díssa nodded with a smile at Bumblebee. The answer seemed to satisfy the yellow bot seeing the optics lid up happy.

* * *

15 minutes later Díssa sat in the passenger seat of a yellow Camero with black stripes heading down the road. She have packed the most practical and essentials she could take along, like a cloak she was working on that is an order piece along along with other things she might need for later. All things neatly packed in her backpack that she have used many times in the past. It was made out a very sturdy material bought from an army outlet sale some years ago.

They where almost at the designated coordinates for ground bridge when three vehicons appeared from a street connecting the main road. They have been lurking, waiting for the bots in an ambush. Arcee and Bumblebee had no choice to speed up.

*_Hold on_* Bumblebee buzzed. Díssa have noticed the purple cars appear from behind then the seatbelt tighten itself around her. The two cars enclose themselves on the yellow car, boxing Bumblebee in. Panic welled over her, and froze not being able to do anything in her strapped position.

Bumblebee struggled to keep him self on the road as the screeching of metal on both sides as the vehicons slammed themselves against him. Díssa screamed in shock feeling the impact both cars making her head throb around.

Arcce came behind one the them with one on her tail and jumped on it making it loose traction on the road and spin out of control and onto a flock filled with sheep fleeing from the sudden metal contraption in fear. One did not like having its flock invaded, the ram lowered its head and charged head on into the already motionless purple car. Its horns struck home with a crash and just for good measure head-butted some more with the large curled horns the animals it was satisfied the threat was no more and let it be, but still a wary eye on the metal thing.

The remaining was trying hard to push Bumblebee into the ditch, but the yellow bots engines roared and speed up, doing an 180 slamming his front end in to his foes that spun and hit a lamp post on the side. The impact made the lamp post bend from the Con's metal body was more sturdy then a normal car, but the impact glitch up its sensors and systems it had to recuperate.

Driving backwards now he quickly recuperated in the same speed then turned around in one motion.

All the time he have made sure Díssas seatbelt was wrapped tight around her and she was holding on for dear life with both backpack and cane in her embrace.

Then she felt Bumblebee stopped and the door opened and seatbelt came of. That was her queue to get out. Bumblebee transformed just in time to get slammed head on by a vehicon, hurling them into the dirt the two bots wrestled for the upper hand.

Díssa scurried away far from the battle, her heart was pumping fast as she crawled on her knees and felt like the stitches on her thigh where about go up by the seams. Her instinct was to get away from the battle, gritting her teeth from the pain tears ran down her cheeks praying for it to be over.

Bumblebee kicked his opponent off, doing a quick flip and was back his pedes standing back to back with Arcee occupied with the same three vehicons from before on the road having caught up with the Autobots.

They did not see the fourth approaching Díssa. She spun around on her back hearing the thumping footsteps of a big robot.

Her terrified scream cut through the night and held her cane in a death grip up in front of her, mortified as the whirring of the armed gun came to life, aiming at almost point blank. There where no way to get out, all of her soul in horror screamed for the inevitable to happen.

It pulled the trigger.

"Díssa!" Arcee yelled running as fast her legs could to Díssa's aid, after she just finished one foe, blasting its neck cables open from her gun followed with scissor cut from her arm blades sliced, she kicked of on its chest doing a back flip in the air then landed on both feet to sprint fast towards Díssa spitting cusses then to her own shock to her very spark was to late as the vehicon shoot at the human.

Primus, no no.

Díssa's cane was glowing in a bright blue light that engulfed the human femme in a protective sphere. She was unharmed from the Cons blast who looked rather surprised its blaster didn't kill its target. He looked confused at its own blaster and then back at the human.

Díssa was surprised she was still alive, the cane glowed and shimmered slight. Instinct she pointed the now transformed arm at the vehicon that was about to take another shoot at her, but it didn't even got to pull the trigger as it got blasted from the spot. Metal clanged as it hit the ground and smoke emerged from its gaping wound, it was already dead on impact. The cane have moulded itself and embedded in her skin into a one barrel cannon, shimmering in a silver grey and two bayonets like blades mounted on each side in light blue with glinting sharp edges. It was twice as long as her lower arm a little a bit thicker then her upper arm.

She stared in shook her arm just have become.

The remaining vehicons fled with Arcee and Bumblebee chasing them off.

Bumblebee carefully walked up to to Díssa which arm still was transformed into a cannon holding it high. He beeped softly to her like he have seen her gently called to her cat. One digit stroked the back of the femmes back, but was in a state of shock staring to make wheezing noises and hiccups trying to get some air into her lungs, it only made the scouts buzzes more sad. Arcee came up having made sure the Con's where gone, she knelt beside the shaken woman. With a servo hold over the cannon guiding it down onto the ground. The femme soldier was as surprised as Bumblebee what they have just seen and evidence of the smouldering corpse of the vehicon. The blast have melted all the way into the spark chamber. No one could have survived such a blunt hit, unless being built a frame that could stand against such punishment.

Somewhere in the distance a crack of rolling thunder was heard making both bots turn their helms.

"Its OK, take it easy" Arcee crooned said softly. Still shaken and hiccups and hyperventilation showing them self in the full colours. Back in her mind reminded to take deep breath. Arcee laid a hand on the cannon carefully lowered the point downwards.

Díssa eventually calmed down using her breathing warring of the worst of the panic stricken state and the cannon disappeared, there in her hand held the cane that shimmered in a dim with light till it dissipated.

_*We better head back before more arrive*_ Bumblebee beeped picking up Díssa carefully on his arm. She was shaking, yet unharmed. He held her close to his chassis while Arcee called Ratchet for the ground bridge. He wouldn't have forgiven him self if she have...Optimus would have been very sad him self letting harm come to any humans at all that are innocent.

The ground bridge appeared and they stepped through meeting Ratchet on the other side starring at two with wide spread arms and baffled expression.

"What happen? I detected an energy surge from your location"

"Cons followed us, it was close but we drove them off" Arcee stole a glance at Díssa on Bumblebees arm. "But you are not gonna believe this"

"Is she OK?" Ratchet rushed to see the human female on Bumblebees arm.

*_She is shaken, but alive_* Bumblebee beeped sad feeling the tremors rattling through his plates coming from Díssa.

Her vision have shifted from tunnel vision to be blacked out, but appeared awake, yet did not respond making the bots very uncomfortable never dealt with a situation like this before.


	4. Chapter 3:Science vs History

**Chapter 3 Science Vs History**

_Rewrote chapter 3, same time trying to piece together the latest chapter. Rest of the chapters will get the same overhauling._

* * *

"You WHAT!" Starscream scolded the vehicons after they again fled the scene with out killing one Autobot. "Incompetent scrapheap, you better get your combat program rewired and what is that smell filling my olfactory sensors?" the vehicon in front of the Seeker was covered in mud and animal dung after it got spun out of control by the two wheeler. Even had some heavy dents on the arm getting pounded by a horned four legged earth animal.

"But Commander.." the vehicon not covered in filth, grovelled before Starscreams wrath.

"Its LORD Starscream" he growled correcting the vehicon.

"Lord Starscream, the human...its servo transformed into a cannon and shot my comrade"

"What did you say? A human, transforming its servo into a cannon, that is absurd. Humans don't posses that capability"

"But this one did"

"Bah unless you have some video feed to back it up"

"Lord Starscream you may examine my processor for the information, I do not lie"

Starscream hissed, and waved his clawed servo in annoyance. The troopers may be from a lower caste, but they where never able to lie to their masters. He ordered the vehicon to med bay and extract the video file with help from the Cortical Psychic Patch. He never been a huge fan of Shockwave, yet his invention and research have been rather use full in the Decepticon cause. But reports have it, he have been offline for years now.

Only other scientist they had at their disposal was that pompous red mech medic more who more wants to buff himself than actually be any use full around the ship. Only thing he was any use of was patching up the troops when they have been in battle or in the past when he got multiple beatings from his former master, that part he did not miss.

Pacing through the corridors of the Nemesis grumbling what to do as next step to eradicating the Autobots once and for all until Soundwave came up to him. That mech creep him out, never said anything other then from selected recordings in his mainframe. No one have heard the real sound of his voice box, rumours had it he never had one to begin with. No one, neither himself knew how Soundwave looked other that visor of his, and Knockout their medical officer refuses to give information because of some doctor and patient privacy. It is said that is visor is his face.

"What is it Soundwave?"

The audio visor of the communication officer came online showing a map and a Decepticon signal.

"Ahh you found him, perfect." his mouth plate curled up to a wolfish grin gesturing the communication officer to follow him out of the Command Deck.

* * *

Arcee and Bumblebee debriefed of the attack when Optimus and Bulkhead returned from their own mission. Not surprisingly they would encountered a Decepticon patrol waiting for them.

Optimus listened carefully at the bots tale what happened, one could feel the static in air and hear a low rumble from the large bot analysing the information that is nothing he have encountered before.

Sitting with knees up to her chin the woman was going through every train of thought of her own. She knew she could have died, feeling dreaded fear for her life, but then a voice spoke to her. She can not remember what it said, but to her it sounded like a female voice, it was foreign, yet strangely familiar.

Her entire body was engulfed by a bright blue and white light in a protective shell that saved her from the vehicons gun blast. And in front of her very eyes the cane embedded itself into her skin and changed. Clearly feeling the metal shift replacing her organic muscles till it was an extended metal cylinder. The feeling when it changed was...tingling beneath her skin.

The next thing she remember was being taken to the base and placed on the couch by Bumblebee.

His distressed beeps echoed in the distance of her mind. Tears ran down her face, body trembling all the way into her bones as being a state of shock as another panic attack evolved. She had had to get a hold on her self, or else bad things will happen.

From one day to the other she had a normal life if one might call it in the first place. By Odin's beard what is going on? Have I landed in a surreal science fiction universe beyond her wildest dreams she thought.

"I have never heard of humans be able to transform their arm into a cybertronian weapons. I have very little to none knowledge of the human bio genetics, so I do not know what to look for?" the medic said studying the details and the energy surge reading. On his screen showed a diagram of a clouded circle resembling a spiral with a vacant spot in the middle. Like an eye in the storm.

Ratchet took a scan of Díssa with his built in device, but found nothing other then her human biology, but something faint and odd appeared on his little screen.

He needed a deeper scan, yet feared of the effect of cybertronian tech with have a negative effect. It is far more advance then what the humans used and thought they might not pick up what caused her arm to transform.

Optimus nodded and looked with concern at Díssa. If it where not for Bumblebee and Arcee she might not have been alive.

The recon mission was a false lead and an ambush from the Cons. Starscream is getting desperate with rash and foolish attempts. The Prime have pondered what is he really trying to prove, by going on this rampage will be his undoing if not stopped or fall to his own delusions of grandeur.

Only Megatron could hold him in check, but he was no more after the destruction of Star Bridge that no one is close proximity could have survived the blast. It saved the Earth from domination and destruction of the undead legion conjured by Megatron.

The sacrifice was necessary, bittersweet meant they will never be able to return. Earth is now their home. He swore to protect and will do anything in his power and knowledge stored in the Matrix of Leadership that Earth will never suffer the same fate as Cybertron he to grieves for loosing in an effortless war.

Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee excused them selves and drove out of the base to pick up the children from their school, leaving the missile silo all quite. He looked to Ratchet standing mumbling something. He knew his old friend by spark, still mourning the lose of their home world, in time Ratchet will accept Earth as their new home under the whim of the US Government it thin it may be.

He rested a servo on the medics shoulder plates."I trust in your abilities old friend, you ever seem to amaze me. Díssa is clearly shaken from her experience. It will be best not want to cause her further stress" Ratchet turned his helm at his leader, did he just hear a hint of worry in the voice? He searched his leaders face plate for confirmation, his optics revealed him the truth. He nodded and started to prepare a program he hoped will help and with the limited information he had on human bio genetics, but he had to start somewhere. The large medical berth was out of the question, but he could rewrite the function to the hand held scanner so quick worked to reroute some few commands and circuits.

The medic looked to his leader with a nod he was ready and needed the patient.

His presence and aura made Díssa aware he was there before he even spoke. Or was it the careful heavy footsteps that caught her attention? She wondered how is they can have such an array of expressions like humans. The mouth lips formed a straight rim keeping an unbiased disposition, but his optics radiated worry and puzzlement.

The sensitive skin around eyes where red and puffed from her silent crying it made his spark hurt seeing her like this. He extended his arm down to her with his palm up in invitation."We need to examine you to better understand what caused the transformation. Do not worry, Ratchet will not harm you in any way."

Díssa starred at the large metallic black grey hand, she hesitated at first then looked up at the huge Autobot meeting his blue gaze, it gave her her a little mental strength to raise herself from the couch and a meek OK slipped out of her lips, letting Optimus carry her over to another section of the medics med-lab.

"This will be a first used on a human" he explained and gestured Optimus to put her down on a large crate.

Díssa clutched her sun cross pendant hanging from a thick black leather string with two amber stones on one each side. It was more for her own comfort she touched it, when feeling nervous stroking the smooth metal with one hand and the other ran her fingers through her a bit tangled long hair.

"You may have to remove that" Ratchet saw she was wearing some sort of metal around her neck. It stroke him as odd that humans had those sort of things. It must be an Earth based custom he concluded to himself and never dwelled more of the customs of Earth then his fellow team-mates.

Reluctant Díssa opened the clasp of the leather string in the back, not knowing where to put it, with out a word Optimus offered to keep it for her with a short court nod.

It was awkward as she hanged the pendant on Optimus's index finger that the stoic good hearted bot with out thought let it dangle there. He inspected the simple round band with a two lines crossing each other over the middle flanked by two polished golden and orange coloured stones reflecting in a different shades of their own hue.

Díssa felt very naked without her pendant, it is really rare she took it off apart then taking a bath or when she needed to fit a new leather string once or twice a year of the wear and tear.

"Please sit still" Ratchet said and sat the little hand-held machine to do its work hooking it up the larger scanner normally used for his... normal patients for examination and maintenance work.

Ratchet have sat the machine on the lowest setting he possible could, working on his computer console he turned it on.

Ratchet shifting his weight with the other foot mumbling as he worked with the computer connecting to the scanner. By instinct Díssa closed her eyes feeling the odd vibration of the beam penetrate her skin and into her bones it started to feel uncomfortable and rather wanted to flee from her perch. Angst of what to come invaded her mind, but there where something else in the vicinity that kept it from fleeing.

"We are almost done" she heard Ratchet said.

Using a breathing exercise she focused on her breath helped her calm down as the vibration become stronger until the machine finally quieted down and her breathing became more calm.

"All done." Ratchet said with a breath of relief seemingly there have been no damage to the human as he have feared, which was the good news. With a short nod at Optimus that he required peace and quite to analyse the data that is appearing up on his screens. The Prime complied Ratchet's silent request.

Díssa opened her eyes, she could still feel the vibrations on her skin, but when she meet the soothing blue optics sweeping the uncomfortable sensation away.

He have leaned his helm close, observing her breathing until she opened her eyes. Humans needed to breath air and oxygen to live, unlike bots uses the air to cool down systems preventing from overheating in combat or other stress either external or internal.

A subtle smile appeared on her lips "Hey" the voice was barely there. Optimus picking up the stuttered undertone on the only word she have uttered.

The ever stoic expression, but his optics reflected the truth and tone of his deep baritone voice of the sympathetic being.

It is very subtle, but it was there she was very sure that she saw a hint under the warm gaze hid a tortured soul. Having to discard the note quick when Optimus offered back her pendant, she took it with a thanks hanging it around her neck. Where it belonged.

"I am sorry to have caused discomfort towards you" he said in his usual calm tone.

"I am fine...I think" she more said to her self, brushing a finger over her pendant, feeling the metal against her skin.

She accepted his servo to lean on and expected he would carry her back on the human lounge area, but he placed her on his shoulder. Her heart jumped instinct reached out and gripped on to one of his neck cables staring down far off the ground estimated she was about 9 or 10 meters above the floor.

"I got you" he said reassuring giving her time to settle on his shoulder.

Díssa is not afraid of heights, but more surprised and annoyed giving no prior warnings of his action she felt wanted to address that humans are no inanimate dolls to play with.

In an almost death grip she held onto the cable like thing that looking to the innards of a large vehicle.

He felt her slight tremble. "Easy now" he added to reassure her with a calm rumble feeling her small hands where squeezing the semi sensitive part.

Clearing her throat, Díssa regained a part of her own voice back and eased her tight grip.

"Wow, I haven't yet realized how...big you are" slight squeaking with a gulp and bit her lower lip that was some stupid thing to say. Blood flowed to cheeks followed by the embarrassed feeling in her stomach.

"We may differ in size, but I see greatness in a small yet young race" he replied, slight moving his helm to look at her where she nestled on his shoulder. The red ginger and copper coloured hair surrounded her small frame like a shawl.

He studying her in every little detail, everything from her heart shaped face to her clothing. Sensing odd against his will the soft fabric through the natural built in sensory nodes of any cybertrionians outer armour. The clothes she have chosen to wear, a long black skirt and a simple black v neck sleeveless top with some red and white markings. He recognized the markings was what the humans called a flower, a rose to be exact.

"I want to show you the rest of the base as you are not able to walk by your self" slowly pacing through the bunkers corridors. His metal footsteps echoing against the concrete floor bouncing off the walls and floors down the hallway revealing the base was much larger then it seemed. They where underground, making the silo the best choice to hide the alien robots from prying eyes.

To the outside world, humans will only see one of many bluffs scattered across the desert landscape.

Each Autobot had their own private room or berth as he called it. Along with their energon supplies, he explained is their life force and their energon deposits on Earth is abundance, but hard to detect even by humans most advanced scanners The have survived so far with limited supplies, if not finding an alternative means which is highly unlikely.

It explains why they where fighting desperately for the first time she meet the robots. Unlike the Decepticons have more then one operating mine they are greedy, wanting all energon for them selves and in time of war all resources where precious.

While he explained the situation with eyes half closed she listening, that deep baritone voice had a soothing effect on her as well the optics as they called their eyes had a soft glow when he glanced at her. They where half way back to the main part of the base of operations when he stopped.

"Díssa?"

"Yes?" looking up, she let was strangely mesmerized by his optics letting herself be swept away in the calm blue sea of serenity.

"Where did you acquire the cane?"

She blinked a couple times and her mind slowly adjusted to reality of Optimus's question. He gave her time to answer, waiting patiently as she forming carefully the words.

"Its a family heirloom, my family had since, oh I don't we had it like forever. We suspect is made out of oak as it feels so sturdy and the craftsmanship suburb and well kept. My grandfather stated in his testament including other important memorabilia to be handed down to me, his oldest granddaughter" speaking slowly and clear in her taught British English accent that had a slight ring.

Optimus went over the meaning of her words in his processor. She have mentioned before of certain last rites. He haven't really considered the meaning until now.

"I am sorry for your lose Díssa, but I must ask of you if I may take a closer look at your cane?"

"I don't see the harm in that, as long I get it back when you are done" slight shrug.

"It wont take long, you will have it back before you depart for home" his lips slight curled up into a faint smile. Díssa returned the smile, he has such a warm smile feeling an itch to touch his face, but did not pursue thinking it might invade his personal space the large bot had or any customs these beings might have.

Recounting the times the medic bot at the base mentioned he needed space while working gods know what unfinished projects he had laying about.

"You have a nice smile, you do not smile often do you?"

"There is not much to smile about in times of war" the stern leader said and the smile faded away.

"True, but it helps keep your spirits up or else you will die from the inside. If you have something that make you smile it is worth it. No matter how small it is. That is what my mum said to me, whenever I was feeling sad and baked her famous chocolate cake just to make me feel better" she let out a small nervous giggle, it was the sweetest sound he have not heard for many millennia.

He found it beautiful as her giggle chimed lightly and pleasant in his audio receptors, what was it about her that spoke so deep into his spark? Her little laugh sounded reminding him of a time that long ago before the war torn his world apart.

She was in good mood again, a good thing in the bleakness their sad existence and tragedy of their past, Optimus had to shove the it deep back into his memory core to let him concentrate on the present and the female human and the other humans in his care.

In his Spark he knew she was a special of her kin. The Matrix of Leadership told him but gave no further clues of why?

The word goddess rung through his processor figuring out what the meaning of the word.

* * *

Sitting cross legged on the couch with the cloak in her lap, and the embroidery-frame stretching the dark fabric on the cloak and working with a red thread in contrast to the dark cloth. It helped when used a professional transfer pen highlighting the design of The Mask of Odin. It was a simple design, but scaled up to cover upper half of the cloak, just beneath the cowl.

The seams have been taken more time working for weeks, using a detailed Norse knot work its been tedious due to the design was hard enough after spending frustrating evening and nights getting the knots just right with practice cloths.

It was very rewarding and looked forward when done with this cloak and start on a new project she have been meaning to carry on.

Deep in her thoughts she was hurled out of her tranquil work, an explosion erupted making the base feel like it was the centre of an earthquake. Her heart jumped and shrieked in terror from the loud blast and was engulfed in smoke.

"DECEPTICONS" Ratchet yelled. Few moments before Ratchet and Optimus have been standing talking to each other near the ground bridge when the explosion happen.

"WE ARE UNDER ATTACK" both the bots ran toward explosion only to find Rafael and Bumblebee at the source of the blast.

"Its no attack Ratchet" the boy coughed from the smoke "Its my volcano" he coughed again, by then his model volcano collapsed in on itself with more smoke emanating from it.

"Was" Rafael disappointed at the failed experiment.

"What in the name of the Allspark is going on here?!" Ratchet gritting his teeth from yelling, optics caught Bulkhead who held a scale down model of s solar system. Miko held up a paint brush attempting to paint one of the planets squinting with an upsie when wet paint stained the floor dripping from the brush.

"Our projects are due tomorrow" Jack trying to defend with a not a big deal attitude. He was working on a motorcycle. Arcee picked up an engine exhaust pipe handing it to Jack.

"Maybe it needs one of these do hickies"

"You are a motorcycle Arcee, shouldn't you know how to built a motorcycle engine?" the teenager chuckled.

"You're human Jack, can you built me a small intestine?" she sarcastic snapped.

Díssa humped up the railing glancing down at the scene sucking her right index finger. The explosion made her accidentally prick a deep enough hole to draw blood.

The sweet taste of her blood felt on her tongue and used her saliva to trigger the blood to coagulate.

"Well you cant work on these projects in here, you're... making a mess" one could almost hear his teeth grating together.

"But the science fair is a big part of our grade" Rafael disappointed said as he have been scolded for spilling milk on the floor he did not do.

"Yeah, if Bulkhead doesn't help me with this model of our Solar System..." Miko said but got interrupted of by a partly not so amused Autobot medic.

"Ohh! What does Bulkhead know of your solar system, or Bumblebee of your volcanoes" shifting his gaze from bots to the children. Last but not least he turned to Arcee and Jack.

"Or"

"Arcee about motorcycles" Jack taking the words out of Ratchet's mouth.

"Precisely, we are not Earthlings, and they are not scientists"

"But the Autobots are their guardians Ratchet, would it hurt to learn more of Earth, by helping our young friends with their school work" Optimus interrupted Ratchets ramblings speaking in a soft tone that could calm the most rampaging bull.

"Well maybe our young friends should try learn more about Cypertron" Ratchet put in himself as a counter offer.

Why did Díssa had a feeling this was not going to end well, she looked at her finger, the blood have stopped and gently brushed it to better see the damage. It stung a bit, but not that bad, so thought it might be a good idea to take a small break and get some fresh air.

"And you Díssa, do you have any school work" Ratchet looked at her.

"Ratchet I do not go to school any more. Its been years since I graduated. I am hard working independant woman, mostly self taught with my own business that does not require a scientist expertise, unless you know how to create a 900th Viking tunic using the right historical materials and tools of that era" she tilted her head a bit and produced a hint of grin accompanied by a raised eyebrow. She amused herself having Ratchet dumb founded look at her, thou did not want to step on the bots pride.

On that notion the Autobot and their human companions returned to help on the said school projects, except for Díssa.

"You know much about Earth history" he said to her as a form of conclusion.

Casually leaning on the bannister she watched the children work on their projects and gave a slight nod at and a shrug.

"Earth has so many cultures that will take me years just to study all of them. What I do know if about my own nations history and Scandinavia as they are all linked, both good and bad."

"I would like to hear more" he was curious, still a data historian by spark, long before the war started, prior as the mantle of Prime was placed on his shoulder plates.

He thought to get in the spirit of things same with the children's guardians, to know more about Earth they have called home the last 3 years. One thing was to read another one was to apply the new knowledge and learn.

The only other close human contact was Agent Fowler and his agency and the few interactions they have encountered with the leaders of the US Government in secret they where allowed refugee on the terms keeping threats like the Decepticons and be under the radar thanks for the swift action on first contact saving many people the first they arrived.

Things have changed arubtly with the human children now under their care at the same time their old foes surfaced. And soon after, Díssa, coming from another part of the world, claiming to be originate from one of Earth's oldest nations.

"Really? Ehm where should I begin then. My grandfather was better at this then I am. He was a professor and went on many archaeological digs all over the world. He told me he was working on something important before he passed away. I was told by an old colleague of his at Roskilde Viking Museum have gone to US and Canada to last 3 years looking for evidence, hoping to confirm his thesis that Vikings have travelled souther then the digs found in Canada." she rubbed her lower arm thinking of her grandfather, having a nagging feeling crept in a corner of her conscious not knowing how to react to it.

"I am more of a story teller of the Norse Myths that a chieftain and poet from Iceland started to write down the sagas. Before that no one really wrote them down they survived by story telling in the dark nights of winter. I get calls now and then from local schools and kindergartens inviting me come tell fascinating heroic tales. Without the gory parts, thou the kiddies insist despite the parents not wanting their kids to have nightmares." there was a small glint in her eyes remembering how the third graders gobbled up the graphic story about Beowulf, not the movie version.

"I will do my best to ask the right questions and you may answer them to best of your abilities."

Their conversation got interrupted, all eyes and optics turned to at the main large computers screens.

"Exposed energon, and its on the move" Ratchet confirmed looking at the computer screen following the pattern of its destination and speed.

"And since we ain't moving it, guess who must be" Bulkhead hammering his fist together.

"Decepticons" Arcee said with a bile taste in her voice box.

"Without Megatron?" Miko glanced at the bots.

Optimus shook his head."Unfortunately Megatron's legacy will live on. As other rise to take his place. Autobots you have projects to complete. Ratchet, I may require aid." he looked at his old friend.

Ratchet felt more at home at base and not doing much field work as his old chassis may allow he was torn if should go with Optimus. He watched the smallest of the children using some sort of thin material to model his project volcano. A small glimpse he saw him self in a much younger age the first of many years to come in the field of science.

"Science fair is a big part of their grade, perhaps I am better suited to remain behind and...advice" Ratchet said with a smirk, yet a bit guilty bailing out on field duty. And Optimus knew.

"Very well, Bumblebee. Lets us see about this energon in transit."

Obeying Optimus's orders the scout nodded and they headed out. He was the best scout there was even as young for a cybertronian, pumped full of energon, eager to and prove his metal. Yet still not granted the full title warrior and soldier, but fought like a true cybertronian champion, but still a lot younger then his team mates, and there was still much for him to learn under the wing of Optimus Prime.

* * *

"During the great war, so much energon was hidden on this forsaken rock that our departed master sent some of Cypertron's greatest to guard it" Starscream twisted his long metal claws into a fist. "True warriors, now laying in stasis, waiting to be reawaken. Such folly, late in life Megatron searched distant space for warriors, rather here beneath his feet" he tasted the irony in his words, true his former master have been occupied and wasted time then rather use the most fierce warriors that served true to the Decepticon cause

Soundwave had located the warrior in question Starscream was talking about yet had trouble getting the exact location of the stasis chamber. Soundwave's visor pinged trying to get a lock on the signal they picked up earlier on the Nemesis.

"What do you mean you can't pin point his signal. I know we are close. Boost the powers to your sensors" he snarled at Soundwave. The sound of communication officers inner mechanism and built in programs heightened the performance of creating a larger field to pick up the signal and there on his visor showed a Decepticon signature signal.

"Yessss, there" the Seeker purred satisfied under his breath.

Both Decepticons transformed into their flight modes from the spot racing through the Grand Canyons many twists and turns. Both where formidable flyers and that is why he, Starscream have earned to be the head of the Decepticon Seeker Armada with some backstabbing on the way. Megatron knew of his methods, but now that his Spark is extinguish no one have dared to question Starscream being in command of the whole army and would make sure it stayed that way.

They reached the location of the signal. To the naked human eye they will see is nothing but endless rock, but to the trained Cybertronian eye there was other then just rock. They did not need to use force, as Starscream traced over the Decepticon mark with his servo, it lit up in a purple glow showing the Decepticon insignia, the rock crumpled revealing the chamber that has for countless millennia been undisturbed.

Until now.

Both hauled the large chamber out into the open with almost little effort. "Excellent Soundwave. The cube" Soundwave opened a energon cube container handing it to Starscream gripping it on the sides with his claws and inserted the cube in the stasis chambers key opening. Greedily the machine accepted the energon cube.

"The energon infusion, its working" his eyes narrowed in triumph.

The machine hummed to life, both had to shield their optics from the bright ice blue light erupted in front them. The light died out and the chamber started to open. Starscreams was over his own helm surely one of Megatrons warriors will be an excellent instrument to the Autobots demise and good morale lesson for the troops knowing not to mess with Lord Starscream.

"Awaken warrior, rise and serve your new MASTER"

The ground shook as the large green Decepticon with blood shot red optics stepped out his stasis pod. He glared down at Starscream with an ominous glare.

"Skyquake only serve ONE master" voice boomed through the canyon.

"Excellent" Starscreams deviously smiled "Your loyalty and devotion will set a fine example on the troops. No need to be timid Skyquake. You may bow" he was not afraid of the much larger mech standing in front of him.

"You failed to grasp my meaning. I am here on a mission, assigned by by my one true master. Megatron" the booming metallic growled at the smaller inferior mech.

"Yes, him. Sadly Megatron is no longer with us." Starscteam put in nonchalant.

"Impossible?" Skyquakes processor searched the smaller puny Decepticon for the truth in his words.

"Why is it so difficult to everyone to accept?" Starscream scoffed. "Skyquake. I located you. I awaken you. Thus I, Lord Starscream am now YOUR master"

This did not bold well. Skyquake have taken an oath and one did could not be broken. Starscream gasped as the Skyquake took a step growling towards him. How dare he call him self master this scrawny thing. How can he surpass the mighty Megatron?

"It has been a while Skyquake" The large Decepticon warrior glanced in the direction towards a familiar voice nearly tossing Starscream away in disgust.

"Optimus Prime, I haven't seen you since the battle of Technar. Megatron ordered me annihilate you" his red optics narrowed at the Prime spelling murder.

"That was a long time ago" Optimus approached with caution his old foe without arming himself, hoping this encounter will not end in a pointless battle.

"That might well be Prime, but my orders still stand"

"Is this ancient war still worth fighting? When so many comrades have been lost, and worlds destroyed" He looked straight at Starscream standing beside Skyquake, grinning foreboding. "If you want to be a true leader Starscream, then stray from Megatron's path and lead the Decepticons towards peace" it was a thin hope appealing reason then rather Starscream's own ego.

"I would be willing to consider a truce. If you will be willing to bow before me... Optimus Prime" The new "Lord" would never really agree to a truce mocking Optimus Primes speech.

"Again?! Bow to this" Skyquakes metal fists rammed into Starscream's chassis slamming him up the rocky wall, he quickly recovered and fled in his F-16 alt mode up to ledge where Soundwave have been recording everything, he fled as soon as the bigger mech first came out of the stasis chamber. The loyal subject of Megatron knew very well of Skyquake's strength and did not wish to stand directly in the path, instead let Starscream feel the blunt of the force.

Below them started the brawl of the two giants, one a Prime and other one of Megatron's greatest warriors.

"Bragh, what have I used of peace when I got Skyquake" the grey jet mocked.

Soundwave zoomed down on the battle unfold about now to unfold. "With some discipline he will learn to respect his new Master. And once it is known that Skyquake destroyed Optimus Prime under MY command. All Decepticons will gratefully bow to me" it is a very good knitted plan coming into view below.

Suddenly out of no where appeared that yellow pest of an Autobot scout throwing himself at the back of Skyquake who was quick to throw the smaller Autobot off with much ease.

"Do not miss a single moment Soundwave. I need visual documentation of Optimus Primes demise. For the historical records" Starscream ordered. He will surely be watching in private over and over again for his own twisted desire knowing he did the one thing Megatron never could do.

* * *

Ratchet role as advisor to the kids science project have gotten out of hand. Yet he is the bot that have the most science expertise, thou to the kids disapproval he have taken over and called it supervision.

Díssa was glad she didn't have any science projects needed 'supervision'. Her mind trailed off thinking of the scans from earlier, the bot have not uttered a word of it since. She could approach him later when he is done playing Mad Scientist.

She took some amusement of the fact letting out a small laugh how involved the robot in a satire and eerie way.

"What are you laughing at?"Arcee stood there with a servo on her hip and give the other female an accused glance. Díssa shrugged with a smile at the female Autobot. She was much smaller in comparison to the males, but her size was nothing compared to the speed Díssa have witness firsthand.

Arcee is a wary bot, keeping most to her self and mainly interacted with Jack the oldest of the three kids. If she was sure how to read humans and their behaviour, there was something that bothered the female Autobot, she could see it in the eyes or optics Díssa learned the bots eyes where referred too.

"You know well Ratchets way of advising the kids projects will only end in a bad way"

"Really, and you just assume like that?" slight raised an optic ridge as a silent agreement.

Arcee saw her chance to change the subject.

"How do you feel after...you know?" Arcee was implying about her sudden arms transformation into a cannon. Díssa looked at her right arm brushing the aegishjalmur tattoo with the other hand. It have been a strange feeling like the whim of a thought that made it transform while she held the cane.

"Ratchet ran some tests on me. He has not said anything what he found. And Optimus asked if he could take a closer look at my cane"

Before the children was picked from school Optimus stood exterminating the cane standing by his own computer station, looking like he was searching for something. He turned the cane in his large hand looking like a toothpick in the larger size, while with the other tapping on the controls through some sort of database.

Díssa spotted some glimpses of a symbol that looked oddly familiar, but only appeared for a split second before it vanished off his screen.

"What do you think he will find?" the femme bot said.

"I honestly do not know Arcee" she fidgeted with her silver pendent. Arcee zoomed in on the woman's pendent.

"What is that?"

"Hmm? Oh this?" she held her silver pendant a bit up for Arcee to take a better look at it. "Its a sun cross, an ancient symbol of the wheel of the year. There are many different variations of the symbol all four seasons, four corners of the world, north, east, south and west. My ancestors relied much on the weather and was at the mercy of the elements so basic it was also used in honouring and appealing to the gods in rituals or other celebrations. I had this pendent as long as I can remember, my Grandfather gave it too me when I was only one year old. It hang over my crib until I was old enough to wear it. Funny thing is that when my parents tried to remove it, I started to cry and not fall asleep. I see this pendant even as its pure silver metal as a protecting charm. I rarely take it off"

"If it should protect you, it could have protected you from Starscream" Arcee pointed sharply.

"Its a symbolic and spiritual meaning Arcee, not physical like just conjuring by will a force field around you"

"But what about what happen too you and that Con trying to kill you? That light or force field protected you from getting you turned into scrap metal. That is not symbolic if you ask me" Arcee said matter of fact.

"Watch a master at work" Ratchets voice rippled with pride as he excelled in the art of science and his one digit formed as a blow torch working on Rafaels project. The volcano the boy have been working on have changed form into a metal version of a volcano.

"Control freak" Miko bored said, but Díssa was not really paying attention. She found her self deep in thought what Arcee just said to her.

* * *

"We lost sight of them!" Starscram snarled, he was starting really to enjoy the battle unfold and Skyquake was getting the upper hand. The Autobots have fled deeper into the canyon with Skyquake in pursuit determined with his killer instinct and order from his former master to offline the Prime once and for all. Skyquake have required his vehicle mode in form of a human jet that appeared not long ago.

"Soundwave why aren't you tracking them?" he scolded the silent mech. "What, what is it?"

Soundwave visor showed a pinged beacon he have picked up, a faint life signal somewhere off planet.

"A second Decepticon life signal? But Skyquake is the only sleeper buried in this area?" Starscream peered at the Soundwaves visor. That can not be? He took a closer look what Soundwave showed him.

"The site of of our destroyed Star Bridge, you are not telling me that the life signal belongs to... Megatron?" his mouth plate quivered in disbelief.

"But, but... but he was MICRONS from the detonation point, nothing could have survived that blast? Your sensors must be faulty, ignore the contact, delete the coordinates" The Seeker ordered his communications officer, but Soundwave again pinged the signal once again making Starscream mentally cringe in his processor. What was he thinking?

"What am I saying? Of... of course this must be investigated. If Lord Megatron is up there. I shall bring him home" he pointed toward the horizon trying to put on a face guard as the loyal subject to Megatron he appeared to be.

"Remain here and monitor the outcome. When Skyquake snuffs Primes spark, I must bear witness" he turned and jumped of the ledge halfway to the bottom of the canyon he transformed and took off into the sky. Soundwave's gaze followed the F-16 jet scaling higher and higher til it was a small dot in the distance.

"_Must bear witness_" Soundwave used the recording of Starscreams voice, and released Laserbeak from his chassis, serving as a spy and for the Decepticon cause. He did not trust Starscream what he was going to do. Knowing Starscream will do something to prevent Megatron's return even as the signal he had picked up was very faint, yet alive. He will make sure that Starscream WILL take him back alive one way or the other.

* * *

"Have Skyquake chosen to stray from his masters path, we will not be burying him today" Optimus gazed with sadness in his spark at the smouldering wreckage that once was one the best Cybertronian warriors.

He had deeply hoped he could have avoided a confrontation, but it has been necessary. It is the least they can do and show respect even as enemies. Not many got the chance to to have a prober burial, not since the war started eons ago.

They had the upper hand do to Skyquake have not acquired a vehicle mode having lured him into a dead end in of of the canyons many twists and turns. But the victory was short lived when Agent Fowler showed up in his own jet. Optimus tried to warned off Fowler, but was too late and both had to drive as fast they could not to be hit by Skyquakes gunfire from the air after scanning the jets specifications. Were it not for Bumblebees foolish jet judo jump onto Skyquake in jet mode and ripped out the vital wires underneath the metal, making the Decepticon plummet from the sky.

They where lucky for Fowler's assistants so the scout used Fowler jet as piggyback ride and jump to safety later.

Fowler have somehow managed himself not to get shoot down as seeing Skyquake had launched several missiles after Fowler. The human luck and skill avoided getting blasted from the sky.

The young scout have been too quick and not thinking of the consequences that would have costed him his life and Optimus could have lost yet another member in the war so soon after the Cons reappearance on Earth. Arcee was still grieving. They all where, but it was hardest on her.

* * *

The groundbridge opened up and the Prime and scout walked through.

"Bumblebee needs medical attention" the scout was trying to say it was nothing, but had to get checked on his leaders orders. He had taken quite a beating from a foe much more powerful then himself when he surprised attack Skyquake only to be thrown very hard onto the rocks cliff.

Optimus was fine himself only had minor scratches on his armour, but not that deep to spill energon. No doubt Ratchet was going to make a big fuzz about it later.

"Díssa?" His optics searched for the female, but did not find her or heard her voice.

"She is topside, said she needed some air" Jack said casually. Optimus nodded and left the main room of the base. He have been wanting to tell her about his findings. He mostly feared the information will shock her, considering after so much have happened to her in a short period of time.

Invisible fingers played with the long red hair as the wind on top of the high bluff felt cool in the warm desert of the fading sun light. A much welcoming feeling the wind caress her skin, eyes closed listening with every fibre in her body, then sensed someone was coming. She turned around and watched fascinated the silos heliport pad slide open and a red and blue helmet metal figure emerged from its open gap.

The Prime scanned the area and spotted her, finding her to set on the far near the erected stone monument in remembrance of a fallen comrade.

The ground lightly shook and the sound if of metal feet crunched on the dirt and gravel rocky ground.

"Jack said you will be up here"

"I needed some air and to be a bit alone and meditate" she mellow said.

"You want to be by yourself?" the Prime watched the female sitting not to his liking a bit too close to the edge. It was a long drop down.

She looked up and smiled at him, then turned her gaze towards west. The low hanging sun gave her hair a darker copper colour giving it a slight metallic shine.

"No it is OK, I don't mind you being here" she padded the dusty ground beside her gesturing him to sit down.

Mindful of his much larger size he sat down close to her right, one arm leaned to her left side ready to catch her if she might slip and fall.

Once again she closed her eyes feeling the wind against her face, and listened.

This place was new to her then the forests, nearby beaches and fjords at home, she have never been to a desert before so was hard to tune in what kind of spirits resided here.

In the distance she heard an eagles call, opening her eyes and spotted the large bird casually soaring through the skies letting an up draft wind be caught by its massive wings span, hovering in the air as it searched for its next meal. Amazing creature, what would it feel like to be so free soaring through the sky? The ultimate escape.

She then stole a glance the Autobot leader sitting peacefully near the ledge his optics fixed on the horizon. The sun bathed him in a warm light, the light danced on the metal making him look majestic in the day's last ray of light. He was really handsome fellow and charismatic too.

Her heart fluttered and blood rushed to her cheeks thinking of him like that, but it got washed away away by spotting his arm where covered in several scratches and scorch marks on his left arm.

"You're hurt" her voice was brittle and hurt, trailing with her fingers feeling the dents and scorch marks. The stoic Prime didn't flinch from her touch, he welcomed her fingers on his metal armament. It is odd for him to think that way that a human can have such an effect on a Prime chosen to be the beacon of light and hope of his people.

"I have suffered far greater injuries in the past." he said to reassure her and the worry the small human showed towards him.

A tinge of fascination brought him to study her movements as her soft hands caressed the dented metal. She might be hindered by her own wound, but did not stop her to move and used his arm for support.

"Díssa. I have information you must know" he added in his usual deep tone of voice. He saw no reason why to hide information from her

"What Optimus?" slight warbled in her voice and looked up at the huge robot, its metal hand shifted, offering her to be lifted up so they where face to face.

"Your cane, it is not made out of Earth material. It is Cybertronian. It is a relic from my homeworld and I have yet to discover its true function. You can not see with your human optics, but there are Cybertronian symbols embedded a relation to your symbol you hold around your neck".

Her mind felt like it stalled, it was like she didn't register Optimus's words. Could it be what Arcee said to her earlier? Searching her mind for some sort of logical explanation, but with the last few days many things have happened that have shattered her own world by opening a door to another dimension.

"Ratchet have yet to analyse the results. He will come to me to discuss next course of action"

Taking a deep breath her mind eased and processed the new information slowly was starting to seep in. She felt afraid what the truth may lay for her own future, but there where no turning back now, she knew that all the way into her very soul. In the back of her mind she heard the female voice whispering, but was so low she couldn't hear what it said. Only the feeling remain in her soul someone was watching her.


	5. Chapter 4 Powers Within

**Chapter 4 Powers Within**

Re-eddited the chapter and re posted chapter 1 October 2015. Been going through them and smacked my self in the head in lack of better words. For my own benifits it feels nice to re reading parts of my own story and keep to the main story line. Getting my readers to know the OC more who she is and her own story arch mixed with the Autobots. :)

* * *

It have been a few days now since Optimus had revealed the truth about her cane.

Sitting with the artefact in the shape of a cane reserved for elderly and injured, tracing her slender fingers over its surface what she have thought was a rare kind of wood painted white.

It felt cool under her touch.

If it had been made from human hands he or she as very talented, rich detail carvings of a horse head serving as the handle and down its side a wolf with a bushy tail coiled around the shaft meeting the spread wing tip of a bird, a raven. The shaft it self was was thick enough to grasp around it with a hand. More modern canes where slimmer, but this one had a sense of ancient hidden power about hard to explain how she could sense it.

Lost in her own world, Miko poked Díssa to get her attention.

"Sorry Miko, I have drifted off yet again" Díssa said stroking one of Miko's pigtails in a motherly affection like her own mum did. Then leaned forward using the cane's handle to support her chin.

"You look so gloomy." the girl said holding a controller. "Got a new game. Wanna play against the winner?"

"Nah, not now, love. I have some things on my mind, grown up stuff" she ruffled the girls hair once more.

The base have been very quiet the last few days, yet the bots remained alert at all times for any Decepticon activity. Starscream's defeat of recruiting the Decepticon elite warrior Skyquake have failed, being much a relief according to Optimus, or else they would have been in much more danger then they already where.

Arcee and Optimus was out on patrol leaving the base quiet if you count out the children playing their video games with Bumblebee. Bulkhead watched, not daring to touch the controls he would just crush it his large hands. He was the clumsy one, of the bots, but made up in raw strength hearing the stories from Miko. Frowning at the girl, nearly have gotten her self killed cause wanting to get a sniff of the action. If not for her guardian getting her out of harms way she would have ended up in the scrapheap.

One bot had secluded him self in embarrassment to his own quarters after the failed attempt to advice the children's science project they where forced to do over again.

Díssa was feeling restless. Taking a deep breath and slowly with one hand to on the railing for support and the other the cane gripping on the handle to keep her upright.

"You need help?" Bulkhead said to be friendly. Díssa turned her heart shaped face at the bulky green bot and smiled.

"No thanks Bulkhead" she said a little strained. The green bot followed with his optics the woman's slow decent down the stairs.

"So where you going?" he asked.

"I just want to stretch my legs a bit I'll be back before you know it" she said on her way down one step at a time. She have both taken some painkillers and the antibiotics for the day, or else she wouldn't be able to move at all. That bastard of a Decepticon's claw had nearly penetrated one of the major arteries, thanking the gods for being alive none the less.

June Darby, the nurse and mother to Jack checking in almost every day too see how she is doing and to change the bandages. Mild scolding her patient to take it easy made Díssa rolled her eyes in frustration of the limitation and the nurse constant worry about her.

With the time difference between Nevada and the US its hard to tell. It was late afternoon, but back home in little kingdom of Denmark it was morning nearing midday. When Optimus picked her up she managed to get a little nap from the ½ hour drive to the ground bridge point.

Her inner clock have been turned upside down, and with constant injection from the Prime she should remain much as possible at the base it have created tenstion and frustration from the woman it hurt her pride and self perseverance.

The three children where or was finished with their school homework, for Díssa her work with needle and thread and selling homemade produce was a way of life if not for some period of times the nearby established tailor boutique offered her work when they themselves where overwhelmed with work orders to fix damaged or ripped clothing that needed a solid and skill hands to patch up. It was a steady income, just knew when and where with the seasons.

Those where rather trivial day to day questions, but other things occupied her mind.

What did Optimus mean about her cane was not human in origin? Would she accept the answers? What happened the other day overwhelmed her mind scarcely believe it really did happen.

"Good luck with that" he green bot mumbled scratching his head. Unknowing she was in truth was going to find Ratchet.

He watched the red haired femme so much calm and serene then his charge Miko that has a more reckless behaviour, but such a small human girl loved hearing his stories when he was a Wrecker back on Cybertron. And he gladly told her nerve crumpling stories that enthralled the girl and everyone around stood long enough to stay and listen. He may be big and can thrash any about, but was gentle robotic giant with a soft spark for his charge.

As predicted, Díssa found Ratchet in his own quarters. Some similarities that the bots liked privacy just like humans.

There was a smaller door way in the right corner for humans. Maybe she should knock, it would be rather rude not to.

A few minutes of silence Díssa had her doubts if either Ratchet have heard or ignored the knock. She knocked again by using her cane that produced a metallic echo and rattle on the garage like doors. Swallowing a nervous lump in her throath, it might not have been a good idea after all to disturb Ratchet, what ever he was doing could be of importance. Seconds felt like an eternity standing there, then a gruffed annoyed voice came from the other side "Yes?"

She exhaled in relief and slowly opened the door and closed it behind her. Ratchet had his back turned to her. She quickly took a scan of the room only to see the large stretched out slap sat in an angle. Looked similar to the ones in the corner of med lab.

Ratchet sat at a constructed large sized table and compensated using a large crate as a stool. He was hunched over one of many projects he worked on.

He turned around, surprised too see the adult female here in his private quarters. At least she had the decency to knock, something Miko the nuisance never could comprehend in her tiny organic processor. She would just have come blazing not regarding prober manners of privacy. At least Díssa knew the etiquette. It took him a few nano clicks to realize why she graced him her presence.

"You are here for the test results"

"Its been a few days now, so just figured..." she shrugged nervously standing near the bots foot that easily just could step on her if she was a bug.

The blue optics of the medics followed her up limping walk up to his pedes then picked her of the floor and let her self get of on her own on the table. She mumbled a thanks by his act, he was not that gracious as the Prime getting caught off guard. Must be the same way her cats felt like when getting snatched up with no warning.

At least now she had a better view of the tables containing various neatly stacked tools suitable for mechanic purposes, wrenches and welding torches of different sizes, some was even the size of herself, and other tools she couldn't find the right word for.

"Don't touch" he gruff said. She threw up her arm that she didn't support with the cane.

"Hey I was only looking OK" she answered back at the grouchy robot. Ratchet looked at the female puzzled. He shrugged his rotator cuffs before returning to his work repairing a fine edged cutter being the victim of Bulkheads careless feet. Minutes went by in silence. Díssa sat with her legs over the tables edge, watching in silence the medic work, waiting patiently.

Finishing the repairs and hanged on the wall along with other tools.

Tapping on his personal datapad synced with the main computer quick found the datafiles he needed going over once again samples and scans.

Highly puzzled why she was able to transform her hand from organic matter into cybertronian metallic matter is way beyond any human technology he thought as primitive. Never the less he is determined to find the answer. Taking the account she is not a bot.

Being a bot of science his mantra was to check every little variable and double check twice over before submitting in the medical records.

"OK maybe I shouldn't be here in the first place" Díssa felt nervous.

Ratchet removed his gaze from his microscope. He haven't paid much attention since the first day of arrival of the human female. She was clad in a black long-sleeve blouse adorned dark red polka dots, simple knee long black skirt and long thick heeled military styled boots. Her ginger red hair was sat up in a lazy bun.

Nervously at the bot staring at her, she coughed uneasy looking away and removed the hairpin that held her long hair in place. Feeling relief letting her hair down, its been in there most of the day.

When ever Díssa felt nervous she sat curling her fingers around her hair, biting her lower lip still feeling insecure before the Autobot finally spoke.

"You really want to know before I haven't yet done a full report of my findings? How can you possible understand" the Autobot medic peered down at the woman. She blinked and turned her heart shaped toward Ratchet, it took him by surprise that her human optics pierced right through him as she narrowed her eyes with a hurt and angry glare.

"Ratchet I am not as stupid as you may think I am, so get off your high horse. In the back my head I know I could have died, but here I am fine and dandy in lack of better words?" she snapped at him. Díssa hated when people think they are better then others. Surely not a bot from another world should tell her otherwise.

Ratchet regarded her words, gesturing his servo with a circular motion as to wipe away a reprimand reserved for the other bots.

"Very well. In short it seems your human neural circuity is covered with nanites, tiny bots working on a molecular level. They can be programmed to do one task at a time. It could explain your sudden transformation. But yours seems to have more then one primary program installed. They are far more advance what my expertise is allowed. I doubt your human medics could pick up the nanites at all" choosing his words carefully then coming up with a long list no human had the understanding of.

"I am sorry neural what?"

Ratchet furrowed his face plate searching through his processor for the right human term.

"Nerve system. And the nanites, they move very rabidly. They resides in your central processor, your human also carry a unique energon signature, similar concept for bots and cons, but unheard for humans" Ratchet observed Díssa soaking in his words and continued "It puzzles me when I know you are with Optimus I can not pick up your signal, but it was briefly detected during my scans" he contemplated this fact. Then he eyed the woman's pendant. Díssa followed Ratchet's gaze down to her pendant.

"What?! You are seriously telling me..?" she clutched her fingers around her beloved pendant.

"A theory Díssa, please remove it for just a few moments" She did as he was told. To make sure, Ratchet shifted the human jewellery to the other side of the table before opening his scanner he had installed in his arm. He was silent concentrating on data before him.

"My theory was correct, when you wear it, your signal is cloaked, just like our Autobot sigils cloaks us from Decepticons." he moved in very close at the female. "It is safe to assume your pendant as you call it, is cybertronian manufactured. Where did you get it?"

"My...my grandfather gave it to me when I was still a baby" stumped that the bot have moved in so close scrutinizing her.

She stared right back into his ice blue optics and what she saw, she was not prepared for. There was much pain and suffering behind them, but his face didn't reveal it keeping the professional demeanour. How is she able to read a robots eyes like that like she can read humans? It is either a curse or a blessing she, most of the times it have given her headaches when she was not prepared gazing into the eyes of others.

Closing her eyes and rubbing her templates yet more information rushed to her brain and to settle what Ratchet have now revealed. Her mind finally calmed down, blinking she spotted something from the corner of the eye. Didn't she close the door?

"Jack!?"

The boy was busted. Ratchet turned following Díssa's eyes towards the door.

Jack have also noticed beside Bulkhead, Díssa have taken her leave from the main area and decided to follow after her. Keeping a safe distance watching her enter the private quarters belonging to Ratchet. Pondering what she wanted from the Autobot medic he peaked through the human sized door.

"Oh for the love of Primus" The volume of Ratchets voice made her jump and almost fell of the table if not gripping her free hands on the edge from the shock.

"You gotta work on those ninja skills" chuckling amused.

It might be a good time to leave the Autobot alone, he had enough of human encounters for the day.

Slow steady pace given the limitations of a given injury Jack and Díssa made their way back.

* * *

"How much did you hear?" she stopped and looked him. She was not much taller then the teenager and estimated he might grow some taller with age.

"Ehm yeah. I didn't mean to eavesdrop in like that." rubbing the back of his head.

"Next time knock" she smiled heartily at Jack. Díssa reasoned with herself of the new information revealed to her. None other then Optimus, Ratchet, Arcee and Bumblebee knows about her transformation. Leaving poor Bulkhead as the only bot out the loop, but he might accidentally say something too Miko, they shared everything together.

"What is this transformation Ratchet talked about and nanites in your brain?" Jack asked and well aware to be out of hearing range from Miko. She could be such a pain in the butt, yet liked her for having a strong mind. Yet she still didn't understand when to shut up. It was like didn't have a filter between her brain and mouth.

"Arcee didn't tell you?"

Jack shook his head.

Díssa eyed her right arm. "OK then, when Arcee and Bumblebee picked me up we where attacked by those Con guys. One wanted to kill me. I could not get away and thought it was the end of my life, until..." she searched her mind to form the right set of words."I felt the will to survive and somehow what Arcee told me I was engulfed in a force field" she balanced herself on her healthy leg using the cane as the did that afternoon on the attack. "next thing I knew, before my very eyes, my cane, this cane merged with my arm became a weapon. And I killed the vehicon with one shoot". She lowered the cane.

Jack mouth stood open. He couldn't believe what he just heard. The way she told it was collected and calm.

"But..but how? Can you do it again?" he looked at her questioning. Díssa tugged on her shoulders

"I do not know Jack, maybe I can, maybe not, but I remember something, in the back of my head I heard a voice, it was like someone was protecting me from harm and to retaliate on my attacker for a good reason. But Jack, swear you wont say anything, I have a feeling the less others know and what Optimus told me the Decepticons would take advantage. It is better to keep it a secret" she stared right into the teenage boys eyes. The before friendly eyes pierced right through him in a grave glare. It took him a couple of minutes before he formed a sentence.

She was right, the less who knew the better.

"I swear by God" he finally said. Díssa's steeled eyes eased up and took on her usual serene green and blue shade that before had a more darker hue when she looked him straight into his eyes, and into his very soul. Padding Jack on the back the two resumed their slow trek back to the main part of the base.

She picked up a book size of a brick, one of the classics science fiction novels ever to be published, Dune by Frank Herbert. She slumped down on the couch putting on her earphones and started the play list on her Blackberry tablet she have created when reading science fiction. It enhanced her perception as eyes danced over the surface of the written word. She loved her Sennheiser earphones and made her able to zone into another world while she read.

Getting interrupted while reading a long passage, feeling the vibrations of the ground bridge being activated. She shoved the headphones down, hanging around her neck like an oversized necklace too see the two bots over her shoulders emerge from their patrol mission.

A pleasant feeling in her stomach watching Optimus Prime's long and confident strides and optics sweeping over the interior.

Ratchet have returned from his fortress of solitude and stood talking with the Optimus. The two old friends exchanged some words to each other. Optimus head turned his attention towards the humans.

With a gulp Díssa realised her eyes have stared like a teenage girl on her crush, quickly looked flabbergasted away with a low repressed squeaked she pretended she was still reading her book. And hoped no one have noticed her little embarrassed scene, she tugged her legs up for her book to rest on the knees. She found it hard to resume from her reading and mentally slapped herself for her eyes have been lingered a bit too long on the Autobot leader.

She was lucky, Optimus didn't pick up those actions only saw she is reading an earth based book. She have mentioned it earlier when he picked her up from her home. She classified the book as a classic novel for science fiction and first planetary ecology novel on a grand scale. Taking note of the large black and grey earphones could have been mistaken for bots audio receptors on the design. In the back of his central processor he couldn't help to imagine how she might have looked like if she was a Cybertronian with red as main colour scheme.

He turned his attention back to Ratchet that stood and looked bothered about something. Seeing his leader once again had his gaze turned at their newest additions of humans he grumbled and beckoned Optimus to follow him. Bulkhead and Bumblebee got ready to head out as it where their turn on patrol duty.

* * *

Like a sentinel parked silently on the other side of her house.

The narrow dirt road where reserved for tractors or other farm vehicles that came now and then, using the small stretch as a short cut to the fields laying behind the stables now being used for storage grandfather Egon have gathered over the years. About 50 years ago this farm produced milk from the brown reddish coloured jersey cow being very common at the time.

Over the years and former owners of the farm have managed to live of the land, since grandfather Egon and his then wife Gerta bought it, they transformed the garden into their own paradise and used the vegetable garden and small orchard on a regular basis.

Díssa soaked in the afternoons rays of the sun gleaming through the thin clouds. She could smell in the air salt and washed up seaweed in the wind that came in from the ocean nearby. She then broke the silence.

"You know Optimus, it is not that I don't like having you around, but I can take care of myself. And if Ratchet says is true my unique energy signature what he called can not be detected while I wear my pendent the Con's can't find me."

In honest truth she liked having the Prime around and he was a very good listener. In a manner of speaking, her grandfathers house have always been safe from unwanted guests ever since her childhood.

It have been her home away from home and had her very own room she could play and grow. Even as adult she made a big effort to visit and take care of the garden when possible.

She and her little sister had a lot of fun exploring the forests and groves nearby attached to the part of the run down farmland. They had a lot of adventures and little games in the magical kingdoms created over the years by her grandfather and grandmother at the time. Divorced around the time she was 6 years old. Never gotten an explanation why.

Her sister and husband came now and then to visit with their two 4 year old twins. It have been a while since they last visited. The two twins, a girl and a boy squealing in delight finding hidden treasures in the many small alcoves of the big garden.

She will soon see them again for the funeral rite of their grandfather Egon. The four years old toddlers, a bit of small terrorists her sister's husband Jesper called them in jest. Her sister Ophelia could not have chosen a better man to marry, thou was not happy his family insisted they get married in a church. Her sister never really showed much interest in the Ways of Old like Díssa herself, yet had to respect her decision so she could have her fairytale wedding of her choice.

"Your safety is among many of my priorities." the Prime flatly said. "What Ratchet have revealed to you, may be only be the first signs of what we yet have come to understand. As now you hold two artefacts from Cybertron. Your grandfather must have given you them for a reason."

Díssa clenched her fist around her pendant. It is still a mystery why she now holds two different sets of what the bots call relics from their own home world. Did grandfather Egon knew about it? And how? The eccentric archaeologist kept much of his work to himself, he was very meticulous with his studies.

"I wish you could have waited until I had arrived back from the mission before approaching Ratchet" Optimus said. Díssa smiled and gently patted the cab.

"I will Optimus, till next time, I promise"

A large delivery truck pulled up the drive way to the house and a plump man with a baseball greeted the woman near the semi truck. Díssa eyed the man up and down. He was from the UPS delivery company.

"Díssa Ravn Ragnersdóttir" the man asked holding a clipboard.

"Y...yes that is me" she answered she pushed herself off the front bender of the semi truck

"Sign here please" he held out the his clipboard, She took it and signed it. The UPS man walked over too his truck and opened the hatch in the back. Before she knew of it the USP man and his partner started to haul out a car from the trucks trailer.

She almost fainted. A black faded Ford Mustang 69, the very same one she recognized from the pictures in her grandfathers private study. When the delivery men was done, they handed her the keys to the car and had to sign yet again for a letter that came with the delivery.

"Oh before we go, we have orders to tell you the car is gift from your grandfather"

"What?" in bewilderment she stared at the USP man. He only shrugged and turned to get in his truck of to next delivery of the day.

As the truck drove away leaving her alone with the large red truck with the keys to an American car and a letter in the other. Putting the keys in her pants pockets and opened the letter. She produced another key with a key-chain attached within the envelop. The key-chain was shaped as 50's car model and said Motel, but no other reference was revealed.

"OK this day gets just more strange" she thought with a tremble.

Not long after the delivery her mother and father arrived. Díssa was still sitting on the front bender of the Optimus's vehicle mode. She have felt faint hearted and puzzled that out of the blue, and beyond the grave a present just shows up on her doorstep.

Optimus observed the scene unfold. He concluded these humans are her parent's. Jack only had his mother June Darby, but they have never uttered a word about the male who sired the boy. Díssa said she was having guests, her own parents to help with some practical preparations of her grandfathers soon pagan funeral rite the coming week and to start to pack things of her grandfather belongings she didn't have use of.

He was taken a back by the sadness in her voice while explaining. Many things reminded her of her grandfather and it was a process of grief she was going through. There he have wished he could have given her a reassuring touch as the caring Prime he was, yet rarely showed such emotion. He have started to care for her more then he should. This worried him greatly debating with himself of the dilemma. Was it wrong to care more for one living being then any of his team, and Ratchet he held in high regard.

"Hey sweety you OK?" her mum coaxed her to be more coherent. She was a plump, page cut, and coloured dark brown haired woman with many smiling wrinkles on her face. A head shorter then her oldest daughter.

"Hey ain't...grandfather Egon's car?" a tall bald man, his eyes was a mixture of stern and good hearted nature.

Díssa finally found the words, she have been speechless since the delivery men came with the car.

"Yeah dad, its the same one on the fotos" She was still holding the key in her hand. "The delivery guys who came with said...it was a gift from granddad. But no letter came along with it, only this key" She showed them the key attached to the keychain. "And it ain't my birthday"

"That is odd" the bald man shrugged gazing the black Ford Mustang. "Well now you have three cars in the drive way."

Argh dammit. She mentally face slapped herself. If it weren't enough expansive owning one car, let alone three would surely bankrupt cause because of all the different taxes that goes along with it. Her father read her mind.

"You could always sell them, and for the American muscle car if you intend to keep it you can file it at the FDM as a veteran car I can help you with that"

"Thanks dad. Yeah I know, I have been meaning to sell the Impreza seeing granddad's great idea of that rally racing is not going to happen. I haven't gotten around to it just yet, its been chaotic for me the last few days" That was the honest truth. Her dad nodded and then looked at the semi truck where she was still sitting on the front bender.

"And what about the truck, are you a truck driver now?" her dad asked looking at the fairly large semi truck. She have forgotten all about Optimus, and mentally reminded herself it was just a truck. She quickly had rehearsed in her mind many times about why the large semi truck was there.

"Oh this, its a friend's, I let him park it here while he out somewhere, he comes and goes when he likes too, sometimes he comes in for a cup of coffee or just drives off with out warning. He is a bit strange, but at least not some maniac psychopath" she let out a nervous giggle and with her free hand gently brushed her hand over the side of the engine.

Optimus responded her touch, vibrating underneath her palm, quickly flustered removed her hand. Did he just do same the same way, first time they meet when she only thought it was a semi truck. At that time she thought it was imagination and under the influence of alcohol, this time she is sober.

"Pretty neat truck your friend has, I think its a Peterbilt. Your friend got good taste, thou could take more care of it, just look all those scratches" her father said helping his daughter up. Díssa supported herself with the cane, quickly stole a glance towards the truck. The 'scratches' came from the latest scuffle with the decepticon Skyquake. The bot assured they will heal explaining a set of nanobots where working to patch them up and the scratches where supercial.

"Hows your thigh?" her mother asked interrupted her train of thought and strange growing set of emotions.

"Fine, its healing and taking my medications as the doctor ordered me too" she said licking her lips.

"Well you should be more careful next time you go out on a drinking binge, it amazed me you even got home if you say you got that drunk" her dad said while opening the trunk of the light blueish Skoda Fabia.

"DAD, come on, like YOU haven't yourself been on a drinking binge. Grandad told me once how you wobbled about in Sweden and feel asleep in a canoe. with NO ores stranded in the middle of the stream."

"Oh no he told you that story?" the bald older man glared at his daughter "Don't get too sassy young lady" placing his hands on the hips and tapping the his foot, steeled eyes narrowed at her. His smiled widend into a grin and let out a load roaring laugh. His wife stared at her husband and then rolled her eyes. Díssa's father Ragner had her there, she thought for he had popped a fuse and would have gotten scolded.

"You two stop it for now, and help me get the groceries" Díssa's mum Elsa ordered the two. "And I will make my favourite chocolate cake, I owe you that sweetheart"

"Oh mum your the best" she hugged the plum woman heartedly planting a kiss on her mums cheek. "Can I help carry something?"

"No, you do not, now get in and make some coffee, I am thirsting for a least one cup" Her mum waving of while her husband hauled out grocery bags from the trunk of their little car.

"Yes ma'am." Díssa made a soldier salute and limped towards the house. Before entering and out of sight she looked straight at Optimus, feeling embarrassed at the little family scene and then retreated into the house.

In honest from Optimus view studied with fascination at the humans exchanged pleasantries between each other. It have been a relief for him other then constant awareness of a possible Decepticon strike could happen any minute.

The humans have a great gift for compassion even as strange to him the acts between this family Díssa have called it. A concept he wished to dig deeper in what it meant.

Everything have been very tense since the Decepticons first reappeared few weeks ago out of no where threatening to doom this world, and they barely saved. And wishes no credit for their deeds other then wished rid Earth from the Decepticon stain. War is never pleasant it have formed the last of the Primes to the present day.

His mind drifted back to her. Her small hands warmed and reached deep into his Sparkchamber from the outer layers of his metal armour. Being no stranger of humans at times regarded him as only a semi truck and the feel of their skin was no match for Díssa's own touch.

He presumed I could be because of the nanites in her human genome system, enhanced with the artefacts that is in her possession in time will reveal their true nature.

His mediations got interrupted by a white feline jumping up onto his hood and curled itself into a furry ball. Sapphire loved to find warm places and the truck provided just for her needs as the sun have warmed up the hood to a pleasant temperature suiting the felines requrements.

Not long after her playmate Shadow invited himself licking her ears and cuddled up beside Sapphire. She did no

From the kitchen window Díssa spotted her two cats on the hood of Optimus's vehicle mode. It was both funny, but also sweet that he did nothing too scare them off. It gave her mental strength of the task at hand sorting out her grandfather's personal stuff.

* * *

Weekend finally came. Díssa have somehow convinced the stoic Prime to allow too take her Ford Mustang car back to base. Her excuse needed something diverse to do then thr more delicate embroidery or tailoring work by hand.

Her father have inspected the Mustang and have instructed her its best she get it to a prober workshop for it too be fixed up with better tools laying about in the tool-shed.

He knew his daughter is smart woman, being an old mechanic he have taught her a thing or two about engines. He said it was not rocket science once one figured out how it worked taking it apart.

Ratchet have been against her taking such a thing into base, he feared it might have been a Con in disguise. She agreed to let him scan it to make the medic happy and got the all clear. The grouchy medic offered an apologise to help her.

"Ohh no Ratchet, not even if Ragnarok rains down on us. I will not let you touch my car. This is not some school project" she waved the tiny wrench without knowing she imitating Ratchet's use of threatening to throw wrenches at his fellow bots. Bumblebee and Bulkhead held down their laughed until Ratchet was out of hearing range.

Clad in a blue overalls, hood of the car have been taken of for her better to take a look at the engine. Her father borrowed her an old manual laying about on same model of car. He had a habit collecting such manuscripts before the internet was invented. Many of its pages still smeared and faint residue of oil, the contents could still be read as she studied it vigorously.

She needed to unfasten the bolts that held the engine in place before using a special crane to hoist it out its compartment and have already chained it to the small crane. There where not much else one likely will find in a regular car repair shop, so made due with that she had to her disposal with jack Darby lending her his own toolbox.

She was right when taking a look under the car that the gearbox needed to be switched out with a new one. On their way to the ground bridge drop off point she have been glad it didn't break down. It screeched horrible every time she switches the manual gears and hope dear Gods it will last until reaching the base.

"You should be resting your injury Díssa" the Prime said. Standing in the doorway observing carefully.

"Yes yes I know, but I hate sitting still. I will rest when I feel it going to be too much. I promise" going about her work taking in inch by inch of the engine compartment.

Taking note, she have been steadfast and saw the reason in her words. As long she was at base she wouldn't be in danger.

Respecting she had other needs then the children in the Autobots care and not constant needed being watched. He stood long enough observing her work with much interest and to make sure she didn't injure herself before heading back to the main part of the base.

Bulkheads deep thumping metal footsteps and saw him appear outside her garage carrying something interrupted her in middle of her work.

"Hey Bulkhead, what is that?" she asked.

"We found a little souvenir while me and Bee where in Antarctica" the bot said as he carried the large thing down the hallway to one of many storage units, it was still frozen and already to started too leak a bit while melting. She shrugged and went about her work before Bulkhead popped his large head in.

"Whats ya doing?"

"Giving it some tender love and care" she said while balancing her self and with a tight grip and groan loosen up a bolt that almost didn't budge. It was a good idea she have taken the time to take of the hood or else she would have banged her head right up into it.

"Need help?" the friendly robot said. She pondered about his query. His reputation for breaking things then fixing made her a little anxious. She have already attached a chain so it would'nt fall down to the floor once she removed the bolts holding it in place.

"Ehm actually yeah, can you hold the chain?" Bulkhead did as told holding the chain for Díssa that found the last bolt to unscrew it. Gritting her teeth and cursed in Danish the bolt was tight and rusted in place. She found some oil lubricant in the toolbox and greased the bolt. It worked and the engine was finally free.

"Oh could you put over by the blanket"

"Will do" she was impressed Bulkheads wide size and was very careful not to step on anything placing the old V8 engine on a folded out blanket beside the car. That last bolt was nasty and concluded to herself she needed a break. Her arms hurt just by tugging the damn thing.

"Thanks Bulkhead" she smiled at the bot rubbing her arms.

"No problem" he said and walked back to the main room of the base.

* * *

Not pleased with Ratchet's treatment Bulkhead ripping of the cables from his chassis.

"I told you you Doc, we are fine" standing up only to be pushed down by the medic.

"The only way to be certain you are fine Bulkhead, is to endure standard defrosting procedure. You know prolonged exposure to subzero can cause permanent system damage" Ratchet glanced dismayed at his patient

Bulkhead was defeated by Ratchet. Bumblebee the younger bot knew as well the risk if they have stayed any longer in the freezing cold.

Bumblebee beeped and waved at Díssa emerging from corridor, her face was a bit greased up by some oil. She have tied the upper part of her over alls around her waist and underneath wore an army green top with letters spelling Armed And Dangerous. Hair smoothed back in a pony tail, the long red hair swayed back and forth as she walked.

*_She is here early*_ Bee beeped.

"Yeah she is working on the car she hauled in" Bulkhead said.

"Hey guys" she chimed at the bots producing her sweet smile, Bumblebee chirped what she guessed was a hello. "Looks like I am not the only one taking a break" noticing Bulkhead and Bumblebee had cables from a machine beside them attached to their chassis's.

"They are getting defrosted Díssa, if not like I told Bulkhead he would suffer system damage if not treated" Ratchet said.

"Oh hope nothing serious?"

"Precaution and treatment on any damage caused in such low temperatures. Ratchet is doing what he can to ensure our healths" Optimus explained.

She could need a bit rest now as settling herself on the couch letting out a long sigh. She needed this. Only thing missing was ice cold cold beer.

"Ratchet, have your learned anything more about our Arctic find?" Optimus inquired about the pod Bulkhead and Ratchet discovered.

"Not yet, the pod can't be opened while its frozen solid" Ratchet said. They needed to wait till it melted before examining its interior.

It was Arcee and Optimus turn to head out through the ground bridge, yet waited on Ratchet request analysing the effects from the two other bots.

"Arcee and I will search for any clues which might explain the origin of our Arctic find" Optimus said. Ratchet was holding a scanner he was programming to alarm the two making their Autobot symbols blink blue.

"Only to your sensors sound. Remember once your core temperature drops into the blue zone, system failure aren't likely. They are eminent" Ratchet face grew grim. He had his duty to keep his team alive and have been programmed as his CPU cortex at his own choosing, even as his patients can be like unruly sparklings.

Díssa had a little well earned nap in the meantime. Bulkhead and Bumblebee took first leave as soon as they where released from the claws of the medic. Díssa didn't head back right away and just sat with the manual studying it in detail. She was really hyped wanted to take it apart and learn everything in detail you couldn't learn about on a piece of paper, but she needed to be sure.

The sound of an engine enhanced through the road leading outside of the base stole Ratchet's attention. To his dismay Bulkhead and Bumblebee had the children with them.

"Missed us Doc bot" Miko's head popped out out Bulkheads car door. Ratchet gritted his dentals seeing the children this early of the day at the base.

"Shouldn't they be at school?"

"On a Saturday? We have the whole weekend off. Spending it with you" Miko knew how to grind Ratchet's gears.

"I wasn't expecting to carpool. What gives Arcee" Jack asked his guardian standing next to the open ground bridge.

"Tac team Jack, its my turn for exploration duty" Arcee said.

"Ahh too bad, its a beautiful day for a ride. Wouldn't you feel guilty leaving me indoors" he smug looked at his guardian.

"Arctic exploration" The femmebot had her hands on her hip plates and looked more serious giving her hips a slight bob too the side.

"Indoors where its warm" cold never suited Jack and haven't thought to bring his jacket along. Hearing the word Arctic the small boy Rafael was stunned and walked up the Optimus and Arcee.

"The Arctic, I have always wanted to be see snow" the boys eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"I would invite you to join Rafael, but the conditions are too extreme, even for we Autobots" Optimus said to the boy

"I understand" the brown haired boy smiled. The way Optimus addressed Rafael with a soft spoken voice caught Díssa's attention. She was overwhelmed to hear what next the great Autobot leader almost made her cry it was really sweet.

"But...I will bring you back a snowball" Optimus had swiped his battle mask on when he spoke before going through the ground bridge. She swore she could see almost see a smile beneath the mask. Rafael got excited from Optimus's promise and bounced up the stairs. It was so innocent and sweet making Díssa see the Prime in a whole new light.

"Hey Díssa, whats the getup, another costume party?" Miko poked her.

"No hun, I am playing mechanic and rather dirty one." With a coy smirk she launched out at the teenage pig tailed girl with her oil greased arms. Miko squealed recoiled from the sudden attack.

Bulkhead chuckled at the two females and their antics, but Ratchet was not amused groaned at the humans, not another Miko clone he thought. Then the controls to the ground bridge malfunctioned that gained his attention.

Bumblebee suggested for what they where going to do is to play video game walking up too the children and woman chasing after Miko around the coffee table.

"Video game tournament, last one standing winds" Rafeal bounced around before settling on the couch. Yet the bots where not going to be playing right now as Ratchet was calling for them.

"_Sorry Doc wants us" _Bumblebee beeped. Rafael was about too grab the controller while waving at his guarding smiling, but Miko snatched it in front of him. She coaxed Jack to play against him. She knew she was good and could beat him and Díssa if you she decided to play. She have been ultra training since their last match. Jack wasn't that in to it at first.

"Ohh scared of loosing to a giiiirl" Miko teased waving the controller in his face. Jack sighed, damm she can be annoying and went along with it.

"Bring it" he said and grabbed the controller.

"No mercy" Miko challenged.

Without taking account for Rafeal, Miko just snatched the controller in front of the boy.

"Hey Raf, you want to take on Miko for me?" offering the controller. He avoided to scold Miko and rather wanted to see his friend smile.

"Nah I have stuff to do" he jumped off the couch. Díssa sensed Rafael's poisture it made her feel sad. Being youngest and smallest in his family and easy overlooked.

Bumblebee was not that seeing how the yellow bot acted around Rafael. A brother that looked out for his younger brother.

No wonder as only the human could understand the sweet yellow bots chirps and beeps other then his fellow team mates. He would do anything to protect Rafael, she have seen him fight like a warrior and heard what how he ripped out the vital fuel pump lines of Skyquake, while still in the air.

Ratchet smacked the controls in frustrations to the ground bridge. It short circuited just as the Arcee and Optimus got to the other side. He cursed to himself the Earth technology and missed having cybertronian tech at his disposal.

"You can't boss us around, just because the Boss is out" Bulkhead said.

Still mild pounding the control panel, Ratchet's voice was focused on getting the ground bridge to work again. The sooner the better.

"I need some heavy lifting, the ground bridge is down"

*_What? What about Arcee and Optimus?* _Bumblebee beeped.

"Arcee and Optimus made it through just fine" Ratchet reasoned with the scout "its bringing them back I am more concerned about. Now remove those panels. Chop chop."

Díssa decided her self to get back to the garage, she is rather eager to take a better look at the engine and expect what rest of the car needs to be replaced if it could not be salvaged.

Her thigh has been healing really good considering its a week ago she sustained the injury. She could walk with out the cane, but standing too long took some strain putting to much weight on it. She haven't given much thought until now, could it be the nanites Ratchet spoke about days earlier they had more then one function for her transformation, like healing? She thought back too all the bruises and cuts she have endured over the years and healed faster then others people.

Fidgeting with getting the fuel injection part out she heard a voice come from the corridor. Looking up from her work was Rafael all alone in his own little world.

Díssa let out a chuckle, yet sad no one played with him. She threw her tool careless in the toolbox and walked or hump the best she could.

The boy looked up from his imagination.

"Hey, sorry to disturb you" he said. He quickly glanced the car in the garage. Díssa looked over her shoulder.

"No problem hun, it can wait, what are you playing? Can I play too?" she smiled at the hispanic boy.

"Arctic exploration. But you are a grown up?" Rafael was baffled.

"Hah maybe, but no one have told me to grow up. I am the fun auntie in my family" she winked. Rafael smile grew and resumed his pretend world holding hands in front of him. She pretended herself holding up her arm from the imaginary snow and ice cold wind.

Rounding a corridor they heard a clanging noise. Both looked got startled looking at each other then scanned the area what that sound was. From the corner they spotted a bolt rolled that was the cause of the noise. Rafael picked it up. Díssa looked about she thought she heard something, but couldn't determine what it was. It sounded like skittering feet.

"Hello?" Raf unease said adjusting his glasses. He backed away and yelled out scared tripping over something. Díssa quickly came to the boys rescue and both got surprised to see in front of them a little metallic creature with a large head, big purple eyes and four limps serving as its legs. The little thing looked inquisitively at Rafael tilting its head and blinked a couple of times with its large purple optic like eyes.

The little thing came skittering up to Rafeal who laughed nervelessly.

"What is that thing?" Díssa said.

"I don't know. Where did you come from?" he addressed the little creature.

"It sure looks cute, like a puppy" Díssa said. Rafael got up as the little creature seems to study the boy with interest.

"The Autobot's didn't say anything about pets" Raf said. The little pet moved a few inches closer towards Raf looking like it wanted something. Rafael had put the bolt in his pocket and took it out.

"You wanna play fetch?" that seems to encourage their new little friend making Díssa giggle as it jumped up and down and round around in a circling. Raf threw the bolt as long as he could and their new friend ran to get the bolt.

"Good boy, go get it" Raf was excited. Díssa smiled and placed a hand on her hip, but her smile turned into a gasp. The little thing caught the bolt and it buzzed starting to eat the bolt.

"No, don't eat that! You are gonna choke" Raf worried at his new little friend. But then it just turned around and ran back to Raf. "Or not?". It brushed itself affectionately up against Raf's pant leg.

"Well that is convenient, I wonder if it can eat rusty metal, less to throw out. I wonder if he likes a rusty old gearbox" Díssa chuckled.

"Hey lets ask the others why we haven't seen them around base. Why do they hide them?" Raf said, but Díssa only shrugged and both went on their way back to the main part of the base.

What Díssa and Rafael didn't see was the faulty wiring sticking out from one of the many panels of the base's wall, like its been either ripped apart or eaten.

On they way back the lights flickered, odd Díssa thought to herself, might be some power failure. She have heard many times Ratchet have complained about human technology and had to do what he could work with. Yet his brilliance have managed to convert several equipment to serve the bots needs. He might be grouchy, but Optimus had faith in his capability to use the minimal resources at their his disposal.

Ratchet crouched over the grid to the ground bridge control mumbling to himself holding an enlarge electronic chip. It looked like it have been chewed on. More power failures set in as the light flickered on and off. He had to pin point what could be the fault, in the past had some issued with rats they have gotten rid of, but this did not look like earth rats teeth.

"Hey guys, look what we found" Raf called out to the others. Ratchet furrowed his faceplate looked up.

"We are busy" he snapped at the boy, but then screaming recoiling back. Bumblebee and Bulkhead did the same arming their weapons systems.

"Hey hey, what's with you guys" Miko and Jack stood in between the bots and Rafael and Díssa who was confused why such large robot where afraid.

"Scraplet, SCRAPLET" Bulkhead yelled in panic.

"Whats a scraplet" Rafael asked. Shivering Ratchet answered the boys question.

"The most dangerous vermin ever to crawl on the face of Cybertron" he gritted his dentals staring at the scraplet in Rafaels arms.

"This?"Are you kidding me? Jack short laughed and comical retreat.

"Your giant robots. Scrappy here is...tiny" Miko said trying to make them come to their senses. Bulkhead was still panicking.

"You have no idea the damage that tiny thing can do" he backed up a few steps getting as much distance he could from the scraplet.

"Ahh, but he wouldn't hurt anything" Raf scratched the head on the scraplet that was wakening up from its happy daze in the boys arms.

"Yeah its only one, how much can one do? Just some training will do and..." Díssa stopped her self in mid sentence as the scraplet jumped from Rafaels arms its jaw wide open buzzing away running straight towards the bots dodging their gun blasts. It reached Bumblebee and started to munch its way through. Bumblebee beeping cries and panic fought to get it off and finally did launching it away from his the prone position. The scraplet recovered quickly and was about to jump attack again when a crowbar slammed on its head. Rafael was horrified to see his best friend Bumblebee getting eating alive and had to take action. He rained down the metal crowbar several times before Jack stopped him

"Easy there killer"

"Wow I didn't see that coming" Miko said. Raf ran over to Bumblebee.

"I am sorry Bee"

*_Don't be sorry Raf* _the bot beeped.

"Is he gonna be OK?" Raf asked distressed in concern of his friend.

"Only a mesh wound. He will live" Ratchet said, examining the yellow bots wounds and tone reassured the boy.

Díssa stood frozen in shock.

"Now do you believe me? All scraplets do is to dismantle machinery and eat anything metal they eat anything metal, especially living metal" Bulkhead said.

"Well bug squash, game over, right?"

Ratchet shaked his helm.

"No, when it comes to scraplets there is never just one. And I fear I know how they got in here"

* * *

It was bad, they found the pod chewed open from within. Too be exact its a scraplet trap meant for the things to be trapped and got ejected aeons ago, yet winded up on Earth's Arctic well away from any humans until the bots took the pod back to base.

They have tried to contact Arcee and Optimus, but scraplets have gotten into the communication system as well along with ground bridge and power malfunction. Things looked really grim. They have to somehow get rid of the pests one way or the other.

"I say we bug out here and let them keep it" said Bulkhead wanting to get away from the things.

*Y_eah_* Bumblebee agreed.

"Evacuation is NOT an option" Ratchet glared at the bots. "If we don't get the ground bridge back online stat, Optimus and Arcee will perish."

Díssa felt like a knife went through her heart by Ratchet cold hard fact. They had to act fast, each bot teaming up with their human partner. Bulkhead and Bumblebee where not keen going on a "bug hunt" Miko so gingerly have called it. Their metal rattle thinking of the many scraplets loose at base.

Jack and Díssa stayed behind with Ratchet to fix the circuits for the ground bridge.

"Hows it going back there?" Jack asked Ratchet. Díssa and Jack where pacing back and forth keeping their eyes open for any scraplets. Ratchet frowned and examined carefully going through he did it right, but stumped something was wrong.

"I have repaired the damaged conductor, and rerouted the central conduits but the ground bridge still won't receive power" frustrated slammed his servo into the floor.

Jack caught something from the corner of his eye and looked up. Several scraplets hung from the wall like flies and then took off hovering in air and more where coming.

"WOAH. They fly? You never said they could fly" Jack yelled as a swarm of scraplets targeted the Autobot medic with much hunger. Sputtering in pain and panic on the ground faced with many scraplets on him trashing about idea came too his mind still in panic. From corner of his optic he caught sight of a red cylinder. Jack and Díssa where hitting the scraplets with a crowbar, desperate to keep the things of Ratchet. Díssa swiped as many scraplets she could with both might and precisions crying out a fierce battle cry.

"The fire extinguisher!" Ratchet cried out. Jack ran after it and turned the foam against the scraplets. It had an effect, the sudden temperature shift aimed at the vermin made them drop dead.

The skirmish was over and few scraplets retreated, but only long enough before fresh metal appeared for them. The remaining bots and humans regrouped after their ordeal in the corridors with their share of scraplets.

"Ratchet get the patch kit we are leaking energon...WOAH!" Bulkhead didn't even got to finish his sentence.

More scraplets relentless and rained down on the bots, they screamed in panic getting eating alive. A fierce wild battle cry came from Díssa like a wolfs growl, furiously lashed out at every scraplet, but more kept coming, yet she fought them off like a berserker. They seemed endless, she wanted to protect her new friends, and get Optimus and Arcee back and praying in her mind to her Gods just to hold on a little longer.

Then a voice was heard from her mind. It spoke to hear clearly this time; _Go with the flow, feel the energy._ With that and cane in one hand she swung in and arch around her and raises it high up, feeling from within the same energy that appeared first time her armed transformed. From her inner eye she formed a symbol as the energy pattern acknowledge the command. Energy pattern coursed through her like her own blood pumping in her veins.

Deep within she felt jolt of energy burst through and into her nerves and muscles. The cane changed form.

The world around her slowed down, a twist with her hand aiming the tip down into the surface sending out out a ripple of energy creating a shock wave aimed for the metal pests. Many got thrown off the bots and scurried away from the cold energy blast, some feel to the ground dead on impact. The rest retreated. Heart pumping fast she raised her gaze at the bots and the children.

"Díssa...?" Jack's mouth stood open.

"By the All Spark" Ratchet's said in pure disbelief.

In the midst of the it all was Díssa her body pulsated from the force of energy that have streamed through her body. Her mind have been set on protecting her new friends from the metallic menace that was devouring them. She stood knelt down and held the shaft leaning her weight on it. It glowed vivid blue and white emanating the powers between her and her new weapon. She looked up. They gasp seeing her eyes where glowing bright like any Autobot. One could barely see her irises in the glow.

For once Miko was lost of words. Standing up and jerked the weapon from the ground with ease, she glanced at her new weapon. The shaft itself was about two heads taller then Díssa and extended into the spearhead diamond shape. It still held the three animals as ornaments, horse, raven and wolf.

"By Odin's beard" she exclaimed looking puzzled what before was her cane. The speartip gleamed like a torch. _Shape the energy_ she heard the woman voice whisper too her. What have seem seconds to others, it felt like minuets for her.

"SWEET" Miko giddy yelled

"Miko!, not the time" Jack scolded her as he was going through the remaining scraplets with fire extinguisher."We got ehm all?"

"Hardly, "Ratchet said picking up more scraplets down corridor in the back with his audio receptots. "These where just scouts"

*_Argh man_* Bumblebee giving a distressed defeated bleep.

"So eh...rest of them know we are in here" Bulkhead cowered in fear.

"If we allow our self to become their next meal. Optimus and Arcee will never make it home" the medic bot said. If the situation was not bad enough he made it worse. "We must get the ground bridge operational" he looked at at the humans.

"Then we can use it to send the scraplets anywhere on the planet" Raf said.

"Why not back to the Arctic?" Jack said.

"We already know they don't do cold" Díssa said taking up Jacks train of thoughts. Being calm in the light of things of the display she have shown did scare her. They are in the middle of a crisis so their thoughts should be focused on how to get rid of the pests. Her eyes still glowing.

"Sweet one stop shopping" Miko said with a sparkle in her eye for getting rid of the pests.

Ratchet calculating was talking to himself of their next course of action.

"Given the body mass of the scraplets, sub zero temperature should freeze them on contacts. So think Ratchet, think. If the ground bridge is still down. There must be...a breach in energon fuel line"

The yellow bots attempted to get up, been have been rendered impaired by the many bites from the scraplets falling down again with a tired buzz.

"Ugh, if we weren't breaching, one of us can get back over there and fix it" Bulkhead groaned.

"Where do we fine it" Jack asked. The four humans stood stoic waiting their instructions.

* * *

Pacing back and forth with her new weapon in her hands watching over the bots for any new scraplets appearing out of no where. With an open palm she felt the balance of the staff. Taking a few practice swings and jabs, it felt much like her own spear at home. Good balance, like it was made for her.

"Díssa? Are you certain you can do it again?" Bulkhead asked.

"Yes" the woman's voice was confident. She studied her new ability and program in her inner eye, having her other senses alert for more scraplets. It came natural to her.

The green symbols indicated she could access them, but saw many grey ones not letting her allow access. For now she concentrated the task at hand waiting for the kids to patch up the leaking fuel line breach.

The bots where discussing how to lure the scraplets out once they get the ground bridge operational.

"We will need bait" Ratchet.

"Where are we going to get bait? The scraplets already helped themselves to everything in here" Bulkhead said furiously. Few moments later an air went got trusted open and the scraplets poured out from there.

Díssa gripped with both hands her spear shaft accessing her interface and made the spearhead appear on the shaft.

"Ratchet. All systems go" Jack yelled running in to the main part of the base. With a groan Ratchet reached for the lever.

"Ground bridge...activated" slamming head first into he ground and succeeded to pull the lever to the ground bridge.

This was it, the scraplets can just try, Díssa's inner Viking was ready. She swung the spear around like she did before and slammed the head of the spear into the ground concentrating on the program she have accessed with in her. _Shape the energy_ The voice said to her. She created a forcefield surrounding the bots. One of them limped out of the protective circle she have created.

"BULKHEAD, get back" she yelled at the green bot. But he had other ideas. The mention before of luring the scraplets gave him the idea. If Optimus and Arcee got through first the scraplets will never leave.

"Ready for the main course" he waved at the scraplets. It took only one to notice and the rest followed the juicy fat robot through the ground bridge. And all of them hopefully disappeared through the ground bridge. Díssa deactivated her shield staring at the green vortex.

All remaining in base held their breath until three Autobots appear from the ground bridge. Arcee steadied herself against her leader, both looked awful humping in as their gears and wires where almost frozen in the joints, but they where alive followed by Bulkhead.

With a sigh of relief Díssa slumped down on her knees holding the spear. Her eyes have returned to her natural state blue and green colouration. She felt depleted, but most of all her heart kept her awake too see Arcee and especially Optimus alive.

Not long after all bots and humans where in the medbay. Ratchet instructed the humans first aid on the Autobots.

"Perhaps you should get some rest old friend, you saved quiet a few lives today" Optimus said.

There where not enough medical berths for them all and Optimus have offered Arcee his, he sat with his back to the wall. Large cables attached to his chassis for the defrosting process needed more time then usual after how long they have been in the freezing cold.

"It, was not all my doing" the old bot smiled at humans. "We where just fortune that this infestation happened, on a Saturday"

"Our human friends might be small, but they are strong" with those words they got interrupted by Miko's screams.

"Scraplet?!" Jack and Rafael stood ready with a crowbar and metal pipe.

"Spider! Is it on me.." panicked screaming trying to get the spider off her which was just a tiny little thing. It skittered away scared from the larger things in the room.

"Did she just scream like a little girl" Bulkhead said. Even Optimus found the behaviour out of girls norm.

"I am sorry I forgot your snowball Rafael, but given the circumstances there was not much of a choice" he said remembering his promise "Maybe next time, for now we must all rest from our ordeal."

"That is Ok" the boy said shoving his glasses back on the ridge of hos noose.

"Tell you what, you come visit me when weather reports promised the first signs of snow where I live in Denmark. The first snowfall is very magical when the white powder covers the landscape" Díssa said kneeling down to his eye level using her before cane as leverage.

"But winter is months away" he said.

"Yes, but the wait is worth it, I even throw in some hot cocoa" she smiled at the boy, his face lit up and nodded returning to his computer still monitoring the vital signs of the bots.

Her body was tired, but mind got that little boost seeing the boys happy smile. The energy she had unleashed just to protect the bots from the scraplets was powerful just that the second time burst depleted. Dizziness overwhelm the woman standing up a little to fast feet, legs wobbled and was about to fall if not for Optimus stretched out his arm and caught her with his palm.

"Thanks" she tiredly said. Leaning her head against the large hand. Strange it gave a feeling being safe.

Arcee studied the two as she lied on the stasis berth, many of her systems where frozen and would take longer time to get her defrosted. A hint of remorse came too her spark and remembered Cliffjumper, her old partner. The way that chatterbox have warmed up the rigid warrior femmbot. A very few bots did that too her, even Tailgate an old partner.

"Arcee?" Jacks voice caught through her train of thought. The teenager was concerned about his guardian. The thought of her two former partners faded from her processor and focused on Jack, her charge.

Gotta admit he showed much spark in a crisis situation. For being his guardian, the tough femmebot gained a level of respect for the teenager.

"I am ok Jack, just need some rest, can go that ride after" she said with a smile on her lips. Arcee's eyes gazed at her leader and the human female. Optimus optics locked on red haired female blissfully fallen asleep.

Arcee blinked a couple of times then looked up at the ceiling before a welcomed recharge setting finally kicked in, she needed it badly after what they have endured. After this, a little joyride stretching her wheels after a warm shower and oil change in her joints was just what the femme needed.

"Ratchet, I believe there is more then meets the eye for this human." he spoke in a quiet tone addressing the medic sitting next to him. He didn't want disturb her after Ratchet recounted the events.

"I admit Optimus I have never seen any like it. If I am correct the answer lies within nanites that resides in her human neural circuity." Optimus nodded at Ratchet's theory. The veteran medic gazed down on the now sleeping woman curled up in the palm.

Ratchet own CPU went on full thinking of every theory he can come up with for Díssa powers. It could not just happen over night. Resting his servo on his chin deep in thought.

"You can ponder of it later old friend. Must I order you too take a rest" Optimus said to his old friend. Ratchet smirked and shrugged leaning back and tried to shut of the part of his processor for logic and switch over to power down mode.

Surely needed after today's events is all over.


	6. Chapter 5 Spirituel Comfort

**Spiritual Comfort chapter 5**

Rewrote mistakes that fits for future referances of the story :) enjoy

* * *

**"**Ratchet, dammit, I am fine" Díssa tried to wave the medic bot off her, but to no prevail. It have been nearly half a day since the purge of scraplets, starting to get late as the base been constant swept for any vermins, only spiders and a few mice. Lucky so far none have been found. The pests havw a hive mind, when one detected a source of food the rest followed.

Optimus was stilled hooked up to the defrosting device taking more time cause of large size. Rest of the bots including Ratchet himself have patched up their armour and recovering slowly from the many bite wounds and dents caused by the infestation. Optimus listened while Ratchet made his examinations.

"I have to be certain what happened Díssa" he said, boosting his scanner in the arm and data showed up on the screen beside him."Hmm it seems the nanites in your human system is evolving from the last scan. The dormant have become active. Something must have triggered them to come online" Ratchet rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "It could explains that your injury is almost healed. They are repairing as we speak your organic tissue same way nanobots repair injuries on bots on their own"

"Rad, Díssa is some sort of superhuman. And the way you swung the stick around...awesoooome" Miko as always hyped. Ratchet chose to ignore the girl fully concentrating his efforts on his console.

"I have taken the liberty coding in your energy signature, but still need to examine your pendant if I can get past the cloaking device it holds."

Díssa felt reluctant to take off her pendant, but the look on his face plate was persistent she had no choice to comply. She felt naked without it as she handed the silver pendant to the Autobot medic.

"How are you feeling?" Optimus asked the woman. She looked up. His voice genuine with concern and politeness about. A little distracted, her face showed a smile and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"To be honest, I feel all right. I bit soar thou. Mentally its like after a good hard days training with my mates or when we are out performing on market fairs or tournaments."

"I see, you said told me your friends and you train in the arts of swordsmanship"

"Don't forget axe, shields and other weapons the Vikings had at their disposal. They where a harsh folk and defended their home and farms with what they had in their homes. Women and children alike when old enough could defend themselves while the men where a way. Grandfather told me that in England there have been discovered a large grave-site with a decent number of woman buried with their weapons and other personal belongings. A clear testament that women fought beside the men on equal terms as well the scattered written accounts at the time suggested female amongst the warriors"

She glanced at the spear resting up the wall beside Optimus. He followed her gaze.

"I'm the best in my troupe fighting with the spear and shield. If loose my shield I can fight without it, if I loose my spear I have a back up axe in my belt. Its hard to get close when your opponent got a long pointy stick. The spear is of the oldest known weapons in Earth history. Mainly used for hunting and defending" she explained and reached out for it, she felt a small pulsing energy against her palm as her fingers closed around the shaft.

"How long have you been in training" Optimus inquired watching how she handled the spear in those few steps of dance and swings. To him, she looked similar to a warrior, confident in her skills with the weapon being a part of her own body. Her moments fluid like a dance and same time raw power.

"About 3 years, especially after..." she interrupted her self, it took a great deal of self control not letting her slip into the darkness again. "I suppose there isn't a place for humans to clean themselves? Like a shower area"

It did no go unnoticed of Díssa's sudden change of subject by Optimus. She was troubled by something that have happended. A part of him felt sorry for her.

"The wash racks we use are next to the human showers." Ratchet said concentrating with various scanners at work and on screen an up scaled version of the Díssa's pendant.

* * *

She found the wash racks with ease. It was nothing like going to a regular car wash. These wash racks where usually used for Earth based vehicles and other large machinery needed to be cleansed from dirt or radiation. The Autobots have modified to their needs and accesses the human bathroom plumbing by knocking down the wall leaving the human bathroom wide open. They are not that keen having cold water splashing on their vital joints.

Like humans they like a more moderate temperature, but can still endure climate changes better then human, but like many other living things and machines never really mix with extreme cold and the other way around. Díssa herself was a Northerner, yet knew the dangers for a human being in the cold all to long, its more the season changes her body is more adapted too.

Arcee was no where too be found, leaving the woman all alone.

She tried a few taps, but no water came out, to her dismay only ones working was right beside the knocked down wall and in full view from hallway. Sighing she took the chance and got out of her oil stained and sweaty clothes. She kinda wishes there where some sort of shower curtains, al-thou grateful no one was around to see her strip of her clothes.

The water cascaded down her nude body. She took her time just feeling the warm liquid caress and massage her tired muscles and skin. With a hand leaned up on the wall and other to gently brushed over the stitches.

Odd to think it have only been two weeks since Starscream used her his personal voodoo doll.

She thought back on all the tournaments and training sessions. She had come home bruised home the early stages since she joined the fight troupe. But have healed fast to get back in the fight. The men have warned her it was going to be hard even with protection, but disregarded their warnings. Could these nanites Ratchet talked about have been active for years without her knowing it, and why did her doctors not detect them? Or simple did not knew what to look for?

Smiling at the many times in the ring fought like a savage wolf hell bent on revenge, but had the grace of a valkyrie. She always felt alive clad in her Viking fight suit, spear in one hand and shield in the other. Controversial of the modern world thought of the brutality, thou had its therapeutic methods added the passion letting history come to life.

The troupe have been larger once, but some members have broken of due to disagreement with the requirements and no women allowed. Why should a sport only be for men only? So it came to pass when she joined the new troupe, she found deep friendship and support, most of all respect fighting hard to get where she was now.

Her sparring partner Rolf would be thrilled, that she is able to participate in the upcoming melee combat tournament after all. But was way behind her normal training schedule.

Rolf her very best friend, he may look skinny, but he is strong and can knock any man down twice his own size. He is the brother she never had who always looked out for her. When she got drunk and couldn't make sense of her self, he'll let her sleep in his bed or tent so no one will take advantage in her drunken stupor.

Rolf have been the brother in arms when she most needed it in her life. She would never trade him for another or compromise their friendship. She have known a lot of people over the years, some friends disconnected from her life, when Rolf entered her life they where on the same broadband, not as possible lovers, but an understanding friendship blossomed from the pair few would understand how it came to be.

Sighing letting the water massage her neck reflecting the events from the last two weeks. Admitting to her self it was both scary now knowing an alien civil war battling on Earth's soil, one faction wanted to protect and the other to destroy.

Like the stories from the sagas and myths around the world. Good versus Evil. But nothing is black and white.

Her mind trailed to the Autobot leader, his calm demeanour had a soothing affect on all even when Ratchet looked like he was going explode a gasket, Optimus had him calm down with a glance or few words uttered in a solid tone of voice hard to describe.

She have seen the other bot's look up to him with respect. He carried him self with much dignity and nobility, yet Díssa could sense there is a burden hidden underneath hardened surface.

Her heart overwhelmed with a sorrowful feeling and could not help to shed a tear.

Optimus mild thumping metal pedes steps came down from the corridor towards the wash racks. He have finally gotten the all clear system functional from Ratchet. Joints felt stiff and would take some time to get them fully operational. Arcee might still be there. Between Autobots there are no taboo sharing same shower space with another, no matter relations. As mechs where large and bulky most couldn't reach the places in the back needed to be cleansed. Femmes where more agile, thou needed the same help the spots they couldn't do.

Arcee was no where to be seen.

Díssa's back was turned to the Autobot, water and steam enveloped the small human. Through the hot mist of the water, Optimus eyed markings covering most her backside. A black image of a tree extending its branches over her shoulders and roots down her lower half. In the middle of the trees trunk was the same symbol as her pendant surrounding with detailed work that should look like the trees bark converting it with the roots and branches. Taking a step forward she turned and gave a shriek, fondling for her towel wrapping it around her soak filled body.

Optimus stood clueless to what transpired those few nano clicks. Then it occurred to him and turned around giving her privacy. Humans do not only cover up their bodies to protect them against the shifting elements, there was also a social aspect. Cybertronians had no concept of nakedness the closest would be their protoform or Spark.

"I am sorry to have startled you" he said unaffected by the situation.

Shaken, Díssa hurried to dry herself off and find her dry clothes from her bag. Her face was blushing in both embarrassment and anger for the Autobot leader just stood there like some pervert.

"That was very rude" poorly attempting to disguise a rizing anger getting the best of her.

"I temporarily forgot about Earth customs" the Prime said still with his back turn to her. Díssa hastened dried and dressed herself in a simple black knee long dress with long sleeves and slide her feet into some simple black converse shoes. She weighed Optimus's words in her mind and shook hear head with a sigh.

"Right...of course." shaken uttered Díssa said and took the little long way around into the corridor where the large bot stood. Face red stumbling right into the large foot. Optimus stood still not daring to move. Being distracted barely took note where she headed and stumbling into his foot.

By Odin, when will she learn to watch her step and how could she miss something that big.

The big bot stood still still, she could feel his optics. Shame and embarrassed not being aware of her surroundings. She dared not to look up, panic settled in and turned to flee in quick steps, hair still wet, leaving droplets on the floor. Almost rounding a corner she stopped and took a deep breath, shoulders sagged a bit.

In hindsight that was kinda funny was happened so she turned her head to glance at the at the large red and blue Autobot who have not budged from the spot.

Then turned and marching back to the main part of the base chocking down a laughing fit covering her face as soon she was out of sight.

Humans are indeed peculiar, the Prime thought to himself. Then made a mental note to learn more about human behaviour due to they deviated much from one to another and had great potential of becoming something more then they are, given the right push in the direction.

* * *

Looking at the gathering Díssa took note how many have known her grandfather that came in respect for his much wished send off. Even her grandmother who did not believe in the Old Ways as being a devout Christian. She was here in respect of her ex husband.

No one really noticed a smaller blue motorcycle and a large red semi truck hidden observing the gathering of humans around the ancient stone monument on top of a smaller hill. They where conveniently hid in between thick vegetation, trees and bushed at the flanked one side of the stone mound.

The where stones set like a long ship amongst the base of the earth mound facing west and east. The stones was decorated with several bouquet of flowers the humans have brought with them in respect for the departed. In the middle stood a one large stone surrounded by a sea of people hushing the children that did not like standing still or could keep their voices down.

The closet family members of the departed stood at the inner circle marked on the ground with grain as a sun-cross. Outside the sun-cross stood four torches one in each marking the four corners of the world: North, East, South and West.

Díssa was garbed in her ceremonial Viking dress, a white apron dress over a regal blue under dress. The seams detailed in white designed knots by a friend who was far more skilled then she was. Her cloak a very dark grey, on the rim of the hood white soft rabbit fur. Around her waist a belt attached her own ceremonial mead horn, and a leather pouch decorated with the Valknut. The straps on white apron where attached two bronze brooches connecting each other with colourful glass pearls and amber stones. She looked like a graceful Queen, head held high and in respect holding a wooden urn cupped in her hands.

The earthly remains of Egon Wagnersen

An older man with large bushy white eyebrows and friendly eyes spoke out towards the crowd. He wore himself a richly detailed covered tunic in more earthly colours and brown breeches. Ip was one of Egon's closest friends and was like the an uncle towards Díssa, he loved her and taught her the Ways of Old and been his apprentice before granting the full title of Gydje. He have taught her well. This was very hard on the woman he knew it, but it needed to be done as was Egon's wishes.

"We are gathered her today to say our final goodbyes and wish farewell to Egon Wagnersen. The Gods have claimed him, but we do not weep. He have done many things in life that will echo through the ages. He dedicated his life of the study of our ancestors and sought to understand how they thought. Like Odin the Wanderer, he travelled the land and sea seeking wisdom. He have touched every one around here with his larger then life being, he will be missed, but remembered for who he was" the man's voice boomed cut clear through the rustle of leaves in the wind.

He nodded to Díssa that placed the wooden urn on a miniature scaled Viking longboat. Her gaze swept over the inner gathering of the circle and walked clock wise around the large stone while holding the small longboat. Each family member and friends of the inner circle said some few words of farewell in respect for the departed. Her parents, her little sister and two children hugging on to their mother and husband beside her, her grandmother, her two uncles and their wives, and her many cousins. All grandchildren where adults living their own lives, many of them have never taken the great interest in the Ways of Old. But came none the less to say their own goodbuys.

Each held a rose in their hand, not bought from a flower shop. Freshly caught same day from the garden of roses Egon have cared for when he was alive.

Finishing the full circle she placed the longboat on a tanned coloured sheep skin beside a mead horn, a Thors hammer silver pendant a pair of glasses, tobacco pipe and a bottle of mead.

Ip started the fire in the cast iron fire pit bowl resting on the top of the stone in the middle as Díssa knelled down picking up the mead horn and the bottle of mead filling the horn.

She then spoke with a crystal clear voice that carried in the wind for all to hear, even the two Autobot's parked near by.

"As the eldest granddaughter...I Díssa Ravn Ragnerdortir thank you all, it lights my heart to so many faces Grandfather Egon has known. with a heavy heart for so many familiar faces in honour of our beloved friend and family member. Grandfather Egon knew the importance not only in our Nordic countries to preserve nature and ancient monuments either by land or sea.

He travelled the world to understand the importance to learn about the past was his passion in life, but made time for his children and grandchildren as well strangers seeking a warm bed and healing wounds of the needed. As the havamal describes:

_Fire he needs who with frozen knees, has come from the cold without; food and clothes must the farer have, the man from the mountains come. _

_Water and towels and welcoming speech, should he find who comes, to the feast; if renown he would get, and again be greeted, wisely and well must he act."_

She took a moment to her self raising her head looking at the sky, it will be raining soon feeling the static in the air as forecasts said it would. Lowering her gaze, the crowd silently awaited her next actions.

"These two verses describes Egon the best, he was not only polite, but greeted every soul with open arms any who was in need into his home where one could find much needed rest and comfort from the rest of the world." She held the filled mead horn in front of her raising it above her head.

"I will miss you greatly and your crazy antics, the Norns have spun your faith, but your legacy will go on in blood and spirit. HAIL." with those words she drank from the mead horn, the pagans outside the circle roared;"HAIL" shaking the air

Díssa passed the horn to her father. Before the main ceremony have begun they have been instructed what to do before entering the circkle. The mead horned passed and every one said their farewell to the old man and until it reached Ip his old friend.

"Egon you have meant a lot to me, we are brothers in arms and save a seat for me at the table when I join you one day" raising the mead horn over his head bellowing a hail followed by the pagans outside of the stone circle joined in unison. With the last mead in the horn was given to the spirits living at the ancient stone circle as a thanks. Díssa knelled to pick up the wooden longship to place in the fire that where burning bright. To make sure she threw one more log in before one by one feeding the rest of her grandfathers material belongings to the flames.

"Sir...?" the blue motorcycle radioed the red truck.

"Yes Arcee?"

"Is there a reason why you brought me along to this human arrangement?" There where a few minutes of silence as they observed the scene unfold on top of the earthen mound. They communicated through their radio links not to draw unwanted attention from other humans.

"Díssa herself have requested you will be here and oversee the ritual" the Prime only said stumping the two wheeler.

Ip the Gode was holding a shaman drum with a black raven painted he started to play in slow rhythmic pace. A woman's started to sing first in old Norse and then in Danish.

_Deyr fé,_

_deyja frændr,_

_deyr sjálfr et sama;_

_ek veit einn,_

_at aldri deyr:_

_dómr um dauðan hvern_

Cattle die,

kinsmen die

you yourself die;

I know one thing

which never dies:

the judgement of a dead man's life

Arcee was taking a back by Díssa's melodic voice. It was almost to much for the two wheeler to bear, her voice had a pleasant silvery tone singing the verses over and over again accompanied by the deeper males tone. It struck her nerve circuits and had to get out there leaving the Prime observing the rest of the ritual.

Arcee was still grieving and have not fully processed the information of Cliffjumper's death. When Díssa inquired about the stone monument on top of the base and heard the story of Cliffjumper and especially how close the two where.

She saw it her heart asking her Gods to welcome the spirit of Cliffjumper amongst them.

* * *

Holding a small pouch in her hands it was her first rune set she have created with help from her grandfather. She found it fitting to sacrifice the wooden carved runes that her grandfather could enjoy in the afterlife either in Valhalla or Folkvang of whom of the Gods have claimed him as their prize. As times changes he have fought many battles that did not require a sword and shield like Vikings of that time preferred to die in battle. Things are never status quo so a theory as humans evolved so would the gods and spirits hidden, only the chosen could enter being valiant at heart after many struggles through life. So was the last subject she and her grandfather discussed before he passed away some days later.

She did not threw them into the fire, she laid them carefully not to get burned, and the recently blossomed spring rose, a crimson lilac shade as a sunset over a snowy landscape.

One by one the humans approached the middle of the stone setting saying their farewells to their friend and in return gave something with him on the journey, a thought a flower anything with symbolic meaning.

It was a simple beautiful ceremony and very emotional. Ip wrapped his arm around Díssa's shoulder then gently guided her away from the inner circle and back to reality, her friends and family was waiting giving their condolences and thanks for a beautiful moving ceremony.

The gathering continued talking amongst them selves as the mead horn passed from person to person. Delicious meat and herb broth was served courtesy of Ip's wife, heated on the campfire.

All while Egon's earthly possessions burned to ashes he will be needing in the afterlife, no humans noticed the big two legged robot that stepped back into a portal.

* * *

Looking at the clock on the night stand it was about 2.30 in the morning. Being emotional drained from both the ceremony and people trying to cheer her up and left early of her wishes to be by her self. Twisting and turning in her bed, her body and mind would not let her rest.

Groaning, she got out of bed. A book usually occupies her mind going over to the other side of her bedroom half full with shelves and bookcases stocked to the brim.

The curtain drapes where not all the way down, from the corner of her eye she saw the familiar colour of crimson in the night and shine from a near by lamp post sat up by the local county the last year. Clear as day in the night it had an alluring impression, much like on the chance meeting that very night.

Why haven't he left to base already? She thought curiously. Not that he is a creepy stalker, figuring his usual excuse was the safety on her behalf.

Abandoning her idea with the book, she grabbed a blanket and wrapped around her shoulders. Bare foot went outside.

Nearing the large vehicle, it standing just below the door. Steeling her nerves she laid a hand on the metal, it felt warm under palm.

"Optimus?" there where a few seconds of awkward silence.

"You should be resting" a deep voice resonated from the large truck, the side-mirror adjusted by its self.

"I can't sleep, my mind wont let me rest...do you mind?" she held her blanket tight, timid gazed up at the large vehicle. Optimus opened the door, welcoming her in.

"Thank you" she mumbled. Unseen hands unhinged the strap holding the bunk to the wall on the back of the drivers cabin.

It was surprisingly very comfy and warm, she had no trouble shifting to the most comfortable position pulling her blanket up to her chin. It felt like the madras adjusted to her frame. The humming sound of a heartbeat was heard in the back of her mind. It made her forget about the world around her. The sound lulled her into a much welcomed slumber.

A man in his mid 30's appeared in a long dark red leather jacket with two white stripes on each lower arm. The Autobot symbol on each shoulder, white t-shirt underneath the jacket and dark blue jeans. The sleeper cabin got washed in a dim blue light from the man's bright eyes. It lit up his face colouring the black beard and hair in a darkened blue hue.

Optimus rarely turned on his holoform, but this was the best view he could have of Díssa laying on top of his sparkchamber. The steady slow heartbeat indication that she had entered the state of rest.

Stirring in her sleep and rolled over to her other side, the blanket didn't follow her movement, leaving part of her legs entangled in the blanket. Her choice of garment puzzled him, she wore a white short piece of clothes barely covering her hips and chest area. Half laying on her side one arm underneath her head and other hand rested on the curved exposed bare hip.

Regretting his holoform was not of solid mass, he have wanted to cover her up with the blanket, humans needed a sort of warmth regulated by body-heat and clothes. He leaned in closer only a feet lengths from her face, admitting she is a very attractive femme. Feeling mesmerized before he knew of it, his holoform head where only a few incjes away from Díssa.

A tingling crackle of energy emanating between them, quickly he backed away startled from the shock.

She was still sleeping, the jolt have not awoken her.

Running a quick diagnostic figuring out the cause, it puzzled the startle Autobot. The shock have bit caused any damage so it seems.

No that can not be, a human? He thought. Do humans carry Cybertronian EM frequencies? He thought of this fact, best left to discuss with Ratchet on that subject in private.

Letting her be and switched off the holoform. No need to disturb her any further, shutting most hos own systems apart from awerenesess of the world around him.

Morning came, lights in the sleeper cabin switched on. Still asleep un til the soothing voice resonated through the cabin.

"Díssa." Optimus soft voice spoke to her, her sleeping form stirred in a mix of yarns and complaining sighs.

"Who turned on the lights" she mumbled half asleep turning her self over, but couldn't escape the lights hugging her blanket up to her chin.

"I turned on the lights" he said.

Mumbling some incoherent words. She propped her self up resting on the elbows getting her bearings and finally remembered. Stretching and yawning her body, when was it last time she have slept this peaceful without least had to to the bathroom or walking up from a nightmare she couldn't remember.

"What time is it?" She asked getting the rest of the sleep out of her eyes. In honest she rather sleep a little longer, Optimus's cabin was so comfy.

"7.30 A.M" The Prime answered. A heavy long yawn came from Díssa.

Outside in the crisp spring morning she felt the sun warm on her skin, the light shined on the semi truck giving it a regal glow.

"Thank you Optimus" she said leaning in resting her head on the side of the engine hood. It came natural to her giving her heart felled thanks to persons she cared about. Even a robot disguised in plain view as a big semi truck.

Her reaction did not go unnoticed by the leader of the Autobot. He felt her smaller form press up against his side, in lack of better word it felt pleasant to him. He then realised she was hugging him, a bonding method used by humans.

It made him forget all about he was a Prime and the war, he opened to the smaller sentient beings affection giving a loud rumble from his vehicle form in response. It sounded like a long sigh with a rumble from deep voice.

Díssa listened to the deep rumble coming from the truck, clearly not sounded like an engine, but could sense he needed. Despite her own emotional upheaval it made her forgot about her own troubles, a curse perhaps rather wanting others to not feel sadness.

The rumble faded away. Optimus still felt the human femmes body pressed up against him. So small compared to him, yet there where something about her; he thought to him self.

"No, thank you Díssa" Optimus said with his usual tone of a voice. "I bid you a good day. I must return and attend my other responsibilities"

She smiled at the large truck as it drove away.

"Your welcome handsome" whispering to her self and went inside the house, taking up her morning routine that normally started with a cup of coffee and two cats begging for their morning food. She found herself feeling weight have been listed of her shoulders and the faint residue of the Autobot's essence lingered on her. It was a very nice feeling. She haven't felt this for a long time.

Thoughtful she put a finger to her own lips. What was that dream about? It felt like someone have kissed her.

* * *

Having unloaded her car from boxes of her grandfathers research papers handing them over to his colleagues at the archaeological department at the university just on the outskirts of Copenhagen.

She knew his colleagues will take great care of it and have worked with then in the past recreating cloths samples and other tailor methods needing an experts hand that as she is educated and self taught.

Speaking in length with the professors and other scholars that gladly have seen forth and carry on the research, they invited her for a cup of coffee and launch having a lengthy discussion about Egon's recent work before he passed away.

Long past noon said her farewell. She stopped at a self service gas station to fill up the car. Looking at the clock, darn she is running a bit late.

An advocate that administrated over Egon's papers had contacted her some days earlier, requesting a meeting about the will of her grandfather, the property and money from his lives savings, very standard procedure, even with a heavy heart it needed to be done.

It was nice warm, not hot this spring day. She still had the pleasant feeling and memory from this morning, it cling to her like a soothing breeze on a hot summers day.

Sorta sweet in a sense and find her self longing for the Autobot leader he was... get your head out the gutter. Yes, he cares for safety as for his team mates as well and the three kids under his care by trusting the bots as their designated guardians. Her mind got abruptly ripped to the present.

"You haven't changed one bit" a grating unpleasant voice. Shocked, she dropped her keys. An iron tight fist grasped her by the collar of her blouse, forcefully turned her around.

Gasping recalling the face she swore never wanted to see again those three years ago.

It was the same face now with a shaven head, he have gotten more tattoos covering half of his face with Nazi symbols, it made her stomach turn. Teeth coloured between brown and yellow letting out a dreaded odour of ash, alcohol and lack of brushing teeth nearly made her vomit.

She was frozen in fear and the dread nightmares invaded her mind.

That was the last thing she remembered a fist came her way aimed at her templates, rendering Díssa unconscious.


	7. Chapter 6 Scarred Past

**Scarred Past**

_Please be advised this chapter is not suited for small sparklings, read with caution._

_A little Knockout and Breakdown tribute in this chapter._

* * *

The phone rang several times and very persistent before the gritty beer stained man answered the phone in an angry tone. The cell phone was hiding underneath plastic bags and a pizza box before he found it.

"Who is it and what do you want?" the man gritted his teeth, hangover again and needed to get his fix soon or else he go cold turkey.

There was a pause in the other end of the line before an almost hissing, but smooth voice spoke.

"I have a preposition for you my dear friend if you can help out with a little problem you will be handsomely rewarded." a male voice said. The man, a shaven head and tattooed filling almost half of his head with his gangs markings. At one point he just wanted to hang up and get his much needed fix.

"What kind of problem" he asked, his throat was dry.

"A simple job, we know you are deep in debt, if you say yes to our little simple retrieval job the debt will go away"

Listening to the phone call while making his way through the messy apartment kicking the empty pizza boxes, half empty liquor bottles and an ashtray filled with cigarette buds.

It was a small one room apartment he have just moved into after recently gotten out jail and one of his old buddies offered him this apartment as he was a loan shark. In return he had to work for him as muscle.

There wasn't much furniture, only a madras, a TV on a small wooden box and a coffee table that actually resemblances someone living there. Scattered about was dirty and not so dirty clothes.

"What do you want me to go fetch?" he said opening a beer he got from the fridge.

"You are familiar with this one, and you know where to find it" the voice said knowing into his secrets. He knew what the voice was talking about. Aware he felt much more sober. He stilled owed a lot of money on the outside and the debt have increased while sitting inside.

"I am listening" he said and chucked down the rest of the beer and threw it out of the open window. He lived on the third floor and didn't care who he hit on the pavement.

"Good" the voice purred. "Listen very carefully"

–_-_

Staring with a devilish grin at the bounded woman in the passenger seat. She was as lovely as Conrad remembered her and the fiery temper of hers known to red heads. She was gagged, but still a fighter trying to wriggle her self free from the plastic strips tied to her wrists and ankles.

His employer did not state in what condition they wanted her in, but he had his ideas of fun before making the delivery.

The thought made him horny the growing bulb was busting through the seems of his pants. He knew she would bite it off given the chance, so that's why he have gagged her. Instead he gripped with one free between her legs and other still holding the steering wheel going well above the speed limit on the highway, she stiffened from his touch.

She always wore some sort of dress or skirt giving him easy access between her legs. He felt her muscles tighten not allowing him go down there. With a quick punch to her gorgeous face the muscles relaxed and dug his fingers in between her thighs.

Her taste was rich filled sweet on his fingers almost crashing the car into the road railing, his cackle mixed with her muffled screams.

Her head lolled to the side, tears threaten to escaped her eyes and the memories welled up in her, shit no. The day started out so well...and now this.

Closing her eyes digging in to her mind to find that feeling she had sleeping comfy in Optimus's, cab... Díssa remembers faint a tingling kiss on her lips in her dream and a man with bright blue eyes. It was the only thing right now that could keep the fear at bay, that bastard he will not have the pleasure of her screaming in pain this time.

Sadistic with a degrading view on woman. She whimpered trying to get free of her bonds, but only resulting a strong hand fisted on her shoulder, she wanted to scream, but her combat training have paid off shutting of the pain mentally only suffered the pain with a growl looking at her attacker giving him a death glare.

* * *

"The human is in transit, we will have our cargo soon enough" Breakdown announced operating the computer in the communication array. Usual the silent Soundwave would be here, its his territory, but lately he disappears and no one knows off to where. Not even medbay where the body of Megatron was kept in stasis.

Since the last couple of Earth weeks when Starscream found his body barely intact, other then the large blast hole nearly shattering his sparkchamber. Something had kept him alive. Knockout had the idea it might be the dark energon that saved their masters life, but he was not conscious so kept in stasis lock for the time being. Soundwave have watched for cycles over his in-animate masters body making sure no one tried to offline him for good.

It pissed the Seeker so much off first time Soundwave went missing and feared he have deflected only to found him when turned around and stumble head over pedes as the silent stealth mech stood right behind him.

Starscreams thin dermas curled up into a wolfish snarl, his clawed fingers drummed together smugly watching the screen.

"Good, humans are so gullible" the self proclaimed Lord Starscream hissed licking his derma plates. What ever that little human is they can use it against the Autobots...most of all locating their base.

"Knockout!" he practically yelled at the red medic standing beside his much larger bulk of an assistant. The two where so...clingy together, it disgusted him.

"Yes Lord Starscream" Knockout gave a short dignified bow, but that smooth voice had a mocking tone.

"Take care of the of the humans" A snarling glee came from the Seeker. "Report to me when you got...the package."

"At once my lord" the red mech said.

Knockout followed the "Lord" with his crimson red optics leaving the communication room. He huffed.

"I wonder why we even put up with him, as he is no better then Megatron" he said aloud.

His larger assistant shrugging his huge shoulder pads. Breakdown may be a brute, but he was a maestro with the buffer...and more.

"Not the time Knockout" Breakdown could feel the way the doctors optics trailed up and down his chassis. A persistent slender white digit smoothed its self up the bulky mechs backside sending shudders through Breakdown back struts, earning a purring growl from the blue mech. Knockout smirked, he knew where to touch, the many benefits of being a doctor. They will have some fun later after they got the human femm.

She had some unusual features studying what vid feed they had from the vehicons CPU. He have gone over and over the vid, everything from the transformed arm too the shape of her face. He liked the way certain humans designed their auto mobiles spoke to his ego, yet her...he started to have a morbid fascination with the human, such delicate features. He didn't show it, not even to Breakdown.

* * *

It was quiet for once in the missile silo the Autobots called their home. Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee where out with their human charges only leaving Optimus in recharge and Ratchet working on one of his unfinished projects.

The Prime have come back much later then expected. Ratchet first noticed the time when requesting the ground bridge and taking account on the time difference.

Strangely he detected an energy field clinging to Optimus, as the CMO he had the his duties and fearing Optimus might have been contaminated with something that needed to be dealt with. It stumped him what he found...the energy residue from Díssa, he recognized the pattern by default after spending hours decrypting her pendant. He haven't cracked it yet, but he was close.

"Optimus, are you sure?" Ratchet looked at his old friend in concern.

The Prime told Ratchet he let her sleep in his vehicle modes sleepers cabin, but he didn't tell how in his holoform have almost kissed her sleeping form, it was best not to tell him knowing it will upset him further. Nor how she showed him the much needed affection he haven't felt for Aeons.

So small and frail, the hand on the curved hip raising and lowered with her steady breathing. Her skin colour was a few tones brighter then the humans in their care. In the dim light of his optics her hair shone like copper, reaching out in his holoform just some inches wanting to brush a stray strand of hair away from her face, but couldn't in the lack solid matter. He studied carefully every little brown dot sprayed on her cheeks recalling they where called freckles when Miko curiously asked about them. He even picked up her unique scent, masked with faint residue of smoke from a camp fire clinging to her hair. He found her smell soothing and alluring at the same time.

Optimus sat on the edge of a large metal crate holding his large weight, arms resting on the knees, his face showed no emotion other the optics zoomed and out when he was deep in his own thoughts and at the same time listening.

"I am certain old friend" the larger bot said calm. "She is both human and not"

Ratchet shook his helm. Now was a good time to tell his leader he can not hid his obvious endearing obsession with the human. The others have not picked up the signs, but Ratchet was not blind to the fact and Optimus could not hide from it.

"I would not have pressed the subject until now, not with the others and humans around. I have seen the you way look at her. And I know that look. I do not know if I should support it or ask you not to go down that path. It will only endanger her further." Ratchet vented in his grave tone.

A slight shrug came from the Prime.

"I need to rest" he said leaving Ratchet with a gentle pat on the shoulder. Not only did he need to rest, but to reflect. There was an urge rising to his attention. A hidden protocol hard wired deep in his processor wanting him to protect her at all costs. Her gentle kiss lingered in his processor and all the way to his Spark feeling the Matrix of Leadership reflected over this feeling. Could he really as a Prime be able to?

The older bot watched Optimus disappear down the corridor to his private quarters of the base. Venting an intake, shaking his helm, his dearest friend...falling for a human. He have seen the friendship bonding the other Autobot's had with their human children. But Díssa was no child, she was an adult, younger then June Darpy and Agent Fowler, yet still an adult.

If it where another Autobot he could understand. But was Díssa really? It is like the dormant nanites is waiting to be activated, but they need the right set of command units, but he had no reference point.

The thought came to him, how stupid he must have been. Maybe the answer lies with her spear, it seems only respond to her.

* * *

The car drove down a dirt filled asphalt road barely used from the outside world. Persistent weeds and grass have invaded the old shipyard that used to be bustling with workers about 20 years ago since the company shut it down, leaving many workers disgruntled. With today's economy in the little kingdom of Denmark, there where no room for workers giving their life to the shipyard when the same work can be done half price off-shores.

Only remaining shipyard was the local fishers fleet that hang on keeping the local economy going. No one noticed the two cars, one fairly large blue and a smaller red exotic looking car drive into the old ship yard earlier. And not even given the next one either much attention, a dusty black 3 door Ford. So many youngsters came her seeking some thrill using the old shipyard as a race track. This fact was not foreign to the seasoned fishers near by. They kept to them self and the youngsters kept to their antics.

Why is he taking her here? Oh right...now it came to her...the Cons where at play, she noticed in the back seat of the car her cane...or spear it was in truth. Conrad shortly exited the car, angry fumbling with the rusted chain wrapped around the gates to the ship yard. Optimus have asked her to keep it near her at all times when he was not around. Well she was caught off guard and did not expect another human will.

Fuck, she needed to get out. She eyed the creep rustling with gate hearing it creek open after kicking the rusted chain. It gave Díssa time to struggle from her bonds, the plastic strips gave away hearing it snap, they where loosening and fucking hurt scraping on her bare skin, just one more tuck and she would be free. But she had a very small time frame, how will she manage to get her ankles free?

Her luck ran out he came back to the car with a grin on his face.

"We still haven't had a prober reunion, and you WILL enjoy it" he snapped open a knife close to her eyes. Díssa stiffened...if she somehow can get hold of that knife.

"Oh come on I like it when you squeal, like the little pig girl you are, such a shame we could have made pretty pure breeds together" his voice turned dark tracing the tip of the knife down her jaw line and side of her breast. She could feel he put pressure on the blade, barely penetrating her dress.

He removed her gag, only to be replaced with his mouth forcing his tongue inside of her. She would have bitten his tongue off, if not for the knife at her breast. He reeked terrible and never brushed his teeth.

"Oh come on baby, you used to like it" a hand crept up her inner thigh and brushed the outer layers of her panties. He redrew his hands from her legs sniffing them then gagged her again with the restraint. Annoyed by Díssa didn't gave any form of response he wanted. It used to turn him on. But he will make her scream and do what he wanted to do before his employer picked her up.

She was lucky her mind was else where...the only thing she hang too was Optimus and his serene optics she could loose her self into.

The little Ford speed up kicking the rest of the now open rusted gate open, passing several old fisherman ships small and larger resting on either wooden or metal scaffolding, or in dry docks.

Conrad stopped the car near the old main building that served as the workers main mess halls. It was crumpling, only living there right now was rats and mice competing for food with the seagulls nearby.

Conrad yanked her out of the car and forcing all air out of her lungs, pushed up against the cars side. He held the cane in the other hand.

"I wonder what they want with this? If its half as worth as you I demand the double what you are worth as the whore you are. They already wired half my payment" coughing some slime up his throat spitting on the ground.

She knew the signs, he was still not clean and doubted he ever would. Worst off that name he called her, she held back tears, she hated it.

"You have no idea who you are dealing with, they will double cross you or worse kill you" she manage to hiss.

"And here I thought I was dealing with a bad crowd as you put in back then" he gripped a lock of her hair yanking her head back to look at him.

"Its not what you think" she starred at him. For a moment he think he saw her eyes where glowing... he let go of hair, shaking his head, but then started to unbuckle his pants with one hand.

Díssa took the chance hearing the belt he was fumbling with, yanking the last part of the plastic strip apart ignoring the pain in her wrists. Although with feet still bounded she pushed her self from the car creating enough force backwards with her elbow right into Conrad's solar plexus making him drop the knife.

She quickly snatched it and panic cut the plastic bond of her ankles hearing his grunts of pain she looked up meeting his eyes flared with hate at her. With an angry cry he flung him self at the woman, instinct mixed with her combat training kicked in. She rolled to the side and was back on her feet, running as fast she could away from her tormenter.

* * *

"Uhh she is a fighter" the red mech smoothly said.

"Don't tell me you are into humans now KO" Breakdown snorted.

The two Cons had a good view from their perch on top on one of the larger boats. It reeked of something rotten organic material. The sooner they got out the better for Knockout or else the stench will cling to his perfect finish.

"Look lively we got company" Knockout picking up the sound of engines coming their way. He recognised them. Three to be exact.

"On it" Breakdown said with his missile launcher sitting on the shoulders aiming at the on coming vehicles.

* * *

*_Hurry hurry Bulk_* the faster yellow car urged his slower counterparts rushing through the shipyard.

"I am going as fast as I can, my v-mode is not fast as yours" the green bot huffed at the younger scout. He hoped they where not to late. Behind the two trailed their leaders fast his truck mode was able. He have not said a thing since Ratchet picked up the strange behaviour pattern of Díssa and ordered to roll out, fearing the worst. Ratchet have finally cracked the code of the pendant.

"There, I see her" Bulkhead spotted the woman scurrying away from her attacker. What he failed to see was a missile being launched right at the three bots causing Bumblebee and Bulkhead to be flung through the air and back to default robot mode. In the dust of the debris Optimus slammed his breaks and transformed with a roll landing on his pedes, battlemask swiped on, gun ready in one and other his blade. Scouting the yard for the Cons he caught the sight of a crimson red reflecting in the sun light, but he was never alone, somewhere his partner was nearby.

"Well now big boy is here too, saving the femme once again" Knockout's voice was heard somewhere, the clang of metal against metal was hard to distinguish where it came from disguised in the echoes. But he sensed there was many.

In the midst of the smoke of debris he lost track of Díssa, Primus he hoped she was unharmed. A human male ran to his car, was he friend or foe?

"I'll get you yet you little whore" he retrieved a gun from the car.

That was enough confirmation for Optimus to know where the man's loyalty lied. But had no time to stop him when several armed vehicons jumped from the shadows of the nearby building and hiding places. His Autobots have regained their footing flanking their leader guns wired armed ready for the in coming battle.

"Bumblebee, find Díssa, get her to safety" Optimus ordered.

*_Yes sir_* the yellow bot complied. With Optimus and Bulkhead giving the yellow bot cover fire.

* * *

Gasping for air and tried to steady her thrumming scared heart beat, holding the knife in her hand. It wouldn't do her much good. She knew how strong he was...if she just get something long pointy and sharp. Her feet shifted and bumped into something.

Or a long steel pipe might do.

She heard the gun shots of the bots on the other side of the larger ship she have ducked behind to escape. Just in time too see three familiar bots she knew. She heard the angry roar and a gun shot, it did not come from one them. This one was human made. Grabbing the steel pipe in one hand and other the knife she bolted. She could take him head on if not for the gun. And no way of knowing how many rounds it contained.

As she darted Conrad aiming and missed, Díssa shrieked dropping the knife but had no time pick it up again. As a fox on the run with howling hounds on her heels she fled, still with the steel pipe in one hand. Taking few twists and turns, she hoped she she have gotten some distance. She could hide out in one of the boats, but there where no way climbing up in one, seeing no stray ladders laying around. She had to keep running.

Turning around a corner she meet the gaze of a purple vehicon. With a shriek she ducked and rolled under one of the boats extended from a rust infested iron scaffolding. Its long fingers reached out to grab her, but she was just out of reach. She had no where to go and was cornered. Furiously with the steel pipe she hammered at the scary metal hand. It came more then often close to grip her ankle.

A swoop and chirp caught the vehicons turned its helm before getting tackled by a yellow angry buzzing bot. Bumblebee rolled the vehicon on its back and slammed his fists into the Cons head several times rendering it motionless.

"Bumblebee how glad I am too see you sweety" she almost cried scrambled out of her hiding place. Their reunion was short live and lucky a gun shot only strife her arm. Díssa cried out startled, Bumblebee buzzed angry meeting the source of her attacker. A human male with a gun in his hands aimed at the yellow bot.

"Get off her, she is MINE" Conrad yelled.

"I will never be yours you Nazi scum" her eyes started to flare bright blue starring right at the man who have hurt her for all the pain he have caused.

Everything seemed to go in a slow motion. From the corner of Díssa's eye one of the many programs she could not access popped into view. The symbol pulsated green in her inner eye. Raising her left arm up she activated it as soon Conrad fired all his bullets towards her and shield. It had the same size and shape as her sounded Viking shield, yet shimmered translucence. She held it up with the lower arm protectively in front of her slight feeling the pricks as the bullets shattered harmlessly on impact.

God-smacked the radical Nazi criminal last saw a steel pipe heading his way.

*W_ow nice swing_* Bumblebee beeped with a thumps up. Díssa smiled back at the cute yellow bot and gave a nod while deactivating her new feat. He motioned to her wrists with a sad chirping beep. Bruises where starting to show on her skin.

"I'll be fine Bumblebee" she said. "So what now?"

He gave a short chirp he picked up the woman with a servo Díssa welcomed and Bumblebee armed his other.

His orders where to find her, and get her out of harms way from the Decepticons. But he did not get far. Díssa fell with a startled cry from the bots hands rolling helplessly in the grass and dirt and lost her only weapon that rolled way out of her reach. Standing on top of Bumblebee was a red Decepticon. It held a long staff in its servos crackling with electricity. Right that steel pipe might not do any good against that. And the energy shield she conjured before wouldn't be of no use either and had no other weapon. She was missing a part being able to transform, her inner combat programmed flashed missing component.

"Sometimes you ought to do things yourself" it said annoyed. Its voice carried a nonchalant arrogant tone when it spoke, giving a slight shrug with its large shoulders and removed its staff from the unconscious Bumblebee's neck.

Knockout retracted his energon prod under his armour before advancing at the small human. And she was rather fast. He was in no mood for hide and go seek games. Where was Breakdown when you needed him. Oh right he was keeping the other Autobot's busy until he got hold of the human. He liked a good chase, but this was plain ridicules for one of his station.

He heard a metallic thumping, stupid human he had perfect hearing and smell...he smelled her fear and heard the beating of a fleeting small heart. The thin line of his dermas curled up to a smile exposing a grin of his perfect constructed dentas. She was very near by, but the rotting smell disguised her exact location. And Primus was else reeked here in this place.

Stepping beside a battered fisher boat scanning the endless rows of tipped over boats and other resting on their scaffoldings. His optics caught the red colour ducking into a human made concrete ditch wide enough for him to get down there. These humans are not that bright, he vented annoyed.

With a large thump and the echo of his pedes. The human gave a shrill mortified cry of the red mech standing tall over her glaring at the small red haired human. Was she holding a chain?

With feet planted solid on the concrete, Díssa yanked the chain with all her strength, pumping her veins full of adrenaline with a wolfs fierce snarl. Feeling the heavy blocks holding the ship in place they gave away from her pull, for a second she thought the chain have snapped. It was a larger metal fisher boat where seagulls have made their nests. The birds shrieked feeling the boat move and fled angry that their nests have been disturbed, as it slide down a bit to fast into the ditch of the dry dock.

Knockout heard the scrap of metal and turned around, advancing on him was one large boat knocking him on his back struts pinning him. Cursing angry that the thing have scratched his paint job, but that human made thing was to heavy to even move. The rancid smell floated his olfactory sensor, it threatening the Con medic to pass out in to stasis.

Díssa fled as fast she could up a ladder bolted in the side of the dry docks walls. Where too now?...she got her bearings. The fighting have faded away, and prayed Optimus was still alive, she don't know if she could live with her self if they killed him. What is she saying? Where did does feelings come from? She thought never would feel for any again? For a human perhaps, but for an alien sentient robot Díssa pull your self together honey. Shaking her head she found her way back to the starting point.

* * *

"Where is Bee?" Bulkhead looked at Díssa's scuffed and bruised.

"Somewhere over there...that red one zapped him, I am sorry if I could, but it chased me" Díssa motioned toward the direction she faint remembered she came from.

"Knockout's signature move...Don't worry about it. I'll go get Bee and a little talk with the doctor" he lumbered off to get his team mate.

"Well I lured him into a trap, don't worry about him, worry about Bumblebee" Díssa said to Bulkhead nodding at her with a smile on his large rounded chin or jaw.

"Your are very brave Díssa, but we can not leave without Bumblebee" Optimus said. He was still alert with one arm armed and battlemask on, Optimus crouched down shielding her from potential threats. A slight growl came from the Autobot leader, no one where allowed to harm her.

The way his growl sounded to her, like an animal protecting its...mate. Him of all people...bots she corrected herself. He was protecting her like a fierce loyal wolf, the alpha male. Or was he like this when doing battle? She reminded her self they where not humans and acted differently...yet why was it they had some similarities? And that feeling she just had before surfaced.

Her trail of thought got interrupted shocked seeing Bulkhead being thrown into the already crumbling building, followed by his attacker Breakdown roaring with his hammer hand held high.

The vehicons that Optimus and Bulkhead have fought off before where only a distraction. They came out in larger numbers this time.

"Díssa, go, hide now" Optimus roared. She had no complaint, this was getting out of hand for her and no living change against the vehicons...unless she had her spear? She could at least defend herself like before.

Crouching behind some rumble eyeing her chance to dart after the cane laying in the middle of the robotic battle field.

Optimus Prime fought off with ease his attackers, for several seconds Díssa was enthralled the way his arm shifted from gun to fist and other arm to sword. Barely any of his foes didn't get near to dent his red and blue armour. He was beautiful, fierce in the middle of the heat filled battle. One managed to strife with its blaster, but the vehicon got too close. Optimus grappled a hold with his huge metal fists using it own speed throwing it crushing into ships behind Díssa.

Sensing someone was behind her, it saved her life and rolled to the side away from a ringing knife against the stone bricks.

Conrad stared with deadly determination to end her miserable life, blood dripped down the side of his head where Díssa have hit with the pipe, his eyes screamed bloody murder. Launching again after the woman just barely avoiding the tip of the blade. Either this was a bad drug infused trip or was he really seeing large robots fighting one another...and they wanted her.

Debating with himself, if he can not have her, no one will. He was not that stupid as he might seem. Shame such a lovely thing could have been part of the new world order, but have refused to even conceive any offspring.

Díssa got quickly on her feet...she only had one chance now getting the cane.

Most of the Cons have been defeated, but some remained blocking Optimus to get to Bulkhead that fought close with Breakdown the blue large mech with yellow optics and red face.

Conrad was right behind her, his face trickled with blood where she have hit him with the steel pipe, she could almost feel the tip of the blade every time he swung it had her and cut some of her hair. He even tried to grab it, but was just out of reach.

One last desperate attempt she hurled herself skidding side ways across the uneven asphalt filled with cracks and dirt, her hands felt the soothing metal of her cane.

It came life, sensing what she needed extending itself into a spear rod. Conrad was just above her, his blade tipped downwards in a with both hands on the handle adding thrust. Díssa parried the blow locking on Conrads wrists just an arms length. She snarled holding with much force she could muster, but the blade slowly descended close to her chest. Her heart pumped fast steeling herself feeling the energy flow from the shaft, her eyes flared bright blue starring right into her attackers eyes. A primal roar escaped her throat ordering the build up energy sending Conrad flying through the air and dropped his knife.

With a thump he landed on his back pushing all air out is lungs.

Díssa got back on her feet, eyes shone bright in the fading light of the low hanging clouds that have decended over the old ship yard. Conrad shook his head blinking a couple of times, he could barely believe what just happened, he saw the his knife on the ground, not taking account she had a long pointy stick he launched him self at it, but got hit in the gut followed by a backhand of Díssa's activated energy shield glittering same blue colour as her eyes. She haven't activated the blade intend to use it as a staff and beat Conrad to a bloody pulp.

This was her fighting style, a spear and a shield she never felt so much alive and revenge roared in her soul.

He was tough, but she had the upper hand this time, in a dance of death she could wary a larger brute out avoiding his desperate thrusts. Conrad was like the bull, and she the matador circling each other. She toyed with him and let him have the knife, but every time he tried to get near only meet the tip of a rod, at one point was close penetrating Conrad, but she had full control activating the blade. He grab hold on the shaft, but quickly redrew his hand causing second degree burning from a jolt emanating from Díssa's deadly weapon.

Behind her she have not noticed the Con's have fled. Bumblebee have regained conscious from Knockout's energon prod's blow rushing to his comrades aid, surprising the Cons, it was to much fighting against such seasoned warriors, even Breakdown who is strong knew the strength of the Prime advancing, cursing he drove away to help his partner radioing him countless times to get him out of his predicament.

Optimus stood unsure if he should interfere, but this was her fight alone. He watched her strides and danced avoiding the males blind angry assaults.

"Would you stand still bitch" Conrad's strength was faltering, one last desperate attempt to end her life making a running bull rush toward her, he was sure he had her this time. Díssa was ready for him, she bided her time waiting till he was close enough, then turned around on one foot, she used his own on coming speed slamming her energy shield and butt of the spear rod right in between his shoulder blades. The force sent him face first skidding across dirty ground.

Shifting his weight on to his back groaning from the blunt force he have taken. His face's skin torn with black bruises and more blood from running down his face.

"NEVER AGAIN" she roared hurling her spear only to land between his legs, only a few inches from his balls.

"Díssa that is enough" Optimus stopping her murderous rampage placing a servo between her and the male laying on the ground with the spear set deep in the concrete ground. The look in her eyes told Optimus if he haven't stopped her, she would have killed the man.

He sensed her distress and disgust towards the human male, yet let her retrieve the spear glaring at Conrad as she yanked it out with ease, the spear head was deep embedded in the asphalt looking bloody impossible to get out. But she did it with no effort.

Díssa raised her head spotting two large ravens circling in the above the battle field. They where watching.

"You said to me once you wanted a seat in the halls of Valhalla, one does not simply want, you EARN a seat at the Allfather's table. He will know what you have done" she pointed the tip of her spear at Conrad. "I curse you. May Nidhug gnaw on your bones like a chew toy, and not even Hel will have you in her army of the dead. You will be forever forgotten in time." she binded the curse spitting on the ground.

The two black in black ravens called out to each other and dived. Their talons reflected in the cloud filled sky circling at the prone man starring horrified at the two birds. They landed and jumped around, wings flapping and hissed mocking with their beaks at Conrad.

When they deemed it was enough, they skittered over to Díssa. She have deactivated her shield and held the spear in other other kneeling down offering her arm for both birds crawl on her shoulders. The feathers brushed gently over bare skin, the talons looked as they could tear her skin apart, but they left no marks on her bare skin.

Bumblebee could not believe his optics, his wing panels twitched and buzzed slight watching the birds sitting on Díssa's shoulders, like two feathery mantles. One of them turned its head and tilted inquisitive at the two bots being Bulkhead and Bumblebee.

"Ratchet do you read, we need a ground bridge" Optimus radioed.

Only seconds later the ground bridge appeared behind the Autobots.

"Go" he said to her soft spoken gently nudging her back with a digit, she looked up at Optimus her eyes where still upset yet calm.

The ravens where still resting on her shoulders happy nestling and unaffected by Optimus's touch on her. They looked at him bopping their heads with curiosity and intelligent black eyes. Díssa smiled, these kind of birds have always fascinated her, especially knowing what they meant and the sign she have been given. Their feathers where well kept shining bright onyx in the dim light of the low hanging clouds, she wanted them to stay, but was time for them to carry her message over to another dimension.

"Now go you two beautiful beings" she said to the ravens raising both arms to the sides giving them a small encouraging shrug of her shoulders. Without hesitation both ravens took off and out of sight to where ever they where going. It was an amazing feeling for Díssa to experience.

The Prime watched as the two Autobots and the woman walk through the portal with Bulkhead and Bumblebee then turned his gaze at the human male. He have attempted to end her spark. It saddens him humans where able to due such cruel acts, but angers him it was out of spite.

"Listen very carefully. I will only say this once. Come near her again and you will regret that decision." the Prime growl still with his battlemask optics narrowed at the man still laying on the ground

If Díssa warning was not enough Optimus made sure the message was clear with a flat large servo crushing Conrad's car flat.

The weight of the metal hand gave in, hearing the crunch and screeching of metal and the tires popped from the pressure. His armour panels flared and vented. He have seen the hurt in Díssa's human optics.

Halfway through the ground bridge Díssa heard Optimus engine, it was not like the deep sigh of an engines rumble. She knew it was him, hearing the much intensity in the roar.

* * *

Sitting on the couch back at the Autobot base. The woman was glad to be here and come over the chock of her abduction and almost getting snatched by the Con's. Oddly enough she felt fine, happy with herself that she beat the living hell of out him. But why did she wanted to cry so desperately. Shock took over and the memories welled up leaving her a shaken. It have started to seep into her mind.

Everyone was present, even Fowler scolding the bots once more for blowing their cover tearing up a shipyard on none American soil after reports of giant robots, but seeing Díssa sitting like a leaf got him on other thoughts. That look in her eyes.

He have seen it before a woman being abused and to much out of character he handed her a hip flask from his inner pocket of the suits jacket.

June stared in surprise, but gave no objection while looking over Díssa for injuries. She have been lucky only some bruises and the gun shot to her arm was superficial. She took the time to remove the stitches and cleanse the now fully healed thigh. Strange its only been two weeks, and Ratchet told the nurse about her nanites. But Díssa was still human in Nurse Darby's eyes and her patient too.

Taking a sip from the hip flask she almost chocked, not the best choice of whiskey, but it will do for now. Coughing at the taste she took one more sip none the less.

"Thanks, thou next time, a Tullimore would do better or an Irish Coffee" she said with no further thoughts.

"Ehm right...you al right?" Fowler replied. He have seen this happen before in his time with the army, there have been women soldiers abused by men, only a very few reported it, rest where afraid of the consequences as culprit was their superior officers. It angered him that an officer can take advantage of his station.

"We can safely assume that man was hired by the Con's to take her, but why him?" Ratchet muttered under his breath.

"You want to know why him Ratchet" Díssa clear voice cut through the main area. She was more clear in her head right now, the whisky helped ease up her nerves.

"He was my ex boyfriend... his "employer" would make his debt go away...and he is a drug addict I could clearly see the sign he was not clean and desperate to get out is debt"

"Your ex?" Fowler

"Look I am not going to sugar coat this, so you kids got the change to scram. This is no bed time story" the woman's voice was very grave leaning forward in the couch.

"Bumblebee, take Rafeal." Ratchet ordered.

"But?" Raf protested, only to be snatched up by Bumblebee with a sad sorry chirping buzz.

Díssa watched the two walk down the large bots sized corridor. Leaning back slumped down on the couch she could feel the whisky on a near empty stomach have its affect.

"Fine...my ex … I don't even want to utter the creeps name, fell into a group of radical Nazis that was dealing drugs to found their operations of some new world order. Other then the stereotype Nazis they took a step further having a perverted view on women where like second grade citizens only good used for breeding offspring. I have tried to lead him away from that path, but I he was far out if my reach. He have fallen to temptation of the drugs. I had no other choice leave him to his own fate, I couldn't stand by watching him destroy himself. But I was not out of the woods yet, he attacked me from behind using a date rape drug on me. And...forced him self on me as punishment for trying to leave him he..leaving my body scared. But it was not that quick over. He took me to his leaders house and they used me as payment for a debt he owed. I was drugged most of the time they had their way with me. But I remember every detail, beaten, scared, raped the list goes on. I cursed their souls would be slowly consumed by Nidhug in the afterlife"

Everyone was holding their breath. Díssa seemed eerie composed what she was telling them. Miko shifted her weight seeming uncomfortable about this, Jack took note slowly not to startle the girl placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I had very few chances to escape and nearly broke my neck in process from a fall, but I made my escape with the help and the promise to the other girls kept as slaves to come back to save them from that haunted house. Police came and raided the place, but the after match was as much as worse over and over again in court to describe every detail they did not only to me, but to the other captured girls. Most have been put away and him. I thought he was still locked up in jail, fucking Danish legal system" She hissed looking down in disgust at the thought.

Fidgeting with the small flask of whisky, tracing her finger over the smooth surface then took another taste of the horrible whisky. She was greatly struggling with her self now holding back tears, only one got through running down her cheek to her mouth tasting it on her lips.

"In the hospital while I was recovering the doctors detected I was pregnant, well knowing it was from the gang rapes. I couldn't go through bringing a child into the world that was conceived via force."

She clenches one fists in the seems of her skirt

"My body, my choice, I had it removed. During my recovery I moved in momentarily in with one of my closest friends, I needed to be with my friends whom only care for my well being. Somewhere a long the line I ended up moving back in with my grandfather and started slowly to rebuild my shattered life. And discovered the full contact armoured sport, it was surprising great mental therapy. Best choice in my life...well beside when I meet you guys" she peered over her shoulder meeting the blue optics of Optimus he was flexing his servo yet remained calm. Díssa desperately felt the urge just to run over to him, but remained in her seat. During the whole time revealing her horrible past, she could feel his gaze on her. And his sorrow.

"What would stop that that guy to try again?" Bulkhead pondered.

"He wont" The Prime said. It carried the certainty and no one questioned him.

The story sent ripples of disgust down Ratchet's back sides, if he haven't detected Díssa's signal earlier she could have been taken by the Cons. What worse he felt sad for the human femme her past she have endured mentally and torture of other humans did too her. Not knowing if it could be compared to the horrors the Con's might could have done to her.

Díssa have gone through her own war and survived with the mental scars that followed. Suddenly Miko tackle hugs Díssa crying, she was crying for her. Shaken by the girls outburst a slight smile grace Díssa's lips and hugged her back carefully.

"Its ok sweety, its the past now...he will not even think twice now knowing I can kick his sorry ass".

"And what was the deal with those birds?" Bulkhead nervelessly shifted on his pedes.

She was still smiling and gave a short heartily chuckle.

"Don't laugh, but...I think it could have been Hugin and Mugin. Odin's personal spies"

"Another bot?" Miko inclined looking up at Díssa with tear filled eyes. The girl reminded a bit of her self at that age. Boastful and full of life, yet delicate under the skin. Like a mother she she caressed Miko's pigtails.

"No, a Norse deity, remember Miko. Do you even pay attention?" Jack said with a sigh.

"What do you mean could have been?" Ratchet was curious. Díssa only shrugged.

"Its a feeling, hard to explain. Like when I could conjure the shield from out of no where, I never been this in tune with the spirits and nature like that before. Its was eerie, but wonderful"

"It appears your powers are growing by the day, and you do not deny them" Optimus concluded.

Should she tell them about the voice she sometimes hears? Fearing she might start going skizo, but she only heard it after she meet the Autobots and when in danger...or was this really one very vivid dream? The feelings for him. Was she really falling... for him? She was confused now and overwhelmed with variations of mixed emotions.

"Excuse me, I think I had enough social interaction for the day" she put it in a sarcastic tone and British accent. handing the whisky hip flask back to Fowler to make her exit. Miko looked hurt and wanted to go with her, June stopped her.

"She needs to be alone" the older woman said.

Optimus watched Díssa walk down the hallway towards where her Ford Mustang in the make shift garage the bots where not currently using. The other Autobots talked amongst themselves with the humans. They where all shocked what they heard. The femmbot fidgeted with her slender servos trying to focus.

"I never heard such things, it sounds more worse then what the Con's could do. How can humans do that" she eyed Jack for some sort of answer, but the teenager was lost for words.

The green bot scratched the back of his helm with a shrug venting eyeing his charge Miko. Could some too do such cruel acts against her. His chassis rattled slightly at the thought.

Optimus Prime looked at his friend for advice only received a confused shrug from Ratchet. Hurt he decided with him self to give her room to be alone.

Díssa meet the boy and yellow bot on her way too her garage. She was looking down as she passed them. Bumblebee's sad beeps was heard, but it was Rafael that made her look up.

"He did bad things to you?" Raf looked at the troubled woman. She meet the boys gaze, she have been crying.

"He has Raf" she said and ruffled the boys hair making a mess out of it, then continued her own voyage of the mind.

"Is she going to be OK?" he looked at the guardian. Bumblebee made a sad whoop and door panels dropped showing his distress with a shrug.

* * *

Faint music was heard outside the hallway.

Slumped in the drivers seat of the Ford Mustang Shelby 69, the doors have been taken off and she have been meaning to yank out the seats as well. The car badly needed new interior. Planning to preserve much as possible of the original car seat upholstery, but other planes for the motor.

She had to do some research how it can be done. She kept her her mind busy and the tears at bay being swept away of her grandfather's tapes playing over the cars stereo speakers. It was a much welcome distraction.

Wanting to switch to a new she practical had to shove the next tape in not at first hearing the click was in place. Fearing she might have damaged the stereo hissing at her self and bumped her head back in the seat, the sudden movement sent vibration through the car and the glove compartment shut open.

Odd why haven't she thought of taking a look in there, reaching out her fingers brushed over paper and pulled out a brown thick envelope. She recognized the hand writing only spelled _Find them_ in Danish.

With shaken hands she opened the envelope, it was filled with pictures. On every picture the distinct Autobot symbol on every vehicles, including one red Dodge Challenger with horns mounted on its hood.

* * *

_Uff, think this was one mouth full of a chapter building up the suspense. Please comment what and don't like so far :) I like to to know what my potential readers think._

"_tries to decide to drink a cup of tea or rest of the already poured Blue Mountain Stout from Gourmetbryggeriet"_


	8. Chapter 7 Bread crumbs

**Bread crumbs**

Sputters of curses in Danish exited the woman.

Jack stood in the doorway nervously scanning the room they have entered. It was some sort of office unlike his principle office. Various pictures and knickknack's dominates the shelves and souvenir her grandfather had picked up during his travels.

A white cat casually follows its human in the room and jumps on the large wooden desk.

"Sapphire...off the table stupid cat" Díssa hissed scooting the white cat of the table that reluctantly wanted too.

Hurt from being denied to lay on the table where soon the nicest ray of sunshine will come, the white cat let out a disgruntled arrogant meow. Jack got startled feeling the cat brush it self up against his pant leg before she vanished into the next room that was Díssa's bedroom.

She knew she have seen it before somewhere in here. Grumbling to her self opening and closing the cabinets.

Although Díssa valued some sort of organization she and her grandfather shared the trait having their work places look like a bomb just exploded. The old office still looked that way. One knew where the stuff was in all this mess and hell just to clean, finding many dust bunnies giving her mum lots of tics. Still after his passing Díssa refused having her cleaning OCD mum in the study.

The time with the bots have revealed more then she thought ever thought was possibly possible, her mind still couldn't wrap it self about those photos. There must be the connection with her spear as it was in her families possession.

She was about to address the bots about the photos when her eye caught the symbol on his screen that Optimus stood tapping on she had seen him do. His large metal fingers danced over the keyboard so fast she never thought possible.

She was baffled.

How can it be that a rune symbol resembles Cybertronian language? The Prime has been attempting to translate it along with other symbols only to hit a dead end, it was a sort of ancient Cybertronian dialect. But Díssa knew that rune symbol.

As a little girl she kept her grandfather company watching him work with all the boring documents, it was to her at that time, but the symbol on the journal had mesmerized the little red haired girl sitting in her grandfathers lap. She had never given it much thought until now.

It's got to be here somewhere, it was defiantly not in one of the boxes given to the museum she would have noticed it.

"Does it always look like this? Wonder why you can't find anything?" Miko came in with a black and white striped cat in her arms. He purred happy in the girls arms, the large bushy tail swung slowly back and forth.

"Its called organized disorder Miko" Díssa looked up frustrated slumping her self in the padded antique chair creaking a bit from her weight leaning back. It couldn't just have vanished like this?

Rafeal was sitting on the other side the office like study, going through a cardboard box filled with stuff Díssa had meant to go over her self on a later date and figure what to do with it. The first part of sorting her grandfathers stuff had been his clothes and his work with the museum. Not to mention the boxes filled with stuff that could be sold at a flea market. Until then Díssa had the boxes stored in the office. She rarely stepped foot inside the office it was her grandfathers private sanctum as her own room of the house was both her work place and private place to contemplate.

"How can it be your grandfather knew about the bots before any of us? I thought you said he studied your Viking history?" Jack was confused examining every book from the bookcase taking out one at the time.

"Yeah that old coot is full of surprises" her elbows on the table thinking where last she might have seen it. She and her grandfather shared the same trait, they knew where stuff was even after a bomb looked like it had exploded in the room, but never figured out each others mess. Her own work tailor room might seem to her organized, but to outsiders it looked like a mess. Glad she did have sense the rest of the house was in neat condition, but her work place no one was allowed to touch.

Rafael had already gone through two boxes. He never seen so many small objects, ranging from porcelain plates to brass candle sticks. It was like a treasure hunt, not knowing what you might find.

Jack surveyed the office and the wooden furniture, many had Norse carvings or other similar memorabilia, clearly the passion in this household.

Crouching down to check the lower part of the bookshelf the teens eye caught something on a chair like wooden furniture. It was low sat and strange mix of a bench and a chest. It had the same three animals raven, wolf and eight legged horse.

On closer inspection he saw a gap underneath the seat he thought at first it might be broken due to it looked antique, the old wood gave a creaking sound. But was more surprise it contained a hidden compartment under the lid.

"Hey I think I found it" Jack held up a book.

Díssa eyed the teen, a broad smile came to her face. In the low light she could clearly see the symbol, it was clearly the same as the one shown on Optimus's computer screen he used. The book was more of a journal encased in soft water proof leather in light brown. The symbol looked very much like othalla rune, yet more rounded that normally are cut in straight lines.

* * *

Hunched over the table residing beside Optimus's main computer console the woman groaned. She haven't gotten much sleep since her abduction and her mind had been on high gear.

Page by page she flipped back and forth, the pictures were scattered over the table making a mess. She have gone through every page in the journal and she started to get frustrated.

With a sigh she rested her elbows on the table, the tiredness was taking over, but refused to let her mind rest.

The journal it self is written in Icelandic. She was no lingual expert and only knew very little Icelandic her self. It was the closest reference they had to the old Norse language her ancestors spoke. Only other person she knew that was fluent in Icelandic was one of her grandfather old colleagues, but there was the risk of more innocent lives will get involved in a war that is not theirs. She had to make do with a dictionary.

Her gaze shifted back and forth between the pages and the pictures of the Autobots.

The red car was the late Cliffjumper, she felt an unease and sadness in her heart for the bot who was the recent fallen warrior.

Arcee had been upset and left her charge, Jack behind and no one had heard from her since she saw the picture.

Lingering more then often on the last date entry of the journal. It was written six months ago and then the series of numbers and the message in Icelandic she have translated did not make any sense. It was a jumble of words not even forming a proper sentence.

Optimus had observed her since the retrieval of the journal.

He is not a bot void of any compassion for his fellow comrades. Even the most experienced soldier need his or her rest. A lesson, hard learned on the cost of many noble Autobot lives was snuffed out.

It made him rethink his priorities for the well being of the bots under his command, and with the very few left he could not afford to lose any.

The memory surfaced, threatening to cloud his better judgement, not even the Matrix, had answered his questions where all the knowledge of the Primes is stored.

He was the last Prime, a beacon of hope for many bots, and still a threat to the remaining Decepticons.

Like the bots as well as the human needed rest to function. He admired Díssa for her passion, but he could not bear to see her work her self to brink of loss of sanity.

A large metal hand neared the much smaller being gently brushing her side.

"You need rest" he said to her in a concerned tone. As she spoke his voice sent faint ripple of vibration through his servo as he touched her.

Her head jerked up that had been resting on her arms on the table. She almost jumped off her seat feeling someone touch her side. Surprised that the someone was Optimus himself. For a large fella he was very gentle feeling the light brush of his large finger on her side. It felt strangely nice.

"Sorry, my mind wandered off, just can't wrap my head about this." Díssa said rubbing her temples, pushing herself back in the chair.

Tilting her head to the side and arching it back to gaze at the large Autobot standing tall beside the platform. The large hand was still there, in a distant part of her mind she yearned for any touch of companionship.

It felt like ages since someone had held her very close.

Her scarred heart was healing, she feared she will get hurt again and had been forced to encased it under bolt and lock. But something was trying to get in. Or did she want to break out?

"Your human biology needs sleep to function"

The voice of the Prime hauled her back from the distant corners of her mind. The mix of being tired and thinking of the dark past almost made her cry, but his deep voice washed it away making her forget her troubles.

"Optimus is right" Jack said it was getting late and past curfew and knew his Mum was mad when he called her a few minutes ago. "You look like you really need some sleep. I know, I feel the same way preparing for a math test. You can sleep on our couch, I called mum and its OK with her."

Two against one, an American teenage boy and a large robot from another planet. For a few moments her mind yet again drifted off scanning the scattered pictures in front of her and the leather book. Her brain went blank not making any sense. Same way back when she went to school and her oral exams her mind had a bad habit going blank in a mix of nervousness and stress.

"Argh bollocks!" She slammed the journal shut. "Jack this is no math test..I got no idea.."

"You need rest" Optimus cut in. It was not demanding nor concerned, it was a straight order in the same tone he gave his Autobots that had insisted on going back out on the battle field when clearly their systems was on the brink of a reboot or more dangerous system crash shutdown.

She could not protest, her body felt knackered. Given the time difference her inner clock was now utterly destroyed. She barely took notice riding in Bumblebee to Jack's house, dragging her tired body into the living room and as soon as she found her pillow fealing asleep in minutes mumbling some incoherent words in her own tongue.

June wrapped the blanket over the woman like a child carefully tucking her in.

Then took her son by the arm leading him out into the kitchen. Her face spelled trouble to Jack.

"Mum what?" he rubbed his arm

"This ain't right"

"You know very well, Optimus has dragged one more innocent into their war"

Jack blinked, uncertain before finding the right words to answer his mother.

"He has said he was sorry, but there left her no choice, but her wound..."

"She is no more danger then you are Jack? What if those Decepticon's finds her here? Then we are in danger."

"Mum, Optimus thought it was best to remain with the Autobots for her..."

"The more humans that get involved with those...Autobots, its only in a matter of time before you all get caught in the crossfire, worst of all, die. I can not stand to lose you Jack"

"But why did you say yes to let her sleep here?"

"I would like to have a private word with her when she is awake. As adults"

"Woah...Mum, I don't think that is a good idea"

"Oh really, is there a reason why?"

"Scrap...I promised not to tell"

"Jackson Darpy I am your mother"

The boy recoiled hearing his Mum use his full name. She never yelled or had yet to see her lose her temper. He loved his mum, but sometimes she crossed the line.

"Mum, please I can not...please for once, trust me. OK."

June Darpy stood resting her fists on her hips. Her son was hiding something, just like when he tried to hide the fact the science fiction club was in truth a bunch of alien robots, when discovered by accident that Jack's motorcycle really was a robot named Arcee saving them from a couple of Decepticons.

She disliked her son having secrets, fearing he will take up after his father who had kept secrets until he, with no word just vanished from their lives. She didn't want to lose her son, she had her doubts Arcee could manage keeping her son safe and home before curfew.

"Fine, but you still have to do your chores, your job and school to attend too. Its past bedtime. Go to sleep"

The teenager shoulders sagged defeated, dragging his feet out of the kitchen.

"Yes Mum."

Shaking her head. She wondered if his father had this attitude problem at this age, she wanted to set a good example for the hard working lonely mother. It was by pure chance they moved out to Jasper 5 years ago away from the big city. But her work still demanded her full attention and mirrored on her distress and concern for her son. She only meant for him to get a good future, but he have been caught in the middle of an alien war she surely wished he never had stumbled on and her self.

Their lives have never been the same and the storm had yet not settled in the after match.

Leaning back on the kitchen counter she saw Díssa peacefully unaware of their family argument. She wondered if Díssa have been somewhat of a rebel in her younger days, acting like she knew better then her parents.

She decided to get some sleep herself, but first preparing the coffee machine to switch on the next morning.

Should she only make enough for her self not knowing if Díssa drank coffee. Taking the change she measured for one large pot.

* * *

There is very few things that can wake up Díssa up, beside the alarm clock.

First one; when living with two cats begging for her to get up and about to feed them, crawling all over and will not stop until she got out of bed, second is smelling the coffee. Her brain slowly registered the sound of the machine brewing the black liquid, yet she was still asleep.

Díssa turned her self over, but the couch was slim and right beside her head met the side of a coffee table followed by a load yelp from her startled lips ending in some mumbling and colourful swear words.

Then there was option number three; falling out of bed or in this case a couch, extra credit for hitting before said coffee table.

"Díssa you OK?" June came to her rescue helping the poor woman to sit more straight and inspecting the bump in her head. It was nothing yet quickly ran to get an ice pack from the freezer.

"Hvem stjal min seng?" Díssa said in Danish, she was still half sleep.

Jack came rushing in, he heard the yelling only to find his mum and Díssa sitting on the couch.

"Its ok Jack, think she just a bit startled. Díssa you al right?"

Díssa looked out of the window. It was still dark. Her mind at first did not registered the time until her mind kick started looking at the clock peering at the VCR blinking the local time.

It was a bit over six o'clock in the morning.

"For Hel da også, det er jo før Fanden for sko på" Díssa grumbled. The two Americans had no idea what she just said.

"Díssa?" June looked worried.

"Coffee" came an answer holding the icepack on her template where she hit her head.

It was then June realised Díssa was not really a morning person, her idea having a short talk with Díssa before going to work had failed. She looked at Jack to get a cup for their sleeping guest while still gently stroking the back of the red haired woman.

Jack came back with a mug.

"You need sugar or milk" he asked.

"Black" Díssa accepted the mug.

The smell filled her nostrils, common discount store she could smell it, but coffee is coffee is just want she needed right now. She made her self a bit more comfortable pulling her legs up and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. Now she only needed to see the morning news, but it would be rude being a guest.

She sat there for the next half hour thinking she might best to go back to sleep. Its too early to be awake at this ungodly hour and she was still knackered.

June was already dressed in her nurse's scrubs getting ready to go to work.

"Have a nice day Jack" she kissed her son goodbye who naturally tried to avoid his Mums caring affection, but she was faster, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Take care of her" she gestured with her head in a low voice. Jack sighed and nodded waving his mum off. He was not much of a morning person either.

Now that he is awake he could prepare something for school. Its only a few hours.

Tapping on the coffee mug staring into a now half warm half filled cup. Grunting swallowing the last drops went to get some more.

Her mind had finally started to wake a bit up and rolled her one shoulder that landed on the wooden floor after head said hello to the coffee table, feeling sore in the muscle dismissing the pain, it was nothing really. Not the first time she woke up having hit something before getting the days first cup of coffee. A good stretch always helped.

Meeting Jack back in the living room with the TV on some sort of local morning television show.

"Slept well?" the teen nervously shifted in his seat eating his cereal breakfast and looking through some notes.

"Ask me again later" the Dane grumbled sipping her coffee glaring at the boy. It was not evil in any way. She hoped she wouldn't dwell to much on her wanted to rip someone head off as she felt most of the time this early before any kind of caffeine.

It would be normal for his mum to get this early up and go to work. Its not unheard of leaving Jack all alone in the house who looks to be very use to the fact.

Both was silent for a little while the clock ticked half past seven.

"Aren't you going to school?" she finally said getting number 4 cup of coffee. June have been gracious making a huge pot.

"Yeah?"

"Ain't you going to be late?"

"What?

"Don't your classes start at 8?"

"No it starts at 9"

Bollocks, good morning Díssa's brain this ain't Denmark where school starts at 8.

"Sorry, forgot...different country...school bus?"

"I usually ride with Arcee to school and work, but she hasn't been back yet"

"I see"

"Uhm I guess you want to go back to the base, I can have Bee or Bulk take your back"

"That will be nice" she nodded at the teen. The coffee was slowly waking her up. Wondering if its late night back home if its early morning here.

"Want any breakfast" the boy offered.

Díssa smiled inside, he is a good mannered teen, there is some hope for human kind after all. The lonely parent is very common now a days in the western world, but also the stigma for a child with no parents at home to look out for him or her. Díssa counted her self lucky having her dad send his two daughters off to school while her mum the early bird had to go to work and early home.

"Yes thank you, what ya got to offer?"

"Cereal, toast with peanut butter or scrambled eggs"

"No marmalade?

"No."

"Or what just about toast with some cheese on top?"

Jack looked at the woman perplexed.

"You eat cheese for breakfast?"

Díssa tried to hold down a chuckle.

"What? Its normal where I come from...I don't eat pancakes for breakfast...we eat them for dinner"

Jack shook is head in disbelief.

"OK you know what...you have heard of French Toast have you"

"Yeah I have" Funny yes she has, something with cinnamon.

"One French Toast coming right up"

Jack darted to the kitchen. Its been a while since he made French toast not since he was a kid surprising his mum in bed on her birthday.

Díssa followed him out in the kitchen watching the boy start. The process only took about ten minutes or more.

He handed her two slices of bread on a plate.

"Hmm not bad, you maybe have a future in cuisine competing with Chef Ramsey" taking a bite out of her breakfast and she was not kidding it actually tasted good. Normally she either had a full grain toast with some cheese or oatmeal along with her coffee and maybe sneak in a banana.

"I work at a fast food joint in after school not what I call future there"

His boss have been on his nerves lately having to pay for the none paid for orders that Vince and his comrades stole. It was going out of his pay check.

"So? You got a job, count your self lucky"

"You don't understand" Jack retorted.

"Huh?" The woman looked at him confused. What has gotten into the boy or its just like herself she is not a morning person.

The teen shook his head frustrated.

"Maybe I should get going, mum laid out of some clean towels if you need a shower"

Díssa didn't have time to answer as the boy jumped into the living room after his backpack and school notes.

"Ehm say hello from Arcee for me if you see her" he said "The spare keys to the house hangs beside the front door you can't miss it" with that said the boy sprinted out of the house leaving the Dane all alone in the house. Far far away from home.

Jack have exited through the garage and locked the door behind him. It was vacant only his own bicycle stood waiting for him. But decided to walk over to Raf's house hitching a ride in Bumblebee.

Arcee was no where to be seen, he had noticed every time someone mentions her former partner Cliffjumper she avoids every bots gaze and shuts up tighter then a clamp.

Optimus mentioned he had taken her to observe the grandfathers pagan funeral rite unlike any kind he have heard off. It peeked his interest, perhaps later if he got the time sit down and research to understand, and who these Danes are.

She haven't told much about her self other then that horrible past she have endured. How she had survived that? He have heard stories about rape victims suffers server depression and self esteem issues lasting years, but she somehow have gotten her self out of that dark hole.

"Hey where is your wheels...fell to pieces already"

Oh great...Vince. Jack was halfway and had no intention talking with that douche. He could set Vince in place using some of the very colourful profanity Díssa used, but reminded him self he was a good person and did not need stoop down to their level.

"Hey I am talking to you dork" The bully yelled from his black car with the custom flames. In honest it looked tacky for Jacks own taste. It felt like everyone lately were jumping on him, still intent not talking to his tormentor he kept on walking.

"Someone stole your wheels? Who in the right mind want to steal such an ugly ass bike"

Jack turned at gave Vince the most vicious death glare, but it just backfired having a piece of rolled up paper being thrown his way staining Jacks grey pull over shirt.

Vince laughed and drove away leaving an angry Jack behind glaring at the end of the car speed down the corner.

He felt everyone was out to get him these days, his boss, Vince, his mum, oh and not to mention Decepticons waiting to jump when he looked the other way. His life never will return to normal after meeting the Autobots.

Angry he kicked the piece of paper used as projectile from his bullies.

If it weren't where for Vince's dad was the only mechanic in town he could have had that part time job, but now was stuck with a dead end job at the KO Burger.

* * *

A car horn woke Díssa from her deep thoughts sitting skimming the journal over and over again. Peering out of the window and recognized the yellow and black custom paint. She popped out of the front door.

"Hey Beebot"

_*Heya*_ the yellow car beeped. Díssa thought it might a hello.

"Ehm you mind I pop under the shower for a bit?"

Bumblebee peeped again. The woman smiled, sweet little...little was an understatement for a bot that have killed countless Cons.

With still damp hair, trying her best to squeeze most the water out her long hair it felt good having having the wind blow it dry with the window down. Never used a hair-dryer in her life and is the result of many girls envy.

_*We don't need to go to base right away_* Bumblebee beeped.

"Slow down Bumblebee, I don't know what you are saying sweetie" she felt the car took a turn out in an exit to the interstate feeling the car speed up. They were still in the outskirts of little town known as Jasper passing the city limits sign.

"Wait we not going back to base?"

_*Nope, enjoy the ride, and there is no Con activity right now...if there were the rest of the team can take care of it*_

"For Hel da også...Bumblebee, I am sorry, I have no idea what you are saying."

She felt frustrated she had no idea how Raf could understand him? It would have been easier if it were Bulkhead.

An idea popped in her head.

"OK Bumblebee, beep once for no and beep twice for yes, can you do that?"

Two quick beeps came from the bot. Díssa smiled, good then they could have a some sort of conversation, though it might be one sided for the most.

She peered out the open car window.

"You are showing me around?"

Two beeps.

"Wouldn't they miss us at base?"

Bumblebee was a little hesitant, then came a long beep. No then.

"You sure?"

Two beeps, quick beeps.

Remembering first time Bumblebee's gesture wanted to give Díssa a little ride and Optimus stopped him when she was still injured. It was a sweet gesture anyway. Well she had promised she would go another time, it would too cruel to say no to the yellow bot.

Wondering if Optimus would have graced showing her around, but that was wish full thinking on her part. He had other things to consider, and last bot that will give her tour was Ratchet who rarely at all got out of base. A real workaholic.

But who could blame the Autobots for being careful. Bumblebee was their scout and his alt mode was a fast car, he could outrun the Con's if they ran in to them or have them bridged out if needed.

"Alright sweetie, show me Jasper" gently padding the steering wheel. Bumblebee chirped happy. This might be a good start of the day, Bumblebee thought to him self. There was no sign of any Con activity and knew if there was any he had to go back.

Díssa was much different then the other two human adults that knew about the Autobots. She had played with Rafael, rarely any played with his charge and thought maybe there were others like Díssa he had seen how she cared for him. He heard her use some very colourful words that actually were swear words, but never used them near the small boy. Odd he had thought.

* * *

Howard was a man of few words, he didn't consider any that came through here of any importance.

Watching the red haired woman approach the motel exiting a yellow muscle car from his perch at the front desk clearly see the parking lot.

She looked out place and not what he would expect, yet pretty wearing a knee long black skirt and white puffed like shirt. He has never seen a girl like her before, watching every little step she took.

She stopped right at the door looking at it. A few seconds went past before she pushed open the door entering the reception. A small bell chime hanging on the inside rang as the girl entered the small reception area.

Most only stayed for a night before driving off to Gods knows where. He had heard stories out here in the desert of Nevada many disappeared and then the odd rumours he have heard from patrons in the diner attached to the motel of large robots turning into cars. What a load of bullshit Howard have told to him self.

"Hello" she smiled nervously.

Howard looked up meeting a pair of green and blue coloured iris's. She was no mere girl, a full grown woman with all the lumps in the right places. He didn't hide it eyeing the red haired woman up and down. A force of habit hard to get rid off working for years at the casinos in Las Vegas.

"We charge 35 per night, breakfast not included"

He never asked his customers where they were heading. They came here to rent a room for a night or two, as long they pay and not cause any trouble he was content in his forced retirement.

She stood shifting uneasy on her feet. The main reception was not that big, only consisting of his main desk and an extra couch for visitors.

"Oh no no I am not here for a room" the woman said finally, hiding the disgust he was obviously staring at her.

She spoke in clear British English.

"If you don't want a room then get out of here, I have a business to run" he waved her off and turned his attention to the news reporter on the small TV placed on his desk, telling a story about some European countries shipyard been torn to pieces and local authorities where baffled.

The red haired woman with delicate features produced a key chain with the motels logo on it.

Howard looked at then at the woman. They key belonged to the safe deposit, an extra service he provided for his patrons, both local and visitors used, not trusting the banks keeping their belongings safe. He knew the business after spending half his life working in in Las Vegas.

"You got a receipt with that Miss?"

The red haired placed her large satchel on the counter and opened it mumbling some none English words then produced a leather in bounded like book.

* * *

Pure dumb luck is all she could think of sitting again in drivers seat of Bumblebee closing the door behind her. She started to laugh...lady luck really smiling down on her. In the side of the journal there was a pocket, and struck of luck there was the receipt for what Egon have put it there for her to find.

Right before Bumblebee had came to pick her up she had accidentally knocked over her satchel and all of its contents spilled all over the floor. She was about to close the journal when her eye caught something white in contrast to the faded brown leather on the inner side of the books sides. With a nail under the leather fabric she slid out a piece of paper with a date stamp on it. It was dated from about half a year ago.

Bumblebee was confused, what was so funny about this?

He Beeped and buzzed forgetting all about she couldn't understand him. On their little joy ride she have all of sudden called out to stop...and into what Rafael had told Bee about afraid going to this motel.

From the outside it didn't look like much, but he knew not much about the human dwellings and this was some sort of pit stop for humans to stop and recharge and refuel.

Raf said it was something about the man that owned the place that scared his small charge.

The way that man had looked at her annoyed her, but she was used to dealing with rowdy types when most of her friends where Viking guys and the more unpleasant kinds she usually waned off with a witty remark or certain stare.

"Lets go back to base sweetheart" Díssa padded the steering wheel. The Autobot symbol lit up as Bumblebee chirped. She could hear the protest in his buzzing.

"Bee? Don't be like that..." crossing her arms. She needed to sit down with the new clue in private.

He beeped again putting him self in reverse out of the motel drive way. He was not intending to going back to base right away.

"Bee, you think I won't find out" she smiled noticing where the trip took the them.

It was much like she have seen on TV shows, that looked like a town hall, small business and cafés. She noticed the time and Bumblebee drove to a halt beside a school.

Must be the high school the kids attend too, and true enough there was Rafael sitting all alone with his laptop under a tree.

The small boy waved seeing his best friend have come by to say hello. And that best friend was a yellow car with black stripes. The other kids thought he was waving at the woman getting out of the car approaching the Hispanic child.

"Hey sweetheart" Díssa chimed at the boy slumping her down beside the boy. For a Dane this was not the warmth she is used too, with the sun at its highest peek feeling sweat pearls run down her back. She should have brought some water or some money to buy food. Doubted her Danish Kroners would be of any value or if her credit card will work.

"Hey" he said pushing his glasses back in place. "Bee is showing you around?"

"Yeah he is, sweet of him. I welcome the distraction. You always sit out here? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Now and then, and its lunch time" he said tapping on his computer.

Ahh that made sense.

Some buzzing noises came from the yellow car.

"Bee says; he likes to avoid Ratchets monthly check up."

"Monthly check up?" that might explain the bot reluctant to head back to base.

Bumblebee buzzed.

"Bee says, he doesn't like the check ups" Raf translated.

"And they are monthly?"

She pondered about that. She rarely had her own medical check ups as a human unless she fell very ill and needed treatment. On the other hand with, she recently received a letter from the Danish Trafikstyrelsen that it was time for her to get the car to one of the FDM shops for tests. The bots had retrieved her car after the fail abduction it was parked at the base.

Denmark has very strict laws owning just one car. The FDM will conduct a lot of tests making sure all is order in within the boundaries of the law.

"Ratchet takes his job serious. Last time Bee tried to avoid his check up, Bulkhead had to drag him back. Mechanical maintenance"

She couldn't help to chuckle a bit. She knew the pattern and odd it was like men. They hated doctors. But she saw the logic that Ratchet who she has seen is very skilled in his work and took great care of his team mates.

"Bee do you want to get sick or something. It really sounds like some guys I know that works their butts off until they pass out of exhaustion cause they think they can cure their flu while working it off, and some even ended up in the hospital. Its a sad statistic really, wanting to avoid their doctor, we women are better knowing when ever we know something is wrong."

The woman shrugged her shoulders and peered at Bumblebee in the shade of the tree. The sunlight of the high noon gave the hood of the car a yellow golden shine in contrast to the black stripes.

"Different story about my granddad, not even his doctor knew he had cancer before it was to late"

Raf looked up at Díssa pushing his glasses back in place.

"Oh I am sorry"

"Don't be sorry, he had a good life. It's important to remember how they lived then how they died" Díssa said smiling ruffling the boys hair. She have come to terms with the death of her grandfather, there was really nothing she could have done to prevent it.

The school bell rang. Raf quickly closed his laptop and stuffed in his backpack.

"Gotta go..see you after school?"

"Sure sweetheart" Díssa nodded with a smile.

Rafael smiled back and waved at the car. She reminded her self like they boy, he had a very introvert personality always quiet. It warmed her heart she knew he had friends that looked out for the boy who might seem fragile, but in truth had a strong mind.

There have been many bridges needed to be burned over the years, evolving into the strong independent woman she is today still struggling with her own demons.

* * *

Ratchet took a closer look at the small yellow square object littered over the side of the wall. On each of the there where scribbles of symbols he identified as human letters.

"What is this now?" the medic frowned venting.

He have been concentrating on conducting Bumblebee's monthly check up and now induced the yellow bot in stasis to run a full diagnosis and virus scan.

Díssa's back was turned to Ratchet scrippling more notes and sticking them to the tipped over table.

"They are called post-its. As you guys don't have a white or chalked board laying around this is the best I can do for now. It keeps my head clear. First off all I think Egon left the pictures for me to find. And let me say it's by luck I recognized the symbol"

She pointed at the Othalla rune she have drawn in two different version. One was from the older futhark that is more straight lined and beside it the rounded Cybertronian symbol.

Optimus stood observing the woman's odd way organizing process.

"Ok look, there is got to be a pattern. I am just following the bread crumbs Egon left me to find."

"I don't see these as your human substance energy" Optimus said.

"Its a metaphor..another way way saying follow the clues. What I do not get, is why? He wanted me to find you guys...well it was by luck sorta speak or fate the Norns have spun our threads together."

"Norns?" Ratchet crossed his arms suspicious. He was very much against having the base littered with more human made things.

Arcee have kept her distance since she came back and not said a thing. She have isolated her self from the others and only came out when it was time to get the kids from school. It was Jacks day off from work. With Bumblebee still in stasis Raf will be riding with Miko and Bulkhead.

"Skuld, Verdante and Urd, the three sisters who spins man kinds fates and waters Ygdrassil's roots from Mimers Well every morning." She quickly explained "Their names means past, present and future"

Optimus leaned over to take a better look at her work. Like him before he became Prime his station in the Halls of Records as Orion Pax under Alpha Trion as his mentor. She worked the same way deciphering information like he had done in that era past gone.

"Right...The recent years he have been obsessed going to the US, where he never said. The receipt confirms he was here half a year ago. The new clue is the encrypted memory card, with a password barrier" giving a short nod in the computer nerds direction. She was more speaking to her self then others in the same room. Then there was the question about the address that was not only thing not protected by a password. She had written it down and stuck on the make shift whiteboard.

The woman took a few steps back surveying the tipped over table with photos and her own notes on post it and various arrows. Leaning back up against the yellow railing stretching her back muscles, then turned her head meeting the blue hue of the Autobot's leaders. She was to say mild surprised how his face was so close to her.

She cleared her throat, a bit nervous.

"Granddad clearly knew about you guys. The pictures are taken 3 years ago"

Their eyes and optics met.

The Prime knew this time and was sure, her energy field surrounded the woman and would have been much stronger if the pendant didn't muffle the said energy field. That ancient feeling surfaced again deep from within his core of the Matrix and within his own Spark. But asked him self if he was allowed to. What if it will cloud is better judgement?

Her mind eased and lost her self in the deep calm blue sea of his optics.

When the Autobot leader spoke it was both soft and strong coming deep inside his engine filling the woman with a great longing for something more.

"About same time we came to Earth seeking refugee" Optimus concluded.

Just the sound of deep soothing rumbling of his voice emanating from his engine deep under the thick armour. Her arm twitched and struggled not to raise it wanting desperately to feel his face that only was an arms reach from her. He was truly noble, fierce warrior who have seen more then she could ever hope to imagine. and not to mention handsome.

Instead she curled her fingers around her lazy made braid hanging over her shoulder for some sort of reassurance, but she started to feel scared having this feeling threatening to burst through.

* * *

Miko have been bored sitting all alone at the couch playing video games, Jack have gone to find Arcee feeling hurt why the fembot hadn't been much social lately. And Raf as usual sits with his computer doing what ever he was doing, that usually was homework. Making a stretch and bounce down the stairs to find Bulk and somehow convince him to go dune bashing.

"Hey...you know this looks like geocaching" Miko called out waving the leather journal over head she have snatched from the coffee table and curious what this book was all about.

The large helm of Optimus turned at the small girl with a raised optic ridge.

"Geocaching?"

Díssa was about to snatch the journal from the girls hands.

"Of course...geocaching...it was right under my noose." The woman started to laugh and embraced the smaller girl in her arms pushing all air out of the girl. Miko was not surprised of the Dane's strength after a little demonstration.

When they arrived at base Bulkhead was still strapped to the medical berth and convinced Ratchet to send her with Bumblebee pretending to go home, for something she forgot and bring the bot back for his routine check up.

Díssa had made a comprise with Bumblebee she will show off her moves to the bot if he let himself without big fuss, submit himself to Ratchet's maintenance check up on their way back to base.

Optimus had not been at the base at time, but returned after a recon mission when Díssa emerged in her attire.

It was the first time he have seen her in her Viking replica gear. His optics followed with intensity and admired her strong and confident strides.

It have taken her about half an hour to get into her gear with the shield casually slung over her shoulders. She looked like she could take on an army of Decepticons all by her self.

Clad in full replica armour chain mail covering the upper part of her arms and parted in the front, allowing her to move freely by the legs. Under the chain mail a blue long shirt serving as padding so the chain mail wont gnaw on her skin.

Holding the chain mail in place strapped around her waist a twenty centimetre broad flexible belt and resting on hips a belt reversed for her sword sheathed in its scabbard and axe resting with its head on the other hip. And extra belt had been added to her shoulder connecting with the main weapons belt for her practice spear to be neatly tugged in without causing her restraint as she moved.

Lower legs and knees protected in thick leather leg-guards as well wear long protective thick leather bracer covered her lower arms.

Every part of her armour and weapons have been hand made by friends she knew who made a living making historical weapons and armour.

Miko was disappointed her helmet didn't have horns. She thought Vikings had horns on the helmets, but Díssa dismissed it explaining that is very impracticable and there where no records or any helmets found with horns from that era.

Suffice to say Miko wanted to try knocking Díssa over, believing with all that gear on she could, but was no match for the trained Valkyrie knocking the girl backwards after slamming her self up against the wooden shield enforced with iron.

All Díssa did was to match the girl force planting her feet on the concrete ground feeling the slight impact of the girl and made a shove. If it have been fight she would have a swing with her sword or stopped her opponent with her spear if gotten a bit to close.

Bulkhead looked like his tailpipe had fallen off rushing to the girls aid. But Miko was unharmed, just a little bruised from the impact. The Viking woman had warned her it was going to hurt knowing she had had suffered same injuries during her initial training.

"Hey hey...let go" Miko tried to wriggle free from the woman iron grip.

Ratchet and Optimus shared a glance.

"You know what this geocaching is Ratchet?"

The older bot shook his head. The sudden outburst had stalled Ratchet's processor.

"Well my dear robotic friends, let me tell you what it is, geocaching is game of virtual treasure hunters using either smart phones or a GPS tracker to find caches filled with treasure. Not real treasure, but small token you can take with you and put in new items in the container and move them to a new location and updates its location. I never tried it myself, but my sister has. The fun is in the hunt it self then the actually reward" the red haired woman almost sang at the bots.

She had a large smiling grin on her face.

Optimus could clearly pick up her unique energy frequency. Shining like the brightest star he had ever seen. His face features remained emotionless watching her, but the optics of the Prime showed a hint of admiration for the smaller being bouncing about, reminding him of a time before the war took away everything he had come to cherish deeply.

She was like a newly sparked sparkling full of life.

Díssa's phone started to ring.

"Hello you rascal" she recognized the caller ID switching with the flicker of her brain back into Danish. "Whats up?"

Other normal Danes had a more flat and none interesting tone when foreigners listened, unlike their neighbours more rolled their tongues when speaking. But when she spoke the voice had a light pleasant tone mixed with a rich honey glazed tune without it being flirtatious. Same way when she spoke in English counting out her very colourful words of profanity.

She just had a certain tone speaking to people on a certain level that eased the worries away, but at the same time can flicker that tone into a growling hiss when threatened.

"Just wanted to remind you are about to miss today's training again, if you hurry now you can still make it" Rolf her best buddy loud booming voice could even be heard by Ratchet's perfect hearing. He motioned to her to keep the call short as possible, but monitored just in case Con's picked up the signal.

All of the children's including Díssa's phone have gotten a tune up for them to reach the base if needed. Yet he had not thought of calls from the other side of the world that would reach her phone. If the bots can reach her, then surely her human friends can. He needed to calibrate the frequency.

"Oh dammit I had almost forgot"

"You tend to forget stuff lately, you alright?"

"You can say, just lots of stuff going on in my head, I wont bother you with the details"

"Ok, but you still feeling for tomorrow night?"

"What?"

"Don't make me march up and drag you out of that house" she could see his joking smile on the other end of the line.

Dammit, how can an excuse saying no hanging out with giant alien robots, but she needed some human interaction as well.

"Alright I be right over. Glad I have been foresight packing my gear in car, you never know who comes knocking" she laughed nervously. In truth she was still wearing most of the gear only taken off the chain mail and weapons.

Rolf laughed in the other end the call.

It would be midday soon in Denmark, currently in Nevada is was evening time.

"See you in a bit, the guys miss you"

"You sure they don't miss me pounding them into bloody pulps?" she joked in English towards the guy at other end of the line. Her hands casually on on hip unknowingly bobbing it a bit as she spoke.

"You can ask them self with you get here see ya Valkyrie" Rolf ended the call.

The woman chuckled shaking her head with a smile. She loved that guy as a brother.

Tilting her head a bit in a sorry glance towards Optimus. The Prime looked toward Ratchet. A short nod from the medic told him the call was short enough for the Con if picked up wouldn't be able to pin point the location.

"Sorry human obligations and I am gonna be out painting the town tomorrow with me mates."

"Painting the town?" Optimus raised an optic ridge. He learned something new about humans every day it came to him harder then keeping track of the Decepticons.

"I think she says going out to party, can I come? Your friends sounds fun" Miko said.

"You are too young Miko, we will be drinking a lot and I do not think the bar will let a 15 year old enter the bar" Díssa crossed her arms. "I could tell you some funny stories how NOT to drink and end up senseless in some bush beside the road, but I am not a prime example either when it comes to have a little to few pints of beer and chain smoking"

"Drinking?"

"I believe same effect when injecting high grade Optimus" Ratchet explained.

"Ehm what if the Cons try to snatch you again?" Bulkhead wondered.

"I am asking the same thing" Optimus rumbled in concerned.

A sigh escaped the woman lips. She could feel the larger bot concern like she was a child. But she was more then able to take care of her self...even when

There have been many occasions she had no idea how she got home after been out drinking with her friends. But suffering the consequences with the endless text messages answering and saying sorry she have texted people while drunk. Or done something utterly stupid. It only been those very few times and never heard the end of it from her friends.

"I will be fine, Rolf is my best friend and like the brother I never had. I usually crash at his place when I had to much to drink and let me sleep out my hangover."

Optimus contemplated over this Rolf human. She have mentioned about him before and told him she trusted him with his life. A short nod told Díssa that he accepted she was needed else where.

"But you will return to base Saturday" Optimus said flatly.

"Fine" she was somewhat reluctant on that, but with the recent events she had no other choice. But she couldn't just isolate her self from her friends and family they will start to wonder and they cared.

A subject she would take up with Optimus when it was more appropriate.

Now it was Optimus's turn for the scheduled maintenance routine check. His optics never faltered on the human made silver grey car driving through the ground bridge until it was shut off.

"Optimus" Ratchet voice was low only for the Prime to hear. He was implying what he already knew.

"Yes old friend. I know" he padded the white and orange bot on the shoulder armour knowing the look in his leaders optics.

A vent came from the medic shaking his helm. Should he tell him about the latest test results? Knowing it was it duty to inform his commander, but wondered how Díssa will take the news.

Going over and over in his CPU of the latest scan it is clear the nanities are becoming more and more active.

Her powers are truly growing and she alone were able to control the spear. He regretted she was not fully Cybertronian not being able get a reading of her programs she said could access on command. Same like the other bots in a flicker movement or by lesser then a nano second access the program needed.

* * *

On the Nemesis

The seeker brooded in his processor. Its been days since the simple retrieve mission and they FAILED. Next time he will go find that little meat bag him self clinching his clawed digits into a fists.

Fools all around him. Even tracking down the femmes private dwelling they have come up with nothing. He could order Soundwave to retrieve her. He never failed a mission, but Starscream wanted to take matter in his own servos and be able to gloat in front of the Deception Army he was the right full successor.

Knowing fully Soundwave had an optic on every of Starscream's movements not daring to pull the plug on the stasis locked body of their former master Megatron.

He had yet to come up with a devious and brilliant master plan ending the former Lords spark for good this time.

"Lord Starscream" A vehicon came up to him.

The grey slim mech snapped his helm at the purple drone.

"What?!" he hissed.

"We are picking up a strange signal from our scanners"

"Let me see" Starscream shoved the trooper aside walking straight towards the command deck and meet with Soundwave standing at the main console. Only two of his cables where hooked up with the Nemesis. He was right, the mech was watching him.

"Soundwave, why are you not deciphering the Iacon Relic database?" Starscream slowly approached the communications officer from behind. Still with his extra arms attached to the console Soundwave turned, not even the pistons of his limps where heard on his movements. A reason why he is feared for sneaking up unnoticed. The perfect silent killer.

"Another one of our hidden warriors?" If it were the case, he have learned his mistake the hard way.

The battle between Optimus and Skyquake he have ordered to delete, but he was sure that Soundwave had it stored deep in his own mainframe.

There where no indications of any Decepticon insignias on the faceless mask of Soundwave only the ping of an energy source, to small to be an energon deposit.

"No, then what?" grateful it wasn't.

Soundwave turned his helm at the main console and pointed his long arm appendix at the larger screen. The ship was hovering over a piece of land in the middle of the salt filled water the humans called the Atlantic Ocean.

The Nemesis have been in constant movement around the Earth, they would be in great risk exposing themselves to the Autobots staying in one place and learned the hard way from their previous encounters with the wretched Autobots.

Scanners picked up this piece of landmass have mainly been spawn by lava for countless vorns creating that landmass resting on two continental plates.

Tapping on the console Starscream made his own observation of this peculiar energy signal. It was unlike any other he have seen, but defiantly Cybertronian. Perhaps they have stumbled over a relic hidden. A snarl of a smile graced the Seekers face.

"I will go to see for my self" Last time he sent some to retrieve it have ended badly. For Knockout and Breakdown punishment have been repairing the vehicons with no time to rest.

"You come with me" he ordered two grey troopers from the flyer's armada. The Nemesis was close enough, yet far from the landmass.

Starscream welcomed feeling the air on his wings, all this leading a Decepticon's army and not getting out so often could rust the circuits of the most seasoned warriors.

With a little run before launching of in to his alt mode the human refereed as an F-16, he felt the few joys of being a flyer and navigating through the galaxy. The two flyers behind him they nose dived right into clouds filled with brimstone and ash and heat not even getting close scorching or denting the slim seekers armour. The Seeker was not new to these kinds of conditions he always kept his engines in pristine condition. He did not care if his paint got scratched.

He picked up the settlements of humans on this island. Why by Primus did human live here near something that could devastate them. He shrugged that notion off. Why should he care. Humans are inferior to Decepticons and in time they will be their slaves or for Starscreams own pleasure eradicate the humans.

The signal became stronger, within a few meters from the ground the experienced Seeker transformed and landed on both his pedes. So did his two followers. Their training had paid off, but they will never be perfect as Starscream.

The have landed on the other side of the volcano, the lava rushed out on the other side where they have landed, yet the heat from the brimstone and smoke filled the Cybertronians intakes. They had to work fast or else their vents will be clogged.

He tested the ground is was soft and heard the cracks giving away underneath his pedes. Last thing he wanted to be foolish enough for the ground to give away and get plunged into his death.

The lava on this rock had the same properties as the Smelting Pits he have sent many Autobots to their death.

With a quick scan knowing they where very close to the energy signal he found what he was looking for.

* * *

_Authors note:_

_What did Starscream found? What is the truth to Dissa's powers? How did her grandfather know about the bots?_

_Questions will be revealed in perhaps the coming chapters._

_Hvem stjal min seng? - Who stole my bed. _

_Who wouldn't be a little slurry in the morning._

_For Hel da også, det er jo før Fanden for sko på - love this phrase in Danish, it actually just means its way to early to get up._

_Hel- not like in hell. Hel is the goddess of the Norse underworld daughter of Loki (and I am not talking about Marvel Loki, get that straight if some are confused)_

_I had a little trouble trying to figure out what the hell the Americans eat for breakfast contra Danes. Something that is quick to make; if any has some objection please let me know if I am totally wrong or somewhat off._

_Reviews are always welcome and questions if you feel a bit out of the loop on stuff, I will do my best answering them._


	9. Chapter 8 Under the alloy

**Under the alloy**

Load laughter filled the small tavern at the Drunken Mermaid, a popular spot if you like good company and good beer.

The owners struggled to make it a cosy home away from home, listening to every patron what they like and could be done better had made it successful, despite the poor economic conditions in the community. They even had go with the flow, setting up a website to book the bar for private cause to be a successful endeavour competing with the so called disco's in town that didn't last very long.

The towns patrons where very loyal to their local bar, that have survived for over 100 years with different owners, but kept most of its interior original with some few modern applications, like a television monitor for big sport events and a jukebox playing a varied arrange of rock and heavy metal music.

"You know what girls, if you don't like the way it smells in the bakery then get the fuck out of here" the owner of the bar yelled at the a couple of 18 something teenage girls that was in honest, obscene to everyone in their range. It was clear as daylight they wore a bit to much make-up and bleached blond hair that made one wonder, if both lost their braincells in the process. Wearing clothes that should be belong in some questionable adult movie.

The group of friends did not hide their amusement sniggering at the two passing their table on their way out. Both squeaked scared like a deer staring in the headlights at the rugged crowd at the table.

"Did you guys hear about the old shipyard nearby?" said a man with short dark hair with a black goatee turning the before funny scene, after a string of funny blond jokes knowing the other blond in the group also was a woman wont be offended, she merely sling shot some witty remarks back.

"What about?" another asked while pouring himself a glass of beer into bottle.

"I heard about that, the police didn't say much other then they suspect some illegal street racing ring" said a third

"No that's a hoax, I heard it was terrorist"

Díssa coughed after taking a sip from her beer that went down the wrong tube.

"Terrorist?...seriously why would they target an old shipyard?" She finally said, tears in her eyes from the minor coughing fit.

"You know something?" Rolf looked at her padding her back. Her best friend in the world, most friendliest eyes and quite the charmer on the ladies, despite his gangly height.

She shook her head.

"Just that, if terrorist are going to blow something up they would have chosen where there most people about"

The crowd at the table sat huddled up consisting of four men and two woman including Díssa her self. They all looked at each other, shrugged and mumbled about amomgst themselves.

"I agree with Díssa, it ain't terrorist. There is some rumours on the internet about aliens, and they are big hiding in plain sight" a brown curly haired a bit more rounded at the waist then the others in the group. He tries to stay fit, orders from his doctor, but nothing really happens.

"Aliens...in Denmark? You crazy? What do they want from us? Beer and smørrebrød? Jacob you should get your head out of your ass for once and away from the computer" Rolf laughed.

"I thought you where the smart one in this group, you got that University degree, you got to back that up with some facts" the first one of the group spoke named Henrik.

"Somewhat, I have started a study how fast rumours are being spread on the social network. I stumbled on it same day the ship yard got half demolished claiming it was giant aliens. And I have a human and social science degree focus on modern culture and communication just to correct you brute with the face of Ole Therstrup" he said hurt.

"Hey we name calling now?" Rolf stood up from his seat at the end of the table. The man towered almost two metres and the tallest in the group.

"You two get a room" Karsten casually said gulping rest of his beer and left for another one.

Rest of the table laughed out load, shocking two elderly men at the next table over, glaring at the younger generation stuffed at one table. One shock his head with a smile and mumbled something about only his friend could hear that chuckled at his ramblings.

"Uhhh burn" joked the other woman in group, Julie nudging with an elbow her friend Díssa beside her. The two women started to giggle like school girls, expecting what came next.

A friendly duel of sarcastic insulting game, that always ended with someone had to buy drinks for the whole table.

Oh how she enjoyed being with her friends, usual to celebrate or just have an excuse to go to their favourite watering-hole, knock down a few beers and have a good time.

Díssa zoned out a bit. She knew the truth and was forced to hide it, she was there when it happened. And how much force and destruction they caused just to get her.

She contemplated on the fact Optimus have told her he had sworn that no humans should be harmed in the crossfire. Unknowingly to the public which will cause a lot of panic, speculation and conspiracy theories was a common trait for humans. The fear of the unknown will more then likely spark many questions, so she saw the logic that the Autobots had to stay hidden, yet they where the last shield of defence against the Decepticons that is the world greatest threat.

But no one knew, only certain was humans continue to destroy them self.

It saddened her deeply how ideology, greed and religion can corrupt minds. Even if they where not from Earth.

Music and chatter filled the street every time the door to the bar opened. She wanted some air if you can call that through a cigarette

The tavern Drunken Mermaid had a no smoking policy, after the government wanted to regulate the populations smoking habits. If the owner wanted to keep his business, he had to follow the law.

A bit tipsy, but it was not even late yet, she only had a few pints so far. It was not the only excuse she made, something else out here that have caught her attention, and lucky no one else stood near by a lonely beautiful blue motorcycle parked not far from the bar.

Leaning up against a lamppost taking a suck from her nicotine stick she bobbed her head casually the motorcycle.

The evening breeze caught a few strands of her hair that haven't merged with her thick braid. She had let her friend Julie play and braid it was a sign of friendship and affection...and the woman's envy cause Julie's daily profession as a hair stylist. Díssa often came into her salon to get pampered and supporting her economically.

"Hey Arcee"

It was a good view from this parking spot, not much in plain view, but could see the entrance to the bar.

"Hey" a female voice came from the direction of the motorcycle.

She gave a short nod towards where she have exited and looked the other way down the road closed for construction. There has been an awful lot lately, but in all to better improve the town inner structure and attract more residents and companies.

"Its Ok, I know this town very well. You found a nice spying spot" Díssa said producing a smile on her lips.

The front end of the bike moved again, turning like it was looking directly at her.

"I hear smoking is not healthy for humans, and I am not spying. Optimus's orders." Arcee said with no hint of emotion.

Díssa shrugged taking an intake from her smoke poison. She couldn't help, there was some sort of nagging feeling Arcee was here against her will.

"Yeah, I know, I am trying to quit them, but harder then you think." taking yet another inhale of her cigarette.

Díssa wore a black faded thick bikers leathers jacket with two white stripes on the upper arms, Under a simple black cotton tank top and low cut dark blue jeans inlaid with some Norse knot symbols on the sides, she had a skill friend in embroidery to make. On her feet, her favourite military styled boots she'd been lucky to have found at an army outlet sale.

She had to think practical before leaving home, if she was going to be yanked straight to the base of the Autobots. And packed some more Nevada friendly weather and been to her bank exhange some American dollars, just in case.

She felt bad had to make excuse why she have been absent minded to her friends, but still had her social obligations and her work to take care of. Like a local museum is looking for a skilled tailor to restore some historical clothing, that she have agreed to do. Especially the pay sum promised, could'nt afford to say no.

Second she had to reschedule the appointment with her grandfathers lawyer before getting hit in the head from her ex, covering it up as a car accident suffering from a light concussion.

"I would invite you in, love, I think you will like the lot. Yeah I know you do not exists and all, but its not fair you can't have a bit of fun."

"I have fun getting back to base. I am to take you finish up here"

"Arcee...when I am with my friends it will take more then a couple of hours. We likely to be here until closing time, which is hours away, and I am not getting on a motorcycle drunk off my ass."

Díssa finished her cig, killing out the embers before throwing into a nearby bin.

"Take a little tour around town, I ain't going anywhere right now other then in having my next pint."

Turning on her heels and walked back to the bar meeting Rolf outside with a large grin on his face.

"Díssa they are playing your song"

"Oh, fuck no" Díssa grumbled, she hated it, but was kinda funny. Why beat her self up about it and just laugh about her "little" mistake.

This is what you get for playing Thunderstruck the drinking game; followed by dancing like a total tosser drunk on the table to the sounds of Eye of the Tiger.

And as a true Viking, showed up at the same bar next day, right out of the ER, broken elbow in a sling and a slight ringing in her ears.

A couple of beers is way better to ease the pain the first few days; her best friend Rolf have said while rubbing her soar shoulder muscles after the fall.

The owner of the bar knew her well enough and to be gracious, offered a couple of free beers as a soothing band-aid on the wound, and payment for the entertainment.

Arcee the hardened warrior femmebot was slightly amused by the little scene, seeing Díssa's scared reaction to the other human male tugging inside the structure.

Only humans she have been around was Jack who far she knew according to some laws he was a minor and not allowed to drink. This human Díssa who she thought to be same age as his mother, turned out to be younger.

Human aging standards where much different then the bots having longer lifespans. She was still in her prime, with Bumblebee as the youngest of the team and properly Ratchet as the oldest.

For an old bot, he had a very good aim was the result, of harmless discussion between the kids and their guardians guessing Ratchet's age.

Next time they would be careful being in vicinity if any dared call him old, fearing getting their helms dented by one of his tools.

Only one dared call him old was Optimus, cause of their shared long history.

"One more classic" she panted heartily after singing the song out load, with Rolf firmly holding her tight on his knee. Joking not daring taking any chances, she might injure her self again.

"Did you take a look at that motorcycle?" Casper the bartender and owner said, pouring a dark golden liquid in a half litre glass. The blue motorcycle have been the talk of the bar since the entourage arrived.

"Yeah, pretty neat one, I wonder who owns it, she is a real beauty"

"She?"

Díssa hid a knowing smile.

"You know, small, but fierce two wheeler, fast and agile. It's what it looks like to me, couldn't make out the model, but I guess its some of those Japanese ones, and they are fast and deadly"

The bald man laughed and handed her glass of beer in exchange for money. She flashed her lovely smile adorned on the heart shaped face before rejoining with her friends at their table.

"In others news guys, heard that one of the volcanoes on Iceland is very close spewing up fire and brimstone in the air. You know what that means. Grounding all of my aeroplanes and helicopters at for the time being" Karsten said cause of his profession as a pilot and flight mechanic, knowing what effect it has one the machines. The planes and helicopters was not really his, he only maintained them, but treated them as it where his own.

Its not every day in Denmark you talk about volcanoes, but Karsten monitored volcano activity all over the world in his leisure time, on an up to date real time updating internet site.

It was a huge commotion a few years earlier as one its larger friends of before mentioned volcano on Iceland, caused all aircraft to be grounded in most western and northern Europe. The dense ash particles spewed from the eruption and blew into the atmosphere, resulting in a great risk to any aircraft of any kind can cause in worst case scenario system shut down on the turbine engines.

"So? The Icelandic people are used to living close up at hells gates." Julia said. The others nodded in mumbled unison.

"Hah, you know what, we can go to Kastrup Airport with a lot of popcorn amusing our self watching youngsters wail they can't go to their party in Ibiza getting a tan" Henrik said with a devious laugh "its more fun then watching some reality show or drama on TV"

Sniggers escaped the table. It was a good distraction for Díssa considering the last weeks have been to say the least very eventful, but also really disturbing.

She needed to get a bit pissed drunk of her ass right now and hoped in her buzzed stupor not blab about she knows about the large aliens turning out to be cars and trucks.

Wishing in a sense it all was a dream.

Realism had a nice cynical punch to her face, as two civil clothed police-officers showed up on her door step earlier that same day.

* * *

High above the clouds, higher then any human made aircraft dared to ventured hovered a large imposing spaceship known as the moving citadel of the Decepticon war machine. They could have flown to another part of the galaxy if they wanted to on the whim of their new self proclaimed "Lord" and master Starscream.

Sitting on the throne from countless Autobots that have been snuffed their lives in the hands of Megatron, sat the Seeker motionless watching as the troops of flyers from his armada and the vehicon army go about their business.

Schedules routine shifts and constant up keep, running a tight shift on the Nemesis in pristine order. They had located more energon deposits, more being energon cubes where being shipped in by each cycle. And other material is sent of to another disclosed location for assembly. On the Seekers orders.

Megatron have avoided being shattered to insignificant scraps of junk from the close proximity of the Star Bridge. It still baffles him and could only conclude it had to do something with the Dark Energon.

This filled his mainframe most of the time, yet considered that little human femme with a slight interest having studied the few visual pictures they had of her.

And Soundwave still couldn't find her human dwelling.

Incompentent fools, they where slacking off, messing with him he knew that.

For an army to grow they needed resources, even the humans earth natural resources of metal could be converted to their use strengthened by their own technology. More more they stocked for supplies, the better they will be prepared his agreed with him self.

Everything was going as expected, no disturbances or infiltration from the Autobots having least two vehicons patrol the corridors of the Nemesis constantly.

Still not haven't taken the time to clean out the intakes on his engines after the short trip since they got back from the surface. Nothing serious, just the brimstone and dust had a slight discomfort, yet did not hinder his other programs to function.

Knowing full well Knockout had knack of sneaking out had him banned for further notice, suspending his code use of the ground bridge. Somehow that good for nothing excuse of a Decepticon managed to get around that problem.

For now he Starscream knew he was concentrating on a new project to keep him busy. The medics ego did like to fiddle with different kinds of projects other then having his assistant aka Breakdown and partner on missions buff the already shining paint-job.

One day he is going to take that buffer exchange the head with a very rough grinder. Yes that might be a good new type of interrogation tool he applauded himself.

Sitting with a crossed leg over the other leaning back on the throne, the sharpened claw like digits tapping together was the only sound heard in the throne room that once belonged to Megatron. It was all to quiet. Not even the shuffle of the near by vehicons or the ships slight hum it was alive was heard.

Shaking his helm leaning more back diving into his own thoughts with much ease when shifted his metal components from robot and jet and back again.

Yet as it may be, his former master was still alive in a sense, but in a deep stasis lock not even their resident doctor could wake him from.

Seeing the peril of he did managed to finally snuff his spark he could loose Soundwave who is a valuable asset to their ongoing war machine Even Makeshift working along side Breakdown overseeing the construction or seeing to every shard of energon was mined dry.

There must be another way to make him stay if a certain mech suddenly offlined. He was loyal to the Deceptions, but more loyal to Megatron.

Eyeing around the spartan décor of matted black and grey steeled niche where the throne snug fitted into place. There where still room for more parts of Autobots and one he had in mind was the Prime him self.

With the help of the Starscream for the most, Megatron have spearheaded many assaults on Autobot defences, he was relentless in pursue for power that fuelling his ambition. And the Seeker wanted more then just being second in command. He sought it was his right to be ruler as most of the battles where strategic laid out by him tipping the scales to the Deceptions cause.

Pitting him self had to admit the key strikes where laid out by Megatron him self.

Many times there have been a change snuffing out the spark of those wretched so called freedom fighters. So many times Megatron had the change killing of his greatest foe, but somehow they prevailed.

Self righteous piece of scrap, he is more of a beggar then a worthy warrior knowing full well his past with Megatron. Every time Optimus got the chance he pleaded for peace. Peace, the taste of it had a rancid taste on his glossa.

His biggest headache was the few Autobots left, that has make quite a dent in his own forces and repairs are expensive to keep. Either that or his own troops where getting weak or their combat and aiming program was going on the fritz.

Another project for Knockout to take care off. He wanted his army in top condition. No slacking off was allowed.

Something moved from the corner of his optics, but when when he recalibrated his focus to the unknown entity there was nothing. Shrugging it of, noting it was not worth his attention.

The communication link flashed and beeped.

"Starscream, you requested for the first preliminary test results" Knockout voice cut through Starscreams own comm unit. There was a hint of taunting covered by smooth the voice of the red mech. "Would you like me to send you the results?"

"No, meet me in the med bay" Starscream cut the comm link off, shifting his weight to get off the throne.

There was that chill again, his own sensors cringed, he looked back over his shoulders-plates, but saw nothing then the reflecting strands of sprayed light in a slight hue against the dark black and grey surface, in resemblance of spilt energon mech fluids.

The seeker felt a slight tremble in his spark, did that little trip to the surface make a fritz out of his systems? Did he pick up a computer virus he thought as the wings dropped quivering anxious. On an organic world? That's nonsense he huffed to himself.

In hope none of the troop vehicons have noticed his psychotic wrestle with him self, the seeker marching out with wings thrust upwards. He let them bob a bit hiding slight the twitch in his wings.

* * *

Like he already had other things to be in the med bay, scoffed Knockout. He been cooped up in here with no pause to get out stretch his wheels, only a few breems of rest before getting back to work. That Starscream thinks he can walk all over him, but he had not much a choice, the work was sort a speak satisfying, beats getting stationed at some Pit forgotten base at the other end of the galaxy. At least he had a good company with a certain large mech.

Life became more interesting when their "Lord" showed up, with a metal cylinder like container inscribed in Cybertronian symbols.

The swish of the laboratories doors swung open and closed again, gracing the appearance of Starscream. Arms held in the back, chest and chin thrust forward.

Knockout disregarded his behaviour, at least he had some dignity and pride that followed, even as good looking as Starscream taking pride in holding his own engines in pristine condition.

"Do tell what you got for me...doctor" the slim grey jet hissed staring with his red optics. From where he stood he stole a glimpse in the next room where Megatron's lifeless body was held in stable stasis.

"Well, first scans tells me, we are dealing with some sort of container" Knockout started to explain.

"You haven't opened it yet?"

"I am getting to that, would you like it to be an Autobot booby trap, but I can confirm its nothing I have seen before" the red mech pointed at the outlining symbols what is suppose to be the lid. "I sent a copy of the inscriptions to Soundwave as we do possess the Iacon Database, it might tell us what it says."

Holding a servo on the cylinder container that took up the length of his examination table,

Knockout watched with a slight dip of his helm to the side Starscreams reaction.

"And what are these?" Starscream carefully tapped with a clawed digit on what looks like to be three different types of beasts. One of them looked very familiar to the now extinct cyber wolfs on Cybertron.

"Earth based animals. I identified them as some type of bird, a wolf and a horse. But that one eludes me, this one seems to have eight legs."

"So?"

"According to my personal knowledge, Earth horses only have four."

The seeker raised an optic ridge in surprise, but it did not dull his nerves he hide from the medic.

"Anything else you like to bring to the light...doctor" the last word came out with the hint of a resentment. Feeling this certain doctor was incompetent in his work.

Knockout amused him self how he could read the seeker like an open datapad or book as the human saying was.

"Well, this is some food for thought as a human saying goes. What does a Cybertronian container be doing on Earth, with symbols that might be an old dialect. I managed to read the counter how long its been down there, let me see now..." he had the results on his datapad, but feigned to be looking.

He knew the Seeker had no time for patience then their former lord and master had. Starscream wanted answer here and now, not processing things over and the consequences of his actions, much to Knockout and Breakdowns amusement hearing about the failed recruitment of Skyquake.

It was such a shame, he have heard a lot about the now offlined warrior from Breakdown.

"Ahh here approx roughly 12 vorns" Knockout announced.

"What? How can that be?"

"I do not know, but if you let me start on my next tests again making sure we are not having a bomb on the ship, then you would be wise to stay out of my helm for a while. It can take time" In truth he needed some recharge and just wanted to prolong the examination that was very simple in his line of work. Lucky Starscream did not knew about it, and prayed he never will.

Hissing, Starscream tackled his outbursts venting an intake.

"Fine, but before you do that, I need some maintenance...the little trip to the surface got a little more dusty then expected."

"Say no more, take your pick of the medical berths and I will be right with you" Knockout waved his hand, not even bothering looking at the Starscream feigning to go over the data of his results.

Suppressing yet another vented fit he choose a berth farthest away from the stasis locked grey giant. There was that thing again, never could catch a glimpse what it was. Damm virus or what it was, but will be good to get his processor cleaned and hopefully rid of that thing he think he saw or did not.

"Make sure its a full system's maintenance, and I like to be awake this time"

He knew well enough he could be offlined while getting his processor defragged for virus's. Most mechs didn't like being awake under the procedure as it messed with their perceptions.

Starscream was not new being awake, when had to be in constant alert for not only possible attacks from the Autobots.

* * *

Several cycles went, by and Soundwave was still in full at work other then keeping an optic on Starscreams where about on the ship.

Their master did survive the explosion of the star bridge and there must be some way to revive Megatron. For now he had no choice and pretend to obey the orders from Starscream. It was not new to him when Megatron have left in search of an army being left under the Seekers command.

These symbols where indeed old, older then the archive it self. But even with the knowledge of how to decipher the complex encrypted codes it took longer. Only online being who could decrypt the codes, where Orion Pax also known as Optimus Prime.

His processor cortex and capacity could process more information at one time, after his own choice getting modified to suite the needs of his master, yet remained the gladiator at spark. He could with ease beat Starscream in a fight, even Breakdown, but did not consider him a threat that only followed where ever Knockout went.

Other troops and drones left him alone as they never bothered him, and in return he would not harass them as much as his fellow mechs did.

Feeling it was almost a dead end he scanned the database again for something he might have missed.

Not even his own memory core, filtering out un related data if there might have been something stored in his vast central processor. But found only nothing of resemblance to the symbols. It only gave him one more course of action, doubting the efforts would only yield the same outcome, he started to access the humans information highway they called the internet.

If the communication officer even had a face or any kind of facial expression an optical eye ridge would have raised finding information on Earth myths about eight legged horse called Sleipner. The main transportation animal of an Earth myth god.

* * *

The volcano also know as Katla, bears the same name as a dragon from a famous children's book known in the Nordic countries, have calmed down and the villagers of the nearest town could return to their home. No one gave heed to go up the mountain side, but if they did look they will see glimpses of a blue or yellow sheen of metal, in the grey and black sooth filled air still falling from the sky.

Díssa had explained Iceland is mainly made from hardened lava cooled down to a basalt and over time have created a breath taking nature, that on the island close to the ice cold Arctic and North Atlantic Ocean and laid in a pathway on the continental plates that constant grinding on each other.

It attracted tourist to the many warm springs and geysers, creating a unique experience to visit the pools or riding on the Icelandic sturdy small pony like horses, trotting their trademark gaits, developed over 1000 years to transit across the rough terrain.

She have visited Iceland many times before, but this visit was not recreational.

Crouching holding a gloved hand on a cooled lump of rock, not to slide off the steep side of the volcano mound and other felt with her spear the energy pulsate through her body, guiding her and the bots to the energy signature location.

It happened all of a sudden sitting playing with her weapon out of pure boredom, only to discover a new feat.

She was able too shape and transform her weapon, into a circa ten centimetre broad arm bracelet. It fitted neatly around her wrist, which provided being more convenient then carrying a cane or a staff around all the time. The design was simple and elegant, with the three animals etched in the silver and white like metal.

It was no secret after the scraplet invasion of her powers, and the afternoon in the ship yard was only evidence her body and mind was slowly getting use to her new powers.

True, in Optimus observations her powers are growing and she was learning how to control them.

A bit startled now could manifest the cannon by will, and lucky no one stood in the way there is an evidence of a scorched hole, beside the main control of the ground bridge.

She wondered how it is that something so small, could shift into a bigger form, and back again.

Ratchet explained its a feat called mass displacement being able to shift components of their being around to appear smaller and stored in a field called subspace compartment. He tried to explain it more technical terms only resulting giving the poor woman a head ache.

Her bracelet have started to hum in some strange wiring sound, and at the same time the base alarm went of pin pointing an energy signature.

Ratchet deciphered the coordinates and to Díssa startled revelation, was one of the same coordinates in her grandfathers journal. She was still stuck with the translation part and only thing she could get out was the words; black and what she pretty knew what the word for raven in Icelandic. Taken a blind faith she had found a Faroese translation book, but again found her self at an end pass, much to her frustration.

Banging her self in the head mentally she should have when she had the chance taken up more language classes. She had a natural talent quickly learning new things if she put her heart up to it, and right motivation.

Before Optimus sent Arcee and Bumblebee through the ground bridge with Díssa as a guide he came them the following orders ; _Any sign of Decepticon activity you are to return to base at moments notice_.

Feeling the pulsating energy in her spear that guided them to the dig site, dishearted someone have already beat them to it. It could only be the work of the Decepticons, as foot prints where littered on the sight.

"Nothing is here" Arcee concluded cocking her head to the side, disappointed it was an unfruitful mission.

"No, there is still something here" Díssa said waving the spear over the hole that have been breached open by the earthquakes. The spearhead lit up as she pointed it downwards. A slight tremor startled the three, they all looked up the slop expecting that another eruption is coming and lava would fill this side, only the smoke and ash filled the sky as the rumble died away.

"There" she pointed at the hole. Something was peaking through, it looked like a container of some sort. Bumblebee jumped in and started to dig.

"Careful Bee, you might hit a lava tunnel underneath" Díssa warned knowing she have seen fascinating documentaries about volcanoes.

With a few extra grunts from the femmbot she produced one metre cylinder like container.

_*Shall we open it?*_ asked Bumblebee.

"No, we better take it back to base" Arcee said. Díssa nodded in agreement, just in case, she took another scan with the spear, but it gave no sign of anything worth to them. The Cons must have taken something else that laid on top, how could they miss this or they just plain being sloppy in their work Arcee thought to her self.

Transforming the spear into the bracelet again Díssa gazed down at the town she forgot the name of. Looking past to the fjord and the ocean, she could barely see the horizon if not for the sooth filled sky.

"Amazing don't you think. Imagine what the Vikings saw when they first arrived here." she said feeling an ice cold breeze blow over them.

Arcee only shrugged and requested a ground bridge through her comm link.

A questioning bwoop came from the scout.

"As far as I remember it was by accident Iceland was discovered after being thrown of course, sadly they did not take credit for it. Imagine just down there a small fleet of longboats drifted into the fjord below. The Norse as I rather will call them then Vikings where superior sailors and navigators at the time, spending weeks out on the cold sea. And most of all, they could adapt and live in so such hostile climates. As long as they had a lot of wool, food and fuel for fire they could survive" pride filled the womans eyes thinking of her proud ancestry despite being pictured as savage brutes.

"We don't have time for a history lesson, we came what we where looking for" Arcee butted in letting Bumblebee and Díssa go first through the ground bridge. Before she entered her self, she took a short glance down the mountain slope scanning the valley below of a small human settlement.

Humans are strange, but if Díssa said was true they are survivors given what type of environment that they adapted to their surroundings.

Just like themselves, from another part of the universe.

* * *

A large blue mech with yellow optics appeared in the doorway as it swung open to let him enter. Its been a long cycle overseeing the ongoing construction ordered by Starscream, whom wanted reports every breem how the process was going. With a swish of the bay doors it closed as quickly as it opened only short nipping at the heels of the mech.

They need to start working on the small glitches. Sometimes it acts up or mocks you out of spit he have heard some of the vehicons speak about it was still alive after its rebuild.

Breakdown did not believe it was such, it can be dealt with, just tugging on a few cords and rerouting a few circuits. He may be good at building, but he was much better at smashing things, and preferred smashing a certain Autobot.

Various metal plates in different shape and sizes laid scattered on the examination table. Knockout was holding one of the pieces in his longer slender servo and other tracing the smooth metal.

"Hmm interesting" he said.

"What's ya now playing with KO" Breakdown's deep voice broke the other less then silent med bay and hum of the ships that it was in sense, alive.

"This is fine quality metal, Breaky." the crimson mech said, putting down the metal. "The kind that can withstand a lot of pressure."

"Hah, just like me" the larger mech banged a fist to his own chassis echoing a load clang.

"Yes almost just you, but this is rare. I have to admit I am jealous of whom ever it intended too." Knockout crossed his arms to think.

With a quick glance, Breakdown took his own survey of how Knockout have laid it all out. It resembled some sort of exoskeleton. He then held it up a piece, turning it the light, reflecting its very smooth silver white surface.

"If I am not mistaken, this looks like an engine part for a flyer. I may break things, but I do know what goes where"

"Correct my dear friend" the red medic said smug with a wink of an optic.

"What do you think Screamer will do with it?"

The large shoulders only shrugged.

"You can ask him yourself, I do hate repeating my self so I called him"

Speak of the devil, another one of Knockout's favourite human expressions, the Seeker arrived few moments later.

"Report" hissed the grey jet.

The doctor motioned to the examination table and handed Starscream a datapad with a copy of the examination. Starscream snatched it from Knockouts servo making the cherry red mech slightly flinch.

"You want me to read it out load giving you the highlights?"

"Go on" snarled the seeker, he seemed more irritable then usual this cycle. Wonders what crawling inside his turbine engine and got stuck.

Clearing his voice box Knockout turned and walked to the other side of the table picking up the supposed helmet looking more like a metal circlet with a round symbol and crossing two lines over each other.

"If my research are correct, this is an extra set of armament for an existing Cybertronian that is intended to be able to shift into more then one alternative mode. Not only just two, but four more. I have only knowledge of one other mech who's steel bares the same properties, size and storage in subspace. This design is very unique for this one who ever it is intended to. A real work of art whom ever crafted it"

"Who?" Breakdown was curious.

Starscream knew. Its been rumoured the fast changer have been snuffed out by the hands of their former master himself. Others say he have survived and fled. The latter has some difficulties to believe, this type of mech never backed down from a fight. If he had survived, he would surely have sought revenge or demand a rematch to the death.

Stories be told it was a fight everybot did not want to get in the cross fire, cause of the brutality, so its highly unlikely he could have survived Megatron's cruel cold punishment.

"Sixshot" Starscream said thoughtfully and peered at the pieces neatly aligned to form the extra alloy strengthening the wearer.

Thoughtfully wondered if such armour could be used to their own advantage. Starscream gestured to Knockout to continue.

"I am still in the process working how the pieces fit together. It can be welded together, but its a delicate process, down the smallest detail of wires and circuits" the red doctor said scanning his hand held computer.

"Heh, how about you try it on me Doc, if you say it will make one stronger then give it to me" Breakdown gleefully smashed his servos together and cracked the knuckles in his joints.

"I don't think that is going to happen" Knockout said looking up from his datapad. "Unless you can reformat your self into a femme"

Knockout made a mental note; remind Breakdown he is gorgeous as he is, when they will be alone.

Scratching his chin, Starscream had hoped for a nano click he could have used the armour him self. That went down the disposal waste unit he could have fought on even grounds with the Prime.

Then it hit him. Of course, the Seeker smirked to him self.

"I do believe I know whom it was intended to" he said eyeing at the symbol on the suppose helmet.

The two other mechs in the med lab looked at him with a curiosity and waited on his next words.

* * *

The days passed by, the silo remained silent only to occasionally to be broken by Miko's guitar riffs and Ratchet's complaints, projected at the poor Bulkhead breaking things, leaving him to repair AGAIN the said broken object.

It was a much every day spectacle when you got four humans at base after school hours. The latest addition grumbling to her self due to the time difference between Nevada and the small kingdom of Denmark ended with having a coffee maker in the silos human kitchen. For everyboy and bots benefit after hissing at Bumblebee. She did apologies afterwards to the poor bot, not intending to snap his head of, not figuratively speaking. Her excuse was having a bad night tossing and turning only leaving her a few hours of sleep.

"Is it just me or she'd grouchy like Ratchet" Miko expressed sullenly, not fully knowing everybody could hear her. Jack hauled her away, avoiding the girl getting scolded by an angry Dane and a scowling Autobot medic.

Only bots at base where Optimus and Ratchet. And much to the medics relief, he liked to work in a quiet and sterile environment.

To Díssa's amazement learning more about the bots, they are able to turn down the volume with their audio receptors, but choose not to if crisis emerged. Wishing she was able to turn down the volume her self, as much she liked heavy metal, Miko's preference metal preference was not her style to say it politely.

There have been no energy signals or Deception activity, leaving a much needed break for the team. The bots have taken their charges out of base, only on the strict orders from Optimus get the children back unharmed to base in case of emergency or attack.

Optimus deemed it would be a positive affect for his team to learn more about humans, and the children where eager seeing the special bond of friendship that affected his team-mates. They wanted to share their knowledge to the bots who took it all in with much curiosity like a newly sparked sparkling.

Even the leader bot him self occasionally took a drive, and tried to lure his old friend on many occasions to join him. Ratchet seemed to be more welded to his work, understandable there still a lot of glitches from the scraplets invasion so Optimus have left him alone after being shooed of by an annoyed medic. He did not take it personality, but had faith in his old friend and skills.

Peering around the main area he did not spot the adult human femme. She have been avoiding him of late.

He had noticed the rapid change in her behaviour, spending most of her time alone. Claiming she was fine, but he could see she have been struggling with her self of late.

Having her at base was the best course of action to keep her safe, but the woman had expressed rather be at home in her own house, thou he sensed see was lied to her self. He considered it could be after match of her abduction and the unpleasant meeting from her past, causing her much distraught.

This day was no different, normally it would not have bothered Optimus, but he could not shake of the feeling something was not right. Overruling his own protocols to leave the woman alone it did have a down side affect on the Prime.

He had to confront her.

There where only one other place she likely would be at the base if not top side.

"Díssa" Optimus deep voice resonated inside garage, big enough for him, but had to crouch to enter through the doors.

The woman jumped up like a scared hare and onto her feet. She had managed to yank out all of the car seats, even the back seat using it as a resting berth.

The large bulk of the Autobot leader knelt down shadowing some of the overhead lights, his blue optics observed the startled human femme.

Being in her own little world, holding on to to a part of her sanity, preventing her self not to fall down in the darkest corners of her mind, only to brutally be awaken. She have not heard or felt the large bots footsteps enter the garage.

Papers littered the floor caused by her sudden movement that have fallen out of an attaché.

"You scared me" she nervously shifted. A hand ran through the long copper coloured hair. Eyes darting avoiding the Primes optics who settled down on concrete floor. Her mind raced feeling the primordial state of any human brain; the flight or fight trait.

"Is there something troubling that causes you to keep your distance from the others. And me" Optics scanned the small human and the smallest movements, she was scared and uncertain of him being there. It saddened him he now caused her discomfort, but he came to confront her knowing in his Spark, something was troubling her.

"No..I er" her tongue swallowed the rest of her words.

She eyed the scattered papers on the floor. Gulping some air, rushing as fast her small feet where able snatching the papers, not caring they crumbled as she hugged them to her chest.

With a faint hmm rumble, Optimus was much quicker intercepting one of the papers pinning it down on the floor before Díssa could get to it, he leaned over a bit and zoomed in, scanning a symbol of a seal on a Danish Courthouse and her full name stated on page.

"You can tell me" he said removing his metal finger from the piece of paper. He found it fascinating that humans can be resourceful converting trees into this thin matter in written words used for books and messages.

The human scanned for a possible way out and around his large bulk, gods he seemed huger then usual to her. She may be cornered, maybe she could try to make an excuse so he let her pass.

"It's nothing...just some standard jury duty" she said, holding the papers close to her chest.

Optimus caught the lie.

"Díssa, don't lie to me, you can trust me" his voice grew deeper, optics narrowed.

"I..I..." it took her much effort to look up meeting his gaze. He looked down on her hiding the hunted feeling behind a grave face. The optics pierced right through her defences.

How did he do that? Something nudged a bit inside her, feeling the mental wall came crumbling down.

Díssa slumped down defeated on her knees, the papers she had frantic gathered slide from her grasp. Head held down and hid her face in her hands beating back the tears.

Optimus expression changed slightly into a concerned frown, the large metal hand cupped around her much smaller body, mindful not to crush her offering comfort. She was fighting to hold back her tears, as the small frame shook against his joints.

A thump carefully caressed her upper arm swiping away the long hair away from her face seeing the lubricants humans called tears, trailed down her cheeks.

Díssa could not hide from him any more and told him the truth as she looked straight into his optics.

"I am called to testify once more in court" she sucked in a breath of air.

A part of the large bot wanted to hold her tight in arms, but only scooped her gentle off the floor. Small hands clutched them self on to one of his digit joints, like it was her only life line in the world.

* * *

"So what in that cylinder we found? Díssa wanted to change the subject. The latest discussion of her predicament was not to be further discussed, after a brief visit to the wash room for her to clean up her face and making sure still looking presentable, as she put it in. He learned more and more about humans talking to her, she seemed strong on the out side, but inside she was fighting a war of her own.

"You can ask Ratchet you self" he said inviting her to sit in his steeled palm.

He was so kind, he listened to her without judgement. The kindness and compassion he offered was strange to her, given the fact Optimus was not human. She did not see him as a mere robot from a far off world, but somewhat of a kindred spirit.

He had held her close to his chest listening to her every word. As she leaned her head against his chassis, she heard the faint thrumming sound of his spark in its champers. Deep in her soul, remembering, she have heard it somewhere before. It was soothing she could fall asleep listening to it.

Wanting desperately to be lulled into a dreamland where nothing bad could happen to her, but she stood facing a ring wall of nightmares that have caught up with her.

Death-threats have been made on her life, if she dared to show up in court to testify against the neo nazi gang leader, whom have gone off the radar three years ago, after the first raid on the hellish torture house.

Praising Thor the protector of mankind they haven't yet showed up on her doorstep. She wished if possible for one of Odin's magic spells, would hide her from her former captors.

Optimus promised to guarantee for her safety, but how can he protect her from humans?

Discussing the flaw in his logic, about not harming any humans came up as a debate on the term between harm and kill.

Knowing she could not hide for the rest of her life, sooner or later Díssa had to turn around and kick the bull in the balls to put it very blunt.

The worst part of it all, she had to remember every detail about the crimes, not only done to her, but have personally witnesses the abuse on the other girls that have been trapped in that house as slaves.

After the first few month after the first trials, Díssa have felt very helpless, not only physical injured, but have left her mentally crippled. The pull of the depression had sent her tumbling down a dark spiral of her mind. Now it was forcing its way back into her world, she needed something or someone from falling.

If it haven't been for her friends, Rolf and her grandfather reaching out to save her back then, she might not have meet him in the present.

Did the Norns really spun their fate together across the fabric of the universe she asked her self.

Her worries dwarfed his own concern, hidden frustration and memory of a lost world he never would see again. All across the vast galaxy and beyond she could not fathom where Cybertron was located in the enormous expanding universe, Optimus Prime the leader of the last few remaining Autobots, have listened and offered her comfort, a shoulder to cry on. And then the sense something else she had trouble reading her own feelings.

The key to the box containing her scarred heart have been found, but she dared not to open it just yet.

Should or should not wrestling in the deepest corners of her soul to open up, but shut of the brain off for logic. She was already beyond that point, it was not the first time she showed her appreciation for another person.

In this case a ten metre tall sentient robot, she sat comfortable between Optimus's shoulder and neck.

"Optimus"

He stopped, just a few of his long paces, that would take them into the main part of the bots base of operations.

Optics zoomed wide in surprise from the endearing treatment received from the human femme, sparked tender sensation in the Prime, as he registered soft human lips caressed the blue coloured metal of what she believed to be the template of a human skull.

Deep within her, she greatly wished for strong protective arms wrapping themselves around her, soft words spoken in her ear, tugging her closer into an intimate embrace...

Now you are daydreaming again, stop that; she reminded her self and composed her next words, almost taking her breath away that surprised her self, what came from her lips.

"Thank you for listening, my sweet, gentle giant" she whispered into his antenna like ears. The suggestive nature of her before thoughts implicated with a dulcet smooth ring, pierced deep into the Autobot leaders core, leaving a pleasant echoing vibration.

His helm turned slightly meeting her small eyes, he smiled at her and nodded. The lock to her boxed heart clicked open, but remained closed.

"Your most welcome. Know you can always approach me" he said with a soft rumble still feeling the after effect of her kiss, letting it slowly seep into every part of his joints.

His mind drifted over to one of the first days Díssa introductions at the base, remembering her words of advice given from her mother. _If you have something that make you smile it is worth it. No matter how small it is._

Admitting to himself, she was right, or her mother was right.

This sentient being; beaten and scarred, yet stood up against her oppressors and seeking justice. His empathy and admiration grew steady for Díssa that saw it has her duty to put those that have wronged her in their place. Or for her very colourful choice of blunt and obscene vocabulary he yet had to understand the complexity of human words and definitions. Something vague about wanting to rip out a certain male body parts.

Optimus choose too see past her curse words as he did with Ratchet ramblings.

That beautiful smile adorn on her lips warmed in his core, it gave him one more good reason to protect Earth.

It gave him a small hope for the future, that he will once again see his home world and rejoice when it was the right time returning the Allspark. He admired her bravery thou she was scared. Even the bravest warrior is afraid, he have told to her. And true as it was even for him.

Both had to tackle in order to survive in their own way.

"Ahem" Ratchet interrupted his string of thoughts.

"Hey Ratchet" Díssa waved with a smile.

With a sigh Ratchet shook his helm furrowing faceplate.

"By the Allspark..."

"We had a little talk old friend" Optimus said. He noticed Ratchet frown. He will get use to the humans, it was only the matter of time knowing full well they have helped, and given advice from a none bot point of view.

"Hmph" came the only answer out from the Autobot medic.

"We where also wondering what you have learned of the cylinder" Optimus asked settling Díssa down on the platform near Ratchet's computer work desk. To say the least she was interested herself giving her other things to think of then the next days upcoming events.

In his processor, Ratchet still had no idea what Díssa really was, but have been concerned of her affect on his leader and friend, not telling if it where good or bad. His priority was the well being all bots to be functional at all times. Liked it or not.

Shaking of the thought he focused on the task at hand.

"Well" he said looking at Díssa from where she stood, leaning over the yellow railing peering inquisitive at the Autobot medic. She had given herself time braiding her hair while washing her face from earlier. Only a few stray strands of wild hair was not caught in her effort, she casually tucked the stray strands it behind the ears.

Gazing back to the screen, Ratchet could only begin to fathom about all this. He was a bot of science and this, is all new to him. He relied solely on his extensive knowledge learnt from the Medic and Science Academy at Iacon and its code of ethics.

Something did not add up at all. For sure he have checked the information it was Cybertronian many times over he could count.

"Ratchet?" her voice cut crystal clear through his daze of thoughts, blinking a few times with his optics he looked at her again. This human, pulled him out of his thoughts the way Optimus could do, reaching deep in and pull him out. Shaking that off he gestured her to look at the screen then tapped on the console bringing up a diagram.

"I did not believe it myself when I first saw this, but it appears to be detailed schematics"

"For a weapon?" Optimus concluded.

Ratchet shook his helm and peered at Díssa.

"No, detailed information how to prober assemble four extra alternative modes, all down to the smallest circuits"

"And why are you looking at me?" Díssa's said defensively with hands fisted on her hips.

"The code here" he pointed at far right upper corner showing a set of symbols hovering the rotating picture. "Matches your energy signature".

Ratchet switched the current complex diagram schematics into a picture of a robotic humanoid with clear feminine traits. With another flicker on the console, the screen showed how the robot transformed into four different shapes.

The human femme irises widen in disbelief, mouth closing and opened, no words came out.

By Odin's beard what the fuck is going on around here? She is felt she is falling deeper inside the rabbits hole, not finding any leverage to stop her fall.

"But...how? Didn't you say its been down there for over 1000 years?" she finally said stuttering.

"Let us presume there where something else at the sight, but the Decepticons came to it first" Ratchet said, keeping up his proffesional expression "and my calculation is right, it have been buried on what you call Iceland for over of your 1000 human years. That armour was intended for you, but it wont work without the basic model"

* * *

Rubbing the back of her head Díssa went to the elevator going top side, muttering something about having a smoke. Both bots watched the human sling out words, in a language the two bots have not heard before. Her actions spoke for it self, she was mad, and had to vent out her frustration. Maybe it was to much for her given all the information.

The small outrage burst of frustration coming from such a small form shocked both bots. They have seen Arcee go on a rampage. Maybe being pissed as the human term goes applied to females of both races. But that's a thesis Ratchet would know all about when he got mad and lashed out at his fellow bots in frustration.

Contradicting all of his belief in the medical field, he had his duty to his team. Never would he have considered a human as a patient of his. Or a project, it was disturbingly intriguing how it come to be. There must be a logic explanation he concluded.

Ratchet looked at his leader who's gaze followed the small femme that already where now top side with the elevator. An eye ridge raised watching her accent.

A heavy servo landed on Ratchet's shoulder plates turning his gaze back at his friend. The ever calm optics he was known for, peered back at the medic.

"I do share her confusion of the matter. We can only assume her artefact is the key finding the other pieces. And if the Decepticons did acquire the enhanced metal armament she could track it. For now let her vent out. We can discus course of action later. She has already a myriad obstacles to tackle" only he knew the weight of the truth in the last words. It have been to much for her already shattered pieces of reality, clinging to make sense of it.

It saddened in his spark it have upset her, yet hoped their little talk have nudged in the right direction of recovery. But he Pitted him self and had no choice in the effort figuring out the nature of her being. Fearing the worst if the Decepticons got a hold on her.

As much Ratchet cared greatly for his leader and most of all friend, there where certain boundaries. He had observed humans had a strange way of viewing certain bonded relations that considered normal to the bots.

For a femme that only knew two languages including her native Danish, she had sputtered out a third one when retrieving her satchel.

The curios scientist within the medic wanted to know what type of language it was. Searching the syntaxes in his translation program he learned it was German. And the choices of words where a very not for the faint hearted.

A bit amused and relieved the human children where not at base at this given time, but her body language and volume of her voice gave her dead away.

"Er..I will... I have more work to do" Ratchet said. His usual excuse to be left alone.

Optimus nodded and turned his attention to his own console scanning for possible signs for energon, Decepticons or hint of any relics hidden on this planet. There was a reason why he choose to transit to this part of the galaxy.

* * *

The mech scanned reading the coordinates to a planet on the other side of quardrant, there where no doubt.

A smug smile appeared on the scared lip, determined optics flashed in hope of long lost comrades.

Programming the navigation computer in route for that solar system giving his ship a run for its money. There where still time for a recharge, duly needed after a hide and go seek/destroy play he had with a rock formed beast on a far off world near the edge of this galaxy he explored. He had to stop on occasion and keep the joints a good stretch.

With a well tuned space ship he could go anywhere, given that the world had a source of energon or steal it from Decepticons.

He was starting to run low on supplies, even his home made high grade. Considered it as a well earned pit stop and to stretch his fast sleek Cybertronian ground vehicle mode on what ever type of surface that world contained.

He knew the risk, it could be a Decepticon using an Autobot beacon, but he was no fool and prepared for the worst. Leaning back with a well earned high grade in the pilot seat he let the autopilot handle the the rest given it all it got.

The Jackhammer is his sparkling

* * *

_Last bit is a bit of a teaser I know, hang on tight my younglings._


	10. Chapter 9 Doubt

_ Sorry for the wait, with New Years and is starting to have a writers block and struggling with my everyday existence need to juggle with._

_ Fair amount of warning for this chapter...hint of smutty suggestive business "coughs"_

_ I believe this chapter had been a struggle to write to due to Díssa's own personal quest and development. There is still more to to _come.

**Doubt**

* * *

Some sought to be alone with their thoughts and others expressed their views with their friends. As the leader of the last Autobots he had to listen to all before secluding him self in solitude.

Ratchet where still working on a project, that kept him focused most of the night, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Arcee had curb duty outside their human charges residential homes.

Sitting all alone in his private berth room, a servo resting under his chin, optics closed reflecting of recent few days events. As he did so often.

The humans filled the silo with life, the bots have come to call their home. Despite Ratchet complaints they where a nuisance they have been welcome distractions from the tense looming threat from the Decepticons.

Pensive, thinking about the past and what could be done better in similar situations.

The toll as Prime had its costs much his regret, many brave lives gave their spark for the sake of freedom, but the Decepticon's where relentless in Megatrons pursuit for power and dominances.

Would the war have been prevented, if he had said no to the council? No, in every scenario he thought of that the war sooner or later the war would have broken out.

Long lost friends strewn to the stars and perhaps still alive, but what if the Decepticon's have hunted them down?

It pained in his very core.

It is likely they where the last of their kin even after the mass exodus of their homeworld. The few brave bots that stayed behind, sacrificed their lives in the price for freedom for others to escape.

Now he and his team where refugees, stranded on a foreign world.

The strain endured with the ongoing war, so much frustration and failure it was hard to see the silver lining in the bleakness not the few successful skirmishes against the Con's eased his Spark. Not until by accident civilian humans discovered them, perhaps it was meant to be?

He sought the right course of action to let the children stay under his protection, thou Special Agent Fowler and Ratchet disagreed. Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee did not object to his decisions, only a bit from Arcee at first that just have lost her best friend.

Nothing could replace Cliffjumper, he will never be forgotten.

They may be small, but used great intellect and resourcefulness in effort and sake for the bots advantage. It drew the two races more together, forming a special bond.

Then his mind drifted of to the oldest of their wards.

Doubt and guilt filled her eyes, shielding her true emotions from others. She drew strength showing compassion for others, laughing at the children antics. He have seen her human optics fill with the longing for their innocence, like watching sparklings at play.

So much courage even as she was terrified, she hid it under a tranquil poise.

Not once have she shed a tear in front of the human children. Only in his presence, unspoken to the need for someone to lean on.

Inner doubt, a concept not unfamiliar to Optimus, he have been reluctant of the Council decisions, when named worthy as a Prime.

There is really more then meets the eye to this human femme. The smallest beings, had the biggest sparks.

He saw her as a new beginning, a new hope for their survival. Something worth fighting for. Something he could draw his strength and comfort from.

All of the bots had to rely on each other through the hardship of time, no home to return to that was a desolate wasteland. Their new home was Earth, he had to make right where they did wrong.

Megatron's demise did not signal the end of the war, Starscream would not yield until they where no more and who knows else.

This filled hos processor every day cycle, rarely did he express his thoughts only his word of advice from what he learned piecing the puzzles together in the great processor filled with strategic emergency plans and the knowledge and wisdom he could draw from the Matrix of Leadership.

Something else infiltrating his CPU not knowing if it where good or bad.

A primal feeling wanting to protect, cherish and for the most a deep desire on a primal scale bothered him.

Was she really?

The Matrix did not fully answer his question. Should he seek that in his own Spark that yearned more for her?

She was destined for something great, but what? Truly remarkable conundrum that will unravel, the more they dug for the truth.

But one thing for sure affected his mental core.

He sought not the approval from others nor their attention, but her kiss stirred a part that have been locked away. Her voice; _My sweet gentle giant,_ rang softly in his mind. The suggestive nature in her voice, lingering under the surface roused the last of the Primes with a primordial impulse.

He was still a mech. A mech with natural needs.

More then once his optics have trailed op and down her choice of clothing that had a natural fit on her human frame. Was it so wrong to have a deep primal desire?

Leaning back on his berth, his gears shifted with a low whir, calling up the memory of her small against his larger form. The touch of her skin, her voice and scent only heightened his own arousal, with a rumble from the large bot kick started his fans to cool the massive form.

* * *

Where she imagining things it to escape reality?

No one had dropped her off home, she have driven home few days ago. She saw no manifestations of big robots nor the big red semi truck that usually parked across her home.

Admitting she missed it being there, a reminder of a comfort she greatly starting to yearn for.

She have driven home, but from where? Did she hid out some where secretly she dared not admit to her self.

Was she going crazy? Did Conrad did really abduct her? But if the robots where fiction, how did she escape him? Many questions invaded her mind annoying her logic of what is real and what is fantasy.

A quick glance on her wrist didn't give her much comfort with the silver armband engraved with a raven, wolf and eight legged horse. It felt real on her arm trailing a finger over the smooth metal. With a sigh, what she knew was real, and reason why her friends have invaded her house, the tangible frightening reality of the trial and haunted past.

Not pleasant, but real enough.

Her friends have insisted least one at a time one will play bodyguard after learning about the death threats and police was not much help getting protection.

Secretly, she wished for an Autobot outside for protection and a baseball ready in the umbrella stand beside the front door. "In case of a zombie invasion" a friend have wisecracked about, first time eyeing the bat in its stand by the door.

But she have promised them. She was the only one brave enough. So many lives destroyed including hers clinging to what was left of her own reality.

They where scared, and Díssa offered with a heavy heart she would do it, even with the looming death threat over her head. It scared the shit out of her, stupid perhaps, but hated when others used threats to fear in the hearts of others. It was dishonourable.

One can cure bodily ills, but the mind is much more fragile. Beaten and scared she have been, she have stood up earning her a reputation amongst her friends of her bravery.

A reminder from someone said to her recently. _"__Even the valiant of warriors are afraid."_ a deep baritone voice echoed in her mind, it was beautiful to her, but then again...was the voice real?

The simulation of the car engines and screeching of tires roared over the surround sound speakers, accompanied by the electrical bass of the music thumping in the background. Díssa didn't pay much attention to Martin and Kasper duke it out with each other, playing a video game on the television.

"That girl who ends up with you will be one lucky one" moaned Díssa half laying on her side using her cat Shadow as a living purring pluish toy having nudged it self in under his mistress arm. The big half main coon and properly other half, no doubt a Norwegian forest cat that purred happy in cat heaven snuggling and hearing she was in a good mood, taken the advantage for some cuddle hugs.  
"As long I can have you in my life, little Valkyrie" Rolf said while one by one massaging her toes. As a good friend she have encouraged him to take up masseuse as a profession using her as a test subject. Today's lesson have been the feet and calves muscles.

"Deal, if she can tolerate my hotness." she joked. They had a strong friendship and terms of agreement that no woman or man can tatter them apart.

Rolf's ex girl friend was a jealous back stabbing harlot and a perfect example why she had a lot of guy friends then girls.

Rolf and Díssa meet each other after his break up with his ex, before her forced subjection. They knew the instant they where going be best buddies. It drove his ex girl friend to be even more jealous long after their break up, wailing on her hand and knees to take her back. Confessing she have cheated on him while they have been together cause she suspecting he was cheating.

If it haven't been for Díssa he might ended done something he would regret.

Thinking of it earned herself a smile. This was real life matters, thou not the best, when not daydreaming about large robotic life forms protecting Earth from others of their race.

To a certain extent the last few days have been filled with work, that kept her mind busy and the voice and imagination at bay, and more desirable to concentrate on real life that needed plenty of her attention.

Humming along to her favourite tunes on the stereo, while watching the needle of her sewing machine go up and down. Her hands carefully guided the fabric with the thrum of the little electrical motor pushed by the pedal.

It was relaxing, but more then once had her mind drifted off, almost causing to make critical mistakes that would be a pain to recover.

A fleeting tug came over her mind now and then, having to swipe it away and concentrate, only to stare at her unfinished work in frustration.

Maybe she shouldn't have kissed him? Díssa what is wrong with you? It must be some sort of stress her mind was not really making sense.

Sighing; The trials are tomorrow and real enough she kept on reminded her self. Stress, yes must be stress she concurred with her self.

She needed to clear her mind laying on the couch tuning into the present time where she was, surrounded by her friends and a purring cat tugged happy under her arm. She smiled and let her mind empty all thoughts, on instructions and advice from her psychiatrist, least 5 minuts a day have time to meditate.

A lingering sensation invaded her soul and the beat of a heart hummed in the back of her mind, filling her with a pleasant sensual ripple.

Her face blushed as her bit to vivid imagination took a life of its own.

* * *

A large hand shifted to the small of her back, steady urging her closer as lips hungry found hers.

She welcomed his embrace with prickling delicate sensation wrapping her arms around his neck pulling them closer and felt the thrum of a heart-beat against her own chest. A subtle vibration earning a soft mechanical deep purr from her touch on his smooth warm surface. His hand reached to the back of her head entangling his fingers pulling her head back. Detaching from her mouth, greedily, yet gentle latched on between her collar and shoulder meet, whimpering a soft moan escaped from her.

The mouth trailed down to her exposed breast. He feather-like nibbed her skin and the tongue teased, licking around the taut nipple begging for more. _Please_ escaped her lips with a soft sultry cry, her eyes gazed into the calm ice blue eyes, he saw her ache for him only spurred his primal need for her. Unspoken, his hand on her back shifted, with fingers gliding over her skin and hip, light barely touching the sensitive skin of her inner thighs and deeper to her wet molten need.

* * *

Eyes suddenly opened wide and propped her self up in half sitting positions. Shadow let out a meow in protest she suddenly let go of the fluffy ball of a cat.

"I think I need a shower" she said and kicked her feet off the couch and out of Rolf reach.

He took a look at his hands and followed with wondering eyes, as Díssa bolted out off the living room, to the hallway and upstairs picking up her fleeing footsteps. The man only shrugged and leaned back arms stretched backwards producing small cracks in the shoulder muscles.

Paws pressed down on Rolf's thigh gaining his attention, and meet the blue eyed and white fur cat Sapphire. She looked up at him with adoring eyes mewed purposely, wanting to get petted as her human mother got the good treatment from this one concluding he most be good.

"Oh hay' kitty" he smiled letting the cat settle her self in his lap, purring as the humans hand stroke the white fur. Cursing through his teeth when was the last time they got trimmed, as the sharp claws bore through his jeans. He knew it was the cat's way of saying; ohh this is nice.

The white cat was not a big fan of guys, but have gradually warmed up to Rolf, yet kept her distance from the other two humans in the room.

Shadow stared at his mistress scornfully being suddenly left from her embrace. He licked his paws and cleaned his ears and head, then curled into a large fur-ball, in the same place Díssa have laid moments before taking in her scent.

"Should we order some take out?" Martin pondered of their friends sudden flight.

"She did say she ain't our mum cooking dinner, so yeah we can" said Kasper as he went to kitchen to find the menu to the nearest take out joint. Only two fastened with a banana magnet on the fridge door, a pizzeria and a Chinese place, both good and hard to choose from.

"Viva la laziness" chuckled Rolf with a white cat shedding on his lap.

"Oi we are ordering pizza hun, want some?" Martin yelled up the stairs. A few seconds of silence and Díssa's head popped from the top of the stairs, her eyes bewildered.

"What?"

"You al right?

"I am fine" that was a lie and she knew it, her cheeks where blushing and hoped they did not notice it

"Want pizza?" Martin asked her again. It took some moments to process the question in her brain,

"Er... order something spicy for me, and a big diet coke" the head disappeared hearing the light footsteps then a door being closed to the bathroom.

The three blokes took turns in looking at other.

"Must be nervous cause of tomorrow" Martin said and all nodded a yes in dark unison.

Rolf have noticed a rapid change of attitude since the last training session something has shifted.

Something have happened.

And it had nothing to do with the new trials.

* * *

Upstairs in the bathroom, Díssa scrutinized a small box in her hand, reading carefully the instructions.

The dreaded edge of pit that she stood on, a slight push could send her tumbling down and was afraid she would not recover this time. Denial and guilt haunted her mind,

_Should I?_ Shaking her head she almost flung it in the hung bathroom cabinet, closing it and meet her own reflection in the mirror.

She looked so tired, hair was a mess, her eyes have lost much of its life force, skin more paler like she have seen a ghost.

The woman stood only in fleece bathrobe partially open and revealed part of her breast. Sucking in a breath of air as tears almost escaped her and removed her head from the haunted face reflections. She removed the silver arm band and put on the shelf along her earrings and sun-cross pendant, then removed her robe and turned on the water stepping into the steam of water.

On the bathroom sink the silver metal of both sun-cross pendant laid on the armband gave it a dim blue flash conjuring the three beasts to life, inlaid in the armband. They moved in intricate dance, entangling around each other, before resting to a halt in their before stationary positions. Whispering words from a now dead language emitted from the artefacts.

The woman did not hear it as the water rushed over her body, alone in her own thoughts her mind drifted of again to him, that gentle being of her imagination who felt the aura in her mind own being, a yearning for the impossible.

* * *

Doors opened to the red stoned courthouse, a man in a grey and black suit shielded a red haired woman behind her from the carrions of reporters standing by at the end of the stairs. He tried to wave them away from his client having expressed she would not wanted to be seen in public.

News of the case have reopened was huge, and for the sake of the all parties involved the doors have been closed from the public. And reporters standing by scratching for a piece of cake and every juicy detail they could grab their teeth into. Díssa clung to her fathers arm shielding with her own leather jacket from the blitzes of the photographers.

Her so called ex boyfriend was a suspect for the letters, but he seems to have vanished. His last whereabouts was unknown, rumours had it he was seen at the old shipyard that have been half demolished.

She hated cameras, covering her face and guided down the stairs by her father in the other arm. His little girl, so brave facing that bastard.

He would have more the gladly punched the neo nazi in the face in sitting with smug ugly expression starring right at his daughter. His wife Elsa calmed him down knowing her husbands thoughts and wanted justice for what have been done to their little girl.

Díssa felt her phone vibrated and grasped it from her purse, no caller ID...praying to Thor the Protector she swiped with her thump revealing a cryptic message.

_Do you need assistance?_ it just said. Her heart skipped a beat, raising her head above the reporters circling in around her, cameras flashing boxing her in like a wild animal. She ignored their questions hearing a deep rumble of an engine passing by, then backed into an ally to their left, showing the noose of the large red vehicle.

"Dad" she clenched her fathers arm motioning to her left with her eyes.

It was him. The truck was real, her father spotted it.

"Your friend?" he recognised the Peterbuilt truck.

Díssa nodded. He understood what she was inclining at and lead her away from the crowd of reporters, shoving them away for her to flee down the steps.

The passenger door swung open as soon she came into his view, the frantic femme scrambled into the cabin.

"Are you al right?" He registered her elevated pulse rate.

That same deep voice, the truck was real. Her father did saw it. The red and blue truck was real.

"Please, drive"

"To what destination?" the deep baritone friendly voice came from everywhere in the cabin.

"Just anywhere. Anywhere, but here, please" almost chocking over her own words.

The few that have seen her run only saw the glimpse and a few clicks of their cameras the back of her head fleeing to the side of the building, they chased her trying get a few words, but got stopped dead in their tracks.

A large red truck roared past, honking its horn at the humans to get out of the way. They stood perplexed and shocked watching the very large vehicle drive away through the narrow old brick road street in this older part of town.

Ragnar watched the red truck vanished down the street with his daughter in it.

A bit amused of the metaphor it looked like a modern knight in shining armour, thou was not white, but red. He spotted some dents and scratches in its paint as it passed by. Maybe a Viking coming to aid his shield maiden he shrugged.

"Where is Díssa?" the man in the suit came up to Ragnar. He have finally gotten the vultures off him rubbing with the palm of his hand in the corner of the eye tired. Its been a tedious first day of the trial and was far from over.

"Don't worry, she took off with a friend" said the father. There where trust in his words.

"Ah, good. As long she has her phone" he more wanted to have spoken to her in depths of the after match of the days initial proceedings. As before he have handled the case and prepared if needed evidence of the after effects haunting her every day life.

* * *

No other vehicles where following them. Optimus turned smooth around a corner taking down a path to the towns harbour. The air was filled with different kinds of odours of salt, seaweed, oil from the container ships. The many seagulls squawked angry at the large red vehicle having to flee from the monstrous thing.

The truck stopped and turned off the engine.

Only seagulls and the hint of the harbour was alive was heard, clangs on metal and machines as dockworkers at the shipping yard milled about their own buisness. They where to busy to take note of the red semi truck parked ond the far end of the bay area rarely used by larger ships when docked.

Silently Díssa sat and watched as a ferry depart with its passengers over Kattegat, using the boat as a short cut to the main land of Denmark.

Optimus remained silent.

She was grateful for the silence, closing her eyes and leaned on to her side curling up in a foetus position hugging her self. The seat felt warm against her shaken body, was it just her or did it felt like it hugged her? Letting out a small whimper resting her arm on her head.

She welcomed the daze of the sleep, she wanted to dream again. Her soul felt like it have been sucked out that clung barely to reality. Stinging eyes of the neo nazi leader haunted her inner vision.

Haze of sleep finally overwhelmed her, hearing a faint thrumming heartbeat, lulling her to sleep.

_Arms enclosed around her, holding her close to his chest for her to hear his heartbeat. With the other hand he caressed her silky hair sending trembles through her. A vibe of being cherished flushed over her as he let out a soft crooning rumble. _

_A finger gentle hooked under her chin forcing her to look up, she meet his deep calm azure blue eyes piercing right through her soul. She drew her self closer, feeling being lifted up and feet hoovered. A sensation of pleasurable energy emitted from their warm embrace. Her worries got washed away letting her self be embraced in the soothing warm of his kiss and the wanting of more lingered far back in her mind._

He leaned in, the holoform lips meet hers. This time he was prepared, letting the small surge of an electric kiss soothe her as her form relaxed, remaining undisturbed by his action.

He did not wish to wake her, so let her rest, and watch over her in silence. His own processor was at peace, not thinking of the constant of the Decepticons where hunting for his Autobots.

* * *

Díssa tried to recall a sense of warm feeling in her soul from yesterday. She have been mentally distraught and drained, ever since she got in the truck she have blocked everything out only remembering a few glimpses of a boat until her mind shut down for some much needed rest.

Her doubts about their authenticity sparked her heart she thrilled she ain't going crazy, they where real. Something you could touch and feel with your own hands. He was real, her father saw the red and blue truck, everybody did.

She did remember the smell of salt water and oil until she awoke with a warm fuzzy touch from her lips. Annoyed she never really can remember the dreams? It has been the bad one's keeping her from a good night sleep. The recent one must have been enchanting how she felt, a sense of being protected and cherished. Like the other time she couldn't sleep she have woken up with the same feeling and been so enthralled by it, as she couldn't help return the appreciation that morning.

He drove her home after her request, only to stumble upon the next day he was still parked outside her house.

Like a giant sentinel, quietly watching over her.

It was the second day for the trail, but only needed to show up in the afternoon. All of humans sat around the table expect for Miko sprawled over by the couch as usual with a bored pout on her lips, and flopping her self about.

"You want me to decrypt that memory card?" Rafael offered Díssa pushing back in place is glasses on the ridge of his noose.

"Oh right...I have totally forgot all about it. Yeah you can sweetheart."

She reached for her satchel. The puzzle of her grandfather have yet to be resolved, went painfully slow.

"What do you not have in that purse?"

"Its a satchel Jack, and hopefully there ain't a black hole in there" Díssa chuckled, fumbling to find the journal that have buried itself on the bottom. Just typical she thought. It forced her to spill out all of her contains. Keys, phone, wallet, blackberry tablet, yarn and knitting pins, a small travel make up kit, a bit hand lotion, a book and large headphones. Everything a modern day woman needed in her eyes.

All while pillaging her satchel held a coffee mug in the other pulled out the leather journal.

"Maybe you should call it Satchel of Many Holdings" The teenage boy joked.

"I did not take you for a role-player Jack" producing with still with one hand the leather inbound journal, flipping it open and with two fingers lodged the small memory card out of the little pocket of the journal.

That was in the safe deposit box from the motel, and kept it in the small leather flap in the side, she handed it too Rafael. It required a password to take a look at its contains she have tried her self, but was clueless.

She still balanced the coffee mug in the other hand.

"I er..."

"Oh come now, nothing be ashamed about. I have a high level ranger elf in a steam punk fictional world. Its been over a month since our last session. Last I remember my character and her party was about to scale a wizard tower as hired mercenaries"

"Dude, what are you not into. You are like the coolest adult EVAH" squealed Miko with arms high in the air.

"Miko, you done with your homework?" Bulkhead bass voice came from behind them.

The pig tailed girl whirled on her heels facing her guardian.

"Ehm..."

"Miko?"

Her eyes darted away from Bulkhead, head dipped shameless dramatic downward and upper body hung over the backrest of the couch.

"I am stuck some some maths problems, Raf has already done his and Jack is still doing his" her voice squeaked uncertain

Díssa leaned one arm over the chair watching them. Bulkhead despite his size and clumsiness, he acted like a loving uncle to the girl. Unlike the warrior bot that thought for survival.

So unreal, now knowing she was not imagining things or was she still. No, there is a sense of realism about this and her grandfather left clues, the Mustang, the journal...her pendant and the once cane morphed in to arm band.

Waving the doubts of her mind away.

"You know what, sometimes it is good to have a break when you can not wrap your head about a problem. What about you two have a little recess"

The green mech scratched the back of his helm considering Díssa's idea. Miko sat on her knees on the couch with pleading eyes.

"Al right, you can watch me and Bee train, ½ hour? After that its straight back doing homework" he said.

"Hooray" Miko yelled exited. Ratchet was about to address the Díssa, only to cringe from the sheer volume of the small girl hoping that a circuit haven fried in his sensitive audio receptors.

"Díssa, now that I am acting as your medic, to my knowledge to much of that substance you are consuming can cause twitching anxiety" he said peering up from his hand held datapad.

Great, Díssa thought with a sly smirk on her lips.

"Ratchet, if you tell me to quit my smokes and drinking too, I swear on all things holy I will tear you a new tailpipe if you do." she sent a dirty look at the medic putting the coffee mug down. "And to be honest you could need a recess too"

"I am merely concerned for your health" answered Ratchet professionally, looking away to concentrate on his computer.

Grumbling to him self, she was starting to sound a lot like Optimus. Apart from the tear him a new one. He left her to her own work.

A short motion with the helm, the Prime glanced back and forth between the human and his old friend. If any noticed, there was a hint of a smile on the subtle leaders faceplate.

"Beautiful" she muttered to her self not even Ratchet's sharp hearing could pick up. Casual traced a finger over the wolf emblem and over its eye, turning her wrist a bit it seemed that its eye gleamed at her. She have been contemplating what Ratchet and Optimus theorized that her jewellery in fact where some sort of relics that acted as a sort of beacon.

How to activate it have yet still to be debunked, Ratchet have been working on an object to be able to access her own internal interface program she claimed could conjure up in front of her inner eye. Something to do with the matter of syncing her nanatites and so on.

The schematics and Cybertronian armour where meant for her.

It felt so unreal that it was even possible, or as Ratchet stated he needed to be sure and run through a lot of different diagnostic analytic tests, but hard to even tell when he did not have the basis armour model.

A hint of a shrug she thought; it beats sitting all of day at the hearings and being called to the stand and testify. Not looking forward and dreaded wearily today's tribunal, many questions would be directed toward her.

"Díssa" the smallest boy wanted her attention. "I can't get passed the barrier, its some skilled encrypting your grandfather have installed on that little memory card. I have only one try left. Just in case if any tried to get pass the barrier it will unleash a virus and wipe out the computer hard-drive and the memory card."

"Sorry, what?" she have completely forgotten about her coffee mug, still filled with hot coffee, her hand swatted it and the contains spilled over the table.

"Argh scheisse" she hissed through her teeth and hoped her little German curse was not heard. Quickly grasping the leather journal that was closest to the knocked over coffee mug. The pages didn't get all that bad soaked, she swiped with the palm of her hand to get the black drops of the back cover, stopping her self in mid motion. Eyes stared at the leather journal.

Her fingers smoothed over the surface feeling a slight imprint in the leather, but couldn't see it with the naked eye.

"Paper and pen..quickly" she exclaimed, still with a few fingers feeling how over the leather surface. It felt like letters or symbols?

Everyone and bot stopped what they where doing starring at the woman. Jack handed her a piece of paper and a pencil, she started to trace almost breaking the tip of the pencil.

The two boys looked over her shoulders as she removed the paper, her eyes squinted at the lines she have traced from the imprint.

"What is it?"

"Runes..." her eyes blinked a few times "I know what the password is"

"But, but, what if its wrong?" the boy sounded doubtful.

Díssa shook her head with a short laugh followed by some none English words and the mention of her grandfather by his name.

"I know my runes, lend me you laptop. I'll type it in my self" she said confidant.

A small gulp came from the boy. He was wary and slide his laptop over to the woman. A slender finger stroke a key, one at a time.

On the screen the letters did not appear only five dots. Hovering over the enter key her hand was shaking. Biting her lover lip nervously, feeling her heart rate elevated, then descended her finger over the enter key. She felt a slight trickle of blood on her lip she have bitten a bit to hard, relieved the code was accepted Jacks hand rested on her shoulder. She have been holding her breath and let out the compressed air from her lungs.

"I'm ok" she said padding the hand.

"What was the code?" the teen asked peering at the new accessed information on the screen in none English. Guessing it was Danish knowing having seen the weird letters only found in the Danish alphabet.

"Wodan" She said leaning back in her chair shaking her head chuckling.

* * *

Díssa took this opportunity after few hours been study the content of the memory card. Jack have lost interrest and Raf sat with many wondering questions until he got a bored excusing him self. He didn't mind her lending his laptop rewarding him self to find and play with the yellow bot.

Miko finished her math problem and been hanging out with Bulkhead that was done with the shifts chores. The two was talking about a monster truck rally that was due in town this very evening.

Looming over the info on the memory card an address popped up and the name she have seen before. Is he in on the secret too?

And then these picture and very little detailed explanation where they are found. On closer inspection many of the pictogram's looked like robots.

Shrugging, it was not unheard of aliens have been to Earth and laid the foundations of civilization from crazed theoretic scholars.

But what did it had to do with the nanites in her body, and listened carefully to Ratchet explanations and he him self have questioned, how it is even possible she could actually have some sort of tech in a biological body to warp her cannon from subspace.

Answers lied in those pictures and the memory card was a load of information she have not even scratched the surface what it all meant.

There where still other folders to go through, funny her grandfather have not been a big fan of modern technology and computers. It have been a hell sorting all his paper and copies that now is in the hands on his old colleagues. She knew they will take great care of them and the museums where starting slowly to scan and digitalize all their old documents other then keeping them safely looked up.

Her train of thoughts got interrupted. The large computer screen was blinking and showing a diagram of their solar system.

"Optimus, I am receiving a message from a restricted band. It appears to be coming from a starship, inside this solar system. " Ratchet said by the bot sized computer. A sigh of relief escaped from the medic. "Its an Autobot identification beacon"

Jack, Rafael and Díssa stood watched the screen, the black haired teenager turned around.

"So there there is other bots out there"

Arcee joined in the conversation.

"The mass is scattered through out the galaxy when Cybertron finally went dark. But Con's have been known to bait traps with false beacons" the femmbot dark explained.

It sent shivers through Díssa's spin. Warfare where never fair play.

"Unknown vessel" Optimus hailed the starship as any professional commander would do. "This is Autobot Outpost Omega One, Identify your self"

From the static a gruff, yet friendly voice appeared.

"I've had warmer welcomes from Decepticon combat brigades" it said.

A light went up inside the green bot. Miko was sitting comfortable on his shoulder, surprised scared and lucky didn't slid of from her guardians large shoulders. Startled what made her best friend suddenly make those tics.

"Wheeljack?! You old Con crusher, what are you doing all the way out here?"

There was a few seconds of silence and the other bot responded.

"Bulkhead? That's you? What's with all the security?"

"The rock we are on, is crawling with Con's. How soon can get here and even the odds?"

"Sometime tomorrow" Wheeljack said "If I put metal to the pedal"

Miko was excited.

"Another bot is coming here. How cool is that?!"

Bulkhead nodded in happy agreement with his charge.

The leader bot thought of this Wheeljack, he have heard the name before and in reports from the Wrecker commander Ultra Magnus.

"Wheeljack. I know of him, by reputation only" Loose canon, not following orders, but gets the job done in the end, fore the most, Bulkhead was a part of the Wreckers before enlisting him self to Team Prime."Can you verify the voice print?" he addressed Wheeljack's old comrade.

"He is 1000% the real deal Optimus" Bulkheads optics lit up. The Prime had to trust his words, then turned his attention to the still open comn link.

"We will send landing coordinates Wheeljack. Safe journeys" Optimus ended the communication.

"See you soon buddy. I make sure you get a prober welcome." Bulkhead said before Ratchet cut of the comn link.

"So who's the boyfriend?" Arcee asked Bulkhead.

The green bot chuckled.

"Me and Jackie go waaaay back. We where part of the same warrior unit" slamming his fist together "The Wreckers, which means the Con's wish he never found us"

"He sounds like a charmer" Díssa said with a soft chuckle and bob with her head to the side, while leaning her hip up against the bannister and resting a hand on the railing. Jack and Raf shrugged at the woman.

"What? He pure sounds like a lot of rowdy Viking types I hang around with. They like look they're gonna bite you're noggin off just by looking at em. But offer them a beer, and you're best pals. These blokes would go through fire an' water to save ya neck."she observed their bemused expression.

"Er...yeah sounds about right, don't know what beer is" the big green bot said.

The Dane smiled shaking her head. Such a sweet big bot with a dash innocence if one leaved out the scars of their war. She have observed the children interact with their guardians teaching them about human every day life. It was like to see a toddlers curiosity light up with new wonders.

Optimus did not directly order, but advised the bots to learn more about Earth customs, well knowing they the extent of their exile. But on high priority never to blow their cover. And certain rules where enforced.

After years of war they where allowed to have some sort of break from it all the hurt and pain, not thinking of the Con's still lurked out there, relentless in their pursuit for conquest.

The woman and the big mech shared a mutual unspoken understanding as their gazes meet.

He considered all of the humans as his charges, she was his. What was he thinking? Mentally shaking the thoughts away. One can not claim another being without their consent. Especially of her past.

* * *

"I too know how to prepare a prober welcome" the Seeker gleefully snarled watching the transformation of Makeshift, now in front of his commander in his new borrowed form.

"Orders my Lord"

Starscream turned and stood with his back to the spy.

"You have two objectives Makeshift, and listen carefully. Primary infiltrate and locate the Autobot base, secondary retrieve this human femm" Starscream held up two long clawed digits.

The transformed Con peered at the screen, he have heard about the femm from Breakdown and their failed attempt to acquire their target. He did question why she was so important, but none the less, he lived and served for the Decepticons.

He will not fail on this mission, the way his model have been built and modified for this type of missions, being able to shift with right program thanks for Soundwave feeding his processor with information and combat techniques this former war hero as Starscream brooding put it.

Many Con's had their sparks snuffed out in the servos's of the Wrecker unit, not stopping asking questions. They where known for being reckless and very destructive.

Many times Makeshift have infiltrated bases of Autobots thinking they where a trustworthy ally only to be turn and die by his hands still in the suit of there former companion thinking the bit have turned on their so called friends.

When the their bases got eradicated the former bot got the change to join the Decepticons. On refusal, ended with immediately termination.

* * *

Both bots and humans where exited for their newest addition to the team to arrive on the next day.

Some showed it more then others.

Bulkhead couldn't wait get through the ground bridge and meet up with his old buddy.

"You think he is here to visit" Rafael wondered.

Miko was in a very giddy up mood, jumping around like a Mexican jumping bean.

"Maybe he will stay, hmm gonna find his own human thou" the girl said with a short glance at Díssa.

"Oi. Ah am awreddy taken lassie" the Dane said in her best Scottish accent. It amused the kids she could speak different kind of dialects. Miko got annoyed when ever she had a bit to many questions she threw on the thickset Scottish or Irish accent.

First time the bots herd her speak in a different dialect, they got worried if she may be damaged.

The black haired teen asked Díssa in private to teach her some. Asking him why he just shrugged with a just because. Some red flags went up in Díssa mind, but the boy refused to talk about it leaving her with a never mind. Sounded like something with school, but every time she tried to steer in on the subject he said he can handle it. Not even Miko gave her an answer and Raf wouldn't tell anything either. He said he rather want to be left out of it.

She suspected there was a bully at their school, every class and school had one or more bullies. Nothing she can't do, but afraid for the kids sake it weren't to late and hoped they are smart enough not to do anything stupid.

"Blasted scraplets, the equipment haven't been the same since the infestation"

The medic was struggling frustrated with the ground bridge controls.

"So Wheeljack have to land half way across the world, and then you bridge him here?" Jack said feeling out of the loop with the bots logic.

"We can't risk revealing the location of our base, just in case if the Decepticon's are tracking Wheeljacks ship." Optimus explained.

"Jack, why do think the base is hidden for a reason. Its not like the bots have a welcome sign out front for them to see. Its basic warfare 101" Díssa said with a sigh, thump and index finger on the bridge of her noose as she shook her head.

"How would you know?" Jack questioned her.

"Back in school my favourite class was history, and most of it was military through written accounts up till modern times. The latter concept even apply to our modern forces today. Having your forces rendezvous at a certain point and take to a safe hideout." leaning up the bannister with one hand and other gestured with her palm up as she explained.

The teen blinked a few times opening and closing his mouth. Optimus optic plate ridge raises slightly. She had no form of military training, but her reason was true.

Moments after alarm went off picking picking up Decepticons flyers where tailing on his ship.

Ratchet worked as fast he could to get the ground bridge up, he did not dared to risk further malfunctions re-routing power to power it up, it went painfully slower then he wanted too.

"Open the bridge Ratchet, we are missing all the action" Bulkhead was impatient.

Finally they where in for the go and the ground bridged hummed to life,

"I prepare sick bay"

"Haha, who for? The Cons? This is Wheeljack we are talking about" the green bot spearheaded ran through the bridge with Arcee and Bumblebee on tow.

The Dane was not paying much attention to the bots came back through the ground bridge not long after.

Bad timing for her to receive a call, but it was important when it came from her lawyer.

"Yes, I understand...yes I am perfectly safe where I am...oh that's just the TV sorry about that. Yes I stay where I am...for how long...I see bye" she ended the call, her eyes starred at the phone, body shaking Many texts from her friends and family appeared on the phone's screen. Should she answer them or do it later. Lucky her mind got disrupted by the sudden sizzle and Ratchet disgruntled sigh.

"Díssa, I am afraid you are not able to return home for the time being" he said.

"It's ok Ratchet, I don't mind being stuck here for a few days. My lawyer insisted I should be elsewhere" she stopped him asking more questions, respecting her gesture and laid her phone on mute back in her satchel. She will deal with the texts and phone calls later.

Fisting her hair in the back and pulled over one shoulder, for good measure ran some fingers through the silky smooth hair, still smelled faint of shampoo, rose and camomile.

Letting out a vent of relief, Ratchet let her alone to join the welcome party, while grumbling the ground bridge fritzed on him yet again. The medics watchful optic follow the little human from the corner of his optic vision.

Optimus have revealed to him private she had duty in the human legal system to testify against her tormentors once again. The old friend pondered why she needed to do that, they have been convicted. The Prime stood absent and veiled, there upon answered his friends question.

"Many of the atrocities have been committed by their leader, and by his hand alone" Optimus said. The grave tone struck deep left Ratchet to his own imagination. So humans where not different then them being able to inflict harm on others. For what gain?

Wanting to shake that nerve of his circuits he returned to his own scientific studies and patch work repairs on the ground bridge.

"We are going go get along just fine" the new mech said after getting introduced to Miko by a proud Bulkhead.

Wheeljack spotted the little femme with the red headgear walk down the stairs.

"And this is Díssa" Miko introduced them.

"So you are the famous Wheeljack we have heard about all day long" flashing a smile, hands on her hips watching the white mech with grey helm and head fins sticking out of the side of his helm. Sprouting from his forehead a flat square, that had said hello to many Con's by head butting, these bots come in all shapes in sizes it amazed the woman. Wonder what kind of vehicle he could turn him into.

The mech quirk a grin and a chuckle, then turned facing the leader of the Autobots. Fragging he is big bot.

"Optimus Prime, its a privilege"

"Likewise soldier. What have you to report from your long journeys?" Optimus returned the greeting.

"Been bouncing from rock to rock. Searching for signs of friend or foe. Now, I find both"

"We are few, but strong. We have suffered looses, but we have grown" the Prime gesturing with a look at the humans in their care. Wheeljack followed his gaze and lingered a few to many nano seconds on the red helmed femme. "And we will relish welcome a new member into our fold"

"I will be honoured"

"Then lets get this party started" the green bot smashed a flat servo into the back of Wheeljack almost tipping him forward. The bot turned and slammed his chest into his friend with a grunt and laugh.

In the corner Ratchet mourned "Oh joy" he had work to do. He ain't much of a party bot.

_So far so good" _Makeshift padded him self on the shoulder armour. Checking his tracking systems he could not pick up the signal of the Nemesis. Great, had to do the hard way then, but he liked poking around. And keeping up appearances.

Now how to isolate that little femm?


	11. Chapter 10 Glimpses

_I have reedit/written chapter 1, had to when I last skimmed it thought and just my mind felt embarrassed and wanted to gauge my eyes out how horrid it was.  
It should be more better (I hope) then the first draft :) Anyway here is chapter 10 of my very own fan fiction with my poor Díssa who is more then just a human (hint hint)  
_

* * *

**Chapter 10 Glimpses**

Díssa watched as the two bots threw a big metal ball in between with much force of strength she praised lucky not to stand in the line of fire. Thou concern about Miko and Rafael on the floor, just below Jack and herself sitting on the ledge and flanked by Arcee, what if the ball swayed away and hit them?

"So..what's that about?" Jack asked Arcee.

"Its called lobbing. The favourite pass time on Cybertron. Especially among warrior class." She said, all heads followed the metal lobbing ball fly through the air getting caught by Bulkhead. Optic shining, like a big kid having fun with his best friend.

Down on the floor, Miko have lured the Raf to dance, its a party after all. Díssa chuckled, its sweet and innocent from her point of view. The scars in her soul hindered to dip into her child mind that was still there, but often wandered off and lost it self the darkest corners of her mental labyrinth.

"Of course the robot" Jack laughed watching the moves Raf made. Bumblebee curios joined in, it brought more amusement to Jacks expression with a laugh and Díssa's tired face lit up.  
Many of her friends and family was concern having to answer text message and emails on her tablet that she is well and unhurt. A mixture of annoyance and gratefulness that so many was concerned for her well being. An event happened at the courthouse, forced her to to stay at base for her own safety.

She felt safe here then any other place then on Earth. Or was it cause of Optimus made her feel that way she have pondered much about.

She thought back to yesterday, waking up in the seat of Optimus with a peace of mind that was uncanny. She have not felt it since that night, after her Grandfathers funeral rite at the stone circle. With two fingers she touched her lips, it was vague there, that sweet tingling sensation. She wondered if it could be or was it merely a dream? But she could not deny the fact the effect only happened when he was around.

"Where is Optimus?" Jack scanned the main part of the base not spotting him.

"Went for a drive" Arcee casually said "Primes don't party"

"Oh I see, and he didn't offer you come along?" the teen nudged a friendly elbow at Díssa sitting beside him.

"Mm'hmm. He did" Díssa answered like it was nothing. "Thou I like to see how this turns out. Oi Miko you take any requests?

Miko fiddled with her guitar.

"Sure do" smiling.

"You know any Deep Purple or Black Sabbath?"

The girl shook her head.

"Seriously...if you like heavy metal and rock, you OUGHT to know the classics" Díssa laughed. "Not even Queen, Scorpiens, Niravana, Iron Maiden, Pretty Maids"

"They sound old"

"Cause they are all old boys still going strong today" Díssa said shaking her head as Miko fiddle with her guitar striking some accords. She was pretty good, considering had taken music lessons from a very toung age. Understanding she have rebelled against her parents, switching a piano out with a guitar, but the two instruments can be combined into something powerful and beautiful rock or heavy metal music.

The metal ball soared through the air, all watched its flight, it was Wheeljacks turn to catch it, he raised his arms like a soccer goal keeper to catch the ball. He failed, only grazed the lobbing ball by the fingers, but created enough force to get deflected to the side. Ramming with a load bang against the wall, bouncing back toward the ground bridge controls with a loud clashing clang as metal hit the concrete floor.

Ratchet dodged just in time, followed by an ill tempered sputtering curses at the two playing the wretched game near his equipment.

"You know, I am attempting to perform sensitive calibration here!" he have been against the "party" from moment Wheeljacks arrival. For all he cared he could have gone out, but knowing the ground bridge needed worked kept him glued to the spot. The repairs where slow after the scraplet invasion, causing a lot of glitches in the systems.

"Sorry Doc" Wheeljack picked up their lobbing ball. "Guess we are a little charged up"

He walked up behind the medic, taking a look at the ground bridge.

"You built this bridge from scratch huh?"

"I did" Ratchet leaned over the controls, going over possible damage, by Primus hoped nothing to vital was broken, or else the repair would take much longer then expected, no thanks to those two lugnuts lobbing about.

"That's quite a feat of engineering"

"Yes, it is." Feeling a bit smug of the praise, strange enough it came from a reckless bot, none the less he appreciated he recognition.

"Something wrong with it?" The false Wheeljack took note of the medic stiff pose eased a bit up. Sometimes one ought to kiss aft to succeed on his missions.

"I didn't care for the way it sounded the last jump. I put it on shut down" Ratchet explained.

"What if you need to use it?"

"Ohh! I can't disrupt the defrag process without causing damage" Without giving it a thought, it just came natural to him to explain such things.

"So... how long will the defrag take?"

"I few hours" Ratchet turned. "If we are lucky, hmm maybe longer" giving a slight shrug analysing the process in his own head.

Makeshift compressed his annoyance with a slight shrug, this did not go as plan, so better improvise. After what he have learned the humans might be more suggestive by prodding out information with out knowing. They where very gullible all of them especially Bulkheads little pet, Miko.

And for the other objective in mind, still figuring out how to separate that little human femme. Eyeing her from the corner of his vision, standing with her back to the rest, with some sort of communication device pressed to her audio.

"Hey Jackie, how we tell ehm of our exploits" Bulkhead, that big green lob, Makeshift will personally pierce through his spark chamber when the waiting game is over.

"Sure Bulk, you start" he put the lobbing ball down, still with one optic fixed on the human femme. He had watched her with most interest. After his arrival, she have changed armour colour the humans called clothes. Mentioning something about needing to get out of her court clothes.

She spoke a different human dialect with someone on the other end of her her comm link, he heard another femme's voice.

"Mum, please. Can you please just forward the word I am al right..yes I spoke short with Dad and Rolf. No I am not at home, somewhere else they can't find me." Short pause groaning and rolled her eyes "Mum...MUM, I am not a little girl any more, you know that. I am grown woman, I can handle my self. Yes..yes Mum. Oh and can you check on my two fur-ball of terrors. Thanks, Mum love you too, say hello to Dad from me" Díssa ended the call with a long sigh and dropped the phone in her comfy green cargo pants and ruffled her hair with one hand. Finding some knots, she combed out with her fingers, mind absent and thought to make an appointment with Julie, been a while since her hair and scalp got pampered, plus needed to get rid of the split ends.

Those thoughts ended abruptly having a bizarre feeling something or someone was starring at her.

Swift, she spinning around on her heels and meet the optics of Wheeljack. Heads and helms turned towards her, when Díssa let out one undignified short high pitched cry for help.

Wheeljack looked at the little scared femme. She have suddenly jumped into a wild eyed defensive posture.

The arm-gaurd on her right arm came apart, transforming into a long staff in her tiny hand, holding it high ready to strike. On the end of the shaft formed a crackling sharp spear tip. The left arm held up in front of her, shaped perfectly round shield wide as her own arm, shimmering in a translucence pale light blue colour.

""Bloody 'ell, don't scare me like that, would you? Damn near forgot you're such huge blokes" Her muscles tight locked in a defensive battle stance, shaking deep in her core how so fast her muscles and mind have reacted to the threat.

Blinking, she concentrated on her own breathing, helping her to calm down from the frightened state of mind. It help a bit, but the presence still lingered in her mind. With the flick of a mental switch the shield vanished, and spear reformatted around her wrist.

This was no mere human pet the Autobots kept. Interesting Makeshift thought, but never heard of anything human could do something like that. He understood now why his master and lord wanted her badly.

Ratchet came up to her, his large bulk shielded her from the questioning faces of the others. For a bot that did not like humans in general, he showed a small concern for Díssa. Even with the almost none human biology knowledge and own references he had, her body was changing. More questions arose then he could answer frustrated the scientist. He was determined to figure out how and why.

He took note of her sudden distress caused the weapons to come online. It could explain the accounts from Arcee and Bumblebee how she had survived the vehicon's blast was result in a defensive program mechanism, activated by warnings of danger to her person. It was the only logical explanation he had, when not being able to access Díssa's mainframe, impossible due to her human state.

"Are you al right?" he gazed down on her.

"Sorry, I am a bit jumpy lately" sighing waving her hand like it was nothing "And my Mum worries like a mother-hen, want to know where I am and all" hissing through her teeth and massaged her templates.

"You know very well, you can not inform any others of our existence, it will only endanger you and your nearest... What is a mother-hen?" Ratchet lingered at the idiom.

"I am not daft Ratchet. It's not like I am gonna say; Oh hey Mum and Dad, I am magically portalled across the pond, hanging with a bunch with alien robots, all is fine and dandy. Don't worry, I see you Friday for dinner. Maybe have a drinking contest with uncle Ole, competing to see who is most bonkers in the family" Ratchet dumbfunded starred at her and use us jargon, it did not give any sense of the verbal structure, but she could not hid from his scrutinizing optics telling him something was not right.

Popping a head beside the shoulders of Ratchet, the yellow bot beeped concerned, she could hear on the sad nodes Bumblebee made.

"I am fine Sweet-Bee, just had some sort of head rush" she feigned a smile at the scout slowly descending down the stairs and away from Ratchets observing optics. The kids where already engrossed, listening to a war story with Bulkhead and Wheeljack as main protagonists.

Bumblebee's optics smiled, she knew the affectionate way she called him by his pet-name was endearing.

Still feeling the stinging optics of that Wheeljack character pounded in the back of her mind. She regretted that she should have taken up on Optimus's offer, and found her self missing him. Smiling to her self; My sweet gentle giant. There where much to him then a leader.

"So there we where, no communications, low on energon, surrounded by Con's. So what did Wheeljack do" the rounded bot chuckled heartily. "Tell ehm Jackie"

All eyes and ears where at the white mech.

"Well, what I do best" sly remark with a thumps up. Bulkhead laughed, continuing his tale of reckless heroics.

"He chucks his only grenade, smack into the primary heat exchanger"

"Yeah seems like a good idea at the time" said the laid back Wheeljack like it was no big deal.

"The joint went went super nova" the big bot gestured wildly into the air emphasizing his story.

Miko was spellbound by her guardian's war story. Bulkhead was quite the story teller, better then Díssa retelling the myths and sagas of her ancestors. She smiled, she might use more colourful gestures to enthral her own listeners of the Norse sagas she told at market fairs, when not beating her mates or challengers in to to a bloody pulp in tournaments. All in good fun, no one really got killed or maimed, only some strained muscles, bruises and broken pride. Best cure hitting the local bar to heal the wound, some glowered in jest or applauded the good sportsman ship and skill in the matches.

"Yeah I am still picking shrapnel out of my backside" reminiscence of that battle rubbing his aft.

"I am not surprised, giving the size of your back side" Arcee teased her team mate with a smile.

The scout laughed in nodes of short buzzed and beeps agreeing with Arcee's observation of Bulkheads wide size. Bulkhead been teased a lot cause of sized, but they only meant in a good way, he returned their smiles and a glimpse in his optics still going on about the adventures of him and Wheeljack.

"There it is, Jackies signature. One grenade, one shot" Bulkheads smile faded eyeing eyeing his best buddy. He felt out of the loop and worried "Hey you al right?" "waving a servo in front of Wheeljack to get his attention. The other mech looking up, seemingly distracted by something.

"What?" Wheeljack glanced at Bulkhead.

"You don't seem like your self."

"What do you mean?" defensive.

"I don't know, you seem, quiet?"

Pit, he had to buy some time thought Makeshift, this Bulkhead was getting on his nerve circuits.

"Bah, I have been stuck in a can all to long" he sharply replied back. "I should go topside, before I go stir crazy"

"I got the patrol in the morning, you can come with"

"Lets go now" Wheeljack insisted.

"And break up the party? Come on the gang is loving you. You gotta tell them about the battle on Darkmount Pass" coaxed the eager green bot for more stories.

"You tell em, you're better ad it" Wheeljack said tired and slight annoyed, he hated playing these games, sooner or later he will be running out options.

He turned and eyed the little girl Miko, he have watched how Bulkheads little human pet and the way she gobbled up the stories. He will play her to his advantage. "How about Miko here show me the rest of your base"

"Yeah sure Jackie, heh, go head" a bit hurt being shunned from his best friend like that. He had a nagging feeling in his circuits that the Wheeljack he have known really was not the one any-more.

When they where out of hearing, but he could still pick up Miko's voice bombarding Wheeljack with many questions he did not answer. Bumblebee and Arcee short exchanged a glance, something did not add up, and Arcee stepped up carefully pocked Bulkhead.

"You al right?!"

"Yeah, just out of sorts I guess"

A slight vent from Arcee, she have seen this before.

"Don't tell me you are jealous?"

"That Miko is making a new friend, come on" that part was true "But something, something is not right about Wheeljack."

Arcee raised an optic ridge and wanted to reassure her team mate what she was about to say would bring him peace of mind.

"Bulkhead, really? He has travelled galaxies. You haven't seen him for centuries. He could just be rocket lagged. Well bots do change you know." she tried to assure her team-mate's scepticism.

"Not Jackie" Bulkhead peered down the corridor where Miko and Wheeljack had went, straining himself not to run after them, and demand an explanation. But he did not want to Miko to watch, while he is pounding some answers out of Wheeljack. This was a matter between him and so called old buddy.

Groaning, Díssa finally could let it go, massaging her templates with the palm of her hands, head ache have gotten worse. All humans and bots, even Ratchet turned their attention towards her, grumbling and cussing in Danish. Vaguely something about performing a bloody eagle did Arcee pick up with her translating program. The context did not gave her any sense, but have heard her before using profanity, in none English when near the children, but least to a minimum.

"Guys, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but would not have said anything until now, but I have to agree with Bulk on this." she said after sucking in a deep breath.

"But you do not even know Wheeljack" Jack stated the obvious.

"Yes yes, I know I do not, but..." she gazed with lazy blinking eyes at the other humans and bots in the room. "You might have to give me a straitjacket after this, but I have a rare gift, others might call very good social skills. Hard to explain, but here goes..." another attack hit her. They looked at her as the pain faded away, but will come soon again as they came in waves.

"Whether I want to or not, I can see deep into their souls, their desires and part of their memories" she managed to say and fiddled with the pendent closing her her eyes, the metal soothed her, carefully carefully forming the words in her mouth, what she have seen, but wished she haven't. "Just before I had my little eh fit...I starred into a soulless abyss... filled with murder and deceit. I saw many of your kin get tricked and stabbed from behind followed by an ungodly laugh and enjoyment of killing" she explained slowly straining her speech and blinked her eyes.

Silence fell over the missile silo. Díssa leaned back and shielded her eyes with her arm from the over head lights. Her vision was started to get a bit blurry, when she shifted her gaze about it created light stripes. No doubt, a migraine attack.

"You are not serious Díssa?" Ratchet interrupted the silence sputtering in disbelief.

"I am bloody hell serious, I swear on my ancestors blood that runs through my veins." Díssa retorted back and fought to stay conscious.

"That is impossible, how can you do that without using a Cordial Psychic Patch" Ratchet ranted.

"The cordial what?"

"Impossible or not, but it can not be done, even for a human" Ratchet cut Jack short.

Letting out a long groaning exhale, Díssa sat up and stared pensive at Ratchet, she was tense cause of the major head ache throbbing in her head. Focusing and took some controlled breathing exercises, it helped dull the pain just enough so she can think straight.

Bumblebee let out some few distressed nodes in form of bweeps for their friend. Short, he looked towards his ward and best friend, Rafael was silent and gazing behind his think glasses wondering what went through his head.

A digit belonging to Bumblebee, gentle nudged Díssa's back and beeping worried. She only quirk her lips a bit up by the scouts action and nodded a thank you, but not much helped.

"The skill has many names and comes in different degrees. Usually I have it under control, but right now it feels like I got smacked from the inside out with a hammer. I was not prepared at all"

"You're some kind of a psychic? Can you speak with ghosts?" Raf quivered slight. The question made her short laugh.

"No, I listen to the spirits of nature around me, as the Gydje in my community, I provide a little guidance for my friends and family, if I channel my powers right by using runes stones or tarot cards. If there is ghosts, they have yet to manifest before me" tugging slight on her shoulders. "A priestess" she explained reading the questions on their faces.

"Scientific speaking it is not possible" Ratchet mumbled.

"Says the walking talking robot, that should not exist for all for I know" snapped the woman, making Arcee quirk a smile at the slight tactful come back.  
"Ehm I guess if there exists robots from another world then my not the other?" Jack reasoned, thou could scarcely believe it him self what he heard.

Smart boy; Díssa thought, there is yet hope for human kind after all if one can call it that.

"Scrap! I know my best bud Jackie, and it ain't him" Bulkhead boomed and in a minor anger fit snatched a nearby long thin object crushing it his large metal hands.

"Bulkhead! I needed that!" yelled Ratchet.

"I hope you're right Bulk. Bugger I could use a good stiff drink round about now" she leaned on her back.

"Díssa, I fail to see the use of consuming alcoholic toxic will have any benefit on your health. Do you have some sort of drinking problem?" came from the frustrated Ratchet snatching the broken object from Bulkheads servo. Least once a day something by "accident" gets broken, leaving him to fix the said broken object.

""I don't have a drinkin' problem, I drink, I get drunk, I fall down. No problem!" Díssa wry zings at the medic and manège to give him a petulant cheeky grin, despite the blurry vision and throbbing pain.

"Shouldn't a priest keep away from those things?" Rafael curiously asked.

"Raf, sweetie I ain't no Saint"

"We ought to call Optimus back" Ratchet, matter of fact said composing him self by asserting the situations. There is no times for jokes either, but they could not dismiss the possibility they had an imposter.

"By the time he gets back it will be to late"

For once, the clumsy bot was right. Ratchet had to work fast in able to bridge Optimus back. They where lucky so far no invaders have appeared, thanks to the human made missile silo and rocks surrounding it made a natural shield for both outgoing and ingoing messages if not knowing the right frequency. He dared not take the change if the Con's might have figured a way around it.

The computer system was still running a full diagnostics and defrag, he had to approach it another way to shorten the defrag process. And better work fast, time was at the essence.

"Somebody wanna fetch me my satchel before my head explode"

Like a flash no one thought was possible for a science and computer nerd, Rafael quick ran up the stairs and was down again with help from Bumblebee.

"What do you need in there?" he handed the satchel and pushed back his glasses that have nearly fallen off by his little sprint.

"I have some prescribed powerful pain killers for this migraine I am having. Its either that or blow my brains out" she morbid said, picking out a little square pill box in a side pocket of her satchel. Quick swallowed two. No need for water, and waited for the effects of the drug to kick in.

* * *

The tour was short. As expected the little human pet naively told "Wheeljack" where the bunker was located. Now was the only matter of leaving this place in a pile of smouldering rubble.

He only needed to dash for the exit or via ground bridge if that doctor scientist of theirs did his job, he be glad to return the gratitude of a job well done.

"Look I know Wheeljack better then anyone" Bulkhead said after discussing a course of action while Ratchet stood glued over the ground bridge control.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Wheeljack and Miko came from the corridor, Miko was more half running that was normal walking pace of the bots.

"I was just telling the guys all about you and me. At the battle of Darkmount Pass"

"That's a heck of a story"

"Yup, you tell em" the green bot glared at him.

"Talk talk talk, how about after we go off-roading"

"Miko, stay out it" Bulkhead was holding most of is rage in place.

Díssa migraine have faded away thanks to the strong meds. It made her feel a bit light headed, but could see more clearly again and was more coherent then before. She hoped it was over and not needed to take more. And needed rest badly when this thing blows over.

Bulkhead expressed he did want Miko to get involved, knowing she had a knack of getting in between she needed to get gently shoved out of the way.

Díssa summoned her kindest and warm smile she could muster. A feat she have mastered when friends sought her out for guidance or comfort, using subtle touches like placing a hand on the middle of the girls back worked perfectly to steer her away from the two opposing bots.

Next thing she did not expect to happen, with the growing tension between the two robots. It happened so fast, her body trembled when her mind got invaded with images, seeing Miko get snatched up by Wheeljack and standing in front of an opened ground bridge. He threatened to crush the girl in his metal hands.

The rush of pictures abruptly ended with another migraine attack, it felt like something took a spear and drove it right throw her templates. Her vision blurred and saw only few outlines and the voices around her. She had to breath through her teeth and felt Miko walk out her reach scanning the outline where she was. She could hear the girls voice short addressing Díssa, but vanished from her line of sight. But she knew where she was already.

Still between the two giants. She knew what was going to happen. She knew it was true, even the fear of her powers she had to get Miko away, but the pain in her head made her immobile for a few moments.

"Bulkhead, easy" Arcee did not expect Bulkhead would get this aggressive for what he had in mind.

"I am not sure I eh..." Wheeljack went defensive.

"Tell it!" growled the former Wrecker.

The two mechs glared at each other.

"Fine! If you want to live in the past Bulkhead. The Wreckers where trapped between a Decepticon patrol and the Smelting Pit. The Con's where vicious, bearing down on us with everything they had. Me and Bulkhead engaged the enemy, left em for scrap. Then I made us a way out, using their backsides as stepping stones. Ain't that how it happen" Wheeljack looked over the green bot. Makeshift hoped it will throw of Bulkhead giving him a smug grin as he retold the accounts of that battle.

"Yeah, that's exactly how it happened." Bulkhead said with a slight growl in his articulators. "But, except for one little thing... I wasn't there!"

Makeshift's cover was blown, pit that blasted heap of junk was more smarter then he looked to be.

"I have already left the Wreckers to join up with Optimus. But you wouldn't know that if you just accessed Wheeljack's public service record."

"Bulkhead, what does it have to...woah!"

Not thinking, Díssa pushed the girl away and a metal fist enclosed around her pinning the arms to the side and leaved the legs free for the most.

What a stroke of luck the red helmed femme took the girls place. He will get out of here alive and with the double prize presenting to his master, but yet not triumphant.

"Stay back or I squeeze her into pulp" the voice changed sounded like two slates of stone plates grinding at each other.

"Decepticon scum. Let her go and face me!" Bulkhead challenged, yet all keeps their distance for Díssa's sake.

"Don't fret, plenty of fighting to come." snarled the false Wheeljack.

"Is there a real Wheeljack?" Jack questioned.

"Oh indeed, I expect Lord Starscream is making sport of him. And for this one two for one price" Makeshift turned shunning Ratchet away from the ground bridge controls.

Ratchet have moments before silently called for Optimus, but Bulkhead was right, he will be to late and Díssa would be taken. Worst of all he knew where this was going.

When that bridge open, a horde of Decepticons would pour in to the base, and they could do nothing to stop the Con holding her in his grasp. She cried out and thrashed her legs about, even as she fought with ferocity, it did not help from her predicament.

"About time" the Con managed to override the defrag process and fired up the ground bridge. Entering the coordinates too the upper flight deck of the Nemesis's. Soon he will present his gift Lord Starscream and the base will have a battalion of troopers decimate the Autobots.

Holding the little human like a shield in front him, then increased the pressure a little making his point clear to the Autobots, as he backed up into the ground bridge portal. Díssa almost fainted from lack of oxygen and rips getting crushed. Her legs reduced to a limp state, warping a faint cry for help from her lips, tears filled her eyes.

Almost there, Makeshift wanted to gloat one last time before retreating through the portal. "Lets get this party started"

His victory was shot lived, receiving one heck of a metal crashing kick in the back that made him loose the grip on Díssa and slammed right into the wall with one loud bang.

Bulkhead caught Díssa before landing on the hard concrete floor and eased her back on her feet. Her legs wobbled, wheezing for air to fill her lungs, her ribs felt bent it hurt just breath. Looking up and the newly arrived robot, sheeted his swords in a compartment in the back.

"I shut that hole before the stink comes through" stated the real Wheeljack.

Quickly, Ratchet rushed to the controls and turned off the power, the portal dissipated quickly. No Con's have gotten through with the real Wheeljack.

Makeshift quickly got back on his feet, he was not that easy to be scrapped. With the accessed combat program copied from the records of Wheeljack, if he could kill just one bot it will make his day, and quick run out the access tunnel and outside to radio Lord Starscream and inform of the base's location.

They circled each other, both Wheeljack's had their swords drawn, taking measure at each other. Bulkhead slammed his fists together wanting to smash the imposter into a rusted scrapheap.

"Ugly is mine!" determination spelled in his voice stopping his buddy from advancing. Bulkhead could only stand back now and respected when Wheeljack wanted revenge, it was wise to stay out of the fight.

Soon after the two Wheeljacks started to hack, slash and dice at each other, along with deflecting parry and blows.

"Which one is the real Wheeljack?" Rafael starred at the two combatants.

"I lost track" Miko, as did Díssa watching the two fought their steel bladed dance and sparks flew when the swords meet each other.

Quick as it have begun, it was swift over. One Wheeljack flanked and knocked off the others sword in a jump, but the second quickly retaliated using his remaining sword, to swing in an upward arch and thrust, so precise it knocked the sword from his foes hand. The seconds mechs free hand, grasped the wrist tight, forcing the first one's chest open and unshielded, the second Wheeljack then placed a bone crushing knee to the chest, making the first one stumble trying to get his footing. It only took a nano second, he received a hard fist and fell to the ground and a sword pointed at his throat.

The Con was defeated, the real Wheeljack's hard blows had shook Makeshift's systems and programs, causing a momentarily shut down and forced offline reboot.

"That's my Jackie." smiled Bulkhead proud, as the victorious bot sheeted his swords in a compartment in his back and retracted the battle mask.

"You hit the switch" the real Wheeljack looked to Ratchet who did not protest. They could not afford that the Con to stay alive giving the fact they have been infiltrated.

"It's time to take out the trash." Wheeljack beckoned Bulkhead over. "All yours buddy".

There where no need for other words between the two friends. It gave Bulkhead much satisfaction lobbing the double ganger through the bridge.

Decepticon foot soldiers ran through the bridge on Starscreams yelling commands, but only got halfway through, when the body of a mech got flung at them, harder then a lobbing ball. It sent the vehicons tumbling back like bowling pins, landing near the pedes of an enraged Seeker snarling as the ground bridge closed once more.

"Was that a good idea?" Arcee was skeptical. "He knows where out base is"

"Heh, problem solved. I rigged a nice little surprise as a thank you note in for the short fuzzy stay in their brig" the real Wheeljack said with a knowing chuckle and wink at Bulkhead.

"Hah! One grenade, one shot" Bulkhead laughed.

* * *

"She suffers from sort of head trauma I was not aware off" Ratchet kept his voice down, not to wake the little female up. She looked peaceful laying in Optimus hand, resting her head on her arm, legs slight curled up under herself.

Moments before Optimus greeted the real Wheeljack who did not act humble as the false one, cracking some jokes. He looked to Bulkhead, the expression told him it was the real one that stood in front of him and they restarted their party.

Díssa's migraine had gotten worse, and forced to take more of her medicaments, it made her doze off into sleep. Optimus had arrived moments later the small skirmish before she fell tired. It warmed his Spark she was unharmed.

Optimus did not Pit him self for not detecting the deceit, but commended on the quick actions of his team, had to make in his absence.

But what came to be, as they retold that she saw through Makeshift's bluff simply looking into his optics. Rumbling to himself, there where more then the apparent schematics and indications of the six changer and unique energy signature. He needed to learn more about these psychic abilities, they sounded to him familiar, coming across something similar in his younger days under Alpha Trion's mentor-ship.

"These migraine attacks can cause her to very sensitive to light, sound and scent" Ratchet explained having made a quick search on the human called the world wide web. He never used it, but was forced to understand what he was dealing with.

"Hmm I see, then she should need some much needed rest"

"In your quarters?" the two stopped outside the berth room that belonged to Prime. It was not much of a door for their sizes having to manually slide to the side to gain access. Only a smaller human sized door was fitted lower right corner.

"Do you have other suggestions old friend?"

"Er. No" shrugging. The garage used for her own on going repair and restorations vehicle would not do, due to the large over head lights as main and only light source in that unit.

"I should go back and save my tools and this time hopefully with no grim surprises can run a full ground bridge de-fragmentation" vague excusing him self.

"You do that, I will shortly return" Optimus nodded.

Slowly, he closed the garage door manually without dropping his sleeping cargo. He did not turn on any lights, the glow from over head lights outside the corridor reflected through the windows, enough to outline the sparse interior.

Still asleep, Optimus carefully placed her on the berth, with the other servo he reached for a small human sized blanket he covered her in the soft fabric.

Unaware in her own slumber, her petite hand fumbled for the blanket, but then other free hand, grappled the tip of one his digits before he could pull away. She mumbled something as the tiny hand added pressure before becoming limp.

The big bot did not knew what to make of Díssa's action. Was she awake, no still in recharge mode. He think he heard a form of plea, not leaving her alone, or be alone.

Hair covered half her face. Gears turning and let a slight rumble, Optimus carefully swiped the stray strands away from her face. He have watched her, she have grown in the short time he have known her, he felt both admiration and sadness in rose his Spark.

She is still healing from her past, it have left her rendered helpless, hiding her pain behind a caring mask. She may be headstrong, but still vulnerable.

Humans where oddly similar to Cybertronians, yet worlds apart.

Last thing he did before heading back, she was laying on her side legs slight curled up under her self. Mindful of his own strength, he lithe brushed her side with a digit, it produced a slight smile on Díssa's lips.

The Prime returned the sleeping femme a smile of his own. She is safe now, for the time being.

Eventually, he had to return and hear more in detail what happened. They where still at war and certain protocols had to be followed and records needed be filled.

* * *

Blinking, Díssa rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. For a second she thought she might have become blind, waking up only to see total darkness. The migraine had faded into nothingness. How long have she been out cold?

Last she remembered was slumped on the sofa feeling the effects of the drugs take over and the voice of Optimus vibrated in the back of her mind.

No nightmares have occurred in her drug infused sleep, and for once grateful not having to wake up screaming. But where am I? She thought. Still dreaming? She had to feel with her hands, still in a slight panic.

She was laying some a foreign surface, it was either hard nor soft just in between like a camping madras. Her field of vision adjusted gradually seeing the outlines of distant surfaces.

Faint sounds of wires of gears as a large form with bright blue eyes turned her way. Optimus.

It then hit her, realising she was in his private quarters. And this must be his bed. Her cheeks coloured scarlet red and very grateful for the near total darkness of the room, dimly lit, by his beaming blue optics. He sat on a crate used a stool by a large sized table and having a device in his hand. He slowly put it down.

"Are you feeling any better?" reverberated deep and calm voice of Optimus, it touching her on a deep scale that also made her fluster. Biting her lower lip, she felt nervous full knowing where she was, her hands gripped around the fabric of a blanket.

Hey, there was her blanket...she must have forgotten to..Ohh... He have kept it since that morning.

Her ears along with her cheeks felt sudden warm of bewilderment and embarrassment.

"Ehm yeah, much better, those meds knocks me out, but better then want to kill my self" she tried to reassure her self, but was not sure what to feel. It was all a big mess in her head.

"Self terminating is not an option" the Prime pointed out stern. "Can you handle lights better"

"Only one way to find out" she rubbed her warm ears and blushing cheeks to get the blood flow stream elsewhere.

Lights, one by one flickered on. She had a better layout of the room it was rather scarce other then the large sized robot sitting at a desk constructed for his size.

"Do you have discomforts?"

"No, all fine now" she fiddled nervelessly with the fabric in her hand. There was some dense energy she could not determine was really coming from the inanimate object.

"That is good to know, do you wish to return to the others?"

"No. honest, rather not, still a bit depleted, but least better. I can get a sensory overload being around to many around, let alone knowing Miko would just hail me with a lot of questions"

Optimus nodded. "She may only thank you for saving her."

A little smile appeared on her lips and tugged light on her shoulders. Perhaps, but that girl is a motor-mouth and did not knew when to shut up.

Someone knocked on the door and the Ratchet let him self in.

"Feeling better, any type of discomfort?" the medical officer implied with a datapad in his hand examining the latest scan result he have taken.

"Other then feeling drained, 'least no small goblins are hammering in my head"

Ratchet shortly glanced at Optimus more baffled by her use of words and response to her health.

"Optimus, what do make of this?" he handed over the datapad device. He sat there silently, for several minutes not uttering a word. A low rumble that sounded like a ´hmmm´ to Dísssa emanated from the larger of the two bots.

"Are you sure this is correct?" he addressing Ratchet.

"I have ran it over many times, considering very limited knowledge of human anatomy, but that is not human in my line of expertise."

The woman glanced at the two bots talking in low voices, ignoring her pressance.. The annoyance of being annoyed trampled her uncertainty to the ground. She cleared her throat and spoke in a clear undeniable tone, that gained her the attention of the two mechs

"Ehm I feel a bit out of a loop her mates, but care to share some info if it has do with me"

Ratchets looked over at the little femme almost hidden under the blanket, her red head and bright eyes created a contrast to the sterile room.

"Díssa, is there something you have not told us that we need to consider?" Optimus calmed inquired the femme. Her before demanding tone shattered a bit, his expression penetrated her own defences, those optics...how did he do that?

"This psychic ability you described prior, is it normal for humans?" Ratchet inquired. He have been scanning the internet of the humans, coming up with more fictional characters with superhuman powers then actual scientific proof.

Díssa shook tired her head and rubbed her eyes with the palm of her hands. Letting out a long sigh, all her life she battled to hid it, but what is the point now she bonked her self mentally on the head of the fact.

With a strained tired voice, she carefully explained.

"No, some few have has or they are fakes. As for me it is very real. And it scares me, that I need to take strong anxiety drugs since I was a little girl of 5 or 6 year old.

If you can imagine the first having a rush of images and memories not of your own invades a little girls mind that is not at all pleasant.

My parents thought I was going to die, screaming I didn't want to go too a sleepover at that then friend, I was terrified of the father. Since then I have been labelled a freak of nature by my classmates and ridiculed for years to come." A faint smile that soon disappeared "but years later those images did have a meaning, when I heard news about that same father got arrested for child abuse" to her it sounded like a hollow defeat. "Later I realised the drugs only suppressed those physic abilities when my doctor thought be best I gradually get weaned off them, but had some...devastating results, least no one got hurt" she vague remembered that day, emotion of frustration and rage had dominated her mind and then the sudden black. There went rumours she had been the cause of a building power blackout and the structure felt like it was going to collapse in on its own.

"Who else knows about your powers?"

She shook her head.

"None really, no one would believe me, they only think my adapt to nature around me and divination. I don't want them to know, it might shun them away. Wait? Why I'm even telling you guys this, for all I know you could be the figment of my imagination"

"Díssa, I assure you, we are as real as you are" Optimus calm said listening to the meaning of the woman's words. Her tone was calm yet accusing and dead set on her belief stroke him on node of sadness."We won't judge, isn't that right Ratchet?"

"Er, ahem, yes, absolutely" Ratchet have wanted to comment on her accusing notion of their reality, until Optimus Prime gave him that calm yet commanding stare that shut the medic right up.

Concluding to her self they could either be real or part of her imagination. Her doctors have not said she would be hallucinating, but there was a chance one could. Right now these week, she had taken a break, and could this be the effect not taking her meds?

Well what harm could there be done, telling these two her story that is utter nonesense not even her psychiatrist would dare to believe or might commit her to a mental hospital.

But so many things lately have happened, especially after her grandfather death.

Díssa exterminated the two robots. Patiently, they awaited her explanation, she owed it to them and could not run or hid anymore. Deep within it felt good to have someone to confine too, a huge rock have been lifted of her shoulder, yet that burden was still chained and hindered her from going elsewhere. She still pretended she was fine, the charade blown to pieces when the Autobots have entered her life.

So she told them, the whole story, all up the events of her enslavement and grandfather passing. There have been some few severe "episodes", her grandfather was the closest and only family member have discovered the truth. And he was not afraid of her. The last years he have been alive she got more close to him then her own parents. More then that, learning the extent of her powers frightened her how to control it.

"I don't want to hurt people like that any more, I was hurt and filled with rage of emotion at the time. It was like I have been charged up with a lot of energy and just let it all go" she said recollecting the days after her grandfathers death. Her emotions have went rampant, by stroke of luck no one have gotten hurt by the freak thunderstorm that day hailing down on the town. A few construction workers got trapped, under a collapsed scaffolding nearly crushing them to death.

Her own reasoning told her it could no be her that caused it, but more she thought of it lately, the times she had no control of her emotions, discharges of thunder and electricity black outs suddenly appeared out of no where or from a clear sky.

Vacant hugging the blanket around her shielding her self from her surroundings.

"Can I please be excused, I need a bit of fresh air" she added so polite as have been taught from a young age.

The two bots looked at each other, when she have left Optimus's private quarters.

"Memories of past lives, learning only by touch or straight line of sight with no other applications, and able to channel into her surroundings" contemplated the bigger of the two again skimming over Ratchets recent scans.

"Explains the certain currents that resides within her. The nanites are some how multiplying gaining more functions and activity by the day. They are programmed to respond to electricity, it can explain that her spear generates the energy without any form of energon. And for her cannon, same principle perhaps, but more concentrated burst of fire. But it is nothing I have encountered before, but I can not fully explain what she just told us"

"And the shield?" Optimus inquired. They where starting to form a bigger picture now and understanding.

"Not by an electric current, at first I based my assumptions its powered by energon, but as humans do not consume it, the power source comes from something else she is able to generate. I need more data. But I have no explanation of the precognition and how she saw Miko get taken, and throwing her self in the way to save the girl. By Primus I do not know what to believe in" baffled Ratchet, going over again in his processor. He was almost done with the device that should be more adapt. He figured her spear or arm guard might provide a port of entry.

"Perhaps taking a second look at the schematics will provide some answers. You only need to ask if you need help old friend" Optimus handed Ratchet's datapad back. The medic nodded in agreement.

"I know you worry about her Optimus, but for her best interest, she has to stay at base. Its safer here for here"

"She would highly object to that suggestion, her family will suspect she is missing, only true if the Decepticons managed to get her. I would not allow that to happen so we have to keep a constant whereabouts on her."

Furrowing his face plate, Ratchet would have tried harder to convince Optimus, but he was right.

As much at the older bot had to tolerate the humans, Díssa was like Rafeal, sitting in the background not disturbing anyone, and very polite, unlike a certain other girl.

She spoke often when asked about her life and what she did for a living other then making coverings for clients she also sold consumable goods at markets, among other things the humans desired to buy from her home crafted wares. When not having to pummel her opponents to a bloody pulp in gladiator like tournaments, none lethal of-course she elegant have put it.

He knew very little how humans and their own infra structure as well economy.

How are they going to keep tabs on her, let alone Ratchet him self having a tone of work to keep the base least operational.

"Heeeey look who crawled out of the stasis pod" grinned the happy go getter mech known as the real Wheeljack having whirled about after catching the lobbing ball. Díssa snaked up the side of the corridor as she exited it, making way beside the hopefully real Wheeljack waiting for her to get out the way and up the stairs.

"Just need some fresh air, don't mind me darlings" she produced a smile snatching up her Satchel of Many Holdings.

"Aww come on Díssa, I thought you where cool" Miko protested.

"Is she always like that? Sure know to break the mood?" Wheeljack asked his buddy

"She sometimes needs time alone" Arcee cut in as Bulkhead did not knew how to answer.

Díssa didn't bother to answer the girl back, only ignored her having her mind zone out while pickpocketing her satchel to find the cigarette package, and placed one cig on her lower lip as when the elevator picked her up and took her top side. It will be nice to feel the wind in her face and the cool air over the desert of Nevada that had a knack of dropping very low when the day can be brutish hot.

Back home in little Denmark, Spring was almost over and summer was approaching. So many obligations; she wished for the wind to take her away where ever it will blow. Away from all this.

Blowing out a ring of smoke, she looked at cig between her fingers, slight amused, she ought to quit them, but was out the question as the nicotine mellowed her.

Perhaps switching back smoking pipes instead she thoughtfully considered. They smelled better then a cigarette.

Last time she have smoke pipe was with her grandfather. They talk through most of the evening and night as they huffed on the tobacco enjoying a beer or newly batch of mead. Small peaceful things in life she have cherished, to feel at peace for once. Melancholy guilt welled up inside her, it was a week before he had passed away last time they shared their thoughts.

Taking a wheeze her thoughts went to Optimus. If this was a dream, she better play along until someone smacks in her face. The times she have fallen asleep and woken up well rested only happened when he was near. Even as he was parked outside her house.

Could it be? Was it even possible?

* * *

June read the label, she knew all the latin names for what medicine Díssa have been prescribed for depression and severer anxiety and the powerful pain killer pills that only a doctor can prescribe for her heavy migraine attacks.

It was her day off and wanted to spent a bit more time with her son, but he had to go to work. But there where also someone else she wished to talk too.

The two women sat in the house's guest-room the two woman talked length over a cup of tea, about everything and nothing until the subject about her scars came up.

Hesitant, the younger woman at first did not want to speak about it, but Mrs. Darpy pressed heavy on the matter. Slowly, she sat down her cup down, shaken, it felt heavy in her hands.

"I am most afraid to go to sleep, there has been those rare occasions when I could sleep a whole night without least once wake up bathed in my own sweat." Díssa glanced at the pill containers, a mocking testament of her life.

There where no need to look directly into her eyes, the slight touch of her hand told her that much that June contained much kindness with a wilful strong steadfastness aura about. Commendable knowing she is a single parent.

The Autobots did not, and still not yet knew about the many hidden scars cleverly hidden under Díssa clothes. June could not let it slip away, trying to grip around the thought, how someone so cruel could do that another person.

The mental scares where easier to hid, unless one knew how to read the signs. Being a nurse was more then to ease the psychical trauma of her patients.

She told off nothing what she have said to Optimus and Ratchet. It was best June should not know, doubting the nurse with a sincire good heart as Díssa explained wrestling with the chaos that was her shattered life holding together with grit, duck tape and honest friends.

She hated lying, and yet was not.

The months she have been captive in that house, no way of getting her daily medicaments. During that period she was an unwilling slave to the men's own perverted amusement. Her body have been sedated, but her mind was fully awake to witness everything and notice every little detail while the men had their way with her. There where times her mind zoned out, only to be brutally disciplined by the leader of the gang. That's how she got the scars.

The days have seemed long and the nights even longer.

She pitied the other girls who came and went, the barbarity using them as illegal human trafficking that fuelled the organisations pockets. And she have barely escaped with her life just before getting moved while the drugs slowly have worn of. Her will for survival was greater and had to risk to save her self, and the trapped girls.

"Díssa, I don't know what to say" Díssa left the imprint sink deep enough into June who sat quietly listening to the tale of horrors.

The red haired woman's eyes where blank, meeting June's worried motherly eyes.

The memory was still fresh, inside of her there have been a voice, it called out for her, and guided her to safety, long enough to hide in the bushes naked and later banging hectic at the door as a terrified elderly couple opened their door. They took her in and shielded her just in time and call the police.

Her escape have made it possible for the ongoing investigation of the house they had the legal means to raid the house.

The same voice have called on her again the last times she have been in very grave danger. That part she have left out fearing June might think she was crazy, but an understatement when juggling between reality and fiction.

She looked away, letting out long controlled exhale, struggling holding the tears at bay. June moved closer sitting beside Díssa who didn't even flinch taking her hand.

The false Wheeljack's evil presence still hunted in the back of mind, leaving her depleted in every fibre of her soul and flesh, she had no shield up to protect her self. The final push from June's warm embrace she let the stream of tears flow as her mental guard was down.

Reaching out, clawing to stay to the walls of the dark pit of her mind, finding a foothold only to slip. In the back of her mind, someone caught her from falling, hoisting her up back up into the light.

It was not June, nor her best friend Rolf, but it was him. She held on to it. Filling her with much needed calmness

That with another person..or to say a robot able to understand the right and wrong and exercise and meaning of free will.

Her life have been flipped up side down the last month, but have life have never been normal. The fear of the unknown is very well known to all humans. What they can not see, they can not understand and for years she have tried to understand what it truly meant, more recent years she have embraced it, but still very frightened what have opened up for a potential Pandora's Box.

A long controlled exhale as her mind and body still shivering in June arms, she remembered the words that gave her a little solace._"__Even the valiant of warriors are afraid"._

Evoking up the memory from earlier waking up laying in the room that Optimus used as his private quarters she wanted to go back to it. Or just be near him.

Coincidence or not, walking up with a feeling of serenity she have wanted to so long. There have been so few times in her life she have not walking up in the middle of night either screaming in fear or bathed in her own sweet.

Careful with out making a sound, Jack passed the guest room and crept out into the garage where Arcee was parked.

"Mum! I am going to work now" yelled the teen before closing the door.

"Al right hon, drive safely" June yelled back, thou knew the most driving came from the Autobot so he was perfectly safe.

When he closed the door to the main house and looked over her shoulder.

"Arcee?"

The femme bot transformed into a kneeling position and head down only the tip of her back panels grazed the low ceiling. As the smallest of the team of Autobots it had its advantages.

"You heard too?"

"And I thought I was eavesdropping" Jack chocked a small laugh.

The blue bot shifted her weight around in a better sitting position on the floor, her slim faceplate wan of what both of them have heard. She shouldn't have dropped in her hearing like that, but could not turn her audios off. Her own fuel tanks bubbled with mix of anger and sorrow how humans where like Decepticons. Jack assured her, not all humans where like that. And for his sake, she hoped he was right, but could not shake it off. It was more horrid then that day she was first taken. That human had a contract with the Decepticons.

"Explains why mum didn't want me to help her with the patients robes, before mum chased me out, I got a glimpse of her back with the tattoo of a tree. Did a bit research and think its Ygdrassil"

"Ygdrassil, what is that?`"

"Its a World Tree in the Norse mythology"

"A World Tree, you humans are weird?"

"Weird is I am friends with robots from another world" Jack chuckled even Arcee joined in the amusement of their growing understanding. She was still holding back on many things, rarely showing any emotions. And was a bot that followed orders...most of the time.

"And another thing, that word Woden. She told me its another name for her Norse god Odin." Jack added.

"I thought humans only had one god" Arcee was sceptical on the fact, she did not worship any form of deity, but the closest the bots might consider a god was Primus that was the founder their homeworld in their recording history archives, but a lot lost since Cybertron went dark. Never did she consider religion that was a human made up term, a foreign concept to the bots.

"No, but many, depends on what religion you are into, Arcee it's hard to explain, but I have a feeling there must be some connection with you guys and her gods"

"And what does you make think that?"

"I think Optimus knows something he is not telling us" the teen said thoughtful pulling on his helmet and queue for Arcee to transform and for Jack to climb on.

"By the way, when we are speaking about my commander"

"Yeah?" Jack turned on the remote for the garage door to open and closed after they drove out.

* * *

_ End of chapter._

_A bit rushed to puplished it, but glad with the first outcome._

_Another thing:_

_I have really been working hard to write more about Díssa's background, but as you only got a little taste of what she can and what she can become fully later as the story progresses._

_I am not trying to make her uber powerful, the two or three in the Prime universe bots will always be Optimus, Megatron and later on Predaking that matches Optimus's 2.0 upgraded armour._

_When you create certain fictional characters like we in real life we have our strengths and weaknesses so its very important as a writer to know or else it will get a bit to trivial. _


	12. Chapter 11 Howling Winds

**Chapter 11 Howling Winds**

_I apoligise for the rather late update. I had some personal problems to over come and struggled to get my story going I am not that easy going to give up just yet not even being half finished. Also along the way been rewriting earlier chapters up till chapter 3 and soon gonna start with chapter 4. Or work on my other story The Wrecker and the Shield Maiden, still a lot of unfinished business with the two protagonists.  
_

_Reviews are more then welcome let me know what can be done better or questions you might have._

* * *

Practical having to rip of the cables from his chassis as Starscream have been cleared from sick bay. Venting and fuming is anger and perfect target was Knockout milling about his own business patching up the troops that have survived the blasts from the real Wheeljack's grenade. No left overs where found to be salvaged from Makeshift. He have lost a perfectly good spy, how he have been found out was unknown, but certain the Seeker will have his revenge.

The gloomy dim lit the vast corridors of the moving war citadel, he turned a corner and meet two vehicons stiffened their frames on the sight of the Starscream knowing the look on the seekers faceplate. They barely had time to get out Starscreams path, both got showed away from his path with an angry snarl.

The two exchanged a glance, one uttered what the second was afraid to do say in front on their commander. "What crawled up his tailpipe and rusted shut?" First one shrugged "Don't know Steve" They looked around the bend of the corridor where Starscream have walked. Thank Primus he did not hear them. He can be pretty scary, making them wish for their old Lords revival, but that is wistful thinking. Even for two drones.

Curse that Optimus and his Autobots. Pit the guard being stationed in Wheeljack's cell had to make an example off as soon the vehicon got out of the med bay. Careless lot, useless scrapheaps all of them.

His strides took him directly to the observation deck where he had the best advantage overlooking the ongoing operations and projects stationed around this mud infested planet. There was a steady flow of energon and other plans went as they gathered resources and intell.

Checking the newest data and analysing his own Seeker armada have discovered, did not quench his thirst for revenge.

"Yes what do you want Soundwave" still fumigating his anger but have been better sensing when the silent communication officer approach, and always from behind he nearly anticipated for the blade to penetrate his Spark chamber, but there where never strike. He turned around glaring at the dark purple and black mech. Soundwave motioned him with an arm to take a look at the nearest vid screen extracting one the tentacles from the side of his chest.

Starscream remained doubtful what Soundwave wanted to show him he let him. Perhaps some footage taken from of the Autobots.

A vid feed streamed on the screen showing the Seeker a series of pictures of the human femme.

"What is this? Why are you showing me this?"

Soundwave response as usual was silence and motioned his helm turned toward the vidscreen, activated one of many files found on the human internet.

* * *

Sunny clear skies, a tribune filled with exited faces of both men, women and children crowded for the best seats. Around the arena more people gathered having to stand on their toes to see what is happening inside the arena approached a man dressed in medieval clothing flanked by two men holding each a large gjallerhorn, both blew them the deep sound carried by the wind demanding for attention. The crowd of peoples chattering died away only some small toddlers and children had to be hushed by their parents as the announcer spoke through a microphone.

"Ladies, gents, knaves and maidens, and of course children of all ages. The main even is about to begin you all have eager been waiting for" the man raised his arms up in a theatrical display of drama speaking to his audience.

People clapped and hollowed, this show was the end of the days many attractions and last big show other then the knights tourment hours earlier have been fun to watch. The many merchants selling their wares, all handcrafted having a huge revival that attracted many tourists. Not to mention the food and entertainment from jesters and travelling musicians. It was really like one have stepped into the past.

"We are back in Viking times about late 900th, and the soldier knights from Earldom of Germania have invaded the village of Hedeby. The Earldom that neighbours the buzzing trader town with lots of riches it holds he wants it under his domain to leech on. There for the Earl have hired a band of Soldier Knights and his army have taken over the town. Not wanting to spare his own men controlling another neighbouring mark of land just recently taken over.

The villagers and chieftain of Hedeby would not let that happen and have called far and wide for brave warriors to free them, even mocking the soldier knights to get out of their town, many of been punished by brutal death, such was the days at the time.

Thus the villagers voices was heard and the Soldier Knights of Germania welcomed the their opponents on the open battlefield."

As the announcer waved his hand to one side of the arena as an armoured group entered the large arena soldier like knights in both chain mail and full plate all wearing the same tabard. In front of the first knight marched a squire in with a banner placing it at a stand reserved near the sides of the rectangle large arena.

"From the North the brave warriors known as the Skjǫldrulfr, said to be chosen by the Gods and wreck havoc on oath breakers and wrongdoers, even word as it among their ranks have slain ice giants."

In came a mix of leather and chain mail wearing Vikings roaring with the crowd hyping them all up. All of the children watched in awe as the brutish looking gang. One stood out among all of the men with a red mane hanging free down the back tied into a braid, head covered in a helmet shielding eyes and noose. The people could no doubt see it was a woman. The group had two shieldmaidens, one boar a shield and a spear and the other brandished an axe and own shield. They exchanged a glanced then let out howls deep from their throaths and raised their weapons and shields surprising the onlookers of the volume of their cries.

The men joined their howling like wild wolfs at the full moon. A tall lean fan bearer held the Raven-banner putting it beside the soldier knights own.

People laughed at the comical way the squire had to jump away scared from the dark haired short cropped man wearing a studded leather tunic. Teeth flashed in a grin threatening to gobble up the scared squire calling for help that was ignored by his peers.

Their Soldier Knights stood watching with disgust at the undisciplined display until the savage cries died out.

"Well I see the Skjǫldrulfr are ready" said the jester like announcer.

The leader of the Skjǫldrulfr gave the signal with a raised weapon and a nod. The Soldier Knights leader gave the same and a sign to his troop to stand in a tight formation for a charge "And the Soldier Knights of Germania are to. Are you ready to see battle" raising his arms as the crowd acknowledging, applauded.

"You want to see blood?"

"Yes" they yelled in unison. Most of them children.

"What was that?" in jest the announcer held up a hand to his ear "I didn't hear you. Do I have to repeat myself. Do you want to see blood and mayhem?!"

"Yes!"

"Still didn't hear you, one more time."

"YES!" the crowd yelled and children shrilled.

Pleased with his job he nodded and ventured the middle of the arena.

He gave the signaled and quickly had to leg and not getting trampled just as the soldier knights wisped by him having to jump for safety behind the rafters.

"SHIELDWALL" howled a stout blond haired man with a grizzled beard, the Vikings huddled up together, just in time when soldier knights slammed themselves into a wall of shields that would not budge from the force.

"DRIVE EM BACK" the same man yelled again, with military discipline the group pushed their opponents back just enough for the soldier knights to disperse separately. One by one, behind the wall of shields emerged a warrior launching him self at the nearest soldier knight. All hell have broken loose, thou with controlled forced and blunted weapons, in the real world it would have looked like a pure carnage.

Both groups where equal good and got 'injured' or 'hacked' some limps off, as the theatrical show and display of imaginary blood over the audience near the rafters. Some laid 'dead' or 'dying' from their wounds rattling their death cries.

Then the leader of the Soldier Knights held up his hands the signal in the sport all knew as a time out. He beckoned the announcer. All fighting stop and the two groups went to gather their dead and wounded.

Flustered what he wanted the announcer listened to the soldier knight carefully.

"Ah I see, I see. Ehm he have called a little retreat seeing both are in equal good in battle and commend the Skjoldulfr's skill in combat. He propose if there has to be a winning side, each group will present their best warrior and fight a duel to the death. Winner takes all"

The Skjǫldrulfr's looked to one another. All nodded in unison of the challenge with murmured talk amongst them selves.

"Choose your champion wisely"

The Soldier Knights of Germania where very quick to choose theirs, one broad chested man in a mix of chain and plate armour and a two handed sword as main weapon. He bore no helmet.

"Skjǫldrulfr where is your champion?" the announcer peeked at the rag tag group of grizzled Vikings.

One stepped out of the group.

Upon seeing who the Soldier Knights of Germania opponent is going to be, the fighter thrust his sword into the ground in protest.

The red haired woman with a shield and a spear stood silently with a grin on her face still wearing her helmet from the skirmish. The blue and tinted eyes locked onto the much larger man. Her friends mocked the soldier knight, flapping their arms about like chickens and uttered other obscure threats making the audience laugh at morbid humour displayed. One even pulled down his pantaloons and showed his bare rear.

The sun cast shimmer over her chain mail armour and studded leather arm gauntlets. She whistled at the announcer and he came to her. Short words where spoken and the announcer nodded.

"The Skjǫldrulfr's have accepted the terms, first fatal hit winds or sign of surrender wins. Does the other party agree?

The Germanic soldier knight nodded with some reluctance and the hurt pride from the mocking barbarians having no choice to give into the terms.

"Well so be it. Both seems to be ready" he nervelessly looked at the two, secretly betting his money on the big guy. "And BEGIN"

The knights grappled after his sword as soon as the Valkyrie stood in a defensive stance meeting the blunt hit of his sword on her shield. It made her feet skid a few centimetre in the already wounded up grass and dry mud. The forced ringed through her, but it was only the start of one interesting fight.

First mistake was his choice is the large sword having to use both hands to swing. She measured his movements carefully.

Taking a moment of opportunity she launched with a quick flurry of jabs and lighting reflexes with measured accuracy, forcing him back, avoiding the 'deadly' tip. He tried to grasp the rod, but The Valkyrie made a quick jerk on the other end and then out of the soldier knights reach still holding him at bay. And barely just in time as a swing of his sword came in horizontal to her unprotected right side. The Valkyrie warrior sucked in her stomach as the blade missed by a few inches.

Half danced and bounce stepping back, the sword swung back from the other side against her ramming against the shield. It almost got knocked out of her hand, but stubborn held on.

The crowd cheered, yelled and awed in a matter of seconds when the large sword came in once more from above, meeting the thick wooden shield, splinter flew everywhere. It forced her to her knees. The soldier knight took the moment of opportunity quick to ´slice´ her open by the thigh and giving her a chance to surrender.

"The wound is not fatal." the jester like announcer also acted a referee ran up to the red haired woman. "Can you still fight?" he looked wary at the Soldier Knight having yet not made the 'kill'.

In defiance, staggering to her feet and threw away the now almost smashed shield. She knew what she was doing. It was merely a flesh wound and only had one shot now for it to work.

"Come on! You can take him!" yelled one of her team mates, rest howled cheering her on with their own werewolf cries. She yanked off her helmet staring at the soldier knight with a savage grin, both hands on her spear, while still acting her left leg was bleeding.

Part of the shows appeal, despite being injured, an underdog can still bite your head off when least expected.

"Come on, is that all!" she gave a nod at her foe to continue. Slight hesitant, but stood ready with both hands on the sword hilt, raising it in a silent greeting of the challenge.

With the helmet off, and according to rules they where not allowed take a whack at the heads when there is no protection. He had only two actions other actions if he could get her on the other leg and then take the killing blow, but that woman was damn good with her spear.

Humping, they circled each other, quick she feigned trying to make him charge him with flurry of jabs confusing him where she will strike next. Foolishly, he took the bait, charging at her like a bull, she was ready and the sword swung swift towards from her right, rapid quickly ducked and rolled on one leg that was not injured to the side barely balancing on one leg to finally take the ´kill´, jabbing it into the soldier knighs side of the chest, just below the armpits where the armour was most weak. Careful with the blows having to measure both strength and speed. He might have a nasty bruise after if he have not chosen to wear the prober protective gear, but all knew the risk. Like a professional boxer will suffer head trauma in the sport.

Her foe acted out, pretending the blood gushed out of the fatal wound.

"The Skjǫldrulfr have won, and by agreement the Soldier Knights have to leave Hedeby. Oh and remember your dead will you, blood is starting to soak in my shoes" the announcer spoke through the microphone head set.

The crowd cheered as the Vikings stood victories and starting howling their fierce battle cries, triumph of another gloriues battle.

The red maned woman raised her spear high in the air, proud showered by the applauds and whistles. Her friends joined in her own triumphant wolf cries hoisting her up their shoulders getting more tribute from the crowd. Her face lit up in a big smile laughing at her friends antics.

* * *

Somewhat embarrassed, Rafael have found her Viking fight troupes website, mainly in Danish, but the video told a clear story.

"Oh that is from last year in Hedeby. We had lots of fun. Actually that guy tried to seduce me off stage. He could not speak a word of English at all only a bit German. Apparently he fell in love with me, but I was not in the slightest interested"

Miko was hanging over the couchs armrest.

"Yeah cause you beat him, he is twice your size he could have...you know smashed you to pieces, oh and that...shieldwall, that was AWESOME"

"We have certain strict rules we have to follow so not one gets seriously hurt, like no sharp edges and one can be disqualified for sticking in the eyes or head. That's why we have headgear. The worst that can happen getting wee soar after practice or at tournament if you do wear special protective padding underneath. Believe me I learned the hard way.

And for the record, when the guy came downward with the sword, it was a controlled swing. It looks like he was going to cleave me in two, I noticed his swing was slight angle to the side deliberate meant to miss me. It gave me time and for the dramatic effect that was real enough, he has one hell of a strong sword arm. Think I can still hear it ringing in my bones till this day. Oi so SO glad ain't using sharp blades or else my shield would have shattered like a twig. But keeping mind it is a show, I have to trust my opponent does not send me to the hospital"

"Imagine if it where a Con" the teen girl twirled and swung an imaginary sword about.

"I rather not think of that, they will not stick to any set of rules" Ratchet said matter of fact.

The wrecker Wheeljack have watched the video feed with much interest what these Skjǫldrulfr was all about.

"You where pretty good, what's with that noise you where making?"

"Yeah thanks, thou I am not aiming for fame any time soon. We enjoy what we do, letting history come to life, make the kids happy with the stunts in our re-enactments we can pull of and not murder one another. We also have some alternative persona names"

"Like Brunhilde?" Miko guessed. Díssa shook her head with a chuckle.

"No, my stage name is Ragnhild Ulvetand, half of the fights is staged like a historical drama fight, but that right there is a bit of a mix of freestyle, line fight and show. In other words it is a real life action role-play, we just don't use dummy latex made weapons."

The bots exchanged baffled expressions.

"Its like acting and improvisations" Jack helped out, but no bell rang in their helms. "like you guys are robots in disguise, pretend something you are not" the boy added.

"See Jack knows what I am talking about. Most of the time I am in character at the markets to create the atmosphere that you have stepped back in time. And for the noise, its our signature battlecry like wolfs. The name of the troupe literally means Shieldwolfs from old Norse" spreading her palms upwards, then tilted her head and a quirked smile appeared on her lips and honey sweet filled laugh spilled from her. "Last year I chased Rolf through the market place brandishing a large wooden spoon and yelling at him in all the curses I could think off? It made people question if me and Rolf really where a married couple in real life, as our alternative personality's are. Bjorn Eriksøn and Ragnhild Ulvetand"

"Why did you chase him?" Raf asked curios.

Her eyes flickered with mischief. "Cause he said something you never should say to a woman, either you are daft or have a death wish getting pounded to a bloody mess by a shield maiden"

"You and Rolf are pretty close huh" Jack remarked.

"Best friend in the whole wide world, even the universe. When we are out drinking at the local watering hole I sometimes have to play his wing-man"

"What does that mean?" Bulkhead curios.

"Means, when he sees a pretty girl he likes at the bar, but does not have the guts at first to go up to her, he sends me in. He can a be a little shy at first, but when he gets his tongue talking he can be a pretty slick charmer"

"But if you are best buds, why not date him when you are so close" Miko asked with hands on the chin cocking head a bit to the side like a cat would do. Jack rolled his eyes, embarrassed being in the same room as the girl. Like he had enough of problems trying to utter just one word Sienna as it is.

With a long sigh Díssa leaned up at the bannister turning her head a bit to the side, pretending to be in her own thoughts, eyes grazed the shoulder of the Autobot symbol on a red surface. Her gaze followed down the limb to the fingers gingerly operated the computer station, dreamingly followed their dance over the surface, wondering to her self what else they could do.

Her head snapped back to the children. And reality.

She was daydreaming again and found her self do that a bit to often of late, more then she wanted to admit.

"Honestly, after with my ex. Don't know what I am really looking for. Yes Rolf is a sweet guy and all, but he's more like an annoyingly brother one could only care about. And another thing I don't like it when someone is butting in on my none existing love life." she glared at Miko, the woman crossed her arms.

"Awww come on" Miko whimpered, then found her on the receiving end of an elbow from Jack. The Japanese girl yelped and shot back with a death glare at him.

"Ahh now I get it, wingman" Wheeljack exclaimed. "When we not out on our missions and could hunker down with some high grade at the still open bars in Iacon City. Bulk here was afraid to even speak with the femmes having the same idea to kick a few back. I remember one pretty one, what was her designation now... heh every time she came up to us, old Bulk here shut more up then the tightest clamp around a Decepticons helmet. She was also a nurse patching us Wreckers up, but spent a great deal when it came to Bulk here, or is cause of your massive back side" the white mech winked knowingly at his buddy.

It earned him an embarrassed optics from Bulkhead. Arcee raised an optic ridge and Bumblebee clicked and whirred that sounded like a whistle.

"Uhhh Bulk had a crush on another bot?" Miko whooped, causing the big tough green bot to shrink more in on him self, wishing he had a cloaking device like a famed Mirage had.

"Well now, you bots are not that different then we humans, but think you missed the point what I meant, mate" Díssa laughed with a pleasant ring that made the Prime stop shortly a second time, listening to the cheerful laughter.

No one noticed or heard a low pleased rumble coming from the large bot. Not even the keen hearing of the medics.

"Seems he got over his shyness after all" Wheeljack not to subtle indicated at Arcee. She shot back with a bemused gaze and lips drawn in a thin line holding back what personal thought she had about of him.

"Jackie, don't go there" Bulkhead pleaded his old buddy, knowing Arcee's temper by shoving him away from the rest of the group.

"You two reminds me of a saying I heard from an old room mate. Friends help you move; Best Friends helps you move the dead body"

If there was a dust-devil in the silo, one would be rolling past them by now when the punch line was delivered.

"Hmm, not a fan of dark humour I see"

* * *

Life went on in the silo like nothing have happened out of the ordinary, much to Ratchet patience waved thin "It's a reoccurring nightmare" he groaned as the horrible tones of Miko's guitar screeching through the main part of the base.

Bulkhead and Wheeljack have reacquainted them selves and the green bot helped out fixing the Jackhammer belonged to Wheeljack. He was glad that his old buddy was around again and together they could be be an unstoppable force to be reckon with.

"Now that you are a part of Team Prime, we need to pick out a vehicle mode for you. I have some ideas" the green bot nudged a knowing elbow at Wheeljack.

"Ehm, about that Bulk. Now that my ship is repaired I am itching to know what else I am gonna find out there."

"Wait you leaving? Why?" Miko darted up to the bots. The girls voice cut deep in the battle hardened soldier. He liked it here and the little humans too. Specially Miko having a profound touch on his old friend Bulk, but had a feeling others where out there in the expanding universe.

"Well, some bots never changed" there where almost melancholy in his voice, but he then broke over to a hearty laugh well knowing Wheeljack has his reasons.

Optimus observed their close knitted friendship, no matter how far and long the two are apart, they will always be close. A rare benifit these days, while their war continues in secret on a foreign world. New friends and allies where hard to come by.

"Wheeljack, know that you always have a haven here." Optimus Prime said with a sincere warm smile of respect.

Bulkhead padded his friend on the back not to hard for him to fall over knowing his own strength. "Heh, Jackie never stays, but he always comes back" the two ex wrecker buddies exchanged fist bumps learned by Miko.

Not soon later most of the bots and humans said their last of farewells to Wheeljack, in a far away desolate place of a desert half way across the world.

"There is room for two Bulk, even with a backside like yours, who knows who we will find out there, some of the old crew?" Wheeljack openhanded offered. Bulkhead wanted to take up the offer as he looked toward Miko rubbing her arm nervelessly.

"Heh sounds like fun, but my ties are here now. With them. With her."

Miko's sad frown morphed to her usual happy face of Bulkhead's kind words. He would never just abandon her. Wheeljack turned his attention at the girl producing a playful smile."If anything happens to my favourite wrecker, I'm coming after you"

"I'll take good care of him "she said pulling out her pink mobile phone "Now say cheese" On her phone showed the image of the two wreckers standing proud in the morning sun. She already had a lot of pictures later on can be converted into a scrapbook. Going through them using the phones own file storage she came across a picture taken of Díssa leaning over the railing staring at sometime head turned slightly towards an almost off camera Optimus. Curius she zoomed on Díssa face, she had that same expression earlier.

"Ehm Jackie, if you do run into Skyshard...that was her designation..tell her a hello from me, and eh ehm.." remembering her again made his gears stall, especially the sweet smile she had when coming over, small curvy femme looking very fragile he was afraid if he ever wrapped an arm around she might break. But she had a fire in her Spark. It reminded him on someone else making him smile on the inside.

He hoped she was out there having escaped on one of many ships, when the planet started to fade in the seemingly endless struggle.

He memorized the accounts leading up launch, Skyshard came up to the soldier wrecker, not many words where spoken and to his surprise the little femme squeezed his much larger servo with both of her smaller ones. _Will I see you again? _She have asked. The nervous Wrecker answered the femme _Yes we will._ He wished that was true. He hoped she was al right, where ever she was in the universe. He wished he had something more to say to her. The ship made it through unscathed and disappeared out off the Cybertron system.

"Skyshard?...Ahh yes, sure thing Bulk" winked a knowing smile and turned to his ship.

"Hey Wheeljack, hope too see you sooner then later" the red haired woman made Wheeljack turn about on the ramp to his ship "I can give you a little word of advice given down from my ancestors that lived by a certain set of rules. Well, more guidelines to be exact."

The laid back wrecker lingered a bit on her offering, what harm can there be. "Sure go head"

"Hmm lets see now, what was the words again, ahh yes_; _He who has seen and suffered much, And knows the ways of the world, Who has travelled', can tell what spirit, Governs the men he meets"

"Sure some fancy one, does not make much sense"

"Perhaps later they will" Díssa smiled and stepped back to the others waving their goodbyes and watching as the ship took off into the distance of the sunset.

Starstruck of their technology, far advanced then the human race that just have entered with tiny baby steps into the space age, yet still not gotten far then a manned expedition to the moon and rumours had one is being made and planned to Mars that have years to come.

In a sense, now knowing there where other kind of life out there in the vast universe eased her mind, but also terrified how lonely it could be out there.

Was it really the price to live amongst the stars?

* * *

The market place have been busy since it opened friday, but there where a day tomorrow being only Saturday and will be packing up late Sunday afternoon for the markets people to get home from where they come from in Europe or on their next trip to another Mediaeval and Viking Market theme fair.

"Thanks for saving a couple seats for us" Jack polite said.

"No need. Wonders bribing with a couple of bottles of free mead can do" Díssa said with a wink.

"You where great out there, but sad you lost" Miko dragged her tired feet along.

"That's the way it is, sometimes you win, sometimes you loose. Hey how did you like the Knights Tournament Raf?" rolling her still soar shoulder from the impact, barely felt the socket got ripped out as the shield was knocked out her. It happened all to fast having to watch her step, but to late when received a 'killing' blow.

"That was awesome, why do we never see that in the Jasper?" Raf pondered hugging a prize he have won earlier, he wanted to show it to Bee when they got back. He was tired and yawnend half dragging his feet along the grass. Back in the states it was way over his own bedtime and been lucky to be granted a sleep over and study group at Jack's house with June covering for the three kids.

"Yeah, like those kind of renaissance fairs ever want to visit Jasper." Jack remarked. "is that true the one that plays the black knight have once been a police-officer?"

Díssa smile with a nod as she guided the kids out of the inner market place, waving at the some friends she knew, passing a few volunteer workers and other fair related people.

The market have already close a few hours ago, Miko, Jack and Raf have been allowed bunking in her tent along with her best friend Rolf.

The bots where late, apparently out on some mission. Being only a phone call away just in case, but Díssa explained she would be surrounded by a lot of humans so the children and her will be quite safe if true be said the Decepticon's would not strike in a crowded area. Optimus agreed seeing Díssa's reason and much to a very eager Ratchet getting rid of the humans for just one day.

Rolf have happy cooked up some stew for all to share until their 'parents' arrived to pick them up. Lucky, he bought the story that the parents where friends and old colleagues her grandfather knew when he was alive. They kept in touch and wanted their kids to learn more of the outside world then USA.

The grass field out side the main market area have been converted to a parking lot, not many stood there having a few that belonged to the volunteers soon making their way home near by. They will return the following day before the market opened once again for the public.

Díssa as one of many merchants connected to the market camped in traditional styled tents and camp sites of their respected era.

She and Rolf shared a tent, with her nightmares and not wanting to wake the neighbours she was forced to take some medicaments that dulled her trashing nightmares. She hated taking them making her a very slurred the next day and needed ALOT of coffee to wake up, basic could ruin her daily routine and dependent on Rolf to wake her from the deep slumber.

They reached to the far side of the make shift parking lot, dimly lit by lamp posts shadowing the road away from the fair and a nearby small woodland area surrounded a castle with a moat.

There, all most alone standing side by side where a blue motorcycle, a yellow sports car with a black stripe over the hood and a large green SUV.

"So had fun?" Arcee asked Jack pulling the helmet over his head.

"Yeah was fun, shame we don't have does kind in Jasper"

"I gotta go back before my friends suspects I have gone AWOL or kidnapped, we are having a little party with the knights and some folk music...or jam what ever Jens said...he was not that clear, think he had to many horns already. Wont surprise me if we found him passed out between the tents." giggling shaking her head.

"You Danes always likes to get drunk" Bulkhead asked as Miko got in the passenger seat. Bumblebee beeped something to Raf showing him the price he won beating up a man in a furry troll costume with a latex sword. It was a small wooden carved figure holding a shield and sword.

"Only in the company of friends. No matter how much one gets down the hatch we make sure all are safe or play pranks if said person had a wee to many" she said dismissively at the bot with smile. "Now you kids take care and you too lads and lassie" waving at the three vehicles drive away with their human charges giving her honks of farewell and disappeared down the road and out of sight of the century old beech trees planted on each side of the road.

She heard loud roaring male laughter coming from the Viking camp site. The lights from the lamp posts created the only source of light other then the near cloudless sky and stars illuminating bright in the night along side the moon.

It was still early in the evening, she looked forward for some company and tales with friends she have not seen for a while. Having been busy occuping her own little merchant stand or at the tournament grounds of the days show and freestyle matches. Every year on every market she visited during the seasons she had a good stand in with other friends of the trade watching over her wares while doing battle or wanting to stretch her legs a bit. Trust built over the years and a vast social network.

The Shieldwolfs had a little "Warrior Viking School" aimed for the kids and prizes to 'kill' of the troll that being said was merely Martin dressed as a hairy troll with lots of black make up.

From the corner of her eye, hidden in the nearby dense trees branches, still in the middle of spring the leaves have yet not fully bloomed, and could not fully hid the large large out of place red and blue semi truck.

"Are you spying on me?" No humans where near.

"I am making sure you are in good health" came the neutral response of the leader of the Autobots.

"Well, since I found Ratchet in my garden prior this week and spotted yellow muscle car following me in town not that common in Denmark, I say you guys are. Not what I would call; keeping a low profile." she remarked dry.

The truck went silent making her feel awkward in a way talking to a lonely truck out here. Her own car was parked on the other side of the ground fair reserved for the merchants, actors and other entertainers.

Its only been a week since Wheeljack have departed to Gods know where, she hoped he will find what he was searching for.

And nearly a week since the bomb threats. Lucky no one got got hurt cause the bombs found where fakes, but it postponed the proceedings until further notice.

Following those events was a nightmare, numerous reports and rumours spurred some gang associated with the Neo Nazi gang surfaced, even theories that they have been involved with an international crime syndicate, but nothing could be proven.

Reporters constant nagged Díssa for an interview with the key witness, clawing their way to get an inside scoop by somehow managed to get hold of her private phone number. It forced her to change not only her phone and cell phone number, but also service provider.

Expressing through her attorney, not wanting any press invading her private sanctum, or they will be charged for harassment of privacy.

Police have suggested she should be located to a safe house, but have refused being rather stubborn and stated to the investigators at the local police station she is very much able to defend her self, and always had a friend near by she could flee too or if things got hairy. Or in worst case be able to use self defence, but the police strongly advised not to.

Stupid system, how can a house owner not protect one self from intruders? If it ever came to be, they will be a very sorry bunch. With, or without her powers or the occasionally plain hidden robot.

"Look Optimus, I am an adult, last think I need is a 10 metre tall babysitter hanging about all the time"

"I stand by my word as your guardian" Optimus firm said. A slight hiss from the trucks hydraulics venting some air, it sounded like a sad sigh.

"I appreciate the concern, but you can not watch over me every second of my life"

She looked up at the truck, its plates shifting and a kneeling red chested robot with a blue helmet and calm azure coloured eyes gazed down at her. One of his shoulders slight grazed the tree branches.

"I do not break an oath. I do what I must do for the sake of you all." he said, optics zoomed in.

Díssa stood still as the helm edged closer, the blue tint lit the small area up where she stood.

"For fucks sake, listen I can not live in fear rest of life." uttered bemused, being the centre of attention of both humans and now alien robots was to much for her to handle, but then there was the way Optimus looked at her, it made her nervous. All previous self esteem was gone, hands started to get a little sweaty and heart fluttered.

"You are hurt?" the Prime stated matter of fact.

"Huh...hey...don't changed the subject mister" hit and hurt by the sudden change of subject.

"You have discolourings on your arm"

She was wearing a green apron dress over a white long thinner wool garment with short sleeves showing most of her arms and bruises where a blunt end of a sword have hit her.. Yeah it hurt a bit, but not that bad, within a week they will be gone anyway.

Annoyed, she threw up her arms in surrender turned on her heels to walk away. Pacing a few steps her shoulder started to act up, making her grit her teeth from the pain not expecting it would be that bad.

An on sight medic said it was a strained muscle and some rest will do and possible massage. The impact have torn her very much off balance cursing her self due to her mind was off somewhere else had been her downfall.

Rolling her shoulder joint and tried to reach the spot, connecting to muscles together with the neck barely reaching the knot. But to her own prevail letting out a small distressed whimper.

The large bot uttered a subtle worried rumble for the human reaching out carefully with one digit placing on the mark Díssa tried to reach.

She froze.

A flurry of thoughts rushed in her mind, puzzlement and bewilderment when the large metal finger touched her shoulder, at first uncertain what to do.

The woman did not flinch from the careful pressure and gradually relaxed and leaned back.

A small trickle of a tear escaped the corner of her eyes, quickly wiping it away. Something within shifted, a connection long been cut slowly piece by piece getting.

* * *

"So, the Prime is a bit attached to that human. One more reason to capture her."

Soundwave was mute, staring at the Starscream with his faceless mask covered with a map over the area the video feed thanks to Laserbeak, Soundwaves little drone spy. They have caught a very short glimpse of the human and Optimus together. And he was alone.

Shark smile showed on the selfish faceplate. Now was the time to strike he turned and barked orders to a squadron of his own trusted armada along with other troops standing by on his command. The crew came to life and ran in all directions for the instructions to be carried out and prepare the med lab for the newest addition of experiments.

Knockout have concluded the metal armament is indeed a rare component long forgotten in the Cybertronian ages. Only one could have crafted it and rumours had it another bot have attempted to copy the structure by studying ancient databanks corrupted by ages of neglect. Starscream recounted before the war even began working as a scientist at an orbital station over Cybertron. His then colleague Skyfire mentioned a certain bot attempted to mimic the property, but have failed many times with the chemical components meaning Skyfire had an insight as advisor to that said bot.

The key to activate its latent powers must no doubt be in that human.

* * *

Some hours passed and the two friends ventured back to their tent with big smiles, bellies filled with good mead and other fire roasted snack goods, they made for a beeline back to the tent shared.

"I still can't believe that bloke does not take a hint I am not interested" Díssa yawned looking forward for some sleep. Its been a long day. Rolf held her close as both staggered a bit chuckling lifting her up for a tent rope Díssa failed to see.

"You know you are a very attractive young woman Díssa, scars or not." complementing with a wink.

"Rolf, please you know how I feel about them" hurt of the touchy subject.

"Sorry, forgot...blame the mead...hey hows your shoulder? You complained a lot about it, but don't seem to bother you now?"

"Ehm oh, you know I heal fast" hiding a smile. For a large robot, he knew his power and got a certain touch. Such a sweet gentle giant he was.

Rolf huffed slightly and grinned at his friend. There where something else she was keeping from him.

"Hmm or did you meet with a special someone after you dropped of those younglings?" teasing bobbing his eyebrows knowingly what he implied knowing she hated when he did that.

She stiffened slight.

"No no, the kids parents where only late" shaking her head.

He caught the lie. She has been very quite of late, more then usual. She was daydreaming knowing the posture and glaze of her eyes. And done so a bit to many times, even sober he noticed she was blushing a bit thinking of something or someone.

They turned a corner past a larger tent that one of the bars closed for the day, both stopped..starring into the large size metal apparition hovering a few feet of the ground in front of them. It looked to have a shape of some sort of bird or small sized drone. Díssa spotted the purple mark on its chest, a scream was caught in her throat.

"What the..?" Rolf stiffened.

Díssa natural instinct of running in sight of a big predator took over, quickly grasp Rolf's wrist and dragged him along nearly tripping over more tent ropes in her flight. Other hand scrambled to her side, but had to mentally face palmed her self, the phone is locked and shut off in a box, in their tent. She had the key, but not going to help her much now.

"Run, run run run" she panted with Rolf on tow, not getting far as a larger thing appear out of no where, blocking out all light making the night be darker as a black hole with only the purple illuminating lines silently stepped in front of them. Blocking her direct route towards the visitor parking lot. _'Fuck'_

The darker Decepticon lashed its arm out at the two. Díssa avoided the first sweep feeling the air pass by over her head as she ducked the tentacle. It caught Rolf instead. NO! Another arm came for her, but quick rolled and jumped out its reach.

"Let him go you metal freak" she growled, eyes flares brighter. The bracelet on her arm shifted and morhped into the long staff of a spear. Slightly standing to the side and both hands on the handle she parried the Con's attempt to get grasp her with its long wing like arms. It launched a series of flurry of fast attacks she with equal unnatural feat parried and avoided thrusts. Adrenaline was pumping in her veins and focused on her foes next move.

"Behind you!" Rolf cried out. Upper torso turned slight, just in time sucking in her belly when the second tentacle hurled past at her. If it haven't been for him it could have been her own undoing, being used to opponents with two legs and two arms, not three or four arms plus not to mention, giant robots.

One final attempt it started to coil around her like a snake. Before it could strangle her, with a quick thrush adding lower and upper body strength slicing through the metal like it was butter. The mechanism and wires underneath glistered in sparks, it withered and redraw it self in silent pain.

Soundwave dropped his hostage that landed with a heavy thump and groan on the ground. The hit have struck the nerve circuits in his sensitive wirings. The silent Con cocked his head a bit checking out the damage, but he was not out of commission yet, letting the damaged limb coil it self into his chassis.

He followed the two humans run between the thin made structures.

Confident, he ordering Lazerbeak to herd them out and into the his open servos.

"What was that?!"

"Run, talk later" Díssa panted. Shit how did they find her? Scared not only for her self, but for Rolf...and for him. "Head for the trees" she ordered pacing fast on bare feet, ignoring twigs and stones scraping her skin.

They crawled both far in as it was possible into a thick bush, but Díssa did not see it was growing from an edge of a ditch. She slipped, on reflex grappled Rolf by his tunic taking him down with her. Both landing with a heavy thump with her on top.

Groaning she quick got off him, body was aching, heart pumping fast, more panic settled in hearing metallic like footsteps against the underground of twigs and leaves.

A voice appeared in her head _Behind you. _By impulse of the voice she looked over her shoulder, slight spotting the outline of a hiding spot. A hollow tree partly overgrown with moss set deep in the side of the ditch. Then grasped Rolf by his collar nearly stuffing him through the small hole close followed by her self wiggling her way inside.

The footsteps came closer, quickly with a hand over Rolf mouth hushing at him very low, praying their pursuers did not hear them, knowing Cybertronians audio receptors after experience with Ratchet, and what else kind of sensors did those metal aliens possessed.

Both listened. The footsteps came to a halt just above as dirt fell down covering them a thin carpet of dust. It was dank in here and could feel the beetles that made their home in here was stirring at the intruders.

A long fingered metal hand with sharp talons showed them self gripping the edge of the hollowed tree trunk, it fisted and tore the rotten wood easy gave away from the monsters wrath with an angry hiss and curses. By the tone of the grating voice it was one she will never forget.

"How can you loose one human?"

Stifling her own shriek hugging Rolf tighter, his arm looped around her trying to shield her. She could hear his own heart pounding frantic in his chest.

"Soundwave, you incompetent excuse for a radar. Find her!" Starscream ordered the other companion who did not answer. It jumped right in front their hide out, standing there, its head turning scanning the forest floor for clues. Its movements where fluent and silent. The other left, leaving in its wake stomping furious that covered Rolf and Díssa in a dense layers of dirt.

Soundwave scanned the area and moved away from their hideout. They waited till it was out of sight. That thing...Soundwave was as much scary as Starscream.

She needed to get to Optimus. He was the only one that could protect her.

"What...the...fuck...was...that?" Rolf harsh whispered while they dusted them self of from dirt and potential insects and beetles.

"I will explain later, first you go back to the camp...and stay there. They want me" she turned to leave, but Rolf caught her by the wrist.

"Oh no missy. I am coming with you. I'm ain't leaving you alone out here"

"Rolf please" she tried to wrestle free of his iron grip.

"Díssa, ain't we best friends? I know you have been hiding something of late. I know you" the near total darkness reflected in the whiteness of Rolf's eyes and their almost grey colour iris's told her he was not letting go any time soon.

"Fine, you can come, but I need to go find him." defeated.

"Him who?"

"The one that have sworn to protect me from those you just saw" Díssa remarked.

"Well he is doing a fine job isn't he" Rolf added sarcastic. She rolled her eyes.

Satisfied Rolf let her go. "So how are we going to find him, who ever it is?"

Díssa stood still for a few minutes that made Rolf feel eerie. She turned her head slight like she was listening for something.

"This way" moving out of the trance in a random direction, away from the market place.

"How do you even know where you are going?"

She vaulted over a fallen log with Rolf right behind her.

"I...just know." short stopped and seems to listen to nature around her, eyes slight dimmed feeling her surroundings then with confident strides silent as possible and alert for any Decepticon near by to spot them.

"Argh, how about a light, can't see where I am going" Rolf complained toppling over a tree stump.

Like a word from a silent spell, Díssa's spear came to life, humming in a soft white light, illuminating the forest floor. Just enough for them both too see the outline of the forest and low enough not to be seen. She hoped that soundless Decepticon will not see them.

"Nice trick Gandalfina"

"Oh shut ye pie-hole" Dissa snapped back.

* * *

He saw them coming before they have even ordered fire, tires screeching to lure the Decepticon ambush away from the market place. Away from humans, away from her.

Put was to late he realising the attack was a rouse, luring his attention away from his charge. Praying to Primus she was smart to hide somewhere. The team have been called soon as the strike appeared, they should be arriving any time soon on his coordinates.

The flyers where some of Starscreams finest fighters as they rained down on the semi truck relentless forcing him to transform, roll and retaliate with his own cannons they slick avoided in a morbid tease. Cursed for not having any air support and folded back as a truck. Their own Aerial-bot team have accompanied the last Ark on departure in a desperate attempt to escape their more darkening world.

_"__Optimus, we are on our way" _the voice of Arcee chimed through his comm unit.

"Understood. Arcee find Díssa. The Decepticons have averted my attention"

_"__Yes sir, Arcee out"_

The blue motorcycle diverted from its path, out of sight of Optimus's side mirrors. Two other grounded vehicles approached, one green almost tipping over avoiding getting hit by a flyer. The other yellow car put metal to the pedal towards his leader beeping as it came pass the larger bot. Another flyer came in low taking a chance to take out Optimus, but was fooled by a yellow bot jumping on its back, forcing it to dip upwards, whipping past over the truck. Bumblebee jerked the flyers noose and wing making the it crash, with seconds to spare the scout agile jumped of and transformed to his v-mode as he landed on his peds.

One Con down, 4 more to go.

* * *

On the edge of the tree line hide the two humans. Rolf slack jawed gawked at the robots.

"The big one is him?"

Díssa nodded watching the battle unfold. She said a silent prayer they will hold their ground, but something was not quite right.

Turning her head, and spear ready, heart pumping fast, an engine came roaring through the forest...followed by blades being drawn then a series of load bangs against metal. Few second later, out of the darkness flew a Vehicon over their heads temporally knocked out of the fight.

"Arcee!" Díssa smiled at the blue femme happy to see her.. Rolf backed up with a gulp a few paces at the robot approaching them.

Arcee glazed short at Díssa's companion. "We need to get out of here. Now! Follow me". No way to argue with that tone.

They had barely escaped the clearing when a ground bridge opened, running right into Breakdown. Arcee diverted his attention with a flurry of shots from her hand blasters, giving the humans time to escape away from the hulking giant getting caught by surprise. He held up his one arm and other transformed into a hammer and took a swing at the nuisance of a femme bot. Arcee quick ducked the slow attack.

He was stronger then her, but Díssa could not just run, she wanted to help. Shaking with both hands on the spear. It was distracted, but for how long? If her spear could cut through the other dark creepy silent Decepticon, perhaps through this one too.

No time to think taking her chance soon as Breakdown came down with his hammer aimed at the smaller robot. Díssa launched her self with a howling cry of a wolf, lighting fast striking right into the side of Breakdown's large leg, using all of upper and lower body strength and could hear the crunch of metal. Jerking the rod a bit to make much damage as possible out of what innards existed beneath the metal, she watched transfixed as oil and other fluids expelled from the robots foot.

No matter how big your opponent is or covered in layers of armour, there is always a weak spot.

The large mech howled and with bloodthirsty vengeance. Before Breakdown could turn about and slam his sledgehammer at who ever dares to strike at him, Rolf hooked an arm around around Díssa waist, seconds later the larger hammer like arm meet the ground, sending a shock wave that knocked them several feet.

A vision appeared in her mind...Optimus shielding Bulkhead from an incoming rocket, smouldering chest burst open as sparks and shrapnel flew everywhere, wide eyed pain of the impact, contorted into horror and fell to his knees, the azure light from his optics died out. Then manic laughing Starscream victories stood behind, an arm aimed having fired both his missiles from his arm.

Arcee half carried the two humans away from the angered. Decepticon struggling to find his footing cursing in Cybertronian. Díssa hit was dead on the hydraulics, having severed cables fuel lines making the Decepticon spill his own energon and other internal components needed to support the large mech.

Her three other comrades where fighting off the rest of the Con's to fast for them to even hit. Another distraction. "Arcee" Díssa called the blue femme "Optimus is in trouble...I need to...get to him" she held back the throbbing migraine.

"My orders are to get you out of here..and your friend too..."

"Arcee listen" pleading staring "I have too, if you don't he will die" she stared into the blue and pink optics of Arcee and her own eyes where glowing bright as any Autobot. She could not deny the speed and force the human female displayed, remarkable even by Cybertronian standards.

"Fine. You. Go hide now" she stern pointed at Rolf then transformed into a motorcycle.

"Holy shit" Rolf warbled at the two wheeled vehicle that was seconds ago a female robot if he guessed right with both voice and hips to die for. Thou had no desire to come in between those blades and magical appeared guns stored in her hands.

Breakdown was coming at then, humping on one leg, and very pissed of seemingly his face grew more red then it was.

"Scratch that, hop on both of you"

Riding fast over the dirt filled field, slight muddy cause of the rain started to pour down, Arcee with two humans riding in the saddle, raced to the centre of the battle. Díssa sat on the back with and arm looped around Rolf waist while holding on to her spear. She was not sure if it will work, but have learned on her own the inner program that appeared behind her eye...the programs there where one she have used before, but needed a larger build up and focus.

Nearly skidding to a halt by Bulkhead holding up an arm deflecting fire from a low flyer coming they way.

"Bulkhead watch out" Arcee yelled.

It was now or never, Díssa jumped of the saddle quick, the mud covered her feet and half running avoiding to get slow down.

Optimus have seen the rocket coming and Bulkhead was right in it path. The large bot rushed and pushed his the Bulkhead beside. A flicker of white swung in an upward arch between him and the rocket as Díssa thrust the spearhead into the muddy soil calling from within her self all the strength to withstand the impact.

"SHIELDWALL" her cried roared through the howling winds.

The rod pulsated heavy in her hands, conjuring a dome around her, protecting her friends from the rocket exploding into the side nearly knocking her concentration maintaining the forcefield. It engulf them in a white and blue light all of the Autobots standing under it, with Díssa and Optimus dead centre. Another two as expected came from behind them. She looked over her shoulder at Starscream hissing that his weapons could not penetrate the force field.

"Keep firing you fools!" the Seeker ordered.  
Defiant she roared out the Shieldwolfs battle cry, feeling the echo of impacts banging in her head as the Decepticons relentless rained down with their fire. Over head the skirmish the wind picked up and started to rain heavy on all.

Starscream cackled gleefully when the dome finally shattered and disappeared. quick ordered in the dissarray to finish off the Autobots. Starscream zipped passed the dissarray of both Autobots and Decepticons, towards the semi coherent human female wanting to snag it while the others where occupied. But another human took her place just in the second his servo caught the flesh-bag. No matter, still had a chance to barter an exchange he will not make the same mistake as last time.

Groaning, getting a sense of her situation. When the barrier broke it felt like someone took a sledgehammer to her head. Fucking hurt more then a migraine. A yell ripped her from her pain; she jerked her head up, it still rang in her mind.

Starscream held her best friend hostage. All previous pain forgotten and eyes flared dangerously to a near pale blue white in anger.

"Let him go you cheap knock off!" Díssa growled ominous at the grey Seeker. Her hair seemed to be unaffected by the howling wind pickup speed around them, it whispered around her, snarling at the wrongdoer like savage animals wanting to take a bite out their prey, but waited for the command of the alpha.

"Give me a very good reason" Starscream hissed, claws dangerously close to Rolf's that could easy snip the head from its shoulders. "You can have him back in a small fair exchange"

The womans eyes grew brighter and wind picked up speed around the robots. Gripping the handle tight with one hand and raised the spear up and came down, three times, three strikes.

Seconds later the roaring thunder rolled over the heavens and lightning struck down behind Starscream, and down on the two flyers flanking him. Their bodies fell to the ground, cutting the strings to the puppets

Wing panels swung down and the Seeker shrieked in terror dropping Rolf with a heavy thud and some curses directed at the foul grey robot. The crack of the thunders nearly imploded his audio receptors, cringing in pain of the static grating in his central processor.

"I highly suggest you gather what is left of your forces and depart from here" Optimus dead panned said to Starscream taking a menacing step towards as warning if he should even think to pull of another desperate attempt. Hissing, Starscream had no choice to retreat and., The lifeless husks got hauled through their ground bridge to the Nemesis.

Rain erupted from the low hanging clouds over head coming down on them in thick droplets.

"Dammit girl, think I lost my hearing back" Rolf rubbed his ears "Dissa?" he eyed his friend having not budged from the spot, one hand still clenching the spears handle and spear-tip lit up in shimmering like a candle. It illuminated the freckles on her cheeks making her look otherworldly, almost like a Goddess as the rain kept pouring down she did nor register her own clothes getting wet.

Optimus swiped the battle mask from his face. Rolf jumped in surprise revealing a calm face and with eyes to match. Its scanned the man giving him a court friendly nod. The rain did not seem to bother the large red and blue robot harmlessly getting deflected on its shell. Despite its size it displayed a languid motion kneeling down and a large metal hand hovered over Díssa like an umbrella. Its blue eyes seemed to focus for a short moment on the woman, then turned his attention on him.

"Rolf I presume" it said.

"Eh? Do we know each other?"

"Through Díssa I have learned a lot about you" the large robot spoke in a deep calm manner. A voice of a worthy leader.

The woman eased her grip on her spear and turned slowly, shuddering all the way in her bones having felt the impact of lighting and thunder shaking the ground.

"Did..I...I...did I just do that?" she reached up, spraying her fingers against the immense palm. A hint of a small warm feeling grew in her chest nearly made her cry either of fear or joy she could not pin point why.

"Your powers are indeed growing" the Prime said observantly looking up at the rain. "They seemed to be tied to your emotions."

Díssa weighed on Optimus's words, is that true? All the times she had one major anger fit that the thunder and lightning just...her eyes snapped back.

"Heh, like Thor and his hammer striking down on giants" slow quirk of a smile graced the soaked woman. Rolf bellowed a hearty laugh load clashing in hands together.

"By the Allspark, not another human" growled Ratchet heading in with a large case for field emergency operation. Not until now Díssa spotted the yellow bot have lost the use of his leg in the skirmish. Bumblebee squirmed with a painful whirr a bit as the veteran medic assessed the damage. He have taken another jet judo jump at a flyer, but been gotten thrown before the scout could get a hold. The impact caused some wires to stretch and cut open from the stress of the fall.

Arcee have gone through with Bulkhead to man the ground bridge in exchange for Ratchet to arrive. Optimus have sustained some injuries him self having a bit trouble moving his shoulder joint. How ironic earlier Díssa had trouble with her own.

Díssa walked over to the yellow bot, he greeted her with what she knew of tone both worries and glad to see her. "Hey, Sweetbee, you ok?"

"He will be fine" the medic answered gruff before the scout could.

"Take Bumblebee back to base Ratchet" Optimus ordered and followed their progress through ground bridge with Ratchet having Bumblebee over his shoulder for support. The portal dissipated moments later they got through.

"Ehm will those not...other ones not return?" Rolf angst turned around fearing one of those portal like things will appear after what he have seen what they can do, he did want to be stepped on one.

"Starscream will think twice before ushering another strike after the display Díssa can do" Optimus added with a hidden uncertainty and concern for the human having such immense powers looked up inside a small frame.

"Let me offer to take your back to your camp" the robot kindly spoke taking Rolf by surprise. How can a huge robot he have seen fight with such ferocity and protect its ally from being destroyed. Then shift in a manner by offering them a ride like any knight will do to a fair maiden and her servant per say he felt like right now.

"Huh it can not be that far?"

"Its a couple of kilometres from our position" the robot noted

"We did cut a little short cut through the forest in record time Rolf, and my clothes are soaking wet and I am shaking like a leaf. You know very well I get cranky when I get wet and cold"

"Shouldn't it be, wet and warm?" the guy grinned with a wink.

"Gods! Get ya thoughts above the belt" mild scolding her best mate and deliberately shoved Rolf sending him in a half dance and stumble to the side with a ridiculous grin plastered all over his face. Díssa rolled her eyes and muttered something about males and their antics, thou she could be nasty her self when wanted to, but now is not the time. Rolf had a knack making jokes out of everything. To that extent she was allowed by him alone to smack him about mostly verbally.

"Al right little Valkyrie, don't smite me down" he nervelessly laughed and felt a bit uncomfortable with the large robot, but Díssa stood unaffected beside as it knelt over them.

"I wonder, how did you get here so fast?" Optimus interrupted the humans strange behaviour, at first he thought Díssa was angered at Rolf about something, but her face was another story then the words spoken. There where still more to humans that intrigued the Commander of the Autobots.

Dissa looked at her bracelet that before was the spear.

"I don't know...a feeling. Like a beacon perhaps?" a slight tug on her shoulder.

The large robot rumbled inside his chest and accepted the answer, he then backed up away from the humans then the large robot folded in on itself, panels of metal shifted in a whir of gears to the red of blue semi Peterbuilt model truck. Passenger side door swung open.

"You gotta be kidding me...robots...cars...jets, motorcycle and a TRUCK...Oi! haven't I seen that one before?"

"You might have or may not have" amused giggled at Rolf's slack jawed expression as Díssa climbed into the cab like it was nothing out of the ordinary. A truck just happen to be out here in no where, someone have heard to many ghost stories about haunted cars. Rolf was wary, but curiosity got the best of him and followed pursuit.

"So that friend of yours is...that it eh him...I am confused?"

"I have not properly introduced myself. I am Optimus Prime" the baritone voice of the robot resonated through he cab making Rolf jump. Díssa took Rolf's hand, padding him reassuringly like a mother easing her child with a subtle smile.

* * *

Sloshing his little plastic cup with aquavit like snaps in his hand, starring at the near clear liquid.

"You somehow ended befriended robots from another planet, and by random luck have these...supernatural powers? How did you oh wow, that thing you did" he smiled at his best friend, sure this was no dream or it was some odd drunken dream, perhaps still sleeping out under a tree or a bush somewhere if no one woke him up. Damm that mead-troll could play tricks on you.

"You are the one that said to me once I could have been a Seer in a past life, but there is more to the story still not unveiled" soft snapped back taking her gulp from her own plastic cup, wringing her face from the taste. It brought some warmth down her throat and being huddled up on a woollen blanket only wearing little then the extra undergarments brought along for the weekend

A little iron pit small enough to be settled in the semi large tent both huddled around around to get a bit warm, it was the only light source of not for the lantern sitting on the chest containing more modern things, like their tablets and laptops and cell phones.

All wares have been neatly packed to avoid theft in other wooden locked chest as the tent they shared as living quarters was also a marketstall. It was a simple construction known as Oseberg overlapping one another to create both space for sleeping and room for the wares sold that now is neatly tugged away and locked up in other wooden crates of modern make.

"For all that is good, I am glad I am not seeing things. Dad saw the truck at the courthouse, but he does not know about the bots"

"Bots?"

"Short for robots, or Autobots" she reached for the bottle and poured her self another one. Still getting some warmth in the freezing limps with the little iron pit crackling in the middle helped a bit.

She looked straight into his eyes. It was the unsaid gesture bringing him to look at her, like an unseen hand forced him to look at her.

A certain gift she had when she wanted to speak up about something important, so the so called psychics have told her she had a very unique aura the reader have never seen before, like two layers of fabrics crossing each other in between.

"You have to understand why the bots needs to be in hiding, who knows what Ragnarok it will be if the general population could come to know about them. But at the costs no one really knew short time ago they saved Earth from a horde of un-dead robots."

"Where you there?"

"No, it happened less then a week before I meet them."

"Hmm explains a rumour around the internet there was some major solar flare going on, guess that's a good cover up from secret agencies"

"I thought you where not into the crazy conspiracy theories that loams about in cyberspace"

"Jacob mentioned about it when I was helping him move some stuff some time ago, you know he can get carried away what he reads about on the internet, saying don't believe the TV media and so on. Annoys me he does not own a TV at all when there is a game of football I want to watch".

She nodded and slung the drink down her throat without tasting it. Starting to get a little buzz and deciding to put down her cup and extending her feet close to the small iron pit to get some warmth now tingling in her toes, just for good measure she wriggled getting a bit life into the extremities.

"You know what. Least I am glad I ain't seeing things. I started to have my doubts I was going mental..which I already are" she gave him a heart warming smile that Rolf returned with his own soft hearted chuckle.

"For all that is worth little Valkyrie, then I will be going down the same road of insanity" he poured both another shot of the aquavit snaps.

"Then don't scream bloody murder cause I'm driving" she reached for the offered plastic cup "Skål".

* * *

"Morning too you two" sang a bald man with a five o'clock shadow greeted Díssa and Rolf having breakfast like all other entertainers, market sellers and volunteers at a set up large party tent. Complimented by the owner of the castle nearby hosting the Medieval and Viking Fair. Other of their troupe seemed to be still sleeping or barely waking up, presumingly having consumed a bit to much ale or mead the previous night.

"You heard the boom from last night?"

The two friends looked at each other and then at Lasse the annoyingly morning person and their troupes official photographer.

"Huh?" Rolf raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me you didn't sleep through that?" wedging him self in between the two on the long bench with his camera device and tablet hooked up too. "Look at this" An image appeared on his Ipad, clear in the distance clouds hanged low over a located area, brewing up and wind picked up nearly like a hurricane. A bright flashed just for a split second lit up the sky like it was day, the Ipads speakers nearly exploded from the rolling thunder. The other morning diners turned their heads at the source of the sound grumbling annoyed at the disturbance.

"Wo...wow...thats amazing, but didn't the forecast said that it should have been a cloud-free night?" Díssa shaken said.

Lasse shrugged and fiddled with his device. "Now look at his, I am playing it in slow motion"

"Better mute it or I will take a hammer and do so" Rolf added dry.

"Alright alright, there, now pay close attention"

They stared at the little screen. Three times, nearly same pattern and a rare occurrence in nature, the lightning broke the sky like a god hammering the heavens on an anvil.

"Truly beautiful and brutish mother nature can be" Lasse said and got up meeting with his usual happy cheerful smile at the rest of the Shieldwolfs stumbled in the tent for their much needed coffee and other delicacies found on a Danish morning platter. "Hey guys, wanna see something truly awesome"

Rolf hid a smile behind his palm and let out a sharp whistle. Turning his head slight and found Díssa sitting completely immobile staring horrified at no particular focus point. Worried the other hand reached under the table, it made her jump with a small shriek someone was padding her knee. That one was her best friend, same gesture he used when he worried about her or held her hand with a tight squeeze everything is going to be al right. It did not douse her uneasy state of mind.

Everything have changed fearing the hole just got deeper and deeper the more she dared crawl down, trying to understand what was going on, barely hanging on to the end of a rope and a small flicker of a candle.

Her phone beeped in a text message. She read it. It made her smile one she could not hide, the before dark thoughts vanished. With careful wording she sent a text back.

Silent, Rolf watched the smile grow on the heart-shaped freckled cheeked face, he have never seen her smile like that before.

"What are you smiling about?" prodding some intell out of, he had a hunch it might be from one of the robots, not knowing which having only got the short version who was whom.

"Huh, nothing"

"Nothing aye? Come on you can tell me" he nudged her with an elbow.

"Don't make me regret saving your hairy butt hole" annoyed and embarrassed by Rolf.

Like saved by the bell and his promise not to utter a word about the robots their friends joined the table with grumbled good mornings, soon started to discuss the up coming day with events and stunts the group was to perform according to the days programming.

She half listened to the conversation."You are most welcome, my sweet gentle giant" she very low whispered to her self answering the second message pinging in on her mobile phone.

"Guys, you heard some commotion other then the freak nature phenomena? Think I saw something last night, not sure what to make of it. It looked like a giant and was chasing something. Then disappeared into the forest. So eerie it made no sound at all. But I swear on Thors hammer I think I do believe I heard jets not soon after"

"You sure that was not the mead-troll playing tricks on you again? Or did you see Martin in his costume?" one of the guys retorted and broke a loaf a bread in half and shared it around. Rest of the guys and few females at the table laugh their hearts out sharing the inside joke. "And the 'jets' could have just been the thunder, how much did you even have to drink last night Jens?"

"Come on, I didn't have that much, not more then usual" Jens defended him self at the others friendly mocking.

* * *

"How many times do I have to tell you not be so reckless" Ratchet complained working with careful skill the larger bots shoulder. It was a mess, but could be fixed. Not to mention Bumblebee have been stupid trying to play jet judo with flyers and look where it got him. It have taking him hours to fix and Primus know the young bot had a knack not sitting still. Least Optimus is a very patient bot making Ratchet's job much easier.

"The Decepticons planned the attack old friend, I did what I had to do"

"Well fine mess you got your self into over a human" grumbled Ratchet replacing a wire deep inside the protoforms arm beneath the shoulder joint having been bent slight making hydraulics grind at each other when tried to move. Of course having to shut of the nerve circuits of the area or else it could be very un-pleasant by tweaking the bent metal back into place. Rest with the self repair programming could take of the rest and with a skilled medics hand could speed up the process. Very vital in times of war having to get troops back on the peds and much to the hardened veterans regret sent many bots back into their doom.

"Do not worry about her friend he swore not to reveal about us. Díssa has taken personal responsibility" knowing the subject will come up sooner rather then later.

"Humans are nothing, but trouble" Ratchet remarked dry. "There that should do it, try move your shoulder" he shut on the central control of the nerve circuits enabling Optimus to move his arm freely.

Pleased with his work he looked over for any other subroutines needed to be taken care off just in case, before the shoulder armour gets attached back in place.

The large giant sat silently letting Ratchet go about his work. Passing the time he sent a short message to her cellular device. It should be about morning on the other side of the world by now.

_"__Checking up on your status after realising you are a human very able to fend for your self. A very commendable feat worthy of a soldier"_

_"__All is well, I ain't a soldier, merely fuelled by the will to protect the ones I care about"_

_"__Thank you for the assistance on the battlefield"_

_"__You are most welcome handsome, you can always spy on me if you want"_

If one looked more closely, like Ratchet with his falcon perception and sense for detail, he sincere thought his own processor started to glitch. On closer inspection there was that expression the old friend have not worn for a very long time.

* * *

_Authors note_

_Skyhard belongs to the artist Zoy1akaAoona from Deviant giving me permission to use her picture and reference of her OC._

_Skål - Cheers_

_The mead troll, its an inside joke between my own friends, think I can compare it to Seeing Pink Elephants._

_Yeah Danes likes to get a good buzz on, thou depends on who you ask and why. Its a part of our culture and can not deny the fact we do like a good brewed beer. I have some personal favorites and buy local beers from micro breweries._


	13. Chapter 12 Deeper Down the Rabbit Hole

**Chapter 12 Deeper down the rabbit hole**

In an unknown location through narrow tunnels and corridors consisting of many different rooms, all ranging to from small to larger connected via maintenance shafts and elevators. If the base where to be invaded, nearly every corner was rigged explosives, no one of the staff dared to touch them. Their commander him self held the authority and had his finger on the trigger.

In the main command centre room sat faceless men wearing masks over their head. Only could tell each other apart from their own call signs or numbers sewed on their uniforms.

Only one man did not wore a uniform.

Observing the operation on the main console with a camera stationed on every room of the base his attention was diverted by one of his subordinates.

"Sir, we I have picked up an anomaly like any other. I cross checked the readings being the same, this one is really big." the mercenary operator addressed his superior commander.

"Show me" the seasoned soldier demanded. The left side of his face was scarred and over his noose ridge, the penetrating dark steel gaze made the man imposing. The operator typed the keyboard showing the readings. A grotesque smile appeared on the commanders face. "Copy everything you have and send it to me along with local reports of that area"

"Sir, yes Sir" timid of the stare had to obey the command. Thankful for wearing a mask, but have not been much protection as it was like he could smell the fear. Other mercs that have questioning the way things where done, to set an example of not going against the man. They have been taken to one of the many labs at the base strapped to the slab.

All was forced to watch and hear the video feeds. _The new world order have no room for the weak, this man's mind is weak as his body. Any who dare to question my authority ever again will suffer the same fate_

His commander turned about and walked out, folding hands on his back deep in thought. Those readings he has memorized down to the smallest detail. I was the same ones. Identical duplicate surge of intense energy.

Deducing it could be some sort of weather machine that could conjure up lighting and thunder storms according to the scientist having analysed the data. A faint residue of the particles where left behind as a marker what they where looking for. He wanted this device, his own intell informed the thing was very well hidden. Not even the North Koreans had such a device.

Every little advantage was accounted for. The tech they could get their hands on, and not bound by ethics and morals of progress could stop them.

He have not expected what they had found.

Such power, how could he harness it to their own benefit. The strange energy signal have then vanished without a trace. But they had enough data to pin point what part of the world, yet difficult as others have their eyes on the prize.

"I will find you" the man determined muttered under his own breath.

He have been close to acquire the subject, but had escaped from the compound of an ill guarded house.

* * *

Fowler was not at all amused what could have happened on the soils of a European country, threatening to blow the whistle on the big secret the US Government hid. Not to mention could have been his own careers downfall.

"Other then Miss Ragnars.."

"Please call me Díssa" the woman injected tired through the telephone conference connected between the main control centre of the Autobots, and Fowler's office at a secret base and then her self at home in Denmark. All lines so far where secured according to Ratchet.

"Your name is impossible to pronounce miss."

"Be glad I ain't a Russian or Arabic."

"No humans have not been further exposed Special Agent Fowler" Optimus informed. For the best not to share any more legal matters to ensure the personal safety of another human. The Autobot commander did not like to lie to Fowler, but it was for the greater good and protection of man kin. The less either party knows the better.

Rolf will maintain Díssa's cover if needed to be else where. The man is a very loyal to the woman, sharing a unique friendship. Like soldier comrades.

"But how in Uncle Sam did that thunder storm occur just in the same area you engaged the Decepticons? NORAD was going crazy never seen the likes of it before"

The other Autobots shifted uneasy on their peds, grateful Fowler could not hear their whispers to each other. With a short glance, Optimus looked their way and the mumblings died away.

"I do not know" the large bot said.

"If I might add, we Danes have a rather casual view on the weather, one day can be warm and sunny, and then suddenly it is raining cats and dogs all depending on the season. The weather channels have debunked it as a rare nature phenomena, it will soon be forgotten"

"And this troupe or any at the market did they report something out of the ordinary"

"Other then drunken talk and hangovers. A friend did saw Soundwave, but have lead to believe it was a guy in a black troll costume who had it on all evening even got lost and passed out between some tents. All I know there had pretty much to drink that night. Don't know about the rest, but keeping my eye on the social media of all participants that worked at the fair."

Bulkhead let out a short chuckle which Arcee answered with a sharp elbow towards the green bot shutting him up.

Fowler chewed on the facts given. In the background clear heard the fingers thrumming on his desk.

"I see, and what General Bryce might have to say about this. And for Miss Ragnersdo...er Díssa's sake. My colleagues at the Pentagon have proposed to move you to the States for your own protection"

"Oh hell no. I just can't pull up my roots with no explanation to my friends and family just like that. I got commitments like least two pagans arrangements to perform. Not to mention the court trials are being moved to the near by city" she stood her ground.

"Can no one else take over your responsibilities?" Optimus queried.

"I am afraid not, its to late to say no. I have been personally requested for the hand-fasting. I know the couple personally"

"I will see what I can do" Fowler said "If you where a US citizen it might have been easier."

"Yes I know...a bureaucratic nightmare. Think I rather have a better chance sleeping with a baseball bat under my pillow"

Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee baffled looked at each other, Ratchet raised an optic ridge, only Optimus was unaffected by Díssa own manner of speech. She had many facets then two sides of a coin.

"I will do what I can on this end. Its starting to be a real nightmare filing reports and cover up for you bots" Fowler grim said.

"We will maintain hidden to the general public as always Special Agent Fowler, but when it comes to the Decepticons there is not many choices when humans lives is at stake" Optimus said.

Fowler cut of his end of the communications.

"Díssa will you be safe in your own home?" Ratchet hid his genuine concern for the human at the end of the world. As much as he liked it having to spare on of them to watch over her. Least him leaving the comforts of his medlab.

"This home have always been a safe-haven as long as I can remember" the woman said tired.

"Call if there should be an event that require critical aid" the Prime offered.

"Already have you on speed dial if that happens."

* * *

Sliding phone to end the call laying on the desk having it on speaker, and a white cat cuddling in her lap. Beside the phone was her own laptop.

She had her hands quiet full by going over bills and legal matters all ranging from the trials and the land she now owns around the house. Egon purchased the house with stables and a barnyard, but never used the property as working farm. Only farm animals he had owned was chicken and hens, but sold them cause his work took him many times abroad.

She have considered to invest in the microbrewery and could see the how herbs from the garden could provide a nice little income to the flavours of beers. Still waiting for the prototype brewed providing a samples she have given for free.

The bracelet laid also on the table, it was a real master piece and wondered other then transforming it into a spear or even a gun how it was able then then this mass displacement and sub pocket universe every Cybertronian possessed that Ratchet have explained. It did not quench other questions she had. But the bot could not answer stating he needed more data.

There where no turning back now. She was living two lives at once. In middle of the night talking to people and alien robots in all secrecy. Tired she dragged her self to bed.

Tossing and entangling her self in the bed, mind and body denied her any form of rest. Frustrated she went to get the laptop left in her grandfathers study and inserted the memory card her grandfather have held very hidden.

It have been nagging in the back of her mind, why have he might known more then he seemed then an eccentric old man all only could smile and shake their heads at.

Her hands danced over the keyboard and sensitive touch-pad clicking her way through the various files. She was starting to get a pattern collected over the years. She wondered where the hard copies where, he could not just have burned them..no he couldn't. He would never do that.

He may have been disorganized when he was alive, but knew exactly where everything was located.

The more she read the files she soon realized there is a clear connection between the dates and coordinates from the journal corresponds with the locations of the photos. One was several pictures taken of the volcano of Katla on Iceland.

The latest entry in the journal was the location of the of motel where the memory card have been in storage. Along with corresponding pictures of the Autobots in Jasper in their vehicle modes. Even some near close up pictures of a raised fence in the middle of no where baffled her. It did not surprise her to discover one was a large and high rock bluff taken from the roadside. And close ups of tiretracks.

The hidden location of the Autobots base.

The handwritten notes in the journal she have come to discover was not purely Icelandic and old Norse, it was some sort of strange dialect she could concur. But none of the sentences gave any meaning to her by trying to read them out load of a rough translation. It more felt like she was running against a wall.

Looking at the photo of two small girls with an elderly smiling with a fishing boat in the background. Her parents wanted to spend a weekend away so Egon took them for a fishing trip.

It was a memorable venture, the day have started at school being bullied by some of the other girls. She was not most prettiest in the first years of puberty. There that 13 year old girl with braces happy smiling at the camera holding up a trout. The two sister have caught it together and the look at Egon's face in the picture spelled he was a very proud grandparent.

He have always liked fishing. When was the last time he have gone fishing? Life is ever changing, gliding a finger over the picture of her grandfather. "What have you been up to old man?" she asked her self.

"Haven't slept?" Rolf yawned from the doorway.

It didn't bother her having the door open, even with friends sleeping in the guest room or downstairs. The bathroom was on the same floor as her bedroom so she figured he have gotten up to use it.

"One of those nights again" she tired said leaning back against the pillows, rubbing thoughtful with and index and thump between the eyes. A short glance at the clock on her night stand. Almost 7 in the morning.

"You've been trying to figure out Egon's coded messages?"

"Yeah" eyelids was starting to feel heavy.

"Try to get some hours of sleep. I'll wake you up before my shift" he had an early afternoon shift, working as a hospital porter at the nearest largest hospital in the region.

She waved him off and wormed her self under the covers of the bed. Rolf felt his heart drop. Díssa had only got half her body under her duvet. Scattered effects and feet hanging over the edge of the bed she was sound asleep.

Shadow the big main coon where awake looking at Rolf. Its long whiskers grazed his hand while tugging Díssa comfortable in her own bed. Absent minded scratched the male cat on the head, letting out happy chirp like meows of the affection.

In the light what she shared her thoughts with him, she still couldn't get an answer of why all this is happening. The poor thing have been a punching bag most of her life, he felt pity, but the woman didn't want any.

He had nearly have fallen off the couch bug eyed stared right in front of him, her right arm morphed into one hell of a big alien gun. Wider then her own lower arm it looked threatening. And then back again to the arm-guard bracelet. She had poke him in the side to get a reaction after the shock.

He took the time to remove the stuff and ease her more comfy into her own bed and shut the night stand lamp off, having been only light source other then staring into laptop screen.

For good measure he put her phone on mute so she could get some rest. Taking a glance at the photos with the different cars and the semi truck identical to that Optimus fellow. Before shutting down her laptop it struck him as odd, a digital photo and some scribbled on words he could not read, but was quite sure it looked to be a rune on a white greyish background. Swiping to the next picture in the same photo series was yet another of the same, zoomed out. On closer inspection it looked to be taken inside a building with some concrete in the background. Next one, he gasped.

No way...that is impossible?!

* * *

A little fire was burning in front of her with the in the iron bowl standing on a little tripod. She leaned her back up against the ancient stone many of her ancestors have come here to seek some sort of guidance letting. The sun was high and started its slow decent over the sky.

Not feeling cold, she sat naked on a sheepskin feeling the rays of the sun caress her skin. It was peaceful, she loved it here just to feel and listen to nature around her. And for the Gods advice in the subtle changes and mysteries read in the surroundings around her.

Reminding her self only tech like things she had on her person was the pendant of none Earth material. She have considered to take it off, but have felt exposed without it. The spear or now staff lied in her lap stroking the cool surface of the imprints of the animals associated with Norse lore.

"You can come out Bee" smiling crossing her arms over her chest.

A head of a yellow robot peaked over one the larger stones to the South, the yellow bots curious eyed the car drive away with the startled family.

She did not need Rafael to translate. Bumblebee's own body language told her, the bot pondered how she knew the scout hiding behind the thick vegetation and trees.

"I know the land here sweetheart, and you kinda stand out. It amazes me they didn't see you." shaking her head, the poor family have thought she was some sort of Satanist.

The woman peaceful sat enjoying and listening to nature around her, until a car alarm blared throwing her out of her tranquil mediation. Blinking and quick rushed with the keys and muttering swear words better get that old Volvo to the shop and looked through.

With the car keys and trotted down the little hill only to meet a family having a nice day out for a picnic. Mother, father and two children. All four stared at her like she was a savage, and she starred with blinking eyes back at them

"Mamma why is the lady no cloths on?" the youngest, a toddler tugging the mothers sleeve. The older child, a boy face shined "That's the storyteller lady from school" the father looked at his son perplexed and then at the nude woman.

They did not think it was funny when Díssa started to laugh, awkward hid behind a stone raising her hand with the car keys towards her own car, only to find it was not responding. From the corner of her eye she saw a yellow hint of metal.

Bumblebee.

"Oh don't be shy, come on." she waved at the bot, already fully dressed in a simple dark blue long skirt and a loose white blouse showing her shoulders. The little family have hasty left in their own car leaving her 'alone' with what she was doing, not wanting to be part of it.

Optics flickered in a smile and Bumblebee careful made his way to the centre of the stone circle. The woman sat on the biggest stone of them all, he looked about then realizes it formed a pattern. But why?

Díssa observed the bot own interpretation of the area around him. He seemed to her like a big curious child.

"How much did you see?"

Bumblebee looking away mimicking he was not looking. "Ahh I see. Thanks for the warning sorta, I will let slide for now, least no one got hurt."

The bot looked away guilty and shrugged. In truth he saw more then he bargained for.

He gestured with his servos like a phone. "Yeah I shut my phone off, wanted to recharge and reconnect out here" sweeping arm with palms up at the area around them. Bumblebee was confused...how can she recharge out here? There no sort of berths to do so. What did she mean by reconnect? Scratching a digit on his helm trying to make sense of it. The woman let out jingles of pleasant snickers at the bots puzzled full of life expression.

"I come here to think and meditate, seeking answers to my own questions that my gods might help me understand. Some goes for the churches made by human hands with a rooftop where some people seek spiritual guidance on their knees. My church is nature and the sky is the roof, and I do not need to kneel to my gods." glancing up with both palms up, a soft breeze caught her long hair. Her smile grew wider as a wayward butterfly rested in her open palm.  
Bumblebee transfixed his optics at the tiny delicate thing. Its basic colour had a deeper tone of orange with darker brown spots and even yellow splashed on its wings. The edges had small bluish spots when looking very closely.

Díssa widened her smile letting the little insect take a small walk on her hand. She couldn't help to giggle a bit as its small legs tickled her skin. Its head feelers tested the air before decided to fly off.

The woman and the robot followed its flight path into the near by corn field flanking the stone circle. Chirping of birds where heard and could see small specks of long tailed sparrows, darting in every directions hunting for food for their baby chicks.

Hunching over feeling with her bare hands the cold stone, there where a hint of energy felt so many times before. Looking up, just past Bumblebee she saw a large black bird holding on with it talons on the branch it sat on, its head tilted curious at the pair.

The bot looked behind him to see what Díssa was glancing at, but by then the bird vanish like it have never existed. She knew the other unseen world was listening. Seldom they showed them self, but gave proof to the subtle changes that they where present.

"You like stories?"

Helm snapped back and nodded at the woman.

"Al right, I have been practising a bit, usually its in Danish, but want to give it a shot in English."

The bot said down, helm was in line of her. His optics hopeful waiting, much the same way the children at the local schools and library she on occasion came by on storyteller events. Even the parents have been enthralled listening in on her voice and to their surprise noticed their rowdy offspring for once sat silent.

A little parched pouring some more mead in her mead horn. Sloshing it a bit around it glancing in the black grey horn engraved with Norse knots its long curved side.

* * *

"There was once a great void called Ginnungagab. It laid in between the icy blighted reaches of Niflheim in the North and to the South existed the sweltering fiery realm of Muspelheim.  
Nothing existed in the void, no beach, no fjords, either heaven or earth, or where the grass could grow.

But...eventually as Niflheims freezing touches meet Ginnungagab with the sputtering fire from Muspelheim, steam and sparks emerged from the windless void. The steam, became to droplets, and those droplets birthed life, becoming Ymer, the first jotun giant and the cow Audhumbla.

Ymer suckled nourishment from the four rivers flowing from Audhumblas udders. While he slept, a man and a woman grew out of is sweaty armpits, and with his left food he conceived and breed with the right foot. From him all Jotums comes from.

The cow licked on a salty stone, at the first night came out hair of a man, second night his head, and on the third emerged a man. His name was Bure and was father to Bur who wed Bestla the giantess and daughter of the giant Boltorn.

And their sons where Odin, Vile and Ve. The first of the Aesir.

The three brothers saw too many jotuns outnumbered the Aesir, as Ymer uncontrolled produced more from his body. In much debate they decided to end his life. They slay him while he slept, and blood from his veins poured out like a great flood, drowning all Jotuns. Expect for Berghelmer and his wife, from them stems all of the jotums giants today.

The sons of Bur casts the dead body of Ymer out into to void of Ginnungagab filling the gab, thus they created by the flesh of the first jotun became the land, his blood the oceans, rivers and streams, rocks and mountains where formed from his bones. Of the stones both big and small created from his teeth and bone-fragments.

The Aesir brothers raised his skull high into the heavens and modelled from Ymer's brains the clouds. In the midst of the creation they discovered maggots in the flesh, from them they created the dwarfs. Nordi,Vesti, Sundri and Austri where commanded to held up the sky in fear for it to plummet down.

There where still a lot of sparks uncontrolled thrusting up from Muspelheim, uncontrolled flew everywhere, so the three brothers captured the wayward sparks and place them on heavens to be the stars and other heavenly bodies we gaze up to see in the night sky. Even the Sun and the Moon was created from the same glistering sparks.

A vain man his name was Mundilfare, he was so proud of his son and daughter where beautiful as the sun and the moon it self. So he named them Sunna and Mani.

The gods thought it is to boasting and as a punishment for the vain father, they took the children away from their homes and placed them on each chariot to pull the heavenly bodies through the sky, day and night until Ragnarok.

Sunna, the daughter, hair flowed of shining rays of light rode with her two horses Arvak an Alsin. A bellow, forged from the dwarves was strapped under the steeds to cool them, as the sun is so hot and able to run away from the dreaded Skoll threatening to devourer the sun.

Her brother Mani, his hair as milky glittering pale does so the same with the moon with his two horses and followed by the creature Hati.

As foretold Skoll and Hati will both gobbled up the sun and the moon at Ragnarok.

The black Nat is daughter of a giant, and married to Delling related to the Aesir. They produced a son, Dag who is as light as his mother his dark.

The two rides on their chariots shifting day and night. Nat's horse Rimfaxe sprouts dew from its mouth and nostrils one can see in the earliest of mornings, before Day rides his chariot dragged by Skinfaxe. All light and air comes from its mane.

Odin, Vile and Ve where all satisfied what they have done, and wandered along the beach. They soon came across two trees. All three brothers clearly saw what they needed and carved a male and a female figures from the wood.

Odin took them and breathed life and spirit into them, Vile gave them a sense of mind, and then Ve gifted them with sight, hearing and speech.

They where named Ask and Embla, the first human beings. They where given Midgard as their home where all mortals make their. As we where we are.

Ah h h h, I am not yet done with the tale...there is more.

Humans lived and thrived in Midgaard. To protect them, the Gods created from Ymer's eyelashes as a fence, keeping the Jotuns out and in Jotumheim where they made their homes, and the Asgard the home of the Aesir.

No one knows if Asgard where placed high in the heavens or on earth it self. Only way to get there for a mortal by foot where the rainbow bridge Bifrost. It looks to frail, but it is very solid.

The giants could not or dared to cross the bridge, one foot set on the bridge could nearly kill it by hot red flames forged within, but perfectly harmless to mortals and gods.

They where yet not done seeing there where still maggots infesting Ymers flesh, they formed more dwarfs and gave them human figure yet smaller, and gave them a human mind. These dwarves live inside the earth and stone. They where well renown of being mastery craftsmen smiths and weaved their cunning of magic into their work. Even the Gods at times had to ask them for help on many occasions. But that is a story for another time.

Now that the world have been formed. An ash tree sprouted in the middle of Asgard. The world tree Ygdrassil. Its massive trunk reaches so high you can not see the treetop from the ground. Its branches domed over the sky, even further beyond the sky it is said, no one know to where.

Three great giant roots reaches into a body of water in each realm. One root stretches itself to the breezing realm of Nilfheim at the stream of Hvergelmer, the second root ends in Jotunheim at the Well of Wisdom guarded by Mimer. The third goes to Asgard to the Well of Urd, here the Gods held their daily meetings govern over laws between gods and mortals, as well dispute they have with each other gets settled.

By the well in Asgard the three Norns spray the waters on Ygdrassil's root everyday. These three Norns goddesses decides over the fate of mortals, giants and even the gods, spinning and weaving the life threads with in their home in a burrow of the great life tree.

Down at the stream of Hvergelmer, gnaws Nidhug the dragon and other great worm on both dead souls and roots. At the top of Yggrassil sits and eagle, with the hawk Vedfolner between its eyes. The two hate each other from the creations of the birth, much to the delight little scoundrel of a squirrel Ratatosk. Whom swifts up and down the tree with hate and deceitful gossip between the eagle and the dragon.

There is also four deer nibbling on fresh sprouts of the tree. Ygdrassil does not wither and the bees finds feeds on the dew that falls of the leaves, also called honeydew.

Oh-hhh the gods have built many great halls and sanctuaries in Asgard, but the glorious of them all built on the plains of Idavoll. The great hall Gimle residing on the south of the heavens. Its roof is made of pure gold and radiates stronger then the sun it self. It is said when Ragnarok have faded away, Gimle will still stand and offer protection to the survivors of any kind, giants, mortal and gods.

There are many other stories to tell, but will wait for another day." banging the staff three times into the ground, giving off a vibrating echo bouncing off the walls of the base cavern complex.

Pulling the cowl back to reveal her face with a smile and a nod. To bad they where not out in the open and around a campfire. She had some few other props hidden in the few pouches attached to a belt around her blue Norse styled dress.

She did not wait long for a response. Claps from a large green robot and a booming voice applauded and deafened out all others.

"Woah..." Rafeal have been transfixed every time Díssa swirled around in the long cloak, its fabric nearly touched the floor and swirled in an elegant pattern when ever she moved. Wondering how she could even see where she was going, shifting in between bots and humans. Her voice rose and fell using the staff as a prop in her story telling.

Her gydje or priestess staff. It was little head higher then Díssa.

The staff was made out of two woods, a leech like branch snaked around from the polished knob like top all the way to its bottom in an elegant spirral. It was not made from human hands, nature it self have created such a beauty, and such staves where considered holy or had a form of magic.

The cloak was near black apart from the fur trimming on its edges and the hood made of rabbit fur. Irking Miko with a disgusted tone that Díssa only laughed and said the creature have been humanly killed and eaten afterwards. She even pointed out where do the meat from the hamburgers Miko eats come from. Point made.

"What kind of nonsense is that" Ratchet uttered to him self out having eavesdropped on them in the corner. Even Optimus have listened to the voice of the Dane.

"Much knowledge have been lost through the history of the humans. Díssa informed me how the stories have survived through time, their elders and parents imprinted their off spring via oral transfer."

"How can humans possible know the creation of their own world and even universe?" doubted the medic working on one of Bumblebee blasters having suffered from a few glitches needed to be tweaked.

"Even with the Matrix of the Leadership there is still more to learn what we thought have already knew" the Prime said.

He could not directly affect his old friend, thou certain small changes showed hiding under the scowl. Ratchet did take a shine to the humans under their care, but did not admit it.

Grateful, Miko in the optics and audio's of poor Ratchet have for once, not said a peep. Her eyes followed the woman and gestures of the slim fingers stroke and caress an invisible fabric only she could see from under the cowl.

The oldest, Jack Darby have never in his entire life been enslaved by the way her words rolling over her tongue words in ancient Norse and then fluently switching over to the near sing song voice in British English.

His guardian, Arcee have been more laid back then her two other team mates took in every word like two Sparklings in their caretakers arms.

The femme followed the fluent movements of the human in between them, how is she able to see with that covering masking her optics?

Smiling with his optics giving a thumps up with both servos, it was even better the first time he heard her tell the story out in the open sky. But the bots have other things to do in their shift in a rigorous training sessions in one of the larger underground hangars used for such. Before being sent of into one more recon mission.

"Come on Bee, put em up" Bulkhead back in a ready battle stance after pulled a swing at the scout, only barely missed. Not intending to pound the younger bot, the training eased up their joints and combat ready.

Beeped the bot rubbing his helm.

"Whats up with you?" Bulkhead uttered worried, usually Bee was fast on his peds and had a good sense of awareness.

The bot let out a series of beeps and buzzes.

"You what?" Bulkhead exclaimed.

"Bee..." Arcee cut in. knowing being around the Darpy household she learned more about humans.

The younger bot have felt guilty since that day, but could'nt make him self forget. He really did not intend to stare. It shook the bot to his core.

Bulkhead and Arcee looked to each other. Bulk really had no idea what to say, but Arcee's optics dimmed slightly and glance towards the three kids, standing on the raised walkway watching them train.

"What did Bee say?" Jack looked to Raf.

Slight surprised that his guardian have not shared as they usually do about everything. Rafael pushed his glasses into their place on the noose ridge" Bee said; saw her with no clothes while watching over Díssa keeping out of sight. He did want to disturb her, but he saw" the boy gulped "chest had a lot of scars. He said, they did not look normal at all, he says he feels sad for her"

"How rude, peeping tom...wait.. scars?" Miko blurted out.

"From when she was..." Jack could not get him to finish the sentence. She did say her body was left many scars, but looked so normal on the outside. She never spoke of them.

With a heavy vent the femme gazed at both bots and humans.

"I overheard Díssa and June talk some time ago." she looked to Jack.

"We both did" the dark haired teen corrected his guardian. "It is miracle she survived."

"They come from the men who hurt her?" Rafael knew well enough what the subject was about. Being smart for his age, it stung Rafael thinking of the daily stigmata woman carried by masking her self with caring smile. Sometimes she ruffled lovingly his hair and then the look in her eyes how she gazed thoughtfully at him.

_"__Remember to stay true to your self. The Norns have spun many knots on your life thread that you must overcome in such a young age as you are now. Even the smallest of beings knows how to beat a giant" _she have said.

* * *

In the mean time. Others things unravelled before Díssa.

The Prime considered the new findings and the cryptic images with the files attached. Pressing a key switching to the next, poorly taken in the dim light of the facility of concrete. Along the walls a symbol popped up, looming beside a tall metallic figure hanging by many cables to hold it upright.

"Do you know what that mark is?"

"It was once a symbol of peace and the sun, but today not well received as most associate it with the Nazis during the 1930's and World War 2. They perverted the swastika it stirs hatred and disgust" feeling her stomach churn of the thought and what creeps still hailed the insignia and teachings today.

The bot noticed her tone become darker.

"Is there any indication where it might be taken?"

Slouching a bit forward sitting in office chair eyes half shut deep in thought.

"No, the first coordinates is in the states, an Indian Reservation today and I highly doubt there is any hidden Nazi bases there at all.." she finally said. "There where only the few black and white pictures of the place. They could taken anywhere in the world. What I know is the Nazis had many hidden bases around world. Not all have been found or discovered. They where pretty good keeping their cards close" She glanced at the face much younger and quite striking good looking man. Making her blush a bit thinking her of him like that. His face, it looked too the photographer, her grandfather perhaps? Mouthing some words, but it could be either awe or surprise the way his expression in photo.

"It is still funny to see my dad with muttonchops" chuckling. "Could he knew too?" turning her head to Optimus. Her guardian, that sweet gentle giant. Helm turned slight looking at her with a slight baffled expression.

"I can not say, but I do know, if your father did know then he will be in danger too"

She had to agree with Optimus there. Grateful only have just survived the few attacks and unscathed got out the Decepticon's claws. It gave her a bile taste in her mouth thinking her own flesh and blood have kept a deep dark secret. For what end and means?

"Have you translated your grandfather journal" the Prime asked her.

She shook her head "It gives me the head ache every time I try. He has a very unique handwriting, the way the words are jumbled all together should make some sort of stop, but it has a flow. When I translate some of the words...it comes out as gibberish. It's like reading Swedish"

"Could he have been writing in code" Optimus proposed on the fact.

"Perhaps my dad knows how to read it?"

"I'll ill advice seeking direct confrontation. It may make matters worse and endanger your family"

He took her silence as an agreement of the cold hard fact. Her small body slumped more in on her self, eyes starring at the picture on the larger screen. She was thinking, digging in her own mind of memories within her self.

Going over the words from earlier in the old Norse of places and names of the story she have vibrant told, he was certain have heard them before.

"Díssa, could you read out load a section for me?"

"The translated parts?" head jerked up startled.

"A segment you have not read yet"

Mild puzzled showed on her freckled face. The leather journal lied in her lap, one hand rested on the cover, fingers touched the imprint of the othalla rune. Where he implying what she think he was saying.

Flipping through the pages and settled on a section with coordinates, strangely enough Machu Picchu in Peru.

She let her voice utter the written words, it gave no more sense to her until Optimus stopped her reading.

"As suspected with the rune you call othalla. I am certain now. The words you are speaking is an ancient Cybertronian dialect."

The revelation shook her. Eyes widened.

"How can you tell? I thought you bots knew all kinds of languages you can learn over night"

"I know because not many speak or know it. I was an archivist clerk back in the golden ages of Cybertron." the bot said.

"PRIME!" Fowler aggravated voice cut through the base interior making Ratchet cringe his audio receptors. Even Díssa winced with a startled confound surprised what the man now was yelling at.

"We will learn more of a later time." he said, being the patient bot then the temperamentful human, Optimus went to stand behind Ratchet had already patched the comm link through and two way video comm feed.

"Special Agent Fowler to what do we owe..."

"What else, Cons. I chased them off with some hard ordinance. But not before they blew me out of the sky." the agent was quick to cut off Optimus's formalities.

"Again?" snickered Miko adding insult to injury. Raf and Jack held back their amusement for Fowler predicament from the other side of the cavern on a catwalk. They had a good overview of the main area of the Autobot command centre and ground bridge operations. Even Díssa raised an eyebrow at the man on the screen. He was stressed she could see the way he furrowed his forehead. Any minute now she imagined steam would come out of his ears.

"They tried to smash and grab for the 'dingus'"

"The whats it?" Arcee have left Bulk and Bee to the rest of the training, for her designated patrol of her shift., but when it came to Agent Fowler calling she had a pretty good idea something was aloof.

"Dynamic Nuclear Generation System, aka DNGS" he switched the picture to crate "Its a prototype energy source, I am porting to the coast for testing."

Ratchet scoffed "That's absurd. Why would Starscream bother with such primitive technology?"

"I am guessing a big fat primitive nuclear weapon of mass destruction. If this baby where to melt down, it will irradiate this state and the four next door"

Díssa was not glad to hear that. "And not to mention the fall out after" she added morbid.

Rafael quivering at the same thought Díssa had "Er did Agent Fowler said what state he was currently in?" Which actually is a valid question given the two other kids expressions.

"I am a sitting duck here Prime. I need you to spin up your bridge and send the DNGS to its destination before the Cons comes back from."

"I am afraid sending such a volatile device through the ground bridge is out of the question. If there where to be an accident during its transmission. The radiation of which you speak, could propagate through the ground bridge vortex. And harm all 50 states. And beyond"

It was the cold hard truth seen from Optimus optics. It is to great a risk of a possible malfunction not allowing harm to him or the humans alike.

"Ya' got any other ideas?" anxious of the knowing any minute on of those hell spawned Cons will swoop down and could no nothing. He wouldn't have called Team Prime for help if not being tailed by that Con.

His aircraft was grounded for now. General Bryce and other higher officers will surely fry him this time. Not the mention some senators in Washington will gladly agree.

And he thought a desk job was easy wishing he was back with the Army Rangers.

"Stay calm Agent Fowler, we will arrive shortly" Optimus said firm.

"Arcee go get Bumblebee and Bulkhead, we need to act swift and get the DNGS away from its current position"

"Yes sir" the femme nodded and swung about on her heels trotting towards the training hangar.

"Whats going on?" Jack scratched his head at the sudden disperse of robots. All except Ratchet monitoring Fowlers coordinates and possible for the said Decepticons likely to return.

Bumblebee and Bulkhead fuzzed Ratchet with many questions while the medic attached the scouts blaster properly with a bit cursing in cybertronian. For a moment, Díssa thought she heard; _not done_ and _blasted wires._ She had not much time to let the word sink when her attention then turned to the semi truck emerge. The humans stood awed as the Prime navigate with much precision around the tight bend and out in the open hauling a trailer.

On its side, the Autobot symbol. How majestic he looked, Díssa commented to her self low in Danish, she could not help to smile, every time she saw him as a truck one word came to mind.

Handsome.

Díssa, you are daydreaming again. Stop that. Mentally had to slap her self.

"Woah sweeeet" by instinct, Miko just had to take a few pictures.

"Well, how can a semi truck not have a trailer" Díssa said with a knowing smile. "Big and strong"

"I bet Bulkhead is stronger then Optimus" the girl challenged her. Díssa crossed her arms looking at the girl with a face 'not gonna happen'.

Optimus unhooked him self from the trailer to change form and addressed his team. Coordinating between them and Fowler they quick found a solution on the primary objectives of the mission.

* * *

_That's it for this chapter. Shorter then the others, but you guys must guess what episode the last part is from:) I will return sooner then expected on the next chapter instead of switching as usual to the other. Feel a bit blank as it turned out all differently then I wanted too. Oh well, please _

_Please leave a comment_

_Love Shieldmaiden83_


	14. Chapter 13 Battles of the Soul

**Chapter 13 Battles of the soul**

_I am still alive, just haven't have much time as I wanted to write on top of Copenhell, then upcomming pagan summer camp, not to mention spending time with my beloved boyfriend, oh yeah the internship at the a library (love it) feet is pretty soar when I come home and also a bit knackered having to take a little nap.  
_

_I apologise for any inconvenient grammar and spelling errors and a like._

_Don't fret kiddies enjoy the newest chapter, but be warned this chapter along with some action is not intended for young eyes._

_Reviews are more then welcome._

_Love and peace Shieldmaiden83_

* * *

All was going according to plan with the joined forces of Autobot and human operations along the curved highway.

_*We are locked on to your coordinates Optimus. Barring any complications you should reach the drop of point, by sun down* _Ratchet informed the convoy over the communications array.

The ever patient bot was no stranger to Fowler's constant chatter to start a conversation through out the long trek across the roads of America. The Prime was constant on alert, for the said Decepticons that Fowler had encountered and chased of somehow. There where something that did not quite added up. The method was not unlike any he have encountered or heard about.

None the less, they could not take any chances.

"You know, you are saving my bacon here Prime"

"I am proud to be of service" Optimus polite replied.

'Course, not like I'd need your help if you and the 'cons had stuck to tearing up your own corner of the galaxy." joked around trying to lighten up the bot and at the same time pretending he was driving.  
"Are you suggesting that no evil existed on your world before we arrived?" Optimus pondered on the man

"Of well, it was a different evil." knowing human history, that is not rose tinted."How about some radio? You seem like a Nashville sound kind of guy." he was about to try to figure out, if Optimus did have some sort of stereo, being all robot and high tech, the bot should at least do something in his spare time, then watching over the woman from across the world. Very stubborn trying his best efforts to help her.

Blades from a helicopter caught his ears, looked to see at the side mirrors and frowned.

"That's the one! The 'con who shot me down! Who is he? Wingnut? Dingbat? Skyguy?"

"Watch your rear views." Bulkhead radioed the others.

From behind 5 cars in green tailed up behind the ex-wrecker boxing him in.

"Feeling a little constricted without the use of my fists here, boss" Bulkhead protested

"Remain in vehicular mode unless absolutely necessary." the Prime ordered.

* * *

At the Autobot base.

_*A whole team of Con's*_ Fowler said.

Díssa suppressed a gulp, with a hand around her sun-cross pendant it calmed a bit down. But why did she had a funny feeling that something was not right, or was she just being paranoid?

Ratchet frowned "What? I'm not picking up anything. They must be utilizing a cloaking technology"

A few seconds later they got their answer. _*Well, I'll be dipped!*_ Fowler blurted.

_*__Our assailants are not Decepticons. They are human.* _Optimus commented

"Human?!" All exclaimed.

Miko was first to gather her wits with a devilish smile."Oh please taking on our bots. They are roadkill!"

Díssa frowned and shook at her head at the girls statement.

_*Who are these guys?*_ Fowler cried out.

_*Autobots, maintain your cover and apply minimal force. Disarmament only.*_ Optimus instructed his team over the radio.

It would have been easier if it where Decepticons. But with humans it is a whole different matter and Optimus's not harming humans policy.

"Ratchet ain't there anything we can do...like call some sort of back up?" Díssa pleaded the bot.

"No we can't. It will only make matters worse" the bot said dead panned. "We can only hope Optimus and the team will distract them long enough until the drop off point"

A new voice appeared on the communicate array. Slowly, Díssa turned on her heels and glanced at the screen.

*_I do hope you take better care of the DNGS than you do your captives.*_  
*_Special agent William Fowler here. Identify yourself!_* Fowler demanded.

_*I am Silas. But of greater consequence to you. We are MECH. Fair warning. We will be helping ourselves to your device, even if it means inflicting casualties.*_  
_*Is that so? Tell me, Si, what's the market price for a DNGS these days?*_ Fowler mocked the man on the other end of the line.

_*What makes you think we intend to sell it, Agent Fowler?* _

She stood frozen to the spot. Eyes widened in sudden realization, that voice, she have heard it before. Her eyes darkened, feeling her self fall backward, if not for Raf had caught her sleeve. The boy looked eyed through his thick glasses with many questions and worry in the big dark brown eyes of his.

"Díssa" his voice was barely a whisper, gripping around her wrist so hard she finally snapped out of the shocked stupor uttering beneath her breath.

Nails dug into the palms with fist clench hands that it left marks on the skin.

Shit, fuck no no no no. Or could it be a similar and the static of the radio made it sound the same?

*_There's a war brewing between the new world order and the newest. The victor will be the side, armed with the most innovative technology.* _Silas a bit to confident over the radio comm link.  
_*So, Si You think MECH has all the most radical tech?*_ engines revving in the background from a motorcycle. Jack smiled knowingly.

_*Agent Fowler, do not take your 'Silas' lightly. Megatron preached the very same ideology before plunging Cybertron into the great war that destroyed our world.* _Optimus said.

"Optimus, prepare to initiate phase 2. Five miles ahead, to the South, you will reach the rendezvous point." Ratchet's optics where glued to the screen, ignoring the humans for a moment. He had to be on constant watch scanning the team whereabouts.

He wished it was Con's instead of humans they faced.

Fuel pumping dread he monitored like a hawk the screen. They really had not calculated in their equations to be attacked by humans.

The convoy reached the tunnel.

_*Keep a tight formation*_ Optimus ordered, roaring engines over the comm link chatter. By now they have reach a tunnel, entering it beside a moving train at 90 mph according to the plan.

No other vehicles followed, for once Bulkhead used his head by caving in the tunnel entrance with a few well placed shoots.

The drop was delivered and they where out again as fast they got in, worst part was over. Now was the matter of getting rid of MECH and Silas without the Autobots blowing their cover. Ratchet surveyed the location the team was and form a plan to get them out.

_*Air support? Ours or theirs?*_radio crackled from Fowler's voice.

"Optimus, you have company!" Ratchet warned. Gritting his dentas, he have been through this so many times, but feared for his teams lives every time he saw them.

* * *

"Tactical error" Silas said gleefully with a wolfish grin "only one way out"

The ground vehicles emerged from the train tunnel, all men in the helicopter dumbfounded stunned as odd purple jet aircrafts, surrounded the helicopter appearing out of no where, and flew past them agile through the trench of the canyon rail way. All too close to each other, the pilots in those aircraft handle them with ease as it was their own skin and bones.

Next move from the jets mystified them even further.

The jets opened a rain of missiles towards the ground vehicles. The truck turned hard to avoid the fire.

"Military fired on one of their own?" astonished of the crazy tactics used he never seen before.

"Sir, the DNGS! Sir" the pilot declared.

The truck unscathed drove away after a crazy stunt that detached the trailer, seconds before it exploded from an impact of a missile. Fowler or who was driving was very skilled.

"I'm not reading any radiation. The DNGS didn't melt down." the pilot exclaimed surprised  
"No it did not." Silas snapped at the helicopter pilot for pointing out the obvious.

The purple jets intercepted the vehicles to an edge of a small cliff.

"So the rumours are true. Living technology stands before us. Though perhaps not for very long." Silas said in a slight awe eyeing the scenery the helicopter circled around.

The jets transformed in mid air into bipedal robots and landed feet first. The four ground vehicles transformed. All in different shapes. The smallest was the blue motorcycle and biggest the semi truck. Their purple opponents where of models from the same assemble line, Who ever made them, intended they should be identical. Like soldiers.

"Sir, if the DNGS wasn't in the truck"

"Yes, that" he patched through to Fowler's in his eyes outdated walkie talkie. "Special Agent Fowler, you lead a charmed life walking among titans."  
*_Come on down. I'll introduce you.*_  
"In good time. But at the moment, I'm too busy wondering how the DNGS might have vanished into thin air without a trace. Now if you'll excuse me I have a train to catch"

Silas switched off the radio and glanced down with morbid fascination at the robots fighting each other. The smallest looked frail, but made up for for its agile spinning kicks and calculated punches.

* * *

Unaware to Silas and MECH they did not knew others where listening on the same line.

_*Prime! Silas got wise to phase 2!*_ Fowler

_*I understand.* _Optimus reported.

Groaning and static over the comm link.

_*Prime, do you read me? Prime?!*_

"Optimus is down!" Miko cried out.

"MECH's gonna grab the DNGS." Jack blurted "We need to think of something, quick." Jack paced back and forth.

"You mean like a phase 3? Raf gulped.  
"Okay. Come on, think. All right, if MECH wants the DNGS, they have to get on that train." Jack paced back and forth.

"What if we get on board first? You know, run some human-on-human interference?" Miko shadow boxed

"Absolutely not!"Ratchet nearly yelled keeping his temper in check.

"Yeah, that would be suicide." Jack concluded to agree with Ratchet.

"Hello, the United States of meltdown! Lives are at stake!" Miko had to oh so gently put it.

"Yes, Yours!" Ratchet nearly spat out his vocal processor "You want me to not only bridge you into a confined space, but one travelling at 90 miles per hour? Pfft, I can't even count the number of ways that can go wrong. Mass-displacement trauma, twisted limbs, metal burn" the bot said by giving a few examples."Well, maybe not the last one." the latter example would not be categorized under humans trauma.

"Regardless, it is nearly impossible to fix ground-bridge coordinates on something moving at that speed." he quickly regained his posture.

"Would it help if we had access to the trains coordinates?" Rafael suggested while keying his computer.

"Raf, you are wonder kid" Díssa hugged the boy making him blush.

"Well, er" Ratchet starred at Raf. Perhaps it might work, but still had his doubts about human technology was primitive. Surely missed other equipment all left for him to rebuild with the scarce resources they had.

"We got Díssa, good at face to face combat" Jack said.

"You forget its with blunted swords and wooden shields" she remarked dry at Jack.

"And what about your special powers, forgot about them?" Jack pointed out. "You can blast them out of the sky"

"Oh right those yes, forgot all about about that little magic trick of mine" sarcastic rolling her eyes.

"I strongly advice not to use your cannon nor conjure up a thunderstorm. What if you suddenly hit the DNGS by a sudden discharge of energy. You still can't fully can control it, other then the rare occasions under pressure and focused rage" Ratchet declared harsh.

"Her shield can be used" Jack pointed out.

"Jack is right, its the best option we have right now, along with the spear"

"Al-right you go girl" Miko exclaimed.

"But you are staying here" Jack said. The girl pouted her lips sad with a whimpering sound.

Hurrying, both Raf and Ratchet calculated the trains path. Jack and Díssa on stand by the ground bridge. She was terrified, but had to do something. She hated standing on the sidelines helpless while others needed help. _Even the strongest of warriors are afraid. _The voice of Optimus echoed in her mind. She had to do this.

As always, Miko did not listen and nearly fell on her face through the ground bridge right after them. The ground bridge dissipated behind them quickly as they have entered it. The jump took them to the same cart as the DNGS. The large crate was strapped in place on the floor, restraints cracked in motion of the train.

Díssa and Jack had no time to argument with Miko for her reckless stunt. A soldier laid motionless on the floor, fearing the worse, Díssa checked the man's pulse rate, he was still alive, but there where no blood nor any indication something have hit him. _Odd?;_ she thought.

"We're in." Jack said.  
_*I read you, Jack. The cellphone-comlink patch works.*_ Raf's voice sounded through the speakers of Jack's cell-phone.

Opening the side door sliding it open they looked out. Through the speed of the wind, there where no mistaken the sound and glimpse of a helicopter nearing the train cart.  
"Raf, MECH's landing on top of the train."  
_*In about 20 seconds, you're gonna come to a fork. Brace yourself. *_

Counting down the seconds, all three held on to what they could as the train switched to another direction from the fork in the railway tracks.

The helicopter missed and circled then hovered over the moving train. Jack yelled in his cellphone, Raf panicked voice something about loosing the connection.

It came down once more, and landed. Thumps and heavy footsteps.

"Huh? So, what'd that buy us?" mortified watched as torch cutters edge its way through the metal.

"Raf is losing his touch." Miko said disopointed. Díssa glanced at the two, they where scared both of them. Fear aside despite slight shaking legs and heart razed.

Like on a whim of an instinct Díssa had the gun manifested, then remembered it was a bad idea. She let it morph into the spear, hand gripping around it. It felt natural in her hand.

"Jack give me a boost" any minute now they will cut their way through roof.

"What?"

"Just do it, and close right after"

"Are you crazy?" Jack exclaimed.

"Says the one talking Ratchet into bridging us on to a moving train with a ticking time bomb" Miko piped in. Jack rolled his eyes of the fact and stupidity.

"What would you do up there?" he eyed Díssa.

"I'm buying us a little more time. If lucky, I might chase them off"

"But they have guns!" exclaimed mortified.

Díssa flexed her shield-arm. Jack understood, it was his idea he nearly forgot about her super powers in the confusion. Nodding and readied to give her a boost upwards with one of her feet in his palms.

She found a got hold with one arm on the up most corner.

It was now or never, heart pounded fast, spear in the other hand crackling with small vibrations of jolts running up and down her arm and to her brain. Giving the signal, Jack nearly sprained his muscles pushing her up.

The MECH soldiers where almost through, just a few more inches. All three focuses on their task.

A fierce war cry came, then a figure came tumbling into all three from the side. Maneged to knock one off he fell of to the side grasping desperately with arms and hands, then disappeared over the edge.

She tumble rolled and was back on her feet, a bit wobbly bending her knees slight feeling the movements of the train and her eyes fixed on the two mercenaries in front of her.

Come on Díssa, read their movements, don't take let them take you by surprise.

The two remaining was dumbfounded to see a long red haired woman, holding a long staff with sharp end. She advanced forcing to slice the men open with the sharpened blade. Both stepped back avoiding the slashing jabs from below and above. Every time they thought could get close, the blade nearly penetrated and swayed back out of its course.

Silas watched with much interest at the newcomer. She ain't wearing no soldier garbs nor any indications what military unit she belonging too. Hitting a record button, the information of who or what she is will come in handy later, along her combat technique. No visible armour either or did she had a light weight armour underneath the white long sleeved blouse and loose fitting cargo pants around her waist.

Nearly loosing her footing, but quickly regained her balance by bending the knees slight, left leg in front her self feeling the swaying motion of the moving train.

Making a feint with in a feint, thrusting the spear forward then back again, once again pierce ahead, just to switch to the un-protective side of the mercenary that had drawn his combat dagger parrying the spear aside and get in close, but had to retaliate a step just in time by twisting his upper torso. The sharp tip managed to rip a part of his kevlar armour, but drew no blood.

Silas have never seen armed combat like that before. None the less, an ancient instrument could not stand for long against his tech high geared powered soldiers.

The MECH soldier advanced again towards his female opponent, launching with furry of jabs, but only meet Díssa's parry using the rod as like common quarterstaff. Quickly he backed up himself when the spear tip by grazed his shoulder by an inch again twisting his torso. She took a moment of opportunity with a lunge down and upward and then retreated a step back.

The second man cocked his gun and fired. Emptying the clip.

"What the?" Silas gasped baffled.

Kneeling behind a shimmered a near translucent like force-field manifested from her left arm. Where she wearing some sort of device? The commander pondered gazing at the devilish fast woman.

Silas finally caught a glimpse of her, she have been moving at fast speeds now was still, long enough for him to see her face.

The edge of his lips curled slight up.

The merc that suppose to have fallen off the train did survive. Trained reflexes had saved him. Grinning behind the mask, he crept up behind the female assailant.

She have seen him crouching down head behind the shield. Something told her to look behind while the bullets harmlessly prickled off the transparent forcefield.

Surrounded, the odds where not in her favour and was desperate. Kicking her feet and thigh muscles into high gear she spun about, just in time as a punch got deflected on her shield intended between her shoulders. Muscles straining to keep balance on the moving train.

This was not a show or tournament fight. It is survival.

He quick redrew his fists then intended to crush her skull with his kneecaps.

The spear meet his shin. The merc yelped in pain. If not for his leg getting in the way, she would have hit his abdominal region This time her spear have tasted blood, tearing through the thick kevlar and metal kneepads into flesh. She tweaked the rod, then back and heaved the spear back to her side and tip upwards.

She had no choice, it was either him or her.

Adrenaline fuelled her leg veins and muscles, she sprang forward with a growl coming deep from her throat. Using all of her body strenght, slight upper body twisted and thrust herself forward like an arrow.

The shield hit its target with bone crushing backhand strike. Truth be told, in slow motion she saw his despair behind the mask, knowing he was doomed. If the fall would no kill him, he would be bleeding to his death on the ground.

She landed on both feet again, always had her left leg slight in front of her in a slight bended position. Turning around on the heels 180 in the spot, she came around facing the two remaining mercs in the standard battle stance deeply rooted in her brain.

Air got pushed out of her lungs, the spear flew from her hands and our of reach down to the gravel and steel below. Cursing her self the blow was to her right, the unshielded side. The strike also broke her concentration as the force-field got deactivated.

Her opponent came at her more time with a leg sweep from the other side. If not for her own reflexes and adrenaline, she would have fallen. One arm flailing and other caught a ledge by the fingers. All nerves cried in agony, she could barely see anything from the tears and hair obscured her vision.

_Don't let go, don't you dare let go Díssa ,Thor, Tyr, give me strength and courage, I will not fall!_

The last goon had time enough to cut through the last inches of the roof to kick in. Much to his surprise shown behind the mask, two teenagers. A black haired youth and an Asian girl standing their ground. One held a fire extinguisher, the other a fire-axe.

"Do you want a slice of this, well do ya'" the girl cried out wit a fierce war face and swung the axe menacing.

"What she said" the boy teen joined the other with less enthusiasm.

All of a sudden the remaining mercs dispersed from their view, leaving the two teens in confusion.

The MECH soldier who had finally landed a blow on the elusive woman, tugged his sidearm back into its holster and stared at the woman from the helicopter as it ascended. Like his buddy, she have survived caught a part of trains many holds and ledges. He could have finished her off, but his commander stayed in hand.

Light danced in front oh her eyes, nerves and muscles tense holding to what they could find and heave her self up onto the roof. Rolling around on her stomach and to her knees holding her side, she glared at the helicopter talking off. Its blades chopped through the howling fast moving train.

In the other seat beside the pilot was a man. He bore no mask. The scared face stared right back at her with piercing ice cold eyes.

Recognition painted all over his hideous face.

Her stomach churn and limps turned cold threatening her to let go and plunge to her death. Her foot, slipped crying out in pain of both arms and ribs screamed plus the throbbing migraine hammering in her head. Lovely combination of the circumstances.

Crawling on all fours and to the hole thanks to MECH had made. Painfully slipping her self inside, if not for Jack and Miko rushed to her side she would have dipped her head first on the floor.

"You chased them off!?" Jack exhilarated said to the woman holding painfully to her side. Ouch that didn't sounded and looked good with her cursing a lot like a sailor in Danish.

-BOOM-

Miko and Jack peaked out.

Jack gulped. One did not need to by fortune-teller to know what is going to happen next.

"Whoa! Ratchet, MECH blew the train tracks. You need to bridge us out of here. The soldiers, too." Jack panicked called out through the phone.

*_We've lost access to the train data! I can't bridge you back without your coordinates!_ * Ratchet have just signed their death warrant.

"Maybe we should jump?" Miko suggested.

"At 90 miles an hour?" Jack stated the obvious.

"It's the impact or the meltdown. Take your pick." the girl retorted  
Jack sighed, feeling helpless "What were we thinking, volunteering for this?"

"Next time, you need to do a better job of talking us out of these situations." blurted being a smart ass and tried to be brave knowingly they where going to die.

"Next time." Jack disappointed hanged his head. "Dissa what about your shield thingie?" he already knew the answer on the look on the woman's face. What happened up there, her eyes where darted all over the place, heavy breathing leaning up against the wall.

"We can buy ourselves another few seconds if we're in the back of the train, right?" Miko said.

"Miko. At least we're in this together." if he was going to die now, it better not before he had the change too...  
"Raf, this is important! Make sure Bulkhead gets my guitar." Miko snatched the phone out of his hand.

A load rumbling engine noise came roaring closer. Jack and Miko glanced out to see Optimus blazing past by them faster then the train it self.

Like a knight in shining armour coming to save the day.

"Don't read the will just yet" Jack called out.

Díssa looked up and out from the narrow viewpoint where she sat. The pain dulled a bit for her to see a red and blue truck blazing past and transformed.

The big bot groaned holding to all his might, heels sunk deep in the dirt creating friction, hot air huffed out of his overheated systems through the smoke racks. It worked, but not enough as the impact hole came dangerously close, pistons and gears threatened to snap forcing his heels deeper into the rock.

In the last second the train came to a screeching halt. Its front hanged over the destroyed twisted maw deprived from devouring its prize in a ball of fire.

_*Optimus, are you and the humans intact?*_ Ratchet radioed.

"Intact, Ratchet. Crisis averted." he said. "But the world in which we live is a different one than previously imagined. One which has spawned its own Decepticons In human skin."

Optics eyed the helicopter, its rotators blaring and faded away into the distance, retreating to where ever they came from.

Her pain gradually dissipated, not thinking about her own distress, she made sure the soldier laying on the floor still where alive in a sense. She took of his helmet and elevated his head in her lap to get some air. She had a knack to take care of others before her self for the better or worse.

He was waking up.

"Are you an angel?" squinting his eyes and gazed up into a pair of green and blue tinted eyed surrounded by a halo of golden red.

"No, thou some of my friends call me their Valkyrie" slight quirk upwards of her lips.

She helped him up careful to an upright position. Blinking he gained his bearings trying to stand up, still dizzy cursing some foul language in ear shot of the teenagers. He eyed them and then at the robot just outside kneeling.

Oh right the big dude, but where did the kids came from?

"What happened?" groaning.

"You tell me, mate" the angel like woman with a British accent said and helped him to lean up against the wall.

Optimus and Díssa ignored the teens remarking exhilarating cheers for being alive.

Extended his hand palms up for Díssa, helping her exit the train cargo cart. She flashed a nervous smile and tugged a strand of hair behind her ear.

Jack nudged Miko's side with an elbow.

"Hey..ouch watch it, I could have died you know." Miko pinching Jack on the arm with a pout on her lips. Jack grinned at her. He was thrilled to be alive, but feared if his mum should ever hear about this stunt he would be grounded for an eternity.

The three remaining Autobots and Fowler riding with Bulkhead.

"You dropped this" Fowler handed Díssa her spear spotted by Bulkhead while making their way to catch up with Optimus after their wrestles with the Decepticons that have fled, not wanting more tailpipes getting kicked.

Díssa accepting it with a thanks, the spear folded in on it self and wrapped it self around her wrist into a broad bracelet armguard.

Fowler jumped, jaw nearly dropped, Ratchet have spoken about, it was another thing to see it happen before his eyes.

Her migraine where thankfully gone, much to her relief, but that could not be said for the pain in her side from every breath she tried to take.

"You're injured?!"

"Oh really, didn't notice. Was busy playing train surfing tag with those bloody fucking wankers" ignoring the stinging pain against her lungs and leant up against the train on her good side.

"And some soap for that mouth" Fowler added.

"My mum tried already" grinning through the pain.

* * *

Gruff being shoved into one of the larger bedrooms of the house, shaking the 9 girls stood side by side obedient and drugged, offering their handlers no resistance.

"Is this all of them?" the man in the chair said. He had a cold commanding voice. He was flanked by two black suited men, muscles tense for the slightest variations if any intended to harm their boss.

"All yes" opposite on the foreigner side sat a man with an open white shirt. A tattoo of a swastika right beneath the shirt collar peaked out. He chewed on a thick cigar glancing at the girls with Northern European traits, as the owner of the establishment called it.

A sudden gun shot blared through the room, shocking every one in it. A honey blond pale slim girl fell lifeless to the floor dead on the spot. Blood stained the carpet and the wall behind where she once stood.

The Neo Nazi ring leader was already on his feet and his three goones have reacted in shock. Knifes out, muscles tense and knuckles cracked. Wary looking at the two armed mercenaries whipping out their guns cocking them ready. Their boss tugged his own fire arm under his jacket like it was noting out of the ordinary.

"You are lying." he said, eyes hovering at his adversary. Square jawed and grey hair. His eyes cool stare pierced right through the skin heads.

The skin heads boss knew not to cut any corners with this guy so played along. Beckoning a man over with a new tattoo on his shaved head. Words where exchanged.

Few moments later and a chilled beer offered to his guest, a long red haired woman got shoved into bedroom, freshly from the shower, hair still dripping wet.

She let out small whimper, then turned her head at her assailant and spat in his face.

She took the blunt punishment landing on her side with a heavy thump to the floor, gifted from a clenched fist. He cursed at her then fisted the shirt that barely covered anything, he ripped it to pieces with a knife.

Shoving his own footsoldier aside, the neo nazi leader harsh grasp the woman by her jaw and made her look at the dead girl on the floor. She froze. The blood was starting to ooze into the carpet.

"This one is hard to handle if you do not properly discipline it" the leader of the neo nazi's said holding up her face for the client to see. "It only a matter of time before it will comply or suffer the consequences of it's actions"

The other man looked long at the red haired woman. If not for the deep cut wounds barely healing on those amble breasts along with a black eye and other bruised on her face she was a beauty beneath.

"Sir" black glasses man, not armed showed his boss something on a hand held computer tablet. He then turned his eyes on the woman with a slight raised eyebrow.

Taking the chance and took a forcefull bite out of the hand that held her, nearly taking a chunk of flesh as a souvenir. The skin head leader cried out in mortified pain , quickly retracting his now bloodied hand. She spat out the blood glaring at her captor with hateful eyes

"I thought you drugged her this morning?"

"I...I did...normal doze" stuttered one of the skin heads, the newly tattooed one.

"And you drug them...why?" the client said not affected by displayed carnage, rather intrigued.

"Can't have them run away can't we, and for the argh ..fuck sake bitch whore" turning his attention to the potential client holding the blood stained hand flexing the fingers. How did she have such a forceful bite and still drugged?

"You will be compensated for you looses...now leave us" the icy tone bore a commanders voice. Reluctant all left the room and dragging the dead body of the blond with them. It left a gory trail of red sticky substance in the wake.

She frantic reached for the ragged remains to cover her body, but the man kicked the cloth out of her reach.

Heart stopped, she surely expected he was going to use her for his twisted means. Mind zoned out and forced her body to become numb, she will not give them any satisfaction of their needs.

He circled her, even on her knees, her poise was defiant despite the bruises and other open wounds. Scattered on her back bore tracing his fingers over the scattered back bore evidence of fresh burn marks being used as a human ashtray.

He crouched down, with a thump wiping the remaining blood from her lips and jaw. What a fascinating creature she is. She did not shy away from his touch.

Forcing her chin up to look straight into his eyes.

There where fire and hatred in the green and blue tinted eyes. "So what are you then my dear" he whispered in a low harsh voice sending shivers down her spine. He wanted something of her, not like the other men that night and day, using her soar body for their own entertainment.

Retreating like a wounded animal, but did not get far, cold hands shackled around her wrists, letting out scared whimper. He forced her on her feet.

Afraid, and angry at the same time, she desperately kicked, only to her own forfeit.

He forced her down on the bed with him on top of her.

"Come now, show me what you got. I know you have it in you" he whispered in her ear. She struggled painfully against his grip. The house suddenly trembled from a nearby strike of lighting.

The lights flickered and the TV in the room turned itself on. "Hmm, interesting" he mumbled. Not giving her prior warning he slapped her with a back hand across her face.

Eyes, glaring angry, hissing at him and tried to kick him of her prone position. Now there was a reaction he wanted. She is a real wildcat.

The man grinned.

Another thunderstruck trembled the house it nearly deafened her cries. Lights flickered then exploded and older model television blasted leaving bits and pieces on the floor.

"You know what you are don't you. I intend to find out soon enough." he said letting go one of her wrists, the free hand descended its ways down her scarred breast, circling the nipple and then further her side nearing her inner thighs.

Screams and roar. Then silence.

The house went dark from what it seemed to be 1 in a million chance. A lightning bolt have hit a nearby near by power-mast creating a blackout in the surrounding neighbourhood.

The door got violently forced open. People in the house rushed to find flash lights and candles, yelling and panic stricken of the sudden boom shook the house.

"I am gonna kill that bitch" the tattooed skin head growled clenching his fists.

"No you are not" the other man said and removed a bloodied hand from his face. The crimson substance ran deep from the wounds over the noose and down his left side of the face. Tasting his own blood and stinging pain from nails intended for gauging out his eyes, but missed. "Tell your boss I wish to purchase the merchandise"

"But...but she..."

In a flash he grappled the skin-head by the collar.

"Do I need to repeat myself"

"No...no..." the skin head gulped.

"While we are at it, how about the whole harem" he let go of the collar, said skin head tumbled to the floor like a limp sack of potatoes.

"We only take cash" the neo nazi leader said standing in the door way unaffected of the affair nearly having one of his own goons beaten to a pulp. Conrad never would have stood a chance against a real soldier. Puffing his cigar and hand now bandaged. He will be happy to get rid of her, she was nothing but trouble since Conrad showed up with her in a form of redemtion to use her to pay of his huge debt.

At first it was a good income, until the damn thing started to be difficult, not even discipline beatings and gang rapes helped set her straight.

"Show me the money first in cash, then we can talk"

"Businessman I see" fool the man thought. But the road is always filled with bumps its either go over them or right through them, prefering the latter. "Very well, on the condition all of the merchandise shall be cleaned up and drug free" from the inner pocket of his suit drew a small envelope and handed it over. "Consider this a down payment"

"Sir?" the tinted coloured dark glasses man addressed his superior. The soldier commander made him silent.

"My men will make the arrangements, you have least two days. If any of them is still under the influence, consider our business is terminated." he stole a glance through the open door.

The red haired girl was passed out having to strangle her. He could have killed her, but remained in total controlled.

"She is valuable. Keep a close watch on her. No one goes in or out without your knowledge" he whispered to the sun-glass wearing soldier.

"Yes Sir" the man nodded and padded his side pocket of the coat. Underneath hidden high tech weapons. One of his best men he could entrusted to follow a task to the letter.

* * *

General Bryce leaned forward folding his hands on the desk gazing at the woman in front of him. Not denying she had a lot of fighting spirit, but at the same time vulnerable despite trying to hid it by being brave. Her eyes tipped downwards holding her self together from the hell she had been through.

"I escaped a few days after, just before we where going to be..." voice meek.

"You are so sure it is the same individual we all are speaking off" his voice low. Partially the long hair hid her face, she nodded.

"I heard the other girls talk about him, he have bought them all, I can not even imagine what that bastard wanted them for"

Slight jumped as Fowler put a hand on her shoulder. She was tense and the man gently gave a reassuring pad, that calmed her down a bit. He eyed the higher ranking officer in the room. Bryce gesturing Fowler they where dismissed.

Fowler did not show it often, but had a soft side apart from the constant yapping and yelling.

How he could not understand what he have learned. Her ties with the Autobots have run deeper then the three years he have spent with the bots at minimal contact things where not what it used to be being stuck behind a desk.

With her arm tucked around his like a gentleman, he guided Díssa outside into the open. A truck rolled up beside them and opened the passenger side door.

"Are you sure you will be al right miss?" still being formal despite her constant injections to call her by her first name.

"Miss Ragnersdottír will be quite safe safe Special Agent Fowler" the voice came from the truck. It have become a normal sight a talking truck now and then made its' appearance at the at the top secret military facility.

"If you need anything of human matters, please call" he handed her his card she took with a nod and stuffed in her pocket.

Bryce stood by the window with arms folded in the back, watching the alien robot conveniently disguised as a harmless vehicle with its human passenger exit the compound.

"I have my doubts Optimus Prime will keep up to his promise then to keep the Decepticons of our doorstep. But now with MECH. "General Bryce said as Fowler got back into the office carrying a box with a case number.

"Sir?"

"New players have entered the field" the general said low. "We can't have a mass panic on our hands, who ever MECH and this Silas must be stopped, but we need to tread carefully."Bryce chewed on the facts. "It will take all of our own resources and more given what Pentagon will say."

"Sir, give the order." Fowler knew what Bryce had in mind. A part of his job was to know a lot things.

"I want a full report before I can, you know very Agent Fowler"

"Sir, yes sir"

"And for a similar matter..." Bryce turned facing Fowler.

"I have the files here as requested. I didn't wish to upset Miss...Ragners...for Pete's sake likes just call her miss Ravn."

Fowler openend the box and placed the contents on General Bryce desk. The top of a case folder showing a picture of an elderly man taken from a roadside motel enjoying a cup of coffee. Date stamp of the said picture. 6 months prior.

"And this just arrived from the Pentagon"

From Fowler's inner pocket drew forth an envelope already opened and read. He handed it to Bryce.

"This does not go beyond these walls you hear me Fowler" the general read the letter back to back having to soak in every word.

"Yes, Sir."

Another letter have arrived in his name to his office at the Pentagon. It was personally addressed to him alone.

Padding the other pocket in his jacket just to make sure it was still there.

* * *

In silent she stared out of the side window watching the landscape of Nevada pass by.

The memory from those years back...if she just could forget all about it.

"Makeshift was bad enough, but Silas is a pure devil. Evil, a human made concept" mouth felt dry.

"It is matter of perceptive of the word evil. It has many forms and purposes, but there is still good to balance out the darkness" Optimus said.

She still couldn't help feeling sorrow for the bot. She only knew the war have consumed their homeworld resources so badly that both factions where forced to abandoned and flee.

Optimus turned down a rocky and dust filled path, passing the hardened desert flora and red and yellow coloured rocks strewn across the landscape. The dirt road was barely visible.

_Where is he going?_ She thought.

Coming up and beside a rock-face like bluff, and the path became smaller as the rocks boxed the big vehicle in. He stopped and was her silent cue to get out for him to transform.

By curiosity, she grazed the rock side looking like polished sand. It was solid enough. Head cringed up and could not see the top.

Optimus extended his hand, palm up. She accepted stepping onto.

The big bot carried Díssa in his hand as making his way through the narrow crevice until there where no more space for him to go through.

Only she could get through, but the Prime had another plan. Without word, placing her on his shoulder. She looked up and then back at the bot, it is a long way up.

_He is gonna climb it? _She thought. Shaking holding on tight to one of the neck-cables, Optimus ascended in a steady pace. Like rehearsed he found a hold in unseen cracks to her eyes. He scaled the rock with ease.

Daring she looked down, gulped feeling a bit dizzy of the heigh how far above the ground she hugged the neck-cable closer with a small whimper. Not minding the faint oil and other aromas that emanated from the Autobot. _He will not make me fall..I hope_.

"Easy now" he said feeling the little human tremble and her tiny hands bore into his cables.

Reaching the top she jumped off with wobbly feet from his shoulder and neck. A few steins on her white shirt was to show for, but did not mind.

Wind caressed her face, she held her breath. How in the name of all the gods could there be such a little paradise in the middle of nowhere?

The cliff where surrounded by higher rocks, making the wind bounce of. A slope took her down to a lush meadow of desert flowers growing on rocks and cracks the roots could cling on to. Either single or others kinds clustered in bushes along with cactus plants with blooming flowers, colour array from red, yellow and some even purple or pink. She knew nothing of their names, but for her it felt like she have entered into one of Idun's many secret gardens. For a second she expected to find the golden apple tree.

Optimus followed her with his optics, she was treading carefully in between the rocks not to step on the delicate flora. He made for an arch around the field of colours towards his own destination.

He waited for her to follow him.

She heard the sound of soft running water, a small spring made its way down a nature made slope down to a pond a few feet where the wells spring sprouted. Cupping her hands in the waters she let the liquid escape through her fingers. Cupping again and splashed in her face and on her bare arms. It was pleasant cool in great contrast to the hot air.

Her smile and giggle warmed the Prime's spark.

Sitting on the ledge he turned his gaze over the plateau beneath the hidden wild desert garden.

"Oh wow what a view...is that Jasper?" in the distant she spotted the structures in the horizon.

"Yes, and beyond is the base on the other side of Jasper"

"But how can down there be so void of life and up here there is a little patch of heaven?"

Nerves tensed. A hissing rattle came from behind her. What a wonderful day this have turned out to be she thought bitterly.

Slowly turning on her heels and face the serpent, its tongue tasted the air, head in a ready strike position. Alarmingly rattling the tip of its tail of the intruder of its lair that consisted of a hole dug out by another previous tenant in the dirt under some rocks.

"What is it?" Optimus followed the woman's gaze toward a tiny scaled head.

"Oh nothing. I am no zoologist, but I think that a rattlesnake, one of the worlds most dangerous poisonousness snakes. One bite can kill me if I am not rushed to the nearest hospital or else I will die from its venom." laughing nervously. "I think we disturbed its nap and is wee tiny bit upset about it" slowly took steps backwards away from the legless reptile.

Its head and tongue turned back and forth, the intruder is gone from its entrance of the burrow. The head retreated to its resting place, already have sunbathed during the day and full from a desert mouse in its belly slowly being digesting.

Thank Primus the animal did not strike out. Just in case, with her acceptance offering her his hand once more.

"I apologise. I did not know about the local wildlife can be dangerous to humans" letting her step of his palm onto a boulder beside him and same height as his shoulder.

"It is al right. It only did what came natural to protects its home from intruders" _Thank you Animal Planet_ "Wouldn't you defend you home too?"

His optics became darker. Dammit Díssa, Miko is rubbing off you.

He glanced over the seemingly never ending Nevada landscape below filled with strewn rocks, hardened desert bushes and the human settlement in the horizon. Turning his gaze towards the little haven of lush plants and last his optics settled on Díssa.

"I did"

His words stung more then the pain in her side. The fight on the train earned two slight bended ribs. The doctor at the secret military base assured her she will be fine by taking it easy. But if it got worse she had to come back and get it fixed.

Shrugging it off like it was nothing, much to Fowler's worry and astonishment cause of her past.

"I am sorry, its the wrong thing to say." fingering a few fingers through her long hair.

"Do not feel sorry, the war has nothing to do with you, but I am deeply regret to have involved you and others into our struggles" he spoke the words slow.

Always so polite and fancy on words he is; she thought. However she liked him for it...no...the heart stays in the box, but badly wanted it to take it out.

Shifting her weight around to sit better was more harder, taking for granted how it felt not to have two bended rips poking her lungs.

"Do not stress your self more then you have too Díssa"

"And here I thought Ratchet was the once only fuzzing about me."

He observed the little female. She knew very well, that she could have died in her attempt to stop a possible disastrous crisis. But her main concern according to Ratchet and Jack was protecting not the children from ruthless killers. She is more then she gave her self credit for.

He have come too see her in a whole new light since her display of power that night in the rainy field of thunder and lightning. If he only could protect her from her self.

"I see my Autobots have formed a special friendship bond between themselves and the is a norm a bond between two bots or more is formed over time they can sense ease each others pain."

Hmm change of subject, al right I'll play along; Díssa mentally said to her self.

"You and Ratchet share such a bond?"

"It will appear so. Some are more adapt then others, natural formed or learned over time. And then there the Primes carrying the Matrix."

"So a Prime can be a healer and a warrior?" she asked out of curiosity and her own hidden question that have been bugging in the back her mind.

"There where others before me had their acquired knowledge on various means in their primary programming. Allowing the reformatting process to evolved and merge with the knowledge of past Primes. I was neither a warrior nor a healer. Leave the healing to Ratchet he knows more then I could imagine and have been valuable countless times during the war."

"We are all warriors in our own way. Like the mother wolf protecting her wolf pubs from danger. One should not cross paths with her nor the wolfpack itself when feeling threatened" glancing down where the den of the snake was. It ain't a wolf nor had babies, but principle was the same.

Self preservation.

The bot nodded "You speak wise words beyond your years. My old mentor would have been delighted to meet your acquittance"

"I am flattered" smiling "er.. do you come here often?"

Optimus didn't move, looking like a big statue in the stillness of the sun descending over the sky.

"Not since the first encounter of Decepticon on your world" the bot solemnly said.

"Well is a pretty good spot if you ask me."

"I have observed humans come here by the vertical rock cliff below us." he pointed. Stretching her neck. Sure a nice long drop to ones death jagged with pointy crop stones on the floor what she could make out. Thankful if she should slip and fall, Optimus would catch her. She knew he would not let that happen.

"They do it with no safety harness. If they should fall it will lead to their death." he said like a question more then an observation.

"Ohh, those" a light went up. "I believe its adrenaline junkies, living for the thrill they can die any minute"

"I fail to grasp the meaning of thrill in such a case"

"They do it cause' it makes them feel more alive." slight shrugging "Humans are crazy sons of bitches, and full of surprises to."

Optimus's optics once again swept over the nature around them.

"I have been told Earth holds many natural made wonders. Unlike Cybertron."

She nodded. "Cybertron" tasting the word on her lips "would be al right if I ask you to tell me about Cybertron?"

"Are you certain?" baffled of her request.

"I like to hear more where you come from. Human nature is curious to the ones that dare ask the questions"

He gazed up into the now darkening sky, few stars where peaking behind its curtain.

"Very well" he decisively said.

She eyed the few glittering stars started to shine in the dusk.

"Can you see your home star from here?"

"No, it lies beyond what you can not see. In another galaxy"

"Pardon me?. How did you...?"

"All in good time Díssa" holding up a servo.

Biting her lower lip, the thought of the unnerving sad thought the bots where so far away from their homeworld.

*ATJOO* sniffing. "Oh excuse me. Surely not hope I have devolved allergy or someone is talking about me...Go on now"

Optimus was impassive of the sudden human bodily function outburst. He have observed Rafeal's sneezing fits now and then.

"Before the Great War as Alpha Trion have came to call it before we where all forced to leave our world there was the Golden Age. A time of peace, under the magistrate of the Council of 13 and Senate to uphold the peace." he began.

"Before I became a Prime my name was not Optimus. I was known as Orien Pax working under the tutelage of Alpha Trion highly respected custodian of the Iacon Archives"

Above them an eagle circled the high bluff, landing a small feet from the waters edge flapping its wings to a halt as elegant as it had done so many times before. Wings folded on its side and took a few steps then dipped its peak in the cool water. It did so a few times till its thirst was quenched.

A great horned owl hooted from an overhanging branch over the pond. The eagle looked up, both birds turned their heads at the figures at the edge of the plateau, one a giant shinning like a polished stone, the other a woman. The two birds exchanged looks. The eagle bobbed its head.

No sound came from the owl, fluttering wings as it took of its perch, silent as the night and the prey it hunted never heard it coming before it was to late. But it had something other in mind then hunting.

* * *

"Optimus not back yet?" Arcee asked Ratchet like always fixing imperfection on one of his many tools when not working on another project he had laying about.

All bots came back with minor dented armour. No serious head trauma on Optimus part assuring the old friend polity he was fine, but did a scan anyway to satisfy.

"Optimus radioed he will be back later then expected" the medic said leaning over the table, optics up close focused on a tiny cog.

"Ratchet...you haven't noticed he is spending a bit to much time with her" the femme chimed at the older bot. Fondling he caught his tool before it had chance to crush the exposed wiring.

"What...what do you mean? Of course ain't it the same with you and the children. You are their guardians, so is Optimus her guardian"

Arcee raised an optic ridge and crossed her arms with a smile.

"Not what I meant" she stole a glance at the screen Ratchet had turned on. She knew the layout of Jasper and the surrounding roads. Two readings of shown on it, one of them was Optimus. No mistaken the other was Díssa.

They where on the other side of town, in the wilderness. Remembering the geography of that particular sector.

Jack said few people went there to climb the steep slope of a rock as a challenge. They had passed by on many occasions on their 'joyrides' the femme have come to enjoy and Jacks knowledge of good roads for the motorbike of her statistics could find a challenge. Meaning; burning some rubber.

"If you need something of importance then speak already" grumbled the grouchy mech.

"Still on the subject on our Commander. Aren't you a little concerned his processor is elsewhere."

"Should it be different when you spend times with your human charges."

"You fuss about her too" Arcee pointed out.

"Of-course I have too, with the schematics you and Bumblebee recovered confirms she is both human and not" he retorted, gears grinding being disturbed in his work.

"Technically it was Díssa, we did the manual labour, and she sure looks human and acts like one to me"

"Regardless Arcee, we have yet to recover the main proto-type, which out there that is out there on this planet. I doubt the bot who hid it would have not left behind a few clues or energy signature residue to track its location. The Decepticons might have the armaments of the full six changer, but they do not know where the prototype is. Haven't you paid attention to the debriefing?"

The femme threw up her arms with a devious smile "I heard you Ratchet. I am merely concern for Optimus is even thinking straight with the pretty faced human around" steering the subject back on track that Ratchet have elegant changed it. He knew something, keeping it hidden from the rest of the team. She intended to find out.

"By certain he is thinking straight. He is her guardian as proclaimed the first day cycles she got dumped with us." attempting to wave Arcee off.

The old bot thought wryly, thank the All Spark it was not him to be assigned as Díssa's guardian. If so, he would not have gotten around all the needed work around the decying missile silo the so called US government have given them in good faith.

Only said once on Optimus's firm command he have been forced out of the confines of his medlab.

In panic he had wandered into the green patch the human female called her garden to from other humans. By instinct transformed into his rare seen vehicle ambulance mode.

It was embarrassing, most for her having to reschedule with her clients then followed by a whopping audio verbal abuse from the red haired female about crushing a flower bed. What is with humans and those things? Yelling at him did not help and got shooed to the side a little dirt and grass filled path beside the main garden and house. Grumbling to him self never to sneak inside a human garden again, but did not believe it will be an issue in the future. And there was those... four legged furred creatures. What in the name of the All Spark was those.

It was a few hours before Jack got off from his work for Arcee to pick him up so had time to kill, and pester in a good way Ratchet...like Cliffjumper would have pushed his buttons until tempting fate being a moving target of the temperamental medic.

It still hurt thinking about her former partner. She missed rolling her optics at the antics him and Bumblebee where up too. And the indirect hugs he gave her and a roguish smile made her fuel tanks bubble with small tickling vibrations in her Spark.

"Arcee?"

"Sorry..I was zoned out for a moment"

"You are thinking about Cliffjumper again." Ratchet laid down his tools turning, optics dead locked at Arcee.

She rubbed her arm looking away. "What its to you" her defensive stance, Ratchet knew the femme perhaps better then her self. It was his job after all in the wellfare not to keep circuits functioning, but the mental health. She have become more redrawn and vengeful. Optimus have seen it too.

"Look Arcee, we are still sad about Cliffjumpers death, especially Optimus took it as a heavy burden and personal responsibility to have lost yet another to the war." his voice grew soft, but did not douse the blazing fury in Arcee's optics.

"We SHOULD have gotten there sooner!"

"We where to late Arcee. We did what we could. Cliffjumper was overpowered and lost to us. Can't you just accept he is gone. Do you think you are the only one that have lost dear friends to this senseless war. No ones knows how or when its going to end"

"Then get Díssa to do her.. thing and tell the future for you to see how it ends way" the femme spatted, she turned and transformed racing out of the tunnel exit.

Scrap her temper, to the Pits with Ratchet and his know it all.

Remembering to turn on the Sadie hologram she drove towards Jasper. Surely rather needed a friend then a lecturing old bot.

* * *

Secluding in total darkness of an office, only light came from under the slight crack of the door. Silas leaned back his chair with one leg over the other and folded hands under his chin.

That woman, it was her. What a strange coincidence she is in league with those robots. Alien robots none the less. Getting his hands on one will give him a far edge over anything that all of the worlds governments could not defend them against.

For what he knew, she was not human the way she wielded that weapon and forcefield. Or was she an enhanced bio-mechanical clone bearing the resemblance to that woman with the scared chest and bloodied back. Those fools had no idea what they had just under their dirty nooses.

He wept no tears for her, the eyes of that female had the will of a survivor. If he could get a sample of her blood or better yet, the subject it self.

Opening his laptop of the recent data scanned from the largest of the robots. According to intell, it named it self Optimus Prime, the leader of a band of Autobots. And they where not the only ones fighting other sorts of robots bearing a different symbol.

Silas did not care of either side, he stood by his own. The new world order of MECH. Once more felt with fingers over the deep scars over the noose and side of face starring into the blackness of the room.


	15. Chapter 14 Of Land and Sea

_Warning, blood, gore and tragedy in this chapter. Even I started to shed tears writing it._

* * *

**Of land and sea Chapter 14**

High above the plains the great horned soared in a straight line south to its destination. In the East the sun crown its first light colouring the sky in a palate of red and purple. It hooted and suddenly aimed down into a noose dive at incredible speed.

The little mouse have sensed the coming day and went out to start forage, yet did not come that far its den as a sharp talon wrenched around its tiny neck. Gulping the morsel of food the owl took once off again, this time sweeping elegant in between pine trees normal of the region.

The old withered woman sensed the owl coming and stood outside her wooden hut. Hunched and leaned on a yew long staff enriched with talismans and carved symbols.

The bird landed on the wooden enclosure to the horses. She always kept it open for them to come and go as they pleases as the other animals that lived in the habitat.

The owl made a series of hoots in different tones. A near toothless smile showed on her face.

"It is soon time she finds out the truth my friend. Before it is to late"

Its head a long with body answered the old hags comment bobbed back and forth and hooted over in more elevated squeaks.

"Calm down now, didn't you get enough for breakfast. I will see what I have for you, but you got to go back right away" hoarse laughing and shook her head to turn and go inside her hut.

* * *

In the light of things, it was good to see a familiar face.

Great uncle Theo. Not by blood, but the old sailor insisted the two sisters calling him since they started to speak.

Egon's oldest friend, comrade in the navy and further back, the two elderly men shared a lot of history with each other and could tell not so child friendly stories.

"Ahh look at you two girls, you look so much like twins I can barely tell you apart."

"You can Uncle Theo" Ophelia pointed at Díssa and her tattoos on her lower arms. Coming back to their table with fresh supplies of two beers and some snaps for Theo.

"When I heard about Egon, I did what I could to get back to homeport, but being stuck on the other side of the world with an engine that have broken down. It felt like forever to get the spare parts so me and boys could fix it"

"Why couldn't you have taken a plane?" Díssa asked.

"I hate flying, always belonged at sea, but I feel terrible I have missed the funeral"

"This brings us up on next item on the list" from her satchel she produced a small urn, placing it on the table and slide it halfway towards Theo.

"Gud fader på lokum" the proud old sailor fought to keep the tears at bay. The remains of his childhood friend.

He took off his sailor cap in respect of the dead.

"He wished that some of his remains should be spread at sea. It was Ophelia's idea that you be the perfect candidate to do so"

"It would be my greatest honour" the older man said running a hand over his scalp. A few strands of white hair still clanged to his head. He always wore his cap no matter how hot the weather would be.

"Eh, Díssa, said no beer just wanted a coke. I have to pick up the kids from day care later"

"Sorry, force of habit. I rarely order coke at The Drunken Mermaid" grinning at her little sister.

"Are you nervous cause of tomorrow?" her two year younger sister looked to her elder sister.

Ophelia admired her for being strong, but as their mother, she worried that wall would crumble any time soon. Lately insisted wanted to be alone made the family worry about her.

"He and his bastards will get what is coming to them, one way or the other."

"You know Jespers cousin works as a prison warden, recently got job there."

"Why you telling me this?"

"I was thinking he could somehow forward the word about those nazis what their crime is. You know, turning the blind eye"

"Who are you and what have you done to my sweet innocent little sister?"

"The justice system is to weak you know that. Your ex boyfriend is on probation, and no one have seen him since skipping out on the hearings."

"Oh little sister" Díssa held Ophelia hand in hers, gave it a little squeeze shaking her head.

"And you, you have an unlucky streak all of a sudden. First falling on a rake, then get hit by a run away car"

"Yeah still got no idea of the license plate, all went to fast" she grumbled. That merc really kicked her hard. Her rips have been healing just fine, still some discomfort. Ratchet said the nanites in her system works same way as the bots own self repair program.

Theo smiled at the two young women pulling his cap back on and drank his shot of akvavit snaps. He considered Ragners two daughters as his own. He wished he could see his own children, but they have shunned him away long ago. His atonement was these two lovely girls. All grown up now, yet worlds apart.

Díssa's eyes where deep as the ocean in the dim light of the tavern. What secrets did they hold, just below the surface? When Theodor heard through Egon news about what have happened to Díssa three years ago, he nearly had a heart attack.

Underneath the brutish exterior there was the benign heart for any woman or children suffering in the hands of wrongdoers.

"Girls you know if your grandfather still has old Betsy?"

"She is in the barn back home. Haven't been able to clear the barn since she is big and fills most of the place. Beside you need a truck to haul her out, and I ain't have a licence for one"

Theo chuckled hearty.

"Yeah she is a big girl al right. Did you knew she smuggled Jews hidden among smelly fish to Sweden during the war"

"Yes granddad told us like millions of times already and he and you where just boys back then" Ophelia rolled her eyes. "Speaking about trucks, I heard from dad about this big rig of a Peterbuilt 'saved' you from the scary reporters. Someone you are dating?" nudging Díssa with her elbow.

Díssa nearly spat out her beer through her nostrils gawking at her little sister. She hated when Ophelia turned on a high squeaking voice, add that playing matchmaker was a recipe disaster.

"Got a deathwish, cause I can make it happen" giving her the death glare.

"Oh come on, you have been single for a bit to long now, gotta go on dates. I actually found one you might like if that truck driver does not tickle your fancy" she winked.

Nearly slamming her head into the table with a deep groan. "Seriously stop it, even Aunt Agnes think I should get 'laid', I still haven't cashed in the gift certificate for that erotic shop. And grandmother thinks I am getting old to and should find a man to marry and have children before it is to late...geez. Least mum and dad butts out of my love life."

"Please just this once. You will owe me big time. What do you say uncle Theo, shouldn't she least try meeting the guy"

"Ophelia, can't you see your sister don't want too, but on the other hand she could prefer women then men"

"I do not, I mean..sod it... are you taking sides with her now"

Theo laughed. Few regulars turned theirs heads at the three.

"Hah, its like seeing your dad and your uncle Ole all over again, one does not like to date and other the match maker"

"I am going for a smoke" chucking rest of her beer.

Outside, clouds hang low and a bit chilly, should have put on her woollen cardigan, glancing at the construction site now abandoned by workers gone home to their families.

The constructions of the new roads have taken some years and not even half finished in the counties idea to beautify the town and attract tourists.

The site was desolate, machines laid silent waiting quiet for their operators the next morning to start their engines.

Not thinking where she was walking accidentally and bumped into a guy.

"Oh sorry, my head was elsewhere" quick to apologise with a polite smile.

"No problem, you where just the one we're looking for" the guy said with a not so subtle of a devious grin and slight growl.

Díssa backed up starring with big eyes at the man. Head higher then her self and eyes set a little to close each other.

"Sorry what?"

"It her alright" His friend said as he took a good look at her. Díssa did not liked the look in his eyes. She had to get away and quick into the Drunken Mermaids safety. They where both wearing black hoodies pulled long the head and a cap underneath.

"Who cares, pay is pay, let get this quick over with"

They boxed her in. Trying to duck under to get away, the first guy pulled her back by the hair and up against the wall.

"Hey not so fast sugar" the guy said having horrible smell on his breath and ain't alcohol.

Blast for being in public, couldn't risk using her powers unless it was utmost necessary. There must be some other way.

"Leave her alone!"

Oh no.

The second guy flipped open a knife from his pocket. "This is none of your business old man"

The old sailor would hear none of it from a couple of punks harassing a helpless woman. Raising his cane and to smack them about. He may not be young any more, but sure don't wanna go down without a fight and that is defending his niece.

"Theo no!"

The old navy dog whacked the brown haired guy over the head with a loud thunk. The pig-eyed man still held her by the neck hair and yanked her to her knees with a knife to her throat.

Brown haired guy recuperated quickly and stumbled to his feet after the hit to the head. For an elderly man he swung hard or the cane was made out of iron.

"Let her go you scurvy lad" swinging the cane once more.

"This was not part of the plan was it? Right Carl?" the pig eyed man frustrated said close holding the knife to Díssa's throat.

"Idiot, now we have to kill him"

Not time to answer the buddy barely avoided a swing and a jab punch from Theo. Having doomed himself being out of breath.

"THEO!" Díssa screamed with all her might.

'Carl' shocked let her go from a sudden thunder that burst into a nearby power mast less then a kilometre away its echo rumbled over the neighbourhood like the sound of an earthquake. She felt pain, not for her self, but for Theo slumping onto his knees, blood gushing out from several the stab wound to his cut a fist and kick to the head.

Not thinking, a knife found her flesh.

"Fuck, why did you to that?" Carl's comrade yelled.

"Boss wants her dead you idiot"

"Shame, could have had a little fun with her first" adding injury to insult kicking an already down Theo in the head with his boot.

Coughing up blood. Car horns blared. Not from a regular car. It...it sounded from a big truck. The two men in panic fled the scene.

"Oh my god...someone call an ambulance!"

Díssa crawled over to Theo, he was barely alive, holding on to his stomach trying him self to stop the bleeding.

"Little Raven" Theo whispered.

"Theo hold on, please" holding on to Theo's out stretched arm.

"I have done things...I am not proud of too have..."

"Stay with me you old seadog you. Egir and Ran does not want you yet until its time" blinking the pain and tears away.

"My hat, take it little Raven"

The sailor cap laid on the ground, just in reach for him to take it and shaking gave it to her. Torben, the bartender and owner of The Drunken Mermaid rushed to Theo and stuffed a clean towel then added pressure on the stab wound.

Sirens in the distance calm closer.

Someone forced her to laid down be attended to. Tears ran down her face, clutching the sailor cap in her now bloody hand. Head lolled to the side and spotted the familiar red and blue truck.

How could he have just stood there and done nothing!

Angered and screamed in pain another thunder lightning struck near by, the paramedics own hearts nearly stopped, but kept focus their job to save two lives

"Stay awake. Can you hear me?" one of the paramedics tried to get in contact with her. She have lost a lot of blood from the nasty wound. The knife seemed to have been twisted creating more tissue damage and internal blood trauma.

It was gibberish to him, all she was saying, not being there, should have done something. Awake or not it was of quick to the hospital and keep her focus on him till the trauma doctors took over.

"Boss. What do we do now?"

A few parking spots away stood the 4v4 drive green bulky car. It was already to late when the two men started to use violence. How can he protect as her guardian against other humans that was not MECH.

"I know Bulkhead, but would have risked loosing our cover" answering Bulkheads unsaid question. Inside the Prime's spark, he wept. "Follow the humans, but keep your distance."

"Yes, sir." Bulkhead might be made of stern metal, but inside the bot made him feel odd and sad. He feared that it could have been Miko and could nothing in a populated area risking their protocol as robots in disguise. Where was the justice?

* * *

Pain, fear and anger haunted her dreams she woke up screaming. She was not at home, walls in pale white, faint beeps.

"Díssa easy now, its okay, nothing is going to hurt you any more" A male voice.

Getting her bearings and looked to her arm. An IV drop was attached. Feeling light-headed, stubborn swung her legs out onto the cold floor.

"Oh no missy, you're not going anywhere" male voice and a pair of hands held her in place. Her willpower faltered. Who ever the man was did not use physical force. The tone alone was enough for her to comply. Shaken, she slowly raised her head.

Bald man, a mix of black and grey moustache on his face. Blue and green eyes shaped like hers.

Ragnar drew his daughter close, letting her cry out tears she trembled tried to hold back.

Elsa came not soon after still held on to her father as life support. She sat down on the bed, stroking the long slight curly hair of her daughter working out the knots and tangles.

What god would allow such travesty? Silently mother and father looked at each other. Why her, god why?

Eyeing the white and black sailor cap on the dresser. Elsa said a quite prayer for him too.

* * *

Uncle Theo lay motionless in the hospital bed. Tubes and life support everywhere. He have lost a lot of blood and punctured lung. The assailant have twisted the knife to cause more damage.

On shaken legs walked over to him. Her heart cried feeling any moment it will be ripped apart. He have been trying say something coming in and out of coma. Doctors feared he will not recover fully if he ever wakes up.

The police meet a dead end not being able to find the culprits that did to him and her.

Her first thought was MECH. What did Silas want with her? She knew he have recognized her on the train.

"Hey I found her?"yelled and waved his arms. It caused other patients and staff starring at the English speaking Hispanic boy.

"Rafael?" Díssa dumbfounded stared at the 12 year old kid. Panting in the door way appeared Jack and Miko. "What are you doing here?"

"Reconnaissance" Miko said catching her breath. "Woah, this hospital is bigger then Jaspers, think we walked a gazillion stairs already."

"Not reconnaissance, visiting on behalf of the others that can not be here. They worry about you" Jack corrected.

"Worry? I could have died, and look what happened to Theo. That could have been me!" Díssa clutched the sailor cap close to her chest, fighting back another crying fit. "He should have done something!"

Miko, Raf and Jack looked at each other perplexed. Wanting to get away and alone from people forced her way out of the room only to collapse on the floor, whimpering in pain.

A male nurse came running and yelled to one his colleagues. Stress have caused her wound to open up and bleed through the bandage.

A dark skinned man pulled the kids away.

"Let them do their work" Fowler said. "Better you three get back. I will stay here and watch her"

"Uhh Agent Fowler the guardian" Miko teased.

"Miko...shh" Jack pushed the girl down towards the elevator.

"Agent Fowler, will she be al right?" Raf stood a few paces away

"I hope so she will son" Fowler solemn said looking at the boy and toward Díssa getting carried away on a gurney making their way to the ER.

* * *

Hanging on the couch with her head upside down as well as her frown. Its been days since Díssa's attempted assassination. Bots where busy with their boring thing like patrol. A few battles with the Con's, but nothing really major. Not even video games could cheer her up her mood.

"We should consider the two working together from the start" Jack Darpy argued with Ratchet. Optimus was out on patrol, and have taken more often then the schedule dictated. Leaving the other bots relieved from duty. Talk amongst the bots spurred by Arcee that their boss bot took it very hard.

"Do you believe it is a good idea?" Ratchet eyed the young teen.

"Of course it is..I hope, but sooner or later they're gonna run in to each other so just do it from the start"

Fowler had stayed and kept watch on the woman. Unknowingly that Díssa's best friend Rolf worked the same hospital, it was a miracle the two have not clashed yet walking the halls of the same hospital he worked at.

"This just sounds like something from a bad cop movie" Miko retorted.

"I have all her data right here, if MECH wants to find her they will be on a wild goose chase"

_*Wild goose chase?*_ Bee buzzed at the his young charge. Still so many human terms he have to keep up.

"An expression I am rerouting all of her internet, cellphone data everything indicating she is on the internet grid." tapping away on the keys and occasion had to rearrange his glasses.

"What does that mean?" Miko asked.

"It means we are making her invisible. Using her own cloaked signal that Decepticons can not detect other then us knowing the frequency. The same idea can be applied as you humans really like to use your phones and computers a bit to much. Much I hate to repeat my self, Earth tech is greatly flawed that any with a least a brain circuit can get through the firewall."

The kids wide eyed stared at the Ratchet. Miko hid her amusement. It never grew old hearing the ramblings from the medic Autobot.

"Don't you have any homework assigned?" not hiding his annoyance.

"Duh, we do, but all us are stuck picking a subject in social science class, wow even the word is boring"

Bulkhead frowned.

"Miko, school is important, hey how about you write about Díssa's vikings guys"

Pouting her lip a bit, again with the school thing.

It have been gnawing Jack Darby too for quite some time now. Then snapped his fingers.

"Bulkhead's idea is actually good for once" Arcee stole his thunder big eyed stared at his own female robot guardian. Did she just read his mind?

* * *

"Knock knock"

Gazing up from her book sitting in the hospital bed.

"How you doing today?" the younger sister strolled and a hand around a strangers wrist practical pulling him into the ward.

"Same as yesterday" Díssa shrugged and closed the book. Switching her gaze at the stranger and back to her sister.

"I brought someone that might cheer you up"

"Huh?"

"Max, he is been being dying to meet you" Ophelia walked over to the opposite side and took away the vase with that stood there glooming and the pedals of the tulips have fallen of. She eyed the basket beside the bed.

"Sunflowers? Who are they from?" picked up the little envelope not opened yet.

"Rolf came with it, but it ain't from him" Díssa quick snapped the envelope back.

"Ohh you got admires that so romantic. In other news...I'll leave you two alone" winked.

Light on feet and did not hear her older sisters protest being left alone with a total stranger. Groaning and rubbed her noose ridge irritable. The man looked to be as embarrassed as much she felt. Balancing on his heels back pursing lips and hummed some tune.

Breaking the silence with a cough. One hand was behind his back that then showed what he had. A bouquet full of her favourite flowers, simple yet elegant white chrysanthemums. Ophelia must be the informant, none the less its the thought that counted.

"I thought they would err..." awkward handed her the flowers. Trying to smile and accepted them.

"Thanks. Got dragged here against your will?"

"Well didn't thought to meet you like this in the hospital" he avoided direct eye contact. Shy guy she thought.

"How do you know my sister?"

"Well eh recently start working at with your sister, also the first to greet me welcome. Kinda by accident I saw a picture of you on her desk, I was curious of the attire you wore."

No surprise she knows knows a lot of people in her line of work being an international shipping company in the logistic department, its a miracle she even got time with her children and husband being a career woman.

"Heh, my way of saying, don't try to mess with me and my sister" Referring to a picture taken last year at a tournament before going in the ring. Ophelia wanted so bad the picture taken. "Do tell me, you got a slight accent, not Danish"

Throwing his hand in the air.

"Guilty, American, but love Denmark, been in here so many times I can't count"

"I am flattered, foreigners have a heavy accent, and Danes have a horrible flat accent when speaking English".

He short laughed, she smiled at felt more at ease now and couldn't help to giggle a bit.

"What are you reading?" glanced at the closed book beside her on the duvet

"Don't laugh, its a children's book. The Brother Lionheart"

"Why are you reading a children's book?"

"Its starts somewhat tragic with Tvebak who lays sick in bed, but his older brother dies before him saving from the burning building the brothers and their mother lived in. Before it happens the older brother told Tvebak that dying was not the end. When a white dove appears he should not be afraid as the dove will take him to a better place, not heaven. A place the two experiences a lot of exiting adventures. No spoilers if you want to read it your self"

"Sounds to me a fantasy book" Max smiled.

She nodded with a faint smile. The ice was broken. He will not let her out of his sight this time.

* * *

The doctor came in with his clipboard under the arm. The surgeon that have stitched her up on the operating table.

"Good morning Díssa how are we today?" white smile gleamed.

"Mornin', I'll fine after I get my coffee"

"Well I got some good news for you, if everything checks out fine we can have you out by afternoon"

"Good, can't wait to get out, the stitches itches somewhat and can breath quite well thank fully only got slight bended rips"

"And good to see you see the silver lining, but would like it you should rest." scribbling some notes on the clipboard. "Shall I have one of the nurses get your coffee or can you still walk on your own?"

"I can walk fine thank you" getting out of bed. The doctor nodded watching her carefully make her way to the door and got her hospital robe, a bit chilly inside. Not even making it out of the room she shoot her gaze to the side as soon the doctor disappeared into the next room of the day.

"By now you can remember every little word of that paper from one end to another by now. And did mean to thank for the flower basket"

Lowering The New York Times newspaper dated last Sunday. Trying not to look guilty as a kid getting caught with a hand in the cookiejar He did not think she would have noticed him barely sitting there like he belonged in the place.

"My apologies, just making sure you are alright"

"Wow, my very own secret agent bodyguard. I am flattered. And don't think I saw you too sneaking away"

Rolf had taken two steps backwards and was about to turn around while balancing two styrofoam cups, one in each hand and other and under the arm a brown bag with morning pastry.

"Oh hey hun, maybe I should have brought one extra cup for you" smiling like the biggest douchebag in the world.

Díssa glanced back to Fowler then back at her best friend. A sigh escaped and rolled her eyes.

* * *

As promised she was released the same day from the hospital, much to her protest the day after Agent Fowler insisted the safest place right now is the Autobot place. Sounded more like a request from Optimus.

"It was Jack's idea me and Fowler here should work together" Rolf pointing a thump in Fowler's direction helping Díssa pack her necessities.

"Not happy having another civilian involved in a major international crisis"

"Hey you stuck with me mister" Rolf grinned. "I will take care of your cats while you are gone as promised."

"Sapphire has a scheduled check up at the vet in a couple of days. I have my suspicions she is with kittens and Shadow is not the father I am sure of that"

The big cat meowed to be a part of the conversation. She wished to take them with her, but have no choice. The situation have become so bad. The trial had a major setback when she was attacked and more man power had to be set in to deal with the investigation of who and what happened.

For Uncle Theo, no one was sure if he ever woke up again.

"It is good to see you" the baritone voice emanated from Optimus. Her mind have been far of constant thinking till the Primes voice pierced through her barrier.

She felt hurt more then the stab wound have caused. Optimus sensed her withdrawal, yet did not press on the matter as other things where at stake.

"Díssa" Fowler have learned to pronounce her name correctly, amongst many things a crash course in Danish. "We are lead to believe the ones that attacked you where not associated with the Neo Nazi Worldorder, but with a rivalling gang. We still got no evidence why you where a target, but I have the faint idea MECH could be behind it"

"It makes no sense if MECH is behind the attempted assassination" reasoned the Prime.

"Perhaps a third party independent hired those goons as a part of their initiation. Never know somehow a new gangs just pops up and starts their turf wars." Fowler stated

"Kinda make you wish back for Hells Angels and Bandidos" Rolf dry said. "They knew how to run things and not cause innocents to be harmed in the cross fire"

"Have you asked Ophelia's husband Jesper cousin? He might know something"

"How can he help?" Fowler said

Díssa wanted badly for this nightmare to end and return to a normal life. Her gaze quick darted over towards him, struggling not to break down. Part of her wanted to yell at him and other wanted something else no human could give her.

"He have been transferred to the new prison, working as a warden there. The bastards are supposed to locked there after the trials are over when convicted." she felt sure it was going to happen.

"Seems to be they are stalling the proceedings, but in other news we managed to track Conrad down. I have a few men watching him"

The name have before sent shivers down her spine. Díssa's ex boyfriend Conrad. If not for his debt and desperate to get out of it she would never have been used as payment against her will.

Two cars and a motorcycle with its ride entered the base.

"I said we should hurry" Miko stated.

"We would have been here sooner is 'someone' again did not have detention" Jack pointed out and helped pulled out a box from the back of Bulkhead.

"What is that?" Ratchet pointed to the box in Jacks arms.

"Their schoolwork project, it wont clog up in here Ratchet" Arcee said. Miko was the first up the stairs and pulled on Rolf sleeve. Being eager and excess energy that had been cooped up in detention earlier. It was that Sienna's fault, what ever did Jack see in her?

"Alright I am coming, excuse me, they need an experts help"

Raising an eyebrow. Last time they had help from an 'experts' help it have ended badly having to redo their projects without Ratchet so called supervision. She wondered what it was about as Rolf grabbed her suitcase.

"We can continue later, but you have my word we are doing anything to keep you out of the spotlight"

"I appreciate the effort, we agreed I will stay here until the trials are over and make sure the neo nazis will not even think of asking for appeal on their case."

"What do we do with Conrad if he has even any kind of connection to MECH"

"Díssa have made sure he will not go near her in anyway after her last stand with him" Optimus said. Fowler considered the Prime's word carefully and nodded.

"I still loathe him, but he does not deserve this. I spoke with his mother not long ago. She weeps for him. Poor woman is devastated only wishes to pull her son out of the filth he have dug him neck self in and it's only getting worse"

Díssa was not looking at anyone uttering those words. She starred at the Autobot symbol in the middle of the floor. Their very symbol and reminder of what they fought and stood for over millennia. And to give a second change of redemption when fallen into a deep hole.

She have loved him once, now she felt only pity for him.

* * *

"Tada"

Her blindfold was removed after being herded by Rafael into one of the side rooms once used for personnel. The bots had no use of it for obvious reasons.

"What do you think?" Miko nearly jumped of the walls in excitement.

"Expert help I see" looking at Rolf leaned up against a sheet coloured red and white. Denmark's national flag, Dannebrog.

"We had a subject at school about social study and we all picked Denmark as a joined group project. Teacher was sceptical thinking it did not exist" Jack said.

Díssa smiled, gonna give them credit for the effort what they did. Figuring as long she stayed near the bots at the base for her own safety it did not seem that bad at all. There where still the matter fixing up the old Mustang and gotten a good deal selling the none used banged up rally car.

It may not be her own home, but they made sure she would feel at home with the picture of her grandfather and her on the night stand beside the bunk bed.

* * *

Days seems more or less the same, no new news then what they already knew and the Danish police was stunned as well Fowler banged up against the wall. It was frustrating, being at the Autobot base made her miss her house, she would give anything to feel the grass on her bare feet.

Heavy footsteps behind her, not needed to look over her shoulder to know who they belonged too. The large form gave her a bit of shade in the last rays of the Nevada sun.

The big bot have only uttered a few words to her, her silent treatment towards him made her retreat even further into her self and spent most of her time alone in the garage or topside. Annoyed huffed the last of her cig then retrieved not another cig from her purse. A long wooden pipe and a little metal box with tobacco.

A slight whir of mechanism came from Optimus settling down beside her. The growing silence was to much to bear for the bot known for his great patience.

"You can not keep silent rest of your life"

"So what do you want me to say" she said stuffing tobacco with frantic trembling hands.

"I can not read your mind, but what happened that day I am sorry. My actions should have been different"

She froze, starring at him sitting a few meters from her. She have gotten into the habit wearing the sailor cab it all times being pulled over her eyes. Avoiding any eye contact of either human or bot. It was disturbing.

Not flinching as Optimus carefully leaned in on one arm and other servo gently took it off with two digits.

Puffed red around her eyes. Sign of crying. He could see her inner struggle in the haunted expression dipping her chin up to look at him. She held on steadfast not to cry again having done so many times.

Her guardians face was so close to hers. She forgot all about this alien, a sentient robot alien have killed thousands of lives on its own homeworld. Letting out a shuddery breath as those same immense metal hand brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. It did not feel cold as the huge steel finger touched her skin. Lasting no more then a few seconds, she felt in her very soul longed for more.

Optics grew soft, her own expression mixed in turmoil trying to find peace in her self.

"Do not need to think in those thoughts" he said, base of his voice made her tremble.

"Uncle Theo will never wake up from the coma. I have been feeling guilty to be alive" her voice meek.

"That may be. Not even your gods can change the past. You survived and that I am grateful for you did"

She wanted scream, but could not muster the strength to do it. Fidgeting with the pipe in her hand. Staring at the horizon to take deep breath. It soothed her mind and could somehow taste in air a storm was brewing in the distance.

It blocked out the last rays of sunshine in the west as dark grey cloud slowly made its way over the desert valley from the north. It was not that uncommon it rained more in certain seasons.

"It is not me doing that" she said gazing at the storm coming. It have been humid all day and have been wondering where the storm would come from. Thunder rumbled like rolling boulders could be heard in the distance.

"We should go inside"

"No need, we got time until its close enough. A little rain wouldn't hurt you. Besides, I haven't done smoking my pipe. Actually its my grandfathers special one. He smoked it on special occasions like on his birthday"

"A human concept of celebrating the birth of a person"

She nodded lighting the pipe. It came to life. Inhaling the smoke and exhaled. Smelling sweet took her back to the first time remembering things from a very young age this smiling man at what ever antics a toddler was up too. Till his death he always had the smell of tobacco on him.

"I have been told Grandfather and Dad was both born during a thunderstorm that freaked out the midwifes. Funny fact. I too was born to under a turbulent thunderstorm. Mum and dad didn't even made it to hospital resulting giving birth in the very house that is my home now. Those three times, two ravens appeared. They kept watch sitting in the window pane or on the rooftop of the house. It could be a coincidence or some sort of sign, actually I have no idea if I should believe the story is true or not about the ravens" thoughtful puffed smoke rings.

"Part of your name is Ravn" Optimus reasoned.

"Yes, its a family middlename from my fathers side. Granddad had it protected, per say if I ever get married I can never loose it. And that same middle name will be passed to my children, which is likely not going to happen being short of a miracle" it hurt more thinking about it. It tore up the insides of her soul. The mental scare more uglier then the stitched wound healing fine on the side of her lower abdominal region.

Air tingled with the coming thunder and lightning, she could feel it under her skin. The dark cloud told the tell tail signs it was going to rain heavy as she finished smoking.

He sat silent watching over her. Going over the subtle detail of a secret she had shared with him. Optimus did know what to make of it what exactly she meant.

Offering his hand in the silent gesture that she gladly accepted gathering up her things. As he made way toward the lift, Díssa's eyes roamed the horizon. She was not looking at the storm, but something else that have been missing that day.

* * *

"For the All Spark sake" the medic scolded the three bots coming in dropping wet after been out with their charges to Primus knows where and just had to drag mud inside in his all too clean medlab.

Díssa amused thought of her own mum yelling at Ophelia and her when they where just small girls playing outside coming back inside dirty.

"Autobots you know the protocol" Optimus said not even raising his voice, yet contained the command any form leader had and pointed at the shower stalls down the hall.

*Argh man* protested the scout. He was the one most covered in mud all over his chest.

"Did you guys run into the big cloud of rain"

"Yeah we did, we just got off from school when it passed over" Jack pulled of his pull over shirt, even part of his under shirt was wet wrenching the water out. "Looks to be one big one"

"We had to pull Bee out of the muddy ditch, forgot to change tires for slippery weather." Bulkhead teasing Bumblebee shaking off the excess water of his armour plates. Bumblebee looked like a puppy who did not like to take a shower after happy frolicking in the dirt, his big rounded optics and frustrated bleebs made that very clear.

Lucky Rafeal was unharmed sitting in the back seat, they had been chatting while as Bumblebee failed to see the big puddle in the road and the slight turn. Steering out of control ending with his rear hanging up and hood deep in the mud of the ditch.

Ratchet peered at the rattling vents scaled high on the walls of the inners of the missile silo.

"No no, please don't tell me there is some scraplets left up there" Ratchet shivered and other bots stood stiff horrified of the possible scraplets going to burst through the vent. It have not properly secured after the infestation.

With a load metallic bang the cover fell to floor below, something else then a scraplet flew out. It was larger, having a bit to much speed created from a heavy gust of wind and air coming from the storm outside. The thing rammed it self into the pillar opposite sides of the cavern and plopped down onto the raised catwalk over Ratchet med lab.

Screeching and hooting the feathered creatures sprawled helplessly then lay still. Díssa was quick to react and rushed to the birds aid running down the stairs and over to the ladder nearly flying up.

Getting on top and to the platform and slowly approach the bird laying in its back. Poor thing. Exhaled gasp laying motionless for seconds it awoke flipping uprights trying to stand on its legs yet failed. Desperately flapping its wings.

"Easy now, I am not gonna hurt you beautiful" chiding at the big bird. It stared at her with its big yellow eyes panic still couldn't keep it self up right. A talon got caught and twisted the leg making the bird cry shrilled out in pain.

"What manner of avian is it?" Optimus have recovered quick as Díssa on the shock of the feathered intruder.

"Its a great horned owl. A bird of prey, its beak and talons are very sharp, so don't want to injure myself. The poor thing is in pain and shock so could lash out of me in self defence" Pulling her shirt over her head, eyes fixed on the owl. Holding up one hand to distract the bird, slowly crouched forward slowly.

Taking the chance when it was least aggravated she jumped. Holding it close with one arm, fuck it if it trying to bite or scratch her. With a quick motion the locked talon was freed, like a woman would be caught wearing stiletto heels in gutter guards. She tried that least a few times in her life.

With the shirt wrapped around it, it calmed down immediately cradling it to her chest. Alarmingly still. Can birds die from shock?

The base was silent as the grave. A flutter of large wings from an even bigger bird landed behind Díssa. Slowly she turned around and meet with a very intense stare and curious look from an eagle.

"I have been wondering where you have gone to" she talked to the bigger bird like it was a person. The eagle cocked its head slight slight to the side staring at the bundled up owl in her arms then looked at the woman. "I know she will be al right you friend" the owl stirred a little in her embrace.

Thank gods it was still alive.

Díssa slowly walked passed the eagle towards the ladder and climb down with the injured bird on one arm.

Dumbfounded and terrified at the calmness Díssa displayed handling the animal. More so her shift in character. Optics and eyes gazed at the woman hugging the bird to her chest till she lied in the corner of couch cooing and humming that seemed to calm it down. It blinked uttering a low hoot.

"There there, gonna get you back on your feet again beautiful"

Miko held her breath as Díssa shifted her weight around and sat on her knees on the couch. Her whole attention was fixed on the owl not thinking about the decently to cover her self. Even with the bra on it was clear to see the marred scars over her breasts.

And the tattoo on her back.

Branches reached from her shoulders, part of the trunk painted down her spine and the roots twisted in a pattern. The artist intended to connect the roots up the sides by meeting the branches of the tree in same sort of pattern. No space was left un-inked.

A sun cross symbol made its home where the branches started to jut out of the tree trunk.

The eagle spread out its wings testing the air by flapping its massive wingspan then leaped of from its perched into a nosedive. Elegant just a feet of the floor pitched upright beatings its wings that took it in a controlled upwards elegant spiral around the elevator humans used.

The Autobots followed its flight fearing it will crash into something, but gingerly avoided the looped hanging cables it flew through, gathering its wings just slight and then spread out again gliding down.

Jack jumped scared like a rabbit staring at the big eagle its talons grip around the metal bars of the bannister. It was a bald eagle he have never been this close to one, let alone close to any kind wild of animals.

"Don't be afraid of him Jack, I have seen him before, and the owl too. He won't bite you" Díssa said walking up beside Jack and took his wrist and extended the hand towards the eagle. It had something in its talon. It raised it and let the object fall into into the teens hand. Baffled Jack looked at it

"A stick?"

"Look closer"

* * *

"Ever since the first days I came here, I've seen time and time again the same eagle and the owl when I went topside. I thought the two birds might have a nests somewhere so out of my own curiosity went looking for them. But found none. Not until something got dropped on my head."

"Why did you not inform us?"

She tucked on her shoulders thoughtful, fidgeted with the stick engraved with runes in one hand and the other held a cup of tea.

The female owl found her shirt appealing rearranging it into a nest. It still had trouble leaning properly on the leg. Poor thing didn't got the chance to recover from the sudden burst of air that might be the reason from the vent got sucked in from two places at the moment.

Rain have stopped, yet the winds bashed against the sides of the bluff forcing both humans and bots to stay inside along with the their feathered guests.

"I thought it was nothing until the said thing dropped on my head four days ago. She was waiting for me as I came topside. It did get my attention as the messages are written in runes. Messages that someone knows about not only me, but you guys"

-Hoo hoot- as if the owl knew Díssa was talking about it.

Scooting carefully closer towards the bigger bird, still sitting on the railing. Miko and Rafeal startled jumped. The eagle turned its head at the two young children.

"It's so big" Raf whispered with a slight stutter.

"If you move, it will gobble you whole"

Horrified Raf stared at Miko.

"Pu-leeze, how can an animal even carry information. And those things are going to make a mess, it already knocked some of my tools over"

"Pigeons where used to carry messages to officers on the battlefield" Jack stated "I read in a history book"

"How can you compare another bird to those two, they are not the same kind"

Tugging on the blanket over Díssa shoulders, hiding the scars. She did not like any to see them, not even her best friend Rolf sitting beside her have joined with a few 'supplies' from home. He looked beat like she felt. Some news from home of the ongoing investigation. The police have found the two that tried t kill her, but dead with a bullet through their brains. According to Fowler it was done professional. All pointed to MECH that the special agent could not share how with either Rolf or the Danish police force. More loose ends and the unit set to figure out the connection was stunned running into a dead end them self.

"Excuse me for a second, gotta change my bandage and a clean shirt" she said and got up hugging the blanket more around her exposed skin.

"Boy is right doctor bot, animals are smarter then you think. Did you know ravens and crows are more intelligent then parrots. They can solve complex puzzles easy for a child to do and learn quick"

Not letting his temper get the best of him Ratchet peered at Rolf with a baffled expression.

"I hardly see an animal playing fetch of its kind"

"Can they?" Rafael made a half circle around the coffee table. The eagles eyes locked on the boy making him unnerving eeri.

"Yeah they can. There is a raven hanging around the hospital the staff in jest call Vagn. It knows how to get food by doing tricks like playing fetch. Staff and patients rewards it with treats and got schedule play and feeding turns amongst staff. I have even seen it defend one my colleagues, a nurse she'd been long time been abused by her husband and drunken showed up one day. Vagn swooped down and nearly tore out the creeps eyes."

"No way!" Miko mouth hanged open

"How could it know he was bad?"

"He sees Lise as her friend and defended her. She spends most of her breaks keeping the bird company, or is the bird that keeps her company"

Running a hand over the shaved part of his head. with a subtle smile on his face thinking. "Díssa and I had a lot of conversations about animals, we love them and they taste good too. All in all we live all on the same world and should treat not only our fellow humans with respect, but also the animals that tells us in their own way to look out for. As we must defend what we hold deer while we are still alive."

Díssa came back with a fresh clean shirt and hair pulled into a bun in the back of her head. Her face thoughtful looking at the stick on her hand. Only about 15 cm long and one centre thick. The two sides where neatly carved to make roam for the runes. This last one received only had a message on one side. The other set of coordinates, same ones in her grandfather journal on one of the first entries.

"I think it is time I have to pay a visit to this person. He or she knows what granddad was up too. I think Theo and father knew too. Theo tried to say something to me before..." her eyes fixed on the sailor cap laying on the table. "The other side of the stick is a set of coordinates"

Jack gathered the cap and looked it over with a new fresh of eyes. It was old, yet well kept.

"I gather playing Thunderstruck is out the question. Bummer would have loved to show Jack here, he is old enough"

"In the USA he is not of legal age Rolf"

"So? Got my first buzz at the age of 14, big deal"

Rolling her eyes at her friend.

"Remind me again why you and I are even friends"

"Cause I am devilish handsome, love" winking smug teasing Díssa.

"Gonna take a rain check on Thunderstruck, but don't keep your hopes up that I am going dance on the table like last time. You know what happened."

Optimus stopped Ratchet to interfere in the two adults friendly banter. A slight pad on the shoulder was enough for the medic to focus on other things.

"Ahem make sure those things don't mess up the place" he said and returned to his own scheduled list.

The prime watched the bigger avian with interest, it sat still only head moving around taking in every detail and movements the humans made. Eyeing back to the kneeling woman examining the bird for other injuries caused on it self.

The more he tried to understand her, the more baffled about the great complexity about humans it was to him. Ratchet was to fast to judge about the flaws humans had, but he did saw and hinted many facets like a diamond they possessed.

"Díssa may I inquire of the coordinates you spoke of?" he asked her. She looked up from the constant cooing at the owl happy getting attention.

"Of course, ehm, wait a minute you already have them encoded in the computer. Its one of the first entries granddad wrote in his journal"

* * *

The storm have already crossed the old womans hut.

She have seen it in the fire and her dreams looking forward for this day. Old bones cracked, surely looked forward this this was over and could pass on in peace and be with her own lover and husband in the afterlife.

She have read it in her runes taught by the man so many years ago she took in as a lover after her first husband died.

He will forgive her for being lonely. This man with bright green and blue eyes from across the great lake far far to east was far different then other of his kind in the so called western world.

Shrill call of a large bird. Nodding to her self, leaning her tired body on her yew stave, yet in spirit was ever strong.

The coming light of dawn strew its rays of light over the valley below through the low hanging clouds. In between being hot warm at day and freezing cold in the night. Chaos and order in a thin balance of both the physical world and the spirits. Few has the gifts the Great Spirits granted, yet so fewer mastered it.

"About time you showed up deary" glancing at the long haired woman stopping dead in her tracks. She brought a friend with her, she haven't relied on that. A man with a goatee dark beard and shaven sides of his scalp. Hair on top into a long enough braided pony tail and bright brown eyes. He had that certain Scandinavian features she have learned about. The young woman, long slight curly copper coloured hair, heart shaped face with freckles dotted on her cheeks and noose. She has his eyes.

Behind them, very out of place a large semi truck. Hunched forward walked up to the thing. The younger woman stepped to the side letting her get pass.

She showed a near toothless smile and banged her staff on the grill of the truck.

"I know what you are. No need to hide here. You should have thought it through that no big truck like ya can traverse up the mountain side as big as you are."

Moments of silence. Air whistles of pistons, rearing up its legs revealing its true nature. A giant metal construction out of necessary mimicking a man made vehicle. It took one step backwards and knelled down leaning a massive hand beside the old woman.

It scrutinized her with azure blue eyes zooming in with a whir.

"How do you know of us?" a deep baritone voice, the old shaman felt no threat from the giant.

* * *

_Idea with Rolf__'s__ hair style from the show Vikings. Merely google Ragnar Lothbrok and you will get the idea._

_Gud fader i skuret – a variation of holy shit. The Danish language have so many lovely terms that really can not be translated into English :)_

_I blame my boyfriend for giving me the idea including the game Thunderstruck that on occasions Díssa and her mates plays at the bar or private. It always involves a lot of beer. _

_Disclaimer, don't drink more then you can handle. Are you under the legal age of drinking then don't drink. As an adult "most of the time" have to drink responsible and get home safe...ALWAYS have a designated driver if that driver is an Autobot._

_You are more then welcome to write a question under the review commentary option._


	16. Chapter 15 Through the veil

_I am alive wuhu (more or less)_

_Anywho finally got the latest chapter done, hope it is not to hasten with all procrastinating in between on youtube finding a lot of source material and inspiration about old civilizations "wink wink"_

_Enjoy the latest chapter my darlings. Spoiler, Steve is this chapter._

**Through the veil Chapter 15**

Not long till the first day was gone, departing to the location to a great mountain ridge. Rolf came back through the portal not thinking it though he would miss his shift.

He looked tired and better have a little sleep before meeting a whooping ear full from his boss once again being late.

Ratchet's gave a disapproving frown and contacted Optimus over their communication signal.

"Optimus I am picking up Díssa signal, is she not wearing her cloaking device?"

*Do not worry, I am keeping watch. I will inform if need of back up*

Optimus was very cryptic about it, Ratchet looked at the tired male human. Rolf stretched with a big yawn and crack of the back muscles to nearly collapse on the sofa.

"The spirits are watching over them, so says the old hag"

"Say that again?!" Ratchet glared astonished at the already snoring man on the couch. None to quitly.

The owl was happy bundled up in Díssa's shirt, she peered with big curious eyes at Rolf and made some odd sounds. She did not mind sharing the couch with him as long feeling the warmth of the fabric courtesy of the human female who did not mind as long to the owl felt comftleble.

"I hope Díssa doesn't get mad. Any know how use a needle and thread?" Jack fidgeted with the inner fabric of the sailor cap being torn from a sharp beak. Díssa instructed Jack seeing he have responsibility other then looking out for the other two in the Autobots care he have feed the owl with the morsel of meat Rolf have with him and these strange bread called rye bread. Using a pair of cosmetic pincers to avoid cutting him self. It was better then nothing and noted next time to go by the petstore, he recalled one of his classmates they sold dead mice.

"Do I look like I know how?" Miko protested.

"I was not implying you could" Jack prompt implied.

Ignoring his older peers arguments, Rafeal studied the piece of paper neatly folded out on the coffee table. It looked to be some sort of map with x marks the spot surrounded by a figures of numbers.

* * *

Times changes and so did tradition dictating the flow of state of mind in the world around.

"For no more then 30 years a go, a man with bright blue eyes came to me, her grandfather he sought for answers in form of dreams that followed him to me from across the other end of the world he came from"

Julia Masters known as her given name to the outside world of civilization. To her tribe she had another name and saw no ill to share it with this great lost guardian.

Optimus listened patiently of the elderly woman's story, claiming to be sort of a priestess much like Díssa within her own community.

Further up a rocky path, situated on an outcropping overlooking the forest valley below Díssa gazed over the land. She resembled a living statue, only the long hair was alive getting caught in a wisp of a blow from the wind.

"It was not easy, and found the spirits where more active then usual giving their consent to help him on his journey. As they are right now I can only guide her on to that paths, but she have to take step as she have willingly did to seeking her own answers to her troubled mind." the old woman went on while building with the gathered materials a primitive form of a hut.

Her own dwelling was made entirely mad out of thick wooden planks, it have stood the test of the seasons for many years. Optimus observed the hut always had sunlight shining on the area from start of the day since they arrived. If he calculated correct as the sun setted in the West just to the dwellings left side.

The seemingly impromptu construction took shape. Long sticks, rugs and blankets made the dome, stones have been gathered and placed into a fire pit already burning. Its entrance faced East. There is a purpose by this strange ritual in the Primes optics, yet kept and open mind.

Julia have gladly shared her knowledge with the giant about the sweet lodge is used for the seeker to come in contact with the spirits and ancestors in the darkness of a damp womb. In the end it should open the mind of the seeker of answers and clear the mind.

Optimus offered his help. "You are kind to ask my friend, but this is in the hands of the spirits guiding my hand." Julia Masters have said, also named Jumping Deer by her tribe.

Facing the sweet-lodge entrance and dead centre of the hill a pole stood raised. A macabre skull of a bull carved with symbols and its horns decorated with feathers from different type f birds native to the region. Díssa's own spear leaned up against the now dead animal and her pendant hanged from one its horns long horns.

Midday approaches and it was time. The sweat lodge was ready to receive.

The old shaman nodded holding up a lit bundle of sage singing prayers while wafting with an eagle feather at them both. Díssa had to take most of her cloths off leaving her in panties and a tank top that covered her scarred chest. Jumping Deer have done the same only wearing a long tunic with bare arms.

With closed eyes Díssa inhaling and listening to the old woman singing trance before entering the humid darkness following Jumping Deer.

The patient Optimus Prime knew not to disturb and merely observed hearing chanting of two woman's voices inside the primitive hut raising and falling until silence and picked up murmured low voices inside.

A calm stillness felled over the area, the forests still buzzed with all its sounds seemed to listen too what is going on. Or did Optimus turn down his audios sensors a bit to much in respect of the privacy inside the sweat lodge.

Hours went by and his human charge finally emerged. Her eyes glowed bright and those same eyes looked gazing at world like a new born. Her sight lingered on Optimus. He could sense it, something have shifted in her while inside the sweat lodge.

Two ravens croaked, they sat on a branch of a tree. She saw them. Another call and the two dived from their perched in an elegant move to disappear in the between the thick trees.

Barefooted Díssa slide down the hill side slope, jumped over a fallen tree then vanish with the foliage on the other side

His own driven protocol told him to follow, she was defenceless fearing for her life.

"Oh no you don't big fella" Jumping Deer cut him off. Optimus gazed down at the old shaman leaning on her staff for support.

"She has no protection against possible run in with Decepticons" injected with a slight tone of annoyance.

"Oh please, the valley and its forest is protected by the spirits" Jumping Deer waved him off.

"Shaman Jumping Deer. Do not underestimate what the forces of the Decepticon will do if they find her unprotected" Optimus hoped she would listen to reason. Until now he have been very patient, but having Díssa out of his sight and knowledge made the Prime worry, his expression did not show other then a slight discomfort of the situation. He could no interfere no matter how he wanted he had to constrict him self and let this be done by the spirits he could not see.

"Don't worry about your little Raven she'd be al right. No one have gotten lost with their spirit animal. If they know something is awry they would know." My my he is very protective of her, the spirits where not wrong about that; she thought to her self.

The big bot let of a thoughtful humm of an engine grumble gazing in direction where Díssa disappeared and then back to the old woman. Much have to be learned of this world now being their home. Millennia of conflict have harden the him into a warrior costing a great deal of sacrifice on his own behalf and code of conduct that took time to form to what he believe in today along with the wisdom of the Primes.

Díssa is in a way like him, since he was seen as a noble candidate by The High Council to be the next Prime, the journey itself to its understanding have not been easy.

"Very well" he said and crouched down and rested his hands on his knees "If I may request to know more about your people. It has comes to my attention, not all humans share the same values" still deep within he was the archivist.

Jumping Deer smiled with little teeth she had left.

* * *

Ratchet showed up through the ground bridge more disgruntled mumbling curses under his breath. Its been hours since last transmission and Optimus's very cryptic statement, not until he lost a clear feed of Díssa, only her pendant was present

"Optimus you are not answering your comm, I am glad you are here, but I can not detect Díssa anywhere. Where is she?" the bot not drawing breath as he rambled.

"Oh she'd come, when it time" a croaked voice got the attention of the Autobot medic.

"Great how many humans are we going to protect, Optimus you are going against your own protocols" Ratchet covered his faceplate with a palm letting out a very disgruntled hissing sound from his vents.

"Come now, calm down old friend. I know I am going against my own orders. But circumstances dictates otherwise. Much is unknown to us of this world we share with humans. Thus is in need of more intricate understanding of humans not just in general what we already know."

"Meaning more humans caught in the crossfire" Ratchet retorted with a raised first. a small well aimed silicon based projective hit the medic on the side of his leg.

"Heh, still got a good aim" laughed the old woman interrupted by painstakingly coughs. "Anyway, you need to pipe down. I am far from being a helpless you overgrown tin can. Lived here for more then half of my life"

"Who are you calling..."

Optimus was quick to turn Ratchet facing him. The Prime made a subtle gesture only the two shared from millennia of arguments broken down to simple servo signs gestures and a certain gazes the only two could decode in between their long standing loyal frienship.

This was not an argument he could win as his commander have made up his mind. Despite their verbal controversy, it ever seizes to amaze the old veteran medic of Optimus's enormous patience after a long mission or battle, he was always available for soldiers needing to talk no matter how trivial the subject may be.

The big bot gave so much of him self and more to ensure the well being of every Autobot enlisted in his unit.

"Very well. I have wanted to talk to you about the schematics."

"Go on" the Prime listened with his calm curiosity.

"I think you should see for you self, got the data here" Ratchet transferred the data from his datapad to Optimus.

"This explains a lot of things I have asked my self"

"Yes it is the writings same syllables as her grandfathers notebook. I took time to decode a passage my self using your references. It appears to me this note is a statement to his inspiration and further development of a metallurgic formula Solus Prime had invented. He writes he have perfected the chemistry down to its basic atoms of both cybertronian and human organic genetics fused together."

"And that means?"

"She is prototype. For what I read about humans can with a certain pattern trace back their DNA over more then thousands of years. I have yet to understand its meaning. But this bot who ever he was wished to form some sort of Protector, his definition not mine. A combination of metal infused into organics flesh. It sounds brutal, but he managed with mass displacement and the sub-spacing properties that can be transformed from the generic sized bots to a human size. In other words he have taken a step further with the Pretender technology. Are you familiar with it?"

"Only what I have read, used on longer exploration on planets blending in with its general population lacking technology. For study in general.

"Yes the bots volunteering for the procedure had the limits not able to transform into their former vehicle modes they where preprogrammed when sparked."

"And relation to Díssa?"

"It is different to do it the other way around. Her nanties have been collecting data and shaped for the last 1000 years ending in the result of Díssa. I had my doubts, but beginning to believe it is possible. But there is a down side to all this"

"And that is?" Optimus read his old friend like an open datapad. Ratchets averted his commanders gaze.

"The more she uses her powers the more of her life essence is drained. Her shield draws much from this, if uses it least two perhaps three times more with same amount of output, she will surely..."By the All Spark" Ratchet exclaimed, optic ridged raised.

The spear hovered over in front of the bull skull, no other indication something It's spear tip sparking a pale blue light and glow increased in strength till a burst of light surged shot upwards illuminated the heavens.

Two black ravens darted out from the forest. Agile the black avian creatures circled above the spear just as it burst into a big torch of bright light.

"Arcee do you receive my transmission?" Optimus radioed the base.

*Arcee here, load and clear Optimus*

"Do you pick up a reading from our locating"

*Yes, a massive concentrated energy reading. What is going on, do you need back up?*

"Negative" firm commanded "Everything is under control" to say the least the last of the Primes had no clue what it was. There was a pulse of energy that could be felt in the Matrix of Leadership.

The medic bot came quick over the initial shock and started to crunch some numbers.

Optics zoomed and spotted a black object in the sky. "Keep monitoring and record the readings Arcee" Optimus said before cutting off the comm link receiving cluttered static.

The ravens landed on the ground. Flapping their wings and attention turned at the edge of the forest, Díssa emerged smeared with dirt and mud. She sat on a muscular white stallion with a near black mane carrying its rider up the small hill side the old shamans hut. On many times it have lingered on the forest edge, an unseen force pulled it there. Beside the horse strode a black fur wolf with strong intelligent wise eyes.

Díssa climbed of the horse and walked in slow steps to the centre. She nodded at Shaman Jumping Deer who in return gave a respectful nod at the younger woman.

Slight hesitant raised her arm to touch, uncertainty showed its ugly face. Doubt and fear wrapped around her mind like a leaking puss wound that would never heal. A soft soothing voice whispered to her 'Don't be afraid'. Or was it the breeze rushing in the background caressing the treetop leaves?

The ravens called making her lower her gaze. Their black in black eyes gazed at her. One tilted its head looking at her up side down. The second seemed to be shake its head at its friends antics rustling its ebony feather coat.

The last of the Primes carefully captured this rare moment One would not see the likes of it again in any point of written history either human or Cybertronian. The old woman knew about the world unseen to both bots and humans. A world Díssa is able to see she claimed being very few that could.

Her fingers coiled around the staff. Optimus could feel an energy presence pulsing. The light from the first burst came down from the heavens in a blinding light.

Calibrating their senses Optimus and Ratchet stared, both stunned nearly not believing their optics. Her skin have changed, radiating in a soft glow and eyes shone bright in the fading light of the sun setting over the valley. Optimus glanced to the heavens, but the black object he saw earlier was gone.

And the sense of danger the Con's would pick up on the Nemesis having a much larger array of deeper sensors sweeps at its disposal.

Díssa whole world shifted, the wandering to the woods, a call she have heard, it have been like she have lived many lives at once. Deep in her soul what was hidden beneath and shown a world from her spirit wandering. There where still the sense of fear, but a caressing warm hand swept it away looking into the eyes of a Jumping Deer.

"Don't speak. Let it sink in. Such a journey leaves you drained yet fulfilled what your spirits guides and ancestors have revealed to you"

"I..I.." she looked at the gnarled hand holding her own hand, it was still glowing. Eyes fascinated followed the lines on her arm. The spear did not shift back into the default setting around her arm. Jumping Deer guided her over the fire and given a warm blanket and a bowl of broth been simmering for a while now by the fire.

A human thing. To eat, get some energy back into a hungry stomach. Sipping with a wooden spoon and blanket over her shoulders. She was not shivering from the cold and absent of the sunlight hiding behind a dense layer of clouds. It is soon going to rain.

She forgot all about the two Autobots talking amongst them selves.

"Its the same energy readings from the first time it appeared on the screens." Ratchet announced going over the analysed data on his personal arm scanner. "But what I do not get what just happened, the readings are different or I am missing something from the equation?"

"Old friend, what we have witnesses I can only describe she have been on journey to the inner most of the human spark they call their soul. It can be similar said when my path took me to the deeps of Cybertrons core itself. Díssa's explained in human mythos around the world there exists different realms the humans belived in thousends of ago. Many of the myths tells of worlds unseen only a priestess or per say a shaman who are educated in the secrets to reach the levels. Shaman Jumping Deer revealed to me she is able to see through a veil as she calls it, she can not go through it, only partially gets glimpses of it. She have seen glimpses of our kin through that veil that where here long ago"

"Did I hear you correctly, have she been through to other worlds, without use of a space bridge?"

Optimus could not answer Ratchet question. Such a device creates a much more denser surge of energy. In this location, there is no sign of such which baffled them both.

They looked to the younger and older women. They spoke low to each other, Díssa appeared to be more calm sipping from the substance given. It tasted good on her tongue and warmth the empty stomach.

Jumping Deer disappeared into her hut leaning on the yew stave with the many small trinkets attached to the sacred shaman tool.

Optimus gracefully leaned down resting one hand on his knee joint. His optics scanned her arm inlaid with a pattern of three types of animals. The shimmering skin faded as the lines on her arm did so too.

Raven he thought, a winged animal black with many meanings both good and bad shined through like bright silver light. The two birds that lead her to and from the forest still lingered as well the wolf resembling much like the cyber wolfs now long gone on his home world. The third animal, a horse stood proud, tail swishing nibbling at some long grass growing here and there.

These where wild animals, like the owl and the eagle he suspected had a deep connection with Jumping Deer. He will inquire Díssa when she felt more coherent about the matter, for his own curiosity and understanding of humans.

Ratchet shook his head in disbelief, lingering on every possibility that came to mind.

All he have been taught and learned over millennia of study at the Crystal City Science Research Centre and Iacon Medical Facility the laws of physics did not apply here, but his readings did show a sign of movement of data to and from an unknown location it shattered all he knew. Perhaps it could be done. The bot that left behind his work was a testimony to that fact. There must be some evidence to study, making a mental note to constant sweep the area with the limited range of sensor array they had borrowed by the USAF on agreement been used for scanning presence of Decepticons. He could file this as a scientific importance and support to help tgeir cause, which is not a lie.

Startled to look down at a pair of wolf eyes, it regarded the larger thing with a curious dog sound then raises it head to take a sniff. Feeling the thing was of no threat it turned and walked down the small hill side. The horse departed the other way up a narrow path unseen to human eyes beside the old shamans hut. The ravens took off, flutter of winged beats could only be heard as they vanished out of sight into the sky. The veteran medic performed a quick diagnostic of his visual perception, but found no error. Pit this Earth air and what not could cause faulty circuits. Being on a foreign world he had to take precautions even as impersonating an emergency earth vehicle that had its own faults on their change to adapt their forms if needed.

-AWOOOOOOOOOO-

Least his audio receptors worked fine.

A wolf pack howled nearby in the direction the black wolf have wandered off to. Díssa answered their call with her own voice. They answered her back in greater numbers and volume of different pitches. Echoing with the ravens call and the horse whinnying

"The spirits have indeed heard you" Jumping Deer joined her by the outside fire.

The young woman did not smile and took the older woman's hand. She looked into the wise dark brown eyes. "Go to your family as soon we have left."

The old shaman gazed back into the swirling green and blue rounded portals of the younger woman. She then nodded accepting Díssa unsaid warning.

Díssa smiled back, in the back of her head she had a feeling even as the old woman's own life was soon at its end, this place sitting with a spiritual entity showed her a little glimpse what is soon going to happen.

It was an entirely other matter when her eyes sought the large bot named Optimus Prime, his presence ever soothing to her.

No words could describe of the un spoken sentence between the last of the Primes and the woman. Jumping Deer could see it, the connection and sadness of what world of hurt they had came from. Díssa have only taken a step in the direction to what she could become, Optimus have left behind his broken world to find a new one, a purpose of the vastness of weight he carried on his shoulders. The old shaman could feel it, humbled being in the presence of two entities who's of fate are entwining with each other.

It was time to go back. Likely the Decepticon would by now have picked up the energy displayed earlier.

She banged her staff three times in the ground before embracing the younger woman in her arms. Díssa listened very carefully as the old crone whispered in her ear, before departing through the vortex that took them straight into the cavern of the Autobot base.

Jumping Deer nodded with croaked coughs humming an old song her own grandmother sang to her as a babe gathering the most important of her belongings. At the bottom of the steep hill stood a very old pickup truck that needed a bit fix up. She was old, but not that old to not operate a car. Sometimes one had to follow the new world and still have a foot in the old.

Past could not be changed, the future is unwritten, while the present can write their own. Nothing is rigid everything chances and adapts down to the smallest creatures where ever they come from.

* * *

The Nemesis

Alarm in the command centre went off.

Starscream grumbling and scolded the vehicon interrupted him going over all possible scenarios to get rid of the Autobots. And in a way get his clawed servos on that human femme.

For countless breems he did his own research on the armaments. Not trust Knockout in the same room now that they knew about its proberties. It varied different Sixshots uniqueness of built and that of bots alike. The mesh was strong, yet flexible shown under tests.

"What is it now!" hissed the Seeker glaring at the larger screen.

"My Lord, we detected a highly unusual frequency" the vehicon said stationed at his post.

"Yes I can see that you idiot"

The trooper showed no emotions of fear, not even flinching at the Seekers wrath shoving the vehicon away from his station. A part of their programming to the Decepticons advantage undergoing by creating the army. Knowing very well across the known universe other like them relentless by automatic hunted the exiles of the Autobots. Here he was, on the Nemesis roaster crew only had the elites.

He could call for back up, but that would be a sign of weakness in the optics of the troops.

Surveying the data stream and its origins.

"Well now, think we found her once more."

From his last encounter and licking the wounds of defeat, the Con seeker went to analyse the output Soundwave have recorded. It seemed the human drew power from an undetectable force from that rod she carried.

Knockouts own favourable energon prod produces a steady stream of electric current the user can control its output. Starscream considered the possibility that the humans varied. It can take control of electric discharged formed in the Earths atmosphere using her self as a conduit. Same principle of Cybertronians with certain powers are able with a modified model suiting the needs and purpose

"Send out a small squadron, survey the area" If the femme was there, Optimus is likely to be near his little pet. The flawed Prime and obligation to protect those flesh-bags it disgusted the Seeker.

"As you wish my lord" the vehicon complied, digits dancing over its station to select four flyers from the crew to do Lord Starscreams bidding.

Over their own call signs in their own links the vehicons ran to the hanger bay, side by side transforming and took off into the waiting ground bridge.

The warship hid high above the planets atmosphere. Cloaked from both preying eyes and satellites array. Their own stealth and constant moving made it impossible for any Autobots to sneak in. Docked at a random interval at energon mines, transporting workers and the precious mineral to the hungry warship.

The mines they detected are a pit to find due to this organic rock infested planet had a habit hiding such readings beneath its soil.

The four flyers reached their destination circling a stretch of mountain ridge overlooking a valley of green the humans referred to as a forest. A small settlement lied on the other side from the origin of the energy outburst have come from.

"You see anything S-563?"

"Negative, only rocks and mud soiling my joints" S-563 said crouching down. It was raining when they arrived.

"Autobots have been here, I can smell it in the air." S-637 moved his head from side to side looking straight at a dirt hill side. Small imprints of none human tracks showed on the inside of the visor. Different types, three kind. One was human, but other two S-637 could not determine.

"Clear" hollowed S-697 waving rest of his team.

"Why do I have a funny feeling in my circuits" said the seeker drone calling itself Steve for an odd reason.

"You always say that." scoffed his team mate.

The four vehicons gathered on top the hill.

"According to my reports this is where the signal originated from" S-563 team leader of the squadron. It scowl at the skull of a dead animal resting on a pole.

S-645 took its own scan "I detect nothing. Not even a residue that there has been any.

"What if the signal is buried? We dig a lot to find energon and those artefacts Starscream wants" Steve voiced his idea.

The team leader and SV-697 looked at each other then to Steve.

"Start digging" SV-363 said.

All four vehicon seekers crouched with their servos scooping the dirt and rock aside.

"Did you hear that?" SV-697 got to his feet and armed his blaster. It was dark, helm scanned the area and the forest around them. In unison the others did so to except for Steve.

"Eh guys?" the vehicon pointed at the rock ledge above them.

"Is it dangerous?"

"I got no clue, wait a nano sec, I have seem them before, in Knockouts lap on that container. I asked him what it was and said its called a horse." SV-697 said.

"Me too, but I thought they had eight legs?" Steve said.

"Who cares, they are no threat..." the leader vehicon paused him self as a type of native feathered creature with sharp talons scratching the Con's visor. He did not have time to recuperate as more of same time came swooping down on all four seeker vehicons. Their blasters aimed at the things no more larger then a scraplet, dodging agile their bigger foe. Blaster shots everwhere and screams of the avians filled the air. Suddenly it stopped.

"What the Pit was that all about!?" SV-345 uttered swiping a clutter of organic excrements of his visor.

The ground beneath started to shake, looking around.

Up the path rounded beside the rocky outcropping of the human made dwelling they saw what made the earth rumble. Counting least 50 of those horses with four legs instead of eight galloped up the dirt road. One big white coloured animal flaring steam out of its nostrils and eyes called out in its own battle cry rearing on its hindlegs. The stampede did not gave the Con's time to flee getting trampled under-hoof. Denting plates not thought possible.

The still prone vehicon seekers nearly got back on to the peds shaking of the circumstances.

-AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Their energon fluids froze and Steve wet transmission fluids.

"All in favour of retreat?" the team leader said. Rest agreed, running in the opposite direction of the howls not wanting to take their chances. One by one they transformed, wobbling engines and smoke emitted from metal lacerations.

* * *

One letter was an invitation for the up coming annual Summer Camp for pagans, asking her personally to host a workshop about rune divination.

Another letter she recognised on the envelope her lawyers company firms logo and name.

One envelope was attached to a package and from the couple she knew by heart. She opened it with a smile as she read the hand written note. Miko near pounced her, ever since Rolf came with it she have been dying to know what is in it.

_*What are those?*_

"Freyr and Freya, meaning Lord and Lady" Díssa answered placing the two hand carved figurines on the table. The now husband of the couple she wed had a passion carving statues big and small out of either tusks from Greenland, sturdy horns or wood. The two gods where richly detailed being about 20 cm in height and situated on a round sturdy base so they did not topple. She a good idea where to put them.

"Did you just understand what Bee said?" Raf was stunned.

Blinking, Díssa eyed the young boy and then faced the yellow bots. His rounded optics looked bigger then they original appeared.

Bee buzzed.

Open mouth smiling "Ok I did just hear you say, you are happy that more can understand you"

He nodded.

"Ok you spill the beans" Miko expression filled with anticipation.

"I have been wanting to know too. Rolf said something about a shaman. What did he mean about that?" Jack said. The three kids overwhelmed her with questions she had to sit down for a couple of minutes.

"Can you give me a little of air, I am still digesting it all"

_*Optimus she can understand me like Raf can, ain't that awesome*_ the scout chirped with quivering door wings empathizing his joy.

"Indeed Bumblebee." Optimus said. "Díssa have experienced a journey that can not be described in words for us to understand. It is a deep personal venture only she can piece together by the answers she seek."

"You took the words out of mouth Optimus, yes it was you say. I have been on spiritual journeys before, but not this intense."

"Bah, so we are no closer to the truth then we already where" Ratchet uttered from his usual station. Those audios worked pretty well from an old bot.

Tugging slight on her shoulders "Not sure, it is still a blurr to me. I need to let it soak in for a while. Best I concentrate on other things like figuring out how to pay my bills" waving one of the letters from her insurance company.

Jack was a blank slate as the rest, Díssa talked very cryptic about the thing she called a spirit journey. Things never turned out as he hoped for. Like all the times he have come up with scenarios in his head to ask Sierra out, but every time he mustered, he either got interrupted by the school bully or Arcee. Just wished for once a more 'normal' life. The more he thought about it, the more boring it sounded.

"What else, come on it could be cool fantasy story that you could write down and sell for"

"Miko!" Jack and Ratchet voiced bounced of the walls of the base. Bots and humans transfixed glared at the two yellers. The girl slouched back with a moody pout on her lips.

"Errr to chance the subject, Owletta and I had a little spat"

"Owletta?" Díssa looked at him.

"The owl remember, anyway she got a hold on your uncle sailor cap and ripped part of it. I tried to save it." glaring in the general direction of the bird they moved to a cut out carton box with an extra blanket and still used Díssa shirt at a nest. It looked really smug peering at the humans with her big yellow eyes.

"Oh I think it have seen worse. Don't know I have been told how uncle Theo had to patch it back together and re apply fabrics"

"Eh, turns out he hid something under the seams. Rolf had no idea what is. And he was also in a hurry to get to work" he handed her a folded paper in a plastic pocket. She folded it out the table. Díssa leaned in inspecting the markings and hand-drawn spiral symbol marking something of significance, her eyes widening.

"It's part of a nautical map" Tapping the table thinking. "Betsy"

"Who is Betsy?" Raf asked. Getting no answer with the same confused faces Jack and Miko showed. Díssa stormed out with no other word.

She came back with her phone.

"I really need to make this phone call, this number" she showed the digits to said phone number. Optimus gave the go, not taking chance letting Díssa use her own phone when calling from the sheltered Autobot base.

"Come on pick it up, pick it up" tapping the railing nervous. Ratchet ushered the rest to be silent like they where not even there by that meant especially Miko near holding her breath having the Autobot medics stare at her.

-Hello who damn is calling at this hour or I will...-

"Dad"

-Díssa? Why are you calling me in the middle of the night on an unknown number?-

Ups forgot about the time difference.

"Oh sorry, I thought this could not wait till morning"

-One of your sleepless night again?-

"Yeah amongst other things, look dad there is something I have to ask of you it might sound odd. If I don't get out of my system I will have forgotten about it in the morning"

Ragnar groaned with a yawn on the other end of the line.

-Shot dear-

"I kinda feel we should haul Betsy out, before you know...Theo asked about her"

-And that question couldn't have waited till morning?-

"Ah No" she flatly said.

A large dog barked in the background. Ragner commanded it to shut up.

-Well come by the workshop tomorrow after the trial-

"Trial?"

-Didn't you get the letter? They rescheduled it to earlier-

"Oh right, of course dad, see you then, sleep tight" Díssa motioned Ratchet to cut the communication.

"And what was that all about?" Ratchet peered at her. Díssa stood silent thinking to her self then looked up.

"Well you, see that piece of paper is a part of a nautical map, in other words a sea map, but incomplete. I have just this hunch uncle Theo was trying to say something to me, and it involves Betsy"

"Oh wow, like a treasure hunt, finding pieces of a map" Raf marvelled.

"Yes and as every decent skipper keeps track of their position at sea via maps before the sophisticatedly radar and sonic systems required today. If the radar goes down they could still navigate using old school maps"

More clues showed them self, revealing a mystery the more they follow the bread crumbs laid out for Díssa to find and the connection. Her grandfather have been very careful and chosen strong representing images and objects in the woman daily life imprinted strongly from a young age. Was it precaution if anything ill happened to him or did he knew more then it lead on.

* * *

Glaring sleepy eyed at the phone in his hand. What is up with her, unless...

Thelma the big Broholmer breed waggled her tail whining for attention. Ragnar smiled ruffling his faithful dog behind the ears that extending to a belly rub. She is one faithful girl and especially giddy when Díssa came to visit, the way her stance and barking before his daughter even sat foot in the drive way. His girls grew up with the breed, soon it will be Jesper and Ophelia turn to acquire a dog for his grandchildren.

The big brown eyes longingly looked at her master. He smiled padding his dog. "Is it time?" the ears perked by his question. "Or should I wait?" the 65 year old man said spoke to himself. Thelma licked his hand for more attention and possible treats. Ragner was lost in own thoughts and tired having to drag him self to bed, just before threw a biscuit shaped as a bone in the direction that Thelma caught and lumbered back to her sleeping pad with his prize.

Louise, the other Broholmer was sleeping, been a hard day for her all from the exercise and trip from the vet earlier that day. She was perfectly healthy according to the vet.

* * *

Satisfied smiles, long drawn sighs and subtle cries from rows of victims and their family and friends as the sentence was listed and judge said the final verdict.

Sitting in the front row giving the looks at her wrongdoers. A little glee of hope for now the Neo Nazi gangleader Helge is finally convicted and would not any time soon file for an appeal. If that should happen, she would do what it takes to keep the likes of him behind bars. So her lawyer agreed.

Silently thanked Fowler to have found evidence the Neo Gang dealt heavy in human trafficking outside of Denmark spurred international police forces including the CIA hit hard on the news channels. How they got the information the would not tell of-course.

In the back of her head prayed the victims still not found in the vast network of cleverly hidden background deals could be found. Most would never find it back to their family's. Thw ones reunited still had their souls torn apart. She knew the pain and needed all the support in the monthly therapist group. She missed the last one for reasons she could not reveal.

"Hey Díssa" she turned around. Her focus been on speaking with her lawyer and mother waiting in the court hallway.

"Oh hey Max, got through the reporters on your way in?"

The man smiled, dressed casual in a pair of blue jeans, dark grey sneakers and black polo shirt. A blazer slung over his shoulders.

"They where all over that creep" he said "Sorry I am late, what did I miss?"Mrs. Magnusen" Max gave a respectful nod at Díssa's mother who regarding him suspicious.

"Who might you be?"

"I would like to know too" Karl Jensen the lawyer said. "We have urgent things to discuss. In private" adding strength in the voice just slight by not raising the decibel to much.

"I did not want to intrude. I know your other daughter, work colleagues. I am Max Davenport ma'am" he threw in a thick American accent extending his hand to Díssa's mother then to Karl Jensen.

"Ahh that Max. Ophelia have talked much about you" Elsa eyed him carefully. Typical American barging in like that.

Coming out of the rest-room zipping the pants. Getting old and constant filled bladder was not the golden ages of his life he had envision. Ragnar eyed the stranger and recognized him introduced by his younger daughter. Seemingly Díssa have made an impression on the man, but he was very different then the guys she hanged out with, not to mention Rolf who would act like a protecting brother wolf of their pack like ny other guy trying to make a pass at her.

Still wary and wished she will not end up like the last one. No one could foresaw Conrad evolved from being a kind hearted man to a sadistic maniac and drug addict. Díssa wanted to save him from the life he had dug himself deep into a bottomless pit.

"Well who have we here"

Nearly spooking Max peered his shoulder of the senior. Ragnars arm weighted heavy. Strong from years of work with all kinds of different mechanic engines. Some scars filled the back his hand from an old injury he got before Díssa even was born.

"Hey, just wondering if Díssa had seconds thoughts of that coffee."

Blinking "Oh shit, so so sorry, I have been literately in another world lately"

And other things that implied she thought to her self.

"If I may intertwine, we got some private matters to take care of." Karl Jensen harsh interrupted.

"How long will it take?" Díssa asked

"I say about an hour"

Cursed legal after match like last time, and the cost it did to hire Karl Jensen. But worth every penny. Paying it off would not make her go broke as a person, just had to be more creative move her personal finances and the many antic things stored in the old farm stables could be sold.

"Say meet you in an hour, Vera's Café" taking words out her mouth and

Max turned on his heels triumphant humming a tune. He pulled out an outdated cell phone flipping the cover open, and dialling a number while walking down the steps outside the red bricked court house and its city's coat of arms over its entrance.

The conversation was very short, he ended the call and made his way into shopping district easy assessable by foot or by bicycle. He cut a little shortcut through a narrow archway leading to an open iron gate. In the alley filling half the side in neat rows of recycle bins reserved for the private residents owning the expensive apartments in the centre of the little city. He rather called it a town then a city to his standards. Looking over his shoulder then quick still in motion of his stride threw in the now used phone into one of the garbage bins.

Less then an hour later Díssa parked in a green SUV close as possible to the shopping district.

"I don't like this" Bulkhead said "Who is this guy anyway?"

"One that has interest in me. but I don't." checking her self in her pocket mirror out of habit to look presentable.

"Eh ok? So why are you 'going out' with him?"

"Just want to get this over with and I can get home. Beside its not a dinner and a movie date"

It seemed harmless enough to the look of things. Díssa would keep to crowded areas and planned an exit route if things turned for the worse.

"I wont be long Bulk" getting out and friendly padding the car.

* * *

"Thank you for the coffee, but I have to be going now. I promised the old man to come by his workshop."

"Wow how time flies" Max looked at his wrist watch. Díssa gathered her belongings. All through out the coffee date she have deliberate avoid eye contact. He acted a bit to friendly making her uncomfortable. The subject went about the trial and seemed not genuine happy learning about the Danish law system had its flaws. He added in if it stood to him he would have sentence them to the chair. She agreed, but the said bastard is better of rotting to the end of his days.

Much to her effort avoiding eye contact, Max's hand descended on hers. A flicker of an alarm shot up her spin. Quickly she withdrew her hand.

"I am sorry, I am have to hurry. Want this day to get over with so I can get home and get some much needed sleep" and other things she mentally noted to her self.

"Of course" he smiled at followed with his gaze the woman nearly fleeing on her heels clicking on the cobbled stones making up the older part of the town and near by small park and pond. An elderly couple short looked up while feeding the ducks as the red haired woman stormed by.

"Heh, young people, always in a hurry" the elderly woman said slight annoyed.

"Nah, girl looked spoked my dear" her husband opserved the young woman. Sure hope nothing serious is going to happy to such a pretty you g thing.

Out of sight, Díssa grapped the extra phone and typed in a long number.

-Special Agent Fowler what I can I do for you-

"Fowler its me. Díssa, you said I always could contact you"

-Miss Ravn if its al right I address you by that name-

"What ever floats your boat, anyway can you do a bit snooping about a man called Max Davenport, he works at my sisters company."

-How dire is it?-

"Well I have a hunch per say or I am being really really paranoid"

-Very well I will look into it, Fowler out-

Hurrying to the other side through the small park to the parking lot getting in the green SUV. Rested her head on the steering wheel with a long exhaled breath.

"Are you ok Díssa?" the green bot worried asked. She blinked coming to her senses.

"I don't know" voice quivering. Leaning back in the drivers seat hands running through her hair. Someone tapped on the window. Like a scared hare she jumped.

"I thought that was you, when did you get a new car?" Ophelia smiled her younger sister. Not knowing to how to roll down the window she openen the car door instead and instantly got jumped by two 4 year olds. "AUNTIE!" they screamed. Díssa laughed so hard at the endearing assault.

"You two ninja rascals. You are getting bigger and heavier every time and see you"

"I no fat" said the girl, strawberry blond as her twin brother. Their Aunt laughed shaking her head. That made her day hugging and kissed her niece and nephew till they had enough and retreated running around in circles around the car, blissfully unaware of its true nature.

"The car is a rental. The volvo have been acting up of late" in truth the old station-wagon was more then fine, a bit wobble when turning to the right that just had to be adjusted on a regular basis.

"That a really nice one. It even spoke your name when me and the twins came by"

"Really?" she looked over her shoulder with a slight raised eyebrow "It is a high tech one. I was asked by the rental service to test it. If it was up to certain standards I shouldn't pay one penny for the week I am testing it. Seem the face recognising needs tuning"

"Wow, where do I get to test one?"

"Knowing the right people sis"

"Speaking about knowing people, what about Max huh?"

"Eh, just had coffee with him, honestly he is a nice guy, but I don't feel the connection"

"Aww give him one more chance, he seems really to like you. Emma and Eliot likes him" Ophelia hid a couple of shopping-bags behind her back. Díssa had her suspicions spotting what store it came from and the Danish flags jutting out. Like it was nothing her sisters averted her attention calling out for her children. She waved them off and once more hugged the tow toddlers. Out of sight and hearing.

"You almost blew your cover" she said amused.

"I thought it was you" the ex-wrecker defended him self.

"Heh, you are not the first to confuse me with Ophelia, we look almost the same being nearly two years apart."

"She seems nice and the kids too, what where their names?"

"Emma and Eliot, they got a lot of spunk in them, I don't get how she managed and the career and her husband all at the same time"

"I guess she has a lot of patience like Optimus" Bulkhead offered. Smiling she padded the steering wheel.

"Maybe that is her special power and I am stuck with..actually don't know what to make of it"

Bulkhead mentally shrugged driving down the strip of road. There where a lot of construction going on forcing them to take a detour that turned out to a be a wrong way and rerouted quick with help from Díssa knowing the roads and finally made it to their next destination.

Next order of business, driving to the workshop owned by her father. He was still retired mechanic, but that didn't keep him from getting his hands dirty. They rolled into the parking space area for visitors.

Odd it was a bit to quiet to her taste, fearing the what came next holding her breath while the bay doors automatic opened. Exhaling with a relief it was not waiting Decepticons nor MECH. Just a small portion of friends and family greeting her with big smiles and congratulations.

"Eh...it isn't by birthday until a few weeks" she glared at her sister. Her suspicion that there might been thrown a surprise party at her house turned out she wronged her self.

"Was afraid you wouldn't have shown up, or else we could have moved the party to your house" her mum embraced warmly with a kiss on the cheek.

"Is it Ophelia's idea? What if the court decided to prolong the trial period?"

"No mine, and I had a feeling it was today was going to be special" her dad grinned.

A hand touched on her arm. That foreboding same feeling earlier made her anxious. Not thinking on her action, quick spun about on her heels, fist meet with a crunch of flesh against the noose of a guy

A bouquet of white chrysanthemums fell to the ground. Horrified the guests gasps of the display.

"Díssa!" Ophelia cried out

"Fuck, shit fuck fuck I am sorry, so so so sorry didn't mean that." she was her self stunned holding both hands to her face red on embarrassment.

One hand over the bloodied noose and other held it up the other staggering a few feet back Max eyes fluttered. "It's ok, my own fault. Phew you got one mean jab, should have known doing that Viking stuff"

"Auntie why you hit Max?" little Eliot tugged the seams of her shirt.

"Max startled Auntie that is all, but that does not mean you are allowed to hit people" Ophelia educated her son.

Unless they deserved it Díssa thought. Still red face with embarrassment fled with Rolf on her heels to the rest room. He kept guard outside letting her calm down.

The two friends shared a glance when when she came out. "Glad that was not me" he chuckled and handed her a cold beer.

"Reflex something just inside me went on a defensive stand" taking a chuck out of her beer. "There is something about that Max guy, he seems nice on the outside, but..."

"Say no more" Rolf peered at Max have gotten the bleeding stopped with some tissue paper.

Ragner objected silently the man have invited him self to the party, it gnawed the senior the way Max charmingly talked with the guests. He hardly knew him. And to add invited him self somehow. This is only for the closest family and friends, but that punch made Ragnars day.

"Green bot playing chaperone today" kneeling to pet Thelma more then happy to see her best friend Díssa crouching to hug the big Broholmer wanted to lick her face. She missed and felt the human bury her face in its fur. The dog whimpered trying to ask what is wrong.

"Yeah, tell you the details later"

Thelma constant tried to ask her human best friend how she could make her happy again, but sense she only wanted comfort and let Díssa hug the big dog until granted affectionately licking the woman's face made her giggle.

* * *

The party was not mean to be one large one only consisting of a bit of beer for the adults, soda for the children. All enjoyed the delicious chocolate cake Elsa baked the day earlier.

"Well shouldn't you be happy the bastard got convicted, you heard the judge he ain't gonna think try for an appeal?" Ragnar asked her daughter. She looked up, fork still in mouth eating the last pieces of the cake. She looked like getting caught doing mischief. Swallowing the piece letting out few coughs.

"I am"

Her response was slight hesitant. The observant father suspecting it could be she was still was in shock punching Max in the noose. He his his amusement to himself.

"I got the trailer ready for you Díssa, if you have to take it back home today I doubt that SUV can haul that old boat out, why not let me swing by with the truck?" Jimmy the mechanic apprentice wiped of oily hands against his pants.

"I think he can"

"He?"

"I mean eh, don't know it looks like a big boy to me" Díssa quick recuperated her answer. Now she is slipping, not good. "Beside one of the tests is to see how much weight it can pull and manoeuvrability"

"I really want to know who let you test it" Ragnar leaned peering at the SUV's interior and dashboard. Looked very fancy to him. He peered at the symbol on the steering wheel. Haven't he seen it somewhere before? With a satisfied grunt with the way of things.

"We should at-least try. Remember the old Skoda with the motor in the backtrunk could pull the camping-wagon up a hill road."

"HAH" bellowed her father "They don't make them like they used to any more. Al right lets get 'him' hooked up"

* * *

"But my Lord...cyberwolfs" one tried to make a prober report of the findings that came up empty handed.

Starscream nearly burst into flames of anger at the tropes he have ordered to investigate, came back snivelling like terrified sparklings.

"SILENCE! or I will have all you disassembled and used for parts for your lacking following orders. There are no way that those beasts exits on Earth. You are disgrace, get out of my sight" arming his missiles at the vehicons nearly falling over their own peds and each other exiting the command bridge.

I am surrounded my morons; groaned the Seeker.

From the doorway Knockout nonchalant stood arms crossed watching his 'Lord' angry hissy fits. The red mech have grown very used to it by now and very cynical as the ways of Decepticons. Emotions the Autobots possessed have been their downfall over the millennia.

His reason lurking in on the sidelines and monitoring the troops performance went beyond mending bended metal. Their programming is failing of lately and had to correct it taking note of the designations of the four vehicons that have returned. Especially the one called it self Steve instead of its given designation.

To say the least as much they are from the disposable caste they had their uses. Many spare parts of the 'dead' comrades have been reused.

Even the cold sparked medic no matter patient he let them go in peace especially the ones beyond any form of repair. No one beside Breakdown knew the choice he had to make and energy spent. All in favour of the Decepticon war machine that needed resources to function. And one of them is using the now offlines troopers. Breakdown took it on him self to make sure smelting the parts and set in storage. It is an ungrateful gruesome task, but it had to be done.

There where no time for mourning or any form of proper burial as the troops is beneath such privileges. Their purpose is to die in battle.

* * *

"That's Betsy?" Rafeal gawked the stern of a boat while Bee and Bulkhead with help from Díssa who secured the trailer underneath its keel. 'She filled up the garage that had contained tractors or other farm machinery of its day. The two bots had no trouble pulling it out and there emerged a blue wooden boat from its resting place. The name spelled out on its bow and also side of its stern.

"Yes, she is one of the smaller fishing trawlers, sturdy girl. She was built some time before world war two broke out." Díssa traced her hand over the under side. A slight sigh and voice turned melancholy "Granddad never intended to sell her. She served a role during the occupation. She carries a cargo full of history and hard work providing food on the table. She is a reminder of the past to take care of our heritage for future generations" both hands on the wooden side deep in thought. The three kids nearly ran to the other side inspecting the ship. As living in a town near out in the middle of a desert it was practially not everyday you got to see an oldschool fishing boat like this.

"Now where is that ladder?" Díssa talked to her self.

*Why do you need a ladder when you got us* Bee buzzed and offered a lift up. Slightly shocked that quick turned into a smile and accepted the yellow bots help up onto the deck only a few feet away from the bridge. Raf, Miko and Jack followed more to inspect the boat. Rust here and there, some new parts then other, a clear sign the little fishing trawler was cared for thus being on land. Miko ran to the stern jumped up at the point it nearly freaked out poor Bulkhead if she might fall head first. It was a bit of a drop and could hurt her self.

"I AM KING OF THE WORLD" she yelled arms stretched out to the side balanced booth her feet on the railing just spread enough from her not to fall.

Díssa popped out her head from a window in beside the captains seat."If you did that while the boat was out on the waves going high you would have fallen head first into the water, scratched under its keel and if you are lucky not getting killed by the screw. The icy waters would kill you in minutes." she called out. Rafeal and Jack looked horrified at the woman. This was one of the moments of the odd Danish black humour they still couldn't get a grip on. "But you can avoid that if you got a lifeline attached to a lifevest yet still dangle for your dear life and hope dear gods the line will not snap" she continued then retreated into the steering house.

The air was musky leaving the door open for fresh air. She did not need to roam around for long finding with ease where they have always been. Pulling out the drawer of the table cabinet she found what she was looking for.

Now came the more tedious work comparing them to the scrap paper.

No one of them matched, leaning forward back a hand rested under her chin and tapped thoughtful on the table. "I don't get it?". Frustrated groaning rubbing her eyes and head banged against the wall hitting the frame of a picture. Another older sea map. Quick got up her feet glancing at it.

"HAH, you sea sea devil" she exclaimed. Raf and Jack startled peered what made the woman yell, she held up the piece of paper against the picture. It was an exact match. She removed it from the wall and pulled the old map of the North Sea out of its frame a letter fell to the floor. It was addressed to her, with her grandfather handwriting.

End chapter

* * *

_Hope you peeps enjoyed it and you properly think...what the hell is going on and so on. Don't worry your answers will be answers soon enough. _

_As the first part with the shaman woman it is loosely based what I have read and know about the Native American practices. I am aware there is two needed, but as Jumping Deer is alone she kinda knows what she is doing. My respect goes to the American Natives, I have friend who loves their culture and way of things._

_Second, hope you guys enjoyed the vehicicon Steve scene when I first started writing it, my initial thought nah no go, but then I kept it anyway as a comical relief._

_Third, have wanted to use a rottweiler cause my flat mate has a very adorkable one, but switch to a Broholmer as its a Danish breed, no kidding just google it._

_Still getting my grip on sea ship terms and what is what due to they have different names then on land. Its very interesting. I might have make some blunders so please correct me, but as for Betsy the small fishing trawler I looked up how it looked, they are semi huge yet sturdy boats. Seen the likes around in the harbor of Helsingør now more used for tourism._

_Next chapters is slowly getting planned just need to curb some things and get more explanation of what and where without revealing a bit to much "wink wink' and then i have constant certain adult scenes about Hope and Wheeljack (my other OC)_


	17. Chapter 16 Cold Iron Secret

**Chapter 16 Cold Iron Secret **

And DONE. Enjoy the next thrilling chapter that actually finally is going somewhere building up more and more suspense. Oh the DRAMA!

* * *

"How long will you expect it will take old friend"

"Any moment now Optimus, the satellites are finally in position. Yet have my doubts there in is anything then so called North Sea meaning...water" Ratchet said waving his servo in a circular motion.

"Take your time."

"As Ratchet says yes there is nothing, but sea. But for about more then 10000 years ago there where land stretching from the now west coast of Denmark to England. Granddad spent a good amount of time on sea expeditions and have found several settlements some even made of stone and a hint of proof the gatherer and hunter age stopped way earlier then first assumed creating the Northern regions of Europe yet separated the UK" Díssa explained.

Her voice turned a wisp of sorrow next in what next she uttered. "He may had his passion for the Viking era, yet knew the more we can learn about the past we can create a better future. He told me once; The past is a key to the future"

Díssa have yet to open the letter. She was afraid what truth she might find. Either way what they discovered beneath the sea of the North Sea answers lies in its darkness.

"How come there is water now?" Rafael curiously asked. Díssa smiled at the boy.

"The Ice Age ended, melting over longer periods of time. They even found mammoth bones on the sea bed, I read about it not long ago. Grandfather told me a scientist who is now dead had another wild theory that the ice melted from some major event in history. He believes about 3000 years give or take some few centuries that something hastened the melting process and completely flooded. I'd briefly spoke once with one of my grandfathers old colleagues that had before the great flood there where walkways or roads even, but have yet to come up with any solid evidence. One theory of his that Doggerland stretched far into the Atlantic Ocean"

"I bet bots where involved" Miko raised a finger.

"May as it be, there is a link to both our worlds that has come to pass in Earth's ancient history" Optimus concluded.

"Maybe the humans back then revering them as gods, both good and bad. Could it be they where stuck on Earth and could not go home?" Jack pondered.

"Like the great woolly mammoth, life had to adapt making way for other species meaning theire time on Earth was at an end." Díssa thinking out loud.

"Like we Autobots had to adapt or we would surely have perished" Ratchet remarked with a hint of sarcasm. Not wanted to be compared the an animal, even a woolly one that long gone did not exists. Like many primitive beast wiped out during the great war.

The proximity alert sounded, all eyes on the screen. It was Fowler in his Chinook helicopter landing on top of the bluff.

"Special Agent Fowler what brings you..."

"Save it Prime" the man cut the leader bot of. "I have some urgent news that could not be radioed over usual mean. MECH have infiltrated from within. We caught a few, but they committed suicide before they could tell us anything and blew two more of my men to bits. We are combing every soldier and office worker with a rake forcing more spies to reveal them self."

-Gasps-

"Continue" the stoic bot seemingly to everyone around him was not affected by the news.

"We had a few men keeping taps on Conrad. But he vanished from one day to the other. In worst case scenario he is..." Fowler did finish his sentence.

"Oh dear gods" Díssa had a horrid feeling in her gut.

"Suits him right, he was a creep what he did to you" Miko impulsive blurted.

"Regardless what he have done in the past, every sentient being have a chance for redemption" a fact Optimus have never gotten fully to persuade Megatron before his demise, but none the less Starscream has the same choice who lead the Decepticons.

The short look from Optimus and tone of voice did not quell Miko's own view on before mentioned person.

"If MECH has gotten to him, who knows what Silas would do to him. And that being said your family and friends could be in danger" Fowler turned to Díssa with a grievous stare and loss of sleep shown in his face.

"What no no?!We just can't move my family without warning and why" she shot back. They have discussed the subject before.

"I know Miss Ravn. I have been working overtime convincing the Pentagon to contact your Danish intelligence agency and work around the official lines. Only got green lights to let agents on observation only protocols. They can't do anything without the PET's approval."

"The best cause of action that you remain at base" Optimus said.

"No Prime. If MECH knows she is hiding, far my experiences goes they will take any family member as hostage and use as bait to lure Miss Ravn out"

"That's not right" Arcee vented.

"Fowler is right. But I can not just go home, not when I am this close"

"Pardon me...oh right the satellite"

"Speaking of which I am getting the first images right about...now" the scan have been complete. Ratchet moved the picture of an outline a none natural formation deep under the waves.

"Uncle Sam's breeches...is that a?"

"Judging by its characteristics of the other hull, it is a Cybertronian exploration vessel. An Ark type vanguard class. Many where launched during the end of the war" Optimus zoomed in on the outline of the space vessel in a 3D image.

"I highly doubt any bots are alive in there." Ratchet morbid said. "I detect no energon life signs. Not even emission from stasis pods"

"Ratchet, is there a way inside the ship?"

"One step ahead of you Optimus."

"Can't you bridge us inside?" Bulkhead asked.

"And risk sending you into the core of the engines not knowing the full layout of the ships interior. I think not!" the veteran medic gave Bulkhead a short stare.

Díssa was sure of one thing. She felt drawn staring at the image of the space vessel, feeling she have seen it before.

"I have detected a section partly submerge in water...and this." the image switched zooming in on the side of the craft "I believe that is the entry to the shuttle bay and part of the cargo bay."

"Indeed it is" Optimus nodded

"Wait a minute, can you zoom in on that?" Fowler pointed at the image in far right corner of said cargo bay, three shapes, two shaped as long black cigar formed shape. One bigger then the other.

"Is it just me or does that like...?" Jack Darpy exclaimed.

"We can not know for sure until setting up a reconnaissance mission at hand" Optimus studied the three shapes. "Autobots, prepare for underwater mission" Like a well greased machine, the bots set into motion.

"Miss Ravn, can I speak with you, in private" Fowler said in a low heavy voice. She bore a slight confused expression. Then nodded and led Fowler back to the room she occupied as own private sanctuary.

"There is something you must know" he handed her out an opened envelope from the inner pocket of his jacket. "This was sent to my office about half year ago with a note to give you on this date."

Eyes widened flipping through the contents photos and signed letter in Egon's own handwriting and a date stamp. Least four of photographs where same the from the memory card. Shaken to her core, she had to sit down on the edge of the bunk bed.

"I am sorry this comes as a shock to you. I am acting all on my own on this. Since you arrived, red flags have gone off in the Pentagon, certain pencil pushers does not want to let this get known"

"What have this to do with me" still in shock having to take a deep shaking breath keeping her self together.

"Your grandfather. He was an agent during the Cold War. The Pentagon founded his expeditions in the North Sea. His job was to monitor any Russian activity and report directly to an agent. Both super powers believed during World War 2 the Germans had developed a new super weapon. I believe he left you clues how to find it"

"What about my father...and Uncle Theo?" she could scarcely comprehend the meaning of it all.

"I do not know. Either they are blissfully unaware of Egon Magnussen involvements or have a minor knowledge. He was still an active agent till his death long after the Cold War and Berlin wall crumbled. Miss Ravn, I am afraid you have been dragged into something that is way over your head"

"Way over my head?! Have you any idea how I feel and recently comes to terms I might not be human at all?" brooding snarled at Fowler.

The man sighed, hands in his pockets. Clicking his tongue leaning up at the wall opposite her side. "Yes, to my own dread I will be certainly court marshalled. Bery carefully on a weekly basis filed reports with intent keeping your...eh unique talents out of the equations. Its the only safety I can offer you. Different offices in the Pentagon is linked together who reads the reports coming from this very silo. And one last thing, I do not like to see you on a dissection table. But I fear sooner or later someone would piece the puzzle together."

Díssa felt a knot in her stomach, how could her grandfather be a part of such a conspiracy, her loving grand parent have lied all those years. What about his love for her? Was that a fake?

"What about General Bryce?"

"He does not know, only marvelled you single handed fended of the MECH mercenaries. I reported you sufficient in a level of self defence"

"Riiiiight, I feel so safe now thanks" Díssa sarcastic scoffed hiding her fear.

Flipping through the photos again, four of them she have seen before on the memory card.

"Miss Ravn. The recent years your grandfather have been accused leaking information to a still operating KGB agency and other unknown parties that willingly pays big sums for such vital data. In honest and I'm certain he is innocent forcing him to hide evidence of the truth. He have been there twice. Miss Ravn imagine if MECH gets a hold of this kind of evidence"

He shoved her some more vibrant coloured pictures. The three she have been seen before where in black and white. True they looked very different and more detailed.

"Optimus should..."

Fowler motioned her to stop talking.

"I know what you are thinking Miss Ravn. And I agree. I would not have showed it to you unless I was dead sure of my..."

Silent fell over the small room, a shuffle of muffled feet and voices. Fowler reached out his hand and yanked the door open from the inside. Three figures spilled into a pile of limps. Fowler pinched his nose ridge at the three kids sprawling on the floor.

"Get your feet of me" Jack shoved Miko of him, little Rafael had lost his glasses from the fall frantic padding the floor to find them again. Díssa was quick to rescue them from the other two nearly crushing in fight to get up on their feet. Rafael's very blurred near sight vision became clear, sitting on her knees in front him gave a soft smile surrounded by the big slight copper curly mane.

"Thanks" he said.

Fowler cleared his throat and crossed him arms, giving every three kids the look of a disappointed parent or army ranger officer, not amused when soldiers didn't follow orders. He was about to give a long reprimand then shook his head with a long drawled sigh and gestured all to get out. Miko was quick to protest as first, she got silenced by Díssa's own stare. With a moping grunt and Japanese swears got herded by Jack. "Told you it was a bad idea" he said.

Jack looked guilty back and forth between Díssa and Miko. He caught her following Fowler and Díssa, and soon was joined with Rafael. A whispering heated debate began of pros and cons to eavesdrop. Against Jack's will and lure by Rafeal and Miko found himself pressing an ear up the against the door. It was difficult to hear anything, two muffled voices he got some parts of the subject, next thing he knew nearly his face meet the floor and Miko sprawled on top of him.

"Miss Ravn?"

"Give me a moment I need let it sink in" she waved her hand.

Fowler nodded and closed the door behind him. Slouched on the edge of the bunk bed. Head raised slight looking at the picture of her grandfather. The letter found in Betsy. It laid on the table with the photograph.

* * *

"This must be the cargo bay meaning there should be a lift going to the upper levels." Optimus occurred. "Ratchet do you read us?"

_-Read you you loud and clear Optimus, data confirms there is breathable oxygen in the air, which indicate the ship have a life support system activated to a minimum-_

"Affirmative. If there is power to life support then there must be some sort of mainframe control centre. Do you have a lock on its location"

_-If I am correct it should beneath the bridge, no sign of power you got to find engineering and maintenance to turn on the power manually. It should be likely on the same level you are now. I'd prepared a few spare cubes for the main power cells converter.-_

"Understood" Optimus cut of the link their main base. He went over every little detail of the cavern like construction. Half of the cargo bay was flooded with sea water. Other dry side showed signs of human barrack dwellings. Over half of the buildings have been demolished by an unknown force.

Nazis had set up a secret base here according to Fowler and Díssa. The two insisted to tag along in search for evidence. Optimus had no intention keeping human research data as it was not their priority, granted the two to come on his conditions to stay in the cargo bay area with Arcee as guard.

The three marine based vessels silently watched over the bots long belonged to another era in the history of Earth.

"My gods" Díssa exclaimed aiming her flash light. Years of decay have had no effect on the large submarine. _Der Götterdämmerung __highlighting its side in the bold letters and Kriegsmarine logo on each side of the centre of the cigar formed beast._

Giving the all clear they could breath. Fowler helped her unstrap the gas mask. She tried not to puke, the air was not pleasant at first and rather wished she'd kept the gas mask on.

"Fowler. There is something that bothers me about this" Arcee said.

"Yes?"

"How do you humans even know about the existence of this in the first place?"

"Well eh...you see rumours and scattered reports and a vague accounts of a Jew scientist who claimed to have been working on the doomsday submarine. He died before telling how he escaped and its location"

"I am glad they never launched it, if they did the outcome would look different at the battle of the sea, but if you look at Hitlers mistake trying to take on Russia in the East in middle of winter...and then the Allied forces from the west."

"We are not here for a history lecture Miss Ravn. We are here to focus on to retrieve any research they worked on and clear you grandfather name" he too aimed his flash light at the big submarine. He was looking for something. As a kid one of his favourite books was '20.00 Leagues Under The Sea', it made him think of Nautilus.

Arcee raised her optics ridge slight, clear his name? Fowler have spoken in a low near whisper, but forgot about bots audio receptors can be manually tuned or by automatic. Ratchet was not the only one with sharp hearing. She decided to pretend the notion slipped from her mind.

It bore the German navy insignia on its side and its name. The sub it self tipped some angles to its starboard, and looked to have been in a hurry to deploy, but by some unlucky strike its anchor held in a painfully position and noose reared up. She could scarcely see with help her own flash light something held in place in the dark waters. No sign of life have latched on to the derelict vessel. Not even seaweed or seashells.

"Wow that thing is huge, I have seen big submarines in Copenhagen where the Danish fleet held an open house weekend at the waterfront harbours, our Crown Prince opened the event official. Even been inside one, a tight fit. I can imagine you oughta' not to be suffering from claustrophobia"

"Prime do you know how one your flying saucers can be at the bottom of the sea, yet hold two submarines and a WW2 German battle ship" Fowler asked.

"We intend to find our answers." Prime short glanced over the two humans, his optics sought Díssa aiming her flash ligt searchingly at the ship. Her thoughts else where at this time. He could see it in her stance.

Fowler huffed annoyed not getting a direct answer. He took another look at the three marooned marine vessels thinking to himself 'it lied perfect in between, an excellent staging and observation point for a base'.

"By Njords shiny feet. Fowler, look at this"

"What now...dear good...is that?"

"Either we are looking at twin or a very well preserved patched up ship wreckage"

"Are you gonna tell me too where it sank?"

Díssa sent him a teasing smile. Fowler shook his head. History has never been his strong point, but one thing is for sure official The Cold War have long ended. Yet superpowers of the world and by great probability MECH would seek out its secrets to their own means. He took one more look at the large battleship laying still in the water. Something did not seem right with it, there where no record of a second battleship of its class made.

* * *

Abandoned welding torches and other equipment from an outdated era littered the corridors. They came to a dead end. A closed door. Bulkhead located the door controls, but they where broken.

*Hey look at this* Bumblebee pointed at marks on the wall. Some vague blurry soot marks painted the wall while picking up a hand hell projectile weapon not bigger then his thump digit.

"Irk...humans must have tried to cut their way into the engine room. Don't know if I should be sorry for them?" Bulk looked at a skeleton corpse or what is left of it anyway, missing a great deal of its lower half.

A sparse hope emerged in Bulks cpu, if they can get this ship running, they might stand a better chance standing their ground against Starscream, getting rid of the fragger once and for all.

Not knowing the full dimensions of the spaceship it felt bigger then the times they have paid visit to the Nemesis on more then one occasion.

*_But...what about us? If that could do to humans?_*

"Don't worry Bee. We are more tougher, now stand back" the green mech transformed his large hands into wrecking balls and started to hammer at the door.

*Bulk?*

Two turrets showed them self on each side of Bulkhead from the floor.

They whirred to life aiming at the intruder and fired. "Oh oh!" the big bot muttered, he was quick enough to move his helm or else there where nothing left, yet the blinding blast sent him tumbling backwards. He lie still and the turrets retreated to their hiding place.

Bumblebee's not dared to move from the spot fearing he would get it him self by the shots.

"Ouch...that one is gonna leave a mark" Bulkhead sat up rubbing his helm. His movements got the gun turrets to reappeared again taking aim once more. Both bots raced back to the nearest place they could

_-Bulkhead, Bumblebee, what is your status?-_ Optimus radioed them.

"Gonna hang tight, we have hit a snag sorta. Not letting us into the main engineering. Boss you gotta thread carefully not want to get shot. They hit pretty hard"

_-I do believe I have noticed- _blaster shots in the back ground. _-Orders: take out the turrets-_

_-No there is another way- _the voice of Díssa cut crackled through on a channel to reach the bots from the short radio wave length in the walkie talkies.

_-Another way? _Optimus.

_-Fowler and I found some maps and schematics the Nazies left behind. Crafty bastards. I'm a bit rusty in my German, but if I read correctly they have mapped out several air ducts. Yes here is one that says Engine room in German if that's where you are by the route you took"_

_"_I hate air ducts, I am to big to get through"

*_Hehe, cause your big aft gets stuck. Never gonna forget that sight and your legs kicking_* Bumblebee teased. The bigger groaned, he is not letting that one go, not to mention regretting telling the story to Miko laughing so loud she could not breathe and the all to familiar death glare from Ratchet and a ready tool of doom to be aimed at Bulkhead.

A fail escape route down a waist disposable shaft went wrong and said bot was stuck. With all his strength near ripping pistons and gear apart he pushed trying to push him self free and Bumblebee dodging shots from Decepticon troopers even tried to grasp the poor bot by the legs and tug. The combined effort got Bulk free and ended with what humans call a tutu skirt around his waist made of sheets of metal.

The laughter of the Decepticons soon died out receiving blunts force helm trauma from a pair of wrecking ball hands.

They made it out in wrecker style and a story richer.

_-Arcee-_

_-Yes sir?- _the femm bots voice cracked through the comm unit.

_-Memorize schematics and head to to Engineering and disable those guns turrets on every level- _

_-On it sir-_

The two bots smiled at each other. All on Team Prime have their own unique set of skills. This was one job for a smaller two wheeler that can take out three times her own size. They waited anxious gazing at the still locked doors. Every time they popped their helm forth the turrets tried to make scrap metal out them.

Bumblebee quick made his fate to look. The turret was ready, but never fired and retreated back into the hidden sockets. Sliding grating doors slow parted after years of neglect and in bad shape to greased up.

Arcee walked out with a smile on her faceplate. "Engineering secure"

"What took you?" Bulk walked by with a smile at his team mate.

"I had to take on alternative route, least I did not get stuck wearing a tutu as result" the femme bot smirked with a shine of mischief on her optics and a hand on her hip with a slight bob to the side. Great Bulk who does not know of that story.

"Think we could have left them at home, its filled with energon cubes."

Bumblebee made his yes bleep and clatter of static spelling out 'wow'.

"Sir, we hit the jackpot, Engineering is flooded with energon cubes as far the optic can see"

_-Understood. We will need them back at base. My own preliminary assumptions of the vessel it might never recover from its state, but we must gather what we can.-_

"I wont say that, a new coat of paint and little tweaking with the engines it might fly. If Wheeljack where here he could fix that up in a jiffy"

"But Wheeljack is not here Bulk" Arcee said, she turned heading to pipeline leading up to a now open vent. "I will scout of the rest, these Nazi's seem to use the air ducts and quick routes from one part of the ship the other."

_-Negative Arcee. Go back to Fowler and Díssa. Bulkhead and Bumblebee see if you can reactivate the ships engine-_

* * *

A captain or a commander always keeps his logbooks in his own private quarters. Haven't been much of a success finding any of value in the barrack area, being half demolished and very much abandoned for obvious reasons.

Vomiting up her breakfast at the stench and horror of a half dried corpse fell on top of her yanking the hatch to said commander room. A grinning skeleton at her in some half attempt to block the door.

Other then foul odours of dried up corpse like mummies corpses, Díssa fought bravely to keep rest, or what left anyway of her stomachs contents.

After a good sweep and back tracked to the bridge after scavenging the officer lounge and private quarters they found something.

The Logbooks and maps over the sea area, along with schematics hand drawn of said base. Those Germans where clever, several big sheets of paper carefully marked more revealing that defiently should be explored. One marked Lift spelled out in German. Did they knew how to operate it?

All the time surveying inside the German Kriegsmarine battleship she have felt someone was watching her. It gave her chills down her spine. Very few corpses with German officers and some looked to be faded lab-coats where scattered here and there. All of them looked to have died from an unnatural large hole in the chest.

"Hmm lets see now" Díssa opening the log-book once belonged to the chief and commander of this installation.

"Anything of use?" Arcee could see them from the observation deck standing looking at the two humans just slight. She was getting some sort of bad vibe of this old ship.

"I am bit rusty on my German the writing is a bit faded. Give me a sec'" short looking up at the peaking femme bot, her blue optics scrutinized her surroundings

"We don't have all day, but let me know what you find" he said and leaned over the maps, shifting through them. From his inner pocket drew out a small sized book and camera from the other. He did not notice Díssa grin eyeing the title of the pocket sized dictionary.

* * *

"Why is Díssa allowed go with?" Miko was not happy to be left out on a treasure hunt, grown ups have all the fun. Flopping on the couch with a down right moping face

"Cause Fowler said he can't read German, but Díssa is somewhat fluent" Ratchet said.

"He can't speak or read Japanese either" she retorted.

He choose not to retaliate Miko's response. His full attention was needed at the controls and in case of emergency to bridge the team out. And the two humans.

He had a better reading now giving each bot a sensor datapads that feed him more details of the ships interior. It was big. Larger then the Nemesis.

"What is this?" speaking to him self, optics slight widened in surprise and fascination.

* * *

Once more humans and bots were assembled back at the Autobot base.

"What do you got for us old friend"

"I have deducted why humans have gotten their ships down at that sea level with out causing pressure. The ships hull is strong to withstand it." Ratchet motioned to the monitors, he zoomed in on its sides "The space ship it self rest on a massive pillar embedded deep onto the sea floor. I have yet to know how deep, to what I could deduct it is strong enough to hold its mass and elevator to sea level"

"That's what the Germans wrote, one of the scientists stationed as far as I could get out from his scribblings. Said person and colleagues where exterminating the far south east side. They had some sort of gate control man using a remote found on site"

"How did they know what to look for?" Jack said.

"Still going over the notes, most of it have faded away over the years. There could be more if we can go back" Díssa said. "We found so little it gives no sense at all"

"What'd you mean?" Jack asked.

"It means Germans where very good at keeping track of every details in their work. We are missing log reports from the captain and commander of base _Midgardschlange_" Fowler nearly wrung his tongue to pronounce the German word correct. Díssa approved with a nod.

"The ones we found have been written by typewriter. They usually was handwritten in journals. They most have kept divisions separate" Fowler explained.

"Back to the original question?" Optimus looked to Díssa with the scattered journals and report caches in their brown coverings. She flipped through some and found the one she is looking for.

"Eh...let me see" her finger hovered over the paper writing in a mix of old type writer and barely readable hand written symbols "Ahh yes, says here, something about first exploration team encountered a being they feared where hostile. It held the device"

"They killed a bot? Ug those those... Miko fumed.

"What happened to the bot?" Optimus dismissed the young girls outbreak.

"Ehh...Does not say, only it is classified signed by the some Gestappo guy. Here is the photo of it"

"What a monstrosity. That is no Cybertronian of origin" Ratchet horrified said.

"It could have been a maintenance drone" Optimus said studying the picture. A gaping hole to its side, exposed wires and gears underneath.

"Poor thing. It took several riffle shots to pin it down and then they threw a grenade" reading the report. She glance at the large stack gathered from the _Brumhilde_ letting out a long drawn sigh.

"We have not even scratched the surface what is down there. If there is more of those drones around we have to thread careful." Prime said.

"Optimus, the energon in engineering." Ratchet looked to his friend. The other bot nodded. "Díssa remain here and translate to reveal further clues."

"Woah, me and Miss Ravn have not even finished looking around. There are still those two subs down there"

"Can we come this time?" Rafael hopeful said. Fowler was about to protest till Díssa interrupted him. Her tone of voice was grave cutting through like a sharp blade.

"I can't stay here, not when I am this close to find the truth"

* * *

An elderly man sitting hunched over his desk, reading glasses balanced on his

-My dearest little Raven.

When you read this, I will be long gone. You have always been a smart girl since you where so young and yet so fragile I feared what I am writing your view of me and the world will never be the same.

I have done things in my life I regret in my golden years, my atonement is that you will forgive me. Your father does not know, and don't let him. This has to do with you, I know it deep in my old bones since the day I stood in its golden halls my visions and dreams where true.

I have made sure you will figure it all out all on your own or help from them and a man named William Fowler. You can trust him with your life.

You are a smart woman, connect the dots, but most of all, do not trust any other humans then Fowler-

"Granddad?"

A woman's voice. he looked up. Standing in the doorframe a lovely young lady in her late twenties wearing a knee long dress covering her upper arms. Her long hair shined coppery from the lights reflected by lamps in the hallway. It gave the impression she looked like a divine being from another dimension.

"You okay I have some of my friends coming over?" nervous fidgeted with the door handle.

"Your friends are always welcome, as long as they don't eat us out of the house"

"Its not that we're gonna have that huge of a party, just getting a wee hammered"

"Its your house too. Who else is going to take care of my roses when I am gone"

She had such a lovely laughter, shaking her head smiling with a wave of the hand and left the older man to his studies.

-It was nearly to late I discovered who really founded my expeditions in the North Sea long after the fall of the Berlin wall.

During the Cold War I worked for the US Government. Hiding in plain sight, both sides where looking for it, hiring me for the job being only that would and had a vast knowledge of the sea. Years and years searched for clues, many journals and documents have been lost. If they tell you your old grandfather was a traitor then I was not. I did what I had to find my own answers.

Find it, and find them. You have the key.

Be strong my Little Raven, find your destiny, be free-

He signing the letter and sealed it in an envelope. He still had more to do, his time is running out. A major migraine attack shot through his brain, groaning reaching for his medications. They are appearing more often. Once this is over he could finally pass on and pray to the old Norse gods his granddaughter will follow her destiny how is all up to her to get there.

Down stairs greeting her friends with a cheerful smile. The old man made his excuse to stretch the old bones by taking a walk in the garden and smell the roses for one last time before autumn coloured the trees and their leaves in vibrant warm colours.

By the umbrella stand he took his cane, the cool metal handle soothed the old man.

"It is the only thing that can save her, and them to protect her." he said sorrowful to him self once outside.

* * *

Slowly folded the piece of paper back into the envelope.

Silenced felt over the Autobot base.

"Destiny or not you are not going back down there, that means you too" Ratchet the first one to break the silence and pointed at the kids.

"Arh come on Ratc so far there is no danger, we shut off the power to the defence array. They can get hurt and there ain't no Cons" Bulkhead said.

"And what makes you so sure of that?" Ratchet sent the green bot a death glare. As much he despised the humans for being potential for collateral damage it could make their own arrangement with the human US Government worse if anything happened to them.

"Old friend, perhaps what we have sought is the basic model is on that vessel" Optimus said. His gaze shifted from Ratchet to Díssa. In his head he went over the many clues her grandfather have left. Was he killed or did his own life force ran out? Either way, with Ratchet new diagnostic finds of the output Díssa had on her powers. He only saw one way. "We will go back and search every corner of the ship and its origins. Díssa you will be by my side at all times"

Having come to terms and the paths that had lead her to this. What will happen on the next step? Images of faces appeared in her mind, she knew them, yet did not.

Peaking to another world or stepping into through a looking glass takes courage then observing. Feeling their sorrow and joy at the same time ran through her veins. It was getting stronger and took its toll. All lead to this.

She silent nodded at her gentle giant. His gaze acknowledged her gesture to focus his attention to the rest the scarce Autobots.

"As far there is no Decepticon activity our mission is reconnaissance of the space shift. The children will be out of harm way." Optimus said.

"Treasure hunt at the bottom of the sea anyone" Jack said.

Miko could barely contain her joy. Finally something exiting happened.

* * *

Back through the portal. Díssa perched on the shoulder of Optimus insisting to stay near. It suited her fine trusting her guardian not to make any certain moments.

"Eh boss?" Bulkhead said.

"I see it too" Since they have left the lights in the shuttle bay have been switched on and hums of noise from a starting machine. Now it was dark as the grave.

"Perhaps there is a malfunction in the engine room" insinuating Ratchet to take a look at said glitch. With a sigh the medic who does other things then patching up his team mates and insuring their own health, mechanical failure was not hos strongest subject. He might deduce what is wrong.

The ship have lasted this long, but for bots can risk a severe corroded rust to the most innards of their structures creeping under the protoform. Primus know how long the spaceship have survived it down here. It have survived space, so it could withstand this. Ripped from his thoughts Ratchet got pulled back and around a corner by Bulkheads tight grip on his shoulder. The bot was first paralysed from the sudden assault. It quickly got replaced by many years of awareness in the battlefield.

"I thought you turned them off?!" the bot spatted peaking around the corner. The turrets where looking for their targets.

"I...I did" Bulkhead held Miko protectively with a hand shielding her from the gun shots. They hit him a few times. This time not taking by surprice. He lowered her to the floor.

"There must have been some secondary protocol that could have triggered them to come back online. Door is wide open"

"Ain't got Arcee this time. Only one way in" the former wrecker transformed "Stay here Miko"

"But?"

"No buts" Bulkheads tires screeched the yellow metallic surface finding grip. The green SUV speed up and into the line of sight of the aiming gun turrets. They fired, barely missed the intruder. It came dangerously close firing of warnings the main computer steering its targeting system then went blank. Bulkhead have close enough, ramming his weight into the left turret dislocating from its base. He transformed and use the former useless turret as a blunt device, rendering the second harmless.

"RAD!" Miko shouted from the other end coming running up the proud soldier.

No other hidden booby traps where seen or detected as they entered the engine room.

"Hmmm that is odd and highly illogical" Ratchet said leaned over the manual controls. It was no rocket science a human saying was any could switch these controls on and off by knowing the symbols.

"What?" Bulkhead threw his improvised club away.

"It have been manually switched on. A self reactivation program can not do that, then it means..."

"Ghosts?" Miko suggested. Ratchet did nothing to hide his groan at the blatant ridiculous superstitious suggestion.

"Optimus to Ratchet, was it not that the ships defence array have been shut off?"

_"__It has Optimus, best be on the look out. We are not alone."_ Ratchet voiced in over the comm _"I am shutting them on again and power is restored to the rest of the ship"_

* * *

As said the gun turrets standing guard to the lifts leading to the upper levels slide into the their sockets. The first sudden attack forced Optimus to quick take action whirred about, shielding her from the blast. Smoke rose in the air from the bots back.

He could feel her tremble against his chest. Her own instinct had activated her own shield hiding behind the translucence barrier. She de-activating it, eyes blinking. It happened so fast and grateful for Optimus being faster then she could perversive.

"Are you unharmed?" noting her anxious look.

"I am fine, thanks" she said. Satisfied with her answer he lowered down onto the floor.

"Stay here, I am checking for possible threats in the elevator" Optimus lowered her to the floor. She nodded and waited patiently. He came back out and motioned to come.

She felt a presence, looking about, but saw now nothing. Slight shaking her head and exhaled deeply, but the feeling did not go away prickling in her spine.

The lifts huge doors opened they found them self in a similar main corridor it made her feel so small she barely could see where it ended opn both sides.

"Where are we?"

"There should be a Teletran One mainframe computer on this level" wary of the previous encounter with gun turrets he armed his hand cannon and motioned for her to stay to the sides and in his view of sight as they have discussed prior.

She could barely keep up with the bot and its big strides, her eyes flickered everywhere...wait a minute...

"Optimus" she called out for him.

"Yes?"

"Call me crazy, but it is like I have been here before?"

"You are not crazy and you have not been here before"

"I beg to differ, the spirit journey...I am starting to piece it together. There ain't no threat here"

Optimus looked at her with a slight raised optic ridge. Either he was sceptical or surprised she could not tell.

He pushed a button on the wall and the door slide open. In front of them large triangle like shaped rooms flanked by two on each side, seemingly had the same shape, yet smaller.

This was the observation deck with the war-room on one side and the other astro-metrics Normally those where situated at same level as the bridge it made Optimus wonder if the bridge still was functioning or was not there in times of crisis it could be ejected from the main hull of the space ship.

The mainframe or Teletran One had seem better days. Several old version monitors where broken. Few have survived from whom ever have inflicted damage as one steady flickered an older version Autobot symbol and runic symbols spelling.

**-Systems error, please stand by-**

With a final glance he glimpsed at a symbol he have seen millennia ago.

Díssa dislodging herself from the wall, walking to the middle of the large room. By her command the armband shifted into the spear. This felt right letting the spearhead glow like a torch.

_You have the key_ she heard the her own grandfathers voice in her head.

She have found it, the spear lit up the closer Díssa got. There was a socket fit for her spear that she jammed the end of the shaft end into. Three triangles lit up etched into the shimmering golden floors. They merged forming the ancient Valknut symbol right under. She still held on to the shaft and let out a gasp.

"By all the gods. I see them"

"Who?" Optimus gazed in the direction she looked at.

Nothing.

Turning his attention back to her. Her eyes shone bright and skin that was visible other then her face had a slight silvery shine. Fearing it was causing her pain, but was not. Her expression had a sense of of serenity. She let go of her spear, an unseen force levitated it above the floor. Then she turned her attention to the far right side of the still functioning monitor, it shifted to an Autobot sigil with a Valknut on its forehead. and with both ancient runes and Cybertronian glyphs writing.

**-Systems ready-**

Díssa took a step back, eyes and skin faded back to their original state. Brain had stopped momentarily to function.

"Who did you see" the soothing raw baritone voice got her out of her trance. Looking up at the kneeling big bot.

"I...saw..I saw them. One of them had only one eye."

* * *

Arcee did not like having Jack on the tow. If the gun turrets would go on again he would not stand a chance or even react quickly enough getting out of the line of fire.

"Did you hear that?"

"What?" Arcee glanced down the tunnel access, there was a criss cross junction just up ahead.

"I thought I heard something" Jack said, walking a some few steps behind his guardian in her motorcycle form. The tunnels where low for bots, yet there could fit a car the size of Bulkhead inside.

A toppled over military truck showing evidence the Germans have used the tunnels as faster routes to ship crew area same route they where heading feeling the floor tipped upward. Kilometres markers in German have been painted on the walls for the soldiers to find their way in the maze. Corpses still dressed in their uniforms, some where missing limps and even greater parts of their bodies.

Jack got quick used to the smell, the flesh have rotted away, yet a certain stench remained and had a pretty good idea his clothes will too the longer they lingered in the tunnels.

Arcee increased the volume of her audio receptors she picked up something. Last time going through her it was dead silent.

"Stay put" she transformed and crawled on her hands and knees up the junction. Armed moved around aiming her armed hand and then in to other direction.

She motioned to Jack, not hesitating ran up.

"Nothing all clear"

"I swear I heard something" he looked over his shoulder the way they have come from. Being a maze in here glad Arcee have memorized with a quick study of the maps left behind.

Both surprised jumped as lights flickered to life on both sides of the corridors.

-_Anyone seen the light display?-_ Bulkhead said

"Yes we see it"

_-Still be on your guard Autobots. We may have lights now thanks to Díssa who held the key-_

Jack and Arcee perplexed looked at each other.

"Least we don't have to stumble in the dark now" a witty smile showed on the teens face. Arcee rolled her optics and transformed once more. The clatter she heard before with a some distant echo of wheels running over grates have died out. The two went on further down they should come to an exit to the right after climbing a set steps to big to be human sized.

They emerged into a large room, as with rest of the ships lights have been turned on.

"Woah" Jack marvelled

"This must be the general lounge area" Arcee said.

"How can you tell?"

Arcee pointed at a weird contraption to human eyes with a tap sticking out. A few scattered empty smaller cubes lied on the floor.

"That is an energon dispenser, much like the one we have back at base, just different. In general its the same"

Jack stood marvelled at the large rounded chairs and tables. He imagined bots sit around taking a break from their usual lives what ever they did what he knew from the Autobots he have come to know.

If they where looking behind them they would see a human height creature hidden in the shadows.

It quickly retreating back onto the darkness, afraid the rolling back into the tunnels. It had to do something, they where invading its home and the dreaded fear raced through its mind.

Someone have turned on the main key activation, to discover the secrets that is meant to be hidden. Could it be they have returned, if not have The Evil been awoken?

* * *

Her eyes lit up in wondering amazement like a child. Hovering hologram screens surrounded them. Optimus found it easy as a former archivist to use the spherical controls to access the information using an elimination process.

Letting out a satisfied rumble he found what he was looking for. Díssa observed her guardian work the controls in a bit resemblance like turning the pages of a book.

Once again, closing her eyes, swiping the veil of her inner eye, revealing in full view where she stood a working crew and bridge.

One bot stood out amongst the others more clear then the others appearing to her as blurred moving figures. The bot was hunched over the same controls Optimus stood at, then the image faded as it turned. For a split second the only one optic it had was looking straight at her.

Same as before.

Optimus questioned himself if Díssa had a repressed memory which is possible that she may have been here before, or someone have made it go away. How else would she have known how to access the mainframe computer.

Optimus swiped with a digit. Out of a the still functioning screen separated a hologram cube to rest in his open palm.

"Woah, nice magic trick" Díssa marvelling.

"A copy version of the ships logs and other important data. It is still transferring the data and will take some time"

"Ever heard of a book?" intended as a joke, but that did not work with the Prime. Indifferent, he moved the cube elegant in his palm for her to better see.

Her eye caught the same spiral like glyph that adorned the floor. It pulsated from the lines of light moving towards it.

"I am in still processing its linguistics its an older dialect, yet not difficult to discern"

"For you perhaps, for me its like reading Swedish. You know that spiral symbol. I saw it in Jumping Deer's hut."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes I am mister, same as it hovered in my inner eye as a beacon. Pure chance I knew where to insert my spear"

Optimus short glanced at her, then to the still spear hovering several feet over the floor suspended my an energy field that held in place.

* * *

The team had covered a lot of ground within an hour mapping out the details of the ship. No sign of any other bots. Not even stasis pods have been found.

"I was not sure until now. We are standing in vessel, launched after the war broke out on Cybertron. A whole fleet aimed for exploration. Ship type Ark 3, main function science division"

_-Optimus are you sure? I was a supervisor of the plans prior to their launch. It looks different from what I can recall.-_

Ratchet had taken up his main command post back at base to monitor the mission as it went on as his team meet up on the observation deck.

_"_It have changed greatly over time. Repairs have been made on crash landing due to a warp drive malfunction creating an unstable jolt that should have propelled them to another near by system"

"Where are they others?" Bulkhead said.

"Now comes the really neat part" Díssa winked. Swiping the sphere like controls same way the bot she have seen in her vision. Much to her own astonishment how natural it have come to her.

A hologram of Earth visualized into view. The land masses looked different from current day. Then the one big land departed from each other and dots followed till showing a map over the Earth that it looks like today.

One big island was visible in the middle of the Atlantic ocean. A spiral symbol dominated the landmass.

"I first thought this was Greenland, but the island and far south so had to rule it out. My dear friends, we have the solid evidence that Atlantis was real and not a Greek philosophers ramblings. True to his story, it vanished over one day according to his writings and testimony of the records here. Now look"

Dots flared from the doomed island, scattering in every direction of the world escaping the destruction of the continent till nothing remained. They landed various places on the globe.

"Atlantis was the main command ship" Optimus explained. "The survivors never foresaw the catastrophe. They quick boarded and saved as many humans they could to escape. Intended to flee off world, but got pushed out of trajectory and crashed, never to fly again. They intended to make a hyper jump with the main fleet, but something failed. This ship is never going to fly again as it crashed according to the ship records into this area. Their resources nearly depleted on attempt to make the jump"

Bumblebee let out a sad whistling beep.

The sphere imaginary zoomed in on the ship lighten up in runic glyphs.

"What does that say?" Rafael pointed.

"By correct translations this is the word for Othalla." Optimus said.

The power to the main terminal suddenly with no warning went out. Other functions where still online, but access to the ships logs have been severed.

All backs have been turned away from the hovering spear in the middle. There, a small figure size of a human with a triangular head looked at them, holding her spear in its thin digits. Caught red handed. Everyone's astonished gaze aimed at it. It turned on its wheels to flee the scene of the crime.

"Hey get back here theif!" Miko yelled.

"Autobots do not harm it" Optimus ordered.

The drone darted to an opening in the wall, Bumblebee was quick to block its only escape.

Arcee raced to flank the drone, not wanting to let go of its prize, a burst of flash appeared from an extended long limp. She went down sprawling from the shock. Bumblebee did not want to harm it like Díssa soothing one of her scared cats.

But it ain't a cat, quick darting the larger bots grasp and run straight under his legs. The little drone released another zap. Bumblebee called out in pain and humped to the side from the sudden jolt and his prey was out of reach.

Before the trapdoor closed, an organic creature flew it self inside. Giving its wheels full throttle to loose its pursuer.

"Díssa?!" Jack yelled from the other side of the door, pounding at the hidden doorway.

"I'm fine!" She yelled back after catching her breath from her sprint. Jack's own voice muffled through the thick metal sheet.

Total darkness that she could not see her own hand in front of her. She took a step forward and felt a something that hit her forehead. Ouch that hurt.

Reaching for the flash light in her pocket, but found she have lost it.

"Nice going loosing your only source of light stupid" talking to her self rubbing annoyed the still soar head. "Wait a minute..." slight raising arm. Not needing the spear her shield came to life. Better then nothing letting her eyes accustomed to the low light from the translucence shield pulsing in a light blue aura. A steel pipe jutted out of the wall into the next. 'That must have said hello to my head' she thought to her self

Finding her self in a very narrow tunnel. The robot or drone have fled like a mouse from a vicious cat.

"Díssa?"

Optimus's voice.

"I am still here"

"Do you see any way to exit?"

She looked about in the low light her shield provided.

"Nothing, not even a lever"

"Stay where you are"

She glanced down the tunnel, in the blue aura of her shield it seemed endless like a bottomless pit.

"No, I am going after it"

"Don't be unwise Díssa"

"I can sense it, like a beacon."

* * *

With an ever watchful optic glued to the screen. Something was wrong, the commotion and yelling on the communication units.

"Optimus. I have lost Díssa's signal. What happened?"

Arcee's energon signal showed sign of distress, but not fatal. Yet Díssa's just vanished as never have been present.

-_Díssa have pursued the drone, it stole the spear acting as a key-_

"She what?!" Ratchet exclaimed nearly slamming a closed fist on the sensitive interface Regained a part of his own self control. Ratchet think, think already you can do this. He could..yes perhaps it would work.

"Optimus, I am need you back at base now. If we have to find her again." speaking through a private channel between him self and his old friend.

* * *

Snapping eyes open. Some light came through the fabric pulled over his head got ripped off. Groaning from pain, he tried to move, but found his hands and feet where bound, the more he struggled the more the plastic strips tightened around his limps.

Someone moved behind him. They spoke in low voice.

"Sir, he is awake as requested"

"Good. Now leave" the second man said. There where something about that voice.

How long have he been out? Mouth dry, body shivering, his head felt like being lodged in between a vice.

A lamp aimed at him, eyes scinting trying to get away, but could not escape more blinding lights surrounding him heating up the already small room. The glare burned into his skull.

Silas grab hold of a chair and settled it in front of his 'guest' beside one of blinding lights. He had had at times wondered why it is, that some humans can fall so from graze by escaping their own reality, with substances bombarding the brain to stop thinking.

"Well now" Silas grinned, the bound bald man in the chair stopped his shivering, realization and recognition settled in the addicts brain, or what is left him anyway. "You tried to come around, I commend that, but you can not hide from your past"

His captive let out a series of what sounded life threatening coughs by lowering his head. Marks showed that once have been a tattoo. Not fully healed and is likely going to leave nasty scars course of the cheap laboured done.

Silas traced a finger over his two scars, vividly remembered how she have fought back despite the drugs that should have left her more compliant. She had emitted that energy signature he have been looking for ever since the first time it popped on his screens. Will full and strong, a pure fighter. The samples of DNA taken from her have proved to be tainted cause of the drugs. His bright biochemistry team could not figure out the cause of her resilience without having more data.

Then she have vanished along with the energy signature.

Only to pop up three years later.

The last major energy output and reports from the location in question circled around a very rare phenomenon. His agents have picked up the residue indicating she have been there.

Recently surprising thinking she would stick to one continent another energy output, similar yet have changed character. The most likely explanation the living robots have a very sophisticated transportation device that far surpasses the fastest jets built by man.

His scientist was still going over details of a latest project, part on blue print and part built. One have voiced the complicated task of the endeavour a bit too loudly. Same man have put as an example, bludgeon to nothing, but a pile of scattered brain and skull fragments with a steel pipe by Silas him self.

From a hidden pocket in his vest he drew out a needle.

"I have a good bet going on with my self you need this right about now."

The captive nodded, eyes fixed on the needle waving in front of him.

"I will give you a little reward if you will tell me a bit more about your ex girlfriend. She is a hard woman to find I give you that Conrad"

Disgusted in him self he hanged his head in subjugation, another set of shivers attached his body and the nausea going longer periods with out any fix that nullified his emotions. He cried from the inside out sobbing a faint 'Yes'.

Some drugs had their purposes, used to be self destructive or in this case.

Control.

* * *

_CLIFFHANGER! MVUHAHAHAHAHA_

_Mmmm wonder what ship they saw. Not gonna tell you peeps unless you guessed it yourself. _

_Promised my self to post this chapter before holiday season settled in and I have to force my self to a trip to my parents. Se you guys next year for next update of either of my stories._


	18. Chapter 17 Death and Rebirth

**Death and rebirth**

_Action packed chapter, enjoy. Warning disturbing scenes read at own risk if you dare._

_Been using google translate so forgive Germans reading this. I do know a bit my self, but writing is hard._

* * *

She had an idea she was in between the levels, a crawlspace maze easy to get lost, but she knew where she was going, a strong sense of a tug as a magnet guided her.

Least there is some form of breathable air in here; thinking to her self walking under and over steel constructions of beams she came across. The beacon pulled her towards ending hole in the floor, no latch or indication of a trapdoor.

How can that thing get down there, it got no legs? Seeing no other alternatives stumbling after it in the dark and found some resemblance of a ladder. A whir of a mechanical noise, her heart nearly jumped, instinct held her shield up just in time an object the size of her leg came hurdling towards her from the darkness.

It screeched inferable noises, sudden flashes of light and electricity hummed through the narrow tubes, it was trying to scare her. Once more it fled into the darkness. Díssa called out for it, but would it even understand her words?

Steel bent on getting her spear back she saw no other objection to pursue it once more. Not for long it led her through a narrow tunnel finding another ladder upwards she crawled through a similar sized hole and emerged into a dimly light area having some sort of light source from above.

Crying out in pain to her side, the shield as only reliable light snuffed out and head banged against the cold floor. A screeching hissing noise in scattered high pitched tones made her clamp around her ears trying to muffle the torture to her brain and also affected other parts bubbling in her stomach and throat.

It stopped, faint ringing in her ears and form of what once where rest of she have eaten earlier of the day.

Daring to look up. Bright yellow optics starred back at her, her mind thought for control as a panic attack invaded her being.

It moved back frightened at the organic creature. A triangular head peered at the now coughing woman heaving for air after spilling rest of her guts out on the floor. It backed away and from somewhere from a manual switch turned on the lights.

Díssa's eyes burned and shielding her eyes. Still gasping for air and head felt numb. Little by little her eyes adjusted to the brightness and the puddle of what rest of her stomach on the floor wiping back of her hand spit.

The room was circular with four archways leading only to a dead ends. The way out she have come from the hole she have crawled out of. The strange drone started to dart back and forth, the long arms threw bits and pieces of junk of some kind she could not determine what their purpose was or has been.

Trying not to spook the thing she got up on her feet and found her self having her muscles to work. Guess she got the same sort tazer shot, bones and muscles threaten to collapse underneath her, black spots in the corner the eyes not to mention throbbing pain in her side, the shirt had scorn makes. Plus the bile taste in her mouth had wishing she brought some water with her. 'It could have killed me' she thought licking her dry lips.

Suddenly it came up to her and dropped a metal chest in its thin arms right in front of her, squinting her eyes from the ringing bash it made against the floor.

A few clasps held the lid closed. A moment of doubt that it could be another trap, the drone stood there like a small statue with glowing expressive optics, as a puppy wanting attention or something from their owner.

Careful Díssa reaching out to open the lid being both heavy and rusty she got it open.

* * *

Every corner and nook got searched for. Her signal have disappeared since the appearance of the drone.

Optimus felt a sting of helplessness in his Spark, he have sworn to be her guardian. She have acted on her own going after it, her stubbornness could lead in worst case to be lost and they will never find her

Much debate between Ratchet and Optimus the most logical explanation can be the drone have been there all along freely moving about and unnoticed by any given they have not detected any other energon life based forms according to Ratchet glued to his instruments.

The Othalla had more secrets then it seemed to hold.

The drone it might know how, if they could catch it, but first had to find it. Ratchet's ingenuity tweaked to pin point Díssa's pendant used as a cloaking shield amping it tenfold.

Like looking for a tiny screw in a mess of thin cable wires.

He looked once over his scanner.

_*Optimus I am picking up a short radio link*_ Bulkhead announced over their internal comm units. _*It's Díssa*_

A few adjustments to his own comm link.

"I read her, according to my scanner I am right above her"

* * *

Considered a miracle how in bad shape the drone was in and still could function. It kept on near yelling 'nein' German for no. Hiding behind Díssa and tugged on her sleeve away from the water with worried whining buzzing. It was scared of something the way its head twirled around standing at the edge of the large hallway that lead on one end to the cargo and lifts and other way the engineering.

"Aww ain't he cute when not using a shock staff" Bulkhead said with a rolling deep chuckle.

For a broken little bot the size of a minicon with very flimsy limps carried behind its back a metal box near same size at it self was impressive. Clicking hiccups in its pistons or where it came from underneath thin looking platings that have seen better days. Head and arms retracted into the cylinder formed body and dropped the box with a ringing bang.

"Great, Bulk, you scared him" Díssa gave him a certain glare, similar to Jack's mother when she was scolding her son.

"Didn't mean to" feeling dejected.

Díssa thrummed her fingers on its top, it got a little reaction as it reared just a notch its head and looked at her with shimmer yellow optics. It was kinda endearing in an odd way Díssa thought to her self. Having already forgiven it for hurting her and on behalf of Arcee and Bumblebee.

Optimus made a motion for Bulkhead to stand back. Díssa seemed to have established a trust.

"It's ok Wally" Díssa's soft voice cooed it with a friendly smile. She adopted the name of one of favourite cartoon charterers that bore a small resemblance being all alone, with exception being afraid of nearly everything. It did not budge.

"What's in the box?" Bulk said.

"My best guess after a short look, its the missing documents, everything we need to know what they did here. Plus journals written by grandfather. Its going to take forever once we get back."

Prime leaned in to inspect the metal box, Wally sprang to life, or part of its arm did, waving a shock stick attached to its three digit hand. Optimus quick retreated his hand, for him it would have felt like a slap to the wrist.

"Wally! Nein!" Díssa tried not to yell at it, only held a firm tone same way she did when scolding her cats. "Sie sind meine Freunde"

It clicked and buzzed something and the cylinder with wheels started to twitch to then head and arms popped out jumping a feet in the air from the springs inside. Wally glanced back and forth between her and the larger bots.

"Freunde?" it said.

"Yes dear, friends, freunde" she named them slowly for Wally. It mimicked her words pointed at each the best it could.

"Optiimus, Bulkheed, Arceee, Beeee" it last pointed at her "Disa" sounded hopeful. It looked around "Iiigon? Iiigon freunde" Díssa's felt a lump lodged in her throat.

* * *

Many sea miles north of the coast of the main island of the Azores, they have gone farther north then any fishing boat would dare. Locals said the waters where cursed. Typical superstitious islanders, the crew have never encountered anything dangerous being salvaging treasure hunters. It filled their pockets, mainly the last three years have found bits and pieces around the Azores of World War 2 sunken boats, even a large part of a submarine they still haven't figures where Allied or German, but defiantly from the war.

"Manuel, got the deep sea scanner working?" the skipper turned to one of his crew members.

"Yes boss" a mid twenties man with a clean shaven face and big brown swooning eyes the ladies as he claimed could not resist.

The head chief studied analysis. His brown teeth smiled at what he saw. Into a third year season investigation on the Santa Maria, consisting a mix nationalities of American, Australian and Portuguese, ocean cartographers have been stocked to find evidence with help from from a Danish sailor and archaeologist who have found similar ancient walkways in the North Sea and wanted to combine them in his research. Sadly he have recently died, the skipper and his crew sent condolences to the family. He have made it possible to study the anomaly further with investors funding the expedition.

He claimed walkways are from an ancient civilisation dating least 5000 BC and the claim the area once have been part of a greater landmass, but sceptics in the society dismissed such a claim cause of lack of solid evidence.

Loading their deep-sea submersible, Manuel and Miguel was comfy in the confined space of the Gigi Mark 2. They should be right above the walkways confirmed by the and with the yellow deep sea ball they would get a better view with the latest cameras underwater. All excited and soon could hear champagne bobbing.

Their scanners picked up heat and readings suggested a volcanic fissure not unheard of in the depths of an ocean.

As the Gigi got lowered with a thick wired cord attached preventing her not to stray to much from its mothership, it descended into the darkness. It was damp and cold, but the two friends baptised the M&amp;M brothers did not let it hinder their growing excitement from what they might find.

Reaching the sea bed and lights flooded the floor. Pinpointing the heat signature coming roughly 300 metres to their port-side.

"My god, what is this? You guys getting this?"

"Jesus, look at it, its wider then we thought" Manuel commented panelling the camera side to the side and turned on the infra-red on the other. "If I weren't mistaken it is a wide as one of those American highways, this is a real find of a lifetime"

"Couldn't it just be how the sea bed is?" Miguel piloting Gigi.

"I wouldn't know till we got more data." their captain said following on screen the real time footage on the Santa Maria. Scanners picked up the heat signature closer they got, down here they had a better reading. The men marvelled at the sight from the flood lights.

"It looks like...crystals, big purple ones, blue ones too."

"Its not unheard of plant life develop luminance. I need some samples, take Minnie for a walk?" the head marine-biologist said, the sun baked skin showed a lot of smiling wrinkles on the 40 something woman.

"Sure thing mama" being the oldest woman on the crew they where a bit of a family and skipper the daddy. Manuel flipped a switched and a smaller unmanned submersible drone reattached it self from its larger sibling steered by remote. It have been built to gather samples and a small cargo holder insides its belly.

As it strayed from Gigi to find a small enough part, its claws could not break of the crystal like stones so Minnie had to find something smaller and put in her belly.

A sudden change of underwater current hit Gigi followed by screech of hollow echoes of metal grinding. A giant purple eye stared right back. Its black pupils zoomed in on them.

Santa Maria received screams from the Gigi and then the connection was cut. Top side the crew horrified saw through the lenses of Minnie something huge to be a whale.

The second mate eyes, grizzled sailor had a very bad feeling in his guts, he roared all to get to the life boat. The long cord hooked to the main ship got yanked flinging all around like ragdolls, yells, cries, blood curdling screams, the ship got tucked under. Captain Mainyard desperate sent a distress call to any neighbouring ships and coast guards, but could not get to the life raft in time the Santa Maria was sucked down into its watery grave.

The crew felt only terror of the sudden peaceful quest turn into a living nightmare.

Stillness filled the Atlantic Ocean.

Breaching through the surface a massive coiling body, glinting in the sun light, plates on set of brown and black scales. Leaving a wake of destructive waves it dived to the bottom of the ocean, not to settle and wait for its next meal.

It was not been the intruders that woke it up, a beacon sent it for a straight path and left a wake of destruction sweeping its belly against the ocean floor.

* * *

Starscream scheming was paying off with a small squadron of vehicons investigating this ancient ship. The Seeker had stealthy avoided being discovered well as his troops any detection. They seemed to be occupied with other urgent matters, giving them cause to sneak in undetected. The vehicons maintain survey of the where about of the Autobots by already have override some commands and the ship could detect every one on the ship. Including two signals that was not of Cybertronien origin. "It must be some humans"

All charts went off scanning for a faint energon residue in around the same area.

A hidden starship, bound to be filled with weapons that could be used in the Decepticon warfare, yet meet with ancient computers before the war started of the bots left behind who lived here one time, out of sight from humans, but did wonder after finding remains scattered about concentrated in the lower deck areas. Something must have sealed them off and they died off one by one.

One skeleton held a pistol to its head. The dressage of the corpse suggested a high ranking officer.

The Autobots must have unknowingly activated the ships basic systems and its energy signature have caught the attention of the Nemesis. Always on the look out for more rich veins to mine. It was there for a short time and then vanished. Starscream took the chance reading its output and he was the one figuring it was a ship.

Blasted archaic consoles, they needed some sort of key, but in the optics of Decepticon, they didn't need any.

"Soundwave, get every byte of information you can leech of this outdated junk and copy it the Nemesis own database" he ordered with a flip of the hand and motion towards the Teletran 1 mainframe.

With no objections, the silent Decepticon got to work extending the two extra limps.

* * *

Scrambling through carts of parts of the storage units and cargo spaces the bots have found during their second sweep of the Othalla space ship.

"I sure hope we can use any of this junk" Arcee held at a piece it looks to be older then her.

"Cee, Ratchet is always complaining about we don't have enough parts to repair, this might help" Bulkhead threw something very heavy into the cart. There where a lot of work to be done. Bumblebee was filling up trolleys with energon cubes and should be good for a good amount of time and always come back for more if they needed it. Saving for a rainy day as a humans would say.

Arcee shrugged, still had a slight discomfort from the electric stick that hit a her mid section, their new 'friend' gave her.

"Another load of stuff, would like a ground bridge" Arcee radioed the base. Most part of the Othalla's had very poor radio perception. Getting a ground bridge was difficult too due to some interferences after several failed attempts. The clearest signal they could get was the docking bay.

Few moments later by Rafaels ingenuity accessing ground bridge controls from his laptop then having to pull down the lever manually. Arcee had to admit the kids where pretty handy around base, even old Ratchet would admit if they could get him to.

* * *

With patience and understanding, Díssa translated back and forth from German and English. Wally learned quick in the short time, but its vocal processor was stuck on default German setting.

Holding her hand, it lead them deeper down the ships levels. Ratchet noticed it was not a part of the original ship schematics. They have been added after Ohtalla was grounded. Díssa felt the pressure of stone around her as they went down. Any minute now she imagined they would enter the fiery realm of Muspelhiem.

"I don't know about this" Ratchet muttered.

"What troubles you?"

"Don't you ever get these rattle in your gears telling you something is wrong?"

"No old friend" Optimus polite said.

Their decent seemed to be endless, Wally could have informed how far down there was from a hidden trapdoor from the head laboratory and medic bay they came from.

"Ratchet, what can you tell us about this ship?"

"Well this science vessel looks to have been put together by other ships of the same class I have seen many patchwork jobs here and there, cannibalized by other wreckages"

"Could they return to Earth?"

"I really do not know, perhaps the logs left behind could tell us"

"It stands to reason, the sections once housed the main bridge of the Othalla is gone could have been used as a refitted ship. Othalla have been hidden so long they knew it was bound to be discovered one day and took precautions from future tampering"

"Perhaps Ragnarok got to them, Norse end of the world prophecy in a way the moon and sun gets swallowed and gods die. The halls of Gimle serves as a sanctuary of god, mortal and giants to create a new world once the dust settles" Díssa off handed said with a gesture of a hand explaining.

They reach the end of the line. Wally pointed back and forth to Díssa and the gate higher then Optimus was tall.

Shedding a light showed an etched symbol cybertronian ancient glyph shimmering in a silver light against the darkness. It had a resemblances of a rune Díssa have not seen before. Perhaps as Optimus have said the dialect is different then the ones she knew of.

With wary steps she approached it, hand stretched out and touched it. It hummed and a cybertronian mechanical voice -**Signature code scanned. Code Identified**\- the glyph lit up in white as the gateway three section motioned to slide open. Surprised she glanced at the now open door and her hand. Wally approvingly chirped and took point entering.

"A weapons depot" Optimus glimpsed inside.

"Its more then that" Ratchet narrowed his optic getting a better layout at the elongated oval cavern. It had some resemblances seen before where the pillars holding up the cavern structure supported by faded golden steel pillars. On closer inspection they where decorated in rick knotwork details.

"It is a treasure vault" Díssa marvelled. It is a find of a lifetime, not only where Norse representation on caskets, there where Mayan, and Egyptian sculptures, weapons, vases and was sure some of it looked to be from from a distant pacific tribe culture. All in one. All where not made out of human hands, they where large to fit in the hands of a god, or in this case Cybertronian.

"By the All Spark, Optimus look at this"

"Yes I do recognise it from the Hall of Records."

"I can't believe it, if we take this with us, we can surely boost up the ground bridge range."

Wally got the bots attention and pointed the to the far end of the cavern. Part constructed out of natural rock and supporting the cealing pillars and cross beams made from the hand of Gods.

Díssa's foot hit something, what is a video camera doing here? It still had some battery, she turned it on and found one file with a date stamp. Last year.

_"__Díssa if you find this, it means you are close"_ some screeching noises shrilled in the back ground, the speaker glanced over his shoulder he was scared, stopping for a second to take a breath. _"Do not give up little Raven, you most finish what I have started, the world is in great danger. I am to old and weak, but you are strong, stronger then you know. It is up to you. I love you little Raven, follow you heart"_

Wally's attentive optics looked at her. Having minimal interactions with humans and their behaviour. Curies on his own what the droplets coming from Díssa's eyes reaching out a digit touching her face and caught the stray tear.

Optimus leaned down on one knee "We can not stop now" he said.

"I know, just...I have so many questions" hearing her grandfathers voice beyond the grave made her to feel fragile as a porcelain doll. He let her be in her own thoughts and surveyed the cavern vault. The shallow light on the walls to the sides made it easier for the bots to acknowledge it bigger then it seemed.

"There seems to have been some kind of struggle" Optimus pointed at a missing pillar and the rubble surrounding it. Trickle of of sea water dripped down forming a small fountain on the floor. Wally inspected like he have done so many times before wheeling around the pillar. He let out a pleased chirp and rolled back gripping Díssa's hand. She willingly followed him.

"Wally have guided Díssa here for a reason. I believe it is in here somewhere we will find it"

"But it could have been destroyed"

"Nein nein" Wally exclaimed angry with waving an accusing arm at the pessimistic medic bot, then wheeled away to the side, a small platform elevated Wally to cybertronian height and keyed in a long combination sequence code that opened into a hidden niche chamber revealed in front of them.

"My gods, I have seen it before"

"Of course you have on the schematics.."

"Hugin and Munin showed it too me"

"Two ravens in the Norse mythology, their names means Thought and Memory" Optimus straight faced explained Ratchet having a bewildered expression.

"Hugin, Munin, sie Freunde sind, sie seehen Sie aus Hlidskjalf" Wally pointed looking to be cybertronien security cameras, vague having same features as ravens inside the chamber.

"Hmm, I believe our small friend is referring to Hugin and Munin as drones them selfs." Optimus stated.

Díssa snapped her fingers."Hah, of course, Hlidskjalf. Odins throne in Valhalla, there he sees everything that goes on in the world and the ravens returns every evening with juicy gossip what goes on in Midgaard. Wow what a metaphor for a satellite, did not seen that coming" she edged closer to the white and black metallic humanoid construction in-front of her. The model of the prototype was sitting down with the ravens sitting on each side looking down on them.

"Is it just me or does it look like a throne?" She felt drawn to it like a magnet.

"Wait" Ratchet held her back "I don't know what it will do to you, I rather be on the safe side to inspect it before we do anything."

Whirs of blasters hummed online and a click of an armed missile.

"Starscream" Optimus's facemask did not hid the snarl in the his tone. He stepped in between Ratchet and Díssa to protect any viable outcome from the Decepticons, they where out numbered.

"I am afraid you only got one way out, and that is the scrap yard...hey what are you doing?"

A vehicon have sneaked away to pick up a railgun device to the looks of it. "Put that down this instant, I command you." the weapon was turned on with a click from a panel on the side and the vehicon leaned it over the shoulder.

"Sir...I can't...I must..." the vehicons digits pulled the trigger. One of the caverns pillars crumbled from the blast. Díssa jumped to safety, as rocks came tumbling down. Wally shrieked in terror and held on to her hand. Another shot and blasted more steel and rock howling crashes of overhead steel beams plunged down. Wally was quick to tug her out of harms way as one landed few feet from them.

Thick haze of smoke and derbies blacked out her vision, her lungs burned with alarm chocking on the dust particles.

Blaster shots, grunts, fist against stone and other metal rang in her ears.

Then the shrill white noise buzz got her attention, Wally have been hit, smoke came out of the side of the drone landing beside her, the yellow optics flickered, he whimpering helpless not warning her from the figure creeping up behind her with an armed raised to strike.

* * *

"Wakey wakey" a man purred it made her cringe as the same voice caressed her neck. The sheer touch made her stomach churn. She tried to move, but found her feet and hands bound laying on the cold floor.

"You are one tough girl, I'll will give you that"

"How did you..."

Max Davenport mouth curled into lips curled up into a nefarious self absorbed wide spread smug. Throwing his head back triumphant laughing sending shivers down Díssas spine. Max smoothed hair away from her eyes once he was done still having the same smug expression.

"All the trouble I have gone through to track your kind down over the years. Your grandfather was one crafty bastard, but sooner or later he would die and you where left vulnerable."

"I should have known, you are working for Silas?" she hissed.

"HAH, he is nothing." scoffing' "The puny human does not have a grasp on real power presented to him on silver platter. Be thankful I have kept him away from you, I could not let him have you before your powers truly manifested them selves"

"Let me rule out the Decepticons" she narrowed her eyes.

"A very good deduction my dear." he purred "We have time to spare till your, it wont hurt you have to know the truth. As for your friends, they can't find you down here. They wouldn't even find your remains once it is all over. Anyway where was I, ah yes. You see you are a long line of survivors of the very first human greatest civilisation, if not they would have all have perished and devoured by the sea."

"What the fuck are you implying at?"

Shrieking in terror, a knife penatrated her clothes to tore a section up by the shoulder. She took note it was a nazi dagger only given to high ranking officers at the time. He leaned in and took a deep sniff from her scent and the sound of her beating heart and pulse went up.

The knife touched her skin again, just enough for droplets of blood paining the blade, he licked blood off greedily from his weapon.

"Ahh yes I was right, it has a special taste same as your life essence." placing the knife to her throat, he pondered looked at her "I wonder if the younglings have the same aroma, both so sweet and innocent" It sat her a blaze "Don't you even dare". Indeed hit a sore spot there.

"Now now dear, save your strength we have a little time for our self"

He grappling a lock of her hair to inhale her scent. Clean cuts from the knife was done to her shirt. He flipped her over on her back. "You are a very valuable prize...and what I heard from those that have had claimed you to be very enjoyable" It made her cry from within the same hands touched her bare skin. She wanted to feel nothing, to no avail the hands did not hinder her predicament struggling get him off, but her body was frozen in fear.

"Please stop, stop" she begged crying.

"Those Decepticons as they call themselves are fools." Hoarse whispered in her ear "I have outsmarted them, hiding in plain sight, they are so easy to manipulate. Starscream didn't knew I gave him the plan to pursue you" so sure of him self, he wished to do more with her being part intoxicating by her smell and energy output was none other before. But had to control him self and shifted him self off her to his feet.

"What are you?" shaken she spoke slow, this was no mere mortal.

"You know me very well from different stories, always cast as the bad guy. How ever you humans see it I was betrayed by my brethren. I was once their equal."

Díssa gasped, Max's skin cracked up from the top of his head to the crotch and down each leg a lining opened. What once was a Cybertronian crawled out of the human suit.

What once where a Cybertronian crawled out of the human suit, darken black and green meshed metal adorned its head producing two horns becoming longer once it stepped free. A hint of the previous face was still on the silver faceplate.

Loki the Trickster and shapeshifter. Stretching to his full height, the body have been retrofitted for cybertronian into the pretender suit. There he stood towering over her between three and four meter imposing height. It felt good to get out of the skin suit being able to show his true form, soon he will not need it any more and conform back to his original.

"You hitched a ride with the Cons through their ground bridge" even in her shaken state, she was a true fighter, he liked that in a human woman as many before her have trembled either in fear or awe by his skills.

"Ahh not so daft, I did knew you where a smart female. But, you are forgetting something." he pulled out a satellite phone typing in number and held it to her ear.

"This is Ophelia" a chirping charming voice.

"Ask her where I am" he whispered sinisterly.

Wanting to scream, her eyes pierced at Loki with a look that could kill. "Its your big sis, say where are you?"

"I am at the hospital visiting uncle Theo, you should do that too if I where you"

"I have been tied up lately. Is Max with you?"

"Yes why?"

Another Loki?

"Oh just checking, say I thought we could catch up a little, just the two of us"

Silence in the other end for a few seconds. "Sure, I can dump the kids off in Jespers lap"

"Yeah sure, will talk to you later bye" Loki leaned in on her, perfectly mimicking Díssa's voice and closed the connection. "Charming, but so sad when your sister finds out you are missing and in truth is dead."

With a hiss under her breath she struggled to get free, but the bonds only tightened. "You never get away with it, Optimus will surely.."

"Oh I have already have. As for your precious Prime. He is nothing. I will ascend with my children to be Gods of this world once more, the time has come and you can not stop me" raising arms into the air. She took her time to gather where she was, in between the levels of the ship, he have been hiding here as Wally did. Perfect to go unnoticed. But where exactly?

Snapping the bonds to her legs and forced her on to her feet, head tilted slight to the side at the shredding done to her shirt. She looked away in disgust feeling he undressed her with his eyes. Loki huffed and cut the bonds to her hands.

"I can't have a lovely thing like you parade around like that" with tug from the human suit he have been wearing did have a buttoned shirt. "Put it on" he commanded.

Best to comply what he wanted and took the shirt. She turned to slide it on slowly. The pendant, she was still wearing it, it gave her an idea. Pretending to button the shirt she fiddled the knot holding the leather string. Her armband was missing.

"I ain't got all day" Loki warned.

There the leather string just enough one more tug and it will come off. She turned and face the odd shaped cybertonian pretending to a god. He held her armband. "I know my dear what this is and I will unlock it secrets soon enough." Loki grapped her by the arm. She whimpered the pressure hurt, but Loki did not ease his grip tugging her along the narrow corridor. He was not looking, with her free arm yanked the cord off and by some luck with stomping of the feet she threw it away.

After many twists and turns, up and down ladders they where at the end of the line. With a switch of an unseen lever, Loki pushed her outside. Back to the start, serving as a harbour area for submarines and a copy of the Bismarck.

Loki was a bit preoccupied with what ever his was doing that he did not see a blurr of blue and rev of a motorcycle engine knock him a good hand full of metres away from the current position.

"Arcee!"

The blue femme was pissed, two times now she have been electrocuted, second nearly burned of her back struts from this none human. And now they had to deal with Cons at the same time on the other front.

"Lost your pendent" Arcee raised a knowing optic ridge.

"Trick the Trickster"

Hissing angry from the blunt assault Loki got back up to his feet.

Bumblebee stood protectively between them taking few shoots at the foe who took his friend. Loki snarled and fired a few rounds back of his own only to be dodged by the yellow scout. It got him out sight. By Bumblebee's feet was her armband. Loki must have dropped it by all luck. Díssa thought of only to get it back.

Arcee and Bumblebee was both saw the armband by it self flew across the air and wrap it self around her wrist. Where it rightfully belonged.

"What just happened?" Arcee regained her voice. Díssa's eyes spelled she was as much surprised as the two.

Loki cackled as a maniac on acid, it bounced off the high ceiling walls.

From the basin, bursting out screeching roar rose a massive coiling body with a large set of eyes near size as a car and mouth three way split open. Its head turned at the experimental submarine, hungry a blackened tongue from it maw licked it chomps and same tongue hooked it self to the hull. No ordinary engine fuel dripped from its puncture in the metal. Energon.

"Arcee to base, need a ground bridge asap"

No answer, she tried again.

"Scrap, the signal is jammed"

"Oh gods, the stories is true, the more it feeds the bigger it gets" Díssa yelled. Both bots got to see as it sucked in the energon it grew bigger in size, no arguments needed, Bumblebee got hold of Díssa folding over her and she was in the passenger seat of a muscle car, racing down the corridor far away from the serpent beast. Arcee waiting for the last second to escape. It was done feeding, sections of the lower part unseen to Arcee, but she could hear it. Plates dislodged them self to free from the main body. The head plunged with a deafening bang destroying what was left of the submarine and soon out of the water.

Now was a good time to turn and run.

In the chaos they drove right into a group of vehicons along with Starscream. The vehicon who have triggered the disaster have been disposed of by Starscream him self. No mercy. Barely getting out alive from the cave in of the vault leaving Optimus and Ratchet in the rubble.

Bumblebee went on full throttle drifting past the Seeker and back on track with blaster shoots trying to hit in the rear.

"After him you fools!" Starscream hissed near tripping over his peds as a two wheeler bolted between his legs.

What that was all about. He turned, high pitch shriek of terror, a huge maw of death came right at them and rightful so made their husks rattle. Three vehicons and Starscream nearly got crushed if they have not hugged the curved arched walls. Fourth was not that lucky, screams of despair getting gulped alive and crunched at the same time.

A coiling serpent slithered past them with stench of rotten sea weed and saltwater penetrated Starscreams olfactory sensors.

Not wanting to be part of it he ordered for an immediately ground bridge pick up, but their signals where jammed. Every con for them self, barely avoiding debris of destruction from the things tail looking to be more blunt end.

Starscream thought him self fortunate shedding the fright of him. If the beast handled his mess the better for not getting his hands dirty.

"Sir, we found a means of escape" one of the surviving vehicon pointed in a direction.

* * *

"Diiisa Diiisa" Wally in joy jumped expressed the gladness seeing his friend.

"Wally? But you where shot"

"Danke Ratjet" the little bot pointed at Ratchet.

She gave a grateful smile at the medic. "It was nothing, pretty basic so had him up in matter in no time"

The cave in of the vault have not been severe as expected. The Decepticons thought they where dead. By all luck Optimus and Ratchet got out unscathed clearing out rubble to get out. Yet Díssa was no where to be located and feared the worst. Wally have seen who took her.

"Sir we have a BIG problem"

Prime looked to Arcee and the shaken Díssa. "What is it?"

"In other words, The Midgaard Serpent, very VERY nasty It going to eat us whole?"

Wally expressed a very noticeable terrified squeak.

"Eat us?" Ratchet frowned.

"It is not safe here any more, all retreat to base now" Optimus said with a sweep of the arm.

"Optimus we tried to get a signal to base, something is jamming our signal" Arcee said. She had no intention stand here and debate right now.

"Uh oh" Bulkhead added to their predicament.

"Hmm, we must divert its attention and make other means of escape" Optimus said.

"There should be lifepods on the upper levels. Wally can you make out a safe route to the pods?" Ratchet looked their new little friend.

Wally opening a panel to his chest, he had an integrated link up to the ship reactivated by Ratchet while quick fixing him up found there where more then damage caused on the little bot. He have been neglected over the years.

"Nicht pods mere" he showed them a holographic feed from the last ejected life pods with a small group of Decepticons inside.

"Starscream must have known about the pods, our chance is to get to Teletran 1, if my memory stands correct there should be some sort of communication device if not deteriorated over the years." Optimus said, going back to the docking boy was a no go.

A grating hissing and menacing voice spilled out in ancient language long dead, no one had time to gather where it came from. The thick wall platings splintered in crunching segments. The bots got separated by steel walls and a coiling body trashing about causing more destruction. Ratchet, Arcee and Wally ran out of the way to safety.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee found them self darting the tail of a the beast and could not get around as the said tail thrashed about. Bulkhead grapped his yellow buddy just in time as a cross beams fell down on them.

The serpents massive head found its prey and presented a maw of teeth.

"NO!" Díssa held her arms up, shielding her from the grinding saw mouth of doom coming at her. The beast growled being stopped by the dome formed around her, it pressed on, forced her to her knees. Her cries of anguish was a delight for it, lapping in her energy the more it grinding against the shield and her mind. Soon the field that will deteriorate.

Stinging sensations prickled its skin. A being it never seen before, more shots showed its scales clearly felt in the pain receptors and causing dents to its hide. Slithering back from the assault to stare glare at its new adversary.

"Stand down" Optimus thunderous voice aimed towards it.

"Who demands Jǫrmungandr" jaws snapping with slow snarls.

"I, Optimus Prime request Jǫrmungandr to stand down and let us leave this place"

A Prime? Seeking deep in its memory core, something from his creators birthplace. Primes are the most powerful in known existence, true warriors. It sensed a massive wave of energy within this one...more then the pathetic human who's strength would have been enough for a full resurrection granting its master.

"Jǫrmungandr, will not stand down to a Prime, this world is Jǫrmungandr's creator to take"

"Earth is not for any ones taking"

Strands of hair concealing part of her vision, she had been close collapsing from the force, not a moment to soon her guardian stepped in. As a knight in dented shining armour, one blade raised in a defensive stance.

"Its their fault. They feared Jǫrmungandr" it still had its near black purple optics on its prize. "The others feared Jǫrmungandr, they banished Jǫrmungandr from the shores of Atlantis where Jǫrmungandr was created"

"Faulting her for the choices of others does not make up your thirst for vengeance. It is not a just cause"

"IT IS!" it roared."Their prize defiling Jǫrmungandr right was their deaths, all of them in one day they where swallowed by the sea"

Trembling trying to get back on her feet, yet with noodle legs hindering to do so she collapsed on her knees with a whimper.

Her simple silver bracelet was still wrapped around her wrist, touching it seemed soothing from the agony in her mind echoed from the pain in her muscles.

"The life essence of this one is the strongest Jǫrmungandr will be stronger then ever before" the beast roared. "A new energy source have brought to the light. Jǫrmungandr will feast" liquids dripped from its mouth. Black acid. Its dark tongue licked the three parted maw.

"I advice not to choose that option" Optimus had his focus on the beast and listened to its story. Keeping a distance and was ready for its lightning charge striking with the maw open of thousand blades, ducking just by an antennas reach and stabbed with one armed blade under its belly. With the other arm his canon whirring to life taking calculated shots.

It roared in pain. Dark energon leaked from the wound.

"Díssa run!" struggling holding the beast snapping jaws at bay from her.

And she ran.

Jǫrmungandr raised its head back, thrashing with Optimus's own blade still struck in its hide. Twisting the blade to to hold and took the chance to fire again at the head. It only made the beast more enraged, but gave Díssa time and means of escape.

She slammed right into none other then the Trickster. The will to survived saved her from a knife blow, blocking with her arm that held her arm bracelet

"You ain't going no where" Loki's maroon blood optics glared at her with greed, same kind that abused her. Loki grasped with the other her arm.

"NO! You can't take me, not ever! she cried out. "SHIELDWALL" in an instance and the surprise on his face. A kinetic push burst hurled Loki into the wall with a loud thud.

A sharp diamond spear head sliced through the mid section, pinning Loki where he stood.

"Gods do not bleed" she panted pushing with all force, feet planted on the floor adding more pressure.

He ignored the pain, the optics zoomed in her with a wide spread grin "You can try, but wont do you any good" he should not have said that, the blade twisted. "Stop...I tell you what you want to know"

Díssa hissed between her breath, not letting go arely containing her anger and fear in check at the same time.

"What is that you truly want with me?"

The trickser spatted out liquids of energon, it was black.

"You are a true prize to me, the very last line of warrior priestess ends with you. I made sure of that" pressure added against the wound. " Your sister does not have the same power as you as your grandfather"

Trying to keep her cool it have hurt her when the doctor operating her have come in after her surgery that fateful day. The knife from the two thugs where mere pawns, the blade have cut deep into her womb and they had no choice to save her life removing the part that would have given life.

"Did you kill Egon Magnussen"

She never got the answer, he have been stalling her. The tail, she have forgotten about the tail or was there a tail in the first place?

Not blinking, slight shifting her feet and jerked her upper torso back, a wisp of a sharp tail end flew past her cheek.

Two steps back, spear in one hand blocked and pushed it away in a circling motion, in matter of nano seconds same spear arm on command transformed, she aimed at the thickest point of the tail. One shot and shrilling howls of Loki curling to the floor frantic holding the pieces of what is left of the tail left.

She silenced him transforming the canon back into the spear, plunging into the chest. She twisted the blade untill Loki stopped struggling.

"Woah Díssa on the warpath" Bulkhead came rushing from the next corridor having to take a detour. On the way lucky meeting the rest apart from their boss and Díssa.

The odd robot thing held something in one hand that rolled the floor. "A scrambling unit, where did he get that from?" Arcee commented.

"Then you wont mind I do this" the bigger bot said and crushed it underfoot.

Optimus got him self tossed across the floor, alloy scraping landing on his back. Jǫrmungandr raised its head triumphant with a roar.

"Optimus" Arcee yelled.

"No! Stay back, it feeds on the life force of beings" he could feel the energy drained from his wrestling with the great beast.

She understood now to trust her instincts and what her grandfather have been doing the past 30 years. The beast that caused Atlantis to disappear from the face of the Earth. It has to be stopped if it ever gained its full strength, but how? She had to look in on her self, back in time...the spear...was the key. She only had one shot at this.

_Finish what I started_. It made sense now. Pieces started to make sense through the journey she have walked on, path of her own she have chosen to understand the purpose, and how to wield it.

Gungnir heeded her call as it have done before.

"Optimus, stay down" Bulkhead bellowed.

A glowing white flash covered in a kinetic barrier passed over Optimus head. Where did that come from?

Jǫrmungandr realized all to late on its onslaught. The spear buried inside into the inner workings. Echoes of wincing pain and crack of gears getting shattered, fuel lines separated itching in compulsive motions. In a desperate attempt to stop it, narrowing its optics into tunnel vision towards a sphere of light with a blue faded outline of a female inside floating above the floor. Mind outstretched controlling the spear inside the serpent slashing it from the inside out.

"NOO" the telepathic link from Loki not yet being dead. Its childs death throws restarted his wincing systems. Being out numbered and to his luck the Autobots where preoccupied with the display. Frag, he have not foreseen her powers where that strong, but the struggle was not over yet.

It lay still, acids and other fluids dropped from damage caused by the spear. Her protective sphere started to fade. With one last command, bursting through between the hides of plate seeking back to its rightful owner around her wrist then to fall limp into the palms of Optimus.

_*Woah*_ Bumblebee buzzed, adding a whistle.

"Optimus, her vitals..." Ratchet rushed to his side.

_*Come again?*_

"She is dying" the grim reality of what he already knew. He had hoped deep in his Spark it could have been avoided. "She used the last of her life energy to slay the beast. And save us" Even the Matrix of Leadership felt bitter from her sacrifice. Bumblebee beeps did not need any translation, all felt the same.

"Nein, Diisa nich tot"

The bots gazed at the little drone.

"The prototype" Ratchet realised "we merely got out the vault, going back is suicide"

"Its her only chance, Ratchet head back to base, Bulkhead with me"

"You better take Wally with you, he knows what to do."

"Understood. Remain in open radio contact for ground bridge pick up"

Optimus and Bulkhead bolted towards the vault. Wally gave a shriek of protest as the green bot caught the little drone soon was in the seat of a green SUV racing right behind Optimus.

"Hey where did that thing go?" Arcee looked to where the supposed remains of a monstrosity should have lied out of commission.

"We got no time to think about that, lets go" Ratchet reasoned.

* * *

Outside the vault, water was gushing in from a blast to ceiling. "Ok your time to shine little buddy"

The yellow scared optics gazed with horrified confirmation most of this can not be saved, but he had a promise to keep. Wally lead them a more 'safe' way around the sea water.

Along the way had to toss more slates and rocks to get pass. No match for two large bots. Smaller rocks where falling down on them and many pillars that should have supported the weight have been destroyed. Any moment and it will be come tumbling down.

Wally nimble wheeled around broken debris of crates and chest holding artefacts of unknown origin within. The prototype have survived Wally glad concurred with a beep pointed at it.

"Díssa stay awake" If it where the voice of Optimus Prime, she was slipping from life grasp on a rapid pace. Feeling no pain or tiredness, her vision cleared.

Whispers from many voice all at once. She saw him clearly, a wise caring older man smiled at her and drew her close.

"Granddad?"

"It is al right, do not be afraid, but we got little time Little Raven. Remember what I said you where to do great things in your life"

"But this is not what I imagined"

Egon drew a wistful sigh "If I have had more time in the mortal realm I would have prepared you otherwise, I hope you forgive to keep it all a secret and the rest of the family, even your father. I had no choice"

"But the pictures I found, he was there"

"Yes he was there, but he was not ready to understand the full length of the truth, he refused to believe and moved on."

"What about the Autobots, I found your pictures?"

Egon hugged her closer. "Little Raven, there is so much I want to talk to you about, but you know the answers already, you just need open your self"

He motioned to the men and woman standing in a circle around them. She knew she knew them, but how she was not sure.

A woman with flowing long deep red hair stood across Díssa. She reached her arms out, beckoned her to come closer as a mother coaxed her child to walk. The bare arms filled with mythical symbols. The mark of a Vǫlva tattooed in her forehead.

There where warmth and power of her, she took Díssa's arms and looked her once over with a great smile.

Díssa knew her, she have seen her in her dreams before.

Standing in the middle surrounded by her blood line going more then 1000 life times. Her ancestor drew a symbol on Díssa's forehead. Words Díssa clear hear spoken in her mind. _"Your blood runs deep, you got the power and strong will, use it as a shield and a weapon"_

By her feet the same symbol drawn in her forehead lit up, no turning back reaching out, embracing it.

From everywhere the echo of Optimus's voice sounded "Díssa, do you copy, say something...She is not breathing, I fear we where to late"

The two black ravens heads moved, beams from their eyes lifted her up. The symbol of transformation marked its chest shimmering hue to engulfing in a blazing light. Optimus and Bulkhead shielded their optics.

The code for the transformation needed sat in motion. Díssa's form dissolved and melted it self into the robotic mechanism. Whirs of the gears, pistons working, part by part assembling, plate by plate while ancient computer knew to do being preprogrammed. The years have not faltered being in pristine condition locked for centuries inside the designed chamber.

Optics flickered online, she moved her head. She looked the same, but was really not. As they thought it was done, the final stage of the full metamorphosis consisted of four sections enclosing around her. Her optics shuddered and closed.

Inside through the looking glass, a body could be seen holding arms around its knees. Peaceful, as she where sleeping in an oval shaped stasis chamber.

"Is she?" Bulkhead held the pod upright near tipping over.

"She is alive" Wally said his first words in English.

* * *

Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Ratchet reached to the docking bay. Creaked of rumblings against the ships hull sounded ominous.

"Ratchet to base, come in"

White noise. After several tries relieved hearing a static young boy's voice. A portal was opened.

Loki blocked their way, his form have changed wires still reattached them self on the mess of a limps. Grinning his attention went toward the warship. Its guns moved and took aim as the arm of Loki pointed at the Autobots.

"You will never get out here alive" he screamed nearly deafened out by the explosives raining down on the bots. The docking bay shook violently caused by the awakened warships armament having the bots run for their lives.

"I thought I had a bad vibe coming from that thing." Arcee hissed getting nicked by the leg.

"He must have some sort of wireless control" Ratchet came to the most logical conclusion and peaked around their hiding place.

Loki had control of every turret and bodies once been alive came to life. Cybernetic implants steered lifeless husks of once sailors of the Bismarck sat ready at their battlestations, ordered to fire at anything.

Standing in the middle of the raining hell, Loki stood arms raised in air, not even a flag cannon scratched his mangled no tail form and torn open mid section. He enjoyed it symphony of the blaze and discharges covering the docking bay as rolling blanket.

Nearly getting an optic torn from a large calibre bullet exploding nearby if not Ratchet have shielded him self with the arm. Primitive or not, that artillery was made to shred anything confirmed with a glance at his own outer layers shoulder armour. It will heal if they ever gonna get out of here.

"Great, how we gonna get passed without turning into shrapnel" Arcee voiced in between the bombarments. "I can't get a clear shot"

_*Hmm. I got an idea_*

"Bumblebee, no!"

To late the blurr of a yellow bot swung him self out in to the fray with speed on his wheels. Loki ordered his puppets to concentrate the artillery fire at the yellow car. But he did not foresee a blaster shot aimed to his head. The gun fire died out. "Take that fragger" Arcee spiteful said. Now was their chance, the ground bridge was still open.

"Keep it open!"

The kids stumped having no clue what happened. Moment later Bumblebee skidded to a halt with bullets following him close by.

Arcee was quick to haul all three out of the way. Bullets hit their TV and on the wall behind them, some computers got same treatment causing system failure, winking in and out, then the connection to the portal collapsed.

"What happened, where is Bulk?" Miko was first to get free from Arcee's grip.

"And where is Optimus and Díssa?" Jack felt a lump in throat.

"They are alive, but soon will not if we do not get the ground-bridge to function" Ratchet was already working fast has he could repair the damage to the rings. The big bullets have effectively hit and caused an electrical surge and melt down in one of the ring contraptions shutting down the rest of the ground bridge to prevent any explosions. It will take hours to repair. They did not have hours. Ratchet refused to let them die down there.

Jack, Miko and Raf felt Arcee hugged around them, more to ensure they where al-right then her concern for her own emotions. Jack felt a sting in his heart and looked to his guardian, he knew her better then the others, she was afraid.

* * *

Loki roared in anger and pain. This is not what he planned scurrying away. A blunt end what is rest of his creation twitched, it is never truly dead and will have his revenge. She have not reached her full power or else it would have been dead.

His minions, spies linked telepathic, once soldiers of the Axis of War had pledged their allegiance to him. There where many, always listening.

He had a back up plan, but had to do it manually for the Bismarck to sail out. He knew where to go to a place no human dared to go or could survie.

Echo of footsteps, the two large bots coming, they where carrying something heavy. Bismarcks cannon took aim.

"Bulkhead are you still functioning?"

Grunting and threw a slate of plate to the side, he dusted off the debris, glad to be made out of thick hide for once as did Optimus "Boss, we are sealed in, we can't get out" He tried to move a thick steel beam, but stopped at the risk more cave in on them. The pounding of gun turrets on the other side didn't ease him one bit.

"Optimus to base, we need a ground bridge at our coordinates...Optimus to base to you copy?" Static. "I am getting no signal to base"

"Oho not good, should we take a chance and swim now?"

"It is to risky with the pressure at these deeps."

"Bifrost..." Wally called out.

"Bifrost what is that?" Bulkhead asked. Wally waved at them to follow. It was a longer way around. Ohtalla wouldn't last long as they dodged electrical burst fires and explosions. Something outside where banging against the hull.

_*You have not killed my child, Jǫrmungandr lives, I still live, I control its body. Once I get what I want, you can not stop me for claiming what is rightfully mine*_ a foreboding voice warned, both could not determine where it came from and made Wally uneasy twitching its head in all directions.

"You will not succeed your intentions. I once knew one that said the same, claiming a right that is not his" Optimus called out to the invisible voice.

Loki cackled *_Then he failed, he was no god. I AM A GOD!*_

They reached their destination. Wally reached out with his arm and touched a panel that opened, the light flickered in acceptance of the user for security reasons. Musk smell flooded them as the three part door split, there was an outline of a constructed rings humming to life from the activation from the door.

"It stands to reason, Bifrost is a portal"

"Good, a way out. Not gonna spend one more nano sec down here, that thing creeps me out more then scraplets"

Before both stepped fully inside long limps shot out at Optimus lost the grip on the stasis pod getting tripped. A deformed body of once where a cybertronian.

It grinned dominated over the prone husk of Bulkhead. A good amount of voltage have hit the chest-plate creating a hissing smoke from the strike.

"You think me as a fool. I too know the layout of Othalla I have walked its halls, yet I am afraid I can't stick to show you it. I have urgent matters to attend" he went for the pod.

"Oh no you don't" Bulkheads large fist grasped around Loki and throw him off.

"How did you recover so quickly?" bug eyed glaring at the green bot. The force sent him sprawling crawling on on floors from the bigger robot.

"Never underestimate a thick plated Wrecker" the bot armed his hands into wrecking balls and swung in a downward angle. Missing with an inch at the smaller thing looking to him pictures of devils from Miko's homeland Japan. Loki could do without his tail having spent most of time in a Pretender technology suit.

He have meet hos match if he can not defeat them, he could run when odds where against him. A mental link to the limps of the serpent outside the ship coiled around the hull. Othalla's klaxon warnings was set off. The hull have been breached from the pressure outside. Loki had to use most of his mental power to make sure the commands where meet.

"I will make sure you can not leave the Othalla by law, I am a God I can not die" Loki roared over the deafened crunching sounds of his beasts crumbling the ships integrity from the outside. Pipes bursts, electrical fire erupted with warnings of malfunctions.

"You are not a god Loki!"

"Huh?" Loki did not have enough time to dodge a leaping wheeled drone with its arm raised exposing an inbuilt laser torch. A swirl of wheels, arms and legs tumbled out of the door. Wally emanated a shrill white noise sound that even made Optimus and Bulkhead cringe. The scuffle was short, the little drone appeared back with a ripped off arm.

"Wally come with us" Optimus offered. Wally shook its head from side to side with a dangling optic.

"No, must stay. Protect the protector, she protects you" short English syllable. Wheeling out of the chamber and closed it behind him, the locks clicked into place.

"NO YOU CAN NOT DO THAT" Loki yelled lunging at the drone again to his avail hitting the wall with closed fists at the door controls shattering to pieces from the impact. Wally shrieked again messing up with Loki's senses, time enough for Wally to get away.

"Optimus, we can't leave him here with that thing"

From the other side of the closed door, bangs of a furious former Cybertronian with god complexes.

"Wally is giving us time to escape, he have made his decision"

With a quick look at the ground bridge controls, they where simple enough. Painstakingly after several minutes, a portal came to life when another shattering ripple hit the ship. Klaxon warned any occupants still on should abandoned vessel. The portal trembled from the violent shakes.

"Ugh that doesn't look good boss"

"I suggest we make a calculated risk and go now"

No time to argue and the two bots with an important cargo ran through. A pipeline erupted in mere seconds as the portal started to collapse and water rapidly flooded the room.

They emerged into a grassy area, overhead dark, night and clouded. Behind them the portal they came through emanating a glow of multicolours, if they have waited two more seconds they would have been trapped as it disappeared leaving a small wisp of light behind where it once have stood open.

The pod Optimus held the pod in his arms, it weight felt heavy in his arms. Glancing through the dormant female. She looked peaceful in this state.

"Optimus to base do you copy?"

A few moments of static and the medic frantic voice_ *Optimus, thank the All Spark you are alive, are you all al-right?*_

"We are fine Ratchet, send a ground bridge to my coordinates"

_*I am working on getting the bridge operational again. Optimus what about Díssa I can not detect her signal*_

"She is alive"

"Boss, do you know where we are?" Bulkhead scratched his head peering around, it was dark, but for a bot he could see just fine.

"It stands to reason we have travelled to an ancient stone monument in the shape of the a longship. Local legends suggest they are are portals to other worlds connected via a bridge the Vikings named Bifrost."

That didn't compute with Bulkhead, but one thing is for sure, he is not going near any ocean any time soon.

"By the way, you know what Ratchet need this for?" pondering holding up a casket.

"I believe you took the wrong one. But none the less what it contains might prove useful for future endeavours"

"Oh boy, Ratc is not gonna be happy" big whoops plastered all over Bulkhead.

* * *

_Oh boy indeed, already near finished with the next chapter too, but gonna be a while having to go through it once more many MANY times over. Hang in tight boys and girls, mech and femme, ladies and gentlemen._


	19. Chapter 18 Interlude Adjustments

**Interlude Adjustments**

_Skipping a few episiodes ahead, in the coming there will be featuring cameos of other human characters from the franchise, well the ones I have studied. If wish one of your own human OC's to have a cameo please let me know and I will see if it fits in.  
_

_Note to remember I am using UK English as preferred language to use. My browser may be turned to American, but I use my libreoffice tool to write and saving any documents in Dropbox._

* * *

Groaning.

"That's it, follow the light" a voice of a male spoke. The light disappeared.

Blinking, vision cleared, a high ceiling consisted of rock and concrete. Recognition of familiar surroundings. Limps felt heavy and a hand help her sit up right. The Autobot base, something was different. The place...the bots where...Gasp.

Her hands!

"Hey hey easy" Ratchet gripping her flailing arms more not to hurt her self. The optics a mix of blue and green in state of panic as her systems started to hiccup.

Blinking, struggling to make sense, pictures etched into her mind. The Midgaard Serpent clear in her mind, but the after match she was not certain what to make of, it has felt like a lucid dream.

Horror and sense of power have surged through her being to slay the beast. Horror that she never knew she had such powers, yet felt natural to her.

"It is al right now, you are safe" the deep rumble filled her hyper sensitive being. She turned to the voice who stood an arms length from her reach. Optimus calm gazed had a desired affect that Ratchet could let go of her after the initial shock have faded.

Bumblebee got her attention with the buzzing whirs. She looked at the yellow scout, his bright rounded optics peering at her in even more questioning worry.

"How do you feel?" Ratchet kept his professional demeanour.

"Scared shit" it came out clear thinking it would sound hollow.

"Good the voicebox is working as it should" Ratchet confirmed "Give your self time to adjust, I am still running diagnostic." he turned to oversee other instruments humming behind the medical berth.

Sitting closing and opened her fist. With her new set of hands registering surface and touch. Her face did not feel metal as expected. Looking down on her self, no clothes, plating in mix of white and black tones, the white had a silver like shine reflecting in the light. Those same plates covered her chest, arms, her legs, hip and private area. Stared at her feet, she could not feel her toes, but could move the feet. Ratchet looked over to see what she was doing, the bot checked off a box on some lift he had running in the background and made more notes.

She took a deep breath, even that felt weird, diagram from the corner of her eye showed symbols it freaked her out. Díssa get a hold of your self remember what happened before you completely loose you mind. The feeling of falling into a deep sleep, before that she remember the instinct to protect against a foe bigger then she was. It felt natural what she did. A voice have called to her once she stepped into the symbol. The dream had been real. A world in between worlds. He have called to her, Optimus.

"We had no other choice" he answered her question before she could utter it reading her vivid expression. "Your life force was ebbing out. You saved us, so we could save yours" he gave off melancholy and respect in his tone.

The three children, so small in comparison from her new point of view.

She is likely not going to like it, yet will be stubborn and demand answers. "Wally remained behind to ensure our survival and yours. If not, we all would have been sent to the scrapyard" Ratchet started to explain having to chose every word carefully. "Your so called humanoid 'friend nearly got us killed"

"Loki..." Díssa instantly knew "He was Max, disguised in some sort of.."

"A surviving Cybertronian in a Pretender suit, he could have been hiding in plain sight all along, as for the Othalla" Optimus faced Ratchet. They have come to the conclusion serving as the most logical explanation.

"According to to the scanners that radiates from its location, Wally must have turned on the hyper drive jump systems manually in engineering. Its not there any more. Nothing, not even a screw or bolt of evidence it ever existed."

A painful sting in her chest, sadness took over. All time and space around her floated. She slipped back to reality when Bulkheads requested a ground bridge, he had a passenger not being Miko "Thanks for the ride big guy" giving of his carefree smile.

Realizing all to late of her much larger size when the legs and feet did not respond, she could only brace for the impact hurdling towards the floor. An arm, a red one caught her before disaster struck.

A bright flash from a camera lit up.

"One more for the scrapbook of daily life with the bots" Miko smirked, this was a perfect photo of a knight who caught his fair maiden from falling. Jack rolled his eyes, typical Miko thing to do. Raf covered his mouth snickering at the picture Miko have taken.

Poor Rolf, his face had the look to have soiled him self not at all thought it was funny.

Pulling her up back to her feet, Optimus held her with a firm grip of her arms. Stiff and not moving, fearing there was a good chance she would fall if the large hands let go. "Easy now"

"How long have I...?" she squeaked, trying not to obvious stare at his chest plate, the trucks windows gave of her reflection. At first she saw no difference other then the lack of a noose and freckles, yet shape of her face differed other then the eyes. Where the ears should have been, three feather like antennas attached to a circular disc. The helmet shaped from the top of her head and around as headband forming over her eyebrows. Fine fibres sprouted from the back of her head, same colour as her hair..

"9 days" Optimus said holding her still as she still wobbled. It cave him cause of concern not wanted to let go till she found her balance.

"9 nine days?! That will mean its the 13th" the number hit her as a ton of bricks and felt the knee joint buckle under her, if not for Optimus having a firm grip he would have had a big metal sack of potatoes at his feet.

"Congratulation on your 31th birthday. Told your parents you did not feel like a party, it should keep them of your back." sighing "Mum Else insisted to bring you the cake she made"

"Ophelia and Theo...mum and dad...I have to..Max...he was down there and threatened to kill her and..." little by little it made sense of the shattered pieces.

"Díssa focus, one thing at a time" his raw commanding voice sent shivers down her spine. He was not angry at her, it was more of an agitated worry. He held her tight, her trembling gradually faded.

Elevating her own eyes and meet his ever calm gaze, behind the blue sea, she saw regret and sadness. "Do not fret, you wouldn't fall unless I let go."

"Please don't" slight quiver in her voice.

"Your family is safe" leading her back to medical, one heavy and clunky step at the time.

"That Max fella really didn't exist according to Fowler, what ever or who the guy was have disappeared" Rolf said while retreated up the stairs to safety.

"Yeah yeah, so now that Díssa is a bot now, we gonna find a car mode for her. She is too big to be a motorcycle" Miko piped up. "Oh oh I know, a monster truck"

"Ah yip yip yip yip" Ratchet raised a finger "She need to adapt BEFORE we do anything, like not suddenly jump up and fall head first at the floor" scolding raising his wrench at Díssa. A gulp got lodged in her throat and attempting to get away from the raging medic bot. Everyone fled, fearing reprisal of throwing tools, even Optimus kept a distance.

Turning his back at the others. Great he got her frightened, not his intention.

"Díssa, let me help you for your own sake" he found a more soft tone then the grouchy medic he displayed on daily basis.

The knowledge of her scarred past he had to approach her with caution. She could lash out at him in self defence.

Her gaze fixed on the pod laying on the floor wall beside the berth, a panel was open with a cable sticking out, reaching to a screen showing a diagram blueprint of a robot with female characteristics.

"Díssa?" he tried again. The area of his med bay have become silent then the steady hum of machines.

Optics blinked, still staring at the pod "I'm going to stay like this forever?" her voice spilled in her native tongue. Ratchet caught its meaning without translation. Part of the veteran medic felt a clog in one of his gears. All his life till this point he have thought he knew everything there is to fix a broken body, but the mind is fragile.

"No." he patted her hand. He have seen Nurse Darby do, which calmed Díssa with tactile stimulation. Breaking her focus point and starred at her own hand.

That is good for starters, the sensory nodes where working to the looks of it how she reacted.

**-Crunch- **

A fleeting moment those blue optics could have turned red.

"BULKHEAD I NEEDED THAT!"

"Whoops, sorry Ratchet..." his apology did not mellow the other. Bulkhead seems to suddenly be lot quick avoiding Ratchet's well aimed tools.

Jack pointed out to Arcee noticing Díssa hard trying not to be amused on the behalf of the poor Bulkhead. Arcee took a long look at Díssa, least for a moment she have forgotten the change. What things did went through her head Arcee wondered, she have watched her many times, at one point she was all cheery with a big smile and then the next sitting in the corner or secluded her self from the rest. Hiding things from others then the rest, a troubled human with a struggled past. They all had demons they fought with.

* * *

Being more 'safe' as a better lack of words. Díssa gradually got use to her new body. She kept close to the walls and other things to hold to of she might trip over her legs. Rest of the smaller organic had been advised to stay clear.

She had missed some adventures since her sleeping. Some business in Greece and 'stealing' an artefact that could suck out energon, even from a bot, for once the thick plated wrecker do something right wrecking it in front of Starscream.

Then there was a tale of an illegal racing ring. Jack had borrowed Bee only to impress a girl despite Optimus's rules not too, it nearly costed a life on an innocent even as that was one is the bully making not only Jack, but other kids at school miserable.

Next story and Jack and Arcee as the protagonists fending of a Decepticon femme who made Earth's own spiders look harmless. Díssa hoped she would not meet Arachnid in person, she sounded scary now she was stuck on their planet.

"I should have known it was a cross dresser" Rolf coughed.

Stories have changed to a more adult theme getting into trouble of drinking at Talk Like a Pirate Day previous year. Díssa had to come to Rolf's rescue the next day practically running in his shorts to get away from a scurvy wench, which just turned out to be a guy.

"Oh yeah you can totally see the difference no matter how much poison you consumed. Least it got you sobered up. Was it when he..."

"Hey hey hey" Rolf waved his finger at her accusing not to finish that sentence and took over with an evil grin "Drunken Mermaid. You dancing on the table to the Eye of The Tiger after having a wee to drunk during Thunderstruck. BANG! Fell on the floor and broke your elbow and slight concussion to that pretty head of yours"

"Point.. we both made a fool of our self, but I got free beers, you on the other hand..."

"Don't go there, only other who are allowed going there is a qualified doctor"

"Does your stories not involved drunken disorderly conduct" Ratchet snapped at them fearing it could have a bad influence on the children. As Miko isn't bad enough for messing with his tools when he is not looking.

Rolf snapped his fingers "Aha, Martin last years the Mediaeval market in Valby"

"Aww that poor sod, he lost a bet and had to wear a full size replica knights armour from the start of the market to last visitor left. Oh dear, we had to run after ice cubes all day. He was redder then a lobster once he got it off" snickering.

"How did he loose bet?" Rafael said.

"Oh eh, that cause we had a drinking contest the week earlier while out fishing, got bored and started to bet on things. We wanted to test if we had sea legs..any way long story short Martin fell in the water"

"You do pretty stupid stuff even while sober, abehjerne. Ahem manners" scoffing at the way Rolf stuffed his face with cake and speaking at the same time.

Talking and teasing her best friend made her feel normal. It felt nice, yet it when the laughter stopped there was the gripe of an empty hole in her chest.

"Díssa, you look still sad, something wrong?"

She was not aware of giving of the vibe and staring at the pod she have slept in during the full transformation. Jack made her aware of her surroundings confusing staring at the teen.

"Hey don't be that sad, usually a hug makes you feel better" Rolf knew her all to well and should not have said that. Spur of the moment, a bot moved behind her.

"Bulkhead, put her down this instant!"

"But, Ratch..."

"Now!" gritting his dentas and a raised fist.

"Sorry. Got carried away" Bulkhead much forlorn and embarrassed had to let go.

"Warning next time" wheezing through her vocal cords, there where parts of her she did know she had felt being crushed. Bumblebee musically buzzed something she didn't get at first. "Sorry what?"

"Bee says big lugnut here his way of saying welcome to the team" Arcee motioned at her larger teammate.

"He did not say I was a lugnut"

"But I did" smug still keeping her look at Bulk.

Díssa nervously tried to laugh, so much for made out of metal plates when an enthusiastic bot didn't mean to crush you on purpose.

* * *

Two more days have passed by, it still felt weird to her. For 'sleeping' arrangement, Optimus had offered his quarters in good faith she could have some privacy when needed.

Sleeping or what the bots called power down or recharge mode did had its difficulties. It did not feel natural to her and left her frustrated how to enter the state, what she got out of was merely a few hours of 'sleep' at a time.

The eagle and owl was long gone. Owletta had been introduced back into the wild. They where free from the bonds of responsibility.

"He watches me like a hawk. I feel I am in a warped version of a Rapunzel fairy tail" feeling his gaze on her. She have come to know the foot steps of each Autobot and aura when they neared her. Uncanny she sensed the same thing once she still where a human, now more heightened.

"Ratchet means no ill." Optimus said in his neutral tone of a strong and fair commander. Standing a respective distance yet close to act if she might slip from the edge she stood close too.

The whole design in over all greatly differs from natural cybertronians Sparked from the Well or created between two bots. The appendages resembled a form of flimsy wing panels that could be folded down her back. A varied difference from Bumblebee's own wing panels in form of his alt-modes. Her wings where open and looked to be measuring the air around her the way they made small adjustments from the soothing breeze.

"I know, least this Rapunzel is allowed to get some fresh air" she looked towards the horizon. The hot sun baked being one of the warmer days in Nevada. Optimus sensed her anxiety, it mirrored in the smallest movements.

"Díssa" the tone made her look at him, same shape as her human eyes. Even the pupils resembled the expressive emotion showing he had her undivided attention. "Do you recall we spoke once that your spear is not only a weapon"

"Yes, go on"

"I do have a theory if I remember correctly you hold a reforged item, one of many created by Solus Prime."

"Solus Prime?"

"One of the first 13 Primes created by Primus countless Eons ago. Solus created not only weapons, but tools to aid the rest of the Primes in their endeavours. Solus had a vast catalogue of those items. Long before I became Prime there was a security breech in the archives. Nothing seemed to have been stolen until one of the clerks discovered a section have been erased. By then the Atlantis Expedition have already embarked."

"They stole records, but why?" blinking.

"It stand to reason they took it to keep it of the hands of the conflict brewing that lead to the Great War. With Loki being a betrayer amongst their own ranks the remaining bots had to keep it hidden, any even amongst their own"

"If my spear is a reforged item, could there be more of same kind?"

"I can not answer your inquiry, but I do know they could never return to Cybertron"

She gave slow nod. Optimus continued. "Wally did what he had to do. Destroying the ship was the option then have it fall into Loki's hands."

"Brave little guy" she trailed off thinking of the little drone. It saddened her. Perhaps Wally could have explained things, all those questioned she had.

"It is a large archive they have kept record of, I have merely scratched the surface how to decrypt it"

She interrupted him. "It...it doesn't make sense, he spoke something about my life essence was some sort of fuel to him? And still, why me of all people?"

"I can not answer at this given moment Díssa."

She shook her head with a sigh of an intake giving it time to settle. "Or should I just ignore it?"

"What we have seen there is a connection to your stories from your Norse heritage and the Cybertronians who came before left clues for you to decipher their meanings. So no, you should not ignore it. We still haven't yet determined why you off all other humans in the world where meant to go down this path"

The answers she have sought spurred even more questions. She stared at her fingers, black chrome, not the in between white and pinkish flesh colour. Where did she fit into the story?

"You will not stand alone. For now take a day at time, as I have to insure our teams survival after many perils throughout the years" Optimus moved closer.

"Don't you mean your team?" she rubbed her forehead. Still some time getting use to sensor nodes she have been told it is called. Rubbing that part was sensitive and blocked out temporally the aura she have picked up from him. The others gave off their own unique as well.

"You have come a long way till this point in a short span of time, the children is part of the team as you are in every sense"

Her gaze once more swept over the land below and beyond, taking a mental breath of its image.

"I have seen this view many times, now it seems so...vibrant. Is that how you see through your eyes the world?" her blue and green tinted optics looked to Optimus. She was unsure how to go further from this point from his previous statement.

"I have not given it a thought, not knowing how you normally perceive the world"

"Depends on the person. What about when you took me to that overlook bluff?"

"Perhaps my own way to see the world differently" he understood its meaning.

A wayward cool breeze entangled their invisible fingers through a few strands of the fibres sprouting from the back of her skull. Like a lovers sensitive touch. Optimus's minimal knowledge of natural occurrence hair fibres of bots, some of the higher levels in Cybertrons society had them artificial made with no other practical use.

"Ratchet informed me you acquired an alternative vehicle mode earlier of this day" That was a fast change of topic. Díssa faced him. "Err yes. It was really weird at first, Ratchet made sure I knew how to...transform. To be honest I rather want to be human again"

"You are unaccustomed, it makes sense. Is not one of Earth sayings; You have to learn how to crawl before you walk"

"Ehm yes, true, and to be honest Optimus I rather want to be turned back as a human, I was born one you know" sighing.

"Have faith in Ratchet, when the times comes you will be informed immediately. Far as it goes for your safety, he can not object that I will be at your side outside the confines of this facility. I am still your guardian and friend" he held out his hand in invitation towards her.

Not knowing what to make of this, inner conflict what would happen if she didn't, he meant well. He nodded in accept on seeing the before troubled face lightened up. No need to take his hand having accepted his offer.

Unseen. The two obsidian avian birds looked to each other as two different vehicles left the secret entrance. Basking their wings and ascended to the heavens, higher then any known bird of their kind could do. They still watched over her.

* * *

Finally a little peace of quiet. She had been miserable nagging him when she could turn back. So much for patience.

Sigh of relief Optimus took her out, better then have her sitting around doing nothing. Her complaints of feeling useless, she was not much use sorting out the latest supplies. She tried her best, but ended doing mistakes.

Was it good idea to leave those two alone. Bah, better him then Ratchet, rarely setting a foot outside. He had a lot of work to do. And being alone for once did give a chance to catch up on some projects laying around.

His solitude was short lived as two cars and a motorcycle appeared with their passengers.

"Hey Ratch, thought we keep Díssa and you company..." Jack fumbled over his own words getting a death glare. Clearly been disturbed with his work what ever was not working of the day always, mumbling and grumbling about how Earth tech never worked to his high standards.

"She is not here" he said with a wave of a hand.

"What she went home?" Miko big eyed looked up.

"Optimus took her with on patrol, as you also should have been doing then going on joyrides"

"We are doing work by keeping those three of your backside" Arcee injected with a sly smile on her faceplate. In the background, Miko, Raf and Jack sniggered as Ratchet gave Arcee a brooding glare.

_*Both on patrol? together?*_

"I had her scan for an alt mode. While you are back, I need a 'volunteer' cause someone is skipping out of their scheduled shifts" still on the edge of frustration managed to settle down.

"Ok doc...I take a look at the dispenser, if only one would not break it like the last one" Arcee injected at a certain bot.

"Hey, I thought I saw a scraplet" Bulkhead meekly said putting two index digits together to look even more innocent.

"While Arcee fixes the dispenser, you two can sort out the rest, we are far from done sorting all that scrap if any have some value of use"

"Who made you king of the mountain?" Miko protested rather have looked forward for an afternoon of gaming. Thought of exams dampened her spirits, if she flunked even one class, she would be forced to go back to Japan. Ratchet would surely love that.

"Come on Miko, I'll help you" Rafeal had offered to help her.

Later at the appointed hour, a big rig red Peterbuilt entered the base, followed by a smaller vehicle in a shimmer between matte white silver-tones and a black rear spoiler. It came to a halting stop, nearly crashed into Optimus' rear bumper and quick backed off in a scraping of singing liquid metal shifted. A tall femme staggered a bit uncertain a feet to get her footing leaving room for Optimus's.

Quite resembled a valkyrie being the description Rolf have described, apart from wheels sticking out her back attached to the panels that enlightened the idea of wings. Her feet rested on a set of wheels in each. Her entire stature had the looks of a bot, yet more streamlined.

"Sorry, need to work on the breaks"

"It will come with practice" Prime assured her. She have learned quick and stayed perfect on the road within the speed limits.

Díssa eyed the kids. She greeted them with a smile, she seemed more cheerful all thanks to Optimus's guidance. Considering to be a progress not ramming into Optimus's rear bumper.

"Rad car, but why not a monster truck that can smash through cons as Bulk" Miko was giddied up and ready for action which can be said she have been stuck in detention once again earlier. A break from study did gave her the excuse meeting with confidence on the floor. Díssa is more careful now minding her step.

"I have to admit, I got a weakness for Germans...I mean cars" smiling down at Miko running around her with phone taking pictures.

"Couldn't you choose something more American? Jack thumped at the direction where another American muscle car is parked, thou lacking the engine to function. Old one is a complete waste to repair as with the gear box had been toast.

"For your information its an Audi R8. Besides, Audi has reputation for making top notch quality engines, not to mention proving their prowess competing in Formula 1 and Le Mans with the right drivers that handle their speed and agility. Having a father who is mechanic and car-sports fan rubbed a bit of on me taking me and Ophelia to sports events. Anywaaaay what are ya cubs up too?" she trailed a bit of. Being more spirited from the drive with Optimus, it have been a learning experience, and Optimus possessed a lot of patience for her many mistakes.

"Not much, Ratchet got the bots on slave duty while you go on joyrides with Optimus"

"I was not on a joyride" Díssa felt a click and a built up of steam. It shocked her how sensation. Before she could gather what it was Ratchet gave her a short glance. "Normal reaction when angered or anxious"

Optic brow raised "Oh that must be like when he gets mad" hoping her whisper was very low. He did, but he did not hear it.

"Díssa?"

"Yes, love?" She have not lost her certain British accent.

"Now that are an Autobot you need a new name" Rafeal pushed his glasses back into place on his noose.

* * *

Fowler's weekly reports went directly to General Bryce's office.

"A new female Autotbot named..." Bryce got hold of the new report from Fowler. "Silverraven" slow pronouncing. They really had some odd names.

"Yes Sir. She is still recovering from the crash landing that wiped out most of her memories, no telling if they will come back." Fowler had a bile taste in his mouth to lie straight in his superiors face.

Bryce closed the file "What about our other foreign guest? Agents tells me they have not seen her in her home for a while. Her friend Mr Karlson comes and goes feeding her cats"

"She is at the Autobot base, fearing M.E.C.H will get to her, yet refuses witness protection from us." Fowler said with no other thoughts to it.

General Bruce rested his hands oner his chin. The transformers have insisted she is more safe with them. The suits in Washington really had no idea what Bryce dealt with on a day to day basis. Unfortunate circumstances she have been thrown into the middle. Interpol reports of the illegal obtained white slaver ring had a connection to M.E.C.H, what did Silas need humans for?

Another brown file cache tagged Top Secret. He had his orders they are not be seen light of day.

A massive waves have hit shores of Eastern England, Normandy, France, Germany, flooding over the dykes of Netherlands that also reached Denmark's western coastal area. Fabricated satellite photos making the public believe it was a freak storm that have brewed in the North Sea. Massive cover up of the truth of the alleged spaceship.

"Sir, I have gone over some of the documents under Miss Ravns supervision we'd managed to salvage before the spaceship blew to kingdom come."

Not even a shred of debris have been found. The news of the power of destruction made the head chief of security worried for a good reason that jeopardized the Autobots.

"Do you have the documents?"

"Not all Sir. Miss Ravn holds rest in her possession. I have to respect it was hers to find to begin with. Taking them away from her will be considered theft under the rooftop of the Autobots."

"She is stubborn and clever. Agent Fowler would wish to speak to her in person before the Director of National Intelligence grazes us her appearance in a weeks time."

A gulp was lodged in Fowler's throat, not her.

* * *

One being used to do sparring with humans and historical weapons where vastly different sparring un-armed with bots.

After much sulking around hating doing nothing, Arcee proposed to let of some steam. Somehow Arcee ended up being Silverravens boxing instructor.

It did made a dent in some other plans she and Jack had for his day off from work. Jack didn't mind, it was hot outside, inside where it least have some air-condition was fine by him.

"Let me see what you got" Bulkhead banged his fists together.

"But..but..." She had not expected after some a few hours to be ready for a sparring partner.

"Just give a few swings, I can take it" raising his arms to the side for her to give an opening of a strike. He was serious? Yes he was.

-CLANG-

"Mother fucker" that actually hurt more then she thought given a punch to middle of the chest. What the hell was he made off anyway?

"Hehe that tickled a bit" Bulkhead chuckled.

"Come on, you can do better" Arcee stood on the sidelines. Jack, Miko and Raf watched from the catwalk few feet above her.

"You go on Raven, you can do it" cheered Miko with a banner waving over her head.

"Who's side are you on Miko? Shouldn't you be cheering for Bulkhead?" raising an eyebrow.

"Its called motivations Jackrabbit, but she never be awesome as Bulkhead" oozing with smug confidence.

"Wouldn't it be better you guys have some sort of training dummy then Bulkhead being a punching bag?" Rafael had his feet dangling and chin rested on the bar. He winced at Silverravens curses giving more tries with same result.

"We did once then Bulk smashed the last ones and Ratchet had a major fit cause of the waste wrecking it" Arcee cringed at Raven's profanity, where did she get that mouth from?

"But Silverraven could use one" Rafael suggested.

"No need, she'll be fine, besides Bulkhead did volunteer to be a punching bag"

"Makes sense" Jack agreed. Bulkhead knew his limits and could take hard punches and still standing.

Silverraven gave another shot with a punch and kicks with not so good results.

"How goes the training?" Optimus stood partially in the opening to their retrofitted training facility.

"Not bad, she is a fast learner, thou still need better footwork" Arcee said in the moment Silverraven fell aft first onto the floor after a kick that bounced of her target. Uttering all manners of curses in Danish. Bulkhead wanted to help her up, but she wanted to none of it.

"How do you guys fight having these bloody hell things sticking out your backsides?" It was easier to kick and punch at nothing.

"If I my offer a word of advice" Optimus said, he had his optics on Silverraven getting back to her feet.

"I only gave her pointers how to punch and kick, she'll pick up the rest as we go" said Arcee, but he was not aiming at her training methods.

"We are all built in different ways how our unique equilibrium works. Yours is calibrated between the wings and mid points sections" he spoke directly to Silverraven.

"My what?" gazing between Optimus and Arcee.

"For human terms he refers to your hips" Arcee translated. "What he tries to say if I may Optimus, you got to hold your balance with both hips and the things sticking out of your back. It can get a bit boring watching you fall all the time."

"And Miko is much more motivational speaker then you are Arcee" Jack sarcastic shot at his guardian.

"Come at me" called Bulkhead challenged. A fledgling doubt if she would succeed this time. She gave a go anyway, shifting her feet, leg swung up, Bulkhead had his arm up to deflect the kick That same leg came back down in a fluid movement, back to her fight stance.

"Oh...now I get it" she have felt the connection between the wing appendages and the balance in her hips and torso region working in synch.

"Woho you go girl" hooted Miko jumping up and down.

Inside Silverraven, her human spirit of Díssa was rejuvenated, not caused by her personal cheerleader. Same principle when she'd started training with the Shieldwolfs, find the centre of balance.

* * *

General Bryce is not the most pleasant man to speak too, but he is not a bad man. It did not quell the little detail about how she is going to speak to man being a streamlined 7-8 metre tall robot was an issue. Ratchet had wanted her to stay this way for a couple of a more days.

"I do not give a hoot how, but he wants to speak with you today. In person, a human person" pointing a finger at her.

"Special Agent Fowler, Ratchet is doing what he can ensuring the transformation process will not cause damage" Optimus looked down on the agent none condescending.

"You mean Díssa" Fowler corrected. He was use having the bots look down and he up.

"Fowler..." Silverraven "Are you not afraid he will figure it out sooner or later? I do not like to be a some lab-rat just cause I am part human, or I think I am." being disturbed by the thoughts if she is to stay a bot rest of her life.

"I know" clenging his noose ridge with an agitated sigh. "If it may come to that I have to defend anything that is going around here and keep some jerk from wanting my job position. Trust me you are better of with me then him"

"If they do, Díssa is under my protection" Optimus folded his arms and gave Fowler a look. Shaking his head, sometimes he wished for a more simpler desk job, but a sense of duty had made him stay. His job have become challenging as it made him see his own government in a whole new light. Blasted bureaucrats.

"Ah! I got it" Ratchet exclaimed fiddling with the pod. On a terminal beside him keyed some codes and waved for Silverraven to come over.

"You think or are you sure?" Arcee was not convinced.

"I know what I am doing." attaching a cable to an open panel inside the stasis pod. Silverraven peered uncertain at its other end, where is he going to put that?

Giving her a short look that settled she had no choice. "There" he sure looked to be satisfied with tense moments keying something, the symbols rolled over her inner eyes. It startled her at first, then felt nothing after that.

"Now what?" she looked at her self rubbing the side of her chest. Nothing has changed.

"I have overridden the code that access your protoform. It is simple even a Sparkling could do it"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Just think your self as a humans and not a car" Bulkhead said. Did he just offer advice?

"Yes, it is easy enough as a flicking a switch" Ratchet rested a hand under his chin.

"Easier said then done for you guys" the femme brooded closing her optics. There was the notion, skipping the code to fold her self into a car... There... An unsettling rushed over her, the new code a new one displayed from the inner eye and felt as she was...shrinking, compressed vibration even. It was quick over as it have started. Wriggling her toes...she could feel her toes it made her smile and opened her eyes.

A shrieking scream reverberated the base.

"Do not even dare to look!"

"Er..I am not" standing stiff as a board. His processor hurt, her lungs did have a lot of power and what do you know the nearest thing she hid behind was Ratchet's leg to hide her unclothed body.

Bumblebee shielded his optics and that of the kids to not further embarrass Díssa. Fowler have been quick to look away to taking of his jacket with a cough handing it to Rolf. He took the hint.

Rolf took it and approached Díssa very carefully. He draped it over her shoulders, shielding the scars and just enough concealing her rear.

"May I move now?" slight annoyed positioning as a statue. Rolf nodded with an arm around his shaken friend. She took long deep breath calming her self down.

"At least you didn't hit me this time" he chuckled, it made her show her own smile at her friend with sniggers covering her lips not to fully burst out in laughter.

"Didn't knew I could punch that hard" she said remembering being scared near to death, days after her release from the hospital. Having no where to go, refusing to go home to her old apartment it reminded her to much of her ex. So Rolf have offered in good faith to her stay at his place. She had been laying in the bath-tube when suddenly someone have touch her, kicking screaming and one lucky punch sent Rolf to the floor with a black eye days after to prove it.

"You would have looked like a prune if I didn't get you out that tub" grinning and guiding her towards the stairs.

"I did say I was sorry"

"You know I don't hold a grudge against that." giving a reassuring hug. For skinny tall looking fella there was muscles underneath.

"Ahem, I am not done yet to make sure the process is..."

"Ratchet" Prime's voice warned. "She will be fine"

Moments later, Díssa grateful for being her self again and fully clothes in a simple jeans and long sleeved blouse with a band names logo of a mythical beast.

Rafeal took her hand. She smiled softly at the boy giving a squeeze of the hand. He is such a sensitive smart boy.

"Brought some friends with me" Rolf waved her over.

Díssa have not noticed the animal crate until now. Getting on her knees and opening the lid, she held her arms outstretched. Shadow let out his meow of hello jumping into her lap. Sapphire at first uncertain till the smell of Díssa made her forget the world around her. They have been away from each for to long seeming an eternity to the cats.

The two purring bundles relished the attention from their human mama.

"Tea?" Rolf bended over, his face upside down.

"Yes please" smiling and skipped one beat rubbing a happy Shadow's presented belly laying in her lap. Sapphire smaller then her friend, yet a bit fluffy crawled up on Díssa shoulder to hang there purring away headbutting till her mama's other hand scratched behind an ear. Just the way she liked it.

"This is not a petting zoo" huffed Ratchet annoyed, "Why did you bring them?"

"Aww Ratchet, they are so cute and fluffy" Miko beamed having Sapphire attention now meowing to get petted.

Shadow got his more then daily doze of belly rub and jumped of her lap to explore. He found a target with vigor and tail swaying his fur coat brushed up against Fowler's leg trying to get away, but unrelenting got a gift in form cat hair stuck to his pants. Ain't that lovely.

They had to wrangle the two up. Rafael was starting to wheeze for air having forgetting his allergy medicine. Fate sealed for the two furball terrors in quarantine to Díssa room.

"Its nice to feel my own skin again" at length closed and opened her first to rub her skin and tattoos on her lower arms. They where still there, as well as the scars.

"Its good to have you back. I was beginning to run out of excuses" Rolf tussled her hair like an annoying big brother would do, she frowned yet gave no respite.

"Oh shit I have forgotten all about the annual family get together at the summerhouse" eyes widened of the memo and date.

"You better, even I was invited, not to mention I am getting tired figuring excuses for you. They are starting to think I have killed you or something."

"Well duh I am here alive" rolling her eyes. "All this being a robot and spending time in the base is a bit stale, the beach air works wonders. Did you get off from work?"

"No, quit my job, finished the massage courses, got a few months of sweet payed freedom and already have a line of clients to work these magic hands one once then lease papers of locales are ready"

"And feel pretty ladies up" chuckling. Rolf had a smug smile, but she knew deep down he was no creep.

She looked to Optimus "Is it al-right with you guys? I'll be gone 5 days"

"I see no objections why you should not rejoice with your family and avoid further questions about your absence" giving a nod of consent.

"You should still be aware of there is any Decepticons and call for us" was that a hint of genuine concern coming from Ratchet?

"Ahem! You got an appointment with General Bryce first Miss Ravn" Fowler cleared his throat.

"Of course, of course I have not forgotten about that little detail" that felt like she was going to exam with high risk of failing class.

* * *

Two twins jumped in the arms of their aunt. It felt like ages for the two seeing their aunt again, happy bubbling and blabbing about what they have doing on their little adventures. So like her when she was small, a happy innocent child.

"Woah...Díssa" Jesper marvelled "You look...ouch"

"Hey stop gawking at my sister" Ophelia gave her husband a cold stare after stepping on his foot.

"Can't I compliment her? Wouldn't you kids agree your aunt looks like a goddess" way to root their kids with daddy as mummy rolled her eyes shaking her head.

The 'goddess' gave off her amused bubbling laughter sounding like small bells. A simple white summer dress complimented her figure, the thin white fabric gave a certain glow in the early afternoon sunlight. Hair sat in a thick braid draping down her back did made her look as summer queen of her own accord.

"How long have you been out here?" Ophelia looked to her sister, something was different with her, did she have a certain shine in her eyes?

"Long enough to take a break before others gets here, didn't think you be early?" chimed the older sister. Something must have going on being out of reach the last couple of weeks. Least she was alive. Did she get new prescription of medicine? Oh well Ophelia shrugged, it did its job then she being more...what is the word, withdrawn and quiet around family.

"Dig in, they are really good" she offered from the bounty full basket of berries.

The family consisted of mum Else, dad Ragnar and his dogs with lots of puppies, a couple of aunts and uncles, not to mention Rolf being close friend of the family, grandmother Karen came too with her pastor husband insisted to say prayers at the table.

The summerhouse was packed to the brim, Grandfather Egon is the only missing, in spirit he was still there agreed on both religions represented in the household.

For Díssa insisted sleeping outside in her viking tent as she had done every year, jesting if they get attacked by bandits she could quickly run away leaving rest to their doom.

Laughter filled the night. A couple have left the main house, stopping after a walk to lay in the high grass.

"We should get back now" Ophelia said, being worried.

"Díssa got them to sleep, we should ask her more often to babysit" Jesper said getting her attention thou didn't help "Hey what's up?" finally having some alone time with his wife and she just ignored him.

"I just had this odd feeling about Díssa"

"Seriously, first Max and now her? She looks fine to me, next thing you will say you got a hunch someone is watching us." nervously chuckled, sometimes their relationship was strained. The previous months had been particular stressful revolving around Díssa, it should be the older sister concerning of the younger, not the other way around.

His wife gave him a sigh and cuddled close. He might get some action this night playing his cards right.

Some few kilometres away overlooking the beach stood a lonely truck.

"I should have known you never leave me out of your sight". The side mirrors of moved.

"It is my duty as your guardian"

She sat down in the grass beside him.

"Could you not fall to rest?"

She gave a slight uncertain shrug.

"Do you wish to me to offer sleeping arrangements?"

"No no, don't bother, I just felt a bit restless that is all." she let out a loud sigh "I just needed some time away, like taking a walk with the dogs" she glanced at the big broholmers sniffing at the ground. She whistled "Hey girls, wanna meet a friend"

Thelma and Louise barked happy and growled none threatening. Thelma gave Díssa a slobbery kiss making her laugh, Louise whiffed at the big metal contraptions curious. Optimus observed the canine examining him sniffing the wheels.

"What are the purpose of these animals?" Optimus sincere asked, but could not foresee one barked at the unseen voice and other fled. Díssa with years of experience had with one single word and slight warned voice commanded Loiuse to sop barking. Whimpering it lied down guilty being scolded. Díssa then quick turned on her heels and bolted after the other dog. Few moments after she appeared holding it by the collar looking as distraught as the other.

"For suck sake, Thelma made me run through a bed of nettles" she have been barefoot. "Down" commanding the dogs. Both dropped to the ground and started to whimper being reprimanded.

"You know for the last few days I am happy I do am still human, I get hungry, tired and feel pain"

"It is suffice to say it is a good thing, is it not" rather a confirmation then a question.

"Guess it is" wincing in the pain sitting down in the grass that did not stain the dress. She came prepared with a belt around her waist and a small pouch that contained what she needed, like a tube of salve.

He watched her use the remedy on her feet and calves. With a carefully measured voice, this time it did not spoke the dogs.

"I am sorry to have frighten your animal friends"

"My fault, should have kept them in a leash. Big dogs as they are, both scared easy like Scoopy Doo" rubbing feet and calves with the smelly salve. "And for your earlier question, we humans like to keep them around for companionship rather then human interaction"

"Yet you insist of being on your own"

Soft smile peering over her shoulder at the truck "Its hard to explain Optimus, we humans are very complex. It's funny all those years I have felt my self distanced to to people, trying hard to understand, yet just as I thought I figured it out..." drawing in a long sigh.

"Rolf is your friend"

"Yes, he is an exception being a loveable character"

"I do not follow"

Over looking the fjord from her vantage point, it was the same, but looked different, she have died and reborn anew. The crickets of the night sang their song, she closed her eyes, filling her lungs and smell of the ocean filled her nostrils. It eased her a little, but getting it off her chest helped having someone to confine too.

"All my life I have made to believe its all in my head. Drugs suppressing my being, countless psychiatrist sessions did not made me feel better. Once I opened my mouth to speak my mind I was picked down, being ostracised, no real friends." she threw her arms around her knees. Sound of rumble of pistons, Thelma and Louise did not flee, only whimpered and stayed close. Not knowing what she did, she leaned her self up against the large hand cupped around her. Feeling safe for a just a little moment in time and space.

"You are what you make your self to become." Optimus said. A warm digit brushed her back. "I understand you are still frightened of your own future and the ones around you. Be certain you are not the only on the universe struggles to see their own path."

"Thanks for listening, my sweet gentle giant" she still held the box to her heart close by. Pushing her self to her feet, the stings from the nettles have surpassed.

"You only need to ask and I will listen" He nodded and let her go, it was getting late. No doubt Rolf would tease her for taking the dog as an excuse for her late night rendezvous.

What battles would she face? Optimus asked him self. He have seen her balance on a thin cord. Any given minute the weight on her shoulders could make it break. Broken in so many ways she refused go down having the strength to get back up. She just had to believe in her self to shed the weight for the wings to spread.

* * *

"Raven, Silverraven" tapping his fingers on the desk "What a lovely name for an Autobot" the man sitting his private near dark office. These Autobots have gotten a new one in their fold, so his spies have reported though snooping. They have tightened a lot of security of late since M.E.C.H revealed them selfs.

The dark helped him think clearly. Still sullen over the plan teaming of with a rouge Decepticon should be taken in careful consideration next time. That spider she fled with her tails behind her legs. Yet ever seemed to amaze him how it is done when they choose an alternative mode at their called it.

How much the world knew about the M.E.C.H will soon be known. The media have been more considered about an incident of freakish weather patterns and rumours of earthquakes in the Atlantic Ocean he had looked into him self discovering by hijacking with out any knowledge to the original owners of satellites. Pictures of a something large have headed towards Europe and North Sea.

It happened a fortnight ago. Around same time the odd fissure of explosion short time after send a shockwave across the shores of in the North Sea.

A ping of an emergency beacon have drawn M.E.C.H.'s attention and its cargo shortly before. A mini submarine used by deep sea ocean explorers. It have have been off course from its mother-ship gathering its origins and last known coordinates. It revealed to have an interesting cargo, a sample of purple rock that glowed in the dark.

His scientists had no clue of yet what is was. A few died shortly after being exposed in near contact, screaming in agony. Bodies burned and rooms purged, forced to seal it behind thick lead walls in fear of being exposed from its contamination. In time he would have use for it once discovering its secrets.

A knock on the door.

"Enter" his men had a healthy respect to leave him alone when retreating to this dark corner. Only a few dared to disturb. "Ah, Mr. Davenport, I thought never to see you again, how your cover has been blown is beyond me" clear mocking from Silas.

"My apologises Sir. I had to make a tactical retreat, Fowler's men was hot my trail" spoken as a true spy and soldier not skipping a beat.

Silas scoffed. "I do hope you bring not only misfortune to my attention"

"Nothing, I had to be disappear very quickly, cutting all communications." the man calm said.

"Return to your previous duty and inform the process my scientist are making. You know what to do" blunt ordered, the command was not to be questioned.

"Yes Sir"

A glint of the steel eyes of Silas beamed before the room was left into total darkness. Relishing in being control of every project M.E.C.H underwent. No one was a mastermind as him, and he will have revenge for what he deserved serving a country he have loved so much and then spatted out leaving for dead. He was reborn stronger and faster, most of all resourceful and way of manipulating on his own needs.

Cybernetics, the next step in human evolution and he have already taken a great leap.

* * *

_Oh dear what is going to happen next mvhahahahahahahahaha, anyway hope you peeps have enjoyed, already have the next chapter in the works with cue cards. Sadly I am stuck a bit on The Wrecker and the Shieldmaiden not knowing where to go with it further to the end point I want to it be. _

_Any comments are very much welcome, future ideas to sneak in here and there with the general development of Díssa/Silverraven and her friends._


	20. Chapter 19 No One Is Safe

Startled the doorbell rang, she was already late for work. Who at this early hour was at her door? A grey haired man dressed in mix of black and grey stood in the doorway as she opened the door.

"Good day miss, a pleasure to make your acquaintances." Speaking in a fluent none accented English American with a smooth over laying tone cutting through steel.

Scars grazed over his noose and down the cheek. She would have screamed for help the moment he forced the door open, but fell limp like a sack of potatoes onto the floor, helpless drifting into darkness.

Holstering his stun dart gun, then motioned to his two men to enter and closed it behind him.

* * *

Charlotte Mearing glared at Fowler with a chin held high.

"You're late" spiteful barked at him, a few steps behind stopped a woman dead in his tracks.

"My apologise Ma'am, there where issued at the Autobot base..."

"I don't care" she looked to his companion "Miss Ragnarsdottír I presume"

Not saying a thing she only nodded. Having her arms behind her back and seemed casual. In truth Díssa was unsure what to do and dared not to speak. She could tell already she did not like her. Best to bite the bullet and get through this.

"Ma'am" Bryce offered them seats. Mearing snapped her fingers at her assistant to go outside and wait."Miss" more court towards Díssa, she return him a soft smile. It did not go unnoticed by the cold stiff woman in a designer suit.

"I will be straight to this point, changes is going to happen around here. If you refuse I will have Simmons who so eagerly wants your position"

The name of his rival sparked disgust in the ex US Ranger. "You can't be serious?" The man was a menace and narrow-minded once had a target in his sight, in lack of better words he is fanatical about his work. Five years ago, a group of men have offered Fowler a chance in a lifetime job to come work for a secret organisations, at that time he worked in the same office with Simmons. When he turned it down, Simmons was next in line.

"Simmons is a crazy sonofabitch, pardon me saying so. He would not see the Autobots as allies rather want to dissect and see how they tic, much like M.E.C.H" last stand with his former partner at the Pentagon had made him aware of the man's ambitions those three years ago when the Autobots made landfall. The suits choose Fowler to be the bots liaison after much deliberations for Fowler twarted Simmons own agenda. Better him then that sicko.

Fowler's words deflected off Mearing, she turned a steely glare at the civilian in the room.

"As for you, you are to be deported back to your country, as far your stay in the US you are considered an illegal alien"

The room felt silent. Díssa gave a cold hard long look at Mearing being director of one of the top offices in the Pentagon having their strings into this show. Gathering her wits to stand up against the harpy.

"You do not know what you are up against Ma'am. You can not deport me. When it comes to Optimus Prime he has a code of honour he sticks too and doing so to uphold that promise not only to you, but to me" inside her shell she was shaking.

"I have read the statement from Prime"

"And then there is M.E.C.H. Silas will come for me sooner or later, is that so hard to understand, oh right I am not American so you would not care if I get killed, but Optimus would"

"You are in no what so ever position to claim demands from me"

Bryce and Fowler had feared Díssa would crumble from the cold snapping tongue of Mearing, but did ok enjoying their spat. Seemed Díssa the Valkyrie had the upper hand on this one. All thanks having a small talk with Fowler how to handle the other woman's bites. It looked to have worked when Díssa faced her.

"Ohh, I am just getting started." She found strength in those words and what she is going to say next. "You can not force me to go, I know to much already, you can't silence the beaten warrior, I held my head high to what I believe in with my soul. The Autobots, they need me. I am one of them now."

"Miss, you are way over your head, this is a matter of State, none of your concern"

"I am warrior that stands by her belief to fight for what is right, boundaries of unseen lines between nation are nothing when the warrior have fight for what she or he believes in."

"Stop speaking in riddles!" Mearing warned with a finger pointed at Díssa. It had no affect.

"If I suddenly go missing they will come looking for me, turning every rock and stone on the planet. They who harbour deceit, in fear of own flaws, would find friends snapping tongues slither away when the heat of lies melt their ears"

It was a risk she had to take, revealing a bit to much, then again, this dumb cow had really no idea what she talked about by beating around the bush enough to distract Mearing.

"She have spent a lot of time with Optimus, must have rubbed off her" Fowler has his best poker face.

"Oh no dear Fowler, I merely speak from my heart" now for the ace they had up their sleeve. Fowler slammed a thick brown report cache on the table in front of Mearing.

"Miss Ragnarsdottír's Grandfather have been accusing to selling sensitive information to the Russians long after the Cold War. This is the proof he did not, but kept a secret seeing if either no matter whom got hold of it would mean disaster for the whole world."

Learning more about a secret life then his passion for the sea starting out as a treasure hunter then an archaeologist, one had to start somewhere. It started long before she was born when her dad was young with a full set of hair. Betsy had a more richer story then smuggling Jews when Egon and Uncle Theo then just boys helping as deckhands at the time. Later years Betsy still used as a fishing boat, but the Egon at the time have been obsessed in a romantic dream reading lots of treasure hunter books that he too wanted to become one.

It was harsh, the family needed food on the table as still working fishing boat provided the family with the stability they needed. But his passion never died. Now a grandfather it did not deter from his path changing careers, his son worked as mechanic having a steady income for wife and child living under the same roof before moving out. The home she now lived it, filled with memories and hardship. On many occasions close loosing the house. Her grandmother left Egon not being supportive of his choices, but stayed in the family.

During the Cold War, the US offered Egon to fund expeditions that turned out to be a huge success, on the terms he worked for them. Her father didn't knew at the time nor Uncle Theo having long gone their separate ways. Grandfather Egon was a self taught and respected member of a the university faculty finding evidence of prehistoric settlements in Doggerland. A fame that lead to many controversies of claiming was bigger then first assumed. He kept quiet about his work for years until about 2 years ago he started to act strange. Her family thought he was just getting old, rambled on and off about to himself it worried even Díssa her loveable Grandfather was succumbing an unknown disease.

Díssa connected the dots that he have known the location of the Othalla for many years, but kept it a secret. It have costed his life dearly, but ensured Díssa to find out the clues he have left behind. One way or the other she would have gotten in contact with the Autobots through Fowler.

"As a hoarder, he kept record of everything he found and whom he spoke to, even kept receipts. Until last year he came twice to the US, wanting to find who have accused him for being a sell out. The CIA could arrest him, but needed proof, it held back the investigations so a certain spy within the agency could get to him. A spy from M.E.C.H. calling himself Max Davenport, but I doubt that is his real name. Recent discovery digged up pictures same man was an officer of the German Scientific division that supervised at the secret base he was stationed at. He murdered everyone and kept him self alive. In fact he is a Cybertronian that have been here for a long time, before the Decepticons and the Autobots arrived." Fowler added the rest.

Mearing mouth shaped into a thin line. She glared at the thick report cache. Fowler had only revealed the tip of the iceberg. If word got out, it could turn into an international nightmare and panic. The wake of the Cold War had sent ripple effect through the world. Innocents have been accused for being spies where not unheard off in the years filled with paranoia

Díssa was very munch involved in the whole case of their alien visitors the US government have granted asylum, that can not be dismissed. But then again the woman was reasonable to a fault, she had to appear tough on the outside dealing in a mans world. She have worked hard to be in this position and no hell on Earth is giving up her positions. New variables have presented them self and had to be taken in considerations. If she didn't there would be consequences if the wrong choice was made. There is to much at stake and her career wanting to the right thing if one would call it that, fiddling with pencil-pushers all day.

"Fine have it your way, but it does not change my mind about Simmons, for now. By all means that Miss Ragnersdottír is under Optimus's Prime supervision, but you still have the deportation issue hanging over your head as we speak"

"Optimus would not take it kindly to that" Fowler said. "Miss Ragnersdottír have chosen to stay, fearing of M.E.C.H's retaliations"

Not even bothering to knock on the door a soldier barged in.

"Sir" catching his breath.

"You better have a good reason to interrupt soldier" Fowler barked.

"We got a hit on Silas, Sir" straightened him self to a salute.

Bryce narrowed his eyes. "Director Mearing, I am sorry to cut this short, when it comes to the matters of M.E.C.H we have to act fast before the lead gets cold. Fowler, with me" Bryce circled around the desk as he spoke.

"You two stop it right there I am coming with you" the director of national intelligence had them by the balls could be seen in their faces.

The soldier recognized Díssa. "Oh Miss Angel, never thought to see you again, you look well"

He had one of hell of a headache and soar muscles till seeing a face of a red haired angel. Stationed to ensure the DGNS dropped of at its location.

"How is the head Epps?" smiling friendly at him.

"Stop fraternizing soldier" General Bryce brisk barked at Epps. Geez can't a guy compliment a lady once in a while, nothing wrong with that. "What do you have for us?" dragging him out of the office with Fowler right behind. In manner of speaking he rather have been on a patrol out in the desert with his teammates then being in between these two.

"An encrypted message, we are decoding it as we speak"

"Why would they send a message, I thought they where a secretive bunch of assholes" Díssa did nothing to hide her contempt. Perhaps Mearing judged her a bit too soon?

Mearing's assistant followed as puppy her boss a few steps behind. She had the looks of a deer being caught in the headlights.

"Stop that" Mearing sharp tongue made the assistant stiff and drop her eyes to the floor, focused keeping up with her boss. When she looked up again the other woman walked beside her. Trying not to stare and trip over her own feet.

"You al right?" Warm hand touched her arm. It soothed and exhaled she have held in for a bit to long.

"I...I, just not my day..." admitting everything have not went well from the start. The pounding in the back of her head and eye have not gone away since she woke up. Her boss have been very angry she was late always was at her beckon call.

* * *

"Again" Optimus commanded his opponent.

Ducked his swing of blade flying over her head, Another clenched fist jabbed out after her that she deflected swapping it away with her spear then jumped back, holding her ground firm, feeling the slightest movements of the joints she never knew she had.

They have been at since dawn. Silverraven have not lost her edge in use of her shield and spear feats. Day by day she was getting better at a fast rate, both armed and unarmed combat.

The transformation process was still something she had to get use too. She described the sensation feeling her skin was taken apart as when in her human form could transform her arm into the cannon. Merely ten more times heightened vibrations all over her body.

As for her clothes, it dissolved. It annoyed her greatly forcing her to transform in private. Miko however thought it was funny the other day by hiding her clothes.

Confident in her skills with quick jabbing motions at her opponent who in equal skill avoided. She then tugged her shield close and lunged forward when she saw an opening.

In her mind she did not want to hurt him, yet Optimus insisted she is to give it all. But she was holding back, he could see it in the slightest of her movements. She had not had the change to fully go up against Cons. That day will come, she would be ready. Yet hoped she wouldn't on another level.

The more seasoned fighter got hold on the edges of her shield and hurled her in an upwards arch. She landed in a perfect crouched several yards Optimus have tossed her. Balance have become remarkable better, spear staff in one hand and shield tugged close, by the last second deactivated her shield, rolled to the side as the other bot rushed towards her.

She aimed for the armpit, but she missed when he twisted his upper torso, a servo gripped around her wrist and other pushed her down, forcing her loose the grip of her spear. She found her self on her backside with a larger robot on top. "Never be presumptuous in what you already know, it can prove to be your downfall as your enemy will read your techniques and defeat you on your own game" he said from behind the battle-mask. She couldn't move she struggled by default for him to get off her.

She would have been sweating by now, if she where human. Cooling fans let out vented steam from the heated fight. He hadn't even breaking a sweet what the bots did to get rid of excess steam. Then it hit her.

He could have 'killed' her at any given moment, every shift had been calculated. Plus controlled in his strength or else she would have been left for scrap.

Realizing the closeness of their faces, her human part shined through, oh gods am I blushing? Can bots blush? Optimus pulled her back up to stand then gave her space for her spear she reached out mentally and shifted back into the place underneath the arm-guard.

The site Optimus have chosen being way out in the boonies of the Nevada rocky desert, no living soul came here except the lizards and other arid desert creatures making this their home.

"Want me to fight as a human or a bot?" her words came out in frustration underlying the truth of the training then simply her preparing if ever going up against a foe she never fought before.

"You should fight the way you fight, you are not a copy as the vehicons standard combat programming" he answered after a great length of deliberation "I want you to fight back as both Díssa and Silverraven, you are one in the same"

"Why do I feel the training is for nothing" she let her irritation out at a stone, sending with one kick across the landscape.

"You wished me to honest and thus is the truth how I see your skills. For that to feel the full extent of what you already know you have to reach deep into your self and apply it when the time is right"

She had been pushing her self to the limits for the last couple of days, despite the fear she had for her own powers could do. It gave her focus then the decoded video recorded deliberate sent from M.E.C.H. Desperately tried not to think of it.

"Those poor girls...Silas is using them to bait me." the pictures..and sound recordings of the girls she have been cooped in the hell house. It came back to her tenfold. Droplets of liquid blurred her vision. So bots can cry? She could cry. Her own mental shield started to shatter in pieces.

Optimus worst assumption that he could not always as promised be there to protect her when needed. The ways of the human mind is complex not being rational. Gently as he could put a servo on her shoulder armour.

"Díssa" offering what he could his solace. He did not judged her for being vulnerable being where she is now. The process he have gone through since that fateful day long ago, he had been forced to make that first heavy decision. That verdict lead to the creation of the Prime that stood before her. Many choices followed, and learned after loosing many Autobots that when a choice is to be made anyone is never going to be left behind. No one shall suffer. Hard truth have earned him that not all choices can be made by him. Its the right of any sentient being to choose their own path. "Recall what we have spoke of, you still have to find your own way where I can not go. I will help you offer my advice, that you have my promise. We both know Cybertron and Earth do share a link with each other. As for the current time and space we can not let them suffer a fate they did not choose. Silas have endangered innocents in the effort getting to you and us."

She looked at him. Pondering how he come to change his mind so drastic. They have relied to much on Fowler to find the prisoners and M.E.C.H. They hid them self well in different cells around the globe it was not knowing where they where hiding. This was her fight she wished to enlist her self in. He could not hold her from the wishes to be there. She knew the dangers and feared it, but she had made a promise to the girls that she would not let any harm come to them. She had been the one of all the girls in that house taking the brunt punishment for the others deeds. A protector for the weaker till they could rise up against. They have helped her escape so she could warn the police being the strongest of them all despite being beaten and humiliated.

She could not let Silas bring them into another hell.

* * *

A grim grin showed across Silas's face. He had her now on the terms releasing the prisoners by handing her self freely over to him. He may be inclined to do so getting what he wanted. Terms she had to come alone once the call have been made. For days he waited till her voice steely negotiated the terms over an encrypted satellite phone. A game she played, sacrificing her life for the weaker humans. His vision of a new world that weak shall be slaves of the strong overlords. Power by force by any means necessary.

"You got quite the record for a woman who is neither an agent or a solider my dear"

"Don't start calling me petnames nidding. Release the hostages" Díssa was straight to the point.

"Not much for idle chat I see, very well" with a sign of the hand masked mercs opened the back of a trucks doors. One of the bludgeon woman took one glance at Díssa gasping recognition. Díssa looked away disgusted by the treatment Silas and his men have done to the poor woman. Hatred started to bubble up in her being, not now she said to her self.

Left alone on the roadside, huddled together keeping warm from the cold biting night.

"Wasn't that?" one startled said as soon as their captors left them with their new victim.

"It is her, did she sell us out" a second scared said.

"No, she fought for us." a third one said horrified had watched a wailing cry of the poor woman getting tazed by stun guns. Bound and gagged her, dragging her limp body to the chopper. Silas did not want to take any chances after the first encounter with her. The stunray used did its job rendering her unconscious.

Once reaching the hidden base Silas headed to see his medical and science officers "Prep her for surgery. Inform me when she awakes."

* * *

This one of a kind armour have started to shift all of a sudden while it lay on the examination table. Even the biomechanics have altered in their source codes. A frustrated Knockout is a moody Knockout. Since his last jaunt dirt side two vehicons stood watch over him in the medlab.

Starscream have lost all interest pursuing the human female, he was more confidant the code would be cracked sooner or later, that job have fallen to Knockout as punishment knowing the drag it caused, they where still at a loss at its origins. Starscream knew, but he never revealed to Knockout about it. Lately Starscream only reason visiting the medbay to get a status report.

Lifeline tubes attached to the lifeless Megatron echoed through the lab as a wheezy breath from a human horror movie. The fleshlings did have a sense of imagination it rubbed of him that it gave chills down his back struts. Nothing much have changed since Starscream in good Spark saved the 'dead' body of his master. It more served as a hood-ornament for the troops. He was up to something he knew it.

He could joke all he wanted to after yet another ill attempt to snuff out the Autobots. Knockout found him self baffled where they have been, before and after scans a large supposed Cybertronian ship vanished as it have never been there. Soundwave of-course worked as it was his duty listening to the human primitive News talking about the phenomena as a freak weather not their brightest weather specialist could explain.

One of the vehicons hoovered behind him, "Would you please made your self scarce and go outside"

"But Starscreams orders"

"To frag with his orders, I am trying to work here" Knockout sneered at the nuisance.

The vehicon stepped back, the other stood silent and peered at the piece of a very thin sheet of metal under Knockout's microscope. Orders where orders to report what Knockout was doing to his master. It stole a glance at the lifeless Megatron across the medbay. A sliver of hope that their former lord would if not soon wake up. His injuries have been great, but survived no other cybertronian would have fathom how it was possible. The talk amongst on private Decepticon comn chatter that it must have something to do with the Dark Energon.

* * *

Her head was spinning. A bright light overhead glared down relentless at her, squinting her eyes trying to focus. This did not go as planned, how long have she been out? On trying to move she found she couldn't move being strapped tight to a medical table. Shit shit, not good.

"Sir, she is awake now" a doctor contacted Silas. Not long after the doctor and Silas entered the operating theatre. She struggled to get free, any moment now feeling her innate powers after the sudden knock out was coming back online. Silas grapped her by the jaw making her look at him.

"You think Fowler will find you down here Miss Ragnersdottír" presenting a tracking device in front of her. "No one will come for your rescue. Commendable that you willingly exchange yourself to save a few" wide awake and aware aiming her fury at the man, it subdued as a merc rolled in a man in a wheelchair bound to it. Arms bore marks of used drugs sedating him. He could barely hold up his head smudged in tears, blood and dirt.

"Conrad?" Remorse coursed through her.

"We keep him as a precaution you don't do anything foolish" Silas warned "You two share a history together, such a pity he turned on you and sold you in fear of his own life" and the hatred she had for him now Silas used this against each other. Humans are pitiful beings, easy to manipulate. If he could use that rage to become one of his many fearless subordinates they have been started to groom of late. Initial field tests showed great promise. He had to start small, the latest years they had great breakthrough in efforts of creating a master race of his own robots with him as ruler.

"You shall watch" Silas said.

"No no" Conrad whimpered "Don't hurt her please"

"Either way, you can still come work for me, forget all this ever happened" whispering in his ear. Conrad had to give away what if left of his past life. Silas could not release him already knowing much. He was given a choice, to die or to join.

Having a foreboding feeling, Díssa thrashed at the bonds attempting to get free, but they had her secured tight.

"No" Silas ordered. The doctor obeyed putting down the syringe about to inject into the IV. He motioned to his two assistants to flip her on the side. She struggled, but held her in an iron firm grip.

"It will only hurt more if you don't stop squirming" warned the doctor feeling with cold gloved hands her back.

Her gasp turned over to agonizing screams as a sharp object plunged into the her spine.

Conrad looked away, yet forced to look back as a strong hand gripped his skull forcing him to look. Her cries deafened the instruments drilling into her spine.

* * *

His tortured soul felt heavy, the nightmare of Díssa's screams echoed in his brain. Thrown back into his cell some few rooms away from the operating room. Mouth dry and coughed up bile.

In the haze of his sedated limp state, part of mind forced it self awake knowing one of his jailers would sooner or later show up forcing him into another cell for 'reprogramming' they called it. They where trying to make him one of them, a masked nobody. It had been going on for ever, time had no meaning in this place. Other prisoners, men and woman got the same treatment. He could hear their screams through the walls of his cell.

Tugging his legs up under his chin, all he could do is wait. Hours went by and door opened. "Time for your treatment" the masked man said. "Get up you useless piece of shit" kicking Conrad to comply. He got no response from a man already laying down wallowing in self pity. Scoffing having to carry dead weight.

The two lights in the cell suddenly flickered off. Thinking it was a power failure this dumb had it flaws. In the darkness one desperate man wrestled for control over the other, three shots where fired and then one light on his cell went back on, the other blinked.

Shivering his hand Conrad had gotten hold of the mercs side-arm, he had to wrestle for control, heart stopped when the shots went off, fearing for a split second he have been hit. The merc lied dead on the floor.

Elsewhere in the facility major power all over the underground base. Their back up generator turned it self online as did other functions. "We are under attack, secure and defend" Silas ordered his men grasping his own weapon as a wave of US soldiers barged in the main entrance. How did they find them so fast? That question could wait for another time and ordered every inch of research from the computers to be erased that is not already copied to other hard-drives.

The base shook from bombs going off on the upper levels. Silas's voice over the intercom ordered every men to take up arms and defend the base. Only one man stood at his post.

"WHERE IS SHE" rage fumed, hand was shaking pointing the gun to the guards template.

A buddy came to his aid. Conrad's heart razed, he was getting him self in harms way, but was doing it cause he still had love for her. If he got out he would tell her, he still loved her, but knew she would never forgive him for what he did. Least could atone him self for rescuing her from the clutches of Silas. He have seen and heard what they did. They where no ordinary terrorists, having bigger planes for world dominations by force using state of the art machines and weapons.

Rolling behind the desk, bullets flew over his head. Pinned down. It didn't help a bit shooting around the corner cause only hit the concrete.

Amateur, the mercs shared a mocking glance behind their masks having their own riffles locked and loaded.

As they both circled around the corner of the desk, he was gone. The fading lights have saved Conrad from becoming lead salad, elbowing one in the kidney stunned the merc long enough for him to grab the riffle and fire. The recoil of the weapon rang in his arms and fingers, ignoring the pain yelling bloody murder until it was out of bullets.

Another rumble echoed through the base, the klaxon warnings went silent, yet the red flash was there. Matriculate he went through the rooms on this level serving at the lab, smashing the locks with an fireaxe he had grabbed. He found her, at the end of the corridor.

Cheeasy as it sounds. "Come with me if you want to live" holding out his hand. She backed up away from him, trembling with inner turmoil, "Come on we haven't gotten all day. You can trust me" she was in shock, fuck it he had no time for this and reached out pulled her by the arm.

Slaps hit his face made him drop the axe defending him self from her slaps it did hurt on him. Wow she really have gone to lengh on building up not just to slap him senseless.

"FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU" she snapped wildly screaming. she was panicking and scared as she was having one of her nightmares. Conrad saw the only reason to stop her from hurting him and her self, grasping her by the wrist and forced her down. It is the only thing he could do, hurting him more then Díssa's punches and kicks.

Overhead the lights sprang, leaving the room in darkness. The electrical charge overloaded her senses is when she lost it. Fighting to gain control again back into the dormant state balance with the other half she was.

Conrad nearly soiled him self released her finding him self in shock as he saw the glaring glow in her eyes shimmering the void.

"What did they do to you?" Would he become the same, some freak experiment gone wrong or on purpose?

She looked away leaning up against the wall scrasmbling to get her self standing upright."Its very complicated, they have nothing to do with it" she peered at him once more, taking her time. Conrad shifted away, slight

"I am still human in a way, but different" she have said that before long time ago. It felt as an another lifetime that have lead to the current situation. Lured in by a charismatic man's words who had his own agenda, using others as his puppets. Him and Silas was not that different, Conrad refused to play be their rules no more, he had to stand up for himself. The tattoo's could be covered up, but their symbols stroked loathing for what they stood for.

The pain was still there, throbbing in the back of her mind, at least the doctor gave her something to ease the pain once he was done what he did to her on Silas's orders. It gave her focus what she had to do. Fully knowing she couldn't fully transform. Drugs from the surgery waned its effects her none human biochemistry levels burned it away quick, yet her energy levels where not 100%, considering it was better then nothing.

A blue luminance appeared from her back of her for arm, fist clenched as would holding her wooden battered Viking shield. The aegishjalmur rune created a comforting glow, she could now stand a chance activating her spear that appearing from under her other forearm. No need for it to portray as a pretty trinket any more. But still missed her pendant that have since she was small little girl have worn. It had hid her certain energy signature. by not wearing it she lit up as the Americans would say as the Fourth of July. Her pendent lost on the Othalla, a bold plan knowing they would track her and find her being in the clutches of Loki.

That was the plan, using her as a tracking device. Optimus's plan.

"So it is real..." a lump got stuck in his throat, that thing have been protective her, but it have saved him from her, or else she would sure have killed him in blind hatred. The episode awoke him from the darkest pit he had been thrown into, clawing with stump bloody fingers to get out, reaching the surface finally seeing the release of his torment to confess his wrong doings. He had been robbed the opportunity, the neo nazi leaders friends found him, threatened to beat him to death. He saw no other way in fear from his own life to flee. Then that Max Davenport showed up.

Cocked riffled aimed at the escapees.

"Are you crazy?!" staring at her after pulling her back into the room.

"No I ain't." raising her shield. Cold as ice, Díssa had no time to waste. Two mercs blocked them off and open fire. Conrad could imagine the surprise look on their face as the bullets did not kill, getting harmless deflected of her barrier. The last thing they saw was a bright sphere pushed and slammed their bodies up against the wall, bones cracked, both slumped lifeless to the ground.

Conrad's jaw dropped, did she just do that, the force was incredible. Her eyes vacant of any emotion peering at the lifeless mercs on the ground.

"Díssa?"

She looked at him only for a second and turned her eyes away from him. Conrad realised she have killed them, trembled fists clenched together. She had no time to consider her action, it unleashed on the whim of an instinct to stay alive.

"We got to hurry" hollow tone.

Despite her actions, Conrad agreed grasping for the dead mercs riffle.

"You once tried to kill me"

She held her shield up, last time she faced him with a gun he was after her, and that spear, it vibrated lethal in synch with the energy kinetic shield.

"I know" he hurtful said.

A snorting chuckle came from her "It's funny I came here to get you out." as she was mocking him, but given the circumstances he shrugged it off as it was nothing.

More shoots and earth quake shattered the base, stone crumbled and pipelines bursted from explosives somewhere above.

Working their way through the base taking turns and ran into Silas's soldiers. Their bullets and grenade launchers had no desired effect. One merc growled behind his mask, finally the weapon was charged and ready to be fired. An energy based weapon, this was good as any case to use now.

The shield absorbed it and she could feel it sting in her mind, but kept on pressing on and redirected that energy to her spear heavy pulsating.

"Hey you!" Díssa yelled. Gungnir hurdled across the corridor landing at a group of M.E.C.H soldiers feet. Bad aim the mercs thought, till the weapon burst into an electrical discharge, frying them all from the inside. With her initiate powers she summoned the weapon back into her palm.

"Holy shit" Conrad eyes widened in awe.

"Told you so, I am different, but human on the outside" an old joke between the ex-lovers, it made him forgot and smile she was still in there. He felt he still loved her, but he knew they would never go back to the way things where. But he could still tell her.

Her natural capability to store an amount of energy waned on every use in her human form, legs wobbled fighting to stand upright. Then a hand held her by the arm. Conrad held her, he could see what ever she did it took its toll. Her concentration faltered as did the shield.

Shots fired not towards them. Yells and screams. Conrad held the riffle steady as the shouts came nearer. He let out a sigh relief if was not masked M.E.R.C. soldiers.

"Phew, someone smell bacon in here?" Epps looked at the dead on the ground with grim look. His grin turned to a wide smile tipped his helmet seeing Díssa. "We take it from here Ma'am, lets get you out, this place is going to crumble soon"

"There are more prisoners" Conrad said, rejoycing the moment of freedom was in his grasp.

Epps called to his Captain."Yo Lennox"

"Down there" Conrad pointed. The captain of the group nodded and waved two a third in group, hand signals ordered him to escort Conrad and Díssa safely out. They crawled set of stairwells and ramps till breaching the surface of an abandoned steel factory. Outside in the opened taking in the fresh air stopped catching their breath. Freedom never felt so sweet.

"Díssa..." Conrad held her hand, he feared she would lash out at him, but she didn't. Her soft smile on her lips was warm. "I..." he was shaking, the effect of adrenaline was wearing off. He opened his mouth to tell her, but those words never slipped from his own lips.

A helicopter made a pass by over their heads. Packing the riffle away satisfied the shoot have hit the target through the chest puncturing his lungs. The copters blades deafened out her screams at the man laying by her feet. Loose ends had to be taken care off. He could deal with her later.

"We are done here" sharp ordered his pilot to fly away before more of Fowler's soldiers he commanded started to shoot them down. With one last thing to do he got Fowler on the line.

"I underestimated you Fowler, I applaud the effort, but know this, M.E.C.H will have their shine in history as greatest liberators the world will know"

_"__SILAS, you will pay for what you did!"_ that was not Fowler. "_This is not a threat, a warning. I do not believe in sins, but I know any actions have consequences. The day you came to the house, I remember every little detail and saw your future that will come your way if you continue down the current path. You will only find your self in a web of deceit, rotting for an eternity and forgotten, no one to mourn you by. Scattered feet of undead insects walk over the corpse you have stolen for your own needs._"

"My dear Miss Ragnarsdottir. You know you have a special gift you have been forced to hide from the world, it should come into the light as the storm you and your friends should fear is coming" he have studied her flight to freedom through the secure camera feeds through out the base before the connection was cut. She truly is a unique specimen, such a shame she slipped out his fingers. Fate as it may be their paths will cross each other again.

Ah, what mutation will they find in the evolution of mankin he could harvest from her DNA, he thought to him self patting the secured locked metal briefcase beside him. It contained the uncorrupted spinal fluid, skin tissue samples and blood.

_"__You got that wrong. I AM THE STORM"_ her voice crackled over the radio before it shut it self off. Their pursuers lost interest.

What did she mean by that? The craft suddenly jerked as his pilot nearly avoided a sudden crack of thunder strike down close by. Massive burst of electromagnetic charges hit the other choppers in a ball of flame, the shock wave blast pushed theirs to the side, the pilot struggled to gain control and to get out of the sudden freak weather. Winds picked up speed, more thunder struck down.

Silas took over the helicopter controls, they where not getting out fast enough forcing the engine to strain to its limits. More of his men succumbed to the lightning strikes trying to flee, screams died out through their communications links.

Díssa stumbled, that was the last energy she had unleashed in pure rage. Defiant standing up right her attention shifted.

On sight medics where trying to save his life. "Conrad...can you hear me?"

His eyes sought hers, those same puppy brown eyes she once had fallen in love with.

"I take back what I said, you have earned a seat at the table." the last strength Conrad possessed letting his fingers entwine with hers his, the other hand touched her face, a thump wiped the salty tears from her face, he tried to smile as the last light of his eyes faltered.

"He is gone" Fowler touched her arm, trying to let her go of the dead. Her tears streamed down her face. Its never easy seeing one dying before your very eyes. "Let us take care of him, you don't have to worry" Fowler guided her away from the gruesome scene wrapping his jacket over her shoulders, it was more to shield her from the scared looks on the soldiers faces. They have seen what she could do.

His shoulders sagged heavy feeling the weight of placed on him. He feared what others would do to her, as the fate of the Autobots.

"I should have..."trembling.

Fowler did not knew what to say and looked for an answer at the kneeling Optimus Prime. The combined resources of human and Autobots efforts have made it possible for a victory saving the prisoners left to rot in MECHS care. He estimated it would take long for the poor souls to let out into society.

With uncontrollable sobbing in tears as the horror weighted down on her, forcing her knees to buckle under her she collapse with more moaning cries and blood on her hands.

A large palm cupped it self around her and carried her away.

Lives have been saved, but she'd lost something of her self that day.

* * *

Jack's shoulders sagged, no one have been successful luring her out of her house, not even her best pal Rolf.

It have been nearly 4 days since the funeral of Conrad.

Jack, Miko and Rafael was worried sick, not even the cheerful Rolf could lighten their mood.

"She needs time to heal and her cats" the man have said, not present at the time in the midst of starting a new career as a massage therapist.

Fowler have not been heard from since being called in for questioning at the Pentagon. The Agent warned them it may be the last they saw to him and they should prepare for the worst.

Their focus shifted to more pressing matters as both Optimus and Ratchet readied them self for a rescue mission.

With lack of sleep and resembling a haystack burrito, Díssa got some smaller measure of strength to get out of the cave being her bedroom, some coffee and a shower would do good warming her soul.

Coffee became tea as she was out of coffee, great means she had to pull her ass to the nearest store and get some. The shower replaced with soaking in the bathtub with. Shadow and Sapphire kept her company and entertainment. Shadow bashed at the scary water with his paw balancing as elegantly near the tubs edges. Sapphire leered from her throne at the sink counter.

Still feeling emancipated pulled her pruned body out of the bathtub. 12 missed calls checking it by default, deliberately set on mute.

A hidden world around her suddenly shifted and warped, was that in her mind or did that just happen? Glimpses of the nightmare keeping here awake at night. To afraid to go to sleep, even as the tiredness overwhelmed her with a false security could sleep with no dreams, but they have been vivid of late waking her and bathed in sweat.

Her phone rang for the 13th time, this time she answered.

On the other side, all faces where sad. Shame and guilt. Shock hit her, Optimus laying gasping for air. She looked to Ratchet, something was terrible wrong.

"Díssa, I am not going to lie to you. On a rescue mission we where hoped to find survivors investigating a distress signal" Ratchet explained with a heavy Spark.

Optimus tipped his helm to the side, he could not see her, but knew she was there. Shifting the gaze to his most trusted old friend, Ratchet had put up a brave face, but he could not hide the grief in his voice.

* * *

"_This is not a threat, a warning. I do not believe in sins, but I know any actions have consequences. The day you came to the house, I remember every little detail and saw your future that will come your way if you continue down the current path. You will only find your self in a web of deceit, rotting for an eternity and forgotten, no one to mourn you by. Scattered feet of undead insects walk over the corpse you have stolen for your own needs._"

Why did he have a feeling he had heard the words before, only different. In their new hideout at the base of a volcano. Tapping through previous reports and videos recorded of him leading a group to a location near a mountain at the outskirts of a forest. They found a dwelling used by an old woman.

* * *

_Don't hate me for giving my poor Díssa a hell of a beating in this chapter. No wonder she is broken, but keep on pulling her self together. Humans are known to be stubborn._


	21. Chapter 20 Waking Reality

**Chapter 20 Waking Reality**

_Mash up of the episodes Sick Mind and Out of his Mind._

* * *

Shaking her head back and forth.

"Do you not have a cure?" masking her voice not to crack in half.

"We don't, but the Decepticons must have being unaffected by the plague when it was released. Arcee and Bumblebee are infiltrating the Nemesis." he motioned to the monitor.

"Is that how it looks in there, I thought you said the ship was in some sort of cloaked mode"

"That is not the Nemesis, that is inside Megatrons mind."

Díssa stared wide-eyed at Ratchet "What, ain't he dead?"

Megatrons is alive...sorta, he is a coma," Jack said.

"Bumblebee volunteered to go into his mind and search for the possible cure. If any knows it, it is Megatron who gave birth to it."

She looked over to Optimus, the great bot heaved for air trying to speak.

"Save your strength Optimus," Ratchet is loyal despite his temper spoke softly masking his own insecurity. "She is here now," Optimus have tried to say something, but Ratchet had caught its meaning.

"Wait a minute, what did you just say before?" bug eyed glared at Ratchet. "Megatron, ain't he dead?"

Back at his station. "We where hoping the Decepticons' had the cure in their database, but as its a shock to us all that Megatron is alive. He's trapped in a deep stasis, but his mind is alive trapped in a vivid dreamstate. Bumblebee volunteered to dive in via Cortical Psychic Patch, devolved by Decepticons, banned by Autobots."

"A what?"

"They hook a cable to your brain and mind reads," Bulkhead explained. "Con's used it to extract memories from our heads, codes, hideouts and so on."

His explanation made sense to her. Peering at the screen, must be weird to enter others dreams. What they could see was through the eyes of Bumblebee, walking on a bridge, spires arose in the distance. A dark and foreboding setting had her hairs on her arms stand up.

"So that is..."

"A version of Kaon, imagined by Megatron," Ratchet said matter of fact.

She looked to Jack, the look on the youth face said it all. Optimus meant a great deal to them all. A beacon of hope against all odds. He didn't deserve this being eaten him from the inside out and loosing colour, once blue and red have given way to bleary grey tones.

"Díssa..."

Her heart nearly jump out of her chest. She starred up at Bulkhead. He was keeping up a brave face, mostly for Miko's sake.

"I ain't touching him" quick to defend her self, legs dangling over the railing above the medical berth.

"I didn't say you where."

"Talk to him," the bot glanced over at the others, Miko was holding Rafael's hand. She too was keeping a bravado attitude to the dire situation.

"What?" blinking.

"Tell a story you know, you are good at it. He listens to you," there was a plea in his voice.

Yes, that a very good idea she reassured her self. One story came to mind, one that always soothed her mind when feeling ill. She doubted if even could hear her, but gave it ago and started the story about two close brothers, fighting as rebels against oppressors.

At one point in the story she had to stop and hold her breath. Optimus have not made a sound. One digit raised just slight, a sign he was still there, but was he listening?

"Arcee we have the formula! Disconnect Bumblebee now!" Ratchet triumphant called out.

They did it. They got it? Her nails have made marks in her palm clenching it, she eased her grip and exhaled. "You hear that Optimus, you are going to be fine," her body trembled from release of the growing fear in her heart.

Arcee and Bumblebee got out in the nick of time. The cons nearly had them in the daring attempt. Bee seemed a little disoriented, but alive and well. Arcee had a grim face of a deed shifting her arm gun back into her hands.

* * *

"That's it, steady," Ratchet had Optimus lean on his support back on to his feet.

All bots and humans rejoiced in Optimus recovery, yet still shaky from the ordeal. Having dealt with near death situations on calculated risks by knowing his strength and weaknesses. Those same limitations have been tested over many millennia.

"Please, reserve the hero's welcome for my physician and my scout," Optimus had one of those few honourable pride filled movements knowing always could rely on his team risking their lives for him. A decision they have made on their own in the face of great danger to their own lives.

It was late, but never to late for ice-cream for the kids. Off they went with their guardians, Silverraven listened the sounds of the engines fading in the tunnel to the outside.

"Díssa," He used her human name. "Thank you."

"For taking your patrol shift, no problem, no need for you come along till Ratchet gives you the all clear." she have changed into her robotic form, by insisting someone have to be on patrol, much to Ratchet approval, she knew the route and stay out of harms way if spotting what looks to be like Decepticons'.

Optimus took her hand in his, gentle brushing a the thump digit on the back of her hand.

"I heard your voice," feeling a slight squeeze on her hand, it was warm. She fought the impulse to entangle her fingers with his.

"That's good, I have to be on my way see ya later," quickly as she spoke redrew her hand and was off, a bit to fast by nearly crashing into the sides of tunnel.

Optimus watched her go.

The silo descended into silence, only to broken by humming of the base's interior machinery.

Feeling a clog in his intakes that had to be vented and let out a light cough. Optimus nearly shed his own armour plates as the ever watching and hearing Ratchet was never far away from his patients, especially when it came to Optimus.

"Ratchet I am fine!" irritated protested Optimus.

"Not until I am sure," Ratchet was still on the edge of seat, not wanting to risk having Optimus lapse back.

"I saw that," waving a Cybertonian screwdriver in Optimus' face.

"What do you imply?"

"You usually don't go off holding hands with every female you meet," Ratchet optics ridges furrowed more then usual.

Not skipping a beat. "A human way to express gratitude for another." in honest, Optimus would have given a firm reprimand for stepping out of line-

"Oh oh that's how is going to be. I know you Optimus, can't have you loose your head over a pretty face. It can get your self killed. We are in the middle of a war for the love of the All-Spark," he rambled and puffed his chest plate.

He have been at Optimus's side when the war first started to show the horrors against the general populations. Then Orion Pax had to fend on his own against the growing number of Decepticons rallying what he could under a banner of good honest Autobots. A free choice, Ratchet was sceptic of the then younger bot. He saved his life nearly getting hit blown to scrapmetal at the medic facility he worked in. It was then he decided to join the cause.

Ratchet would not give him self to loose Optimus for all he stood for, what is he too do without him?

Letting the fit ebb out on it self feeling the pressure on his shoulders sagged heavy. Faceplate smoothed, swiping rest of the fury away into a contemplating frown sitting down.

"Do you still remember her?" Ratchet locked his gaze at Optimus. The other bot averted the gaze, optics dimmed with memories, opened with a simple uttered password. The great bot leaned on his knees.

"I do," he said after a long pause. The image of the bot mentioned had Optimus feel a sting in his Spark. "She was the bravest of us all."

"She is nothing like her," Ratchet matter of fact said.

"That is true old friend, but Díssa is her own and have her own destiny to shape."

Ratchet went to find something from a secret stash hidden away from view of either bots and humans, he came back with a bottle of high grade. It is a science of its own to fabricate the substance being a little more thicker then normal liquid energon. He handed it to Optimus, a little wouldn't hurt knowing the cure effectively was working the inners of the Prime's systems.

First sip shared Optimus solemn rare smile so faint only Ratchet knew. "There has been no one else that could match her ferocity in battle. Do you recall the skirmish at Helix Station?"

Ratchet chuckled "She tricked the Cons' in attacking their own power supply, very clever. It was over before we even could get there. No one got hurt other their pride who got out alive" Optimus nodded deeply, it have been long since sharing a bottle of high grade and discuss pass events.

* * *

The Quest for Ice-Cream monster shop ended having to take the kids back home. Arcee occupied the garage of the Darpy residence.

Bumblebee and Bulkhead first to arrive back at base, they had patrol duty early in the morning. Making them self known with a nod from the older bots before resuming their private talk. Bumblebee caught the name of one bot in particular, a name he have heard many times and meet said bot during the many battles. Bee and Bulk left the two talking about the past seeing a bottle of high grade shared between Optimus and Ratchet, a rare sight and best not to disturb.

Early in the morning the silver metallic Audi appeared. She crept in on rolling wheels not to make a sound.

"And where have you been young lady?" Ratchet tapped his peds blocking Silverraven's view.

"Oh hey Ratchet, got a little...lost and took a detour," grateful for being in her v-mode or else he would have seen her nervous grin, and how the hell did he hear her? That bot had a sight and hearing of Heimdall.

"You could have radioed for a bridge."

She transformed and looked Ratchet dead in the eyes "Ok, so what I wanted to stay out a little late. I ain't a teenager with a curfew. I have taken up responsibilities around here now that I...well you know what I mean..."

"Calm down, you are relieved from duty," padding her on the back.

Blinking at the leaving Ratchet, what just happened? "Think I have been awake for to long" she mumbled to her self. Best to get some sleep, preferable as a human. The main hub seemed barren than Ratchet hanging about as she changed and donned her clothes form of a long dress. The cotton fabric felt nice on her skin. Peering around...where did Ratchet even go, he usually is clued to one or more of monitors.

Why did she have a feeling the air was thick with an intangible remnants, letting her fingers move the veil for her to see.

"Are you al right Díssa?" the deep voice had her caught off guard. Quick reeled in her hand close to her chest.

"Oh eh, didn't see you there," and where have he been hiding? "You kinda startled me."

"My apologies," being polite as ever. So peculiar, 12 hours ago he was laying on the brink of death.

"Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Monitoring does not require much physical interactions" not taking his gaze of his computer.

"Mmmk then, I have my self a nice nap then" quick turned on her heels towards the human sleeping quarters.

"Sleep well," Optimus friendly said watching her go. The great bot rumbled with a raised eye ridge of why she was drawn to that particular area where Optimus and Ratchet shared their mutual stories hours earlier.

* * *

"Follow the light. Good, good," Ratchet is highly pleased with his examination. "I wouldn't advice anything strenuous Optimus, but it appears that your systems have fully recovered from the Cybonic plague."

"Thanks to your medical expertise, old friend," being his quintessential modest self.

"It was your scout who braved unknown territory to locate the cure," Ratchet gestured to Bumblebee who buzzed not wanting to have all the glory showered all over him. Bee was more then happy to see Optimus healthy again.

"Lucky for us, Megatron was still alive."

_*Cee, did you just...*_

"Yeah I actually said that."

"What matters is that you are on the mend, Optimus, while Megatron," Ratchet gathered his tools to be put back into their right full place.

Bumblebee buzzed and chirped. Arcee only nodded.

"He's right. Did my best to finish Megatron's story. Just couldn't stick around long enough to see how it ended."

Optimus nodded and waved all off to go about their business.. A status quo fell over the base as nothing have happened.

Díssa's mind got ripped from the mindless work. Heart pounding, bucket of water had been knocked over. Listening again, echo of metal hit the cavern wall and sound of a whistle followed by Miko's yelling. What are they up too...oh right they where playing basketball, Cybertron style between Bee and Bulk. How long have she been preoccupied with the Ford Mustang?

Engine and other things have been restored, final touches are the cosmetics.

Peering for long periods of time at the bucket. Having her hands and mind occupied helped her not to think of the way Optimus have held her hand. Come on Díssa he was just being friendly, then again...have she become more sensitive to others touch?

Damnit, get a hold on your self. Running a tired hand through her hair, fleeing strands got pushed behind her ear, sighing deeply peering once more at the kicked over bucket, water ran everywhere.

"Hey hey, hows the project going?" Bulk greeted her.

"Need a new clean bucket," waving said tin container in one hand. "And for me a break."

"Can't you go to the wash racks with it?"

"Nah, as my dad would say, best work done is by hand."

"That is a lot of work," Jack commented with hands on his pockets.

"Speaking about work," Arcee peered down on her charge.

"Thanks for reminding me Cee," downtrodden dragged his feet getting his backpack. His mum made Arcee promise to get Jack home right after work. Yup things are very normal around here Jack huffed.

Half way towards Jasper at the lonely roads leading between a long stretch between the town and the interstate highway.

"Hey Jack?"

"Yeah Cee?"

The motorcycles engine hummed driving within the speed-limits.

"I don't know about you, but have you noticed Díssa is more withdrawn then usual?"

"I thought I was the only one, and have you seen the way.."

"I have Jack, don't know what to make off it."

* * *

Hearing someone call her name looking up from her sewing, when done it would be a costume for a theatre play, set in a medieval setting. A tall order, yet her client generosity paid per item. Almost done with...number four out of nine, geez she is far behind, then there is the fitting. She could still make it, by finishing them before the dress rehearsals.

What is it now? She glance at the clock, her mind clicked shaking her head, another sleepless night working. The voice kept calling her, groaning feeling stuff bend over for a longer period of time.

It turned out to be a certain medic near yelling at her.

"What what?"

"Would you pick Rafael up for school?"

"Huh?"

"Just, hurry up" waving at her to go.

"What ever happened to the word 'please' around here?" she grumbled. She jumped getting a brooding stare.

Uttering a lot of none so friendly observation about Ratchet's bedside manner and got the keys to the Ford Mustang.

Rafael unfortunate missed school. The boy was more worried about his friend then grades. He kept on saying something is wrong and it was not that Bee will ever miss or not call if he is held up.

Díssa had no idea what to say, she neither knew what was wrong with Bee and sudden change of behaviour. Being on the edge and tired, she gave in.

Peering in the rear view mirror, the track roaring out of the speakers didn't enlightened the mood about end of the world.

"Not an Iron Maiden fan?"

He only shrugged. With a quick switch on the stereo panel attacked to her phone find a more suitable track to listen to.

"It ain't Miko's taste either, but who can deny the classics. Oh here we go...one of my favourite bands from back home. The bass guitar player has pretty some creative instruments or outfits on stage." chuckling "They do a pretty awesome live show, their main symbol on all of the albums covers are big bullskull, just like Autobots have theirs," tapping her finger to the music against the wheel humming.

"I guess that is nice," gloomy rooting more into upholstery. It nearly broke Díssa's heart, she hated seeing kids unhappy, they should be...be kids.

* * *

Hours ticked by, Ratchet did a throughout vital scans on Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee is complaining of intermittent visions, waking nightmares, if you will," Ratchet explained.

"But you said Bee was fine when you checked him over?"

"Physical, but the experienced endured seems to be having a temporary effect on his psyche. This induced power down should force Bumblebee's mind to rest and recover," being the best option at the moment. It will take quite some time.

When he found Bee with one of his broken tools, Ratchet was of course angry he did it, but out of a character for the young bot. He never did anything on purpose. Putting two and two things together, it could only mean one thing Bee was seeing Megatrons face in his mind.

There was a reason the Autobot Science Comity have banned its use cause of the effects of the cybertronians mind.

"Ratchet only means the best," Díssa offered her consent and hoped it might relieve the worry in his heart.

"I guess," shoulders sagged.

In manner of perfect timing Fowler beeped in on the Autobot comlink averting the tension of Rafeals worried mind. "Prime! You spot any Decepticons wearing hula skirts lately?"

"No, special agent Fowler. Why?" Optimus have no idea what the man spoke off, the question seemed odd that the Special Agent would call them about.

"'Cause I was hoping you'd have a lead on the Cons' that busted into the Kauai Naval observatory. The place looked like it was hit by an army of wrecking balls."

"Why would 'cons break in to an observatory?" Arcee pondered, didn't fit their M.O.

"Does the Hoit-Nikogosian ring any bells?"

Rafael knew what it is."The space telescope."  
"As of last night, missing its primary lens."

"It's difficult to guess Starscream's intent without knowing where the lens has been taken."  
"Good thing the lens has a tracking device," Fowler transferred its coordinates to the Autobots.

The screen beeped in the middle of a frozen wasteland with scanners giving the layout of the topography under and over the surface.

Arcee clearly recalled her last "The Arctic? Great. Another chance to freeze our spark-plugs off."

Bulkhead whistled "That's a ND-7 class. Biggest un-minable Energon deposit there is."

"Un-minable, until Starscream melts his way down to it." Optimus grim pointed out the fact.

"With the help of the lens." Agent Fowler's tone was grim "Melting a glacier that size would cause sea levels to rise and demolish coastal cities"

Díssa raised a finger "Hello! Don't forget out countries that can be overflooded, not just big cites but whole nation on low land coastal areas. They would disappear a lot faster then Venice and I highly doubt the dykes of Netherlands can hold that much water out." she glared at the image of Agent Fowler with an open mouth. Snapping his shut quick.

"We must act swiftly. Díssa you are to remain as back up now that Bumblebee is out of temporally service, be prepared if we'll need you." Did he just put her on the list for a mission? Not as human, but as a bot fearing the outcome of the last he had put to much faith in her.

No one objected to his orders getting ready for the Arctic mission ahead. From their last encounter with the cold, Ratchet made improvements for their systems to withstand the cold much longer. The hours ticked by.

Díssa stepping into the main hub of the base after 'changing' into her bot mode. Rafael have wanted to stay, she saw no harm why not, but might get in trouble with his parents not attending school.

Silverraven let them have some space, feeling nervous her self. Ratchet said there is a risk chance they needed back-up, but only as last resort.

"Rafael. I'm afraid Bumblebee can't hear you in power-down mode. It's getting late. Why don't I bridge you home to your family?" Ratchet offered.

"Because I told Bee I'd stay. He's family, too."  
"Don't be ridiculous. You're not even the same species," the bot huffed.  
"That's being related. It's not the same thing." Rafael explained "I'll show you" picking up his phone showing a picture "This is my family"  
"Mm-hmm. It's very nice."more or less absent of the picture shown and its meaning, he rather not upset the boy further.  
"Very large. Sometimes I can shout and no one hears me."  
"Yes, yes, yes, yes."  
"But Bumblebee always listens. And I can understand him. I'm not sure why, but I do."

A mental sigh, if it will help the boy be at Bumblebee's side during the procedure, so be it. Family? Human relations where far complex then first assumed.

Cybertronians had a unit, each a function working on the grander scale in a cog that was The Golden Age, bots locked in castes. If one deviated from their programming, they would be not get far, some escaped their former function

Since the war turned onto a new phase, choosing sides, many where lured by Megatron's powerful wordplay.

The Autobots did win some over at their side, workers like Bulkhead.

"Ratchet."

His train of thoughts was interrupted.

"Yes Silverraven?" becoming the norm then calling her by her human name. In the larger morphed form resembling a regular Cybertronian with more rounded features representing the chosen car mode. To flashy for Ratchets taste.

"Something is wrong with my eyes...its just strange," she was moving her head side to side, blinking, like something was stuck it in her eyes.

He waved her over and gestured for her to sit for him to take a better look.

"I don't see any defect, your optics are perfectly fine" putting down his light.

Shaking her head, "I don't know what it is was, but when I looked at Bumblebee for just a second, he looked all blurry to me, and then rest of the room just followed."

"I don't detect any abnormality in your optical sensors. But I do detect a case of nervousness" Ratchet matter of fact said. "I can confirm that the way you are shaking your from the knee joint and down without you even noticing."

"Oh?" she stared down her foot going up and down in a nervous tick, forcefully made it stop and curled her fingers into a ball instead.

"Anything else?"

"Er..Just a thought, perhaps seek out Jumping Deer, for a second opinion. Ever heard of alternative healing?"

Slight roll of the optics, giving her a condescending look crossing his arms. "As the CMO and foremost expert on your circumstances. When I say your cybertronian body is working under normal circumstances, then it is. If not for your Watcher Odin's schematics I would have spent vorns study the field of advanced mass displacement work on organic material."

Her mouth snapped shut, not wanting to get into an argument right now. Great it made her feel more anxious then before. Now aware her knee and foot started to shake again, she had to concentrate to make them stop.

"I have other work to do around here" waving the broken took in his hand. She understood and peered at the screen with the three other bots out in the field.

Expelling a long drawn breath, that was just odd to her absent minded looked to the ground-bridge. All these strange...things going on in her body made her think she was going through puberty, mood swings, things growing strange places, what a lovely picture.

...Did the cavern suddenly get colder or did she stood under a vent? No, it didn't come from above, it came from...

"Bee what are you doing?" Rafael shocked called out

Her gaze slowly turned. Silverraven jumped as a scared hare. Shocked to do anything, her limps wouldn't react. The look in his optics have changed. They pierced right through her, with malicious intend.

That is not the Sweet-Bee she know.

Darkened blurry tendrils coiled around the limps. They where clearer then before having thought was nothing. Even Bee's aura where clear a dark presence have taken over.

The ground-bridge machine had Ratchet drawn to the main hub when he heard it being turned on. It could not be the team back so soon or he would have receive a message from Optimus.

"What did you do?" Ratchet yelled.

"N..nothing," Raf stuttered "Bumblebee just got up and..."

Silverraven snapped out of her waking coma."But he was in power down mode? He couldn't have turned on by him self, you said that your self," startled faced Ratchet searching for the answer.

"No its not possible. Where does he think he's off to?" bolting to the groundbridge controls. "These are the coordinates for the site of our previous battle with...Megatron's undead." reactivating the bridge. "Stay here"

Bumblebee emerged seconds later through the ground-bridge. Carefully, Ratchet approached the him.

"Bumblebee? What have you been doing?" seldom Ratchet got angry with Bumblebee never doing anything that would tic him off. His tone feel soft in attempt to reach out and get to the bottom of the mystery. Bumblebee held something in his hand, pulsating with vile energy "Dark Energon?"

Before the bot could even reach, a hard punch send the medic flying backwards. Silverraven thought she could catch him, unfortunate the force had both got hurdled back and knocked out.

Time enough for Bumblebee put the human out of the way.

"Bee, what are you doing?" Raf pleaded his best friend to come to his senses. Nothing helped, getting placed high above the floor, no way to get down from that height. Bumblebee ignored his calls.

The portal closed once the bot was on the other side.

Groaning on the floor, and Rafael calling out for them in hope of response if it helped or not.

"Díssa, Ratchet are you okay?"

"Fine and dandy" she stretched and seemed to help with the unconformable feeling in the lower regions of her midsection.

"I'm fine," the medic groaned him self "more importantly, is Bumblebee?" he had a bad feeling about all of this. "I fear the time spent in Megatron's mind-scape is causing him to think like a Decepticon."

"Bee is not a Con'." Rafael protested jumping onto Ratchets outstretched hand.

"Agreed, But we need to find out exactly what Bumblebee intends to do with that shard." Ratchet gasped "The only one who knew of the dark Energon... Was Megatron."

"Bumblebee has Megatron's memories?"

"Worse" they had to act now before loosing Bumblebee for ever "Megatron is occupying Bumblebee's mind"

"Talk about split personality," Silverraven remarked dry. Ouch so that how it feels to get ones backside nearly crushed with things sticking out her back as she stretched and felt cracks popping. Cussing at the feeling.

"Yes, the cordial psychic patch can act as two way conduit. When Bumblebee returned to his own mind, Megatron followed."

"Ehm Ratchet, if I read this correctly, ain't that the same coordinates Optimus and the others bridged too?" Silverraven pointed at the controls.

Ratchet peered over her shoulder. "Yes it is." lips drawn into a thin line and activated the bridge once more "Stay here."

"You kidding me right? Who is going to have your back?" Silverraven protested gripping him by the elbow. Ratchet noticed the tight grip she had on him, is she even aware of her own strength? Her optics feel on her own hand, it was shacking and eased the grip.

"Al right you can be my back up Silverraven" He could see she was still nervous of what lied on the other side of the portal, but what choice did he have going in alone.

"No. Bumblebee needs me," Rafael called out to them.

The two bots switched looks between the boy and them selves. Ratchet outstretched his arm as invitation. "Of course he does"

"I don't think that is a good idea" Silverraven protective side reared up. Her protests had been overruled. Not liking this she had no choice and follow through.

Emerging on the other side of the portal into a dark hallway. Silverraven listened carefully. Somewhere in its bowels where the main engine powering the warship. Constant thrumming.

"Did Bumblebee do this?"

A small handful of vehicons where scattered motionless on the floor.

"I fear Megatron's mind is dominant, and clearly he came here for one purpose. To use the Dark Energon to resurrect his own body," they where the only ones that could prevent it.

"No! Bumblebee won't let him, like he didn't let Megatron hurt me back at the base."

"I hope you are right," Silverraven said.

Swift, she turned on her heels. "We got company." over the course of her training she have found use of her barriers in many different ways. Acting on impulse, palms and fingers spread conjuring Aegishjalmur that pulsated in the middle.

Limps clanked together bouncing back by the sudden blockade. Glanced at each other and opened fire seeing it as merely an obstacle to go through and vanquish the intruders.

Rafael gasped. "Díssa"

"Go...I can hold them...ugh..off..." face contorted projecting a thick enough enough barrier to hold them just long enough. Ratchet turned and ran with Rafael safely out of harms way.

The blaster shots echoed on the shield. It would only last for an amount of time or how much stress it could take before it shattered. She waited behind the corner with spear in one hand filling it up with energy it started to vibrate, the other morphed into the long barrelled blaster gun.

The Con's took the bait, the first running into view had a blaster ready, yet never got it to pull the trigger as a sharp object pierced through the abdomen. Those few seconds it wondered what have hit it and looked down. The nearest 3 Con's systems got fried, spasm of jerking rattling alloy bounced of each other before they fell to the floor as a puppet getting their strings cut.

Funny how she could sense the electromagnetic molecules she siphoned from in the air to generate the voltage in her weapon. It is not endless, but could handle a great deal more in this form. And then again also took time to power up.

The remaining mooks hesitated as they saw the weapon with no other physical force returned to its owner. At the same time she opened fire, forcing them to duck for cover. Once Gungnir returned to her hand she bolted. More was coming and could not take them on all at once.

Big as she was in bot form, she had an ace up her sleeve.

Drawing a long exhale of relief. They just ran past her, unaware of a human female hiding on a dark corner hugging the wall. Feeling with her naked hand over the surface of the metal. Is it just her or did the ship have...a pulse? 'No don't be that stupid Díssa, could be your own you are feeling'.

Now all she could do is to retrace her steps back to medical bay. It sounded easier in her head, the halls looked so much the same and the sound of fighting distorted her sense of direction. She could only move on, sooner or later she would find a way out.

Coming to end of a corridor that went two ways, at the very second she stepped out figuring which way to go, she stopped.

It was here, not far, but where?

She didn't had time to consider her fault by not paying attention. Heavy metal foreboding footsteps stomped behind her. The things unnatural growl made her slowly turn around. Darkened red optics stare her down with malicious intent. She could not avert her eyes from the grey titan standing in front of her, frozen in fear, mind screamed RUN, yet her legs did not budge.

Its large clawed metal hand wrapped around her throat. With little effort lifted her above the floor.

"More Autobots!" the grey titan sneered, its voice could have ripped Silverraven in half. Legs kicking suspended in the air, failed attempts to pry her assailant hand open to no avail. Pressure added to the throat, her human mind told her she was going to pass out from lack of air. She whimpering more in fear then pain. The titan with a steel hold crashed her up against the wall, and then let go glaring at the limp body of the femme sagged to the floor.

"Pathetic" it scoffed and walked off.

Her inner workings forced her self to turn back on. "Fuck my life!" hissing moving her shoulder-joint, feeling bent and pushed inward. Vision part blurry, groaning to get back on her feet.

One thick optic ridge elevated a small inch. The throw would have had knocked even Starscream out. She staggered leaning up against the wall, panting through clenched teeth.

Autobot or not, she is an intruder and had to be dealt with the warlord grunted. He had a clean shot standing 10 feet away.

No mercy.

Whir of a cannon had Silverraven snap to attention. Not this again, shutting her eyes, instinctive raised arms up in front of her with thousand of faraway voices screamed in her mind.

The flash of the muzzle from the weapon engulfed her and the wall behind her, suffered the effects from the dreaded Fusion Cannon. Weapons of power are to be used by those who could handle the raw energy when on full charge.

Deed was done, now for more pressing matters, a discussions with steel fist to get the message through needed his attention.

Smouldering remains of what once where a wall had two bots stopped. Bumblebee whistled peering in terrified awe.

"By the All-Spark" Ratchet exclaimed.

"Look!" Rafael pointed. Slack jawed peering at the prone figure, Ratchet being first to rush inside. She yelped in fear thinking it was the grey titan coming back to finish her off.

"Thank the All Spark your still alive," Ratchet tugged an arm on her shoulder. She winced from the touch. "Can you hear me, do you know where you are?" greatly trembling.

"Is she going to be al right?" Raf's meek shivered.

Ratchet quickly deduced what have happened "Shoulder can be fixed, but apart from that she is shook up. Silverraven must have used her most powerful barrier that protects her self from any harm feeling threatened." and did not mention if she haven't used it, she would have ended up as molten scrap.

She is lucky to be alive. Could she have run into...?

Head raised, peering at the familiar voices. Lubricant spilled from her optics.

"Ratchet...Bee...oh Sweet-Bee its you..?"

Bumblebee's optics smiled, confirming the warmth behind them.

"Easy now, we are getting out of here," Ratchet gently as possible supported her weight. Who could tell what else have been damaged or bent.

"I have an army of gnomes, pounding on bells, inside my skull," she tried to smile.

"It will pass, we have all been there"

Silverraven wanted to say; 'Oh that the ringing in my ears sound like having all the gears fall apart inside' as a snappy comeback.

_*Woah look at that,* _Bee pointed.

Their gazes fell towards a containment field. Gungnir, slow floated in a circle around. The shimmering spearhead thrummed with a beam of light, aimed at each section of metal sheet dislodging from its stand.

"What is it doing?" Rafael gulped nervous.

"It's scanning the prototype to fit with the user," Ratchet answered, he had studied the schematics in detail knowing what to expect, yet found him self awed. The pieces that have been scanned floated around the spear before searching for the next.

As the last piece had been scanned, one side of the spear facing her showing the Valknut rune. A steady pulse of light came from it.

"It's calling for me..." trembling to get her self on her feet again. Her stabilizers have been shot out of balance leaning on Ratchet for support. He didn't want to let go, bound by a moral code and rules. Lingering to long in one place with an injured bot could cause more harm then good.

"Ratchet, please, let go...I´'ll be fine" her weakened state have not beat out her steel resolve of the destiny that laid before her. They called her, amongst them in a kaleidoscope of whispers she could see his sage old smile. _"Spread your wings Little Raven, do not be afraid to reach out."_

She have gotten this far, there where no turning back.

Presenting her palms upright, Gungnir floated into her hands. Rune like pictographs flew over her inner eyes, etching and synchronizing into her programming and melted Silverraven in an engulfing blaze of white phosphorescent light.

Ratchet had to let go shielding his optics.

Bumblebee, Rafael and Ratchet where stumped forcing to shield their eyes. Once where Silverraven have stood, was a woman draped in a pearly white hooded dress holding a smaller representation of Gungnir in her hands.

"Woah" Rafeal had to hold his glasses in place.

Under the thin cloths, her arms illuminated in cybernetic patterns tracing through every nerve of her body. Having to gulp in a breath of air to comprehend the overwhelming feeling of changes happening underneath her skin. Eyes shimmering, seeing the world with different eyes. She saw...

Ice and snow.

There was Optimus, battling his way towards the top of the ship. On the ground below where Bulkhead and Arcee going head to head with Breakdown. Instantly she knew it was a visage of events happening, outside from two different angles in real time. The visions dived in high speeds towards the flight deck of the Nemesis.

Her heart was pounding, vision changed to back to her own body staring down on her self, hands gripping tight around the spear staff with knuckles near turned white, she eased the grip.

Rafael, Bumblebee and Ratchet turned when they heard a strange noise. A croak from two creatures soared in the chambers circling above Díssa, wide wingspan outstretched glided down settling on her raised arm for them to balance on to.

Two large ravens peered at her with intelligent black eyes and bowed their heads. "_We have waited a very long time for you."_

* * *

A substance smeared over the bullet proof one way mirror glass, creating a crimson pigmentation on the man's face.

Their test-subject had gone into a frenzy, being injected with a liquid extracted from the purple crystal. Two scientist and a guard went in to subdue the patient. One barely made it out, slamming the door shut and lock it from the outside.

Callous to the carnage, writing on his notepad. "Occupational hazard. Shall the room be purged?"

"No, observe the test-subject," Silas impassive stood with hands behind his back, glazing over the new Head Chief of the Science Division. Some accidents have occurred recently with his former colleagues, yet Silas could not deny the progress made under his supervision.

"Your wish is my command, Sir," not bothering to look at his Commander and Chief as he scribbled more notes down. Door closed. Lip curled up into a vicarious smug on his face. A shadow crept up behind Max Davenport, outlines of the figure had to crouch as the head touched the ceiling.

"You are toying with him aren't you," the dark figured said. It breathed down Max's neck.

"You taught me how to toy with mortals, Master," he turned and faced the dark figure.

"I did," the voice ragged chuckled and started to cough. "Did you bring it?"

Max nodded and pulled out an innocent small looking box underneath his lab-coat. The dark figure reached out for it, stopping half way wheezing a gasp.

"Master?" the room dropped a few temperatures seeing his own breath as he exhaled. It held up his hand not to be approached. The fingers curled together, one extended pointed at Max.

"Leave me," it ordered and was gone into the darkness.

Staring into the dark corner, a click of a seal telling him his master have locked it from the inside. What was that all about? He conjectured something have had his master set off, he could tell by the sudden fluctuations drop in temperature.

The woman, it had to do with her, but how?

"Shit!" he had seen many things what humans could do to each other, yet this had him on the edge. The test-subject stood staring right at Max, as he could see through the one way mirror. Shuffling to the side the, it followed with him.

Now that is just more eerie, writing it down.

* * *

Everyone had made it out in one piece.

Agent Fowler got a head-ache how he was going to explain why a very expensive telescope lens couldn't be retrieved to the Chief and Staff in Pentagon. In the bots defence, they had no other option as it was used as a weapon in the hands of the Decepticons'.

Ratchet finished his scans "Everything's back to normal."

Bee expressed happy being 100% plus many Megatron mind control free. "Well, normal for Bumblebee." Ratchet chuckled.

Bumblebee felt bad for what he did. "It's okay" Raf forgave Bee buzzing and chirping away. "Of course. I was. I know."

"What'd he say?" Miko asked.

"He said thanks."

Bumblebee's optics smiled. All was forgiven.

"By the way. How did you guys get out?" Arcee crossed her arms.

"They showed us the way out" Silverraven said with out thinking.

Her inner programs had gotten time to sync up with each other, allowing her to shift forms more easy. The upgrades, which Ratchet explained to his best knowledge, advised her to give it a few days before trying out her new forms.

As for the white hooded robe, it is part of the prototype, being purely ornamental from the creators design adapting too her molecular biological chemistry when switching from organic to Cybertronian. He liked to take a closer look at when it was possible.

"Whut?" Bulkhead exclaimed. "Is that normal?"

"They are no ordinary ravens, they where Odin's trusted ravens. Hugin and Munin, but what what about Gere and Freke?"

"Oh oh, I know this one... his pet wolves," jumping up and down with a raised arm.

"Hey what a surprise she actually remembers something."

"Duh, Raf is looking it up" rolling her eyes at Jack.

"Says here, that Gere and Freke helped Odin in battle and everything brought to the table is given to the wolfs. Their names means the ravenous or greedy in old Norse."

"Jeez talk about hungry wolfies" Miko wrinkled her noose.

"Least they didn't grew in sizes like Fenrir and Jǫrmungandr, according to the sagas they grew larger the more they ate." Silverraven mentioned."What was that?" listening to Munin, croaking while Hugin lowered his head with what appeared to be sorrowful. "Oh..."

"What did they say?" Bulkhead asked behind her.

"They died a long time ago..." did she hear that right? "...while defending a descended of Odin. It was Loki who killed them in cold blood wanting revenge for the wrong doing done against his children. The Aesir and Vanir caught Loki and separated his mind from his body" that is not the story she have been told. "Is that even possible?" the ravens croaked speaking more "Stop. Shut up...to much information in one day" shutting their beaks shut.

Walking away, silent request to be left alone. Hugin and Munin did not follow their mistress.

"What was that all about?" Bulkhead rubbed the back of helm.

"Drama, drama" Miko loud pouted. How can one not like transforming into a big smashing robot? She used to be fun, now all gloomy as it was bad thing.

"Didn't Díssa mention this Loki fella is supposed to be locked up in a cave deep underground, if he is release it the start of the impending...end of the world" Jack injected getting what she rambled about with those two big birds. His eyed fell on them.

They sat there as two perfect carved out onyx statues. One turned its head at Jack as it knew what he was thinking. It made him jump, nervelessly pretended casual flipping through his own notebook.

"Ugh, Jack that sounds so boring, if any can stop the end of the world stuff its these guys, ain't that right Bulk?" the girl beamed with confidence.

"Er, yeah, nothing gonna hold us down," Bulkhead chuckled.

Optimus respected Silverraven's wish for solitude and turned to other matters.

"It stands to reason they are constructed by the same Watchers that fabricated her prototype," peering at a scanned diagram of both ravens.

"I can't see which are which on the outside" Ratchet pointed out. "Could be twins, yet Silverraven can tell them apart."

The Prime inertly rumbled contemplating with a hand under his chin. "In light of the resurrection of Megatron, further questions about our new avian friends must wait."

"What do you suggest we do?"

"Megatron is likely to establish his foothold back in the ranks, so we can only wait till he makes his move."

Ratchet nodded.

* * *

Duvet and sheet trashed about in the sleep, she awoke abruptly, panting and bathed in sweat. Signs she had a nightmare. Grateful this one she could not remember tugging her knees up under her chin. She turned on the light.

Beside bedside lamp stood the two wood carved figurine of Frey and Freya, given as gift from the couple she have handfasted. It made her smile, it was a very lovely ceremony followed by a great feast as all weddings do.

Two large birds sat at the foot of her bed. For a moment, she thought she was still dreaming, but then reality of her new life came into focus. The life she lived before before the events seemed more as a distant memory.

Sighing deeply one of the birds crept closer. It looked to her as if where asking what she have seen. It stayed silent, peering at the other pruning its feathers. Díssa let her fingers glide over the ravens feathers, expecting it would feel as metal. The soft well preserved feather coat glided through her fingers. A cat hissed beside her, it was under the cover.

"Sapphire!" Díssa, carefully lifted the duvet, the cat crept back further in, feeling threatened in her own territory. "Don't be mean stupid cat!" the white cats blue eyes stared at the intruder and then to her. With a huff, she let the fabric fall over the cat.

Hmm, where is the other feline? Díssa wondered, could be out hunting or down stairs laying on his favourite spot on the sofa.

"Bet you guys, had it more easy with Gere and Freke," Munin tilted his head, thinking about some sort of response. "No no, don't tell me," waving Munin off, beating his wings insulted not to answer.

The red and blue semi truck was no where to be seen. Admitting she missed seeing it, however not desperately. She felt safe knowing he was around, keeping watch while she slept...In a none creepy way, the other bots hanged around the kids neighbourhood, making sure they too are safe.

Looking at the clock, it's not that late...although bone tired getting home having her sleep rhythm smashed switching between time zones.

The cool nights air was nice, it have been one of the more hotter days earlier that day. Summer was soon coming at its end. Her thin morning robe clung to her body, leaning on the wooden bannister holding a phone to her ear.

She gazed down at the front yard.

Her grandfathers roses spread over the garden, but those right below where his pride and joy when he still lived. Particularly the pale orange coloured ones had a sweet lemon aroma. The phone kept on ringing till the caller answered.

"So what is up hun?" He knew her well enough something was on her mind in the middle of the night and could not just say it over the phone. Since making the call, she quickly dressed and out the door within half an hour, driving down the road, with good old Johnny Cash out of the speakers.

Staring endlessly at the big mug containing freshly made coffee, tapping with her finger on the porcelain. Her ticks slipped into a shivering drawn breath, eyes sought him. "I nearly got killed."

"Okay..." Pushing him self from the table and went to gather a bottle from his bar cabinet. "This calls for something stronger then coffee," a small smile shown on her face. Rolf knew her to well serving two shot glasses each from the strong Aquavit. Díssa gulped them down fast as mothers milk.

Two more got served she took down in same fervour, it helped to loosen up and started what happen and did jumble around the timeline. Rolf listened. Geez, heavy stuff she told him.

He drank his share of the bottle. He was there for her to listen, that heavy weight she have carried on her shoulders loosened, but still more she couldn't put her finger on how to go on where her life was now.

Rolf snapped his eyes open, squinting the eyes at gnomes hammering on his template thanks to screaming children passing outside 5 metres below the open window. Groaning trying to find out what time it was. He had fallen asleep on the table, a blanket have been put over his shoulders.

Now it is not normal for him, to wake up screaming in terror by having a large black bird starring into his face. Not only did he wake up the whole building it awoke Díssa rushing in with her spear drawn ready to strike at the intruder.

Easing her stance and let the weapon collapse in on its self. Not to seem to obvious, covered her mouth and sniggered with her back turned.

"That would Hugin and Mugin."

Rolf stared back and forth between the ravens and Díssa. "I think I need a clean pair of boxers, better yet, a shower" he exhaled. She sniggered holding down a laughing fit, should she mention he screamed like a little girl.

"Coffee?"

"Yeah yeah. You know where it is" and bolted to the bathroom.

She gave the ravens a glaring stare "Now that was not nice scaring him like that." giggling on her way to the kitchen. Wincing her noose, ugh, when is the last time he have cleaned up in the kitchen?

Towel wrapped around his waist and smell of fresh coffee allured him into the living. "So what are your plans?" he looked to her, sitting in her own little world.

"Hmm?..fuck, shit" she have forgotten about the lit cigarette, the last bud made her aware as the stinging burn in reflex threw into the ashtray. Sucking the finger as toddler, Rolf chuckled, hand on her shoulder. She flinched hissing and cussing, "Ouch...not so hard." he had touched where it hurt the most, other then that she is fine.

"Ups, sorry. Should Doc bot not take a look at it?"

Rolling her shoulder. "Ratchet already looked me over as a bot, should heal on its own once I got the bones or what ever sat back on place."

Long awkward silence, another cigarette found its way to her lips, life outside beamed, cars driving by and birds singing. Her ravens had flow off to gods knows where. They where never far from her side, she could feel their presence.

"Sooo...speaking about doctors..ahem," clearing his throat.

"I know, mum called me the other day. I feel guilty as it is."

Rolf took her hand. "You shouldn't beat your self more up," giving a small squeeze. Silently Díssa nodded and poured another cup of coffee.

A shower and few hours later, Díssa stood in the door between the ward and the hallway. Uncle Theo he was hooked up to a bunch of life support machines locked comatose. She clenched the sailor hat in her hands. A few patches have been sew together, looking good as new.

A male nurse was finishing the check up the patient.

"He doesn't have long," the nurse informed her. She only nodded and was left alone to make her peace.

Díssa picked up a chair and sat next to bed. Shaken took the shrivelled hand in hers, it felt cold.

"Uncle Theo..." peering at the old sailor, is this what he wanted to be hooked up to machines extending his life with no future? Wetting her lips and found her resolve. She gave her self time and told him from the start meeting the Autobots. Rolf made sure they where all alone and undisturbed.

"I have been going through some grandfathers journals and research. I can see why he had to keep it a secret. Both of you. Things are never as it seemed, I understand I have to finish what you started" she said with a long drawn exhale.

She laid his hand over his beloved sailor cap before placing a kiss on the forehead. Wiping a tear away from her eye whispering to the comatose Theo.

Out in the hall.

"Wanna get something to eat?"

"Sounds like a good idea. I could eat a horse right about now" feeling another large weight have been lifted off her shoulders.

"There is this new place down at the marine, heard it's pretty good and offer take out. We can sit at the pier after"

"All that is missing from that is a couple of fishing rods," her face lit up. Arm over her shoulder giving her a hug.

"There is the girl I know, don't care what thing you turn into, just be the one you are."

"Are you going to start singing ….." and he was from one of his favourite animated movies. Embarrassed she hid her face with one hand and groaned from the baffled faces peered at them especially Rolf. He was singing false, but the man didn't care at all.

Soft light from the afternoon sun crept in the ward, warming up the room. The machines steady thrum spilled out into the room. A hand over a sailor cap clenched it fingers and eyes fluttered open, heavy after a long sleep.

* * *

And that is it for the latest chapter, currently revamping The Wrecker and the Shieldmaiden if you have been reading it too. It takes time and gone into introducing the crossover earlier with Stargate SG-1.

I do believe my grammar is getting better, but not perfect, least picked up some tips along the way, you giys decide or how the story so far is going with my own love for the Norse Gods and the mythos behind them. Not forgot the Transformers, big large robots, what is not to like about that :)


End file.
